Misfits (or up, up, down, down)
by Leopold846
Summary: Arya and Gendry are two misfits growing up together in the Midwest. Together they experience friendship, love, sex, drinking problems, awkward moments, and questions about Mogwai. Based on the 7 prompts of the AryaXGendry week. Modern AU.
1. Frenzy

**Misfits (or up, up, down, down)**

**Frenzy (or The Nurse Had to get it out)**

******November 19th 1995**

**The Keeper of the Code**

"C'mon you ice asshole. Stay the fuck still!" Arya shouted as loudly as she could, which she instantly regretted as the loud tone and peered out the door to make sure that her mother wasn't in the hall. With Gendry in the room the door had to be at least a 'crack open' according to her mother and Arya found this to be a huge pain the ass.

Sub-Zero used Sonya's distraction to his advantage. With deft skill Gendry's thumb slid down, forward and low punch in a row, and the ball of ice catapulted out of Sub-Zero's arms into Sonya's pixelated chest.

"Ohhhh!" Arya moaned in annoyance, "Gawddamnit."

The azure ninja ran toward the frozen femme fatale, ducked lowed, unleashed a mighty upper cut and the woman flew into the air. When she rose again to her feet, looking dazed, and Gendry knew what that meant.

"Finish Her!" the game announced.

Gendry gave Arya a look and she rolled her eyes in increasing aggravation. His thumbs nimbly punched in the finishing move. Sub-Zero grabbed the blonde, lifted her flimsy body over her head. His hands grew cold, her body froze, he lowered her viciously onto his knee, splitting her frozen corpse in two.

"Fatality," the game announced, "Sub-Zero Wins."

Mimicking his icy warrior Gendry raised one hand in the air and released an equally impressive battle cry. "Suck it!"

Suddenly Gendry sensed movement in the hall. Arya looked at Gendry and they both knew exactly what to do. With the battle over the game did not need to be paused so part one of Arya's objectives was completed. However, the Super Nintendo that currently held the incredibly violent game needed to be covered up with a blanket. This not being the first time her mother would intrude on their death match Arya covered the game system with a small Elmo blanket she had had since she was a baby. To Gendry's knowledge this blanket's only purpose now was to cover the Super Nintendo.

The foot steps moved closer. The parental wrath that would be felt if their digital fun was discovered would be huge. Most likely Arya would be grounded and Gendry would not be allowed into her bedroom any more...and that could not stand. Gendry reached for the TV remote on the small desk next to the bed. As the door began to open his thumb pressed into the INPUT button next to the power button and the TV flickered as it turned back to normal broadcast television.

A figure appeared at the door way and it was as they feared – it was Arya's mother. She entered with a a small smile, no upset to see the young boy in her Daughter's room, but she wasn't that happy either. Her auburn hair set perfectly in a bun on top of her head. A cream colored sweater with a cute embroidered puppy rested on her chest. She was tall and slender yet intimidating in her own way. Gendry could never really put his finger on why this woman caused so many people to dislike her. Maybe it was the harsh tones she used, the judgment she had for most people, or maybe it was the dog sweaters.

"Oh, Hi Gendry," she hummed softly entering the room and surveying the situation. Gendry sat on the twin size bed in jeans and a football jersey. His deep blue eyes and uncut shaggy black head of hair most certainly displeased the very kept Cat Stark.

"Hello, Mrs. Stark. How are you today?" Gendry asked politely...he did well with most people when he had to.

"I am doing okay, Gendry," Mrs. Stark replied looking at her daughter who sat on the floor. She was disheveled, red in the face, with her short brown hair out of place much like Gendry's. If she combed in the morning it was undone by their savage combat. A large gray Badgers hooded sweatshirt rested two sizes two big on her shoulders – most likely from her half brother Jon. She wore with it a matching pair of gray sweatpants. Her dress was for comfort and not appearance.

"Arya" she said with a cold tone to her voice "I heard some cursing from the living room."

"I wasn't swearing. I was just shouting at the TV. We were watching the cart chase from Temple of Doom and...I love that part." Arya's eyes scrolled down to the TV to see that the latest episode of The Sally Jesse Raphael Show was on. Today's issue "Help! My Daughter dresses like a Tramp and I can't stop her!"

As her Mother's eyes moved to the TV she snorted with disgust at the show currently on the TV. Gendry spoke up quickly. "Ummmm...the cart scene ended so we started channel surfing..." as he flipped to the next channel. Luckily the word "Tramp" was not on the next channel.

Cat looked back at the two, and was clearly not happy. "Well Arya, just keep it down." she said backing out of the room and closing the door back to it's semi-open place. The two waited a moment until they knew the red haired menace was gone.

"Geez, Gendry, fucking Sally Jesse?" Arya whispered harshly.

"The TV goes back to the last channel that was on. I didn't know it was going to be that." he replied turning the TV back to the Super Nintendo.

"Why are we even here?" she spat out quickly joining Gendry on the bed. "You have a big screen and a PlayStation...and not my mom. I couldn't think of three better reasons to be there."

"It's Saturday and the my dad is there. Probably using the big screen." Gendry sighed.

_Dad is home drinking and I'd rather not be there. _

Arya seemed to understand the situation didn't go any further. "Let's go again. And this time no Sub-Zero. He cheats." Arya said with her most stern voice.

Gendry chuckled at the girl next to him. "It isn't cheating. It's called knowing how to play the game."

"I play the game just fine thank you very much." Arya said well raising her body to the bed and sitting cross legged.

"Playing the game isn't button mashing. Half the time it looks like your character is having a seizure." Gendry said as he mimicked Arya furiously playing the game, his fingers mauled the controller and his body flailed about.

"Does not!" Arya rage-fully responded as she playfully shoved the boy.

"Does so...fine I'll be Johnny Cage. And I will still kick your ass."

"No you fucking won't. Shang Tsung and I are going to bend you over and show you who's boss."

"You haven't unlocked Shan Tsung yet though" Gendry said with a sly grin. He knew that Arya needed him to unleash the darkness of her chosen warrior.

"Just do it...Unless you don't think you can handle him?"

"Oh, I can handle him," he replied and began his ritual. He muttered along as he entered the all powerful Code. Up-Up-Down-Down-Left-Right-Left-Right B, A, Start.

"You know," Arya started, "knowing that doesn't make you cool...it just makes you a bigger nerd than me."

"Jealous." was the boy's response.

"Fuck you Baratheon."

"You truly make your mother proud with that mouth my lady."

"Again - fuck you Baratheon."

Gendry laughed. Growing up with two older brothers she gravitated towards had quite the effect on Arya. Jon, a son from her Father's first marriage, was even more vulgar. Rob, her other brother wasn't much better, and at the pace Arya swore she would lap them in a couple of years. Arya and Gendry loved to play games together, it was how they meet several years ago. Gendry's father had moved back to Grafton to be a manager at Baratheon Insurance, the company his father started, and Robert would once again make the strongest Worker's Compensation Insurance Carrier in south-eastern Wisconsin. His father actually talked like that sometimes.

Gendry was ten and was suddenly in a new place without anyone. He had his brother Eddie, he was five, but that wasn't exactly what he needed.

Ned Stark, Arya's adoring father, excited to see his old friend return home, was all to happy to bring his pack to Robert's new home. His wife Cat, prim and proper. His son from his first marriage Jon who was 15 at the time. Rob his first child with Cat. His eldest daughter was Sansa who was born in her mother's image. The youngest was Brandon, five at the time, was awkward and quiet like Gendry. And then there was Arya. Unlike Sansa she looked nothing like her mother and possibly did not know at the time what prim and proper meant.

Lunch was quite an affair. Robert told stories of his and Ned's childhood which grew increasingly embarrassing. Ned tried to cut him off at his fourth beer but the large man would hear nothing of it. When it was decided that the boys would play football Gendry made an excuse that he had a headache and asked his mother if he could go inside. He could tell his father wasn't happy but he couldn't take this many people plus his drunk father.

Once inside he found his Genesis and plugged in Sonic 2. He thought he would have a pretty good chance to complete about five levels before his father noticed again and would call him back. As the TV proclaimed "SEGA!" he noticed the small figure at his door. It was Arya looking out of place but staring intently at the TV.

"I was looking for the bathroom." she spurted out.

"Oh, down the hall, on the left." Gendry said and turned back to the game.

"Can I play Tails? I play with Jon all the time." she asked quickly. Gendry had never played this game with another person.

"Oh sure." Gendry responded, lifting the second controller to the girl.

"Cool!" she exclaimed bopping her way over the boy who sat on the ground in front of the TV.

As the game started something occurred to Gendry. "Didn't you have to use the bathroom?"

"Didn't you have a headache and have to lay down?" she coolly replied.

"Fair enough," he said as began to speed through the Emerald Hill Zone. Gendry would never find out if Arya actually had to use the Bathroom or not. But he was glad that she was his Tails.

But that was then, they had grown up since then, and this was serious business. This was Mortal Kombat. With their characters set it was time to square off. It was the Hollywood action star Johnny Cage vs. the dark necromancer Shang Tsung. Gendry would not allow evil too prevail. Not to mention that Johnny Cage's energy ball move was basically the same as Sub-Zero's freeze move.

"Hey did I tell you what happened?" Arya asked quickly as the game began.

"No, what?" Gendry responded out of reflex as Johnny Cage leaped into the air to engage his foe.

"Ohh, just a couple of months ago I had my first period." Arya said quietly and began to grin.

"What?" Gendry responded again. Still a reflex but more the reflex of getting hit in the face or being dunked into a frozen lake. Johnny Cage was distracted, Shang Tsung moved in, and began to unleash a flurry of attacks. There was no rhyme or reason to the onslaught just a storm of kicks and punches. Gendry took a moment too recover but Johnny had already been hit multiple times.

"Oh yeah. It was kind of rough. The first morning I woke up and there was blood in my bed. I mean, there wasn't like a horse head next to me or anything, but still, pretty gross."

Gendry was beginning to catch on that she was going to distract him, but It didn't matter what she said. Johnny Cage unleashed his first energy ball and the demonic warlock was hit in the face. He followed this up with a three hit combo ending in a leg sweep to bring the wizard to the floor.

Knowing more was needed Arya continued. "She I went to Sansa but she had actually ran out of tampons" she said flatly. "So we took a couple from my mom to get me through the day."

Gendry was intrigued by this detail. "Why not talk directly to you mom?"

"Would you ask your mom for a tampon?" She answered back.

Her tactics were working to slow Gendry. He could not block the sorcerer's attacks nor could Johnny unleash his own combos.

"Can't say I've thought about it," Gendry said as Johnny ducked quickly to deliver an uppercut. She wouldn't win this way.

"Well...you see. Tampons come in all sort of different sizes. And the one I grabbed from my mom was a 'heavy' day tampon." Gendry winced at the word 'heavy'.

"I should have known it would be a problem when it was so hard to get it in...but I wedged the son of a bitch up there, and went to school."

Johnny cage was again weakened. The words 'heavy' and 'wedged' assaulted Gendry's mind and left his warrior defenseless. The mindless frenzy from Arya and her spell-caster could not be stopped. Arya knew it was not over yet as she still had to finish him.

"So I am in Algebra and I can tell that something is going on down there. I go to the bathroom and you know what Gendry, you know what it looks like?" she asks innocently.

"What?" He dumbfoundly replied.

"It kinda looks like I ate mouse."

"What?!"

"There is just this white tail like thing hanging down." Johnny Cage is motionless as Gendry is rocked by this mouse revelation.

"So I go to pull the mouse's tail and it won't come out. I tug and tug and it won't come out. Finally I decide to go to the school nurse."

Shang Tsung delivers the final blow. Johnny Cage stands dazed on the catwalk stage they fought on.

"Finish him!" the game bellows. Gendry is more interested in the nurse. "The nurse had to get it out?" He asked out of concern and sick interest.

"Maybe," Arya says coyly. Her warrior lowers himself and lunches a punch into Cage's jaw. He is flung air and screams as he falls to the bed of spikes beneath them. Gendry is both angry that he is defeated and concerned that his friend had to go to the school nurse to remove a feminine hygiene product.

"Did that really happen?" He asked. Without the game he can be truly curious.

"Maybe," she answers again. "Want to go again? We need a third round tie-breaker."

"Yeah, tie breaker. I win the last six and now we need a tie breaker."

"Shut up motherfucker or I tell you about how the nurse had to use tongs."

At that moment Gendry knew that Arya was a dirty rotten cheater but he wouldn't trade her for any one else.

**_AN: I hope you enjoyed. The tampon story is gross and totally made up. I would say the biggest conceit of this chapter, and the ones that follow, is how clever Arya and Gendry are. But they both smart little kids who are love talking about dirty stuff. Their age in this story is only a year apart just to be clear. _**

**_A note on Gendry. He will be slightly OOC as the story goes on. Most of the time I read fanfics where Gendry is an auto mechanic or something like that. I think that fits but I wanted to do something different. Gendry will be a quiet nerdy kid to compliment the super vulgar Tomboy Arya._**

**_Since this is a modern AU, they aren't in Westros. Because I didn't want to strain myself it's Wisconsin – cus that's where I grew up. Although I didn't grow up in "Grafton" but it is a real place._**

**_Updated note: I just recently re-edited this chapter. I don't believe how rusty I was in my writing when I started. But I will say it gets better and now I have a beta to make sure I don't miss words I think I wrote. So, give it a shot. _**

**_Coming up next: Teenage Arya and Gendry in Abandon (or the mouse of study hall)_**


	2. Abandon

_**Because I didn't say it last time, this time I will begin by stating I am not GRRM and do not have the rights to any of his works. I assume most of you thought I was because I neglected to mention that last time. **_

Chapter 2

Abandon (Or the mouse of study hall)

September 17th 1997

They were caged all of them. Animals placed in a box to rip each other apart. It was a four year term given out without mercy. She asked and was told each year would be about 180 days. Minus the two weeks she had already served she had about 706 days to go.

To say that Arya wasn't enjoying her first couple of weeks of High School was an understatement.

She knew High School wasn't that bad but she felt so out of place. Middle school suited her much better. She was caged but she was a wolf. She was a cunning, sly, lone wolf. She walked amongst the other animals without a fear in the world. She was alone but she was noble and proud.

Things were different here.

Here she was small. She was a freshmen scurrying beneath the behemoths called Seniors. She had gone from a mighty Wolf to a sniveling mouse. She was a viscous and rabid mouse..but a mouse none the less.

Each student was given a narrow locker – no more than seven inches wide and about five feet tall. Each locker had a separate compartment, twice the size of the locker, the sat above two separate lockers. The locker on the left would have a lower compartment and the locker on the right higher compartment. Being to the right of Robert Sawyer meant Arya had a compartment that stood high above her head. The day before it made sense to place her Algebra text book on the top of the pile so she could easily reach it the next day as it was her first class. However, on top of American history, biology, and psychology texts the math book towered slightly out of her reach.

_Oh fuck, he was right about it _she thought.

On cue, Gendry rounded the corner. He and Arya shared first period Algebra and he would usually stop at her locker as it was on the way. He came to a stop next to her and she could tell he was smirking. She didn't have to look at his stupid face to know it.

"I told you you couldn't reach it." he said with grin. The day before Arya had asked the taller boy to place the book in her compartment. He said she couldn't reach it, but she assured him she would be just fine. Well she would be if she just grabbed the history book at the bottom but that would probably mean biology and psychology would land on her face.

_If am a mouse, maybe he is a giraffe. _

"Yeah, I know." she said as she struggled. She tried one last time with a mighty stretching causing what she knew right away was an embarrassing grunt and her T-Shirt rising over her stomach. Gendry again chuckled.

_Fucker. Does he have to laugh? I know I would do the exact same in his situation but he should be better._

"Can you get my book?" she asked meekly without looking up.

"I am sorry. What was that?" he said with an ever growing Cheshire grin.

"Ass-face, get my fucking book." she said curtly finally making eye contact.

"Can you ask nicely?"

"Ass-face, get my fucking book. Now." She paused. "Please."

"As milady commands." he replied. Moving closer to Arya he reached up slowly and grabbed the book. Arya could smell the fabric softener on his clothes. She loved the stuff his mom used. It smelled like oranges.

He lowered the book to Arya. "Need anything else?" he asked innocently. He wasn't teasing anymore Arya knew, he wanted to help his freshmen companion.

"Grab psych too, that way I don't have to come back until fourth period." she responded softly.

He grabbed that book and lowered it also to Arya. He couldn't resist.

"And what do we say?"

Arya sighed. "Thank You...Ass-face." Gendry smiled again and gave her the book.

Algebra was a terrible way to begin the day. Arya did test out of pre-algebra, which meant she had some skill, and that she shared the class with the sophomore Gendry. It was a shame he was Gendry Baratheon and sat far away from Arya in the alphabetical seating chart. Mr. Pycelle was old, stubborn, and would not allow students to sit where they pleased. He said he did this because it was easier to learn the students names. She doubted it really helped since he continued to refer to her as 'Daria'.

_He is currently not an elephant because he forgets way to much shit. Truthfully I prefer Daria to the time he slipped and called me Sansa once. I would rather be Shithead Stark than Sansa Stark. _

Lunch was her favorite part of the day. Back when she was a lone wolf in Middle school she would normally keep to herself and quietly read a book with her lunch. It was a bit lonely but it worked for her. She missed reading but she had Gendry back. For all the things she missed about middle school having Gendry made up for it. She would trade Vonnegut for Gendry most days. Mostly because he knew who Vonnegut was.

Their year apart in school had an effect on Gendry. Puberty had exploded upon him causing him to sprout up about seven inches and begin to grow facial face. His face beginning to be littered with whiskers and pimples. She could tell it bothered him and he really did not like the way he looked.

_But the dark hair on his face does go well with his eyes..._

Arya sat down with Gendry and his fat friend Jason. He was a nice enough kid. A bit portly, a bit annoying, but shared the homemade cookies he got each day. So overall, not bad.

"How's it going?" Gendry asked looking up from his 'food'.

"Same old." Arya responded. The day had actually been horrible. Pycelle almost made her fall asleep with his droning. Mr. Baelish embarassed her during psychology by using Arya as an example. She could be the classic middle child he stated because how much her sister and mother were alike. The fact he knew this was was unsettling. She couldn't even remember what teacher ran study hall that day but she smelled of slutty shitty perfume.

"It can't be same old. It's only been two weeks." He said spooning up more 'food'. This food was a shade of green that didn't occur in nature. Arya wasn't paying much attention at the time but she hoped it was Jell-O.

_Not sure what it could be if it isn't Jell-O. _

"Fuck." Arya moaned. "Only two weeks?"

"Yep." Jason chimed in happily munching on his Roast Beef sandwich.

"It can't be that bad." Gendry started as he finished the green stuff. "You are already in a couple of the same classes as me."

Arya smiled at that. She was really happy to be with Gendry again. Happier than she wanted to admit to anyone – most of all herself. Even though they saw plenty of each other when they weren't in the same school she missed him more than she thought. She thought being a lone wolf she didn't need anyone. And maybe in the old cage that was correct. But in the new cage she was a tiny, but ferocious mouse. She needed the tall, dark haired giraffe to reach her books and make her feel better at lunch.

Arya realized that an unusual amount of time had passed and both the boys were staring at her.

"Oh yeah. It's nice to have classes with you again." she stammered.

"I am sure it is." Jason said with a smirk. Suggesting that Arya and Gendry liked each other was one of his favorite lunch time hobbies in the short two weeks she had known. She cursed herself how many opportunities she had given him.

"Shut up Hotpie." Gendry said quickly defusing the situation.

"Don't call me Hotpie!" Jason cried. "I hate that name!"

Arya didn't know why Jason was called Hotpie. It was a story from last year. Gendry had told her he was sworn to secrecy but it was a great story.

"How was your day?" Arya countered trying to ignore Hotpie's statement.

"Not to bad."Gendry began. "At the beginning of the year we took a personality test/job thing to determine what we should do with our lives. We got the results back today."

"And what are you supposed to be when you grow up?" Arya asked with a mocking tone in her voice. Not towards Gendry more towards the idea of a test telling you what to do with your life.

"I am supposed to be a chef." Hotpie blurted out with a mix of Roast Beef and water slurring in his mouth.

"Well obviously Hotpie." she shot back with a smirk. "I was asking Gendry. Which manly profession will you be? Lumberjack? Blacksmith?"

"Blacksmith?" Gendry countered. "In Wisconsin? In 1997?"

"Totally." Arya responded.

"Well blacksmith was not one of the options. It suggested it would be a good fit for me to a be a artist or graphic designer." he said, his voice fleeting at the end.

_He would make a good artist._

"I think you would make a better blacksmith." she said again eating more of her 'food'.

After lunch the other high point of the day was eighth period English 2. Not only did Mr. Kind fit his name he listened to his students and made covering Hamlet as fun as possible. And he allowed students to choose there own seats. The first day Arya waited outside the door of the class waiting for Gendry. She tried to look causal when he entered her view. This was the first time she realized how stupidly giddy she was to see him.

"Happy it's almost over?" he asked once he reached her.

"Oh yeah, totally." she responded quickly and thought for a moment. "Want to do something after school?"

"Sure." he said happily nodding. "My dad won't be home until later so we we are good to go on the big screen and Goldeneye."

Arya tried to hold back her stupid grin from the stupid boy. It was all so stupid.

_I know that spending the afternoon with Gendry, killing him with Oddjob, sounds amazing. He mean maybe I can snuggle up to him on the couch without him noticing and then fucking kill him a hat! But he doesn't need to know that. _

They made their way to the mid part of the room. The back of the room was already taken by students who wanted to be able to zone out without being noticed. So they took a couple of seat in the middle by the wall. Gendry sat next to the wall. Arya knew that he loved to doodle but didn't want other people seeing. He didn't seem to mind Arya seeing though which again made her stupidly fucking happy.

Mr. Kind began the class by handing out a syllabus and talking about what they would be learning that semester. They would begin with the Great Gatsby and then move onto Hamlet...and that's about as far Arya could follow. She really was looking forward to this class but the deck was stacked. The day was almost over and she couldn't wait for the afternoon. And he was right next to her, smelling of citrus, with those blue eyes, doodling in his notebook. Currently he was working on what looked like a three headed dragon he had titled 'Mr. Flamey'. Not the best name she would gladly admit but the dragon did look pretty bad-ass. Maybe if she asked nicely he would draw something for her.

_Okay you really need to get your shit together. You aren't Sansa. _

Two weeks later they sat and listened to a discussion of the meaning of the green light. Again, Arya felt guilty but couldn't resist. His mother had changed to a fresh linen fabric softener but it was still nice. Today's monster was called 'Mr. Toad'. His catch phrase was "You can't stop the tongue!"

The day ended and they walked back to Gendry's house. The school was about half way between her house and what she called Chateau Baratheon. Although the family was only Gendry, his little brother, and his parents, the house was seven bedrooms and four baths. She was jealous, her house was always crowded with her parents, Rob, Sansa, Arya, and Bran. Although they all had separate bedrooms, well since Jon moved for school, they were much smaller.

_I would kill to have Gendry's bedroom and not share a bathroom with Sansa._

The house was littered with dead things. Gendry's father was a huge hunter and this could be proven the number of deer heads mounted in the living room and main hall way. Every way you turned you would find a dead animal head or the color orange. It was unsettling, to be sure, but Goldeneye and Gendry were worth it.

Well they sat on the couch of his father's den playing the game she put her plan into effect. At first she said the far side of the couch wasn't comfortable. Then, when Gendry killed her with a rocket launcher she elbowed him in the side for revenge, but did not recede after the attack. Trying to causally sit closer to him.

_He's so warm. And I think I actually like the fresh linen smell more. I don't care I think the freaky deer are watching me with their dead blueberry eyes...it's worth it. _

At the end of the day she was down to 705 days in the cage and it wasn't to bad.

The next day didn't go as smoothly.

Gendry was no where to be found before school started. Arya tapped her foot with annoyance waiting for her Giraffe to come.

_Oh goddammit. He is a vital part to my morning. He gets my book, I sniff him, we make snarky comments about the Pycelle. It's how I like to start my day. _

Knowing the bell would ring soon she reached for her Algebra book. This failed as she expected and she could not reach it. Taking the bottom book with great care, knowing if she lost this Jenga game she would get hit in the head, she slowly took the book out. The bell rang, surprising her. The top books toppled out of the compartment. With amazing wolf...mouse...like dexterity she moved out the way. In the crowded hallway multiple books thudded to the ground. Some people laughed like stupid hyenas, other gawked like dogs who heard a whistle, and she was a ashamed little mouse. It wasn't exactly how she wanted to start the day.

She rushed to the class hoping the old man wouldn't notice the little mouse slip in a little late, but he did. "Good Morning Miss Stark." he said with a droll tone pointing out the petite freshmen entering late. "Now, Daria, please try to be on time next time."

_At least he is constant with his wrong names. _

Gendry appeared half way through the class. He looked sick and like he had not slept the night before. He walked quickly to the front of the room and gave the old man a excuse slip. He marched quickly trying not to be noticed and slipped into his chair. After the class Arya tried to talk to his friend but he quickly grabbed his books and left the room.

_Well...that's weird. _

The day was uneventful until lunch. The boy named Jason, but known as Hotpie for unknown reasons, sat at the table with Gendry. Again Gendry had 'food' in front of him but was not eating any. Hotpie happily munched on the Turkey club made for him. Gendry had a distant look in his eyes that was directed in no particular direction. Arya knew this on some level but couldn't help but notice how Gendry gaze was at a group of girls across the lunch room... that included her sister. Her perfect fucking sister and her perfect fucking friend talking about their perfect fucking lives Arya was in no way bitter.

The mouse sat with her Giraffe and...annoying Hippo who had a funny nickname. She couldn't help but notice how Gendry didn't even acknowledge her presence. Normally her noble giraffe would acknowledge her with a smile but nothing today. He continued to stare...in the direction of those fucking girls. She knew she was a little mouse who didn't have the physical aspects of the beasts he stared at. They were tall beautiful swans, with long necks and perfectly combed plumage. They moved gracefully unlike the mouse. They spoke in soft tones when the mouse only squeaked. And they had tits. Which really annoyed Arya. How could she compete with graceful swans with tits? She didn't mind she wasn't given the most shapely body was it so wrong to prefer that any girl that Gendry would look at be flatter then the globe before Columbus sailed the ocean blue?

"How's it going?" Arya asked her distracted Giraffe. Like he was roused from a deep slumber he shook his slightly and looked at Arya with a stupid look.

_Ohhhh...I am sorry I distracted you from the Swans. But I curious to see how you were doing you fucking ass-face. _

"Ohhh" he said. "I am okay."

_You aren't okay you fucking lying ass-face. You got to class late, you look like shit, and you keep on ogling those swans. _

Even Hotpie knew something was up. Normally he didn't notice anything besides if his mom forgot to pack a desert.

"You sure?" Arya said to her fucking lying lecherous giraffe.

"Yeah. I was a little sick this morning, but I am feeling better now." he responded. Looking at the mouse.

_He isn't telling me something. But he really wants to. _

"You sure?" she asked again.

"Yeah. I am okay." he replied, still staring off into the middle distance...where the perfect swans were seated.

The rest of the lunch was eaten in awkward silence. Hotpie trying quickly finish his desert as Arya and Gendry grazed on the 'lunch' they were given.

The end of the day came and Arya hoped that Gendry would be better.

_Maybe he wasn't staring at other girls. Maybe something is on his mind. Maybe my giraffe is still loyal to his mouse. Even though we aren't couple and I don't even want to date him. No, not all..._

Gendry still seemed a million miles away. Mr. Kind was talking about the American dream and Gendry might has well have been on the moon.

**What's wrong? **Arya wrote on her notebook. He hadn't even doodled in his notebook. He didn't even notice the note in Arya's notebook right away.

When he did notice he responded. **Nothing.**

**Something is up. **

**Don't know what to tell you. I'm okay. **

_You stupid boy. Stupid bull headed boy. You are not okay you fucking liar. You aren't a giraffe you are a bull. Unable to be moved or helped. Fuck it, I am done with Men. I am going to become a crazy cat lady like aunt Lysa. In fact, I'll be gay. I'll be a crazy gay cat lady. I will get a bumper sticker that says "I love my pussies" and everything will be great. _

The class ended without any more communcation between the two. Mr. Kind reminded everyone that the test on the Great Gatsby would be at the end of the week and wished everyone a good evening. Gendry gathered his things and rushed out of the classroom.

Arya didn't know what to do. She could tell that something was wrong with Gendry. But she felt betrayed. Normally she would be the closed off one that would have to be pestered into admitting something was wrong. Gendry was the strong one. Feeling like a lone mouse, without her bull/giraffe, she left school and went home.

When she got home she noticed her father was already there. Normally he wouldn't be home for about an hour. But, currently he say it in the living room, with a glass of brown liquid in his hand.

_Is dad drinking at four in the afternoon?_

She walked into the living room and tried to act normal...like her father wasn't slouched over on the couch with a glass of bourbon in his hand.

"Home early?"she asked discretely.

Ned looked up at her. Although he tried to look like nothing was bothering him, like the lying giraffe/bull, the clever mouse knew something was amiss.

"Yeah." he responded.

Arya still didn't know what to do. Besides Gendry her father was the only person she felt like she could talk to anymore. Jon was at college, her sister was self involved, Rob was nice but stupid, and Bran was too young. And her mother. Talking to mother was like talking to a wall...a judgmental wall who wanted Arya to be more like her sister.

_Are all the men in the world abandoning me today?_

Arya sat down next to her father. Today was already weird enough and now her father acting strange. She sat for what felt like forever until her father spoke up.

"How was is Gendry doing?" he asked trying not to reveal anything.

_I fucking knew something was going on. _

"He was showed up late to class and seemed to be sick all day." Arya replied.

Ned lowered his head sadly. He reached for his drink on the coffee table and swallowed the rest of the glass.

"Dad." Arya started slowly. "What's going on?"

Ned thought for a moment. He looked at his daughter. His face was twisted in a way. He was holdingback so much.

"Arya. Can you keep a secret?" he asked.

Arya nodded quickly. She had to know what was going on.

"Yesterday at work, Gendry's dad showed up drunk." he began. Arya wasn't surprised. Based on everything she had been told about him that seemed to make sense.

"He was supposed to have a meeting with clients and..." he paused. "He might have embarassed himself a little."

_Master of the understatement I am sure._

"After the meeting, the board of directors decided that Robert was too unstable. Even though his father started this company...he needed..." Ned again pause. The words seemed to hurt coming out.

"He needed to go."

"So...Gendry's dad got fired?" Arya asked.

"He did." Ned responded quickly. His tone telling the girl that the story wasn't over yet.

"I tried to call him today to see how he was doing." Ned began. He reached for the empty glass of liquor but was disappointed by the lack of liquid.

"He wasn't home. Willow told me that he left. That he left his family and may not be back anytime soon." her father said trying to hold back his emotion.

"So, Robert left Gendry and his family?" Arya asked.

"From what I understand...yes."

Arya's head begin to spin. She hugged her father and went to her room.

_Why didn't he tell me? _She asked herself over and over.

Arya sat on her bed and lost track of time. At some point her mother told her to come down for dinner and Arya declined saying she had a stomach ache. It wasn't a lie either. The world was spinning. Her father was a wreck and Gendry could barely talk to her. It was almost eight o' clock when Arya looked at the clock.

_I need to talk to Gendry. I need to know that he's okay. _

She walked downstairs and found her father sitting again in the living room alone.

_This time at least he isn't drinking. _

"I am going out." Arya announced to Ned.

He turned to her. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I am going to see how Gendry is doing."

Ned smiled and said "Okay."

Once out the front door Arya walked quickly. Passed the playground, passed the Citgo, and passed the school to Gendry's house. At some point she may started to run but she couldn't remember.

She rang the door bell and waited. And waited. The house was dimly light. She rang again and saw a light turn on the main hall way.

It was Gendry, looking more tired and sickly.

"Ohhh...Arya." he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you are doing?" she replied.

"I am fine" he said.

_Fucking liar. _

"Gendry let me in." she said quickly.

Gendry walked away from the door. He said nothing and went down the hall. The entire house was dark except for the light coming from a room further down the hall. He made a quick turn into what Arya knew was his father's 'den'. Quietly the mouse entered and crept into the house. The deer still sat on the wall with their blueberry eyes, more menacing in the dimly lit house.

She found him at his father's desk. It was large with assorted paperwork and some pictures. One that caught Arya's eye was a picture of Gendry with his 'first buck'. She had never seen him sit there before. Normally he would join her in this room on the couch in front of the fifty-five inch.

"My dad told me that your day left today." Arya the said suddenly trying to cut to heart of the matter.

"He did." Gendry responded matter of factually lifting a bottle to his lips.

_Jesus, Gendry is drinking! All the men in the world are falling apart around me...and they didn't even get me a wine cooler or something..._

Arya knew she was supposed to be calm. She was there for Gendry. He needed her. However, she knew being comforting wasn't exactly in her wheel house.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she began trying not to shout. "All day at school didn't think to mention that your father got drunk, got fired, and then walked out on you guys? And now your drinking!"

"Keep it down." Gendry fired back coldly. "Mom and dad were up late last night fighting. Eddie didn't get any sleep and he just went to bed."

"Where's your mom?" Arya asked. "Is she working?"

"Yep." Gendry took another sip of the Miller Lite in his hand and grimaced at the taste a little. "She was supposed to work at the hospital yesterday but called in sick because of dad." He paused as he tried to keep the anger down speaking of his father. "And since we don't know where went, or if he will be back, mom knows we need the money so she pulled a double this evening. Not to mention that being in this house, with his shit every where, makes he want to tear her hair out."

Arya stood dumbstruck. She had never heard Gendry be this angry before.

Gendry continued. "So, if you must know everything, my dad got fired yesterday. Got home drunk as shit and fought with my mom. At some point he said he couldn't be around as a failure and left. I went to school, had a shitty day, and came home." He paused to take another, larger, drink. His voice began to sound more desperate and venomous. "Mom asked me to make Eddie dinner. We ate Mac N' Cheese and watched Wheel of Fortune. He went up to bed, cried for about an hour, and I think he just went to sleep. And now I am enjoying my father's favorite beverage, in his den, thinking about how much I hate him and never want to see him again."

"Gendry." Arya began but didn't know what to say.

Gendry looked at then picture of him and the deer he shot. "God I hated that day. It was cold and miserable. I tried for weeks to talk my dad out of making me go." He shook is head. "You know what is really fucked up? I hated everything about that trip. Getting up early, the cold, the lack of indoor plumbing." His voice began to break and tears fell from his eyes. "But...but...once I shot that fucking deer my dad was so happy. I don't think he had ever been that happy with me."

He sat deeper in the chair and closed his eyes trying to stop crying.

_I understand why he didn't want to talk about it. _

"And now" he started. "And now I am alone."

_Know you aren't. I don't know what I want to do with the rest of life but I know I want you there. I know when I wake up in the morning your usually the first thing I think about. You have Eddie, you have your mom, and you have me. We aren't going to leave you. _

That is what Arya thought. What came out was "God, your fucking stupid."

Gendry popped his eyes open and saw Arya move closer. She keeled down in front of him.

"Your mom is still here. Eddie is still here. She said with a smile.

_I am still here. _

"And who knows maybe your father will come back." she said knowing that is what Gendry wanted to hear no matter what he said.

"Thanks Arya" he said. Taking a deep breath he moved forward in the chair. Arya looked puzzled until she realized that he was kissing her on the cheek.

_Holy shit he is kissing me...Holy shit he is kissing me...Holy shit he is kissing me..._

When Arya didn't respond he pulled away and had a small chuckle. "Sorry...must be the beer."

_Just fucking do it. _

She stood up and moved closer to him. She bent down and kissed him on the lips.

_He has really soft lips. I would have preferred my first kiss not have this much beer taste, but so it goes. _

She pulled away and looked him in the eye. "Don't worry. Because I am here for you too and I don't plan on going anywhere."

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this installment. For all seven parts I have rough outlines for what I want to do. For this chapter though it was "They are in high school...something something...Gendry is sad...something...his dad left...they have their first kiss." But once I started writing and I realized that writing the thoughts of a paranoid, jealous Arya is so much fun. **

**Some other thoughts:**

**What a crazy random happenstance: I wanted this story to take place two years after the first installment. When I got to them talking about Video Games I naturally mentioned Goldeneye because I probably spent weeks of my youth in that game. Turns out that Goldeneye came out a month before this chapter – so that was a nice surprise. **

**Musical inspiration: I didn't know how to begin this chapter so I started typing and turned on my iPod. The song that came on was "You've got time" which is the theme song from Orange is the New Black and everything totally made sense. Because when I think of High School...prison also comes to mind. Also, if you didn't get the reference, the mouse thing is actually taken from A Clash of Kings. She was actually going to be a ferret until some one pointed that out to me. **

**Dammit, Jason: I hope you enjoyed Hotpie's name. At some point you will find out why he is called Hotpie (once I think of a funny story that is...)**

**A joke that didn't make it in: When Arya is going on about how she will be a crazy, gay, cat lady I originally ended that with her thinking "And then I will open a bar for older Bi-Sexual women called _The Grey Area." _But decided that a 14 year old would not come up with that odd of a double pun. **

**A shout out to a southern lady: I realize I could give some credit to a ****aSouthronLady. Her 'Frenzy' entry also had the pair playing video games. That isn't really what inspired me to write my first chapter, but I did read it before writing mine, so that probably influenced me a bit. But go check that out – their playing OOT. **

**Next time Arya and Gendry begin dating and continue to deal with being teenagers in – Bound (Or where does she think she is going to put that?)**


	3. Bound - Part 1

**Warning: The following depicts graphic and vulgar descriptions of sexual activity between minors. But...since you presumably are familiar with A Game of Thrones/ASOIF...this is pretty much par for the course. I mean the story begins with a girl basically being sold by her brother and a boy being pushed out a window because he saw two royal siblings fucking (they were fucking, not making love, but more on that in the 'Haven' chapter.) Nothing here should really rock your world my point is. **

**Actually, I would guess some of you are probably looking forward to this. So yay for Smut!**

**Anyways, again, I am not George R. R. Martin. Just thought I would clarify. **

_**Volume III**_

_**Bound – Part 1 (or Ohh! That's why he's doing that! )**_

**December 3, 1998**

**The Show Dog **

The waiting room was barren of all knowledge. He wasn't stupid enough for People, he wasn't young enough for Highlights, and didn't enjoying killing things enough for Gun and Ammo. It was moments like this that Gendry hated the fact that his mother was a nurse. She demanded that her son get checked up every year and ever since his father had left her desire to keep him safe was amplified. Well not to mention the...compromising position...she caught he and Arya in last week. That position was her aggressively dry humping him in his bedroom.

_I mean I get her point, but I am not getting an STD from Arya. And for that matter I am not going to get an STD through jeans._

Normally one of them would keep better track of the time and keep an ear open for the sound of his mother returning home. For some reason both of them were more distracted than usual.

_I can't speak for Arya but I was probably distracted by her grinding her crotch against mine. _

"Gendry Baratheon?" The nurse asked to the room. Gendry got up and followed her down a narrow hallway. The taupe floor and matching walls were soothing and nauseating to Gendry. That day he was wearing blue jeans and a faded brown Led Zeppelin shirt. He was told that it belonged to his father when he found it in a closet one day. It was one of the few things he could associate with his father and not get angry.

Reaching the observation room the nurse lead him and proceeded to weigh and measure him. "Okay, the doctor will be in in a minute. Just have a seat on the table." Gendry plopped himself onto the bed covered with what looked like butcher's paper.

The doctor arrived a few minutes later looking out of sorts. "Hello, Gendry," he said in a calm voice as he reached out his hand still wearing latex glove from a previous exam. An uncomfortable moment passed as Gendry waiting for the doctor to notice the glove. He didn't.

_Fuck it. But if I some how actually get an STD from this asshole and his gonorrhea infested glove I am going to be so pissed. I mean, if I get an STD I should at least get to cum. _

Gendry looked the doctor in the eye and shook his hand. Only then did he notice the glove still on his hand. "Oh-Oh-Oh...sorry about that." He said as he disposed of the glove.

_Good...only eleven seconds to notice. _

Dr. Qyburn seemed a bit different but knowledgeable. Gendry's old doctor, Dr. Luwin, passed away the previous year and the boy didn't know what to except from his new physician. Qyburn said he was a medic in the Gulf War but was discharged for some reasons involves experiments or something. Gendry wasn't sure if he was kidding or not so just smiled and nodded. As Gendry lay down on the bed the doctor asked him to remove his shirt so he could check his pulse and his diaphragm. As the doctor finished Gendry slowly moved back to a sitting position and the doctor announced "Okay, stand up and drop you pants."

_What now?_

Gendry must of looked confused. "Oh, now don't be bashful. It is a normal part of an exam when you reach your age." Qybrun said with a small smile that was both relaxing and terribly eerie.

Gendry stood and did has he was told, but was still without his shirt which he removed earlier.

_I know it wouldn't be much different with a shirt but now he can see my nipples which makes this extra weird._

On his rolling chair Qyburn moved towards Gendry and quickly took a handful. Gendry wasn't panicked by the sudden movement but felt more grace should be used by a doctor.

"Okay then, let's see. Mhmmm." Qyburn said as he examined the boy. "Well, one of those, two of those...yep everything seems good."

_Good, everything is fine. So please let me go so I am no longer a show dog._

Qyburn then chuckled. "Kids these days...was the haircut really necessary?"

Gendry wasn't sure how to answer. In truth he shaved there because he was told it made masturbation much better and thought 'what was the worse that could happen?' He did not think of this possible outcome.

"Okay," the doctor began as he increased his grip. "Cough," he ordered. Gendry looked down at the doctor and didn't know what to do. If he coughed as normal he would cough right onto the man's face.

"Cough..." the doctor said again more annoyed. Being a good show dog Gendry tipped his head to the sky and coughed.

_That cough did not sound like an 'arf' – that's in your head. _

Qyburn pulled back his hand and motioned for Gendry to pull up his pants. Gendry quickly reached for his pants and pulled them back up. His shirt was further away but he didn't care how many awkward movements he had to make to get there.

_Moments I never want to have again...a possible disgraced military doctor grabbing my balls and questioning my choice of public hair removal._

**The Blushing Girl **

It was a Stark tradition that each Thursday night was family spaghetti night. Her mother said that it was not mandatory but it would be a fun time for them to bond. Cat called this 'fundatory' which made her children cringe. Over the years the dynamics of the dinner had changed. When the entire family was there it was a lively affair. Rob would try to impress his father with whatever stories he from school. Sansa and her mother would gossip about different people they saw around town and at church. Bran, Jon, and Arya would at least have each other to talk about books, or video games, or how their family drove them a little crazy.

However, with Jon finishing college and Rob now starting his first semester the chat at dinner had changed. Sansa still chattered aimlessly but whatever and Cat would listen patiently. Ned and Bran talked a bit about sports, a subject Bran took some interest in. And Arya usually just sat and listened. She was actually quite okay with this. She liked to listen to everyone, listen to their dreams and the lies they told. She could tell it bothered her mother that Arya was so quiet thinking she was depressed or angry.

_I could tell you about that book I am reading, but you wouldn't get it. I could tell you about the TV I watch, but I doubt you'd get Buffy. And you would never watch Annie Hall or Robocop, so I think our connections there are shot to. Or I could tell you about Gendry...but I don't think you would want to hear about that. _

"How was your day Arya?" Cat asked the distracted girl. Her mind was slowly recounted the last time she and Gendry were together, which sent chills through her body. Although she ignored the abrupt end when his mom came home.

"Arya, your mother asked you a question." Ned added in to fully get his daughter's attention.

"Oh sorry, was spacing out." She said looking at her dad and then her mom. "What did you ask?"

"How are was you day?" She asked again. Her auburn hair was in a lovely french braid that hung down her back. A light blue blouse covered her upper body that matched her fair skin and her eyes. Looking at her hands her nails were freshly manicured that morning as part of her Thursday ritual that ended in this family Italian feast.

"Oh, it was okay," Arya began. Her hair was cut in a bob that ended near the bottoms of her ears and dark brown like her father's hair. She was currently wearing a black T-shirt Jon has got her from one of the concerts he went to but her mother would not allow her to go. Arya found it a small victory that her father said she could wear the Green Day shirt that said Nimrod. "Had a test in European History, almost fell asleep in Trig, and Gendry and I went out for lunch." She finished with an unexpected smile. Usually she did not mention the boy in her life. She had not yet told her family what they were doing. Actually they had not yet fully discussed it. They were always together, they shared a special bond, and at this point were regularly rounding second base. She knew that made him the "B" word, but wasn't comfortable with it for whatever reason.

"Ohhh," she replied obviously intrigued to hear about a boy. "And how is Gendry?"

"Ohhh, he's good," the girl responded as she felt her face blush.

"And you two went out for lunch?" Sansa chimed in with a shitty grin.

_Dammit Sansa. You catch us making out once and then start giving me this shit. I haven't once mentioned Joffery since you got caught. _

"We did. He had a Quarter Pounder, I had some McNuggets. Not the healthiest I know but we needed a lovely midday binge." She stated trying to change the subject to anything else, Maybe junk would grab her mother's attention.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Gendry lately..." Cat began and Arya's heart dropped.

_Not this conversation. Not this conversation. I don't want to hear about how I should be responsible or how I should make good choices. Or if should ask her or Father Maxi for advice if I am confused and need guidance. _

"Yeah Arya, You and Gendry are basically on top of each other at this point." Her sister added with a smirk.

Cat looked a little alarmed but did not take the comment fully to heart. Bran appeared to wince a little and Ned began to shift awkwardly at seeing his youngest daughter squirm been the red haired menaces that swarmed her.

Not knowing what to say Arya just spurted out what she knew to be true. "I guess we have. Actually I was going to head over to his house after dinner to study Trig with him and on Saturday we were going to see a movie."

Ned and Brandon looked surprised at her for admitting what they all suspected. Sansa and Cat both sat silently not excepting her to take control of the conversation.

"So, you and Gendry are going on a date on Saturday?" Ned asked after a moment. This would be the first time Arya had ever officially been on a date and suddenly realized that maybe her would have a father say about it.

_Fuck this. I am done keeping a secret. I am so happy with him. _

"Yep," she said calmly, "I guess we have been on a few dates at this point. I wouldn't count ordering pizza and watching SNL a date, or eating McNuggets in the back of his car a date, but there have been a few others." Her mother cringed a bit at the mention of the backseat of Gendry's car.

_I said eating McNuggets mother, not eating other things. And besides if Gendry refered to me as a Quarter Pounder I'd beat the shit out of him. _

"Well that is nice to hear...finally..." Cat added with a bitter tone to her voice. Arya wasn't sure if she felt angry about her choice of Gendry, her choice to date at all, or not telling her about the boy. Arya decided she might has well double down at this point.

"Look," Arya began, "I am sorry if I didn't tell you, but it just wanted to avoid an awkward moment like this right now. And, you know, we get enough talk about Boyfriends from Sansa." Arya blushed even more and didn't even try to fight the smile.

_Gendry is my boyfriend. _

"Ohhh, so he is your boyfriend. I thought you just randomly made out with guys sometimes." Sansa said taking a bite of a meatball.

_Goddammit Sansa. I know you got caught recently but don't try to put the spotlight on me. I don't want mom and dad thinking about Joffery and Gendry even remotely together._

"Hey-y-y-y-y, I am pretty full so I am going to go up to my room. Great meal mom." Bran said quickly placing his fork on top of meal and walking away from the situation that was bound to get worse. Normally Cat would have told him to stay and finish but she had larger concerns.

"We were not 'making out', only kissing a bit. And it weird that you were watching." Arya countered trying to stay relaxed and not call her Sister a back stabbing bitch. That wouldn't help at all.

"Now Arya..." Cat began trying to calm the situation she helped create, "It's important that you be responsible." As the last word came out she shot a look at Sansa who flushed under the weight of her mother's gaze.

"Mom," Arya began to whine, dreading the possible conversation that would come. "We were just kissing and no matter where you do that nothing bad will happen." The last comment was directed at Sansa and her indiscretions. She had told Arya the full details about the tryst with the rich blonde boy. And it was bad. Sansa sensed that Arya would release all of the information and looked sadly at Arya in surrender.

"Arya is a very responsible girl." Ned stated trying to avoid a confrontation between his daughter and his wife. "I trust her and Gendry...I wish she would have told us sooner...but it was kind of obvious."

_I love that he trusts me but I hate that I was obvious. _

Wanting to leave before things got worse Arya stood from the table and looked at her mom. "So I am going over to Gendry's to study." Her mom looked like she was about to say something but Arya started again. "His mom is home and so is his brother."

_Of course by Home I mean busy at work, but Eddie is there...probably._

Her mother seemed a little more relieved but still put off.

"I'll be home at 10? Okay?"

Her father nodded as did her mom. "Just be sure to wear your jacket. I think winter is finally here."

"Yeah, it's seems to have taken it's time." Ned added.

Sansa looked sheepishly at Arya. Her plan to deflect some of the unwanted attention she had received lately had failed and she knew it. Arya understood why she didn't want the mother she loved to continue to look at her judgment but those were the consequences of being caught with Joffery in a hot tub.

Arya walked to the door, grabbed her jacket and backpack, and left the house. It was being to lightly snow.

_This is so great. It's snowing, my mom just found out I am with Gendry and didn't have a stroke or try to ground me until I'm 23. I took Sansa down a peg. And now Gendry and I are dating...I can't wait to tell him. _

Happiness filled the girl as she seemed to skip towards Gendry's. It had been a little over a year since Robert had left. At first it was hard on Gendry, but he tried to be strong for his mom and brother. She had to go back to work full time which meant that Gendry had to take care of himself and Eddie on a more regular basis. Arya was there to help whenever she could. Of course at best she could load a dishwasher or make some chicken tenders, but Gendry did like having her around. Helping Gendry around the house lead to watching movies snuggled on the couch. Studying for finals lead to walks by the lake. And one day during the summer listening to music on Gendry's bed lead to more than either excepted. They had not talked about what they were to each other. Arya was afraid of the topic and Gendry didn't bring it up. However, there was an unsaid understanding. She was his and he was hers.

She reached his door and was happy to see Gendry's blue Saturn in the drive way.

_Snow is nice but I don't want to walk back. Maybe my boyfriend can give me a ride home. _

As that thought passed her mind she giggled and doubted herself for a moment.

_What if he doesn't want that. I mean he hasn't brought it up. What if he doesn't want to be with me..._

The moment passed and self doubt lingered. She sighed and poked at the door bell.

A moment later Gendry was at the door looking freshly showered. His head was shampooed and looked shiny in the light. And she noticed something else.

_Did he shave? He hates that. Did he do that for me? Last week when I said his face was scratchy I was only kidding...and I kind of liked it. _

"Hi there," Gendry said and motioned for her to come in.

"Hi," she said with a wink as she rubbed her hand over his as she entered. "Ready to study for Trig?"

"Ohh, totally." He responded with a sarcastic tone.

"Ohh, you have to just look at it in the right angle." Arya said with a smirk. It took Gendry a moment to get the terrible pun and rolled his eyes at her.

She took off her coat and dropped her bag next to it. Gendry noticed this and didn't say anything. The bag was only brought to appease her parents or if his mom were to show up. They walked passed the living room and Eddie was sitting on the couch happily watching TV.

"Hi Eddie," Arya said happily. She had started to feel like a big sister to Eddie and enjoyed the boy. Of course the couple of times he walked into Gendry's room without knocking was a little rude, but so it goes.

"Hi Arya, going to...study tonight?" He asked.

_I think at this point everyone assumes we're together. And I thought we were kind of sly. _

"Yes, Edward." Gendry said trying to assert some authority. "We going to study. And if mom calls what do you say?"

"That you and Arya are here...studying in the living room."

"And what else?"

Eddie rolled his eyes and repeated something he was probably told multiple times before Arya arrived, "Knock first."

They ascended the stairs trying to hide their excitement. The house had changed in the last couple of years. The dear heads had been removed along with many of the family photos that included Robert. Gendry had told Arya his mother planned on moving at some point but she held out hope that maybe his father would return and everything would return to normal. For now he was somewhere in Chicago and sent checks every other week. Arya once asked if Gendry knew anything more and he said that he didn't, that his mom did, but he didn't want to know.

Gendry's room was large and comfortable. He had a double mattress to Arya's single. His closet was twice the size and he had gotten his own larger TV in his room for his last birthday.

_Oh to have a rich father like Gendry...who abandoned me for no good reason. _

"How was your day?" She asked sitting on the bed staring into his sapphire eyes.

"Oh great," he began with a chuckle turning his desk chair around to face Arya. "I told you I had a doctor's appointment today right?"

She nodded. "The doctor had weird name right? Cuebraun?"

"Dr. Qyburn," Gendry corrected. "He is rather interesting."

"How so?" She asked only half interested. Her mind was else where planning what to do to Gendry and where to do it.

"Well, I get to the appointment and it is going fine...same old same old. And then...he tells me to take my pants off."

_Way to bury the lead Baratheon. _

Arya cocked her head. "And how did that go?"

"Well, I was a little surprised to say the least. And I never realized how cold latex can be in certain areas."Arya laughed and smiled at him.

"Do you have any interesting news? Did any old men touch you in your bathing suit area today? I suppose if they did you wouldn't be in such a good mood." Arya kicked him lightly in the shin and he chortled in slight pain.

"No, no old men touched my special areas today. But I did have an interesting story to tell, but..." Arya patted the spot on the bed next to her, "I think you should be here when I tell you it."

Gendry smiled and got up slowly moving next to her.

_I love the way his shampoo smells. I love the way he smells. I love..._

"So, it was spaghetti night," Arya began and lowered her hand onto Gendry's thigh. He of course noticed but tried to act normal. His muscle was firm and warm to the touch.

"Ahh, the legendary Stark family dinner night." he said moving his fingers down to hers and began to trace little circles on her hand.

Arya held a moan in her throat, struggling to keep her cool. "And you were a topic of conversation."

Gendry stopped his motions as he taken aback. "Was I now?"

"Aye, you were," she grinned and chuckled knowing what came next and his probable reaction. Her hand slowly began to rub up and down from his knee to just below his apex. He groaned at being teased both physically and in conversation.

"And what exactly did you Starks talk about?" He grunted out trying to keep some semblance of normalcy as the petite girl next to him rubbed him tortuously.

"Ohhh," Arya stopped her motions and slowly straddled Gendry's hips. He moved back allowing their entire bodies to be on the bed. "You see, my mom asked me what I was up to this weekend and I decided to tell them we planned on going to the movies."

Gendry looked up at her with a curious gaze. "And what did they say?"

"Ohhh, they asked if it was a date." Arya said lowering her weight on to his lower body causing him to exhale slowly in pleasure.

"And did what did you tell them we were doing?" Gendry slowly moved his hands up her body to her hips and dug his fingers into her jeans.

"Well, I told them that we were going on a date." She moved her face to his and kissed him slowly.

"Are we now?" He asked with a little laugh.

_Aren't we?_

She stopped her movements and began to get off of Gendry. He placed his hands on her lower back to stop her.

"Hey, hey, we are. I was only kidding." He said with a smile.

"We are? I mean...we don't have to...you never brought it up...and I wouldn't want to force you into anything..."Arya began to mumble off. Much of the confidence said gained earlier standing up to her sister and mother draining away.

"Arya, I never brought up because about half the things you say are complaining about Sansa and Joffery." He sat up slowly and she moved with him so she was cradled in his lap. "Not to sound like an ass, I didn't want to scare you away. I didn't want to push you to hard. I knew when you we ready we'd have this talk."

Arya bit her lip slightly and looked away from the boy. His grip around her body tightened, he slipped his hand under her T-Shirt and slowly began to rub similar circles on her back.

"So..." Arya's head raised backed to the boys gaze. She paused longer than she expected when she looked in her eyes. "You wouldn't mind, dating me, and...you know...being my boyfriend?"

He again laughed but this time Arya's heart did not sink. "I would love to be your boyfriend."

It didn't take much more than that for Arya to push against his body and force them back onto the bed. Their lips moved against each other and Arya slowly began to nibble on he lower lip the way she knew he loved.

_Well either he loves it or every time I does that sexy groan for some other reason. _

They had learned from each other over time. Their first time kissing was so bad in retrospect. Gendry used to much tongue, Arya not enough. Their teeth clanked together making a terrible noise. But they had gotten better. They learned what to do with their hands, with their eyes, and their bodies. Well at least what the other wanted. But what Arya planned next was a brave new world.

She rolled off of him and onto his side with him still on his back. She kept her face next to his and continued to kiss even as he looked on confused, but intrigued by the change in events. Her hand slowly went back to his thighs and slowly began to rub again. As he moaned Arya slowly reached up further to the button that held his pants together. She felt Gendry's body tighten with surprise and excitement. They had not yet moved pass this layer of clothing yet. She slowly looked into his eyes for some kind of sign of permission. She felt it rude just to unbutton his pants.

He smiled and said, "feel free."

_Like he was going to say "oh no, don't touch my penis." When my mom talked to me earlier tonight I really doubt this was the end result she wanted. _

She fumbled for a moment and unbuttoned his jeans. She tried to remove his pants with a smooth motion but with his weight against the bed it was not possible. Realizing the flaw in her plan she looked back to him asking for his assistance. He laughed again.

"What's so funny?" She asked slightly surprised at his laughter.

"This is the second time today I am taking my pants off for someone. This time I am a little more excited."

"A little more?" Arya asked with mock insult in her voice.

"A bit." He said with a smug smile pulling down his pants.

"More than a bit, she replied, reaching up to his aroused cock still in his underpants. He was wearing Spider-Man boxers but she wasn't about to mention that.

_I won't ask why he has this pair of underwear. I am more interested on way it was designed so Peter Park's face is right over Gendry's Peter. _

"I guess more than a little," he replied stuttering as he spoke.

She slowly moved he hand up and down his shaft as Gendry tried to keep his moaning down so his little brother didn't hear.

Arya began to remove the under garment from her boyfriend. Spider-Man slowly moved down his legs and fell to the ground. Now Arya had lived with her father and three brother so she stumbled into rooms and seen penises...

_Penises? That doesn't sound right. Penes? Penisa. I think I like Penisa. _

Anyways, she had seen naked men before. But she never made eye contact with one and was never face-to-face.

Gendry stood like a statue, unsure for the second time that day, exactly what to do. Sensing his nervousness she moved back and patted the bed again for him to lay down next to her again. He laid down next to her and wrapped his right arm around her so she was in the crook of his arm, but still facing upright.

She began to look down at what she had in her hand. On closer inspection she noticed that a small smear of cum began to form on his tip. "Ohh, he's crying" she said slowly trying to be both funny and sexy at the same time.

He chuckled, "Well you will just have to make him feel better."

She slowly began to rub him and noticed a problem right away...friction. Gendry clenched his jaw as she moved and she stopped and said "mm-hmm" trying to think of a solution.

Gendry slowly got up from the bed and moved to his bed side table. Arya had never seen him open that before and understood why it might be a complicated issue. Inside was a pack of condoms and some personal lucubration.

She snickered a bit. "Oh so that's what in that drawer. And you never mentioned those things?"

"Well..." he began to reply "you weren't my girlfriend until about 6 minutes ago." And shot her a small smile.

She reached for the lube and was intrigued. She was luck because her personal equipment was self lubricating and was unfamiliar with this substance.

"Gendry...this is like half empty? How often do you used this?" she said with a laugh as she began to slowly squirt the substance on his tip. He moaned as the cool liquid slid down.

"Well, it is a good stress release." He hit the word release with importance.

She giggled and kissed him deeply as her hand went back to her duty. It took a moment to find the proper motion but his hand went down to hers to guide.

Up, Down, Up, Down, their hands moved together as Arya began to feel a rhythm right for Gendry. He wasn't wearing socks and she noticed his toes began to wiggle about. She held back a laugh as she would not want to ruin the moment.

_Besides it is kind of cute in a dorky-sexy way. _

As she increased her speed she noticed his right leg begin to tighten and breathing increase. She was held tight against him on the bed and would kiss his neck gently as her hand worked. His right arm wrapped around her body and reached down and forcefully grabbed her ass and she moaned in pleasure. Gendry's eyes, that were closed at this point, popped open in excitement at her growl. She moaned again and she felt his entire body shift.

Gendry then began to move his shirt up off of his belly so his stomach was exposed.

_Why the fuck is he doing that? Is he presenting his stomach part of his deal? I mean, I guess I can be into that..._

He moaned "faster" and she complied. Within an minute his body tighten greatly and his eyes shut tight. She felt a spasm from his member as cum spurted out onto his stomach.

_Ohhh! That's why he moved his shirt. _

They lay there for a moment as Arya began to move circles in the warm liquid now on Gendry's stomach. His breathing returned to normal and looked at what she doing.

"What ya doing?" he asked regaining his composure.

She looked down with great thought. "Well, I have never seen this stuff before, and it is interesting. It is slippery."

"It is," he replied as he began to get up off the bed. "If I don't clean it up in a couple minutes it will become all crusty."

Arya laughed at the frankness as Gendry reached deeper in the drawer and brought out some baby wipes.

"Baby wipes?" She asked.

"Yep, I made way to many towels crusty before I figured that one out."

Still naked from the shirt down he moved back to the bed and looked at her. "Well, now, I feel guilty because I just had a great time but I feel something should be done for you."

He gave he a devilish grin and his eyes had devious ideas as he sat on the bed next to her...but then there was a knock on the door.

"Gendry? I need some help." Eddie said on the other side of the door.

Gendry sighed loudly and looked down. "What do ya need buddy?" He asked without trying to sound annoyed.

"Well, I spilled some soda on the couch and I am trying to get it out. I don't mom to freak out when she gets home."

He rolled his eyes and looked at Arya sadly. She smiled and shurged.

"I'll be out in a minute." He yelled.

"It's okay," she said standing up and kissing him on the cheek. "There will be other times."

"There will be?" He said putting his clothes back on.

"Oh fuck yeah," she said. "I finally have a boyfriend, I want to enjoy every bit of him that I can."

_**AN: Hello again. I hope you enjoyed my first attempt at smut. It was an interesting experience to write something that could be enjoyed in a sexual way but still be funny. **_

_**Part 1: So this chapter is only half done. I originally had a whole second half to this chapter that took the couple ahead a year and much further into their relationship. But once I got writing I felt I had some stuff to work with in the doctor's office, the meal, and the time spent in the bedroom. So there will be more to the 'Bound' portion of this story. Also, I will go into more detail about what Joffery and Sansa did in a hot tub. **_

_**Credit to Louie CK: The Penisa joke I kind of lifted from Louie CK. When I wrote it down I didn't realize I stole that joke from him but in my proof reading it was obvious. I left it in because I personally enjoy it a lot. **_

_**Review-gasm: I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited this story. It is a great feeling to check my e-mail, find out people out there in the world like my writing. **_

_**Next time, Arya deals with a chilly situation, sign language and Spider-Man are discussed, and Gendry makes a total ass out of himself in front of Ned. All that, and more in Bound – Part 2 (or best laid plans)**_


	4. Bound - Part 2

_**Warning: Again this chapter will contain frank and graphic depictions of teenagers in sexual situation. Again I will point out that The Song of Fire and Ice universe is so fucked up that anything I write hardly compares to GRRM. I mean in the fourth book Cersei talking about how she enjoyed swallowing Robert's cum because she was eating his heirs. There are many valid reason to ingest semen - affection, surprise, you lost a bet - but GRRM gave us a vindictive jizz eater. **_

_**Also, a quick note on ages here. I know I said the ages in the first chapter but I want to change that around because I realize at this point Sansa would be twenty and want her to be younger. In Sum, Sansa and Gendry are both seventeen year old high school seniors and Arya is a sixteen year old junior at the beginning of this chapter. **_

_**Again, I am not George R. R. Martin. However, whenever I look at him I think he was destined to either be a fantasy writer or a steamboat captain.**_

_**Episode 3: Part 2  
**_

_**Bound (or where does she think she is going to put that?)**_

**February 8, 1999 **

**The Sick Vermin **

Arya Stark awoke from uneasy dreams to find she was a sick vermin. The cold she was nursing for the last couple of days had fully crippled her. Her raspy voice voice was almost non-existent at this point. The day before her body ached and now she could barely move. Breathing was replaced by wheezing and coughing. Her nose leaked yellow mucus as she tried to get up. She didn't want to be sick. In AP English they were discussing Kafka and she had labs to finish in Biology. She didn't have time to be sick. And, that weekend she would seventeen. She and Gendry had plans and she would not allow this sickness to detour that. She would not be sick that weekend at least. In the meantime though she would not be going to school today.

Reaching to her bedside table she reached for the phone. She pressed speed dial one and place the phone to her face. She tried to swallow as much spit and phlegm before someone answered. After a couple rings a young voice was heard, "Hello?"

Arya moved her mouth away from the receiver and coughed before she answered "Hi Eddie, it's Arya. Is Gendry up?"

"Ummm...hold on..." the young boy said placing the phone down. "Gendry! Your girlfriend is on the phone!"

_Little shit. _

There was muffled noises as she heard Gendry pick up the phone. "Hello?" He asked, his voice a little scratchy from just waking up. Arya could not stop another cough and this time did it right into the phone.

"Still feeling like shit?" He responded.

"Yep. Would you mind picking up my stuff for me today?" She asked sadly fully realizing she would spend most of the day in a zombie like state enjoying the wonders of DayQuil.

"I will. Feel better. Get some sleep and watch the Price is Right. Maybe they will play Cliff Hangers."

Arya laughed remembering the obnoxious game. On hot days last summer they spent hours at Gendry's air conditioned house watching enlightening daytime Television. Price is Right was one of their favorites and the yodeling pricing game a joy of hers. "I'll try. See you after school?"

"I'll stop by with your stuff. Feel better." He said with a pause wanting to say something.

"Have a good day." Arya broke the silence knowing what words hung on both their lips but neither could say.

"You too," he responded and hung up.

She thought of getting up to tell her mom she would not be going to school today but she knew her mom would be by shortly. Arya got up at 6:00, had some breakfast around 6:30, and Gendry picked her up at 7:00, at least during the cold months when she didn't want to walk. Any deviation in this would be noticed.

Around 6:35 there was a knock at her door. Arya moaned "come in."

Her mom walked in still in her pajamas. "Still feeling under the weather?" Arya coughed and sniffed again as her answer. "I'll call you in," Cat said moving towards her daughter for a closer examination. In her youth, when Arya avoided school more, she tried to feign sickness to avoid going to that cage. She would wake before her mom, quickly do jumping jacks to work up a slight sweat, rub her face vigorously to create more warmth, and then gargle warm water to trick the thermometer. Cat grew wise to these over time and was more suspicious of her daughter. Cat felt he daughter's face to check her temperature. As she sat at the edge of the bed she looked at her sick little girl. "Want to go to the doctor?" She asked with worry in her voice.

Arya shook her head after a moment of thinking. "Nah, it's just a cold. Maybe tomorrow if I am not feeling any better." She answered thankful her mother asked and did not order.

"Okay, did you need anything?" Cat asked getting up and moving out of the room.

"Some DayQuil if we have any and maybe some water." She said rolling onto her other side before realizing she had another piece of information to share. "Ohh, and Gendry will be stopping by after school, I asked him to get whatever stuff I missed today."

"That's nice of him," Cat said sincerely. The mother of the Stark clan was protective of her pack but Gendry was growing on her. He was a nice boy who took care of her difficult daughter. She just always want the door to be open a crack Arya realized. As Cat left Arya rolled to her side and a thought popped in her mind.

_Fuck, it is coming out today. I could ask mom to pick up a copy but she'd probably pick up the wrong book. I'll just have to wait until I am functioning human to go to Target to get it. _

The day passed in a blur. Cat returned to Arya's room a few minutes later with medicine and water. She slept through The Price is Right and was only roused to consciousness with her mom giving her some grilled cheese and tomato soup for lunch. It was a little reminder of her childhood and Arya was happy to have the treat. She tried to stay awake and work on some homework she had around after that. She was already going to fall behind but wanted to avoid that. However, when she looked at her Algebra 2 book the numbers began to swirl around her head.

_Fuck it. Fuck it. You win you fucking cold. _

She feel back asleep and had bizarre dreams. She was a wolf walking through the woods and happened upon others. There was a dragon, a stag, and Flacor. They were planning a lovely Sunday afternoon brunch and Arya had to go get the Tomato Juice and Vodka for the Bloody Marys. This would be difficult because as she didn't have any cash and forgot her debit card at home. Not to mention she was a wolf and would probably not be able to buy those things. She woke with a start when she began to eat the stag.

It was four-thirty and Arya was confused. Gendry got off school at 3:00pm and should have been there by now. She got up, feeling a bit better, and looked around the room. There were no signs he was there without waking her. She laid back down.

_I hope he didn't forget. I wanted to get that stuff and say Hi. Truthfully I would want him to snuggle with me the rest of the evening, he is such a good big spoon. But, I doubt mom would be okay with that and I don't want to give him this plague. _

A few minutes later she heard the door bell ring and conversation from below. It was distant at first but came in clear as the people neared the door.

"That's good to hear about Eddie. I know this has been hard on him." She heard her mom say.

"He's hanging in there." She heard her boyfriend say.

There was a knock as her mom opened the door a bit. "Arya, Gendry is here." She said into the room.

Arya coughed a bit and spouted out "Tell him to come in and that he's late."

"Sounds like she is feeling better." She heard Gendry quip and her mom laugh.

_Did my mom just laugh at Gendry? Did I take NyQuil by mistake? If Falcor comes in here I am freaking out. _

Luckily, it was just Gendry. He entered the room quietly and left the door open a bit. "Hey," he started quietly, "How was your day? How are you feeling?"

Arya sat up a bit, "My day was okay, feeling a bit better, kind of want to watch the Never-Ending Story again."

"Really now?" Gendry asked with a smirk and sat next to her.

"Get my stuff?" Arya asked slowly and continued with more accusation in her voice "And why are you so late?"

"Well," Gendry started, "I have your stuff right here. And I had to stop to make before  
I came over."

"And what was so important you couldn't come and help your ailing girlfriend?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I had to stop at Target really quick. Something came out today."

A grin quickly grew over her face. "You got it for me? You knew it came out today?"

"Of course I got it, you have been talking about it for the last month non-stop." Gendry reached into his backpack and brought out a brown paper bag. Arya quickly grabbed it out of his hands and pulled her prize out of the bag. In her hands rested the thick tomb of fantasy that read A Ballad of Hot and Cold Things. Holding back a cough she bobbed her head a little in excitement.

"Awesome" she said simply enough, admiring the book. It was then that she noticed that it was not given to her in a plastic target bag. She looked at the simple brown bag and noticed it was from Book World.

"You went to Book World? Why not Target?" She asked.

"I did go to Target. It wasn't there. It also wasn't at Wal-Mart, and it wasn't at the Bookfinders downtown. So I gave Book World a shot and they had it." Arya coughed a bit to hid a little tear that was forming in her eye.

_He went too four different stores and drove about 50 miles round trip to get me this. I have to say it, I have to. _

She still had a raspy voice and didn't want her first time saying this to be gravely. Looking up at Gendry and his deep blue eyes she thought of a solution.

_So glad I took that sign language class in summer school that one year. _

Raising her right hand up she placed her ring and pinky finger in the air and lowered her two middle fingers. Her thumb also extended out and she gave Gendry a meek but meaningful smile. He looked confused for a moment and said, "Spider-Man?"

_Spider-Man? What the fuck?_

Arya looked angry and hurt. "No, not Spider-Man you stupid ass!" She lightly yelled hurting her throat. "It's sign! It means I love you!" She yelped hitting him on his shoulder.

Gendry looked floored for a moment but still confused. "Why did you say Spider-Man?" Arya asked with aggravation that her plan had not worked out.

"Well, it looked like Spider-Man," he began. He mimicked her hand configuration and placed did it in a downward motion.

_Ohhh, I guess it does look like Spider-Man shooting his web. _

"Ohh, well, it isn't Spider-Man shooting his web. It's me telling you that..." she realized she was about to say it. "...I love you."

Gendry smiled back and moved closer giving her a hug. He held her for a moment kissing her on forehead. "I love you too."

He sat for a bit longer and talked about his day. She didn't miss much besides Hot Pie's fudge brownies.

"I should get going, got to make Eddie dinner tonight and some homework to do. Think you will make it to school tomorrow?" He got up and got his stuff together.

"I think so, I am feeling a bit better. If not I'll give you a call." She responded looking down at the book she planned on devouring once he left.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow," he walked to the door. Before walking out he turned to her and said "Arya." She looked up and he raised his hand back to the familiar form. "Spider-Man."

She giggled and looked back raising her hand up as well. "Spider-Man." She replied.

He smiled and left the room. She opened the book and saw on the first page there was an inscription from Gendry.

"Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, B, A, Start ~ Gendry"

**March 9, 1999**

**The Drug Seeker **

Arya waited without her underwear on. She felt more than a little exposed but it was worth it. Waiting without her panties was worth it because once the doctor came to the room Arya would get the drug she needed.

It began shortly after she told Gendry she loved him. Their love life had been moving along quite nicely to that point. Earlier nights of heavy petting became nights of fingering and handjobs. And that changed again on Arya's birthday. She vividly remembered the first time he went down on her. It was a Saturday night at Gendry's and they had the place to themselves. The cold she had earlier in the week had lifted. And on that day she was finally seventeen. She knew it wasn't as big of a deal as it would be next year but she loved for a few months Gendry and she would be the same age. John Carpenter's The Thingplayed in the background on Gendry's TV as they laid in his bed together, Arya's head resting on his chest. She had fully planned to watch the movie they had heard good things about. It got to the part where the dog was running through the snow and Arya's hand accidentally grazed his inner thigh. He softly moaned and flipped her onto her back and moved his hand to her exposed inner thigh.

She had recently learned an important lesson her Sansa – Skirts. One day she over heard her sister talking to one of her friends saying that it gave Joffery 'easy access'. Her mother complimented Arya on the new skirts and more feminine outfits she had worn recently.

_If only she knew._

His soft fingers crept up to her panties. His lips crashed against hers as his other hand wrapped around her neck and cradled her head. His kisses moved to her neck and she gasped at his sudden attention towards her. Usually in their actives she was the aggressor as it was the role she liked and the role he liked her to play. But not tonight. With his one hand he lowered her panties to her knees. He slowly began to rub his finger against her sensitive flesh. Her eyes closed as she her heart quickened. Without penetrating he moved up and down tortuously slow without going high enough to hit the spot she wanted.

_I love how much better he has gotten at this, but I wish he didn't use his powers for evil teasing. _

She opened he eyes, and began to whine, pleading with him. "Is there something you want?" He asked nuzzling his mouth against her neck so the words and warm breath went into her skin.

"Yes...and it's my birthday...so be nice..." Arya sputtered out. Although she was slightly pinned underneath him she had one hand free and moved it towards the bulge in his jeans. It was warm and firm and he shuddered as she ran he fingers along it.

"I think I am being very nice," he said as she teased him back. "But..." he slowly moved his hand back to his face and placed his middle finger into his mouth. Pulling it out of his mouth and lowered the moist digit back under her skirt. After grazing against her for folds for a moment he plunged the wet finger into her and asked "...is this what you want?"

Without thought Arya said, "Fuck" and bucked her hips against him. He moved slowly at first, ignoring her moaning pleas for more. She would occasionally utter a wistful whining "Gendry," and he would move a bit faster. His lips moved up her neck to her ear and slowly began to nibble on her ear.

_I can't take much more of this..._

As she thought that his thumb lowered to her hood. Arya tightened the grasp she had around his body as he traced circles around her clit. As she thought she was about to gain the release she so badly wanted he stopped.

_Okay, WHAT THE FUCK! It's my birthday, let me cum goddammit!_

_ S_he was about to vocalize her anger at the situation as he slowly moved his position and began to kiss his way down her body. He kissed each button of the blouse she had worn to match the skirt. She worked his way down her stomach and tongued his way down to her knee. He looked up at her with a devious smile.

_ Is he about to..._

Without any more warning he removed her panties that remained around her knees and tossed them off to the side. He returned his lips to her knee and began to work up the inside of her leg and his head disappeared a little under the skirt.

_Oh fuck..._

When his tongue first slowly met her cunt she let out a loud groan of pleasure. His warm tongue slowly began to work up and down like his finger began, not reaching the top part that she so badly wanted. This felt amazing but she wanted something more. "Gendry," she said softly, "Take my skirt off, I want to see you. I want to touch you."He removed his head from her crotch and moved his hands to her hips. Lifting up a little to help, but with Gendry mostly moving her body off the bed, he moved the skirt entirely. He surprisingly stopped for a moment and looked at her.

"You are so fucking beautiful. So fucking hot. I love you." She smiled back at him as he lowered his head back down. Without the obstacle of the skirt she could run her hands through his hair. He had wanted to get a haircut before her birthday but didn't have a chance. She would have liked to see him with a nice do, but at this moment, his long shaggy hair was amazing for her fingers to comb through and tug. His tongue began to move faster and glide into her and she felt his thumb back to her nub. He slowly grazed her with his thumb to match the movements of his tongue. Arya moved against him wanting more.

An explosion of pleasure was coming and she didn't know how to prepare herself. Tingles moved up from her toes and down from her shoulders to where his tongue met her body. Her hands seemed to want to tear out his hair at the radical feeling. Knowing she was close he removed his tongue and placed a finger inside of her and placed his tongue on her clit. The warmness was to much and she wailed in delight. Her legs clamped down against and his and her body bucked high in the air. The world was spinning for a moment and Arya didn't want it to stop.

Once she was finished Gendry moved back up to her side. He had a large grin on his face in victory She went to kiss him and noticed something.

"Your entire face smells like pussy." She said flatly.

"Well, that makes sense." He countered. "You do realize that when you came you forced my nose right up your twat."

She giggled and noticed something that could not stand. The bulge she had touched before looked even harder. Being some sort of gentleman Gendry wasn't going to ask for attention on her birthday. She quickly moved her hand down and grasped him. "This will simply not do."

Arya sighed remembering that great night as she waited. It was that night when she realized she very badly want to fuck Gendry. To make love to Gendry. To hold him down and make him beg for Mercy. For him to throw on her knees and...she was getting off the point. However, all of these amazing things held an atrocious possibility. Even though they could have an amazing together it was possible that Gendry could give her a parasite. This parasite would live in her for nine months, making her gain weight and grow hormonal from what she heard. And then the beast would burst out of her vagina. She wanted no part of that. She knew there were condoms and Gendry already had access to there amazing things. But, Arya loved statistics. She knew that at best it still had a two percent failure rate and that was under perfect circumstances. She needed a second safety net and today at her OBYN she was going to get the wonder drug she needed.

There was still a problem for her. She knew there was probably a way to get this without her parents knowledge. There were clinics that would help her avoid the Xenomorphic animal that would want to attach to her fallopian tubes. But she didn't want to hide this. She didn't want her parents to know she was going to be with her boy, but she didn't want to hide taking a pill everyday. Her mom would never fully trust her, but her dad did, and she didn't want to disappoint him. She would have to be on the pill, her parents would have to know about, and be okay with it.

Much like the skirt, Sansa was would supply inspiration. It began when Arya began to notice she would always have to leave for the bathroom every day around 6:30. At first she didn't know what to make about this and it occurred to her.

_Is Sansa on the pill? How did she swing that? There is no way she'd do that without mom knowing. _

She approached Sansa one night after dinner. She sat in her room doing homework or doodling in her notebook. The room was pink compared to Arya's that was blue. It was filled with pictures cut out from various teen magazines. Arya's room was decorated with various movie posters she had bought from the local theater after they done being shown there. At the moment she had up Se7en and The Big Lebowski.

_How is it possible that she and I both burst from the same woman?_

Sansa didn't notice Arya at first as her steps were drowned out by the droning pop garbage she listened to. She wasn't sure what group it was she just knew she didn't care if they wanted it that way. "Sans" she asked her distracted sister. She turned to her sister and turned the volume down on the stereo. Arya looked over her shoulder a bit and noticed on the margin of her Spanish notebook the doodles of "Joffery + Sansa = 4Ever". Arya held back her comments. She needed her sister for a change.

"Yeah," her sister said obviously not liking her sister entered her room. Arya stood for a moment and didn't know what to say. She didn't want to piss her sister off with being to forward but didn't want to pussyfoot around this topic.

_Fuck it. _

"You're on the Pill. How'd you swing that?" She asked bluntly. Sansa eyes instantly widened in panic of her sister's words.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on. You go to the bathroom every day after dinner. Unless you have bulimia, your leaving to take the pill at the same time everyday."

_Oh please don't have bulimia. I really don't want to deal with that. _

Sighed and looked at her sister with an annoyed looked. "I don't have...whatever you said."

_Don't have bulimia but at least know what it is..._

"Why do you want to know?" Sansa asked admitting to the medicine she took.

"I assume mom and dad know," she began looking at her sister and she nodded slightly. "I was just wondering how you got them to agree to that. I mean I could see dad maybe being okay with that if you ground him down enough, but I am pretty sure the pope isn't cool with the pill, so mom wouldn't be cool with it."

"Well," Sansa began and her face reddened. "Their okay with it because I told them I wouldn't have sex."

"Then...why be on the pill?" Arya asked with curiosity.

"Well..." Sansa began growing more embarassed. "I got on it because it helps me with some problems I have..."

_Problems you have that aren't parasites? Just spit it out? Wait...you know this...I took health class and the girls at my school never shut the fuck up. _

"You have cramps!" Arya announced much louder then she intended. Sansa already pale complexion grew ghostly.

"Shut up!" Sansa rebutted. "It's personal and I'd rather not talk about."

"It's okay, Sansa." Arya said rubbing her shoulder genuinely happy that her sister had cramps. It would set her Vagina free.

As she walked out of the room Sansa stopped her by grabbing her arm. "You sure? I mean about you and Gendry? Are you ready for it? Things change once you do...it..."

Arya smiled at the true concern that her older sister had for her. "I do, well, at least I am pretty sure I am sure." Realizing that her answer wasn't to convincing she continued. "We...we...we love each other."

_Did I just say that? Did I tell Sansa that I love him? I have to get out of this room, the pop music is infecting my mind. _

"Really?" Sansa asked.

"Yep." Arya said with a smile. "Thanks for the help Sansa," and Arya left the room happily. There was one more part to this. The hardest part. The part where she talked to her mother about the her vagina.

_Is two percent really too bad? I mean Gendry is pretty good about things like that. He puts his socks on amazingly well. And he changes them every day. _

She considered just going with the prophylactics, until she remembered that one time she saw a live child birth in a movie.

_Nope, Gendry sometimes wears his socks inside out. And at the end of the day his feet smell like shit. I will not have a bomb go off in my twat. _

She found her mother one Thursday evening in the kitchen. She was scrubbing each plate with in perfect little circles and then placing them in the dish washer.

_ What's the point then of the dish washer?_

She walked over causally trying to act normal but like she also had cramps at the moment. "Hi Mom...can we talk about something."

She turned away from the dishes, "What is it?"

_Mom...I have cramps. No. Mom...when...I am on my time of the month...sometimes I have...fuck me. No...I can do this...I am doing this so Gendry can fuck me. _

"Well..." she said looking around to make she there was no one around at the moment. Her father was in the other room watching something with Bran.

_Turn the volume up. If either of them hear the word menstruation I am going to kill myself or someone else. _

"It's okay Arya, you can tell me anything." she said with a soft tone.

Arya started again still not sure how to phrase it. "Well, lately, I've been having some problems during my time of the...my..." she paused and leaned in closer to her mother. "My time of the month." She winced as it came out of her mouth.

_I am doing this for love and orgasms...I am doing this for love and orgasms..._

_ "_Ohh...what types of problems?" She asked. She had the look in her eyes that Arya was familiar with. When Arya was ten years old her mother had given her a book called The Care & Keeping of You: The Body Book for Younger Girls. She was so happy that her little girl was growing up. Her eyes sparkled with her daughter becoming a woman. It was with those eyes she looked upon her daughter again.

_Does she have to be enjoying this so much?_

"Ummm...just I have been...been cramping up a lot lately on my periods."Arya said quietly walking deeper into the kitchen so the boys in the other room wouldn't hear. Her mother luckily followed after a moment.

"Well, you can take some stuff for that. Midol and a heating pad usually help."

_Yeah, but that won't stop Gendry from knocking me up._

"Ohhh, yeah, I know. I've tried that a bit. Sansa has given some Midol on my bad days but it hasn't really helped." she said meekly.

_Spit it out you pussy._

_ "_I was hoping to go to the Gyno about it. I mean when I went last year she mentioned that if I had more problems I should come back." Arya said trying to hold back her insistence that she go to the doctor.

Cat thought on this for a moment. "We can set that up. Sansa had some similar problems lately and she got better."

_Yeah she got on the pill. This is of course after she fucked Joffery without anything. _

As Arya turned to walk away her mom said, "Arya, thanks for telling me about this," and smiled at her youngest daughter. She smiled back and said, "thanks for helping me out, mom."

_Ahh, fuck. Now I feel guilty about manipulating you into enabling my incredibly safe premarital sex._

"I will schedule you an appointment for next week. Did you want me to go with you?" Her mother asked kindly with the glimmer still in her eyes.

_Do I want you to join me on going to the vagina doctor...let me think on that. _

"Oh, no, that's okay mom."

Arya now sat without her panties on in a paper gown. This was her second time at Dr. Targaryen's obstetrics pratice. The first time Arya came here she was nervous. She was only fifteen at the time and was brought by her mother. She was told she would have to go into a room, put on a gown, and have a stranger look at her genitals.

_After multiple school programs telling me to watch out for strangers I am about to open my legs up for one. _

At the time Cat tried to come in with her daughter. Terror entered the young girl's eyes at the idea of her mother being in the room with her. The sterling hair doctor said there was a policy against that and she would not be able to come in. Cat was about to fight back, but the doctor seemed to have enough of a calming presence to ease her mind. Arya followed the young doctor to the room not knowing what to expect. Once in the room the doctor did ask, "You didn't want her back here did you? I mean, she could could come back, but when she wanted to it looked like you'd rather have random bums in here instead."

Arya giggled at the crass joke. "Yeah, that about sums it up."

And now, Arya sat waiting for the good doctor. She opened the door and looked at the girl. She smiled and said "Hi Arya. How are you?"

"I am okay, sitting here, it is kind of breezy." She responded.

The doctor chuckled at the dirty minded girl. "Well, let's get down to business then so you can warm up." She walked over the bed where Arya was sitting and moved the stirrups for Arya. Having experienced this before she placed her legs into the metal holders. Dr. Targaryen, or Dani as she told her patients to call her, placed a sheet on top of Arya's knees for some privacy. Arya jumped a little when she heard the snap of latex gloves on the blonde's hands.

_I don't think I am going to want to tug at her hair, so the sheet is okay. _

Dani looked at the chart and asked, "I see here that you're having some troubles with cramping lately. How long has that been happening?"

"Ummm, five or sixth months." Arya answered trying to sound truthful.

"Okay, well let's take a look," she moved inside of Arya's legs. Arya felt the doctor begin to examine and poke at her. She expected that but still didn't like it.

Dani's head popped back up and moved towards the table. There was a metal device with two prongs. She noticed that Dani began to rub some kind of gel on it.

_Hey...wait a minute...w__here does she think she is going to put that?_

"Okay Arya," Dani moved in front of Arya. "You are going to feel a little pressure, but it is normal." She moved under the sheet and Arya prepared herself. Well she was afraid of the metal device she didn't expect what was next.

_Holy Shit! Holy Shit! That's cold! _

Arya squirmed a bit and heard from under the sheet, "Oh yeah, you didn't have this last time. It will also be a little cold."

_Fucking A a little cold!_

Twitching her fingers waiting for the doctor to finish her exam Arya for what seemed like forever. After a moment the doctor removed the device and her head to face Arya again. "I am not seeing anything peculiar. I think you should be okay with some over the counter medicine and resting on the days around your period."

_No, no no! I did not talk to my sister about how I plan on fucking Gendry and then talk to my mom about cramps to not get my drug!_

"Ohhh, oh okay." Arya began biting her lower lip. "If you think that is best...I just know that my sister got something else and it worked well for her."

Dani looked at her with a puzzled face. The girl tried not to blush or look away.

"Arya do you want to be on the birth control pill?"

_Is it really that easy? Just ask for it?_

_ "_Yes, yes I do." She answered flatly and hoping for the best.

"Then you should have just asked," Dani said with a smile. "No reason to fake cramps." She turned to the table and began to write a script. "But first, you should know that the pill will only prevent pregnancy and not any disease."

Feeling victory and happiness over not having to lie any more Arya shot back. "Ohh, yeah I know. My boyfriend is clean, or at least he should. But we are going to use Condoms too. I don't think I can be to careful."

Dani looked surprised. "That's good to know. I just wanted to make sure you knew that."

Arya knew why she was concerned. "Don't worry Dani. I am not Sansa. You won't have to see me in a couple weeks because I had unprotected sex."

Understanding that Arya already knew about another patient Dani smiled. "I just wanted to make sure. Sometimes some families don't have the talks they should with their children about sex."

Arya couldn't help herself. "Oh no, she knows about that stuff. But she thought she would be okay because she was in a hot tub and because she was on top."

_My sister thought chlorine and gravity were birth control._

Dani looked amused at the silliness of the situation and sad at the naivety of Sansa. She handed the prescription to Arya, "Just take that to a pharmacist and be sure to take it at the same time every day. There will be more instructions inside." She stood up and took off her latex gloves. "I'll leave so you can get dressed." she paused for a moment. "And, I will give your mother a call and tell her your on the pill for your cramps."

_Fucking love this doctor. _

Arya nodded and gave her a wide smile. Once the doctor left Arya could not contain her happiness. She began to dress and hummed the tune of Golden Ticket.

_**AN: **_

_**I hope you got that one: I realize I make a lot of references. It is one of the reasons I time stamp each chapter so limit myself. I don't why but I really get off on referencing Kafka and birth control myths in the one entry. **_

_**Stupid-Funny: I wanted the book to be a ASOIF stand in. I thought long and hard for a title and I realized that my first idea "A Ballad of Hot and Cold Things" was so stupid I loved it. If you think it is too stupid I totally get it. But to me it is like Crab People. I will also say the dream is stupid funny to me. **_

_**Dirty: I was a little unsure of writing smut in this story at first. I think I was intimidated because for whatever reason I decided to start from the POV of Arya. She has an innie and I have an outie so it was kinda strange. But now I have the taste for it so I would expect some more. **_

_**Depends on the POV: I will point out that the smut in this chapter is Arya remembering something. So it may have not gone down that way exactly. Next chapter will we see Gendry's POV and his state of mind. **_

_**An apology: brazilian guy has been nice enough to review my silly little ramblings and I didn't include Gendry acting like an ass in this chapter which I said I would. I keep on thinking of stuff I want to cover and put of the climax (huge pun intended) of the Bound part of the story. And I keep on getting encouragement in reviews and followers. **_

_**Anyways see you next time in: Episode 3 of Episode 3 – Bound (or best laid plans).**_


	5. Bound - Part 3

_**Episode 3 of Episode 3 – Bound (or best laid plans)**_

_**The Over-Thinker**_

_**February, 13 1999**_

The night was going to be perfect because Gendry was going to make it perfect. He was going to do it for the girl he loved. It had to be perfect because she was perfect in so many ways and deserved a perfect night. It's a good thing he wasn't putting any pressure on himself.

It began about a month before Arya's birthday. At the time Gendry had much lower standards for himself because he lacked opportunity. She would be turning seventeen and he wanted to make it romantic. To do this they would be need to be alone which was hard to come by these days. Although his mother was much more comfortable with them being alone then Arya's mother, she still wasn't exactly giving them a lot of space. When his mom was home they would have the door closed but for whatever reason his mother would make cookies or cut up some oranges and deliver them to Arya and Gendry. She would be very polite and ask Arya how things were going. It was much more comfortable then Arya's mom abruptly entering the room. His mom knocked and ignored the couple of seconds it took them to stop making out. She would even ignored their flushed faces and mussed hair. It was wonderful that she let them be alone but Gendry did not like being cock blocked by snacks. When she had to work second shift every other week it worked out that Arya could come over and they could be alone. However, even that was getting harder as Eddie grew up. It was easier to fool around in his bedroom when his younger brother thought that they were playing Mario Kart or at worse wrestling. But lately Eddie started throwing around words like 'fuck' and 'blowjob' which gave Gendry pause. He didn't want his little brother spilling the beans to his mom about how much alone time he and Arya spent together when she was out.

Things changed though when his mom announced that she would be out of town the weekend of Valentine's Day. She was going to go visit her sister and get away for a few days. They didn't talk about it but she was leaving because it was the weekend after the divorce was being finalized. She wanted to drink, cry, and be with sister for the weekend. After telling Eddie he could stay over at a friend's if he wanted to, or have someone over if Gendry was okay with it, she looked at Gendry. "And you, should stay out of trouble." Gendry nodded and she left the room.

"Eddie, you need to find a friend to stay with over that weekend." Gendry said looking at his young brother trying assert his authority. He was the eldest Baratheon, heir to an insurance empire, and he would has will be done.

"Twenty Bucks and I will stay with Dale. They just got a DVD player." He said flatly knowing he was the one with the leverage.

Gendry paused for a moment and thought of his options. His brother was right to demand a bribe and Gendry could afford it with some of the money he got at his job. Sixteen hours a week at Mott's Hardware didn't get him to much but it was enough for brotherly bribes.

"Ten," Gendry countered.

"Fifteen," his brother said wanting every dollar he could get. He preferred it when he thought they were playing Mario Kart because than he would only awkwardly ask to join sometime.

"Five now, the other fifteen when I get paid next. And mom hears nothing of this." They shook on it and Gendry knew he had more work to do.

The next morning he wasn't sure what he was going to do but he was looking forward to telling Arya the good news. It was a brisk morning so he drove over to pick her up. Of course to get to her house he had to literally drive pass the school but it was worth it. He pulled up and waited a minute for her to appear. She was not a morning person and didn't mind letting other people know that. After a couple of minutes she left the house slowly. Dressed with a winter coat he could tell she was wearing several other layers beneath that. Her hair was a little messy having been barely combed that morning. She was lucky that her hair didn't need to much maintenance to look good. She waddled over the icy driveway to his car on the side of the street. Her eyes were dreary and looked a little bit blue in the morning sun. They would appear green in different lights but he loved the gray color they looked most of the time. She entered the car and his love had a greeting for him.

"It's way-y-y-y to fucking cold out," she said trying stop the chattering of her teeth. Her hands went to the heat vent on the dashboard as her body continued to shiver. "I like the snow. It's majestic and makes hot cocoa taste better. Without snow winter is just bullshit."  
He smiled and rubbed her thigh in an attempt to comfort the petite girl. "I have some good news though. I think I know what we are doing for your birthday."

She was intrigued. "And what will we be doing?"

Gendry saw the lie in his statement. "Well, actually I don't know what we will be doing, but I do know a possible place we can be."

"Gendry," her voice sounding annoyed a little, "it's too early for riddles."

"But the answer is a good one. My mom is leaving that weekend and thanks to a small bribe Eddie will be staying else where. We will have the whole house to ourselves."

Her face lit up. "Really? We can spend my birthday without my mom popping in? We can go see a movie, or go to the dinner, and then go for a walk and then come back to a house without Sansa blasting the Backstreet Boys?"

"It's your birthday we can do whatever you want." He said pulling back into traffic making their way to school.

"Good, because I already have a couple ideas." She said smirking and moving her hand to just inside his thighs for a moment. Teasing Gendry a little when he drove became a new hobby of hers.

_ It's going to be fun and games until I crash us into a freaking light pole. _

She giggled at the reaction she got out of him. "Geez, it is always so easy."

_It's always easy for you. You're sexy, witty, and can recite most of Blazing Saddles. You are so amazing. How did I convince you to be with my stupid ass?_

He knew mostly knew what they were going to do on her birthday. Knowing Arya she'd just want to go out for dinner or order some pizza. Probably follow that up by watching a movie in his room. She'd wait until like ten minutes after her midnight curfew to leave which she will probably talk her father into raising to one. But he had a plan, he had something he wanted to do.

He was going to go down on her. He would perform Cunnilingus. He would eat her pussy. Go muff diving. Give his tongue a work out. He was going to do it.

_Not that I am afraid or anything. Not that I think I am going to do a terrible job, ruin her birthday, and she'd finally realize she can do so much better. _

Gendry knew he over thought things. He knew that Arya cared about him and maybe even loved him. But there was a part of him that was afraid. Afraid that Arya would realize that how stupid and bullheaded he was. Afraid he would screw it up. Normally he could keep this under control with clam reminders of there strong relationship.

_Just remember that when she says "you're stupid" she usually means that she cares. _

But, when it came to sex, he got cagey, and in a way felt bad for Arya. He got to kiss and glide his hands over her amazing body. Her soft alabaster skin which shuddered at his touch although he didn't know why. Her lips always tasted amazing depending on her chap stick of the day. She had over ten and his favorite was blueberry and the interesting Coca-Cola flavored one he got for her. Her hair draped softly over her shoulders and he loved to tuck it behind her ears. And her ass. Her ass was amazing. It was the warmest...well second warmest...part of her body and just begged for his fingers to dug into. She only got to be with him. His doughy flabby body that had an increasing amount of body hair. One day he would be like his father and have to groom both his nose and his back. He got her wonderful ass and she got splotchy body hair.

It wasn't just that he felt a bit sorry for what Arya got he was a little intimidated by her. She was so brazen and confident. She would try to grab his dick in the car, not that he mind. But every time he made any kind of move on her he questioned it.

_Am I doing that right? And I using the right amount of tongue? Am I drooling? Does she realize how much I am thinking about this? _

He could usually figure out what the right or wrong thing was over time. She also had a similar problem but her errors were cute. She might grab him a little hard in a sensitive area or maybe think that teeth should be used where they should not be, but she at least did it with grace. She would look at him with her sexy little face and it didn't matter what she just did. But for the task ahead he knew he was going into uncharted terrority. He knew what it felt like to have someone kiss his neck or run a hand down his thigh. But he had no idea what it felt like to have someone tongue his vulva.

_ If only she was a dude, and I was gay, and he/she was gay. I would feel very comfortable with the equipment and then I could totally suck his/her dick. I think I could be happy in this very odd hypothetical situation. _

Gendry and Arya's Vagina had an interesting relationship. It was a the same time elusive and terrifying. It was beautiful and terrifying. The first time he met it he didn't get to look it in it's face. After two hours of making out he finally got up the nerve to undo Arya's jeans and snake his hand in. Right away he knew he was in trouble when couldn't find it for a couple of seconds. Arya mistook this for teasing which was a relief as he didn't want to have ask directions to her snatch. She arched her body towards him and moaned into his ear.

_I am going to assume that is a good sign._

Once his fingers reached the destination he began to feel the landscape. Pass a small curly mound of hair were folds of some kind. He gently began to stroke them down the middle. She purred happily and he continued. If he pressed forward into the folds he met a more humid environment at her core. He continued his pace slowly, not because it was sexy, but more because he thought he was less prone to do something wrong if he moved slowly. She continued to nuzzle close to him.

_ Okay, If I remember right, based on what I have heard in health class, the locker room, and the Cosmos mom leaves in the bathroom sometimes, if I move my fingers a bit higher I should find her... _

His hand pulled out of her and moved up. Arya was still enjoying the high of the moment but he knew only a couple of moments until she would notice he stopped. His fingers traced up the lips until they meet the end. There was no longer an opening but more layers for Gendry to explore.

_Why is it the first time I am doing this I can't see what I am doing? That seems really unfair. _

His finger's pushed back a couple of layers until he found what he thought he was looking for. He touched slowly what felt like a little flesh button and wondered. When Arya's body tensed and her eyes shot open he was pretty sure he found the right place. He continued to explore the space slowly until they heard movement outside the door.

"Fuck," Arya said quickly as Gendry removed his hand. "Mom is back from grocery shopping." She quickly pulled away from the boy and zipped up her pants. Gendry moved moved to the desk where his open Biology book was waiting. He was sitting there because he was studying for Biology and not fingering Arya. She grabbed the TV remote and turned up the volume. She didn't notice right away but Judge Judy was on which her mom would be sure to notice. Gendry sighed knowing the awkward moment they were about to share.

_And I didn't even get to finish her. I feel like I just met a friend and our conversation was cut short. _

Over time Gendry got to know his friend more intimately. He knew where she liked to be touched and where she didn't, he knew not to be to forceful and to have clean hands with clipped nails, and he fully appreciated how she had a little red nose that loved to be rubbed. On Arya's birthday though he would have to accomplish two things: properly make out with his new friend and not make Arya really awkward about it. It still amazed him that she felt weird about her friend. Arya would say it is ugly or it smelly. Both of which were stupid because unless she had a mirror she couldn't fully appreciate how her friend looked. And unless she was very flexible she had not been close enough to smell. She was just being stupid.

The weekend of Arya's birthday came and Gendry had everything planned out. They would get dinner at the little Italian place they liked and then stop at Blockbuster. Because could finally rent R rated movies on her own he was sure she would want to get something graphic and vulgar for the evening.

He still wasn't sure of a present though. He had planned to get her a book for her birthday but earlier in the week she was sick. In a way this was perfect because he wasn't sure how he would stop her from getting it on the day it came out. But, when he talked to her in the morning she sounded really sad about her predicament and he decided that she needed some cheering up. It was that night that she told him she loved her. He had wanted to say that for the longest time but never had the balls.

After dinner they went to Blockbuster and she was a kid in a candy store. For the longest time she would need someone else to get the movies she wanted. Now if she wanted to rent Shawshank Redemption and Animal House nothing stopped her from having a very interesting night. What intrigued her even more was the fact that Gendry had recently been able to afford a DVD player in his room which meant she had even more options. What Arya decided she wanted to get was the classic horror movie John Carpenter's The Thing. Which Gendry had already knew was a great movie that featured wonderful gore and foul language that the seventeen girl craved. But, it also featured a scene where a man got both his arms bitten off and mutant dog creatures. At some point during that Gendry had to make his move.

_Couldn't you just get Say Anything or Titanic like a normal Teenage girl and make these easier on me. _

Back at the house Gendry had a box wrapped nicely for Arya. He wouldn't mention that his mother did it for him. The girl happily said "Oh, you didn't have to," as she ripped open the box. Within she found a large red hoodie that read Wisconsin across the front.

"You're giving me your favorite hoodie?" she asked in a soft tone.

"Well, you said it was your favorite to wear. So it makes it your favorite too." Gendry replied.

She took the hoddie and began to rub it against her face. Arya had mentioned in passing that she loved the way he and his stuff smelled. He still did see it...or more smell it. With the hoodie still in one hand she suddenly wrapped herself around him and happily sighed. "Thanks for a great birthday," she said into his chest. She nuzzled against him for a moment as they stood in silence in his living room.

"Want to go watch the movie? I am really excited!" She said with more energy they she usually exhibited.

"Sure," he responded as she bopped her way up the stairs to his room.

Once in the room Gendry turned the lights and put in the DVD. Arya sat the right side or what she dubbed her side of the bed. Whenever they would sit/lay on the bed together she always wanted that side. Once Gendry foolishly sat on her side and she politely asked him to move. He thought it was ridiculous and cute like so many things Arya did. On his side he laid down on his back and within a moment her head was on top of his chest. He could tell she was currently sniffing him which was appealing and a little off...like so many things Arya did. The trailers began and Gendry began to form his plan.

_Okay, so before the guy gets his arms eaten off I will make my move. No, that is to late in the movie I have to go sooner. But, what if I go so soon? What if I move towards her and accidentally elbow her in the face? What...what if I use too much tongue? Or not enough? Or what if my tongue is to slobbery and she thinks there's a dog down there? What if my tongue is sandpapery like a cat?!_

What felt like eons for Gendry was only a few minutes of trailers and opening titles of the movie. His mind raced with ever escalating crazy scenarios.

_What if my mom suddenly comes home and decided to make me a eunuch? What if Eddie comes home and sees Arya naked? What is the house lights on fire and we both burn to death?_

At that point Arya moved a little and her hand graced the top of his hand which sat by his waist and his inner thigh. As she moved he could feel her breathing on top of him and a small exhale as she got more comfortable.

_Oh fuck it. _

He flipped her onto her back and kissed her hungrily and snaked his hand up her inner thigh removing her panties with easy. He could feel goosebumps on her skin and surprise in her eyes.

_Okay, that was a good start. Now don't elbow her in the face. _

He slowly brushed his fingers against her vulva knowing it would drive her crazy. If he teased her for long enough she would be less awkward when he moved down her body. He could feel the tension in her build.

_ You should say something. _

"Is there something you want?" he said and instantly regretted.

_When I meant say something I meant say something smart or sexy. _

"Yes...and it's my birthday...so be nice..." she responded looking him deep in his eyes. He couldn't deny her face he placed his fingers in deep and began to rub against. She bucked against him and he knew the moment of truth was nearing.

_This would be a good time. And don't let your tongue be to sandpapery. _

He removed his fingers and Arya looked betrayed like he was pulling the plug on her or something.

_Must act quickly or else she is going to snap at me. _

He moved down her body kissing each button on her blouse. They shimmered in the low light of the TV and Gendry liked the way they looked. Arya seemed puzzled until he moved below her body and removed the panties that rested at her knees. It was at this moment Gendry noticed he was beginning to have a problem. His actions to arouse and pleasure his girlfriend had the side effect of doing the same to him. At first he ignored his cock twitch beneath the jeans but when she whispered his name into her ear well he suckled her neck it was getting harder, figuratively and literally. At this point it was beginning to ache a bit against his jeans and he subtly tried to adjust for comfort.

Ducking his head under skirt he felt a little befuddled. With only the TV lighting the room he couldn't see very well under the cover of her skirt much like his first experience with his friend.

_Maybe I should a miner's hat or something like that. _

Staring for a moment he wondered where to begin. He knew teasing her slowly before with his finger worked so it made sense to the same with his tongue. Not sure if he should start on the top, and knowing that her asshole was by the bottom, he started in the middle. He placed his face on top of her cunt and began to slowly lick up and down. A wonderful smell began to linger up his nose which caused further arousal on his part. He could tell that more than a little precum was beginning to leak out.

_I hate it when that happens. Get's all sticky. _

It was beginning to get humid underneath the tent when he heard Arya's sexy voice come down to him. "Take my skirt off, I want to see you. I want to touch you."

_That is the single sexiest thing I have ever heard. _

Self confidence began to surge through Gendry as he got onto his knees. He lifted her off the bed a little and removed her skirt. With her hair strewn about the pillow and the loving look on her face he starred for a moment and said what he thought. ""You are so fucking beautiful. So fucking hot. I love you."

She blushed a bit and he lowered his face back to his little friend and she was beginning to get a little moist around the edges. He returned his tongue to slowly pacing up and down her slit. It was then that Gendry got up the nerve to slowly add a finger. His tongue went higher on her as his finger went in and out. Her hands moved down to his head and began to pull at his hair, slightly at first, and then practically tugging as he moved faster. She was about to cum and a thought passed though Gendry's mind.

_Sometimes when she comes she closes her legs up really fast. If she were to do that right now... _

As the thought finished she had a huge orgasm and Gendry was right. He legs quickly clamped together and squeezed his head with great force. Well it did not cause pain it was not exactly comfortable. As this happened she also allowed her body to raise up into his face, and since he could not force the vice grips off his head, this meant all of face was forced into her nose first. It was an intense experience to say the least and did not help the practically painful erection Gendry had at this point.

_Is it weird that I am turned on that by that?_

She settled down on the bed and he laid next to Arya. He still had his situation and wasn't sure what to do. It felt kind of rude to ask Arya to do anything about it on her birthday. Has he thought on it he heard her say, "this simply will not do," and reached for his cock. Any apprehension he had about her doing anything melted away. He had no defense against her, he was hers whenever she wanted.

_And worse of all I think she knows that. _

As she moved her hand up and down he began to groan. He needed more but could not think of the words to ask for it nor could he probably utter them well making sense. She kissed his neck and whispered "take off your shirt." He was confused for a moment but before he could say anything she pursed her lips and repeated with the power she had, "take off my shirt...it's my birthday." Smiling at her, and unable to think of a good reason to remain clothed, he took off his t-shirt and threw it to the side. She then began to kiss down his stomach for a moment. He felt very exposed for a more moment but each kiss soothed him more. Her hands moved with her lips and tickled his skin.

She reached down and undid the button the held his pants. She began to pull down his pants and boxers down his legs. Gendry moved his body up to help assist and she noticed a substance lined some of the inside of his underwear. "He was very sad. He must have been very lonely," Arya said in a slight mocking tone. Gendry felt a little silly, but only love filled her eyes as she said her joke. She slowly began to move her hand a bit. This was usually the time she would grab some kind of lube to help the proceedings but she made no movements towards his bedside table. She smiled and slowly began to lower her mouth on to his dick. Gendry had no thoughts in that moment but only pleasure. He looked up and saw her bob her head lightly up and down. He knew he wasn't going to last long after the pressure that going down on her produced.

As he relaxed his body he felt a familiar pressure grow. He knew what was coming and it was going to be a lot. He felt it gentlemanly like to inform her of the coming situation.

_Arya, I thought I would let you know that I am about to cum...a lot. We had not seriously discussed swallowing so I am just giving you a heads up so to speak. In that if you you don't lift you head up soon I am going to orgasm in your mouth. _

WhatGendry said, "Oooo, Arya, I am about to..." and she luckily understood but continued her pace. He felt most of his muscles tighten and his toes began to spread apart. He took a deep breath and felt his body release all of the tension it had. His eyes were closed tight and he exhaled with delight. He looked up to see his girlfriend dealing with what she reaped. She kind of looked like a chipmunk who did not want to eat the walnut she had stuck in her mouth. Offering a solution Gendry said, "you can spit it out if you want to, I am surprised you decided to go for it to begin with." She moved to the bedside table, grabbed a Kleenex, and as delicately as possible, placed some cum in it.

"You're kind of salty," she said without warning.

"Well you are kind of tart," he rebutted.

**The Over-Planner**

**April 23, 1999**

Arya stood in front of the mirror and could not decide what the correct outfit would be. She didn't have to pick the perfect thing but she didn't want to pick the wrong one.

_I like this sweater and it goes well with my jeans. It actually makes me have boobs and my jeans take care of my ass. And Gendry likes color blue. But I don't think I look right. _

It was the third outfit she had tried on which was a lot for Arya. Usually dressing involved grabbing a pair of pants and a top. Her t-shirt collection currently had a nice mix of simple solid color shirts, Tees from various bands and a growing collection of tees that had soda logos. Her favorite combo was her favorite jeans and a Dr. Pepper tee. Gendry could actually tell when laundry was done recently at the Stark house based on this combo. Arya had tried on those things but it didn't work. Then she tried on a familiar blue blouse and matching knee length flowing black skirt. It was nice, but still not right. She was taking off the baby blue sweater that went with the jeans and was upset with herself. She just had to get this right. Because tonight she and Gendry were going to have sex. It didn't have to be perfect but she would try hard to have it be good. No great. It would be great. She sighed and laid down on her bed that was littered with the clothes she had tried on. Her closet had a puzzle she could not solve, but she an idea, that she would regret. After a moment of debate she rose from the bed and out of her room.

The house was quiet as Arya wanted it to be. It was a Friday, Ned was currently out of town on a business trip in Madison, and Bran was going to tag along to see the capitol. Cat was currently out of town visiting her sister Lysa. Her mother didn't like the idea of leaving the girls home alone but Ned convinced her otherwise. Sansa and Arya both made strong cases that they shouldn't be forced to leave to Aunt Lysa's because final exams were coming up and they needed to study. Cat was surprised at there unity and agreed after they promised to not have boys over that weekend. This of course went against the pact that Arya and Sansa made before they began talking to their mother that Arya would have the house to herself on Friday and Sansa would have Saturday.

Walking into Sansa's room she was packing for a night over at Margery's. Currently there were three bags packed including her bathroom supplies. One was stuffed with clothes she wanted to show off and the other with magazines and other 'fascinating' things Margery wanted her to bring.

_At some point I hope Sansa realizes why Margery likes having her over to read magazines and try on clothes in front of each. And sleep in the same bed. And no it's not because that's how slumber parties go..._

"Sans," Arya asked meekly entering the room. Going to her older sister for advice was a difficult thing, but last time she did she got birth control, so maybe she could catch lightening in a bottle again.

"Yep?" Sansa answered without looking up from her packing. Arya chuckled a bit because when she planned on stay at Jayne's the following night she was probably going to bring some PJ's and a toothbrush.

"Do you have a minute, I kinda have a problem." Arya said walking into the room further trying to grab her sister's attention. She noticed her shorter sister walk in and looked up.

"And that problem is?" Sansa asked. This was the moment of truth for Arya. Once she start talking she would have to commit to getting Sansa's help. Or she could lie about not being able to find any floss in the bathroom.

_No. Sansa can help me get all dressed up. That's the way I am supposed to look tonight. Like a beautiful fucking Princess. It is what Gendry wants and I should be able to do at least once in a while. _

"Tonight Gendry is coming over," she began and she saw her sister's eyebrows raise with interest. "And I wanted to look nice because it is going to be kind of a special night." As Arya finished her thought she considered saying "Just Kidding!" and walking out of the room.

Sansa looked at her sister with a puzzled expression and wanted more. "How special?" She asked cocking her head to the side. She knew what Arya meant but was messing with her.

_Just because I would do the same doesn't mean she should too. _

Knowing she should skirt around the truth for a couple of minutes, and then tell her anyways, she decided to just be blunt. "Tonight Gendry and I are going to go out for a nice dinner, watch a movie or something, and then have sex!" She exclaimed happy there was no one else in the house.

"For the first time?" Sansa asked wanting to drain as much embarrassment from Arya as possible.

Arya blushed and sighed. "Yes for the first time," she said in a resigned voice. "And I was wondering if you could help me pick out an outfit."

"Well why didn't you just ask?" Sansa said with a smug smile. "Let's take a look at what you have," gesturing that they go to Arya's room. Arya followed behind her sister wondering if she had made the right decision.

Ten minutes later Sansa was rifling through Arya's closet and Arya began to drift off.

_So after dinner we come home, relax, and watch a romantic movie. I can find one that Sansa likes. And then we will come back up here. I can light a couple of candles and play some music. _

With Sansa talking to herself, and upset that Arya did not have a proper top in her opinion, Arya got up and moved to her CD collection.

_ Let's see. The Beatles would be nice. Or maybe some from Clapton. Not sure how this Ricky Martin CD ending up here but I will give it to Sansa before she leaves. Maybe Radiohead? Ugh, nothing is right. It has to be right. I know Gendry liked Clapton that one time we listened to it so I pick him. And start with Layla or maybe Wonderful Tonight. _

"Arya?" her sister spoke knocking her back to focus. "I think I found something." Sansa placed on the bed her outfit selection. It was a long brown skirt and green sweater top. The top was some kind of thick wool and on the sleeves there were embroidered acorns. It would be paired with some Nylons that Sansa said she had and a pair of heels she claimed to have found in the back of Arya's closet.

_I own these clothes? I think these are assorted Christmas presents mom or Aunt Lysa have given me over the last two years and I have never worn. And why would someone put acorns on a sweater?_

"Are you sure?" Arya asked slowly. "I mean, acorns," she said picking up the sweater.

"I am positive. The acorns are lovely and so is the skirt. Not to mention it was the only reasonable top and matching bottom I could find." Sansa said with a smile. "Gendry will love it."

_Well if he does I have to question his taste. But then again if I don't where this I might not changing into anything else. My current sweatpants are wearing thin at the crotch. _

Arya turned to her sister who had an earnest look. "So you are sure?"

"Yep. Very sure," Arya paused wanting to ask an embarrassing question. She debated it and decided that she curiosity trumped awkwardness. "Does it hurt the first time?"

"Kind of. It is an adjustment. I mean Joffery was bigger than any tampon and that's all I could compare it to."

_Let's see, I can compare it to tampons, my fingers, a device called a speculum, Gendry's fingers, Gendry's tongue, and the handle of Sansa's hairbrush from that one time I was curious. That list was longer than I expected it to be...and I think she still has that brush. _

"And it was kind of tingly down there," Sansa added. "But that might have been the hot tub."

_ Oh really...it might have been..._

Although she didn't fully believe in the outfit Arya was thankful for the help. She hugged her sister and Sansa started out of the room before Arya could stop her with a quick question.

"Sansa, do you still have that hairbrush? With the blue handle?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"No reason."

Before dressing for the evening Arya gave a quick call to Gendry. She wanted to make sure he'd be there at 6:30 so they could make their 7:00 reservation. The phone rang and Gendry, a bit flustered, answered "hello?"

"Hey, it's me. You are going to be hear at 6:30 right? Dressed nice?" She asked trying to add a little flourish to her voice like she sometimes heard Sansa do.

"Yep, I'll be there," he said still sounding out of sorts. "Currently trying to win a fight with my tie."

Arya giggled and was excited. The one other time she had seen him dressed up was the time they went to homecoming together. It was the best part of the night in her opinion. "Okay, well you show that tie who is boss and I will see you in a bit." She hung up the phone and looked at the green and brown mess that sit before her.

_The things I do for love. _

Gendry arrived a little before 6:30 and Arya happily greeted him at the door. He was wearing a white collared shirt and a blue tie Arya insisted on. He had his back pack slung over his shoulder and smaller brown bag in his hand.

"You look nice," Gendry said after looking over Arya. "I've never seen those clothes."

_There are probably pictures of me awkwardly opening them on Christmas if you want to see. _

"You look nice," Arya replied. There was then an unexpected awkward silence and that didn't happen much for the two. Arya looked down and asked "what's in the bag?" Gendry closed the door behind them and moved them to the kitchen. He then pulled a bottle of whiskey out of the bag. "Where'd you get that?" Arya asked in surprise.

"Paid a dude at the grocery story to get it. Nice guy named Lem. He wore a lot of yellow, I think he might have been homeless. It's the same kind that your dad let us try on New Year's. You said you liked it so I thought what the hell," he said holding the bottle up in the shaking it slightly.

"Well, that should be a great end to a wonderful evening. Ready for dinner?"

Yep, I am starving," Gendry said with a grin.

The dinner reservations were at The Trident, a nice seafood restaurant in town. Instantly Arya felt out of place.

_Everyone here is over the age of 40 and wearing beige. The dinner is going to cost Gendry at least seventy bucks because he is to stupid and stubborn to let me help. This sweater is itchy as all hell and has fucking acorns on it. _

When they sat down they were uncomfortably close to an older couple. They could hear perfectly their conversation about their children and their lovely dog named scooter. Quickly Arya and Gendry both realized that meant that the old couple would be able to their conservation.

_I won't be able to tell Gendry about that hair brush? We won't be able to make snarky comments about the dog named scooter? I can't say fuck? That's really fucking hard to do._

The waiter came to the table and asked for their drink order and they both asked for water. As the boy walked away Arya noticed how nervous Gendry looked.

_He is currently sweating like he is running a marathon and is alternating between making no eye contact and to much eye contact. And he keeps on touching his tie like it is strangling him or something. _

"You okay?" Arya asked trying not scratch her neck because of the sweater.

Gendry didn't even notice at first she was talking. Arya followed up with a "Gendry?" and his head shoot towards her.

"What?" he said talking a large gulp of water_. _

_ "_Are you okay?" She asked again with growing concern.

"Yeah, yeah, I am okay. Still not used to the tie, but I am good" He said unconvinced. His eyes darted back and forth between the lobster tank and the old couple. His hands fiddled with his napkin and he looked close to tearing it.

"Okay..." Arya responded. When the waiter came back with their water they both ordered the Friday tuna special which happened to be the cheapest thing on the menu. The small talk they could muster was the weather, the odd paintings of boats the building, and the weather for the coming days. When the check came Gendry paid for it all and they quickly left.

_Okay, not exactly as magical as I wanted it, but it will be okay. Go back to the nice cozy house, and snuggle up to a movie. _

When they arrived Arya went into the living room to pick out a movie. Gendry asked, "Want to me to fix some drinks?"

Without realizing how desperate she sounded to get some liquor to calm her nerves Arya yelled back "Yes, please!"

Looking through the movies she found one that she new her sister liked it was called Love Naturally and starred some British guy Arya couldn't place. Gendry walked over with two glasses and looked at the movie. "You want to watch that?" He asked handing her a drink.

"Yeah, why not?"

_Because it looks terrible_

"It looks romantic and that's the type of movie we should watch tonight."

_I think at least. I could really go for Pulp Fiction but I feel that my mind would wander to the Gimp right before we have sex for the first time. _

Gendry took a sip of his drink and shrugged. He sat down on the couch and Arya joined him.

The movie was very forgettable in that Arya couldn't remember the plot under the bad puns and cliches. It was about a British park ranger looking for love during his summer stay at Yellowstone. Gendry looked bored and Arya couldn't blame him. He actually got up twice during the movie to go to the bathroom but Arya suspected he just had to get away from how bad it sucked. When he came back the second time she moved in closer to cuddle and he wrapped his arm around him. They tried for a bit but Arya could hardly feel anything under the sweater and Gendry looked increasingly warm. The movie ended and they had both almost nodded off.

_Okay, dinner at a fancy restaurant and a romantic movie, this is the way it's supposed to be. Even if Gendry looks like a terrible sweaty mess and I want to light this sweater on fire. _

After turning off the TV, Arya turned to Gendry who sat on the couch. He had a lazily posture with a red and puffy face.

_I would ask if you are okay again but that wouldn't get me anywhere. _

"Want to go upstairs?" Arya asked trying to approximate what she thought was sexy. To her it sounded like she was quietly shouting and had a cold.

Gendry looked up and there was another awkward pause. "Ummm...ohh...sure!" he said like the question was a math problem it took him a minute to solve. "I'll be up in a minute...I just have to..." he paused again.

_Get some water? See a doctor? Tame and ride a unicorn? What the fuck is wrong with you tonight? We are supposed to having a wonderful evening, and although everything so far has sucked, you can at least pretend!_

_ "_I just need to used the bathroom real quick," he said pointing his index finger in the air like he was finishing the most important sentence ever uttered. Not wanting to push Gendry Arya tried not to stare and said "Okay, I'll be in my room..."

Raising the stairs Arya began to curse herself and how everything had gone wrong. Once she reached the room she went into Gendry's bag and grabbed the Condoms that she knew he'd bring. She began to remove her sweater and didn't even care if the candles were lit. After looking forward to this for a couple weeks she suddenly had no interest.

She got up to put on some music thinking at would help and Gendry entered leaning against the door as if he didn't have a choice. His tie which he had not removed was in his hand and he threw it to the ground. He moved in and grabbed Arya pulling her in for a kiss. She pulled into his embraced and was startled by Gendry's sudden mood change. The usually calm boy was trying to eat her face with his kisses. His tongue jutted uncomfortably in and out of her mouth as he grabbed her ass. And with a sniff everything made sense.

_He's fucking drunk! Each time he left he must have taken a shot or something!_

He wasn't aware that she had realized this as he lead her to the bed and tossed her down upon it. With her lower half still over the edge Gendry slipped his hands up her hips and removed her panties and threw her skirt up over her body, and a little over her face. As his face neared her cunt Arya pushed the skirt out of her face.

_Hardly romantic but I am not about to argue with him about it. _

He began to move his tongue in a rabid, angry, motion. It wasn't bad but it wasn't good. As Arya lay with her eye closed, trying remember something sexy, she felt something in her lower body. It wasn't the normal feeling she had when Gendry did this. It was something else.

_No, no fucking way. I am not about to..._

Panic covered her eyes as she tried to relax her body and prevent the coming disaster. She clenched everything she could but it would not stop.

_I just hope isn't to loud..._

What at first sounded like an explosion rocked the room. Gendry stopped what he was going and looked up at her with a stunned. Time stood still and Arya knew what had just happened.

_I just farted in Gendry's face. _

Gendry continued to look dumbfounded and after a second or two began to laugh uncontrollably. Arya crossed her legs and yelled "shut up!" He was about to double over on to the floor when he instantly stopped. Panic filled his eyes and he rushed out of the room. Arya heard him run down the hall passed Sansa's room into what she assumed, and hoped, was the bathroom. Then much like another explosion she could clearly her here love violently vomiting.

A tear almost formed in Arya's eye facing what had just happened. She farted, Gendry laughed at her, and then vomited.

_ Yep, exactly how I wanted this to happen. Well except for the lack of music. _

She sat on the bed a moment, listening to her boyfriend heave in the other, and knew she had brought this on herself in someway. She got up and went to join Gendry. He sat on his knees in front of the toilet looking pale and full of loathing. It appeared the worse was over and Arya moved into the bathroom. He looked up from the toilet and said, "Hi."

"Hi." Arya simply replied. There was a silence but for the first time tonight it was not awkward.

"I am sorry that I laughed," Gendry slurred out. He tried to move his body from the floor but decided against it after his body toppled over. "I kind of snuck a couple of shots in during the movie. So I didn't throw up cus of you."

"No shit," Arya replied dryly. "How many shots did you take?"

"Well," Gendry began again pointing one finger up, "the first one was when I made the drinks, the second one was in the middle of the movie when I thought I was going to throw the remote at the TV, the third was, ummm, I am not sure. And the fourth was before we came up here." As he counted off each drink another finger would be added. "I was nervous and after the second shot all the other shots sounded like a great idea.

Arya laughed a little at her drunk boyfriend and moved closer to rub his back.

"Arya?" he asked quietly, "why did you want to have a fancy night? I am still not sure why."

"Because I thought you would like it. Because I thought it was something we were bound to do. Because I felt like she had to..." she mumbled to.

Gendry slowly sat up. "We aren't bound to anything. We can do whatever we want. Whatever is right for you. For us."

_True words drunk man who was just farted on. _

"Well, then I think you should take a shower and use some mouth wash." she said pointing up to the green bottle that sit on the counter. He nodded, stood up and took a sip. He was still not a one hundred percent but seemed to be doing better. Has he spit out the liquid. "Is it odd that I feel better after that vomit?"

"Maybe," she responded with a smile knowing Gendry was returning to himself.

Still drunk, and without any pretense left, he removed all his clothes leaving them in a pile on the bathroom floor. Arya looked into the mirror as he turned the water on. Looking down at the terrible sweater and poorly applied lipstick she put on before leaving she did not recognize herself. Doing the same she removed her clothing and joined Gendry in the shower.

His head was under the water and he didn't seem to notice her at first. She moved slowly and wrapped her arms around him as the water washed over his body. He tensed a bit when he felt another person but relaxed a second later. She kissed his back for a moment and nuzzled her face against him. "I am sorry for planning such a terrible evening and for wearing such a terrible outfit," she said softly kissing up his spine.

"Sorry I got drunk and threw up," he replied. He moved around Arya and let her be under move of the water as he held her from behind. She was in a bliss as his arms caddled her.

"And?" he said.

"And what?" Arya asked back.

"And?" he said again but with more emphasize.

She then understood and rolled her eyes. "And I am sorry I farted on you." His body began to move in quiet laughter that shook Arya a bit. She too began to laugh and soon the bathroom was filled in a chorus of hysterical joy.

**Gendry**

**April, 24 1999**

Gendry woke the next morning with less of a headache than he expected the night before. He was laying on his side. He was naked, and so was Arya, who wrapped in his arms.

The night was a blur but he remembered arriving and instantly being unnerved. Everything about her seemed off right down to the terrible sweater she wore. He took her to dinner and remembered only tipping three dollars because the tab was so expensive. Once they got back they watched some terrible movie and he started to drink. And after the first couple of drinks the next couple of shots sounded even better. He remembered fooling around with her than throwing up. There was also a shower and actual conversation between the two. Once they were done they fell in too bed not even bothering too get in Pajamas exhausted from the evening.

_Oh yeah, she also farted on me. Can't let her forget that. _

She was asleep next to him now, her body curled up a little, and her head resting a little which lay under her head. He slowly began to rub his knuckles up and down her shoulder listening to the purr of her sleeping body. Pulling her closer he began to kiss the back of her neck like he could remember she did to his back the night before. All of the nerves of the previous night were gone after being able to just lay with her in her bed. To have her in his arms all night well he slept.

He could tell his movements had woken her as she began to kiss the hand that was next to her face. It started on the knuckle of his thumb and slowly moved up the finger tip.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily. Gendry looked up at the clock. Arya specifically put the clock on the table away from her bed so when the alarm went off she had to get out of bed to turn it off.

"It is seven forty six in the morning," he replied moving a piece of hair from her face and kissing below her ear. His hand traveled down her stomach and slowly began to rub just above her navel.

"Well, good morning to you to," Arya said with a smile, rolling over to look at him. "And how you are feeling today?"

"Better," he said as he bent down to continue to kiss her neck. Her skin was so soft he felt had to be delicate with it. As he continued to kiss she slowly moved to meet his lips. With a little movement she rolled over onto him so she lay on top. Still under the blankets Gendry enjoyed the added warmth that her body brought. His hands crept down her back and began to crease her ass. Before their activity could get too intense Arya stopped slowly and got out of Bed.

Gendry admired her ass as she walked over to his bag and grabbed the box of Condoms that she must have taken out over the night. She took one out of the box, turned to a candle on her bookshelf, and lit it. She stood for a moment in thought and walked to her stereo next to the book shelf. She turned the power on and she pressed the skip button a couple of times. He wasn't sure right away but it was the Beatles she had put on. He couldn't recognize which song as she walked back over until the refrain of "O-bla-di, o-bla-da, life goes on!"

She walked back to the bed with a smile on her face. "What?" He asked her quietly when she joined him back in bed.

"Oh nothing, I just like this song" she answered putting the condom on the table beside them. They continued to to kiss and about when my guitar gently weeps began Gendry reached for the condom and looked at Arya. She grinned with excitement and nodded. He unwrapped the device without a problem and unrolled it over himself. Not waiting to ask Arya rolled on top of him and began to kiss him. She positioned herself over him and he held her hips as she slowly slid down.

"Fuck-k-k-k," she said into his neck once she was at the bottom. "You are way bigger than a hairbrush."

Gendry laughed a little and kissed her as she began to rock. Over time their moans turned louder and Gendry's fingers grew tighter around her hips forcing them down with power. They began to kiss in a flurry, barely able to reach each others face with the movement. When Arya came Gendry had never felt anything so tight or amazing in his entire life. His only disappointment was she stopped moving which made him roll her over and take control. She wrapped her legs around him and began to massage his back. She began to kiss and nibble at his neck and it was to much. His body tightened and spasmed in orgasmic pleasure.

He pulled out slowly holding onto the condom, not wanting the condom to fall out, and alert Arya's semen-phobia, He rolled to the side and placed the used item in a tissue. Arya lay next to him happy and sweaty. He turned to her and smiled. "Here is what I say we do. Go back to sleep for a bit, go to Denny's for breakfast, and watch a movie this afternoon before Sansa kicks you out for god knows what with Joffery and Margery."

"That sounds like a great plan," she said happily kissing him.

_**AN: Holy shit did those whole thing turn out longer than I expected. But as I make the point life goes on. A little under 10,000 words without the notes. **_

_**I hope you enjoyed the Gendry part. I have never read a teenage male with self loathing and self doubt, who wasn't super emo, and that is what I wanted to accomplish. I am not 100% sure it is completely to Gendry's character but it is what I like. **_

_**Thank you Mely-Fan, who reviewed on the ASOIF story, for totally making my day. When I thought to include the Arya faking cramps thing I wasn't to sure if anyone did that. It is nice to know that someone actually did. If anyone has been farted on please let me know in the review (full disclosure I have been farted on...it happens). **_

_**So ends the Bound part of the story. When I envisioned this story part of it was that the characters would grow up and the story would change with them. When they are young they will talk about video games, when they are teenagers they will be super horny, as they get older they will deal with adult problems. Once I got to this part I found so much to work with and I think multiple chapters will be used in the future for a single theme based on the experience. **_

_**Also sorry if there are errors in the story. I tried my best to proof read. If anyone is interested in being a beta...cough cough...let me know. **_

_**Next time – Arya and Gendry deal with a long distance relationship as Gendry goes to college. In Haven – Part 1 (or don't show your doodles to other girls!)** _


	6. Haven - Part 1

_**Haven – Part 1 (or don't show your doodles to other girls!) **_

_**The girl with the problem**_

_**October 1, 1999**_

Arya awoke happy for the first time in many weeks since Gendry left for college. He was two and a half hours away, in good traffic, and no matter how many e-mails sent or phone calls, the sting of missing him pierced her heart. She knew it would hurt, that she loved him and she would miss him, but she was getting annoyed by how much it bothered her. Food didn't taste as good without Gendry to comment on it, movies not as funny, and the weather always seemed dreary. She stirred in her bed with growing excitement for the weekend. Gendry would be back that afternoon around two, she would meet him at his house when she got off school, and besides an unavoidable dinner distraction they would have the entire weekend for themselves.

_And maybe he can solve my problem for me._

There had been an unexpected side effect of Gendry leaving. She knew that once he left she would not be having sex until he returned. However, she assumed that she would be able to pick up some of the slack herself. She and Gendry had a wonderful summer after he graduated fully enjoying each other whenever possible and once he left she knew she would have to take care of herself. But she found that she couldn't. She had masturbated before and during her relationship with Gendry just fine, but she had lost the talent. Or there was a mental block, or she there was a voodoo curse, or something. No matter how she rubbed or prodded, no matter what she thought, she could not properly cum. And even if she did reach climax it was not a wonderful explosion of joy but rather a small pistol that shot out a flag saying bang.

_He better fucking be able to solve it. I can live in a world with crappy food and shitty TV shows. I can live in a world that is always overcast. I do not want to live in a world where I can't cum. Is that even living?_

Before getting out of bed she considered giving it one more go. Maybe if she found the right angle the bang flag could satiate her until she saw Gendry that afternoon. She knew it would just end in frustration so decided against it. She rose from bed and stumbled to the bathroom. Now that Sansa had joined Gendry at school in Madison she had much more time to work with in the bathroom. She walked into the bathroom and removed the sweatpants and t-shirt she had worn for Pajamas. Gendry had given her two simple white tees before he left and she had worn them every night to bed. Although she alternated them night to night they were beginning to get gamey, but she didn't want to wash them. They didn't have the fabric softener that Gendry's mom used and they would not at smell like him once her mom washed them.

_Would he think I was weird if I had him give me like a pile of his clothes and then have him roll around in them before he left? I think he would that for me. _

One ten minute trip in the bathroom, some jeans and a t-shirt later, Arya trudged down the stairs for a pick-me-up. She had grown to love coffee in her senior year because she had been staying up later to read, study, or talk with Gendry. It first she didn't like the bitter taste but got used to it knowing who she got to drink it with on occasion.

Jon sat at the kitchen counter sipping his coffee. He had graduated school last summer and was forced to return home when he couldn't find a job with enough money to support himself. It was a shame because he graduated with honors with a double major in geology and natural resources management, had a great summer long internship in Canada, and had wonderful references. Like so many things in life Arya found, it didn't work out, and he was back home, working part time at the Kwik Trip. She was happy to have her favorite sibling back but felt bad for the unhappy brother that sat before for her.

"Good morning," Arya said walking across the room to the coffee maker, "I didn't expect you to be up this early. I thought the one perk of unemployment was you didn't have to get up before eight." She finished with a smirk and took a sip of coffee. Jon sat on a stool barely awake. He was still in his sleepwear, she assumed, since it was sweatpants and a very faded black sabbath tee. He had yet to shower and had more self loathing on his face than usual.

_I bet he closed last night and didn't get to bed until around one. _

"I am not unemployed little sister," Jon began looking at her with distant dark eyes, "I am quickly becoming the most important team member at the second largest gas station in Grafton, Wisconsin. With any luck in three to five years I will be an assistant team leader. And I am up right now because I have a job interview with Baratheon insurance at nine."

"Ohh," Arya said with disappointment in her voice, "I thought you were going to try to find a job as with your degree, like..." Arya mumbled off realizing even though Jon had told her multiple times what he wanted to do with his life she couldn't exactly remember.

Jon rolled his eyes with some annoyance at his little sister. "Maybe someday I will. But, in the meantime, I need a job that doesn't involve beef jerky."

_Should I not mention that the insurance company he is going to interview for actually insurers Jack Link's Beef Jerky?_

"What would your Eskimo girlfriend have to say about it though?" Arya asked in a teasing tone but was curious to find out more about the girl he met in Canada.

"First of all, Ygritte is not an Eskimo. And second of all she would support me in anything I do," he paused taking a sip of coffee, "probably." Arya took some solace that her brother was also trying an even longer distance relationship with an apparently very feisty ginger is Canada.

_And she is totally an Eskimo. Every picture you have shown me she is in a fucking parka. _

She knew why he was going to try to work there. He was going to try to be like his father. He had some kind of dream that couldn't be reached on the first try and he feel back to the default of trying be like Ned Stark. "I guess," she shrugged. "I just think you shouldn't give up on it. Sometimes hard things are worth it. Even if everything your step-mom says is filled with disappointment that you are back at home at twenty-two."

On cue, Arya's mother walked into the room. It was a Friday so she was going grocery shopping that day as per her schedule. Her hair was back in a bun and she wore gray t-shirt with the the words "USA!" in red, white and blue, along with what Arya had learned recently would be refered to as 'mom' jeans. She looked surprised to see both Jon and Arya in the kitchen. She and Jon had a complicated relationship. Her father was previously married and from what Arya understood his wife died after only two years of marriage in a car accident. No one really talked about it and the couple times Arya brought it up with Jon or her father they both got evasive. Jon was only six months old when it happened and was three when Cat married Ned. She was in many aspects Jon's mother but they were distant. She could not find a way to treat him like her own and he knew it.

"Good morning and how are you two today?" She asked also moving towards the coffee pot. She reached into the cabinet with the finer china and took out a tea white cup mug with decorative flowers – lovely pink petals on top slender green stems. John's mug was solid black and Arya's she bought at a yard sale for fifty cents because she and Gendry thought it would be awesome to have a coffee mug with the red Power Ranger on it.

"I am doing well. I have an interview later this morning." Jon said earnestly trying to gain approval he would probably not get. Arya shrugged and tried to hid her excitement at Gendry's return later that day.

"Excited for tonight Arya?" Cat asked sipping slowly watching for her daughter's reaction. When her mother found out that Gendry was coming into town she asked Arya if she and Gendry would like to dinner with the family. Cat had tried this several times during the summer and Arya was good at avoiding the situation. Arya said she would ask Gendry about it and didn't bring it back up. When Cat brought it up three more times that week Arya didn't know what to do. Her mom could make things very difficult on her on the weekend Gendry was in town. Make her stay home, clean up the house, or hover around every moment when Gendry was there. So she relented, and that evening, in the only forty-eighty hours that Gendry would be home in a month, they would be having a family dinner.

Deciding that hiding her obvious excitement, even has it was buried under a glaze of morning exhaustion, was not worth she said, "I am pretty excited. I am going to stop by his house after school and we will be here for dinner at six."

"Good," she nodded, "please don't get distracted before dinner Arya." Over the summer Cat had caught Arya and Gendry numerous times in various compromising positions. Well not, in the act, it was closer than Arya or Gendry liked. She would hardly condone what they did but, she knew fighting it was pointless, or at least that is what Arya surmised.

_If we are going to be a couple she wants him to come be part of the family. Because if he is part of the family she can have some control of him like she does everyone else. _

After finishing her coffee she wished Jon good luck on his interview and left the siblings alone. Arya stood for a moment and shook her head with a laugh.

"What?" Jon asked and his eyes moved to some movement behind Arya which she did not notice.

"Her," she said with a snort, "don't get distracted," she continued moving her head back in forth in a mocking way. "It must be hard for her."

"Why's that?" He asked knowing that Arya did not notice what was behind her.

"It must be hard on her thinking about my sex life that much. She thinks about me and Gendry having sex more than I...Which is kinda creepy."

"Good morning," she heard her father from behind. Her eyes widened in panic and then shut in embarrassment as she flinched in psychic pain. When she opened her eyes back up she noticed that Jon had a shitty grin on his face holding back the laughter on the successful trap his sister fell into.

"You are such an asshole," she said smacking him on the shoulder.

"I'm still back here," her dad stated with a laugh, amused at his children's bickering.

Arya turned to her father, "I know, I am just stating a fact," and both men chuckled. Unlike Cat who seems resistant or wanting to control Arya, her father was much more reasonable. Arya could tell he didn't like the fact his seventeen year old daughter was having sex but trusted him more than Cat did with her choices. All the same she would have rather her father not hear talk about having sex with Gendry.

_I think they both would like it if I meet a boy, we date but only hold hands for five years, get married and immediately have five children. You know, the way normal people should act._

"Ready for the interview today?" Ned asked moving towards the kitchen counter the two sat at. Jon noticeably swallowed his coffee awkwardly and choked a bit.

"Yep," he said with a cough.

"You'll do fine," he said walking around and patting him on the shoulder. There was a moment of silence as Arya thought about what to ask her father. She didn't want to talk about the dinner tonight more than was needed but she had to know why it was happening for sure.

"Dad, why does mom want to have dinner with Gendry tonight?" She questioned finishing her coffee and placing the dirty dish on the sink.

"Well, probably because you avoided it all summer along," he responded matter of factually pouring himself the rest of the pot.

Arya rolled her eyes at the lack of an answer. "Yes, I avoided it all summer because I don't want mom freaking out all over Gendry. I would think she would be against me dating all together and am surprised that she wants to have dinner with him."

Ned thought for a moment and Arya could tell she was holding back. At this point Jon felt the conversation going in an awkward direction, left his mug on the counter, and excused himself back upstairs. "Your mom," her father began, "just wants to make sure that you and Gendry are being responsible and to see you together as a couple."

_Fucking hate the word responsible. I think to them it just means 'the way we want you to be.' _

"That sounds vaguely like you saying she wants to make sure Gendry is good enough for me, which he is." She retorted to her father, not wanting to argue, but not letting him avoiding the subject.

_Not to mention she fucking doesn't get to decide who I am with. Gendry is mine and I am his and she can go fuck herself if she thinks otherwise. _

"Look, it's just a dinner. We are going to have chicken and get to know each other better. Bran and Jon will both be there so all the attention will not be on you two. Just do it to make your mother happy and everything will go fine." He said patting her on the shoulder much like he did with Jon.

_Do it to make your mother happy should be the Stark family credo. _

Knowing she would not glean anymore knowledge from her father she simply nodded and said, "okay, we will come to dinner with an open mind, but I don't want her jumping all other Gendry." Realizing the awkward double entendre she winced again as did her father. Knowing there was no good place to take their conversation Arya quickly wished her father a good day and finished preparing for what would hopefully be a mercifully quick day of school.

Grabbing her backpack she wrapped herself in a familiar red sweater and her own jacket. She new that cold weather was on it's way as, winter was going to be arriving soon.

_And I won't have a ride when it gets cold. I wish mom would let me get a car. And that Gendry was here. And that I could have a good orgasm. The end of the day cannot come fast enough. _

It was a brisk fall day as Arya left the house. October in Wisconsin is a crap shoot with mornings that can begin freezing and evenings that can end in the seventies. She was glad to have Gendry's sweater under her jacket. Like the shirts she slept in the sweater had not been washed in about thirty days and since Arya wore it everyday it began to have an interesting musk. She didn't care though.

Arriving at school she counted her time left on her term and it was around one hundred and fifty days. She wasn't adding college yet but she was hoping it would no longer be a cage. That she would be able to roam with her bull. But, for now, she was still in the cage. When she saw Gendry later that day she planned on talking about college. She was curious if it was going to be just like high school or if all the stupid shit just transferred to higher education. Gendry and Sansa had been lucky to get into Madison with there grades but for Arya it would be easy and she knew it. Her test scores were actually high enough to go somewhere better if she so wanted. It didn't matter though to her as it was a foregone conclusion she would be joining her bullheaded stupid amazing boyfriend.

_And Sansa. Sansa will be there to. Maybe you shouldn't focus on that part as much. _

The day passed slowly and it was the worst at the end of the day. It was hard enough to pay attention on a normal day but knowing that it was two, Gendry was probably at home, and she had to still in school was not fair. Twice she swore the clock went backwards but she knew that was unlikely.

At two forty five the bell rang and Arya exited the school quickly. It had warmed up a bit and she took off the jacket but not the sweater. The sidewalk was littered with people waiting for buses and others seemingly standing around just in Arya's way. After the fourth time she asked someone to excuse her she almost blurted out, "get the fuck out of my way!"

It was nice to see Gendry's house again. She had been here once since Gendry left to have lunch with his mother who began to insist that Arya call her Willow. It was a relaxing lunch that focused mostly on missing Gendry, what Arya would do at college, how Eddie was doing, and how Willow did her laundry. Walking up the drive way she saw Gendry's Saturn and a stupid smile came across her face. The last time she saw it, it was driving away, Arya was near crying, and she hated how cliche it all was. She practically skipped up to the door and rang the bell. After a moment Willow appeared. "Hi Arya! Come in!" she said motioning for the girl to come in.

"Hi there," she said thinking about trying to make small talk instead of blurting out "where is he and could you leave for about twenty to twenty five minutes?"

"He's upstairs in his room. He got home about an hour ago and said he wanted to do some studying before you came over." She said with a smile. Arya nodded with glee and walked down the hall and than upstairs to Gendry's room.

She walked to his room which looked bare. Most of his stuff was at his dorm at so all that was left was large pieces of furniture like his bed and desk. There wasn't even a lamp in the room so if Gendry wanted to study later in the evening he wouldn't have that choice. The boy had his back turned to the door and was hunched over what appeared to be a biology text book and notebook. He was wearing familiar jeans and what looked like a red UW-Madison hoodie. Arya thought for a moment a way to take that hoodie from him at some point. Two bags lay on the floor next his bed, his backpack and duffel bag with clothes. His headphones where on as he bobbed his head lightly to music and moved his lips to both lyrics and words he was reading. He looked the same to Arya except for the small goatee he told her he was going to turn to grow. It looked a bit shaggy but it was still Gendry.

_At this point if he had small pox I would be excited to see him. _

At this point Arya had two choices. The first was to loudly tackle the boy, drag him to the bed, and get the relief she so needed. However, there were multiple people in the house besides her, assuming Eddie would be home soon, and she new she had a chance to draw blood if she did that. So she went with the second and slowly moved towards him. The desk was faced away from the door so he had no idea as she slowly wrapped her arms around him and began to kiss the back of his neck. He dropped his head even further and took a deep breath as her lips slowly moved across the back of his neck. Without turning his hands moved up behind her body and gave her a hug. "Hi mom," he said with a slight snicker.

_God I fucking missed you. No one around here would think to say that. _

Still at his neck she nibbled a bit and said, "take off your headphones you stupid asshole."

_He knows that means 'I love you' right? He should know that by now. _

He reached up and removed the headphones and turned to Arya with a smile. "It's three already. Time flies when you are studying the vagina." Arya looked at the text and there was a diagram of the vagina. Gendry had mentioned that one of the classes he was taking was Biology 150 – human reproduction. He talked about how in that class he actually met a couple of cool people and was enjoying the professor.

"That looks complicated," Arya said looking at the diagram and realized she didn't know what every part was.

"Yeah, I have a quiz on it on Monday. The male quiz was much easier because it has half as many things to remember." He said closing his textbook. "How are you? How was school?"

"The usual. I have Pycelle again for Calc and he still calls me Daria."

He stood up and gave her a strong hug. Arya took the chance to nuzzle him and enjoy the moment. "I have to ask," he began well holding her, "are you still having that problem?"

She sighed in defeat. "Yeah, sometimes I cross the finish line, but I still just get a bronze medal. You are going to have to help get multiple golds or else I might go crazy." He chuckled at the silly statement.

He moved his head to her ear and began to whisper, "Of course I will," his hand slowly moved to her ass with a squeeze and she whimpered a bit, "but first I have to do something very important."

She pulled away a bit and looked at him, "and what's that?" she asked.

He moved back to her ear and in a husky voice said, "first, I have to pee," he said in a serious voice. Arya rolled her eyes and shoved him a bit. He kissed her quickly and left the room to relieve himself.

She exhaled and looked around the room again. It felt like she had not been there for so long but it had only been about a month since she helped him finish up his packing. Without any other thing to grab her attention she moved to the still open notebook. There were scribbled notes about the menstrual cycle.

_**Ovarian Cycle **_

_** Follicular Phase :1st part of ovarian cycle. Ovarian follicles mature and ready to release egg.**_

_** Ovulation: 2nd phase of the ovarian cycle in which the mature is released. **_

_** Luteal Phase: 3rd and Final phase where pituitary hormones produce progesterone **_

She wondered how awkward it must be to be in a room with strangers and talk about sex. As she continued to look over the notes she noticed some things on the side of the page.

_**The man does love his mustache **_

_** He does! There is nothing wrong it. He just loves his stache. **_

Arya then noticed what she assumed a drawing of the mustachioed man he was speaking in the margins. The man had what to be a large villainous mustache and a large belt buckle. He would look like a cowboy but he lacked the hat.

What _the fuck is this? Is he writing notes to someone else in his class? He wrote notes like this to me. And his drawings! He used to only show those to me!_

As Arya stewed over the notebook as Gendry sauntered back into the room. She turned to him with betrayal in her eyes. "What the fuck is this?" She asked angrily.

"Notes on the Vagina?" he said back unsure of what was wrong. He furrowed his brow with confusion at the sudden change in his girlfriend's mood. "What's wrong?"

"What the fuck is with these notes on the side? Who the fuck are those notes to?!" She began to raise her voice. She was trying not to yell but in her current state she was unsure how long she could prevent that from happening.

Gendry walked over to the notebook to look at what she was talking about. He looked for a moment and after scanning over the page he turned at her with confusion. "What? Those notes? That is just me talking with Brienne. She's my friend and I am pretty sure I mentioned her."

Still upset Arya shot back, "Yes! You mentioned her! But you didn't mention that you and this fucking slut were in your fucking sex class together and that you wrote notes to her and that she saw your doodles!"

Still shocked at the sudden turn in events Gendry responded, "What? She sits next to me and we just talk back and forth on our notebooks like you and I used to." He said and began to raise his voice as well, "and she isn't a slut! She's my friend."

"Yeah! You used to do that with me! And now you are doing this with this fucking girl in a class about sex!" She responded no longer trying to keep her voice down. Gendry's face changed from that of confusion to anger.

"Me talking with another girl does not mean I am cheating on you or something like that! Brienne is an interesting girl and we happened to sit next to each on the first day. I am not cheating on you," he said yelling back, "and I don't like that you instantly go there. I would think I deserve a little bit more then that!"

_Is he yelling at me? I don't think he has actually ever yelled at me. I yell at him, I shove him, I get angry at him, but he doesn't do that to me._

Arya stood silent for a moment thinking. She expected him to instantly apologize, say he would never speak to this 'Brienne' again, and then grovel for forgiveness. However, the man standing in front of her, angry at the accusation of cheating was a new sight for her. "I didn't say you cheated on me, and maybe I have overreacted a little, but I don't like this girl writing notes to you and you showing her your doodles. You used to only show me your drawings."

Gendry relaxed a little, obviously not wanting to fight over this subject. "Arya, you know that I am going to school for art. It is what I want to do for a living. In a perfect world everyone would see my work." He moved a bit closer to her and went in for a hug, but Arya was not ready for that, and pulled away.

"I don't like you writing notes to a girl and you doodling things to her. That's only for me." She said with a stern look in her eyes. "Only I get to see your doodles." Gendry stared for a moment and then began to laugh a little. "This isn't funny Gendry, I am being serious," Arya responded.

"Yes, Arya," Gendry began still laughing a bit, "this is a highly serious matter of my doodles." His attempt to defuse the argument was not working as Arya did not see any humor in this doodle situation. She continued to look at him with cold steel eyes until he relented. "Is this really that serious to you?"

"Yes," she responded moving closer to him. "This is really important to me."

"Will you at least admit you are being crazy." He asked.

She thought a second and said, "Yes, I am being crazy. I have not seen you in a month and in that time everything has seemed to suck and I have not had an adequate orgasm. I do not want you doodling for other girls. They can only be for me."

"So, I can never draw for anyone else, ever?"

"No, you can. Just not Brienne. And not in the sex class."

"Okay, you win, I won't doodle with her any more." he said moving in for another hug still laughing a bit.

_I do not think he appreciates how serious this is to me. _

"Good," she said closing the gap between the two of the them and reaching for his cock. Her hand reached his jeans and found it's target. "Because this, this is mine. No one else may use it but me. In fact, you may only use it when you ask permission." Gendry's face clenched with the sudden contact and and groaned though gritted teeth. Forgetting that they were not alone in the house she slowly began to work her hand up and down. She chuckled when Gendry looked like he was about to fall down and did not notice the phone ringing in the house. Gendry moved down to his chair and Arya followed knelling in front of him.

"So any time I want to touch myself..." Gendry started but stopped as Arya slowly began to undo his zipper. "...I have to ask permission?"

"Yes, since this..." she unzipped his pants and moved her hand into his pants to get a proper grip. "...since this is mine you have to ask permission."

There was a knock on the door that was already over half way open and both of their hearts dropped. "Arya," she heard from Willow at the door way, trying not to stare at the girl about to pounce on the cock of her oldest son. Arya stood up quickly and further flushed.

_I may never cum again. I may never see happiness again. And no I am not being dramatic. _

"You're mother is on the phone," she said with a phone in her hand. It was obvious she was just going to ignore what she just walked into and Arya was more than okay with that. She looked a Gendry quickly and noticed that he was even more ashamed and could not look his mom in the eye. She walked towards Willow sheepishly. In a way, it felt worse because she had grown closer to her. Before it was just Gendry's mom, but now, it felt like she feeling up her the son of a friend.

Taking the phone she covered the receiver and looked at willow. "Sorry," she said, wanting to say more, but not sure how to finish the sentence with saying the word handjob.

Willow snorted an awkward laugh and said, "it's okay dear," and walked away.

_I really like that woman. _

As willow walked away Arya looked at the phone and wondered what her mother wanted. "Hello?"

"Hi Arya, It's your mother," she heard Cat begin. "I know I said you should be home at six for dinner, but with Sansa not here to help, I could really use some help in the kitchen before we feed this many people. Could you come back home and help?"

_One, did you have to bring up that fact that Sansa is your first choice? Two, your tone suggests that I should come home because I wanted this fucking dinner when it is all about you. And three, I think I may just broken Gendry by stopping midway through a handjob and we need some freaking time together. _

"Mom..." she began trying to not to whine, "Gendry just got home and I haven't seen him in a month, can't you have dad or bran..."

_Or Jon? Okay don't mention Jon. _

"...or someone else help you out?" She asked noticing her voice grew higher as she reverted to twelve year old girl asking for another hour to play Donkey Kong Country at Gendry's house.

"Arya, it will only be a couple of hours, and Gendry can come with and help if he wants."

_Hey Gendry? Do you want to come help my mom prepare dinner? No? You'd rather have your skin pulled off slowly with fishing lures? Actually that does sound better. _

Arya knew she didn't have much of an option. Her mother ruled the house and if she and disobeying her would cause problems so she would just have to deal with it. "Okay, I'll be home in a bit." She resigned in defeat and hung up the phone. She turned to Gendry, who by now had pulled his pants back to there proper place, and could tell by his face that he understood at least part of the bad news.

"I have to go home, help my mom make dinner," she grunted out in anger.

Gendry looked down for a moment in thought. "You want me to come with?"

_Yes, I want you to come with. I want you to follow me forever. Or I'll go with you. I will drop out of high school and you can hide me in your dorm. Or I can cut you open like a Tauntaun and curl up inside you forever. I see no problems with that plan. _

"No," she said slowly, "it would be terribly awkward. You would have to sit around and make small talk with my dad and brothers by yourself while I cook. Just come over by six and it will be okay."

Gendry moved in and gave her another hug. She could tell from the brief contact that their little moment together was still having a large effect on him. "I tell you what," he said kissing the top of her head. "I will get some more studying done that way I don't have to do it tomorrow. You'll go home and help your mom and I'll be over around five thirty. Then after tonight we will have the rest of the weekend free..." he paused for a moment, "...we may not have proper alone time since my mom will be home and she wants to have me home for a big dinner tomorrow night, but at least it will be together." Arya groaned at the idea of dinner with his mother after what she saw or the entire weekend going by and not having proper time together.

Gendry pulled away and Arya began to walk out of the room. She didn't want to say goodbye more than she had to this weekend so she was just going to go. He looked at her with his big blue eyes. "Hey, I kind of miss that sweater I gave you. Do you want to trade? I'll give you this one." he said tugging at the hooded sweatshirt and Arya's eye's perked up.

Trying to hide her excitement at a fresh piece of clothing she calmly, "oh sure, if you want to," but couldn't help but smile at the end of the statement. They removed their hoodies together and traded. The new one was made of softer material and had the familiar smell she wanted. Gendry threw the hoodie he gave her into a hamper. "Mom said she'd do that laundry before I leave, so you can have it back on Sunday."

_At least now I have a reason to look forward to Sunday._

"I love you so goddamn much," she said with a big smile but sadness in her eyes, "see you at five thirty?"

He nodded and she exited the room. As she walked out of the house she could tell that Willow was in the kitchen based on what she heard. Wanting to avoid more awkward moments she exited swiftly and began back to her house.

_Okay, after weeks of waiting I saw Gendry for about seven minutes. Over half of that was spent arguing over doodles and now I have to go help my mom cook because my sister can't. Fuck me. _

Back at her house she could smell the aroma of lamb which confused Arya greatly.

_I thought we were having chicken. _

Arya walked into the kitchen and found her mother busy at work. She was currently cutting up long green stalk like vegetables that Arya could not recognize and felt a bit stupid for it.

"I thought we were having chicken tonight? You asked me for what Gendry liked..." Arya said stammering off knowing that it was a moot question.

"Oh, hi dear, I didn't hear you come in," she said not looking up for the vegetables she chopped. "When I went to the store this morning there was a sale on lamb chops so I decided to make something different," she began chopping up the last of the stalk. "So, tonight we are going to have lamb chops with a green bean salad and some leek stew I am working on right now." There was a pause where Arya knew she should congratulate her mother on the amazing choice or ask how she could help. After the moment passed Cat looked up at Arya and said, "So, can you get started on the salad?" And pointed to a pile of green beans on a cutting board on a different part of the kitchen. Arya nodded, grabbed the sleeves of the oversized sweatshirt she wore, and walked towards the green beans.

"And, how do I get started on the green beans?" She said picking one up and starting at it for a moment. Her mother stopped what she was doing and sighed in disappointment.

"First you have to blanch the green beans,"

_Sansa probably knows this recipe by heart. And she probably knows what blanching is._

"So...when blanching...someone usually..." Arya said trying to ask for help. Her mother sighed again and walked over.

"You know, some day, you might have the responsibility of taking care of a husband and a family. You'll need to know these things." She said taking out a pot and adding water to it.

_No, I won't. Gendry already said he'd cook if I did the dishes. This was a binding agreement we made during post-coital cuddling and it will stand. You know, if we end up staying together a while and he doesn't start fucking sluts in Madison. _

The next hour or so was a blur as Arya helped her mother as best as she could. She was told what blanching was and did her best to work on the green beans. Her mother kept checking the temperature of the lamb and didn't want it to over cook. The stew made from leeks, which she was told was not giant celery, would be wonderful. The salad only took about twenty minutes to prepare and Arya spent the rest of the time standing around waiting for her mother to tell her to do things. Cat would start telling stories about Rob loving Lamb and how Sansa would help chop veggies. As her mother wandered about the kitchen Arya realized something. This was the first big family meal they were going to have without Sansa. Rob was gone too and soon so would Arya and Bran. Her little wolves were leaving and she couldn't stop it. She had defined herself as a mother for the longest time and soon her pack would be gone.

_I feel sorry for her...she thinks she is being abandoned. I just wish she would make the Chicken I know Gendry would like and let us fuck before dinner. Is it so much to ask? I am her second favorite daughter after all..._

Over time others began to gather outside waiting for the feast to begin. Her father arrived home from work and looked happy to see his daughter and wife in the kitchen together. Surprised at first, but happy none the less. Jon, who was probably upstairs sleeping most of the afternoon, came down after he heard his father come in the house. He was dressed in a similar button up shirt and tie that Ned wore. They began to chat in the living room when there Arya heard the door bell. She knew it would be Gendry, and wanted to get the door her self, but was currently seasoning the the lamb with her mother. She heard Jon answer the door and then, "Hey Gendry, how's it going?" She could hear the boy and her brother walk and talk towards the living room. She tried to pull away from her duties but her mother shot her a knowing glance. Arya thought on this and decided to ignore it. She left the living room and saw Gendry chatting with Jon and Ned. They both were dressed in causal business attire that went well with Gendry's red hoodie. He didn't look terribly uncomfortable, just a bit out of place. As Arya entered the room Gendry instantly noticed her and she could tell he held back standing up to greet her as she tried to not tackle him to the ground.

"How'd the studying go?" She asked her boy.

"It was okay, kind of challenging, a lot of memorization." he responded honestly.

"Ohh, I am sure it was real hard," she said with a shitty grin on her face.

"What were you studying Gendry?" Ned asked without understanding the situation.

_He was studying Vaginas. Not that I am fucking with him or anything. _

"Ohh, um, Biology," he stuttered out thinking of version of the truth to tell, "I have a quiz on Monday." He glared at Arya but still smiled at the girl. Cat appeared behind the table that sat between the kitchen and living room. "Arya, would you please set the table," she said coolly, "Hi Gendry, I didn't hear you come in. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Hi Mrs. Stark," Gendry answered trying to recover from his awkward moment before. "It smells good," he added.

Arya smirked at Gendry and returned to the kitchen to set the table.

Once everything was ready, and Cat called down for Bran to join them, and they began their meal. Her father sat at the head of the table with her mother at the other side, on the right side Arya sat next to Gendry, and on the other side were Bran and Jon. Each person was given a platter of Lamb and carrots with the stew and green bean salad. Arya noticed that her mother used the nice china, with floral designs that matched her tea cups, for this meal.

As they began to eat Cat took her napkin and carefully placed it onto her lap. She looked towards Gendry and asked, "So, how is college going? Sansa told me you two are in the same dorm." Arya knew that Gendry and Sansa happened to be living in the same dorm and did not like the placement system in Madison.

"Yep, she is on the first floor with the girls, and I am on the second floor which is all male." He answered taking a sip of water before he continued. "I am enjoying it. It is a lot bigger than here but you get used to it. I hardly get lost anymore." He said with a small chuckle. Jon laughed a bit, so did Bran, Ned even cracked a smile, but the comment seemed to not amuse Cat.

Wanting to shift attention away from her timid boy, Arya turned to Jon. "How'd the interview go?" She widened her eyes as if to add 'please talk so mom doesn't try to tear Gendry apart.'

"It went well," he answered, "at least I hope. They said they'd get back to me before the end of the week."

Ned then entered the conversation. "They will. Our HR is good about getting back to people one way or another." The possibility of him not getting the job made Jon flinch a bit. "I am sure you did fine," his father said nodding at his son and taking a sip of the soup.

Cat continued to look at Gendry and ignore the other conversation. "What's your major Gendry? Arya mentioned you had not picked on yet," she said in a tone a voice that was better suited for 'I hear you enjoy kicking puppies, why is that?'

_Why do I tell her things?_

Gendry stood his ground better than Arya expected. "I am currently undeclared. Your first semester or two you have to take general classes that everyone has to take like English, math, and some sciences. But I am either going to enter the art program for graphic design or maybe join the engineering department. I still haven't decided yet, but by the end of the year I think I will have figured it out." Cat seemed to like that answer although it was still not a clear answer. Jon began to squirm a bit at the conversation of majors and that resembled similar conversations he endured with his step-mother.

"Art and Engineering, those seem a bit at odds," Ned pointed out and added, "these green beans are really good."

"Thank you," Arya beamed unexpectedly. She may have been only partly involved in making the beans but she would take credit from her father whenever possible.

Gendry nodded at Ned and seemed happy that it wasn't just Cat asking him questions. "They are I guess. I have always liked drawing, so Art was an obvious choice, but, engineering is something I like too and I would be able to draw and design things, if I worked hard enough in engineering." Arya looked at Gendry, put one hand under the table, and moved it to his leg, rubbing in a supporting way.

_There isn't a debate here. Gendry wants to do art but is nervous he won't be able to make a living in it so he isn't ready to commit to it. _

"Which is better long term, career wise?" Cat asked, staring into his eyes, intently waiting for the answer.

"Both can do pretty well. Engineering would probably do a bit better financially, but a graphic designer can also do very well," he said. There was a silence after this. Bran sat quietly eating some soup and lamb. Arya assumed he didn't want to jump into this topic because his mother would probably ask him what major he would want in a couple of years. Ned began on his lamb and looked content as he looked at Cat with a smile. Jon looked at Gendry though with a grin, "Oh, come on though, there is totally a reason to go into Art," he said with a slight chuckle.

"And what's that?" Cat asked slowly cutting a piece of her lamb chop and raising it to her mouth.

"Well, it may have been different at the school I went to, but the art department was mostly girls. There were of course a couple of guys here and there, but I would say about seventy percent girls." Jon said grinning a little at Gendry. Arya knew he was just teasing, trying to deflate the situation, and not focus on financial concerns that bothered him...but...

_Seventy percent? What the fuck? That many girls looking at his doodles? _

"Really?" She spoke up looking at Gendry. "Is it really seventy percent, Gendry?" she asked not realizing that the soft hand she had placed on his leg had been replaced by a claw beginning to clamp into his flesh.

"Um, I don't know. I am only taking Art 101 this year, but I would say there are certainly more girls," he said not wanting to lie, but clearly not wanting to admit the truth.

_Fuck his dreams, he is going to be an engineer. _

Cat looked at Gendry with a interesting look as did the rest of the family. Arya tried to hide her anger at this fact but was doing a poor job of it. Gendry looked cornered and a glimmer of guilt could be seen in Jon's eyes at the attention he brought the boy.

"Well," Gendry began, "I would say I am leaning towards art. Engineering is something I am still considering but I really like to draw. I am even going to be drawing some stuff for the school newspaper."

Cat looked mildly impressed as did Ned. "Really?" Bran popped his head up, "Congrats, that sounds great."

"Thanks," Gendry said turning his head to Arya who sat in silence.

_He didn't tell me that. Why didn't? It's great news...why didn't he tell me..._

The rest of the dinner was eaten as normally as possible. Cat asked other vague questions of Gendry that he usually answered with some grace. Whenever financial issues at school came up Jon tried to not make eye contact with anyone. Bran began to speak more, interested in Gendry's time at school, but Arya sat in silence. Gendry noticed this and put his hand under the table onto her leg, but she did nothing in response to this.

_Why didn't he tell me that? That is huge news, he tells me everything. _

As they finished dinner Cat was very please. Arya looked at her and could tell she accomplished her goal. She had thoroughly investigated Gendry, made Jon feel guilty for his lack of a job, and made quite a good meal of lamb. "Well, I hope everyone saved some room, because I have some chocolate peanut pie for desert."

Gendry's head peeked up at this announcement. "Ohh, I am afraid I can't partake then, I am allergic to peanuts." Arya almost blurted out something but under the table she could feel Gendry waving his hand back and forth over leg in a 'no' motion.

_He isn't allergic to peanuts...he once ate tens peanut butter cups on a bet with Hotpie..._

"Ohh," cat said surprised, "I am sorry I didn't know." She looked truly bothered at failing at desert.

Ned began to stand up from the table, "Oh, that's no problem. I can run to the grocery store and get something."

Quickly Gendry said, "Oh, no, you won't be able to do that," he said and Ned gave him a puzzled and slightly annoyed look. "Well, I have you parked in I mean," he finished his thought. "And anyways, you made me such a lovely dinner, I feel like I could get dessert. If you wouldn't mind." Ned nodded a bit, happy that the man offered and looked to his wife. She also looked very pleased at Gendry's offer. "Have anything in particular you want me to pick up?" he said and no one answered right away.

"Maybe a pie of some other baked good would be good," Cat suggested but not forced. She seemed out of sorts that things did not go according to plan.

"Okay then, Arya," Gendry said as he stood, "want to come with?"

Understanding part of his scheme she nodded and got up with him. They pushed in their chairs, walked towards the door and exited the house.

Once in the car Arya couldn't hold it in anymore. "Why didn't you tell me that you got into the paper? That's great news!" she said with an odd mix of excitement and anger at being left out.

"I didn't tell you because it happened a couple of days ago," he said pulling out of the driveway and getting on the road. "I decided I would tell you today when I got here. Between dinner with your family and accusations of improper doodling it didn't come up I guess." He snorted.

Arya glared and yelled, "And what the fuck is with this seventy percent bullshit? Can't you be in a major where you aren't surrounded by fuzz?"

"I am not cheating on you. I am not going to. I have only said it about five times today I am not sure I can be any more clear about. I could learn a different language and tell you I won't cheat on you. Would you feel better if I told you in German that I will remain faithful?" He pulled onto the main street in a quick turn. The Piggly Wiggly was just down the street so it wouldn't be more than a minute. The day had turned dark and Arya could only make out all of Gendry's face when they drove under a street light or a car drove by with it's lights on.

"I just don't like being left in the dark Gendry, I feel like you are leaving me out of things," she said still angry, but taken back again by him fighting with her.

There was silence until they reached the parking lot. It was half empty at this time of the night and they would probably be in and out quickly. He parked the car and looked at her, "I don't like this, I don't like fighting with you," he said quietly.

_I am not angry with you. I am angry I don't get to see you every day. I am angry that it hurts sometimes that I can't see your stupid fucking blue eyes and smell you stupid fucking body. I am angry at everything around us...but not you. And you don't even seem to miss me that much and appear to be doing fine at college. _

Arya knew she should make up but she couldn't. "Just shut up about it, I can tell you barely even miss me. You have new girls at school and all these other secrets. I am not even a part of you life."

Gendry looked stunned for a moment but then his eyes narrowed at her before he looked away. "Fuck!" he yelled, putting the car back into gear and driving forward out of parking space. He looked around for a moment and then pointed the car towards a dark corner of the parking lot where one of the lights were out. Arya looked perplexed at the anger in Gendry as he drove the car to the dark area. Once there he shut off the car, unbuckled himself, and got out, slamming the door behind him.

_What the fuck did I do? I didn't mean too..._

Arya was stunned for less than a moment when Gendry re-entered the car in the back seat. She turned to him and said, "What the fuck?!"

"Get back here, I am going to solve your problem so we can have an actual conversation." Her eyes widen at his offer.

_ Yeah, let's have sex in the back of your car in the Piggly Wiggly parking lot. Not a bad idea at all. _

Arya got out of the car and looked around to make sure there was no one around. The location was far enough from the main street that passing cars wouldn't notice but not close to the store.

Entering the back seat she was about to ask him if he was sure but was not able to as he pinned her body against the door. His mouth covered hers in great hunger. He took her body and moved her so she was sitting on top of him. She was still in a state of shock at the sudden turn of events until she lowered her body on a familiar hard and warm spot. Even through two layers of denim they both hungrily moaned at the first feel of intimacy in about a month.

"I missed you," she said into his ear as she began to rock her hips against his and then lowered her mouth to his. He took his hands, grabbed her hips, and helped her move at a furious pace.

"This won't do," he said moving her again off him, and began to undo his pants. Following suite Arya did the same.

_Lucky, he can just lower his pants but I have to take mine all the way other. So it goes. _

Still feeling very exposed she removed her pants and placed them on the car floor. Gendry had already removed both his layers and sit next to her fully aroused. Sensing unease in Arya he reached over and began massage her thighs. She sighed as his hands began to move in a familiar pattern that she so longed her. Faster than usual his hands reached her panties and his thumb began to rub against her. Her eyes popped open at the sensation and her hand went out to grab him in a similar way. They rubbed each for less than a minute until they could no longer wait. Arya moved to take off her underwear and realized something. "Do you have a condom?" she asked.

"That isn't fair. Because if I did you'd be pissed that I had a condom on me," he said sternly.

_Yeah, I probably wouldn't like him carrying around a condom all the time...fuck it, I'll be fine, I take the pill for a reason. _

When he underwear were off her body Gendry grabbed her again and lifted her to his lap. With Arya helping he lowered her up and then down on top of him. They both loudly growled at the sensation and began to kiss.

_The back seat is certainly not the most comfortable place but at this point I would fuck him in poison oak. _

Gendry used all his might to smash her body down upon his. Arya helped but couldn't keep the pace he was setting. He stopped the rabid pace and reached down and rubbed her clit. In that moment one month of suffering was wiped out by pure white hot pleasure as a tremendous orgasm rocked her body.

_Fuck that is all he had to do?! That isn't fair at all!_

Arya laid limply on top of him has he pushed her forward towards the back of driver's seat. She was pinned up against the seat and held up by has hands as he began to move his body up towards hers. She could tell it was an awkward position, but Gendry didn't seem to mind. His face looked almost pained as he drove into her and panted out heavy breaths. Without the condom she could more clearly feel how warm he was and how he was growing inside her. Suddenly he pushed in deep and grunted loudly and Arya felt a hot substance. His hands moved back to her hips and she proped herself up on her on accord. His body shuddered multiple times and then he fell back into the car seat taking her with him. He held her close and continued to pant. Arya could feel what she assumed was a lot of cum, but having never had sex without a condom, was not sure.

Returning his hands to her back he pushed her chest to his head. "I don't think I am going to go back."

"What?" said not sure had heard it right.

"I won't go back. I can't be without you," he repeated his thoughts.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier about the paper or about Brienne. I am not trying to keep you out." he said moving his head back to look at her. Seeing torment in his eyes from their situation she kissed him slightly on the cheek.

"We are going to be okay. It is only one year. You will visit when you can and maybe I can trick my into letting me visit Sansa or something. We can make it work. And then next year we will both be there."

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too," she said as she began to get up, "but I am all sticky now," she said not liking the feeling of his semen in her. Not only could it make her pregnant in theory it was all gooey.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said helping her move off to the side. "My roommate hasn't given me a minute alone in the room in the longest time. I haven't jerked off in like ten days. Kind of got backed up"

"Why not in the shower?" Arya asked as both a joke and legitimate question.

"Because I could slip and break my penis. It is like asking me to jerk off on ice or in a bear cage." He retorted in a serious and fun manner.

Arya paused and thought about what he said. "Ten days? Big fucking deal," she said, "I hadn't cum in a month! It is like someone hexed my cooch!" she said trying to figure out a way to not leak on Gendry's car. Luckily there were some travel Kleenex in the backseat.

"Well, I am dude," he began taking a Kleenex to clean himself up. "Each day for me is like seven days. So for me it's like seventy days. It is kinda like dog years."

She snorted at the joke and felt whatever tension was in her body leave. Gendry pulled up his pants and tried to make himself look presentable to the world. He looked at her trying not to leak on his back seat and laughed a bit.

"Shut up, you did this to me," she snarled in fake anger.

"Okay, I'll go in and get some dessert and something to help you clean up." he said kissing her on the forehead. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

_He is mine and I am his. _

_ A_s he opened the door he stopped for a moment. "You know...we could have gone inside and bought some condoms..."

Five minutes later he returned with a box of chocolate chip brownies, some lemon bars , and a bottle of baby wipes. Arya was very excited for the last two. When they got back home they both said it had gotten surprisingly hot outside and that was why they were so flushed.

_**The girl with a solution**_

_**October 11, 1999 **_

It was hard when Gendry left but not has hard as the first time. After finishing an awkward evening with her family they were able to enjoy all of Saturday and most of Sunday together. Even the dinner with his mother went nice.

_Well after that initial 'you caught me with my hand down your son's pants' moment wore off. _

Arya returned home from school and was excited because Gendry would call tonight. Last week he said he would want to talk on Monday because he was mailing her a care package and wanted to know what she thought of it. And also that she shouldn't open in front of others. She walked towards the kitchen table and sure enough there was a brown box waiting for her. Taking the box in hand she vaulted up the stairs in a hurry to see what her surprise was. Once in her room she ripped open the packing to find an envelope and another wrapped box. She opened the envelope to find a Spider-Man birthday card but on the front the word's happy birthday were crossed out with sharpie. Inside there was a note written on loose leaf paper, and the text, "Get caught up in a web of fun!" She began to read the note.

_**Dear Arya, **_

_** I have been thinking about your problem and I hope I have found a solution. In truth it is probably a mix of both physical and mental factors but I hope this helps. I call him Peter Cottontail. **_

_** Spider-Man ~ Gendry **_

_I Spider-Man you too Gendry. _

She thought for a moment and it clicked. Her eyes glowed with excitement and she ripped open the box. In her head there was a light shining from the treasure chest as she reached in to pull out her reward as music of 'do-do-do-do-do-do-do-dun-dun-dun-dun!' played. She pulled out the device, and it was called a rabbit, and she knew her problem was probably going to fixed.

_Is it weird if I wear the hoddie well I use this? No, not weird at all. At least no more weird than my boyfriend sending me a vibrator and a child's birthday card. _

She smiled at her new toy and began to hum golden ticket well swaying her head. She went to her desk and took at a scissors when she noticed something that Gendry over looked.

She walked back downstairs and found her mother entering the house after shopping.

"Hi Arya," she said walking towards the kitchen.

"Hi Mom," she said trying to hold back her excitement, "do we happen to have any double AA batteries?"

**AN: **

**I hope you enjoyed. It had more angst then excepted but it rang true to me because long distance relationships are hard and can cause craziness. In fact I didn't have a finish to this chapter, and didn't plan on having more smut, but cathartic car sex seemed right. **

**I feel a little silly because I did read Mrs. Jesse Pinkman's Story "Bruce Lee Wannabe" and totally forgot she did that as well. I recommend that story highly if you enjoy dirty-smutty fun that has real heart. Also, she will need all the support she can get because she will probably be a widow by the end of the final season. **

**Thanks to those that continue to review, favorite, and follow. I don't ask people to read and review, because I totally overlook that sometimes, but thanks to everyone for letting me they enjoy. It gives me more reason to sit down and continue to write. **

**And a big thanks to puppyluv1947 who helped proofread and served as my beta. Thanks my Swiss friend!**

**Next time: Sansa deals with the end of a relationship and roommate problems. Also, important discussions of love, family, sex, friendship, among other things in...**

**Haven – Volume 2 (or when can I feed my Mogwai?)**


	7. Haven - Part 2

_**Haven – Volume 2 (or when can I feed my Mogwai?)**_

_**August 20, 1999**_

_**The Blind Girl **_

She didn't mean to arrive home that late. It was the last week before Gendry would have to leave for school and they both had summer jobs. She a part time waitress at the Brown Bowl and Gendry full time at Mott's until he left. She didn't mind the Brown Bowl but doubted it would survive another low grade from the health inspector. With them both working and Gendry getting ready for leaving for college they had not had a night to themselves in a while and time was running out. So on that Friday they went out to dinner, had a nice walk, and cuddled while watching Young Frankenstein.

_We may have done other things too and really it's all Gendry's fault. He did that thing where he puts my legs on his shoulders. He should know that I would need a nap after that. _

Arya's eyes opened slowly as she lay in Gendry's arms. They had dressed after their activities, but had fallen back into bed enjoy some PCCs, or Post Coital Cuddles, until Arya had to return home. The room was dark and she knew instantly that there a problem. She shook Gendry a bit to wake him as she got out the bed to look at the clock. It was two in the morning and she was out well past curfew.

"What time is it?" He asked, raising out of bed and rubbing his eyes.

"It's two in the morning. I am so fucked." She sighed, looking around for the bag she brought with knowing that she had to rush.

"No, you were fucked. You will be okay." Gendry said giving her a quick embrace as he got out of bed. He walked over to the table and grabbed his wallet and keys. "I'll give you a ride home," and he opened the door adding in a hushed voice, "we should be quiet because my mom must have got home late and didn't know you were here."

Arya grabbed the bag off the ground and nodded in agreement. They made their way down the stairs in the dark. Arya traced her fingers along the wall and followed the tall boy. This was not the first time they had walked down these stairs in the dark so she knew it was twelve steps down the stairs and then fifteen steps to the front door. She didn't need to, but she wrapped her arms around Gendry once they reached the bottom, and she felt him rub her hand as they reached the door.

The night was humid from the thunderstorms that had rolled through during the evening. She remembered walking along the lake after dinner and enjoyed looking at the storm passing over the water. She loved the way the dark clouds reflected on the tranquil water as the temperatures began to drop before the rain. They had to run back to the car and were caught in a bit of rain getting home. It was fun and worth it because it gave them a legitimate excuse to take off their clothes to let them dry while they enjoyed the movie.

In Gendry's car it dawned on Arya this might be on the last times she would be in the car for a while. He cleaned it earlier in the day in preparation of driving it to Madison and placed a small cinnamon scented tree on the rear view mirror that penetrated the entire car with a powerful aroma.

_ It's going to get harder and harder to see each other. _

She worked dinner to close tomorrow and Gendry worked open until five, leaving no time for them. They would try on Sunday to get together but her mother had an annoying habit of finding things that Arya should be doing with her free time. Looking into scholarships, volunteering to pad her college application, and spending time with her extended family all continued to come between her spending time with Gendry.

"I work until close tomorrow, I mean tonight, but I think I can stop by and see you for a bit after," she said biting her bottom lip.

Gendry looked over and smiled, "that sounds good to me."

He was being lit perfectly by the moonlight and she couldn't help herself. She unbuckled the seat belt, moved to his neck, and began to pelt him little kisses.

"C'mon Arya, we have to get you home," he said moving his arm to her hip sending mixed signals. "And, besides, car sex? You think that will really be that comfortable?"

"No..." she groaned and sat back in her seat. She looked out the window and decided to speak her mind. "I am really going to miss you, you know that right."

"Yeah, I know," he said, turning on to her street.

"I know I call you stupid, and a fucking moron a lot, but it usually means that I love you," she said trying not to tear up.

_You fucking suck Arya. He isn't even gone yet. _

He pulled up to her house and knew she didn't want to get out of the car. "You need to go, if you aren't in trouble already you will be soon, and you don't want to push your luck," he said brushing her hair out of her face. She smiled back and gave him a quick kiss and got out of the car. She peered into the window and gave him a smile and quick loving hand gesture. He responded in kind as she walked towards the house.

She reached the door and took out her house keys. Her house key had a gray rubber top that distinguished it from the key she had gotten to Gendry's house from Willow and key to the shed in the back yard. She slid it into the door and turned the lock open. She opened the door and she was blind in the dark. She knew the room but placed her hands in front of her to find her way. She knew she had to go to right until she passed the kitchen. Then down the hall way up to her room. Her room was first down the hall which was good. Like a cat, without the heighten agility or night vision, she began her trek. Realizing she was forgetting something she took her shoes off quietly by the door where the Starks left their footwear. She used the wall to guide her towards the kitchen. With her right hand on the wall her left hand searched for the table with the lamp. Walking further she felt her finger's graze the top of the lamp shade.

_I am fucking Solid Snake. _

Walking by the kitchen she heard movement and looked in the direction of the noise. The refrigerator door opened and she could tell it was Sansa standing in front of the open refrigerator. Arya couldn't help herself at the moment and coughed out of nervousness. Sansa turned towards her.

_Flippin' exclamation point over my head. Should have hid in a box. _

Sansa was dressed in a sleeveless nightgown that was red with gold trim. Her eyes squinted in the darkness to see the figure who coughed. "Who is there? I'll call the police! I know the number!" she said in bad threat.

_You know the number? God you are the least threatening person ever. _

"Shut up," Arya hissed moving closer to her sister.

"Oh, it's you," Sansa said turning back to the refrigerator to pull out the jug of lemonade Arya assumed she wanted on this warm night. "Where have you been this evening?" She asked and Arya knew it was a veiled threat.

"Oh, I was out raising money for the united sisterhood of none of your fucking business," Arya coarsely countered, walking towards the cabinet to grab two glasses for them to use. Sansa, using a look she inherited from her mother, narrowed her eyes and shook her head at her younger sister's use of profanity.

Arya walked over to the oven and turned on a small light that was part of the exhaust fan. She returned to Sansa and placed the two glasses on the counter in front of Sansa and motioned for her to pour to glasses. She took the lemonade out of the refrigerator and poured two glasses. Picking up hers Arya raised it in silent toast and took a drink. Sansa continued to look at her sister with a puzzled look.

"Why aren't you begging for mercy?" she asked wanting to know why Arya was so nonchalant in the current situation.

"Well, there is nothing I can do," Arya began wiping her mouth after taking sip of lemonade. "You can taddle on me and I'll get grounded. I'll miss out on Gendry's last week in town and be forced to spend that time deciding how to make your life miserable."

_And I am way past putting dog shit in your underwear drawer. If you screw me and make me miss out on Gendry time I am going to hatch a plan to get you crabs. _

Sansa appeared to think on this for a moment but her thoughts were interpreted when a bright light from the stairwell shined into the room. They could both hear the footsteps of her mother walking down the stairs. Arya looked her sister in the eye and reached for her hand. "I feel asleep in my clothes once I got home, I came down here for some lemonade and ran into to you." Sansa gave a look that Arya could not decipher and they could sense the presence of their mother entering the room.

_ Please don't fuck me over Sansa..._

Cat stood at the entrance to the kitchen in a similar nightgown to Sansa's, but her's was red with blue trim.

_Did they buy them together? Why didn't they invite me? I mean, I'd never go, but they didn't even give me the chance to turn them down. _

"Girls," she began walking closer to her daughters, "what's going on?" Her gaze was turned to Sansa and she could not make eye contact with her mother.

_Fuck me. _

Arya knew she had to take as much control as possible. "I just got up for some lemonade and Sansa was down here too." Feeling the need to explain why she was in jean shorts and a Green Day tee she added, "when I got home I was tired I went to bed in my clothes." Cat looked at her daughter with suspicion, on top of a familiar gaze of disappointment, and Arya fully appreciated what she said.

_Yeah mom, I came home from my boyfriend's and I was soooo tired, not at all from fucking, and passed out in my clothes. I need to get better at lying. _

Cat turned back to Sansa looking for more information. Sansa meekly looked up at Cat and said, "Yeah, I saw Arya down here getting some lemonade, we were just about to go back upstairs," she sputtered out under her mother's unyielding eyes. Arya could tell her mother didn't believe the story but didn't have any reason to doubt Sansa.

"Well then, you two should get back to sleep soon, Aunt Lysa is coming over early tomorrow and I was hoping we could all go to church together." She looked at Arya as she spoke.

_Of course, why wouldn't I want to wake up early to go to a place I disagree with, with a lady that doesn't like me, and smells like cat pee. _

As Cat walked back up the stairs she turned out the light and the sisters were left alone again. Arya thought for a moment and was able to force out the statement she knew she had to. "Thanks," she said again reaching out and patting her sister on the hand.

Sansa gave a very weak smile, "well, that's what sisters are for," she said picking up the lemonade and turning out the light.

"Really?" Arya asked cocking an unconvinced eyebrow.

"I'd like to think so," she responded as they made their way to their rooms.

_**November 4, 2000**_

_**The girl who dated the man with the scorpion face tattoo**_

_I hate men. I hate them so much. They all think about the same thing all the time. It doesn't matter if it is in a hot tub or surrounded around hundreds of candles it is always about...that. Maybe I'll become a cat lady like Aunt Lysa. She seems happy and I could deal with the smell. _

The night had already grown dark, and Sansa Stark knew that it was filled with terror, or at least that is what her mother told her. Before sending her eldest daughter to school she had given Sansa multiple conversations about how to be safe and responsible when she was on her own. She was told to always bring a friend to parties, not to talk to strangers by yourself, and to keep personal details like what dorm she stayed at to herself

_I only broke most of those rules the night I met Sandor and I am only breaking most of those rules when I break up with him. I probably won't get raped walking home...I hope I won't get raped...mom would be so disappointed in me if I get raped. _

Sandor's apartment was luckily walking distance from campus but she didn't plan on walking at all tonight. She planned on staying the night at Sandor's to avoid being around her roommate and her boyfriend. Her roommate wasn't bad per say, but they certainly had some differences, and they been rubbing each other the wrong way as of late.

_It's eleven at night though and I don't have anywhere else to go. I don't want to deal with anyone else tonight, I just want to go back to the room, listen to some Alanis Morissette, and go to bed. Hopefully Arya and Gendry will let me do that without any of their nonsense. _

Sansa and Arya had not planned on being roommates, but at their mother's suggestion, they thought about it. After about thirty seconds Arya said no and after a day of thought Sansa told her mother she wouldn't feel comfortable sharing a room with Arya. This put Cat in an interesting situation as both of her children where over eighteen and they could not be forced into this.

_I can still remember the look she gave. She was astounded that I said no to her. She really didn't except that. And I really didn't want to say no to her but living with Arya is like living with a feral cat. But, in the end, I did agree to live with the feral cat. Maybe, I'm already like aunt Lysa..._

What control their mother still had was with money. She threatened to not give them any money when they went away for school. Arya still didn't care, she thought she could take care of herself, and wanted to be free of her mother's control. Sansa knew that her mother's bluff would not carry through. The four boxes of Ramen noddles, three economy tubes of Clorox wipes, two brand new bean bag chairs, and the one hundred dollar gift card to the local K-Mart from her first semester gave Sansa the courage that her mother would not cut her off. Her father thought a carrot opposed to the stick was a answer and proposed five hundred dollars a semester if they lived together.

_I do have to thank Arya, she did get that bumped up to six hundred. _

After the agreement was struck Arya pulled Sansa aside for a moment. "I want to make a deal with you. You get three hundred a semester from me and Gendry has full access to our room. He can come and go as he pleases and can stay over whenever." She looked at her sister with weary eyes, not trusting the boy and girl in bed together with her in the room. "And, we promise not to have sex while you are in the room. That's just weird."

_And she also gave me another idea. _

"Six hundred and he has full access," she countered with a sly grin.

"Four-fifty and you can't complain too much," Arya put her hand out to shake on the deal. Sansa did the same and so her fate was sealed.

She approached the large red building that was called Andal Hall but was usually referred to has the 'Red Keep' because of its large red brick exterior. A cold wind whipped on her back sending a chill up her shoulder and down to her toes. Pulling her keys from the lanyard around her neck she took the card shaped Saflock and slide into into the electronic reader. Much like an annoying hotel room door it did not take on the first attempt.

_C'mon, it's freezing out here. I forgot my hat and gloves at Sandor's and I don't think I ever want to get them back at this point. _

On the third attempt she entered the lobby. It was some kind of mix between an apartment building lobby and a kindergarten class room. There were signs reminding people that smoking was not allowed in the building, an entire wall of mailboxes for each dorm room, and a multicolored sign made of construction paper reminding people of the corn roast next Saturday. On the left there was a couch and a recliner no one sat on and across the way the front desk of the building. A twenty-something would man the desk until two in the morning answering any questions and making sure visitors signed in to the hall. This was meant to keep strangers out and everyone safe.

_Or I they could walk pass briskly thus negating the entire purpose of the front desk. _

Sansa ascended the stairs to third floor. When she and Arya requested each other as roommates during the summer she was told they could not remain on the first floor. This bothered Sansa as she didn't want to walk up stairs every day, but Arya insisted they stay in the same dorm as Gendry was in. When Arya stated she would back out of the deal entirely, thus leaving Sansa out twenty one hundred dollars a school year, and given a random roommate that might be worse than Arya, she relented.

_There is no way I would have been given a worse roommate. I have to walk up stairs to live with Arya. It's like torture. What was I thinking? You were thinking that hopefully they would spend all their time somewhere else..._

The stairwell came up to the third floor in the middle and Sansa walked passed rooms until she arrived room 330 that sat at the end of a far hallway. It reminded Sansa a bit of the hallway in some movie she saw once but couldn't remember.

_There were twin girls...I think they were ghosts or something...Arya watches such weird movies. _

Each floor had two Residence Advisers, or RAs, that were paid staff members and were basically babysitters. As a part of their job to make the new residents feel at home each door was decorated with small name tags to fit the theme of the floor. Jeyne, the RA in charge of the half of the floor that room 330 was on, decided the theme for the girls on her floor that semester would 'Getting to School with Style!' Each name tag was a carefully crafted decoration that was related to fashion. Sansa had a tube of pink lipstick and Arya had a large red high heel. When Arya took hers down on the first day she was told by Jenye she was required to have a name tag. So Sansa took out her key in front of a lovely golden case of pink lipstick and a index card that said Arya. She placed her ear against the door and heard the TV and Arya giggling.

_That doesn't sound like they are up to no good but you never know with them._

Sansa entered the room and heard the TV underneath her sister's lofted bed. The room was cut down the middle of the room for each sister but some shared items were kept on certain sides. Sansa had her bed, that she did not want loft, neatly made with fresh sheets as Saturday was laundry day.

_And no Arya, I don't do laundry on Saturday because mom does it on Saturday, I do it every Saturday because I like to..._

The room was painted an undaunting, boring white and you see the outline of bricks on the wall. Her closet was next to the door and was close to her bed. Next to Sansa's bed was her desk and the plastic chair paired with each desk. Nearing the wall was her dresser that sat flush against the wall and next to that the refrigerator and microwave stacked upon each that the two girls shared.

_That we share but I always seem to clean._

Arya and Gendry rested underneath Arya's lofted bed. There the TV sat on a stand along with a small couch Arya had picked up at a rummage sale over the summer. The TV faced the couch directly and Sansa had to have help positioning it towards her bed on Thursday when ER was on. Beyond the loft sat Arya's desk, littered with papers and books, and a similar gray chair. Arya did not like the ladder that came with the loft and instead kept it in her closet with her dresser. To get to her bed every night she would clear enough space on her desk for her to step on, use the chair to get on to the desk, and then hop into the bed from the desk.

_And more than usual Gendry follows her up there. How do they fit together? It's a single bed, on the highest loft setting. They are trapped in a space about six feet long, three feet wide, and two feet from the ceiling. How is that comfy? And actually, how do they...do that up there?_

The laughter stopped the moment Sansa entered the room. The movie continued to play. In the background on the TV she could see a pale man getting up from restaurant booth while an African-American man held a gun at him. In the foreground both Arya and Gendry twisted around to see her. Gendry had a confused look on his face while Arya's was more annoyed to see her sister.

"Close the door!" Arya hissed out as she checked behind Sansa to make sure no one else was there. Without thinking Sansa complied not knowing why an open door would be a problem.

Sansa entered the room more fully and noticed they were both dressed in what she assumed were their pajamas. Gendry in blue sweats and a black shirt and Arya in black sweats and a large red hoodie.

_Does she ever take that off? I mean really. _

On the TV the armed African-American was joined by a white man and they exited the restaurant as the credits began.

_Ohh! That's John Travolta! I should totally watch Grease again._

Ayra got off the couch gingerly and turned off the DVD/VCR they had on the TV stand. On the floor in front of them sat a platter of brownies that Sansa assumed were in their mother's care-package from the other day. It looked like there were a dozen or so and about half of them were gone. In the cramped space Arya moved like an old woman putting the DVD back into its box before flopping back onto the couch and grimacing a bit. "So, not staying the night at Sandy's?" Arya asked shooting her sister a look and giggled a bit at the word sandy.

"No, I am not staying at Sandor's tonight," she said removing her shoes and jacket ignoring the annoying nickname Arya had picked out for her former boyfriend.

"Ah, did he make the princess angry?" Arya taunted again, still giggling as the words came out her mouth.

"That is none of your business," Sansa curtly replied trying to hold back the anger she felt at Sandor and the growing irritation Arya was producing.

"Leave her alone, she probably had a hard night," Gendry said, coming to Sansa's defense.

_ He's so polite and kind. What does he see in Arya? I don't believe he actually stuck with her over that year apart. _

"Okay, fine," Arya said sounding upset with Gendry as she pressed her back to him and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I am just going to listen to some music and do some studying," Sansa said moving to her desk to get her CD player. Since neither girl could stand the others music they had a headphones only policy in the room. She put Jagged Little Pill in her CD player, agreed with Alanis that it was indeed very ironic, and pulled out her copy of A Clockwork Orange that was assigned in modern literature and began to read. She had not gotten very far into the book so far but it didn't help her mood towards men she found. In background she could her Arya and Gendry talk to each other.

"Pumpkin," Arya spoke to break the silence.

"Yes, Honey bunny?" He chortled back.

_Pumpkin? Honey bunny?_

_ "_Something has been bothering me a long time," she began.

"And what is that?" The boy replied.

"Well, it's about Gremlins. The rules about for them make no sense."

"Mogwai."

"What?"

"The rules you are referring to are about Mogwai I assume. A Mogwai becomes a Gremlin."

Arya paused for a moment and laughed. "Fuck, you are such a nerd. How do you ever get laid?"

"You are asking me that question? You are the best person to ask why I have sex."

"Some of us are trying to read," Sansa said in an angry tone adding as much derision as possible.

"Well some of us are trying to have conversations," Arya shot back. Sansa was tempted to turn the music up but didn't. Hearing them speak actually seemed to relax her although she had no idea what they were talking about.

"Okay," Arya began again, "I have a problem with the rules about Mogwai. The first two are simple, don't get them wet and don't put them in sunlight. But, the third rule is don't feed them after midnight." Arya paused waiting to hear Gendry's response.

_That is my sister._

"Go on," Gendry said.

"So, when is Midnight? Does it depend where you are? Does it depend on the time zone you are in? Does daylight saving time come into this situation?"

Gendry laughed, "you have a valid point."

"No, that isn't even the worst of it," Arya's voice began to raise with excitement at this topic.

_Maybe she was adopted and my parents never had the heart to tell her. _

"So, okay, you can't feed your Mogwai after midnight, but when can you feed it? When does midnight end?" She exclaimed with great importance. Gendry moaned in agreement. "When can I feed my Mogwai? Can I feed my Mogwai after the sun comes up? Does that mean it is harder to feed your Mogwai during the winter when there is less sunlight? What if you are traveling go through multiple time zones? There are a lot of logic holes here!" She ended in a slight bellow.

Sansa pivoted around to see her sister. "What are you two talking about?" Sansa spat out in annoyance of their volume and the fun they were having.

With delicacy Arya sat back on to the couch and winced as her bottom hit the seat. "We are talking about a movie, a movie of great importance," she said raising her finger up to the ceiling. Sansa shook her head and returned to the book she wasn't reading.

"You have a point though. Those rules, and the third rule in particular, are not very clear. I mean, if they can't get wet can they drink water? Or anything? How can you bathe them? Do you give them dust baths like Hot Pie gives to his chinchilla?"

Sansa's head began to spin at the nonsense and she decided she needed to get more comfortable. She knew she could walk in the alcove by her closet and change into Pajamas. She would be out of sight and Gendry wouldn't look if she made it obvious she was going to change. She had a long night though so she decided a different route. "Gendry," she took off her headphones, "I want to get in my PJs and I don't want to go to the bathroom. Would you mind?" She tried to get the puppy dog face that her father said she did to him when she wanted something.

Arya was totally immune and looked to say something before Gendry cut in. "Oh okay, I have to go to the bathroom anyway," he said getting up from the couch favoring his right side a bit.

Arya blinked a few times and then bit her lip, "Pumpkin, since you are getting up already would you mind stopping by the vending machine downstairs and get me a Milky Way?" She stared at him for a moment trying to give Gendry a similar look Sansa did.

_Why give him that look? I have never heard him say no to you. He'd go to Narnia to get you a Milky Way if you asked him. _

"Of course, Honey bunny," he replied with a snort. Arya giggled as he left the room.

"What is with the nicknames?" Sansa asked raising from her chair to change. She knew Gendry would be back, and she wouldn't feel comfortable in a nightgown, so she decided on Pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. She walked over to her dresser and in her Pajama drawer was a yellow and black shirt with the black text "The Hounds." It was a shirt that Sansa bought at one of Sandor's 'gigs' and decided it was not appropriate tonight. Instead she got her class of '99 shirt out. She turned her back to Arya as she removed her clothes.

"One, the nicknames are from Pulp Fiction, which we just finished. And two, we have been in locker rooms together, I'm your sister, I can your see your tits and be okay." She said snorting at her sister's modesty.

"Don't say that word, it's rude," was Sansa's response, finishing changing her clothes. She looked down to her sister who sat awkwardly on the couch, with her left side supporting more of the weight. Arya snorted at her sister and picked up another brownie from the tray and jammed into her mouth.

"I thought you asked Gendry to get you a Milky Way?" Sand asked.

Arya thought for a moment and then began to laugh. The chocolate still hung to her teeth and her mouth. "Oh yeah, I did," she said placing the half eaten brownie back down with the others. Sansa rolled her eyes at her sister's lack of manners.

_She didn't even offer me one._

"So," Arya began at least having the decency to wipe off her mouth with her hoodie sleeve, "what happened with you and Sandy? You seemed really jazzed to stay at his apartment tonight. I thought I would see you a little more relaxed and smelling like that terrible incense he uses."

"What happened is none of you business. And I like the way that incense smells," she said looking away from her sister in indignation.

"Totally, whatever you and Scorpion-Face do in his house that smells like a hobo's ass is totally private. It is always good to trust twenty-seven year old people with venomous creatures on their face."

_ I prefer Sandy to Scorpion Face. You shouldn't define a decent man by the tattoo he chooses to place on his face. Even if he is not as decent man as it turns out._

_ "_Stop talking about Sandor. I've have a long night and don't need to deal with you." Sansa said in anger.

_Forget manners, I am going to eat one of your brownies. _

Sansa moved quickly to the ground and picked up two brownies from the tray. She could see a change in Arya's face as she reached for them but did not care. It didn't matter that she was eating her sister's food or that she didn't ask. She had a long day and needed a little comfort. She took the first brownie, the biggest of the batch she noticed, moving it towards her mouth, and took a large bite of it. Normally Sansa would stop to properly chew and swallow, maybe even get a napkin, but now was not the time. Arya's expression was still filled with shock and amusement watching her sister eat the brownie. Sansa then stuffed the rest of the brownie in her mouth and returned to her chair. There was a silence as Sansa chewed on the brownie. Arya continued to stare with an intent gaze.

_This brownie tastes a bit funny. Not bad but different. Maybe mom didn't make them. _

Gendry walked back into the room as Sansa began to work on the second brownie. His calm face broke as his widened eyes caught sight of Sansa devouring the brownie. "Arya, what's your sister eating?" he said handing the girl a candy bar.

_ "_Um, I believe that isn't my name tonight," she responded with a smirk and greedily took the chocolate bar from him.

"I am sorry Gendry," Sansa began trying to finish the brownie and apologize at the same time. "I thought they were from my Mom, but they taste a bit different. So I am sorry if they were yours. Anyways, Arya had half of another one too." She unnecessarily added to deflect some attention to her sister.

"Ary – Honey bunny, you had another half of one and let your sister eat one without telling her whose they were?"

"Nope," Arya said with a growing grin, holding back what Sansa assumed was an avalanche of laughter at something. "I ate half of one of the smaller ones. Sansa had that one," Arya lazily pointed up to the brownie Sansa was finishing, "and the big one."

_What's so funny? Do I have chocolate on my face? Why is it funny that I ate two brownies? _

Realizing the door was still open Gendry moved quickly to it, closed it, and locked it behind him. "Honey bunny," Gendry started in a stern voice that sounded like it was hard for him to force, "don't you think you should have stopped your sister from having those brownies? And maybe you shouldn't have anymore since you already had four and I told you that was probably more than enough." He crossed his arms and tried to stare fear into Arya. She looked timid for a amount until it was to much and she burst out laughing. Her body gyrated as she cackled, her fist hit couch as she hooted, and she was so happy when she bounced a little bit she seemed to float for a moment until she landed back on her bottom and frowned a bit in pain. "Arya, shut up," Gendry said quickly trying to keep a stern voice but began to giggle as well. "You need to keep it down," he said putting his finger against his face.

_Okay something is up. His finger is going a bit into his nose and he doesn't seem to notice. _

Arya continued to laugh and Gendry joined them as Sansa looked on with a curious eyes until there was a thunderous knock on the door. "Fuck, I told you!" Gendry uttered under his own growing Laughter.

Feeling she was the only one that could take care of the situation Sansa rose saying, "Oh, I will get it," shaking her head in disappointment. Gendry slid back underneath Arya's lofted bed and sat next to her, patting her on the leg in an attempt to silence both of them. Opening the door Sansa saw her friend and RA Jeyne.

"Hi Jeyne," Sansa said leaning against the door trying to block Jayne's view of Arya's said of the room, "What's up?" she finished as nonchalant as possible.

"Sansa, you know that quiet hours on weekends are ten thirty to eight. Please keep it down." Jayne poked her head around the red head's body to peer into room. Arya was still holding back her giggling and Sansa could still hear Gendry trying to silence her.

"Okay, Jayne, we'll keep it down," Sansa said nodding her head in agreement with the RA and began to close the door. She could feel Jayne's eye continue to burn into the room as the door closed behind her.

_Okay, what is going on, are they on...wait..._

Trying to summon the presence of her mother, Sansa marched in front of the pair. They turned their heads to her and she could tell Arya was once again on the verge of another laughing jag. "What is going on?" she asked moving her eyes back and forth between the two trying produce an answer out of them.

"Sansa," Gendry began holding back some leftover laughter, "we didn't expect you to come back tonight, so after dinner I went to a friend who, gave us some stuff, and thought we would enjoy ourselves this evening."

"So," Sansa trying to add as much disgust in her voice, "you took drugs or got drunk, or something?"

"Yeah, we had some pot," Gendry moaned, in slight shame. "But, the thing is, you did too."

"What?" Sansa said raising her voice. "I did not!"

"Shh!" Arya said raising her finger above her face like Gendry did earlier, "you have to be quiet," she said in a giggle.

"It will be okay Sansa, we didn't smoke pot, we ate it." Gendry said standing up to more properly face her. It was only then that she fully noticed that earlier that day he must have shaved the goatee he was trying to grow and how blue his eyes were.

_You can eat pot? I Thought you had to smoke it. I am pretty you don't snort it. _

"Wait you can eat it?" Sansa said in confusion. "So you ate something and got high?" she finished the thought. "What did you eat?" A large smile crawled against Arya's face as she pointed her finger at the plate of brownies on the floor in front of them and Sansa's eye grew in horror.

_Oh my god! I took drugs! I am high right now! I am an addict now! My sister drugged me! What if Jeyne comes back and writes up and we get kicked out of college! What if the cops find out and I get arrested! What if MOM finds out!_

Sansa slowly shuffled backwards towards her chair with her arm reaching behind her to find the seat. She began to stare out the window at the cold black night and panic continued to fill her. Gendry was talking but she couldn't really hear him as night began to take her. She could hear Arya get up from the couch and was no longer giggling.

"Sansa." Gendry said placing his hands on her shoulders firmly. "It is going to be okay, you are going to be okay, the pot hasn't gotten to you yet, and about in hour when it does everything will be fine." He said looking her directly in the eye, the boy's brilliant blue eye caught her attention and returned to her the dorm room. As she returned from the moment of darkness she was filled with anger but knew she had to be quiet in her rage.

"Arya," she snapped, "why did you let me eat those brownies?" she continued in a hush tone.

Arya seemed to have returned from her giggling fit and was capable of conversation. "You were giving me shit and seemed to need something to relax you. And also you really didn't give me a chance to say anything."

"You could have told me. I didn't go that fast," she cracked still fighting the urge to scream.

"Well, I am sorry, I am stoned. I didn't make the best decision." she said in a half apologize. Sansa could tell she didn't want Sansa mad at her but wasn't going to say the 'S' word with any heart.

"Well, you drugged me, so I am a little upset," Sansa said looking back towards the window. The anger was subsiding as she knew there was nothing to do about her plight.

"Arya, say your sorry to your sister and mean it. You did drug her which isn't very nice." Gendry said to Arya trying to make peace between the two.

Arya looked into his eyes from a moment, lowered her head, sighed in defeat, and yielded. "Okay, Sansa. I am sorry," she said sitting back down.

_She still didn't really mean it but it was the best I am going to get from my sister who may be drug addict sister. Maybe if I can save her from drugs mom will forgive the time I let her drug me._

"So," Sansa began in a meek voice, "am I high right now?"

Gendry chuckled a bit, "no, you are not high right now." He said relaxing his posture and joining Arya back on the couch. "From what I understand, and this is only my third time doing this, if you smoke pot, which I have not, it gets you high fast. But, if you eat it, it takes a bit. So, you aren't high yet, you will be later." Gendry paused and looked at Arya, "it got to Arya in about an hour and me in a little bit longer. I would say will be high in about an hour. And based on the size of the brownie you ate, you will know when you are high."

Sansa took in the information and gave a stern nod. Gendry cracked a smile and Arya rolled her eyes. "So are you going to be okay?" Arya asked with some concern but more annoyance at the turn her evening had taken.

"I think so," Sansa replied having no idea if she was.

"If you need anything we will be over here," Gendry said giving her another kind smile.

_Really? How did she get such a nice guy? I know he is a total nerd but still. She must drug him. Or do weird things on the top of that loft. _

Sansa put her headphones back on and continued to listen to her music. Alanis no longer fit her mood and felt that some TLC was needed. Arya and Gendry returned to sitting on the couch and quietly talking. Sansa actually began to zone out for a bit as the book still sat in front of her. She felt like she was reading but was just looking at book well the music played in her ears. Sansa thought that Arya and Gendry would start playing a video game or watch a movie but they continued to sit there, talking here and there. She didn't hear what they were talking about but grew oddly curious after what she learned about 'Mogwai.'

_I think I am getting hungry. Is that because of the pot? I mean I did eat an early dinner and had a stressful night. But I think getting hungry is part of the pot thing..._

She took off her headphones and moved to her dresser. The top four drawers, held top to bottom her socks, underwear, causal wear and Pajamas, and Jeans. The final drawer held assorted snacks and Sansa picked up a box of crackers. She moved to her bed and opened the box. Normally at this point she would hear her mother's voice in her head telling not to get crumbs in her bed, but not this time. Sitting crossed legged and munching on crackers Sansa sat quietly looking at the two on the couch. Gendry sat on the inside of the couch with his left arm wrapped around Arya who sat sideways with most of back resting against his chest. If she opened her eyes she would staring at Sansa but currently her eyes were closed in content silence.

_She is only that happy when he's around. Or maybe she's only that happy when she's high. Was she getting high when she was a kid? It would explain her love of those stupid ninja turtles. _

Sansa snorted a bit at her own thought and the memory of her seven year old sister running around with a plastic ninja sword. Arya opened her eyes and looked at her sister. She was still relaxed but was now curious at her sister staring at her.

"What?" Arya asked looking at her sister. Gendry turned his head to look in their direction.

Sansa narrowed her eyes a bit and replied, "what?" She didn't realize it but little bits of cracker spit out of her mouth as she spoke.

"You're staring at us, it is kinda weird. I mean if that is what you are into that's okay, but you should ask first," Arya said flatly but ended with a smirk and raising both her eyebrows in a swift manner.

Sansa shook her head and laughed a little at her sister. "I was not watching and you're weird for thinking I was."

"Oh, I know you like to watch. Like that time you were ten." Sansa stared for a moment trying to figure out what Arya was talking about.

_Like to watch...when I was ten...does she mean...oh...Gross!_

Picking up her pillow Sansa tossed it Arya lightly. "Shut up, you are such a perv!" she squealed but instantly regretted the noise.

_Jayne can't come back. I can't have this on my record. What would people think of me, a nineteen year old, getting high? _

"What are you two talking about?" Gendry said picking up the pillow that sat on Arya's lap and tossed it back to Sansa.

"Well, when Sansa was ten-ish," Arya began.

"Shut up," Sansa said in a hushed voice, "please, it so embarrassing."

Arya chuckled a bit with a impish grin and continued. "So, Sansa was ten and had a nightmare. So, scared about the clowns or demons or whatever..."

_It was killer bunnies. They were huge and they were going to blend me with giant carrots into some kind of death smoothie._

"...so she wandered over to our parents room. Where the door was closed. And it was their anniversary..." Gendry chuckled and winced at the same time as Sansa grabbed the pillow and covered her face with it. "So, I hear Sansa scream, followed by my mother screaming, and then my father telling Sansa to shut the door. I get out of bed, open my door, and see Sansa running back to her room and slamming the door behind her." Sansa could feel her skin heat up as the pillow covered her eyes and Gendry and Arya laughed at her.

"Oh, that isn't so bad. I caught my parents when I was six or so. I thought they were wrestling and dad was winning. For a moment I wanted to tag in." He finished with a laugh.

_I don't get that joke but I think it's very dirty. _

Sansa removed the pillow and looked across the room. They both were laughing a bit and cuddled each other closely. It was then that she realized they weren't making fun of her, but just kidding with her. "You saw your parents making love Gendry?" Sansa asked quietly, amazed after the fact the words slid out her mouth.

"I wouldn't say they were making love. I saw them fucking."

"And what's the difference?" Sansa again asked surprised those words exited her mouth.

"Oh, we have had this conversation many times," Arya began. "There are three kinds of ways to do the wild thing. You can have sex, you can make love, and you can fuck." Sansa cocked her head to the side and moved to the side of the bed in curiosity.

Arya, smiled at her sister moving closer and taking an interest, and explained. "So, when a couple have 'sex' it is very mechanical and meant to create a child."

"As I found out in my human reproduction class it also usually involves taking your temperature downstairs and putting a pillow under the woman to help the situation." Gendry finished Arya's thought.

"Second of all you can make love. Here two people share an intimate moment and they care for each other. It has to be on a bed and there has to be at least some eye contact. If either of those are not true then you are fucking."

"And what's fucking?" Sansa asked with curiosity not even realizing she swore.

"That is where two people just use each other for sexual pleasure. You don't have to know each others names and in fact don't even have to like each other. And of course sometimes these things blend together. A married couple could begin on the bed making a baby, slowly make love with each other, and then finish up fucking on the floor." Sansa's eyes tilted up and to the right in thought.

_Are you actually going to say that? No don't...why not...I've had a long night._

"So, if a married couple is on the bed, but the man is going into the woman from behind, they are fucking?" Sansa asked not making eye contact.

"Yes," Arya answered, "if you are having sex doggie style you are fucking. There's no eye contact. You could maybe also say you are making love but you are also fucking."

"Well, then, I guess I didn't see mom and dad making love then," she said slightly. Arya and Gendry howled with laughter but quickly subsided into quiet snickering. A real smile appeared on Sansa's face for the first time that night.

_I never realized how much fun Gendry and Arya have together._

"So, theoretically, if a man and woman are having sex doggie style on a bed and a mirror is in front of them making eye contact possible, can that be just love making?" Gendry asked.

Arya thought for a moment. "Maybe, but the addition of the mirror is kind of kinky and adds a prop to the situation which I think we decided once makes it fucking." Arya said in a grand manner.

Gendry snapped his fingers, "oh yeah, oh yeah," he said waggling his finger in the air like it would help him conjure the words he needed. "Speaking of mirrors, in a less sexual manner, Brienne wanted to know if you actually wanted to go shopping with her this weekend like you two talked about."

_Arya? Shopping? _

Arya contorted her face in thought as she considered that to say. "Really? I was just kind of kidding around. What the fuck though. I need some new jeans and I did say I would give Brienne a chance."

"Well," Gendry said slowly, "I'd be tagging along a little at least as I am the only person you two know that has a car. Unless of course you want to walk the three miles to the mall."

"True. But you just have to drop us off. This is supposed to be girl time between us." Arya said poking Gendry in the arm to make her point clear.

_You could have always gone shopping with me. I know Margery was kinda of obnoxious but I would have brought you if you asked. You could have had girl time with me. _

"You're going clothes shopping? With another girl?" Sansa asked trying to hide how she felt betrayed.

"Yeah, Brienne and I got to talking the other day at lunch about how we never did so many of the 'girl' things you are supposed to do growing up. So we decided we would go to the mall together and go shopping." Sansa knew Brienne vaguely through a fellow student named Renly. She always seemed to be around when Sansa would have lunch with the fellow sophomore that she met in English. It would usually be Sansa, Renly, and their friend Loras having a nice lunch with Brienne off to the side trying to fit into the group.

_Renly does seem to like her a lot. Although Loras doesn't seem to fond of her. _

"I know Brienne, she's a nice girl. A bit shy. Obviously has a thing for Renly. You know him Gendry?" She asked the fellow second year student. "I think Renly likes her too. They'd make a cute couple," Sansa finished nodding at her own statement.

Arya and Gendry both began to giggle a bit and now Sansa felt it was aimed more at her. "What?" she asked.

"Well," Gendry said taking a long pause to decide how to phrase his words, "I don't think Renly is exactly interested in Brienne," he said closing his left eye as he finished.

"He isn't?" Sansa asked earnestly. "I don't think I have ever heard him talk about any other girls."

Arya took a deep breath. "Sansa, Renly isn't interested in any other girls because he isn't interested in Girls. He's gay."

"What?" Sansa asked bugging her eyes out a bit.

"Yeah, he's gay." Gendry joined in.

"Are you sure?" Sansa asked bewildered at the revelation.

"Yeah, there are some signs. Like how he is obsessed with rainbows. And how I once saw he blow Loras at a house party last year." Gendry said with a chuckle. "Not that there's anything wrong with that."

_ I know someone who's gay. How exotic. I hope mother doesn't find out. _

"Brienne knows right?" Arya asked Gendry. "I mean, I know how she feels, but she knows that it is a lost cause?"

"I hope so. It is hard to get a read on her sometimes. I think she thinks that love will triumph over all."

"No, no it won't," Arya said in a harsh tone. "She is not a spatula. She cannot flip him and she shouldn't try." She finished shaking her head. It took a moment for Sansa to fully comprehend Arya's statement but then she giggled a bit.

The night continued like this for a couple of hours. It wasn't always dirty talk Sansa noticed. Arya seemed to become much more serious when Gendry mentioned that his father wanted to get in touch with him but Gendry wasn't sure what he would do. She didn't turn around to face him, she didn't have to Sansa realized, she just grabbed his arm tighter and squeezed a bit more.

_That's what I wanted with Sandor. That's what I've always wanted. _

They also talked about school. Gendry had been admitted to the art major and was enjoying himself. Arya was undeclared, like Gendry the year before, but was steering towards political science. "It is flexible," she said, "I could be a lawyer, I could work in government, I could be a journalist if I put my mind to it."

_Mom suggested that Arya go into Business...like Sansa..._

"Sansa, does mom still think you are a Business major?" Arya asked as her sister thought about her major. "I mean I think you are technically undeclared, and have yet to take a business class. And from your books I can see a mix of stuff but mostly music theory."

"Mom still thinks I am in business, although I have told her multiple times I am still up in the air," Sansa said slowly.

_I am more comfortable talking about my parents fucking than my major_

_._

"You can tell us Sansa," Gendry said calmly. "We won't tell your mom, you clearly have something else in mind that you want to do,"

"I want to be in music. I played the flute in high school but I don't think I would be good enough for that. I want to teach music I think." She answered gaining more confidence with each word.

"Teach music to whom? High school, college, elsewhere?" Arya followed up.

"I think to younger kids. Like elementary school students or at a middle school. I think I would be good at that."

"Oh yeah, I guess that works too," Arya said nodding. Gendry laughed a bit at Arya's statement. "What's so funny?"

"Just, the idea of teaching to children didn't even occur to you. You really do not like kids do you?" He said with a laugh. Arya got up, wincing in pain as shifted her weight on her bottom, and faced Gendry.

_Okay...what did Arya do to her butt._

"No, I do not want kids. They are messy, and loud, and obnoxious," she began.

Without thinking Sansa had to interrupt he sister, "So! So are you!" she said gesturing her hand at Arya. Gendry began to laugh, but had enough awareness to keep it down. Arya turned to look at Sansa, looked bothered by the statement for a moment, but began to giggle as well. Sansa broke out into laughter as well and covered her mouth to the muffle the noise. They continued to laugh for a minute and silence filled the room again. For once Sansa didn't seem to squirm in the quiet and the pair continued to lounge

A couple more minutes passed before Arya asked, "So, Sans, I don't want to pry, but what happened tonight with Sandy, I mean Sandor? You seemed really excited for it and we probably wouldn't have enjoyed those tasty treats if we thought you'd show up here."

_ I feel like I want to tell them, but I should get something in return. Actually two things. _

"I will tell you if you answer two of my questions," Gendry raised his eyebrows in interest and Arya continued to look into her sister's eyes. Arya's eyes were beginning to droop as she said, "what do you wanna know? I'll answer one question, then you go, then I'll answer the second one."

Sansa steeled herself for the question she would never thought she'd ask.

_If I ever get high again I should remember I get oddly curious. _

"So, on your loft, there isn't that much room. So, how do you..." she mumbled off as her hands pedaled around each other trying to make her point.

"Fuck?" Arya spouted out and Gendry laughed a little.

"Yeah," Sansa responded after a moment.

"Can I?" Arya said tilting her head back a little towards Gendry.

Gendry thought on it for a moment he said, "sure, why not. I want to find out what happened to her."

"Well," Arya began clearing her throat, "we only make love up there because there isn't room to fuck and we do that once in a while. The rest of the time we fuck in various places around the room."

"Arya!" Sansa said, throwing the pillow back at her sister and laughing a little.

"Don't worry, we put a towel down," Arya said bluntly.

"Most of the time," Gendry countered looking towards the window but Sansa could tell he had a smile on his face. Flooded by this information, that in hindsight was obvious, Sansa thought and what occurred to her next was more upsetting.

"Wait, you don't do it on my bed do you?" Sansa asked knowing she wouldn't like the answer. There was a longer pause then she wanted to hear.

"Arya!" she shouted not caring this time about volume.

"Hey, it was just once, and only my hands were on your bed," Arya responded in a flat tone like she discussing something casual. Sansa rolled her eyes and tried not to picture all the images she had just heard.

_You had to ask. In fairness you just mentioned the loft but Arya decided to give the full answer and show her work._

"Soooo," Arya began as she began to slur.

_I think that extra half brownie hit her a bit more. _

"So." She said again trying to regain control. "What happened tonight with you and Sandor?"

_ I did say I would tell her. And she didn't call him Sandy or Scorpion face. And I need to know what she did to her butt. _

"I went to Sandor's tonight planning on staying the night. I've done it before so that's what he excepted. Walking over there though I realized that maybe we rushed into the relationship too fast. We met only a couple of weeks ago and although I liked him, I just wanted to slow down a bit on the physical side, I have had bad experiences before." Arya looked like she wanted to say something, as did Gendry, but Sansa continued. "So, I went there tonight and told him that I wanted to slow down. And he didn't like that."

"Most men wouldn't," Gendry added.

"We got into a big argument that didn't exactly stay on topic and he kicked me out." She stood up slowly, walked over to Arya, grabbed the pillow that was on the floor after she last threw it, and hugged it against he chest. She slowly began to pace back and forth as she recounted the events.

"I said that he was being unreasonable he called me a tease. I said I thought he actually loved me and he shot back the same. I said I thought I was his little bird and he said so did I. And then, I may have said something about the tattoo," she took and long pause, "and I may have said his band sucked."

"And from what I understand he wouldn't like that very much, would he?" Arya asked.

"No, he is very odd about his tattoo. Like he is ashamed of it, which makes no sense, because he was the one who decided to get a fucking scorpion on the side of his face so the stinger goes in the edge of his mouth a little!" Sansa exclaimed increasing her pace. Arya looked at Gendry with astonishment at her sister saying the work fuck. "I mean, is it too much ask for to just meet a normal guy, who doesn't call me 'little bird' or have an odd obsession with fire? Can't I just do that? You did!" Sansa said to her sister moving closer to the edge of the couch. It was the most open Sansa had ever been with her sister about anything.

Arya was holding something back and a tear began to form in her eye. Sansa also began to tear up and went in for a hug as Arya burst out laughing. She began to smack the edge of the couch and bent her head down unable to contain herself. Sansa recoiled from the laughing and looked stunned. Her eyes widened as she could feel tears begin to form. Her body shook with betrayal and rage. Without a word she walked out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Storming door the hallway she walked passed closed doors until she reached the bathroom. It was a large room meant to accommodate the daily needs of sixty or so girls on the floor. The room was tiled sea foam green with five matching stalls lining the left side of the room. Down a small corridor on the right were the showers. Entering Sansa could hear someone taking a shower as she walked to the handicapped stall against the far wall. She could feel her legs wobble a bit under her and things began to get blurry. Unsure if it was the brownies or her rage she slammed the stall down behind her and sat on the toilet. No longer holding back sobs she began to let go of all the emotions of the night.

_I broke up with my boyfriend, got drugged, actually opened up to someone, and then she laughed at me. It isn't fair. She has Gendry. She has everything. She shouldn't get to laugh at me. _

Not knowing how long she was there, only knowing about a third of the roll of toilet paper used to wipe her face, she heard a knock on the door. Hunched over, with head in her hands, she moaned, "occupied."

There was another knock followed by a familiar voice, "Sansa, I am sorry, I, I, I didn't mean to."

"Go away! I want to be alone!" she said. She could hear the shower stop in the other room and footsteps quickly patter out of the room. She wasn't sure but she assumed some well meaning girl quickly scurried away without properly drying.

_Leave me alone. Go back to your perfect boyfriend and let me be. _

"C'mon, Sansa," she heard Arya say as there was another thud on the door. From how her voiced sounded Sansa thought Arya head was resting against the door now. "You know the state I am in. I really didn't mean to, just, just," she mumbled off.

"Just what!?" Sansa yelled standing up again. She glared into the door as if she could stare through it into her sister.

"I just never thought you'd be jealous of me," she heard her sister whisper. "I spent my entire childhood wishing I was more like you. That I could make mom happy. But I never could. The idea, that you're jealous of me is kind of hilarious." She croaked out a laugh that also sounded like a sob. Sansa thought for a moment not sure what to do.

_She sounds sincere. And she is high. And so am I. And I didn't bring my flip flops in here so If I stay too long I might get a fungus._

She stood for a moment trying to get herself together. She took more toilet paper and cleaned her eyes and tried to calm her breathing. "Okay," she heard again, "if you don't come out, I am going to have to come in," and looking down under the gap between the ground she saw her sister drop to her knees. She began to lower herself further as Sansa opened the door.

"What are you doing?" Sansa asked in a hushed tone and wiping her face of any leftover tears she.

"You, you, you didn't answer, so I had to crawl in," Arya said looking up at her sister. For a moment Sansa saw the seven year old girl that Arya once was and in some ways would always be. Sansa put her hand down to help her sister up. Raising to her knee again Arya said, "I am sorry, really sorry, that was a dick thing to do," Sansa laughed at her sister's phrasing as they made their way back to the room.

They sneaked passed Jayne's room. They assumed she was asleep or else where. Re-entering the room Sansa saw Gendry standing waiting for their return. "Everything okay?" he asked looking at both girls.

"Yeah, it's okay," Sansa said separating from her sister. Arya looked woozy for a moment and slowly lowered herself to the floor. Sitting crossed legged she looked up towards he loft. "It's bed time. I don't think I can get up there." She pointed at the bed that to her must have seemed to be miles away. Gendry smiled, walked to the the side of the bed, and reached up grabbing the two pillows and blanket on the bed. He gave Arya the pillow and she looked up at him with a big smile. "Thank you pumpkin," she said putting the pillow down and placing her head upon it.

Sansa smiled at her sister and Gendry but then had a thought. "Hey, you owe a question," she said sitting on her bed and peering down at her sister.

"Actually," Arya said speaking more into her pillow, "I assume you will want an answer from me. But I get your point. What's you question?"

No longer having scruples Sansa blurted out, "what's wrong with your butt?"

Arya chuckled a bit, "Clever girl. Gendry can you explain, I don't feel like moving, nor do I feel like showing my sister my ass." Gendry nodded and began to remove his shirt.

_Not sure how this will answer my question it but not the worst thing in the world. _

With his shirt removedSansa could fully enjoy the view of the man she had heard was jogging in the mornings and hitting the gym a bit more. Looking her in the eye for a moment he turned his back to her. On the upper part of his right shoulder blade she saw a fresh tattoo on slightly pink skin. She didn't know what it meant but it was an arrow point up, then an arrow pointing down, then up again, down, some left and right arrows, then some letters. She slowly placed her fingers upon Gendry's back and he flinched.

"Oh, that tickles." He said surprised.

"Hey," Arya's voice peeked up, "no touching! I have dibs."

Smiling at her silly jealous sister, Sansa asked, "what is it?"

"It's a video game thing. It's called the Konami code. When we were younger Arya was so impressed that I knew it off the top of my head," Gendry explained.

"No I wasn't," she spurted out raising her hand up to the air and then quickly dropping it.

"She was. And earlier tonight, after dinner and the first brownie I had this tattooed on my shoulder, and she had this tattooed on her right butt cheek." Gendry said turning back towards Sansa.

"Oh," Sansa said slowly, amazed that at her sister.

_If mom ever sees that she will freak. _

Placing his shirt back on Gendry lowered his body down to Arya. "Gendry, why not go on the bed? Or back to your room?" Sansa asked moving to turn out the lights.

With hesitation Gendry answered, "because then I wouldn't be with her," as he laid next to arm, wrapping his arms around him. Sansa felt a mix of love and envy looking at the figures on the ground below them.

_Some day. Someone like that. Something like that. _

"Sansa," Arya spoke up in the dark, "come down here." She instructed.

"What?" Sansa asked.

"It's comfy down here. Remember when we went on camping trips and we cuddled because it was cold. It you had a bad day, come and cuddle."

Admitting to herself that sounded nice Sansa got up, grabbed her pillow and blanket, walked over Gendry and Arya, and laid next to her sister. She put the pillow beneath her head and felt Arya wrap her smaller frame around her. She could feel the warmth of her sister and Gendry behind her. For the first time all night Sansa didn't feel cold or alone.

As they began to fall asleep Sansa spoke up again into the darkness. "You guys have had sex on my bed, like on my bed, haven't you."

"Yeah," Arya answered. "But, we do put a towel down, we aren't animals." Sansa sighed at her sister.

"Sansa, you should be a music teacher, you'd be great at it," Arya said nuzzling her sister a bit before relaxing in between her sister and her boyfriend.

"Thanks," Sansa replied. "Do you think I can go shopping with you Brienne if you go?"

"Sure," Arya responded. After another moment Sansa pushed herself deeper into the wrapped arms of her sister.

"Arya," Gendry spoke up to no response. "Sorry, Honey Bunny,"

"Yes, Pumpkin?"

"Can I count this as a threesome?"

"If you want to."

Arya and Gendry both laughed as Sansa feel into the best sleep she had had in a while.

**AN:**

_**I keep on forgetting things I want to write in my author notes so here is an extended edition . This was one of my original ideas for the seven prompts before I went to crazy town and chucked the seven entries part. I have been wanting to write it for a while. So here are some random thoughts: **_

_**In the last chapter the meal that Cat served was a modern version of the meal served at the wedding of Edmure and Roslin Frey. I am surprised more people didn't take note of it. I mean the food is the most memorable thing about that wedding. **_

_**The characters are a little older than I am or least they will be once I get to 2013. So sometimes I am not sure if something I experienced they would. So I am not sure if Saflocks where a thing in 2000, but I know they were in 2006 so in the story it goes. And no I am not going to tell you anymore about myself...**_

_**...I am 25 and didn't go to Madison. But I did go to another fine school in the University of Wisconsin system. **_

_**Sansa is so much fun to write. The first time through I had her thinking the word sex a couple of times and then I realized it made more sense for her to not even think it. When she thinks of sex it is like a 1950s movie, a lovely dinner, some banter in front of a open window, the two kiss, fade to black, cut to the next morning, and blushing girl is brushing her hair. I began this chapter nervous about the response I would get for shitting on Sandor as I know a lot of SanxSan readers might not approve. Which is funny because I also begin writing about Sansa thinking about rape, you know a topic people take easily too, and I am more worried about rabid shippers. I have never seen the Sandor/Sansa relationship that way, but I have read a couple of fics that do it well. Just not the ship I would explore with Sansa. Although I did foreshadow where that might end up and if you are clever you can figure it out...**_

_**...it's Tyrion. She was wearing a Lannister red-gold nightgown. You can look forward to seeing him in the Beauty part of the story. **_

_**It is interesting to pick college majors for these characters. In the last chapter I had a hard time figuring out what the fuck Jon would do, so I picked something vague and outdoorsy that could take him 'beyond the wall' or as I call it 'Canada.' I had Gendry's in mind from the beginning. Sansa was easy when I thought about it and Arya's was a bit more tricky. Because if I went with more Canon Arya's major would be like fencing or something which I didn't want to do. I feel like that's been done before and I wanted to do something a little different. **_

_**Thanks again for all the reviews, follows, etc. **_

_**Also thanks to **_**ThursdayNext88** _**for proofing this for me. She agrees that the rules of Mogwai need to be clarified. She out her story called "This is Our Story" It is a cute/funny/awkward AryaxGendry fic. Not nearly as dirty as mine but she talk about Gigolos in her last chapter. **_

_**My computer needs to stop thinking it knows me so well. Every time I write the word 'mother' it auto-completes to 'motherfucker.' Stop making semi accurate assumptions OpenOffice!**_

_**The next chapter is going to be a bit shorter and deals with the aftermath of 'the brownie incident' and a fun little flash back to a boy named Jason but called something else. **_


	8. Haven - Interlude

**Interlude (or you're eating puppies!)**

**September 19th 1997**

**The boy who would rather not be known as Hot Pie**

Jason sat impatiently at the lunch table. Arya and Gendry were both late and it was odd for both of them to be late. Gendry was usually first at the table, at the far end of the room that they always sat at, and Arya was usually the last one to join them for lunch. Jason sat alone at the table and began to feel vulnerable as people were beginning to notice the portly boy in the Spider-Man shirt and awkward jean shorts sit by himself. He began to nervously twitch a little as he unwrapped his sandwich and opened the small carton of milk he got from the cafeteria.

Across the hall there were the popular kids. Jason tried not to stare at Margaery but couldn't help himself. They were in Geometry together and she always raised her hand because she always seemed to know the answer. In the hallway once they bumped into each other and she actually said 'excuse me' and not 'get out of my way!' She has such long wavy brown hair and pretty brown eyes. Her face was near perfect with soft creamy skin that drew out her features. She floated around school as if her feet did not touch the ground. She was a goddess.

_And holy shit is her skirt short today. Maybe if she sits a little to the right I can causally move my head a little I can see up it a bit. _

Next to his goddess was Sansa Stark. He could recognize the tall girl who Arya said was her sister, but usually there were profanities included in further description. She sat with the slender blond-haired Joffery who slipped a hand around the girl's waist.

_I wonder if the rumors about him kicking puppies are true. _

Jason could feel more and and more eyes move to him. He was about to get up and move to a different table to eat somewhere more private when he saw Arya and Gendry enter the lunchroom. They walked past the popular kids and Sansa gave her sister a look as she walked next to the tall dark-haired boy. They were talking quietly to each other as they walked towards their table. Arya looked up and smiled at Jason.

_ What the fuck? Did she smile at me? This is so weird. Gendry was all mopey yesterday and now they are both all giggly. I don't like this. I don't trust this happiness. _

They walked together to the hot lunch line and got their 'food.' Jason wasn't sure but the sign said Sloppy Joes. He was glad he was eating a turkey club and not a sandwich maybe of mystery meat.

_Maybe Joffery killed the puppies and then they put them in the food. I wonder if I could get that started as another rumor._

Arya made her way through the line first and joined Jason at the table. "Hi!" she said excitedly.

"Hi?" Jason replied unsure if it was Arya or a monster that was wearing an Arya suit.

"How's it going?" she asked, taking a bite out of her sandwich. She appeared to be enjoying it which was even more bothersome to Jason.

_Don't like it! You're eating puppies!_

Gendry joined them a moment later. Normally, Arya sat on the right of the small circular table, Jason in the center, and Gendry on the left. Gendry walked past his normal chair and took the one across from Jason, moving the chair a bit, and placing his food down on the table.

_Did he just move the chair closer to Arya?_

Not wanting to raise suspicion of the two people dressed as his friends, but who had clearly been replaced for nefarious purposes, Jason looked down at his food and continued to eat.

"Hot Pie, I asked how's it going?" the girl who claimed to be Arya asked a moment later. Jason shot his head up in distrust and annoyance.

"Don't call me that! My name is Jason and you don't even know why he calls me Hot Pie!" Jason shouted out as he pointed at Gendry.

_That fucker. He is the source of that fucking nickname. Not to mention that isn't even Gendry but some kind of alien and/or mystical being. And they did research to find out my nickname. Those bastards. _

"Okay, Jason," she replied saying the name Jason slowly, "How are you doing?"

_ Okay, have to play it cool._

"Me?" Jason said pointing his finger at himself. "Me, good," he finished talking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Me good?" Gendry repeated with a laugh. "Me Hot Pie. Me Doing Okay. Me no like stupid nick name." As he spoke he twisted his face so his so his lower lip went above his upper lip and his eyes squinted.

"Hey, shut up!" Hot Pie said again trying not to yell, not knowing what other possible sleeper agents were watching them at the moment. "I am not the one acting weird today! You both come in late, together, and you're all happy. What the fuck is that about?"

Arya and Gendry exchanged bemused looks and Arya spoke. "Yeah, we are acting so strange, arriving at the same time, and being happy. How dare we." So waved both her hands above her face wiggling her fingers as she spoke.

"Hot Pie," Gendry said after rubbing his temples, "you have to chill out. Nothing is going on. Nothing is ever going on." He took another bite of his possible dog sandwich. "It is always in your head. Please watch less X-Files. It really messes with you."

Jason didn't trust him but didn't have a better option. He didn't want to go eat in the student lounge where the weird goth kids ate. And even though these possible double agents/aliens we obviously up to no good they were clearly close replicas to his friends so the lunch would be enjoyable as long as it didn't end in probing.

_And that skirt is bound to get hiked up by accident at some point. _

"Okay, sorry," Jason said trying to act calm. He wanted to ask Gendry about yesterday but never felt comfortable enough to do so. After Jason calmed down they had a normal lunch and discussed the finer points of carbonite freezing and the odds of Pycelle dying before the end of the semester. The conclusions were that you had to be sure to pick a good pose before the freezing began and about two to one.

Jason finished eating and excused himself to go to the bathroom. As he walked away he looked back and noticed that Gendry had actually moved closer to Arya and their legs were rubbing together. On the table their hands were not touching but were as close as could be without contact. And then it dawned on him.

_ So they are actually dating now. That makes more sense then imposter aliens I guess. _

**November 5th 2000**

**The Girl in the Red Hoodie**

Sansa awoke regretting most of what happened the previous night. She had accidentally gotten high with her sister and Gendry, talked about highly inappropriate things, made a fool of herself repeatedly, and then made a scene in the bathroom. As her eyes opened she also remembered that she fell asleep on the floor nestled with Arya and Gendry. She didn't really regret that because after breaking up with Sandor she needed some support.

_And even though she drugged me, admitted to having sex on my bed, babbled about gibberish I can't even remember, and laughed in my face after telling her about my problems, she was still there for me. _

Sansa lay on the floor, on her side, cradled by her younger and smaller sister. She slowly moved Arya's arm off her body and stood up. Although the intimacy was nice the night before the effects of sleeping on the poorly carpeted floor left Sansa sore. She began to walk back towards her bed and noticed next to Arya was Gendry who Sansa thought fell asleep on his side but had rolled onto his back in the night. She admired him for a moment remembering how much she enjoyed his company the night before. She had noticed him before but after an emotional night he was very...noticeable.

_Arya has dibs though. Darn. What a shame. _

No longer feeling Sansa's presence Arya rolled over to where she knew Gendry to be, took his arm and wrapped it around her. She nestled into his chest and he gave out a deep sleepy moan. Sansa didn't want to see them when they awoke, she was embarassed, and had something she had to do. She went to her dresser and grabbed some clothes. Planning on changing in the bathroom and leaving after her shower, she grabbed her purse, a backpack to place her Pajamas and keys and went out the door. Looking once more at the loving couple slowly awakening she smiled at them.

_I may not ever say it...but thanks for the great night. _

In the shower she began to recall the previous twelve hours. She remembered her argument with Sandor, walking back and worrying about getting raped, eating some brownies, and then it blurred together a bit. It was surreal to see her sister like that and to be that open with them. She had never been like that with anyone before and was surprised her sister coaxed it out of her.

_The drugs probably helped some too. _

Although she didn't plan on washing her hair that morning she did so anyways. She was once told that they could test your hair for drugs and she thought if she lathered hard enough she could wash it out. Running her fingers through her long hair something occurred to her.

_What about Jeyne? She knocked on the door at the beginning of the night. We were certainly loud after that. Why didn't she come back? _

She thought on this as she began to dry off. She knew she shouldn't question it since it worked out for her. The shower stall had two compartments that each had a shower curtain. The first had a small bench to place items that would get wet in the second compartment that held the shower. Sansa dried off, put on her jeans and the Savage Garden T-Shirt she had received as a graduation present from Arya. She didn't have the time to properly dry her hair and fashion it as usual. After drying her hair as best as she could she exited the shower. She was dressed in a large red hoodie and jeans as she walked down the hall. As she opened the down to the stairs she noticed that Jeyne came out of her room. Not wanting to appear weird she gave her friend a big smile and wave. She was too far away for words. Jeyne looked panicked in her pajamas, and as she shot back a small wave and smile, she briskly moved towards the bathroom.

_Maybe she knows. Maybe I didn't wash my hair hard enough. _

She made her way to the front door and exited into the crisp autumn day. The sun covered by some lovely ivory clouds against the blue sky. The wind bit at her but in the hoodie she could withstand the cold. Her wet hair also didn't take well to the chilly wind and she put the hood. It was then that she noticed that she was not wearing one of her sweaters but one of Gendry's that he had given to Arya.

_I should have noticed earlier, it is huge on me, but it does feel nice. _

The hoodie was soft and had the distinct smell of Arya's body spray she used from time to time. She never liked to admit it but whenever she was going to out with Gendry she always spritzed herself with some cinnamon scented spray before hand. Sansa only saw her spray herself a couple of times with it but it was always when Gendry was on his way. The smell was relaxing and reminded her of the embarrassing yet enjoyable night she had.

_And maybe it will give me some of Arya's spunk for what comes next. _

Walking across campus she made her way to the University Center. It contained the the student book store and several lounges for students, among other things. At the center of the building, which was near the center of the entire campus, sat Crossroads, the student coffee shop. She entered and was greeted by soft jazz music and soothing smell of coffee grounds. She had grown to love the smell over her time and Crossroads was one of her favorite places on the campus. She walked to the counter and asked for a vanilla latte and a lemon poppy seed muffin.

After her order she moved to the side and waited for her coffee and muffin. She looked to the right and looked at the bank of phones. Never before had she been afraid of a telephone. Usually the wonderful device was a link to Margaery after a bad day or allow her call her mother after a hard day on campus. There was a phone in her room, but with Arya and Gendry sleeping on the floor, she felt it was not polite to use it to call her mother. Not to mention she had to do this by herself. If she did it in front of Arya, her younger sister would probably try to help by ripping the phone out of her sister's hand to spit out the words Sansa couldn't. "Vanilla latte?" she heard the barista announce and Sansa turned around to take the coffee and muffin.

Not being at her room she knew she would have to call collect because she did not have proper, or for that matter, any change. When the computerized voice told her to give her name she said, "Sansa," and waited for her mother to pick up.

"Sansa! How are you?" Her mother exclaimed on the other end.

_I call her twice a week and every time it is like she forget we just spoke the other day. _

"Hi Mom, how are are you?"

"I am good. Why did you call collect? Is everything okay?" She asked, and Sansa could hear concern in her voice.

"Oh, there's no problem, just Arya was asleep and I felt like talking to you," she said and was surprised that she had not lied through that excuse.

"Arya, she still isn't an early riser. Some day she may not have a choice though. Babies are rarely known for their patience."

_Geez you really don't know your daughter do you. _

"Yeah, she had a long night," Sansa instantly regretted her choice of words, "how's Dad and Bran?"

"They're good, honey. Bran is taking up Model UN and I think he might be dating some girl named Meera. And your father is doing well at work. How are you?"

_ Okay, here we go, don't cry. In fact stop thinking about crying._

"I am doing okay. Actually last night I made a decision about my major."

"You did? I thought you were already a business major." Sansa took a deep breath feeling the words not spilling out like they did last night. "Sansa? Sansa you there?"

Sansa swallowed hard and replied, "Yeah, I am right here. I said I was thinking about being a business major. Last night I decided that I am going to be a music major."

"Music major?" she asked, aghast at what her daughter said.

_I said I want to be a music major, not join a cult. _

"Yes, like I told you at Christmas, I think it would suit me well. I can play my flute and get a teaching degree. You know I love to work with kids."

"But, Sansa, is there really a stable future in that? I wouldn't want you to be unemployed like Jon was. He only recently got a job and I wouldn't want you to have to go through that." Her mother said with earnest.

"I'll be able to find a job mom. I would get a degree that allows me to teach as well. I love it music and I love kids. I am not a business person like Dad or Rob." Sansa further explained.

"But, dear," her mother began to slip into stern tone, "will you make enough money? What if it doesn't work out?"

"I'll be okay mom. I want to do something I love." Sansa responded and grabbed onto the sleeve of sweater and wadded into her fist.

"Do you really think that is best?" She asked.

A moment of self doubt passed though as Sansa thought to herself. "Yes, yes I do, Mom."

Silence clogged the phone. It was the first time Sansa could remember having a conversation with her mother like this. "Well, I can't stop you." There was another long pause. "I should get going, I don't want the phone bill to be too high," she said drearily.

"Oh okay, have a good day, I love you,"

"I love you too, dear," and she hung up.

Sansa stood dumbstruck at what happened. Her mother had been mad at her before and disappointed at her before but it was usually for mistakes Sansa knew she made. Here Sana knew she was doing the right thing and her mother disagreed. She took a large bite out of the muffin and hoped she had made the right choice.

_**Honey Bunny **_

Hearing her sister move around the room Arya began stir awake. She had a slight headache which she attributed to sleeping on the ground and the ordeal she had with her sister the night before.

_Not at all from getting cartoonishly high last night. Gendry was totally wrong and one more brownie wasn't a big deal. He is so stupid. _

Knowing the stupid boy was laying on his back she decided to tell him that he was stupid but to first cuddle him a bit. Rolling to her other side she found him and nuzzled his chest has he wrapped his arm around her. She thought she muttered, "you're stupid," but lost track of time resting her head on his chest. It was relaxing to have her head upon his chest and listen to him breath. His chest moving up and down almost seduced her back to sleep. She heard the door slam only a couple of feet away from her head which jolted them from sleep.

Gendry's body shook and stopped the smooth breathing which in turn startled Arya back into consciousness. "You were being an amazing pillow, so why did you move?" She asked stretching her body well she yawned.

"I am sorry, I forgot that I wasn't allowed to move when I am a pillow," he responded moving his hand down to her ass and grabbing it to assert some dominance in the conversation. She loved when he did this but as he began to squeeze she was reminded of the tattoo she gotten the previous night.

"Ow! Sensitive still!" she said smacking his shoulder a bit. Remembering the decisions they made yesterday his hand recoiled to his shoulder.

"Sorry," he said hugging her upper body and kissing her head gently.

"Well, don't be so stupid and move unexpectedly and then grab my ass when you shouldn't." The 'angry' words didn't match as she began to snuggle his chest as he kissed the top of his head. "I don't even know why I have stuck around with you for two years."

"Two years?" Gendry asked propping head up to look at her.

"Yeah, our first date was when we went to see Godzilla and then had a fun walk after that. I remember that night it was really nice."

Gendry gave a perturbed look, "First, I don't want our first date to be the fucking terrible Godzilla movie. And second of all, we have basically been together since...," his body stiffened at the memory, "...since the night after my dad left."

"No, we haven't been! We didn't start dating that night!" she retorted sitting up.

"I think we did," he said teasingly.

"No, we haven't," Arya began again but was interrupted.

"We made out a little that night didn't we?" Gendry asked.

"A little, but we weren't really good at it. You chewed on me like a dog toy."

"I was new at it, I was drunk, and more than a little distraught," Gendry countered. "And besides I didn't say we made out well, only that we spent a good eight minutes kissing until we heard Eddie get up and want some water."

"So. Still doesn't matter. We weren't together," Arya said beginning to mumble off not wanting to admit he had a point.

"The next day at lunch we were basically dry humping," Gendry continued.

"No! We did not dry hump each other. Maybe we were playing a little footsie."

"Ahh! So we were playing footsie! That sounds very couple like." He said sitting up to look Arya in the eye. As he rose Arya noticed that he still favored his right shoulder a bit.

_Fuck, I hate it when he does that thing when he exaggerates something so I agree to the more reasonable version. Devious dickhole. _

"Why does this matter to you so much? Why does it matter that we start dating after seeing a terrible movie?" Gendry asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I don't know," Arya shrugged, "it just felt more normal than making out with you a little after you got drunk because your dad left."

Gendry looked at her for a moment and thought on what she said. He twisted his face a bit and said, "I see your point but isn't what actually happened more important? We can say we had a normal date but that isn't what made us...us." As he finished he moved forward and kissed her gently on the lips. She grinned as their lips meet and didn't even care about the morning breath.

_I love it when he is right sometimes._

"Well, then, I think we missed our anniversary by a couple of months then," she said.

"I don't think we have ever actually celebrated an anniversary," Gendry said stretching his arms above his head.

"Well, then Pumpkin, I think we should celebrate by getting some breakfast that isn't at the cafeteria. Denny's is fine cuisine compared to that."

"That sounds amazing Honey Bunny." He said moving in for a kiss. At that moment the door opened again and Sansa re-entered the room. She was holding a coffee from the university center and had a despondent look on her face. Arya was going to ask what was wrong but first noticed something much more important.

"Hey! That's my sweater!" She squealed pointing at Sansa's hoodie. Sansa stared at Arya for a moment and had a similar look as she had the night before when Arya laughed in her face.

"You okay?" Gendry asked standing up from the floor.

"Yeah, yeah, I am okay," she said responded removing the sweater and handing it to Arya. She took it greedily from her sister, raised it to head, and sniffed it.

_Smells like Sansa now. Going to have to wash it. _

"Sure you're okay?" Gendry asked again looking over Sansa. She seemed fine physically but her eyes had lost any of the glimmer they had last night. She had returned to her normal anxious and self-conscious way.

_More so actually. _

"Hey," Gendry said, "we were going to get some breakfast if you wanted to join."

_But, I wanted to it to just be us..._

Sansa looked cautiously at the two for a moment. After looking at Gendry's sincere eyes she focused to the flustered Arya. She knew she should try to look excited at Gendry's suggestion but it was hard to muster. Sansa continued to stare looking for permission it seemed. She wanted to say no, but she couldn't say it to her face. "Sure, yeah, we were going to go to Denny's," Arya paused unsure if she wanted to mentioned the other activity of the day. "And," she sighed knowing how this could turn out, "I was thinking we could give Brienne a call and see if she wanted to go shopping...with us today," she looked up to Sansa and gave the best smile she could.

_Never agree to things when you are high._

"Really?!" Sansa's face brightened up, "that'd be great! I am going to go change into something more presentable." She ran passed the two, put her coffee on her table, grabbed some combination of clothes at her dresser, and ran back out of the room.

Arya turned to Gendry and gave him a gaze with tightened eyes. "I thought we were going to have a nice missed anniversary breakfast. And now we are dining with my sister and going shopping with her?"

"The second part was your doing. And you saw her face, she had a hard night, and then looked like she just saw Joffery kick a puppy again getting her coffee." Gendry responded.

_I hate it when he is right sometimes. _

"I guess," she said staring off for a moment and Gendry moved in closer to hug her.

"We'll get dinner sometime soon to make up for it. Or maybe I'll get some more brownies on a night we know she'll be out," he said kissing the top of her head.

"That sounds good," Arya said still lost in a thought. "You'll still love me if I strangle or stab Sansa when we go shopping...right?"

"I will still love you, but don't stab or strangle your sister."

"I make no promises."

_**AN:**_

_**I feel like I kind of screwed my self a little because my last chapter was probably the best thing I have ever written. In fact the next chapter I am currently working on is a bit long, and has more story to it, and I find myself disliking most of what I write down. **_

_**The Sansa phone call scene was originally written with her talking into a cell phone and only after I wrote about half of it did I realize that a college student in 2000 would not have a cell phone. So, I had to think back, and remembered all those annoying call collect commercials.**_

_**I am glad people liked Sansa. I heart Sansa it turns out...although if I would to meet her in real life she would probably drive me a bit crazy. There might be a 'spin-off' story or extra chapters after the end of the story for some fun Sansa stuff. **_

_**The Hot Pie part was so easy to write. I started and ten minutes later I was done and pretty happy with it. I think it is an apt description of male sexuality exemplified in teenage form: we can think you are gorgeous, and totally respect your mind, but spend an entire lunch period just trying to get a peek. **_

_**I hope you enjoyed the shortened work. I plan on peppering these in here and there to help flesh out stuff I won't get into in the longer chapters and also to have more fun/silly flashbacks.**_

_**Please let me know what you think of Sansa and what you thought of this chapter. I am currently torn about what to write next. So if you want pure GendryxArya goodness let me know. If you enjoyed Hot Pie and Sansa let me know. This is my sad way of begging for reviews. **_

**_Also, thanks to my beta readers puppyluv1497 and thursdaynext88. Sorry about the puppy violence! But, no worries, no puppies were eaten in the writing of this chapter. _**


	9. Haven - Part 3

_**Warning: The following contains graphic depictions of people having sex. They aren't teenagers anymore so I felt less creepy well I wrote it. Also the word ferret appears seven times...well now eight times. **_

_**Haven – The Third Part (or only that one time!)**_

_**March 8th 2003**_

_**The Night's Watch **_

It was quarter to eight and soon his watch would begin. Since he became a RA he had grown accustomed to the duties he was required to do twice a week. On Tuesdays and Thursdays he would make his rounds of East Hall. At 8:00pm, 10:00pm, and 1:00am he had to walk the hallways of the dorm and make sure everything was under control. Quiet hours began at 10:00pm sharp and had to be enforced with constant vigilance. No noise could be heard from the hallway and if so a resident would be warned. After a warning a resident could be written up and be disciplined by the hall director. In the basement, the study lounge and computer lab had to looked in on, each floor also had small lounges to check, along with each bathroom. It wasn't so bad but for the 1:00am run. It was bad when, once a month, he did not have his duties during the week, but then had the Friday/Saturday shift. He was required to be within twenty minutes of campus all day and to be in the building starting at 7:00pm. It was not as if he always had plans for the weekends, but lacking the option to greatly aggravated him. His weekends were easier in his first semester when his schedule was entirely empty on Friday. But, in his second semester, he could no longer avoid his last necessary science credit and was taking Chemistry 101. He didn't mind the lectures twice a week at 11:00am; however, the 7:00am lab on Friday morning burned him out every time.

It was worth it though for the perks though. Beyond his moderate bi-weekly paycheck, his dorm room and meal plan were paid for which saved him about $2,500 a year. And since he was already looking at dealing with student loan debt for five years after college it helped out a lot. His room was not only completely paid for, but he was assigned no roommate. The room was his alone with two beds, two dressers, and two desks. With two twin size beds he could push them together and get one king size bed which was great for him and his roommate. He wasn't assigned this roommate, and if asked she would not say they were living together, but the facts spoke for themselves. One of the dressers was hers, the closet on the right side of the room was hers, and although she did not technically live in the dorm, she spent more nights there then she did in her own dorm room across campus.

_ I only wish Arya cleaned up a little bit more. _

Gendry looked back at the clock and it now read 7:49pm and he knew his co-RA would be there shortly because, as Brienne had reminded him several times, the 8:00pm rounds should begin at 7:55pm and no later. His head rested on his pillow and wondered if he pretended to be sick if Brienne would go without him. Besides him checking the guys bathrooms she didn't need him for anything. Normally, a male and female would go on their run together so the girls could deal with upset females and guys wouldn't push around the girls. Brienne really didn't need help from Gendry with the guys.

In the background of the room he could hear Arya's stereo play the back half of Dark Side of the Moon. She had brought it into their room when she realized she studied more in that room. Currently, at least the last time Gendry peeked his head up, Arya was reading the second book in Reginald GG Watson's A Ballad of Hot and Cold Things that was called A Feast for Ferrets. She seemed to enjoy it immensely.

_Most of all the scenes between Sapasdy Lunar and her Bison Lord husband. I would never guess she would relate to an exiled girl who wants to rule the world and tells everyone off. _

Gendry looked up at Arya, sitting at 'her' desk, twiddling a pen between her thumb and pinky finger. She had long ago given up reading her text about constitutional law. Although she had chosen to write a paper about such fun words as 'shit' and 'cunt', nothing was flowing out of her tonight. She turned her head to the clock and said, "you need to get up, she'll be here soon," and he moaned into the pillow knowing she was right.

"She can do it herself, she is a big girl," Gendry said trying not to slobber into the pillow. It was Arya's pillow so he knew if he made too much of a mess he would hear about it.

"Well, her size doesn't matter," Arya said drolly.

"I didn't it mean it that way. And besides, truthfully if a fight broke out she'd be better at keeping the peace than me." Gendry said rolling over so his back was to Arya.

"Aww, is the little RA tried? Did he wake up too early this morning?" He heard her say, followed by the sound of the Arya getting off the chair and moving towards his bed.

_More like our bed. And I am so tired because she wasn't in it last night with me. _

"Yes, I am tired," Gendry spat out with more vitriol then he expected. With his back turned he was a little surprised when he felt her rest her chin on his shoulder.

"Ohh, and why is that?" She said continuing to speak to him like he was a child which is what she loved to do when he got cranky.

"Don't wanna tell you...you'll make fun of me," Gendry said rolling over to face her. She was wearing pair of gym shorts and one of Gendry's t-shirts. The shorts were hers, and were kept in the third drawer of her dresser. Earlier in the evening she had put on his East Hall staff t-shirt. At the time he had noticed that she didn't even pause to announce she was doing it and long ago she had stopped even asking before taking his clothes. She nonchalantly took off her jeans and the familiar red hoodie she was wearing that day and tossed them into a pile by 'her' side of the bed. She didn't mind being comfortable in 'his' room.

"Aww, would you be embarassed?" She said moving closer to his face and began to kiss his neck gently. He felt her lips slowly move down his neck and her tongue brush against his skin.

_If I had a nickel for each time she mildly insulted me and then starting kissing that spot on my collar bone. _

He exhaled a quiet but heavy breath as his hand slowly moved down her back and Arya let out a sigh that tingled against his neck. He rolled onto his back and she seamlessly moved on top of him forcing him into the bed. As his hands moved to her ass there was a thunderous knock on the door. They both moaned in frustration as Arya rolled back off him and waddled to the door.

_At least people don't just barge into the room when she is on top of me anymore. _

Gendry rose from the bed, and tried to straighten his shirt that was ruffled in the previous moment, and remembered something very important. He was wearing sweatpants and realized that these sweatpants kept no secrets.

After Arya turned the nob she and Brienne stood in the open doorway and had very different reactions to his current situation. Arya snorted in a laughter and Brienne blushed and looked away. Rolling his eyes in embarrassment and annoyance Gendry turned his body to the side quickly and rearranged so the noticeable erection he had would be hidden as best as possible.

"Hi there," Brienne said still looking at the ground, "how are you doing Arya?"

Arya continued to giggled under her breath. Gendry could tell she sensed Brienne's embarrassment, Gendry's annoyance, and knew technically he was working, but she couldn't help herself. Laughing at awkward moments was Arya's favorite vice besides spiced rum. "Oh, I am doing good. Gendry is doing pretty good," she said, biting her tongue to not belly laugh.

Gendry groaned and turned back the two, it was still noticeable, but at least he wasn't pointing at people. "Okay, let's go," he said shooting a look at Arya. Although she was still fighting back some giggles she had a bit of shame in her eyes. Brienne moved out of the doorway and Gendry walked after he but was stopped by Arya. She kissed him slightly on the cheek and gave him a quick look of apology. Gendry shook his head a bit and returned the kiss as he left the room.

He closed the door behind him and found Brienne a couple doors down the hallway. "Sorry about that," Gendry said with a blush walking towards his friend. She looked even more horrified by the turn of events than Gendry.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It happens," she said shrugging, hoping the cliché would clear the air. Gendry had know the tall blonde for all of his college career and she was probably his best friend, besides Arya. They met in human reproduction which was ironic because the she had a lot of problems saying the word vulva without looking a little ashamed. She had grown more brazen since then but was still a tall, blonde, at times shy girl, with a nose that was broken twice playing lacrosse. "I see Arya is staying over again tonight," she said as they moved to the stairwell as they would start in the basement and work their way back up the building.

"Yep," Gendry said nodding, "she said she'd keep me company," Gendry announced, trying to put an end to the subject. With only four hours of sleep, and his blood unevenly distributed throughout his body, the subject of his girlfriend made Gendry uneasy. Arya was certainly allowed to stay with Gendry in his room as much as she wanted, but Gendry had got Arya a key to the room and a saflock to the dorm, which was against the rules. He wasn't sure if Brienne knew this, and although she was his friend, she was also a stickler for the rules.

"She is over a lot isn't she?" Brienne asked again as they reached the basement. They were both wearing flip-flops and the slapping of the foam against their heels echoed in the stairwell. Brienne was dressed similarly to Gendry but wore her staff t-shirt and some jeans. They held a clip board that held a check list that had to completed as the RAs completed their rounds. Most RAs did this after their run and did not bring the clipboard with, but at the beginning of the year Bearic told them take the clipboard with, so that is what Brienne did.

_Of course Brienne actually cares about the rules more than Bearic does. _

"I guess. She is my girlfriend," Gendry said rolling his eyes.. He felt like each one of his eyelids weighed at least seven pounds. His shoulders were aching from not being able to get comfortable the night before and his legs were begging to get back to the bed. What was worse of all, all he wanted to sleep, but he first wanted to get back to his room and ravage Arya for giggling at his problem.

_I hate being tired and horny. It is like being tired and starving – you can try to go to sleep but you will just end up rolling around all night._

"I have a question for you," Brienne said as they walked through the basement study lounge. They passed through the dimly lit empty room and Gendry's heart dropped. The room littered with a couple of mauve couches from the 1970s was a dank space that was empty on a Friday night.

"And what's that?" He said, already thinking up a lie about the saflock or a way to beg for mercy.

"Well, you're graduating this year, and you plan on staying around here, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's the plan," he replied as they entered the south stairwell and began to ascend to the first floor.

_In theory at least. _

"Well, are you and Arya going to get a place in town?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

_Fuck. I'd rather talk about the stolen saflock. _

Arya and Gendry had avoided the subject of what would happen after he graduated based on previous experience and the possible consequences. The last time he graduated and she stayed in school it nearly killed them both. Although it did produce some amazing condom-less car sex, that was an awesome exception to the general misery the two had felt being apart. Neither of them wanted to bring it up, and so far they had succeeded. Gendry planned to stay in the area but knew he couldn't make that promise because if he couldn't find work he would be forced to return home. And Gendry knew Arya might want to go to law school which would also probably take her away.

And that wasn't even the big problem of them moving in together. The big problem was Arya's mother.

"We haven't really talked about it," he answered in a dour voice.

"I am surprised," Brienne responded, "I mean..." she said but didn't finish her thought.

"What?" Gendry asked as they continued to stroll the halls. The first floor was calm as expected. The weekend shift was certainly a drag but usually relaxing as a lot people went home for the weekend or did their partying elsewhere.

"Well, just, you two are already basically living together," she said, looking away from Gendry. "I mean, you gave her a key."

_Fuck._

"I, um, don't know what you're..." Gendry began. Brienne stopped walking and put her hand out signaling him to stop.

"Don't lie, I know you did. It's okay, I won't tell anyone," She said with a small smile. Gendry couldn't believe the words and didn't respond as they continued their walk. Silence followed them as they completed their rounds and Brienne checked the final item on the list. They had returned to the third floor and stood in front of Brienne's room.

"Thanks," Gendry said looking down and scratching his head, "for not telling."

"It's okay. Bearic wouldn't care anyways. I care more than he does." She said with a dainty laugh. "But," she said with with a pause, "you two should probably talk about what you are going to do."

"Yeah, we should. What time is it?" He asked.

She looked at her watch and answered "eight twenty seven."

"Thanks - I will see you at ten then," he said, nodding at her, then turned back towards his room, and walked briskly down the hallway.

_Okay, 8:27pm, that gives me more than enough time. Getting back to the room and fucking will take about seventeen minutes or so, which puts me at 8:46pm. If it takes us fourteen minutes to discuss our future and decide if we wanted to live together, I can be asleep by 9:00pm and nap for fifty five minutes. That sound perfect. And my mom says I am not an organized person. _

_**The Dirty Girl **_

_ "**She could see the outline of his hardened staff through his thin riding pants. He moved closer to her and she could feel her breath quicken, her knees begin to buckle, and her sex begin to drip grow slick like the oils used to fry the bison earlier that evening. He removed his pants and she saw her prize. It was long and brown, fuzzy near the bottom, and swollen at the head. It was then that Sapasdy remembered one of her dreams. It was the of the feral ferret she dreamed of. It too was bushy, but smooth in the center, with only one eye."**_

_Oh Sapasdy, don't fuck a ferret dick. It won't get you anywhere. _

Arya Stark sat at one of Gendry's desks and read her book. She loved the series, and each physical copy she owned in particular, as Gendry had bought them all for her. She always got an odd joy out of the love scenes. Feast for Ferrets was no Jig with Jesters, but it was all she had for now. Reginald said the next book would be out this summer, two summers ago, after he announced the it was going to probably be a nine part saga, no more than eleven at most.

She could hear Gendry's breathing begin to slow and soon he would snore. She didn't mind the snoring, and in fact missed it the night before, but knew he had a job to do. She knew it was partly her job to awaken her own bison lord. Feeling empowered by Princess Lunar she said, "you need to get up, she'll be here soon."

He grumbled, "she can do it herself, she is a big girl."

_He better not drool on that pillow._

Arya shook her head at Gendry's poor choice of words. "Well, her size doesn't matter," Arya responded.

"I didn't it mean it that way. And besides, truthfully if a fight broke out she'd be better at keeping the peace than me." Gendry rolled over so his back faced her.

_Geez he really didn't get that much sleep last night. He is all pouty. _

"Aw, is the little RA tried? Did he wake up too early this morning?" she said, getting off the the chair and moving closer to him.

"Yes, I am tired," Gendry snapped in an angry tone that took Arya by surprise. She felt for him for a moment but couldn't help herself.

"And why is that?" Her voice rose a couple of octaves to mimic a mother talking to a child. She loved to tease him like this. He usually towered above her, getting things on high shelves and opening tightly sealed jars. Any time she could be in control she relished it.

"Don't wanna tell you...you'll make fun of me," he responded, obviously not realizing how childish the statement sounded. Feeling more inspiration from the princess Lunar, Arya moved in closer to him.

"Aww, would you be embarassed?" She began to kiss his neck softly. His skin on his neck was so smooth compared to his face that was usually scratchy with stubble. He kept on alternating between clean shaven, and trying a goatee, but never committed. He said he wasn't sure which he liked more, but she knew he was lazy, and didn't want to shave. She didn't mind the stubble but loved the soft skin on her lips. She could feel his heart beat through his neck and his chest expand in a relaxed breath.

_This is stupid. Brienne will be here soon. It takes at least seven minutes for a quickie and fourteen for decent sex. I would want at least twenty three minutes worth of fun here. _

Ignoring her inner monologue Arya placed her hand on his shoulder and he rolled onto his back. Moving on top of him she could feel his full attention on her and his hands move down to her ass. She moved her hands under his shirt and up his abs as she heard a powerful knock on the door. The two of them moaned in unison knowing Gendry had a job to do.

_Keeping the hall safe from drunk freshmen and people playing their stereos too loud. _

She got up, and walked to the door, in a nice gesture letting Gendry relax on the bed. She opened the door and greeted Brienne with a smile. The relationship between the tall blonde and Arya was slow to start. Arya held a lot of jealously for the girl who had had spent more time with Gendry during his freshmen year than she. After finding out that Gendry doodled to her, she hated the girl she didn't even know. She had very vivid dreams of driving to Madison, stalking her, assaulting her, and then, most troubling, cutting out her vagina as one would gut a fish.

_And I didn't even know what she looked like. Actually I remember dreaming her slender and pale, with blue eyes, and having long red hair. Kind of like Sansa. Nothing weird about that. _

Brienne peered into the room and had a shocked look. Arya was puzzled for a moment and turned back into the room and understood. Gendry stood, uneven and drowsy, but his choice of sweats did not hide their previous activities very well.

_Oh, Brienne. Sorry you have to see the outline of his ferret. _

At her own stupid thought she began to laugh as Gendry turned to adjust himself to decency. She knew she shouldn't: Brienne was a friend, and technically a co-worker, but she couldn't help herself. The blonde could not hide her shame and looked to the ground. "Hi there," Brienne said, "how are you doing, Arya?"

_ I know I shouldn't...but..._

"Oh, I am doing good, Gendry is also pretty good," she said as her grin grew. She had to gnaw on her mouth to stop the laughter from getting out. She loved being a dirty, sassy girl, but when she looked back at Gendry she knew she had gone too far. There was exhaustion and anger in his eyes and it hurt a little to know she caused it.

"Okay, let's go," he said finishing the adjustments he had to make. Brienne swiftly exited to the hallway and Gendry made his way after her but first Arya moved in front of him. She couldn't say sorry properly, and she knew it, so she kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and made his way out of the room. He closed the door behind him and she was alone.

The worst part of spending the night with Gendry was the time alone. She had never declined his invitation to spend the night with him when he was on his rounds. He would leave a couple times a night and she would have to stick around his room. She usually made herself comfortable and had a good time, but she always missed him a little when it happened. She always felt so stupid for it. He would only be gone for about fifteenth or twenty minutes, but she never knew what to do with herself. She would usually pace a little, listen to music, or do some homework.

_Which I am avoiding right now. I have never had so much writer's block and been able to use profanity at the same time. _

Professor Forel said she could take the Pacifica__case to write her paper on but she could not use the seven words too much as it didn't seem professional. She knew he had a point but she couldn't think of a clever way to say motherfucker without saying motherfucker.

_I could go with Oedipus enthusiast, but that doesn't roll off the tongue. _

She moved to the bed and lay down. It was still warm from their short time together. She was on the bed and knew it wasn't his bed like she liked to think. It was their bed. Their first bed together. She had her own pillow, her own side, her own dresser, and even her own key and saflock.

_And he could get fired for that. _

They were living together and it scared her. Not because she didn't want it, but because it would end in May. Gendry was going to graduate and would no longer live in the dorms. Maybe he would stay in Madison but he hadn't said that for sure. Or if he had, Arya hadn't heard it over her fear. She couldn't be apart from him again. She didn't want to wait around the phone for a phone call, or see him only once a month, or wear gamey clothes because they smelled like him.

_And thrash around the bed at night thinking of scooping out other girls' vaginas._

The wall was spinning and Arya was losing track of time. She was a little tired too. She had spent the night in her dorm room like she did every Thursday. Like Gendry, she had an early lecture that normally she would skip, but she couldn't skip on Dr. Forel. If it wasn't for the NyQuil she took on Thursdays she wouldn't get any sleep at all. They couldn't keep on putting off that talk. She had to know where they stood. Where they were going. She closed her eyes and began to drift off for a bit. Her mind was so filled with thoughts she couldn't even pick one to focus on.

_Of course, even if we decide to move in together, my mother is the other big problem. _

Unsure how long had passed, Arya stirred when she the door open. Gendry walked in quickly and shut the door behind him. She sat up and thought of the best way to bring up the topic of their future. Before she could utter a word Gendry quickly slid on to the bed and pushed himself on top of her and onto the bed.

_Well, hello there, ferret boy. _

His lips moved against hers with a sloppy force. He was tired, but he wanted her, and whatever worries she had before began to melt away.

_Maybe every time we are about to have this talk we'll fuck instead. _

She rested underneath him as his hands slowly went up the baggy shirt she wore. His fingers moved up her body quickly until they reached just under nipples and he slowed them. His fingers fanned out and his thumbs began to inch up further. In turn she pulled up the back of his shirt, and began to inch her nails up his spine, as she wrapped her legs around him. He emitted a groan of pleasure as his thumbs reached her nipples and her body arched back further into him. There was only him, only the moment, and everything was perfect.

Then there was a ring. At first Arya thought it was coming from a different dorm, and then maybe a different room, but then she knew it had to be his phone. Since he was on duty, it must be the front desk telling him he had a problem to deal with. Gendry heard it too and his head lowered to the bed in disappointment, and then he removed his hands from her body. Her warm flesh began to chill as he got up off the bed and moved away.

He groaned in frustration and answered the phone. "Yep" he said into the phone. "uh-huh, okay. Did you call Brienne too? Good." Hanging up the phone he looked back to her. "I have to go quick, some guys are drunk on the second floor," he said in growing rage. Arya didn't know if some of the anger was directed at her, or if it was just the situation, but she felt it all the same.

He walked to the door and grabbed the door nob. He muttered, "fuck" under his breath and Arya looked more closely to see the problem. He walked back into the room, took off his sweatpants, and replaced them with jeans to better hide himself.

_At least when I am horny the world doesn't have to know about it. _

He shook his head and walked out of the room, slamming the door on his way out.

**Gendry **

As he slammed the door behind him, Gendry instantly regretted how he left the room. He probably seemed angry at Arya and didn't even say, "I love you," when he left like he did most of the time when they were alone. And he forgotten his flip-flops in the room. He placed his hand back on the door, and was about to go back in, when he saw Brienne round the corner and approach him.

She had in her hand the clip board, holding multiple report slips that they may need, and a whistle. In training Bearic mentioned that residents sometimes do not listen to orders and need something to grab their attention. He made a joke about getting a whistle and bringing it along. Mostly everyone laughed...Brienne got a whistle.

"You okay?" she asked, moving towards the stairwell door and stopped, waiting for him to join her. He must have been flushed, and looked disheveled, but there was no time. There was a situation that might actually require Brienne's trusty whistle.

"Yeah, I am okay, let's get this over with," he said stumbling towards her on his bare feet. The carpet was rough against him as she scuffled towards her and followed her down the stairs. The stairs were tiled, and he very quickly decided he preferred the rough carpet to the frigid linoleum. They scampered down the stairs and headed towards the bathroom.

The report was that someone heard two people arguing outside the bathroom and that they sounded drunk. Gendry knew this was two strikes in Brienne's book and could only be worse if they were messing with the floor's bulletin board. As the two residents came into view, he saw that one was fat with a freshly shaven head, and from Gendry could tell, he was so drunk he couldn't talk. Or at least he couldn't make sense anymore. He wore a white tank top and what Gendry hoped with flesh colored shorts. He didn't want to deal with nudity on this call. The other was short and hairy with jet black hair. He was holding his arm in pain and screamed at the other.

"What the hell! You fucking bit me!" He exclaimed.

Getting closer Gendry realized that the fat one was named Ben and other was named Roger. They were both sophomores and this was not the first time he had dealt with their bullshit. Last time, if memory served, they had a very enlightened debate over whether A New Hope or Return of the Jedi was the better film. It ended with them both being written up, having to meet with Bearic, and then having to vacuum the second floor study lounge.

_ Not to mention it's a stupid fight because Empire is the best. Fucking Sophomores.  
_

Gendry approached the two and said, "Okay, guys, let's calm down," and they didn't respond.

Ben muttered gibberish that sounded like, "Midd-cchh-reans!" And Roger continued to hold his arm in pain. They both reeked of Pabst Blue Ribbon and Gendry confirmed that Roger did in fact appear to have a bite mark on his arm.

"Okay, what's the problem?" Gendry tried again in a calm voice that neither noticed. He was too tired to yell out and didn't give enough of a shit to try any harder.

_ I need to talk to my girlfriend about our future, orgasm, and get about ten hours of sleep preferably with Arya in my arms sleeping quietly. But, no, I have to deal with drunk ass fucking nerds. _

__There was then a ear piercing whistle from his left. Brienne had a stoic look to her and the gym whistle in her mouth. The two boys stopped their shouting and faced the two RAs.

_Damn, that whistle was actually useful. _

"You two! Please stop making noise!" She said calmly but forcefully removing the whistle from her mouth. The two boys quieted down and she turned to Gendry nodding slightly to him to try again.

"Okay, what is the problem?" He asked again.

"Mmhhmm!" Ben gargled out as he placed a hand on the wall to balance himself.

"This asshole!" Roger yelled, "Is so fucking stupid! He thinks Episode One is the worst! When clearly the love story in Episode Two is intolerable!"

"Midi-cholrians!" Ben yelled out. Brienne looked confused and Gendry began to rub his temples.

_Right now I would rolling Arya on to her back and she would grab my hair. Instead...I am listening to a fucking asshole talk about Midi-cholrians_.

"Gentlemen, please no more yelling. I am going to need you to come with us," Brienne said wanting to take the two drunk boys down to Bearic. Luckily he was in the building and would be able to better deal with this. Or at least call the campus police to scare the shit out of them. Roger rolled his eyes and moved towards Brienne. Gendry patted him on the shoulder trying to play the good cop. Looking up to Ben, Gendry noticed he had a panicked look on his face. Without any warning he darted back into the bathroom.

"What the?" Brienne asked and Gendry knew what was going to come next. A terrible retching could be heard from the bathroom. Brienne looked surprised, and disgusted, as Roger began to laugh at his friend.

"Fuck me," Gendry said slowly knowing he had to deal with the situation. Brienne stood closely next to the other boy and he entered the bathroom. The noise of Ben violently vomiting ricocheted off the walls of the bathroom. Memories flashed to Gendry and he felt sorry for mumbling boy.

_I hope Roger didn't fart on his face. _

_ Gendry walked up to the stall Ben was in and knocked on the door and a_nother noise rocketed out of the stall. Gendry grimaced and turned his face away."You okay in there buddy?"

"Urghh," was the response.

"Hey, look, I think you have a point. Episode One was the worst." There was the noise of the boy spitting out whatever was left in him and laughter. The toilet flushed and Gendry saw from under the stall the boy raise to his feet. He exited the stall and looked ecstatic that someone agreed with him. Gendry helped him over to the sink and assisted him in cleaning up. He splashed cold water over his face and wiped himself down with a paper towel. He was hardly clean, but presentable. Like a mother and child exiting a Wal-Mart bathroom after a successful trip to the potty, hand in hand, they left the bathroom as Ben tried to say something about Jar-Jar.

Brienne stood outside trying to ignore Roger who was quietly babbling next to her. "He's okay," Gendry said letting go of the drunk boy's hand. He felt the weight in his head growing and knew there was probably another forty minutes of work ahead of him dealing with these two. The two boys walked in front of the Brienne and Gendry, pleasantly chatting like one had not bitten the other in the last ten minutes. Gendry followed after them as Brienne stopped him.

"Hey, you look terrible," she said in a soft tone so only he could hear.

"Thanks," he said with laughing at her blunt admission. He began to walk past her and she didn't move.

"I can handle this. Go get some sleep. I can handle the rest of the runs too." She said walking pass Gendry not wanting to fall behind Ben and Roger.

"You sure?" Gendry asked trying to hide his glee. "I mean Bearic will want me there..." Gendry said but was unable to finish his own point. He didn't want to go downstairs with her and didn't want to lay out an argument for his continued involvement. All he wanted was in his room with his roommate.

"Bearic won't give a shit," Brienne said and Gendry's attention was peaked.

"Shit?" He asked titling his head.

"I am around your roommate too much," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"You sure?" Gendry asked again not wanting to abandon Brienne with this situation if she didn't consent to it.

"Yeah, sure. I'll tell Bearic you are under the weather and you can cover for me sometime next week," She rubbed him on the shoulder and walked away. As the door closed behind her, Gendry was glad he doodled with her. He stood for a moment and collected his thought before following a similar path as the others, but headed up the stairs.

Returning upstairs Gendry felt his body ache. He was growing a bit dizzy and he didn't know what he would be returning to. He left Arya in a huff and was afraid of what he would be walking back into. He took a deep breath and opened the door. The room was dark and he couldn't immediately see Arya which was odd considering how small the room was. The floor, which he remembered being clean, was littered with books and assorted clothes. Hearing the door open she popped her head out of the closet "Hey!" She said filled with more energy then he expected.

"Hey," he responded with a smile. She looked a little ruffled as her hair was out of place and seemed a little out of breath. "What are you doing?" Gendry asked.

"Oh, I am, um, cleaning up." She said sounding unsure of of herself. "I mean, trying to at least, putting away some stuff in this closet," she said motioning towards her closet. "I spend a lot of time here so I thought I should." She said moving back into the closet and rummaged around. Gendry moved past her and sat back onto the bed. He watched her rummage through the closet and look at a pile of dirty clothes she had amassed. She did laundry about a month ago, and without a hamper of her own, all she had was a pile. She looked at the pile, and turned towards Gendry. "Hey, if you give me some quarters, and a laundry basket, and some detergent, I can go do a load or two of laundry." She said smiling nervously at him.

"That's okay, come over here," he said patting a spot next to him on the bed. She cautiously walked over, stepping over articles of clothing and books, and sat next to him.

"Sorry about the mess, I thought I would have some more time and would be done tiding up before you got back." She said looking at the mess she had made on the floor.

"You cleaned up by putting half of your stuff on the floor?" Gendry asked.

"Well, yeah, I had to organize first," she began. "First I started by going through the books I have here, and when I opened the second drawer of the dresser where I keep my school stuff, I remembered I stuffed my dirty clothes in there last week." She took a breath and looked around at the clothes scattered around. "So, I then went through the clothes and added them to the dirty pile in my, I mean that, closet. I was working on getting them all together when you walked back in much earlier than expected."

"You finally realized you had a closet?" Gendry asked with a smile. "You also have a dresser. At least my mom thinks so after she visited and opened that drawer found it filled with your underwear."

"Fuck, that happened?" Arya asked.

"Yep, she was trying to be nice and put away some laundry on my first day back after winter break. She was pretty cool all things considered. I should have told her they were mine and that she should love me no matter what choices I make. "

Arya laughed a little but she still seemed cagey. Gendry wrapped his arm around her and instead of moving in closer she didn't fully embrace him. Without looking at him she broke the silence and said, "After you graduate what is going to happen? I mean with us?"

"I don't know," he truthfully responded, "what would you like to see happen?" He asked her.

"No," she looked at him with stern gray eyes, "I asked you. You have to answer."

"And then you will?" Gendry shot back.

"Maybe. I make no promises." Arya said continuing to stare directly into Gendry's eyes.

"Well, after I graduate, I wanted to stay in the area. I like this place and I would like to find work here. It is close enough to home I can make it there in a couple hours if need be, but far enough away my mom can't pop over with a roast if she wants to. And, I wanted to be with you." Her face looked relieved as Gendry finished his sentence. "Why did you start cleaning up?" Gendry thought about putting air quotes around the words cleaning up but decided against it.

"Well, it was messy," Arya began.

"You would never clean up because it was messy." Gendry countered.

"Well, maybe I wanted to show you that I can help out and, you know, be a good roommate," she said.

Gendry chuckled, "Arya you are the best roommate I have ever had."

"Even better than then Tom? He had a nice TV," Arya asked raising her eyebrows.

"He did have a nice TV. But he wouldn't shut the fuck up. Well, I guess you rarely shut the fuck up, but it's okay."

"Asshole!" Arya exclaimed, turned to him, and began to lightly hit him on the shoulder blades. He laughed as she attacked and grabbed her wrists to stop the assault. "Not fair!" She yelled.

"Not fair?" Gendry replied.

"Yeah, not fair! It isn't fair that you are bigger and stronger than me." She said fighting against his grip trying to gain freedom. Gendry thought it was funny that she was usually the one who began their 'fights' and then complain about his advantages.

"Really? So you hate that I am bigger and stronger than you?" He asked starting to feel energy return to him and a plan form in his mind.

"Yep, hate it," she replied as she continued to struggled. Taking her wrists he rose her arms above her ahead as she continued to fight back against him. He tightened his grip on her and moved in closer.

"Hate it all the time?" He asked huskily beginning to kiss her neck.

Her head arched a bit as she sighed. "Maybe not all the time," she mumbled. She stopped struggling against him and Gendry released her from his grasp. Following his eyes she schooched up the bed until she was flat on the bed. Placing himself back on top of her he took her wrists again and placed them above her head. He moved his mouth back to the right side of neck, and focused on the spot below her jaw, as he began to trace small circles on the inside of wrists with his thumbs. She began to moan and squirm beneath him, demanding more. He moved his mouth down lower to collarbone and began to nip slightly at her skin. She struggled against him in a futile attempt to coax in him into action.

"Not fair," she said as her fingers stretched down to his hands try to scratch her way free.

Moving his head from his work he looked into her deep eyes that could barely contain her lust. "It isn't fair? Why should it be fair?" he asked imitating the childish voice she used earlier in the evening. An involuntary groan emerged from her throat and he thought she had had enough. Anyway, this wasn't his favorite part. He loosened his grip, and moved a little to the side, allowing her room to push him on to his back. She speedily rolled on top of him and ground her body against his. Her hands dug into this scalp and tugged at his hair as her lips crashed against his.

This was his favorite part. Although they loved each other greatly, and said it to each other often, Arya always liked to be in control - not that Gendry minded. She always tried to asserted some kind of control over him. Making jokes and calling him stupid were her way of being in control. What he loved was when she lost control because of him. Because no matter what she said, he could do this to her, and she couldn't stop him from driving her into a frenzy.

Arya lacked a plan or the patience that Gendry had. Her hands moved from his scalp down to shirt removing his top as she sat up a bit to do the same for herself. Her she draped her topless body over Gendry she drove her lips against his. Feeling the heat of her body against his removed whatever lethargy was left in Gendry. They continued their pace until Gendry moved his hands down his jeans to unbutton them. Arya moved off him and went to the bed side table to get a necessary item. Besides that time in the car, they used a condom every time, and Arya's obsession with avoiding pregnancy had only increased with age. He didn't mind, but sometimes wished he could avoid the awkward ten seconds or so when all the action stopped and he unwrapped the device. It was worth it though, when she fully took control. When she gazed into Gendry and began their ritual. Up and down, grinding back and forth, as Gendry's hands moved over her body. Their breathing increasing until they both gasped and shuddered in pleasure.

She rolled off of him and he unsheathed his latex guardian depositing it into the garbage.

_It always looks like I got a small water balloon and put some runny Elmer's glue in it. _

_ S_ated, he joined her back on the bed, and they both stared at the ceiling for a minute or two in contentment. Arya gazed over Gendry's body and giggled a bit.

"What?" he asked, trying to not to be 'that guy' and fall asleep immediately after.

Rolling to her side she answered, "well, before I moved in with you, I normally only saw you very excited or on the way there. And now I find out that most of the time your little friend is about a third of the size." She giggled reaching down and tapping him lightly on the penis.

"First of all, it's name is not little buddy, it's the hammer. And second of all, yep, the hammer is not always ready to go,"

"No, he isn't," Arya said continuing to poke and prod at him. It was hardly sexy but she was used to him instantly reacting to any touch of hers.

"Yeah, barking up the wrong tree at the moment," he said rolling to meet her eyes. They were no longer full of lust and returned a normal color he refered to as 'Arya's Mischievous Gray.'

"Well, Bison Lord Plodder Sunggyro is ready and able to pleasure his princess immediately after they make love," Arya said flicking him playfully in the balls.

"Hey, gentle there. And, I am sorry, I am not able to match the Bison Lord. I do not have a mystical ferret penis. And don't ruin my refractory period." He sighed and rolled onto his back.

"You enjoy not being able to get hard?" Arya asked moving in closer and resting her head on his chest.

"I do. I spend all the time thinking of doing terrible things to you. Thinking I could bend you over that desk or that no one is in that handicapped stall. It is nice to be free of that for a couple of moments to think of other things."

"And what other things are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Well, I am thinking tomorrow after lunch, we go check out some apartments in the area, and find out what we can afford for next semester." He said looking down to her face.

She didn't look up but softly said, "that sounds good. There are a couple of places on the north side that are cheap one bedrooms. Not that I've looked into apartments in the area with rent between three fifty and four hundred a month."

"No at all," he said back squeezing her body.

_Maybe I was wrong. Laying here with her...maybe this is my favorite part. _

"Were you telling the truth before?" she asked meekly.

"Huh?" Gendry responded unsure what she meant.

"Before, you said that you would think about me. Bending me or a desk, taking me into a bathroom. Do you only think about me?" She asked speaking more into his chest than to him. Gendry thought of his options for a moment. Normally he wouldn't approach the answer this way, but exhaustion made him spurt out his first thoughts.

"You want the truth?" He said.

"I think so," she said unsure of her answer.

"Of course I think of other girls in that way. I like to think I am a good guy, but I am not that good of a guy. If I see a pretty girl at Starbucks she pops in my head or that cute freckled girl in my art class." He said and could feel her tense up. "But..." he took his hand placed it under he chin, raising her head, so he could look her in her eyes. "...I only want you. And besides, don't tell me that you don't look at other guys."

"True," she said, rolling her eyes at the point.

"You are my girl. No one else can touch me like you, or kiss me, or fart on my face," he said with a growing grin.

She snapped her head up towards his again, "Hey! It was only that one time!"

"When you fart on someone's face it is hopefully only that one time," he replied quickly.

"Well, it isn't any better than the first time I blew you. You totally just made yourself at home. Just took off your shoes and came in my mouth without even asking."

"Hey, as I remember it, I told you I was about to cum," Gendry retorted, trying to remember back to that evening.

"I am sure you thought you did. What I heard was, 'Arrryyy...I'm about toooooo...' and then a big salty surprise!"

Gendry moved up a bit to a sitting position and Arya joined him staring him in the eye. She did not want to lose this argument. He could tell she was sick of him throwing the fact she farted in his face back into her face.

"First of all, Arya," Gendry began, "those two things are not the same. Farting in someone's mouth is way-y-y worse than cumming in someone's mouth."

"No it isn't!" Arya pushed back, "a fart is like my ass accidentally sneezed on you! When you came in my mouth it is like your dick threw up in my mouth!"

_I don't think she fully realizes that she just yelled the phrase 'like your dick threw up in my mouth!' Hopefully someone doesn't call the front desk and report us and I have to explain to Brienne what exactly she meant by that. _

"Maybe, but a fart was not part of the plan. When you start blowing a guy you should be prepared for a milky surprise. It is on the agenda." He paused as another example popped into his head, "don't play with the jack-in-the-box and be shocked when pop goes the weasel!"

She looked at him for a moment before starting to laugh and push him back into the bed to cuddle him. "I love you," she said calmly. Maybe this was his favorite part, having stupid arguments.

"I love you too," he said back, holding her tightly. "I am so glad you are here tonight. I'll get a good night's sleep."

"Is that why you couldn't sleep last night?" she asked.

He replied in a simple, "yep."

"You suck," she said teasingly.

"Yeah, I know," he said in turn.

They laid for a while and the exhaustion Gendry had been fighting all day began to take him. He told Arya that Brienne would handle the rest of the night and that he wanted to get some sleep. She got up from the bed and turned out the lights, nuzzling him tightly when she returned. He still wasn't sure what his favorite part was. Maybe all of it was his favorite part.

_**Arya**_

__Arya laid next to Gendry and had never been so happy and afraid in her entire life. They were going to move in together. They were going to be together. Without interruption and without anyone else standing in the way. But, there was still a problem. She had no idea what her parents would do. Although they put up with some of the stuff Arya did she had a feeling her mother's beliefs would not allow her to move in with Gendry. They might cut her off financially or worse. She looked at the boy who peacefully slept next to her. She had turned the lights out only a moment ago and he was already fast asleep. She didn't know what would happen when they moved in together and it terrified her. But she knew he was worth it.

AN:

_**Thanks for all the feed back on the last chapter. I was toying around with my format and wanted to know what people thought of Sansa. I totally get being annoyed by her. In fact, I am annoyed by her and am glad that she has that effect on people. I think if she didn't kind of annoy you she wouldn't be Sansa. But I also find her hilarious. Not because she is oblivious - but more because she is so certain she isn't. Her mom told her the way things are and her finding out they aren't that way is fun to me. But, the story won't move away from our stars, I promise. There will be other people having POVs but it will always come back to Gendry and Arya. I still plan on writing something with Sansa in it but first I want to finish this and that will be it's own thing. **_

_**Also, just to be clear about the Sansa/Sandor story. They dated for a couple of weeks and were having sex. Sansa went to his house one night and realized she didn't feel comfortable with how fast it was going based on her past with Joffery. She told him she wanted to slow down, they had a huge fight, and they broke up. There are more details but that is the core. Because Sansa was the POV in that chapter I wanted her to not be direct about what happened. Sort of my homage to the un-kiss I guess. There is certainly more there but I haven't gotten to it yet. You'll got more answers further in this story and the full version of it if I commit to a Sansa story. Also, yes, Arya would usually be rather upset that her sister got dumped for not putting out. But, when she was told that, she was really stoned, and was more blown away with Sansa being jealous of her. Thanks Mrs. Pinkman for your review, because Sansa and Arya getting revenge on Sandor sounds like a fun thing to write. **_

_**Sapasdy Lunar is an anagram for 'Aryaplusdany' and Plodder Sunggyrois 'Gendryplusdrogo' - Yep, I am a huge dork. **_

_**The thing Arya is working is 'Pacifica v. FCC' which is the supreme court case about George Carlin's seven dirty words. **_

_**I enjoy the ASOIF series and am only joshing. Although, if you only watch GoT and have not read the series, you should give it a shot to read descriptions of multiple character's penisa. And speaking of which, the hammer/penis joke is kind of a rip off of Dr. Horrible, but I liked the blacksmith in another life saying that "the hammer is my penis." **_

_**Also, if I don't post any time soon, it is because GTA V kidnapped me. Don't worry I should beat it in about a month and have no other distractions...wait...then Arkham Origins will be out. Sorry if you never see me again but I will try to return. **_

_**Unlike last time, three puppies were eaten in the writing of this chapter. They were delicious. **_

_**Next time – Gendry and Arya move in together and face the consequences. **_


	10. Haven - Part 4

**Episode 4 of Episode 4 – Haven (or I hope you don't get frost bite on your vag...)**

**November 3rd 1995**

**The Keymaster**

Arya had no time to spare. Gendry had gotten the new Mortal Kombat game for the for his PlayStation and every moment she spent getting home was one less moment she had to burn his ass to the ground.

_ The fucking asshole thought he was soooo cool because he knew that stupid code and could unlock all the characters. Too bad I am about to have Sonya shove her boot up his ass. _

It was Friday around three o'clock in the afternoon. The sun hung in the sky as Arya rushed home. There was a brisk wind that brushed against her face as she practically skipped along the sidewalk. It was thankfully a quick day of school and the promise of graphic violence on a big screen television sent a pulse through her blood.

_He is so stupid. I am going to kick the shit out of him and it'll be awesome. _

It was also a good day because she had avoided walking home with Sansa. Their mother always asked that they walk home together, but since her sister was heading over to Joffery's that afternoon, she had a gleeful walk home without endless blather or comments on her clothes. Looking forward to her afternoon with Joffery, Sansa had gone to school in the shortest skirt her mother would allow and the cutest top she could find . While walking to school she was constantly complaining about how cold her legs were.

_ No really? A mini-skirt in Wisconsin, in november, and you're cold? I would have never imagined. I don't hope you get frost bite on your vag but if you do I will laugh._

She neared her house and noticed a man she did not know in front of her door fiddling with the lock, and there was a van parked in the driveway that she did not recognize. Her mother stood to the right of him, peering over his shoulder as she watched him work. It was not until she reached the stoop that she remembered that Robb had lost his car keys the other day, so the front door had to have its locks changed. She remembered hearing her father disagree, saying that was an over-reaction, but her mother would hear nothing of it. The house was not safe while some stranger had the keys to the house and she wouldn't have her children be at risk.

"There you go Mrs. Stark," the man said, standing up from the crouch he sat in. "The deadbolt has been changed."

"Thank you very much. You said you'd bill us?"

"Yep, I'll send you a bill. Have a good day," he said, picking up his tool box and walking towards his truck. In his blue jumpsuit he passed Arya giving her a courtesy nod and she gave him a quick polite wave and approached her mother, who was looking at something in her hand and seemed to be counting.

"Hi, Mom," Arya said, walking towards her. She was in a rush but knew well enough to be polite to her mother to avoid a possible lecture on manners.

"Good afternoon, dear," she said, closing her fist around what appeared to be the new house keys. A stiff breeze came through that chilled her mother who was only wrapped in a blue silk shawl. "Let's go inside," she said, moving for her daughter to get in from the cold.

_You let Sansa go out to have her cooch frozen off and I have to go inside because of a gust of wind. _

_ E_ntering the house Arya slipped off her shoes and kicked them off to the side. "Put them in the right place," her mother said walking towards the kitchen. Arya rolled her eyes and placed her shoes properly next to the others on the floor mat labels "shoes."

_Did she stumble across that? Or have it ordered?_

Arya vaulted up the stairs and dropped her backpack off in her room. It was heavy with her both her math and history books, and contained more homework than she expected for the weekend. It would have to wait though, as she had some serious ass to kick. But first she had to pee.

After finishing her business in the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror and fixed her hair a bit. Not able to fix it with her hands she quickly grabbed a comb and ran it through her bangs to put the tousled brown hair into place. She knew Gendry's mother liked it when Arya came over and looked nice. She walked back into the hall and thought for a moment.

_ Maybe Gendry's mom would like it if I had some lip balm. Gendry mentioned he liked grapes. Maybe his mom would like grape lip balm. _

She knew should find some in Sansa's room and luckily she was out with a blond puppy kicker. Her room was painted pink per her sister's begging last summer.

_I think the shade was dark Pepto Bismol. _

On her sister's dresser was a box of various chap sticks. There was probably some logic to it but Arya did not see it. She rummaged through the box without finding grape.

_ Watermelon, bubble gum, cherry, root beer? Eww. Where's the grape? It is really important to Gendry...Gendry's mom. _

She looked down and found a bizarre cinnamon flavor. She didn't trust it but thought it would do. Applying it to her lips and felt odd. She had only done it a couple of times and tried to mimic what she saw her Mother and Sansa do. The chapstick felt waxy and alien against her lips. She pressed her tongue against her lips and it tasted like waxy cinnamon.

_Close enough I guess. _

She noticed next to the chapsticks was a box of necklaces. She ran her fingers through the box and the metal was cold against her fingertips. There was a gold chain connected to a ruby heart, a sterling silver chain with a sapphire heart, a white thread connected to a jade heart.

_What is with her and hearts?_

Then she noticed a black thread connected to a simple blue stone. She picked it up and examined the necklace closely. The blue stone was connected to the black thread and it glistened in the afternoon sun that streamed in through the window.

_ Gendry likes the color blue. She'd like that. _

The necklace was big enough to fit over her head so she slipped it on and she looked in the mirror and was happy with what she saw.

_She'll like me. I look okay. _

She wandered down the stairs and went to the kitchen to find her mother. She was at the kitchen counter and was placing something on the keys she had laid out in front of her. Arya approached her and noticed that she had rubber key caps of various colors. She had eight keys and numerous caps to go with the keys.

"Hey Mom, I am going to head over to Gendry's, I'll stay over there for dinner," she told her mother moving forward.

_Maybe if she noticed the chap stick and the necklace she will think I am like Sansa and let me do whatever the fuck I want. _

"Is Gendry's mother home?" she asked, not looking up from the keys in front of her. She reached down and placed a red cap on top of the key.

"Yes, she is home," she responded quickly.

Her mother reached down again to grab another key. "Will his father be there?" she asked. Arya didn't know the answer to that but she knew the correct answer to give.

"No, Gendry said he would be staying late at work," she responded, quickly realizing every moment spent talking to her mother was one less moment ripping Sub-Zero's head off his shoulders.

"Okay, you can stay over for dinner," her mother said handing her a key with a gray cap on it. "You'll need this. The locks have been changed and your old key is useless now."

Arya reached into her pocket and took out her key ring. It only had her house key and a key chain with a plastic name tag labeled 'Arya.'

_I was really surprised they had my name. _

She took the key out of her mother's hand and gave her the old one. "This key means you can always come home." She said gazing into her daughter's eyes. Arya felt a bit uncomfortable but looked back. Her mother's deep blue eye's had a seriousness to them.

_It also means I can sneak out easily and get back in. _

She said handing her the new key. Arya looked at it for a moment and placed it on her key chain.

**May 16h 2003 **

**The Defiler**

Arya didn't want to tell her parents over the phone. It would have given them more warning but Arya need to do this face to face. They had already finalized all the details...the only thing left to do was to tell people about their decision.

Gendry's mother was easy enough. In fact he did over the phone one lazy Saturday after they signed their lease.

_**Hi, Mom. How are you?**_

_** I'm doing okay. How are you?**_

_** I'm doing great.**_

_** Why's that?**_

_** Yeah. I didn't want to tell you earlier before we finalized everything...but...since I have that job lined up next year and Arya is finishing her last year at school...we decided we're going to be moving in together. **_

_** Really?! That's great!**_

_** Thanks, Mom. **_

Gendry did not except a similar response from the Starks. He didn't expect a quick 'that's great' and then for the conversation to turn to if the couple needed new sheets. His mom accepted them as a couple and they were going to find out if Ned and Caitlin Stark did as well. Arya was not the best source on her parents, at times she described her parents as basically Amish, but Gendry knew it would be an uphill climb. As he understood Ned and Cat lived apart until they were married, which he found crazy in so many ways.

_So you are going to commit to being together forever? Well, you should date for a while and then say you will stay together for ever. What, that sounds weird? You want to try living together to see if you drive each other crazy? No, that isn't needed. You don't take a car for a test drive do you? And you want to fuck first? That is just crazy talk. _

It was early morning when Arya and Gendry pulled up to her house and her foot was tapping aggressively on the floor of his Saturn. Her parents believed that Gendry's car was filled with her stuff from college that they would unload for the summer. They also believed that she had a plan of working at the Brown Bowl over the summer and that she would only see Gendry occasionally over the summer.

_She'll see me occasionally...in our bedroom and kitchen. Hopefully not too much in the bathroom. I don't want to be in one of those couples that pee in front of each other. _

They had gotten into town the night before and stayed at Gendry's. Cat and Ned believed they had just drove back from Madison with all of Arya's belongings...most of which were at their apartment. On Saturday they would be moving all of their belongings still in Grafton to Madison. They knew they would get Gendry's bed, dresser, desk and other assorted furniture. They hoped they would be allowed to take Arya's dresser, desk, and book shelves, but she had mentioned she imagined her mother trying to hold on to her belongings to try to stop Arya. It was a warm day in spring so Arya was without her favorite sweatshirt. She was wearing a blue short-sleeved button up shirt and a pair of beige slacks. She had taken longer than usual to shower this morning and did put her hair up into a ponytail. Gendry assumed she had dressed up for meeting with her parents. They had asked if Ned would be present in the early morning on Friday to help move some of Arya's items back into the house.

_Of course I am about to tell him that I am going to be moving in with his youngest daughter so I can defile her more conveniently._

Gendry felt under-dressed in jeans and plain white t-shirt. He had dressed that morning for a day of getting his things together to be moved tomorrow, and not to impress the Starks. He wished that Arya had filled him earlier because he would have gladly thrown on that red polo he had.

They both got out of the car and approached the large white house. They had walked towards the front door dozens of times before – coming home from school, sneaking Arya in after dark, and once for a moderately awkward Christmas day lunch.

A_ctually that's when Cat gave me that scratchy polo..._

This was the first time he noticed that Arya was anxious walking up to the house. Normally, whatever the situation, she strode into the house willing to take on whatever came her way. This time she slowly scuffled her way up the driveway, touching the back of her head to make sure her pony tail looked right. He reached out to her and took her hand, "it's gonna be okay," he said with a smile. She looked back at him with insecure gray eyes but gave him a big smile. "No matter what happens tomorrow we are driving back to Madison to our apartment."

Arya took a large breath and repeated, "our apartment." Gendry thought to mention if her parents disowned her at this moment she would come back with him to his house and they would have a nice Alfredo dinner with his mother tonight, but decided against it. She didn't need to think about that possibility right now. They got to the front door and it was locked as usual. Ever since Gendry could remember the front door to the Stark house was locked, no matter the time of day. Bran had already left for school, and the other children were not expected to be around this morning, so they would have the house empty for just the four of them to chat. Arya pulled out her house key and stared it for a moment. Inhaling like she was about to dive into the deep end of the pool she slid the key into the door and turned on the knob.

The house was silent as they walked in together. It smelled familiar to Gendry in that it did not smell like anything really. It was always a freshly cleaned house that had a crisp scent of fresh linen if there was any scent at all. There was no odor of animals as the family had no pets because of Sansa and Caitlin's allergies, much to the chagrin of Arya. Their new apartment allowed a cat if they paid twenty dollars more a month in rent.

_If she can keep her cactus alive over the summer we will talk about a cat. _

The place seemed hollow. Photos that hung of the wall seemed terribly outdated as most of the children had aged since then. His favorite was of a young Arya and Ned sitting on the couch together at Christmas long ago. They were hugging each other as Arya held up the new Lego set she had gotten and the wrapping paper that had been torn from it. Unlike most of the other portraits that were taken in front of bland photo studio backdrops this one was real.

_My other favorite is Arya's high school freshmen portrait where her mother made her wear her hair in a ridiculous braid and floral top. There is pure murder in her eyes. _

"Hello?" Arya yelled into the empty house and it echoed off the pale white walls. Gendry heard some movement in the direction of the kitchen and saw Ned Stark appear around a corner. He was dressed for work in a dark polo shirt and jeans, and Gendry thought it must have been causal Friday at work. He had an curious look in his eyes when he saw Arya and Gendry without any boxes in their hands. "We're in here," he said waving his hand towards the two of them motioning them to join them and returned to the kitchen. Gendry and Arya both took of their shoes, knowing Cat's highly enforced rule of no shoes in the house, and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. Arya's eyes darted back and forth looking at the house for what might be the last time. Feeling apprehension in his girlfriend, he placed his hand on the small of her back, she turned her head and gave him a small smile.

They rounded a corner into the kitchen and saw Cat sitting at the kitchen table sipping some coffee. She had on light blue dress that complimented her eyes. It looked very formal and decorative. It occurred to Gendry at that moment that if they had moved Arya into her room today she would have not helped that much. "Good morning," she said wistfully looking up and down the two. "You look very nice Arya," she said getting up to hug her daughter.

"Thanks," she said embracing her mother. She seemed to enjoy the compliment but didn't truly understand it, like it was in a foreign language.

"Hi, Mrs. Stark," Gendry said giving her a smile.

"Good morning, Gendry. Enjoying post-college life?" She asked, referring to his recent achievement. At first, he didn't know what to say, because he had truthfully not focused on it . Moving in with Arya and starting his first job within a week got most of his attention.

"Yeah, it hasn't really sunk in yet," Gendry said looking around the room. Ned was at the kitchen counter and was currently pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Coffee?" Ned said raising his mug and gesturing to the pot.

"No thanks..." Gendry said politely, unsure of what to say.

"That sounds good," Arya answered her father and moved towards the kitchen table. Gendry followed suit and joined her at the table across from her mother.

"Where's your stuff?" Ned asked moving towards the table and handing Arya a cup of coffee. His expression was that of curiosity whereas Caitlin gazed at the two with suspicion.

"That's what we wanted to talk to you two about," Arya said taking the coffee mug from her father and giving him a big smile. She wasn't sure what her father was going to say but she wanted him on their side.

_Or at least neutral. If Ned could be Switzerland that'd awesome. _

With one hand sipping her coffee another went under the table in search of Gendry's thigh. She had done this many times, for usually playful reasons, but he realized she was looking for his hand. He causally moved his hands to his lap, grasped her left hand with his right, and stroked her knuckles with his thumb.

"You know that Gendry found a job in Madison," they both nodded which was a good start.

_I may be defiling your daughter, but I have dental. _

"So, he moved into an apartment there last week, and...I am going to move in with him," She said staring intently at her mother. Gendry could tell she didn't want to. She wanted to go up to her room and hide under a blanket. Ned looked surprised, but not upset, while Cat continued to give a vacant look. Quiet covered the room; it felt heavy upon Gendry, and he felt awkward pins jab into his side.

"You think that's best?" Ned broke the silence first, after either a couple of seconds or a couple of days, Gendry wasn't sure.

"Yeah," she said, trying to sound relaxed, "The apartment is on the north side of town and I will be able to get everywhere I need. I got a job at Harren's Hall...you know that Mediterranean place we went to a couple times? I'll work there over the summer and then I'll be able to take the bus to classes in the fall." She paused and took a sip of coffee, " and then once I graduate I'll find a job there," she said trying to indirectly tell her parents this was a long term plan...in theory at least.

Cat continue to show no emotion. Either she felt none or choose to bury it under silence. "Why didn't you ask us earlier?" Ned asked.

"I would have, but I didn't want to have this conversation over the phone. We found the place about a month ago and we just signed the lease last week..." Arya looked at Gendry with a grin filled with excitement at what she said next, "...and we are going to get most of my stuff tomorrow."

"You're moving out tomorrow?" Cat sputtered out surprising the group after her initial silence.

Arya's grip on Gendry's hand tightened further. "Gendry will be bringing a U-Haul over tomorrow morning. We'll stop at his house, get his stuff, and then stop here to get the stuff in my room. Everything else is already at our apartment."

"Arya why didn't you ask us earlier?" Ned asked the moment Arya stopped speaking.

_She isn't asking...she is telling. Because if she were to ask you'd say no. Rob has been dating Jane for two years and they don't live together because of you and Cat. Jon might be in Canada with a 'roommate' but his 'roommate' is a cute red head named Ygritte. And the only reason Rob doesn't do that is because he lives in driving distance and you might pop in on them. _

Gendry remained silent as Arya answered, "I thought about calling but I knew I wanted to tell you face to face. And I am sorry about the short notice...we don't like it either...but we both have work on Monday so it has to be done this weekend."

Stillness followed for a moment but Arya quickly spoke up again, "We know you don't approve and we understand that. But, this makes the most sense, financially for both of us...and..." she squeezed hand once more before bringing them up from the table, "...we love each other."

"We do," Gendry chimed in with an enthusiast nod of his head.

_Way to contribute. In fairness, she did say she wanted to do this herself, and I am her for morale. _

"Arya," Cat began slowly, clearly picking her words very carefully, "why can't you just stay in the halls? I know Sansa is graduating, but we can still give you the money we did when you roomed with her."

_Straight to bribery. Not even trying "oh Jesus wouldn't like it" line. Nice. _

Arya was gaining more confidence as she looked into her mother's eyes. "Because I don't want to. Because I want to live with Gendry."

_And we have basically been living together for the last year and I assume Sansa hadn't mentioned that to you. _

"But, dear, I don't want you making a mistake..." she said, looking away from Gendry as she spoke. She didn't mean offense but she knew that was the effect.

"I am not making a mistake!" Arya exclaimed, losing a bit of her composure. "We've been together since high school and we love each other. This isn't a mistake." She finished and Gendry could tell she was holding in a lot.

"Okay now," Ned said putting his arm out between Arya and Cat. "Let's not yell," Cat was clearly flustered that Arya had raised her voice. Gendry had never seen the usually calm woman with so much fury in her eyes. And he could tell that years worth of shouting was about to spill out of Arya. Ned looked up at the clock, "I have to get going to work in hour. Why don't you two give us some privacy to talk about this."

Arya quickly stood from her seat, her chair roughly skidded against the floor, her hips bumped the table as she popped from her seat. "Okay, we'll go up to my room. We need to pack up anyways," She said, taking her coffee mug to the kitchen. As Gendry rose from the table, Arya briskly walked past him towards the stairs, and Gendry followed behind.

She stomped up the stairs as if she hit the floor hard enough she would change the deeply held beliefs of her parents. He scurried behind trying to keep up with her stampede. They arrived at her room and Arya slammed the door behind them.

Gendry looked around half empty room. With most of her stuff at their apartment all that reminded in the room was her furniture and two books shelves. They would have to take apart her desk and table. Moving the bookshelves would be a pain in the ass. They didn't plan on moving the bed because Gendry's was bigger.

"So, that was keeping calm?" Gendry asked trying to clear the tension in the room. Arya was pacing in front of her bed and glared at him.

"I was calm," she began clearly still holding in a lot of anger, "then she said it was a mistake..." she moved closely to Gendry and hugged him. He was surprised by the move and heard her say, "being with you isn't a mistake." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay. We knew this would be hard," he said looking around the room. He knew he had to stay focused on the big picture which included having them fully moved into a new apartment by Monday morning. "Let's get started," he said letting her go. Her eyes looked puffy with rage, but she nodded and they began to pack up her room.

About ten minutes later heard someone coming up the stairs. They both stopped and waited until there was a knock on the door. Gendry, being closer, reached for the door and opened it to find Ned standing there. Gendry waved his hand motioning for Ned to come in. He came in and smiled weakly at his daughter who sat on the floor sorting books. Ned moved to the bed and Arya stood to face him as Gendry turned to look on.

"Your mother and I were talking, and...we..." He said in a jerking fashion as if it hurt to say the words. "...we decided that if you two move in together we can no longer financially support you." He said looking up at Arya. She looked to him and Gendry nodded in support of her.

"Okay," Arya said, "I understand that."

"So, you are still going to do it?" Ned asked, surprised that his daughter didn't yield.

"We already did it. We signed the lease and everything. I am moving out tomorrow." She said in the strongest voice she could muster. Rage had left her tone and now melancholy soaked her speech.

"Okay then," Ned said quietly standing up from the bed. "Do you...ummm...need any help tomorrow?" He asked.

"No," Gendry responded. "I will have Eddie to help us out with the heavy stuff. Thanks though." In truth any help would be great, Gendry didn't want to trek up and down the stairs move than was needed, but he could tell that Ned was offering something that his wife would not agree with.

"Okay then," he repeated again, surprised at how Gendry answered the question. Without speaking, Arya moved closer to her father and they hugged. Gendry couldn't tell but it sounded as though Ned whispered "I love you," to her. After a moment they ended their embrace and Ned exited the room, giving Gendry a smile as he left. They stood in silence as they heard him trudge back down the stairs.

Arya looked around the room for a moment and seemed a bit lost. "You okay?" Gendry said moving closer to her and rubbing her shoulder.

"Yeah," she replied, not looking at him immediately. "Hey, you have a lot of packing to do to. Why don't you head home and do that."

"You sure?" he asked. They had planned to help each other pack up and Arya did not seem to be in the best of shape.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll walk over for dinner later tonight. Your mom is making Alfredo right?"

"Yeah, she knew you liked it and wanted to tempt you over I think."

"We'll I'll be over for that. I just..." she said looking around the room, "...I just want some time to say goodbye to this place by myself."

"Okay." Gendry said simply and gave her a tender kiss on the lips.

Walking towards the door he turned back and said, "I love you,"

"I love you too."

"Everything is going to be okay,"

"I know," she said. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

**Arya Stark **

Arya sat on her bed, alone in her room, and looked at the barren walls. She had removed her diploma. She hated the gaudy ceremony that had given her a high school degree, but the embossed document with her name on it gave her pride. It was proof that she made it through high school without murdering anyone. Also in the box were some movie posters and, in her opinion at least, the only good picture of her and Gendry. She took terrible pictures which wasn't fair since Gendry had such a nice smile. It was of them at last year's Christmas. Gendry in a red polo shirt that was recently given to him and Arya in a matching red sweatshirt. She hated how many pictures her mother took at the holidays but she was glad that she had this one.

Her room was packed up for the most part now with brown boxes scattered around the room. Since her father didn't mention anything she assumed they wouldn't try to hold on to any of the furniture. And she would be leaving the bed anyway. It was nearing noon and Arya felt her pangs of hunger in her stomach. She had not yet left her room since Gendry went home and wasn't sure she wanted to. She expected her mother to come up at some point to talk, or scream, or something, but she had almost three hours of uninterrupted packing. It was bothering her. She wanted her mother to scream at her and to scream back. She wanted to tell her off. She wanted to tell her mother that although they disagreed, she was an adult, and she could make her own choices.

_Moving in with Gendry wasn't a mistake. _

The last words out of her mother's mother still rattled around her mind. The certainty she had that Arya was making a mistake, that she moving in with Gendry was a mistake, made her skin crawl.

_Fuck this. I am starving and want to scream at someone. And unless I am hallucinating I saw a Pizza Hut box in the trash can. With only Mom, Dad, and Bran, there is bound to be some leftovers. And hopefully there won't be mushrooms. _

Arya opened the door and checked up and down hall. The house which usually had some noise it, either from Sansa's radio, Jon's TV, or people simply moving around the house, was silent. It was unsettling to the girl as she made her way down the stairs to the kitchen. She expected her mother to be in the kitchen but found it empty. She opened the refrigerator and within found a Tupperware container with two pieces of pizza in it.

_Urgh, Sausage. At least no mushrooms. _

She took out the two pieces of pizza which were individually wrapped in plastic wrap. Although her mom was crazy anal...the leftovers did keep for a long time. She unwrapped the pieces, grabbed a paper plate from a cabinet, and threw the platter into the microwave. She stood in front of the microwave watching the pizza spin in circles and heard the basement door open and close. Footsteps came down the hall until her mother appeared with a basket of freshly washed laundry in her hands.

_She probably planned on doing whatever laundry I brought home. The fact I plan on being a heathen and living in sin probably distracted her from that. _

The microwave beeped three times as the pizza stopped spinning and Arya took it out. Her mother paid no notice to Arya, walked through the kitchen into the living room, and placed the basket on the ground, then sat herself on the couch. It was then that Arya noticed that she was washing the red sheets to Arya's bed. She placed the pizza on the kitchen table and plopped on the chair in front of it and began to eat. It was greasy and amazing even with the sausage. In the other room she could see her mother slowly fold the sheets into smaller squares until they were a reasonable size. After each fold she would place the sheet on the couch and smooth out any wrinkles that had appeared. As she sat, her eyes never wandered towards her daughter in the kitchen.

Arya couldn't stand the silence any longer. "Those my sheets?" She asked rhetorically as it was the only think she could muster that did not include the word 'fuck.'

"Yes, the blue sheets on your bed right now haven't been changed in a couple of weeks, so I thought I would change them for you." She answered without looking towards her daughter.

"Thanks," Arya said, trying to hold back contempt in her voice.

"You're welcome," her mother replied finishing the last pillow case. "I remember changing your sheets when you were younger. You had those silly...what were they again?"

"Batman." Arya said taking a bite of pizza.

"Oh, yes. Batman. Those silly Batman sheets. They were quite soft though."

_What the fuck am I doing talking about sheets?_

"We are going to bring up Gendry's bed since it is a full size mattress. I'll keep mine in my room." Arya said and her mother finally turned her head towards her. "I am not sure how many sets of sheets Gendry has. I think one or two. We might need to buy some more." She said as finished the last bite of pizza. Her mother stared at her a moment with wide unbelieving eyes.

_One: if you think I am a virgin you are more naive than Sansa. Two: Did you think we were going to bring both beds up to Madison? What are we? Bert and Ernie?_

Cat stood up off the couch and approached Arya. She watched as her mother walked into the kitchen joined her daughter at the kitchen table. "I wish you would reconsider this," she said moving her hand on top of Arya's which lay flat on the table, "I just want what is best for you." Arya looked at her mother and saw sincerity in what she said.

_ Even if she didn't know what she was talking about. _

"This is what's best for me," Arya replied removing her hand from the table. "I know you don't agree," she began.

"And neither does your father. We don't want you to living with a man before you're married," Her mother said, again with sincerity.

"Mom," Arya chuckled, "I was already living with him. You know Gendry had a room to himself this year. Where do you I was most of the time?" Cat looked more surprised than Arya expected.

_Hey, Sansa didn't rat me out. _

With her mother befuddled Arya continued her case, "Everything is going to be fine. We love each other. And we make good roommates actually." She said trying to calm her mother with logic.

_Of course her point of view is based on insane paranoia of terrible things happening to me, Gendry betraying me, me dying, and then going to hell. So I doubt me mentioning that we make good roommates will help. _

"Arya," her mom pleaded, "why do you have to be like this? Why do you have to make so many mistakes?" she stammered out.

_Mistakes. Mistakes. Mistakes. _

"Gendry is not a mistake!" she screamed, raising from her chair. "And, for the record, all of your children have made mistakes. You don't think Rob has sleepovers with Jane? Or that Jon's isn't living with his girlfriend? For fuck's sake, Sansa dated a sadist in high school and fucked in a hot tub! I am not the one making a mistake!" She yelled again, glad that there were no witnesses. She wasn't proud of it, she didn't like it, but it had to be done.

"Don't raise your voice to me like that, young lady!" Her mother belted out.

"I'm not a child any more, I can make my own decisions!" Arya shouted back. "You can't ground me any more!"

"I'm your mother and I am always going to try to protect you! Even if it is from yourself."

"Protect me from myself? What a load of shit! You barely know me! I am not even sure sometimes if you like me! I'm sorry I'm not Sansa, but I never will be." She yelled back and felt the last part of her exclamation get caught in her throat.

"I love you Arya! Her mother yelled back, as a tear came to her eye, "That's why I will always try to protect you."

"Loving and protecting aren't the same as controlling! You can't stand to not be in control! You have pick when we'll be home, what friends we have. Jesus, you gave Sansa the silent treatment for an entire Thanksgiving because she wanted to be a music major!" Arya felt her eyes water up as well but fought through it. "Can't you just trust us! Can't you just trust me?!" As she screamed she approached her mother until they were face to face. She and her mother had fought before but never like this. This was not a fight between mother and daughter but between two women.

"I wish I could," Cat resigned, "but I can't. I love you but I can't trust you." The fact that her mother was telling the truth hurt the most. If she was lying to hurt Arya, and she didn't mean it, Arya could understand. But, her mother didn't trust her.

_And maybe she never will. _

Without another word Arya walked out of the house and slammed the door behind her.

**May 16h 2003**

**The Mover **

The truck drove better than Gendry excepted. He had never driven anything that large before and wasn't sure of his ability. The man at the rental store told him to just take it easy, take his time, and to watch for low overpasses. He looked to his right and saw his sullen girlfriend. She had arrived at his house a little after lunch yesterday afternoon and looked like she had run from her house. She didn't explain what happened but Gendry didn't need to ask. Her gray eyes were swollen and near tears. He took her into his arms and let her know it would be okay.

She calmed down as the day went on and even could laugh a bit at dinner that night with his mother and brother. It was so comfortable that they even told the story of how they decided that they would live together...with some of the details removed. It was in the joy of the evening that Gendry made a mistake in retrospect. When Eddie asked if he could instead go to with Dale's family to the lake for the day, he foolishly said yes, and regretted it now.

_We should be okay. The dresser will be a bit of a pain, but we can do it. _

Arya sat next to Gendry and had barely spoke that morning. He had not asked what happened yesterday and she had yet to tell him. Whatever happiness she felt last night was wiped away when she awoke in his arms that morning. She was up and showered before Gendry got out of bed which was unusual. The blue shirt and slacks from yesterday were wrinkled on the floor and Arya was dressed in shorts and a green tank-top. She tossed her dirty clothes angrily into her suitcase and grabbed a pair of socks. "Time to get up," she said looking at him as he awoke.

"Five more minutes?" Gendry asked teasingly, using a phrase that Arya had asked him many times before they got out of bed.

"C'mon, let's get this over with." She curtly responded.

_Oh good. This will be fun. _

Because they had gotten up earlier than excepted they had Eddie's help loading up at his house. He looked into the back of the truck holding many of his possessions and closed the door. He did his best to balance the boxes with his furniture. He gave his mom a hug and told Eddie he could be on his way. Arya stood awkwardly to the side until his mom walked towards her.

"Come here," she said opening her arms up. Surprisingly Arya moved into the embraced and hugged back.

"Take care of my boy," her mom whisper.

"I will," Arya responded simply as they pulled away.

Eddie waved goodbye to Arya as he walked down the street to Dale's and they embarked on they voyage. He had drove through town many times before but this felt different. This felt like the last time he would be doing it. Only before they turned onto Arya's street did he realize what it was.

_Madison is my home now. Our apartment is my home. _

Pulling up to her house he noticed that her mother's car and Sansa's car were both parked on the on the street allowing him to back into the driveway. After she graduated Sansa returned home and began a job hunt in the area. He drove past the driveway and slowly inched up towards the garage in reverse.

_Don't hit the house. Don't hit the house. _

Once the car was stopped Arya popped out of the car and stalked into the house. By the time Gendry had went around to the back of the truck and opened it she was already standing next to him with the first box. As the panels raised above her head she vaulted into the back and placed the box on the floor of the van. Gendry began to place the ramp down for the large items as she swiftly went back into the house. Unsure if he should try to calm her at all he walked towards the door.

Entering the house he could hear Arya in the distance loudly going up to her room. He walked down the hall and saw Ned and Cat sitting at the kitchen table in silence. When he sensed his presence Ned raised his head and said, "Hi Gendry," with a miniature smile.

"Hello, Mr. Stark," He responded, walking past them towards the staircase. Cat didn't acknowledge his existence and for the time being he decided it would be best to do the same to her.

Ascending the stair case he saw Sansa peering into Arya's room. Sansa had a fascinated look on her face and Gendry understood why when he saw Arya under he desk, with a torn apart tool bag next to her.

"I am going to take apart my desk," she stated, "get started on the other stuff."

_Because if she is up here taking apart her desk then she doesn't have to walk past her mother. _

"I'll help," Sansa unexpectedly chimed in.

"Really?" Arya asked from under the desk, but scooted out a second later to look at her sister.

"Yeah," she responded, moving into the room and grabbing a small box.

"Thanks..." Arya responded, sliding back under the desk. Gendry grabbed another box and followed Sansa down the stairs. The look of mild curiosity from Ned, and of awe from Cat, amused Gendry a little as they walked by together.

Reaching the truck Sansa asked, "where should I put this?"

"I have a spot here," Gendry said taking the box in his hand and placing it with a group of similar boxes.

There was a moment of silence between the two as they walked out of the van. "Thanks," Gendry said before they reached the door.

"Of course," Sansa said, sounding a little surprised at being thanked, "You help your family move out."

"Family?" Gendry asked motioning towards himself.

"Yeah, you and Arya have been an old married couple since you were seventeen anyways." She said with a smirk as they walked towards the kitchen. They laughed a little but stopped as they walked past her parents.

And so it went. Up and down, box after box. It was only five or six trips with boxes and then a couple of trips with a dissembled desk. After the desk was taken apart Arya went to work on the bookshelves. Gendry offered to help but Arya shooed him away. She was focused and didn't want a distraction. Sansa and Gendry stood in the room and discussed life after graduation waiting for Arya to finish her task. Sansa wanted to move back to Madison sometime this summer and look for a job there.

Arya took off the first shelf and moved it above her head. Gendry took it as she went back to work. When the shelf was fully apart Sansa and Gendry walked it down to the truck as Arya avoided going downstairs by saying she had to go to the bathroom.

When they returned from the truck only Arya's dresser remained. She was back from the bathroom and stared at it. It was a large oak dresser that went up to Arya's chin. All of the drawers had been removed from it so the weight wasn't the issue, just it was unwieldy. Gendry was big enough to get a grip on it successfully on the top and bottom but Arya was not. They tried once but Arya could not keep the top from tipping.

"Fuck," she said as she almost dropped it placing it back down.

"Okay, you take the bottom and I'll take the top," Sansa suggested.

"Really?" Arya asked again surprised again by her sister.

"Yeah," she said, annoyed this time by her sister's reaction.

"That'd be great," Gendry said moving down to get a grip with one hand and balanced with the other. Arya knelt down with both hands and lifted as Sansa stood back a bit and lightly kept it balanced. They gingerly walked down the hall and Gendry made his way down the stairs. Gendry went first and continued their slow pace. He could hear the sisters grumble at the other side of the dresser but it seemed to be working.

As they walked past the kitchen he could hear both Ned and Cat react. "Okay, put it down," he heard Ned say, and both Sansa and Arya began to lower it without thought. Gendry followed suit and lowered the dresser. He looked back to see Ned walk towards him and get on the other side of the dresser. He lowered his body as did Gendry and said, "one, two, three," as they lifted together.

_Yeah, much better. _

With ease they moved the dresser into the back of the truck and Ned looked impressed by their packing. "You did well. When I moved out half the load flew to one side at the first turn. I think you two will be okay."

"Thanks," Gendry responded as they exited the U-Haul. Sansa and Arya had followed behind and stood together. Once Ned reached the ground Arya moved to him and hugged him. After the surprise he hugged back and tousled her hair.

After they embraced Arya looked at Gendry and said, "I think we are going to get going."

"Arya, you should at least say goodbye to her." Ned said looking at her daughter. Arya looked up to Sansa and Gendry who both nodded slightly.

_She doesn't want to but I know she should. _

She sighed and began back into the house. She allowed her father and sister to move in front of her and waited for Gendry at the door. She motioned for his hand and he reached out for her. They walked down the hall behind Sansa and Ned. Cat still sat at the kitchen table, now with a cup of tea in front of her. Gendry, Sansa, and Ned all moved away from the table to give them room although all were still watching.

Arya approached her mother who looked up to her. "We are gonna to get goin'," She said and her mother simply starred at her with no response. Arya rolled her eyes in frustration and asked, "what, am I not your daughter anymore?" The blank face did not respond. "I don't know the next I time am going to come back," Arya said with growing desperation, trying to prompt any response out of her mother.

"Arya, don't do this. This is your home," her mom finally said. Arya looked at her mother for a moment and then reached into her pocket. She took out her key chain and removed a key with a gray top. Her mother stared at the at the key as placed it on the table next to her mother.

Looking a way she said, "Goodbye...Caitlin," and walked towards her father to give him another hug. This one was quick as she pulled away after a moment and did the same with Sansa. Arya motioned her hands down the hall and Gendry knew they that had to go. He gave a quick wave to Sansa and Ned who both starred at to him with astounded expressions. He followed Arya down the hall and saw that Cat had fully begun to weep at the table. He wanted to say something but didn't know what. As he rounded the corner he saw Arya with tears in her eyes looking at the picture of her and her father. She took it off the wall and looked at it for a moment. With the picture still in her left hand, Gendry moved towards her and placed his hand out for her to take. She grabbed it and they walked out the front door.

_**AN:**_

_**I was told my notes are funny...which is a lot of pressure...okay...time to be funny...NOW! Did you find that funny? No? Fuck.**_

_**This has probably been the most draining thing I have ever written and now I need a hug or a drink. This was another one the original seven ideas I had for the story. (BTW, if you are curious, my idea for bound would have been a combo of the doctor scenes and then the terrible night they have tonight followed by a better morning.)**_

_**The next chapter will be much more fun. I have written the first page of it and Arya is talking about ghost prostitutes. So, don't expect the 'heaviness' of this chapter to be the norm. I'll deal with some heavy stuff in the future but this story is meant to be covered in funny, with a tender center, and to have some smut sauce to the side I go to when needed. **_

_**I know Rob's 'girlfriend's name is Jeyne Westerling and not Jane. But I already have a Jeyne and didn't feel like repeating myself.**_

_**Thanks Mrs. Pinkman again for your review. I felt like a terrible ugly American when I read your comment and forgot that Cricket was a sport for a good twenty seconds. And what is wrong with being a gun enthusiast? The reason we have so many gun deaths in this country is because we don't have enough guns – so we need more guns. It is kinda like how you cure cancer with more cancer. You just don't understand what freedom is. Sigh. Are you still having problems keeping up with your husband? Because things aren't going well for him lately (and that isn't a spoiler for Breaking Bad because nothing ever goes well for Jessie Pinkman).**_

_**Huge thanks to thursdaynext88 for being my beta. She actually paid attention in grade school English and, knows the rules of semi-colons, so she is a great help. **_

_**I never made a note of it but Rob has yet to do anything in this story and I didn't even include Rickon. Rob will be featured in this story I just haven't gotten there yet. **_

_**So, I love this story, and would like it to go on forever. I have seven or eight 'big' ideas left that will probably mean about ten or twelve chapters. If you have any ideas you find interesting that'd you'd like to see me take a whack at let me know and I'll take a look. **_

_**Coming up in Beauty– Arya has a hard time at Harren's Hall, not POW bad, but still bad. Arya goes to the bar and makes a lot of good choices in a chapter I already know will be titled (or don't worry about it and swallow). Gendry gets sick, and well trying to take care of him, Arya considers hobbling him. And much more! More vulgarity, some more smut, questions asked about getting oral sex in semi-public places, and writing I would say is as at least mildly funny. **_


	11. Beauty - Part 1

**Beauty Part 1 – (or the smell of grease and suffering)**

**Beth**

**August 1, 2003**

_ Weese, Chiswyck, that blonde cunt who left a tip in dimes..._

The list of people she hated grew longer and longer by the day. What started as a promising job had become a hellish employment for Arya Stark, although today people called her Beth.

Harren's Hall was located a good ten minute walk from her and Gendry's apartment, which at first Arya didn't mind. She liked the exercise she was getting, waking up on a lovely summer day, and strolling to to work. At first she would get up at 9:00am, take a nice shower, enjoy a bowl of cereal or a pop-tart, and be out the door an hour later with more than enough time to spare. Now, she was sleeping in until 10:30am, quickly showering, and running out the door to her 11:00am shift without breakfast. At first, she would approach the towering building with wonder in her eyes as she loved the Gothic architecture of the renovated cafe. Now, she noticed the burn marks on the walls from the fire that was the cause of the renovations three years ago. At first, she loved the smell of the place; the mix of classic deep fried American cuisine, along with kabobs and gyros, was tantalizing. Now, she wanted to shave her head because she could not get the smell out her hair. On mornings when she did not oversleep, she would wash her hair, and often times she would purify it again after her shift ended at 3:00pm. No matter how hard she lathed, rinsed, and repeated, she could not get the smell of grease and suffering out of her hair.

It was Friday morning and Arya was, in fact, five minutes late. She scurried along the outside of the building to the front door. The restaurant was in the 'historic' district of Madison and was a menacing building made of black brick. It was three stories tall and Harren's Hall occupied the first floor, with apartments on the second and third. The building was over ninety years old, and the restaurant was rumored to have once been a brothel that burnt down in the 1920s. At first, Arya was intrigued by the stories of the specters of charred prostitutes that haunted the building. Now, she found the ghost stories annoying.

If _I walk by one more table and hear people talk about the legend of this place I am going to scream, "there are no ghost whores!" _

It was not certain what the building was before the fire, but after that it was speakeasy during Prohibition, a jazz club in the thirties, an opium den after that, and at some point a failed chiropractor named Dr. Gene Levinstein had an office there. Currently, it was Harren's Hall, a small Greek/Mediterranean inspired joint that also served American food.

_That way if you want a gyro, and your friend is a pussy and wants a corn dog, you can both be happy. _

It was owned by a major shithead named Weese. Arya remembered interviewing with the short, balding man, and liking his gruff demeanor. She thought he was straightforward and caustic, but fair minded. In retrospect, she was off by more than a little.

_I needed a job in less than a week so Gendry didn't have to cover the bills by himself. So maybe, in retrospect, the guy who hired me on sight, and I heard refer to his waitresses as 'girlies', was not the best choice long term. _

She walked through the front door and luckily no customers had entered yet. The lunch rush would start in about thirty minutes and go until around two. She opened the door and heard a ring from a bell attached to the door frame. The inside of the restaurant was longer than it was wide, with the front entrance on one end, and the kitchen on the other. About ten or so tables that sat four people littered the main hall of the room, and five booths lined the right wall. "You're late," a voice said as Arya walked towards the back. Weese strolled out out of the kitchen and in front of the counter that held a display case of deserts and the cash register. He was wearing a black t-shirt emblazoned with a tall white tower and the words 'Harren's Hall' written underneath. Arya wore the same t-shirt and a pair of causal black pants. She had loved her uniform at first, but she found no matter how many washes it went through, the strong odor of gyros would not leave.

_I have to keep it separate from the other dirty clothes in the hamper, and not let them touch, so the infection doesn't spread. My work clothes have lamb herpes. _

"I'm sorry," Arya said trying hard to feign guilt, "I hit a bunch of lights on the walk over and it's really hot..."

_...and this place is raping my soul so I am in no rush..._

"I don't want excuses, you need to be here on time," he said, glaring at her as she walked past him towards the kitchen..

"It won't happen again," Arya said trying to make it pasted him to the kitchen..

_Because today I might burn this building down. It didn't take down the brothel, or this shit hole last time, but maybe third time is the charm. _

"Did you forget your name tag again?" Weese asked, looking at Arya's chest. She reached to right side of her chest and did not feel the plastic pin that said 'Arya' on it. She closed her eyes as she knew what came next. "Arya," he said rolling his eyes and shaking his head, "that is the second time this week. Go put on the trainee tag. I am heading out for the day. If you have any questions talk to Chiswyck ."

"I will," she said walking past her boss, "sorry," she added, knowing that he liked his employees to beg for mercy when they wronged him. After she apologized he walked out the door. She strolled through a silk curtain that separated the kitchen from the dining area and saw Chiswyck. She disliked Weese, and this job, but she hated Chiswyck. He was the 'head cook' of the restaurant and constant source of problems for her.

_Head up his ass cook is more like it. _

He had not noticed her yet and she kept as quiet as possible. The kitchen was a cramped space with a walk-in refrigerator to the side. Two of the five lights in the ceiling were out, and had been like that for the past two weeks. The exhaust fan over the grill and deep fryer had stopped working last week and which meant the room was more pungent than usual.

Off to the side, away from the area the cooks used, was a cardboard box filled with various waitressing odds and ends. Under some aprons with pockets for notepads and pens Arya found the large lamented name tag for new 'girlies.' It was twice the size of her normal name tag and made Arya feel like she was a contestant on _The Price is Right_. On the top it read 'Harren's Hall,' and beneath that "Hi! May name is..." Under that there was a large spot to write in the trainee's name, and below that the words, "I'm new! Let me know how I am doing!" She grabbed the name tag, and a dry erase pen from the box, and stared at it for a moment. She didn't want to be Arya today. She didn't want people to know who she was. She wanted to be a faceless creature unseen by the world. But, since "No One," and "Please kill me," were not reasonable options, she went with 'Beth' and hoped that Chiswyck wouldn't notice.

"Hey-y-y," Chiswyck greeted Arya, finally noticing the noise of clinking metal as she began prepping some silverware. "What took ya?" he asked Arya as he got up off his chair. He was an repulsive person who wanted to be twenty-something but who was actually pushing thirty-three. His long black hair had fully succumbed to the grease of the hot kitchen he worked in and his pasty skin looked sticky to touch - not that she would ever touch the annoying cook. Arya continued to roll the spoons, knives, and forks into napkins and ignored the question.

"Well, what took ya?" he asked again tapping her on the shoulder as he walked past to the walk-in unit.

"Traffic," Arya painfully grunted out through her clenched jaw. He knew she walked to work and had offered to drive her if she ever needed a ride.

"Oh, Appetizer, you are so silly." He replied walking back into the kitchen with a bag of french fries in his hand.

_The first day I say my name is Arya, and my first order is an appetizer order of chicken wings, and I am now 'Appetizer.' Or Appy. I preferred Appetizer. _

The deep fryer sizzled as he dumped the entire bag in and he jumped back to avoid splash back. "So, Appy..."

_I will fucking kill you. _

"...there is this Magic tournament in Green Bay next weekend. Top prize two hundred dollars and ten booster packs. Want to come with and see the big city?"

_How many times have I told I have a boyfriend?_

_How many times have I declined to see you play a card game? _

_Green Bay is not a big city. _

_I really wish I could burn you to death, but this building appears to be fire resistant. I may have to skewer you to death with wooden kabob skewers. I like nouns that are also verbs. _

"That sounds fun, but Gendry...my BOYFRIEND...is taking me out of town this weekend," she responded. She had grown accustomed to beginning most of her sentences with the phrase 'my boyfriend' who always took her out of town. Truthfully, that weekend would most likely involve sleeping in and completing her Sith Lord's journey in Knights of the Old Republic.

"Oh, yeah, you have a man-friend," Chiswyck responded as he began to slice tomatoes. The bell on the door jingled and Arya knew she had her first customers of the day. Taking the opportunity to get away from Chiswyck, she slipped out of the room while his back was turned. The last she heard he was talking about his new swamp/fire deck.

Seated in a booth was a red-headed woman, looking haggard, with an infant and what appeared to be a four-year old. She had spit-up on her left shoulder and magic marker on her right pants leg. Based on the bags she carried they had just come from the Shopko across the street where the four year nagged at her until he got the Spider-Man action figure he was currently playing with. The woman gave Arya a sad look and she shot he back a big smile. Arya was terrible at small talk but could at least fake a smile. Behind the booth the mother chose was a high chair which Arya picked up and placed in front of the table. "Hi there, welcome to Harren's Hall," Arya said, placing the seat down and mother quickly secured her baby in the device. The baby began to cry as it sat which added to the chorus of the boy slamming his new toy against the table and humming the Spider-Man theme song.

The mother looked at both of the boys and turned to Arya with a focused stare. "Could you watch them for a minute while I run to the bathroom?" she pleaded. Arya knew that she could become the 'nice girl who watched the kids and got a big tip' to this woman and happily nodded. Needing no further confirmation the mother rushed passed the girl towards towards the kitchen.

"To the right," Arya called out to the mother, who quickly followed the instructions and was out of sight. Arya wasn't sure what she had got herself into with the two boys that sat at the table in front of her. Whenever she talked about the future with Gendry they never talked about kids. It was something that she didn't want and they both knew it. Still hoping for a good tip she gave them a grin and stood awkwardly for a moment.

_You just have to make sure they don't die until their mother gets back. And if she slipped out the window in the bathroom you just have to make sure they don't die until social services shows up. _

"Hey!" the boy blurted at Arya, and she turned to face him. He was leering at her with big brown eyes and the action figure placed in front of his face. "Do you like Spider-Man?" he asked over his younger brother who continued to wail.

"Yes, yes I do," Arya truthfully responded, giving the boy a smile.

_Hey, he likes Spider-Man. I doubt I can discuss with him whether he believes Green Goblin or Venom is the superior villain but at least it's something. _

"Awesome!" he shouted out and slammed the toy against the table again. With a loud crack the head broke into two pieces and the top part flew across the table into the other side of the booth. The boy turned to Arya, who had a stunned look on her face.

_Cheap fucking plastic. _

Tears began to well in the boy's eyes, and a shriek escaped his mouth, then he joined his brother in bawling. Unsure how to calm the boys Arya said, "hey, hey, it's okay," not wanting to touch either of the boys, but moved in close to approximate a calming presence.

"What's going on?!" Arya heard as the mother returned. There was a damp spot on her shoulder where she had cleaned herself up and misplaced fury in her eyes.

"His toy just broke," Arya stammered, reaching over to the other side of the booth to bring up the broken Spider-Man head.

"She broke it!" the boy screamed pointing to Arya.

"I did not!" Arya countered, and instantly regretted screaming at the family.

"Did you just scream at my child?!" the mother yelled. The older boy had quieted down, and was looking at the adults in awe, as the baby increased the volume of its screaming.

"I'm sorry," Arya said looking down, "was there anything I could get you while you looked at the menu?" she asked motioning towards the menus located on their table.

"Yes, two waters please," she said.

"But, I wanted Coke!" the boy yelled.

"Use your inside voice, Henry!" the mother screamed back.

Arya took the moment to slip away to the kitchen to get their waters.

_ According to Google it is only about five thousand dollars to get my tubes tied. That isn't too bad. Then again, it is only about fifteen hundred for Gendry to get a vasectomy. I would only have to convince him to pay someone to cut open his balls._

After getting the mother and her brood water, apologizing for the accident, and taking their order of a small gyro and a chicken tenders basket, Arya went about her day as usual. She finished rolling silverware and wiped off the tables that were neglected the night before. More people began to come as the day went on and Arya was glad she was the only waitress on lunch for the opportunity for extra tips. Once a customer was seated she would usually greet them and take their drink order. She never bothered with small talk, as she wasn't very good at it, and hated it when she was at a restaurant and a waitress would drone on about their kids and the weather. She certainly would take a stab at conversation if the customer started it, but she normally only asked them what they wanted and got it for them as quickly as possible.

A few minutes later Arya heard the bell ring and saw two men, both dressed formally, enter the restaurant and make their way to the table in the center of dining room. The tall one had platinum blond hair and green eyes. In the poorly air conditioned room he kept on his black suit jacket, which perfectly framed his white shirt and red tie. The other was about an foot shorter in stature, with the same blond hair, but his was more shaggy. Across his face was a scar, faded and brown against his white skin, that started above his green right eye and went down past his brow, over the bridge of his nose, and ended under his left eye, which was light blue. He was dressed in a red button-up shirt without a tie, and causally sat across from the taller man, who sat with perfect posture. Arya walked towards the two and recognized the tall one when his face was fully in view. She knew that face from a commercial.

** _A voice is heard over a dark screen. _**

_** "In jungle the lion is the most feared creature!"**_

_** [Sound effect of a lion roaring]**_

_** A man appears on the screen wearing a dark black suit a brilliant crimson tie. His striking blond hair is perfectly slicked back with intimidating jade eyes. Below his face the name plate of "Tywin Lannister, Esq." appears in red letters with a gold outline. **_

_** "We at Lannister, Lannister, & Lannister have over forty years of experience servicing the Madison area in both personal injury and divorce. We are the pride of the state."**_

_** While Tywin speaks cut to quick shoots of employees working at a luxurious law firm. Included in this show two men, titled "Kevin Lannister, Esq." and "Jamie Lannister, Esq." speaking with a non-threatening ethnic secretary. **_

_** Cut back to Tywin with the Lannister, Lannister, & Lannister logo under with the firm's contact information. **_

_** "We will stop at nothing to serve your legals needs. Together, people will hear us roar!"**_

_** Tywin then opens his jaw and [sound effect of a lion roaring] is heard again as the screen fades to black. **_

Arya walked towards the lion and his companion. "What can I get you to drink?" She asked, pulling out her notepad. She looked directly into the jade eyes of Tywin, as she did when his face appeared on the TV, but shifted his head down to his menu. From the corner of her eye she noticed the shorter one using looking at the menu as an opportunity to check out her ass.

"I'll take an iced tea," he replied, "no sweetener."

"And for you?" she said turning to the shorter one and pretended that he wasn't ogling her.

"Hmm," he said look at the back of the lamented menu which showed the drinks, "I'll have a bottle of Miller Lite." He looked over thirty so Arya decided against carding him and noticed that Tywin rolled his eyes at the drink choice.

"Okay, I'll go grab those for you," she said as she turned around, and could once again feel the shorter one's mismatched eyes on her ass. She took it as a slight compliment at the moment.

_He has interesting eyes. Not as nice as Gendry's, but not bad. And he isn't screaming that I broke his toy. So as long as he leaves at least a eighteen percent tip he can check my ass out all he wants to. _

She sauntered back towards the kitchen and noticed that Chiswyck was nowhere to be found.

_Probably on a twenty minute bathroom break. Either he is jerking it or is the most constipated man ever. _

"Fuck," she muttered under her breath. She grabbed a bottle of Miller Lite from the drink cooler and placed a glass under the fountain for iced tea. There wasn't an option for sweetened or unsweetened, but she hoped he wouldn't notice. The deep fryer emitted two low beeps and Arya moved to it and removed the french fries from the machine. Taking the chicken from under a heat lamp she added the fries to the plate. She took the chicken tenders and the mother's gyro and walked back to the family.

"One small gyro," she said placing the sandwich in front of the mother.

"Thank you," the woman said and looked at her son who was still busy playing with the partially decapitated Spider-Man.

"And chicken tenders - they were my favorite too," she added as she placed the dish in front of Henry. He paid no attention to her and grabbed a tender.

"What do we say Henry?" His mother said.

With a mouth full of chicken the boy said, "bank ewe," and his mother shook her head. Arya walked away quickly, wishing to avoid being part of a lesson on manners.

She made her way back towards the men and noticed the short one was still checking her out, but was trying be more subtle about it. He wouldn't look for more than a moment, but his eyes started at her face, and continued to work their way down her body. "Your iced tea," she said placing the drink in front of Tywin. "And a Miller Liter," she said placing the bottle in front of the impish one.

With a sly, crooked smile he said, "thank you very much..." he paused for a moment as he looked at her name tag, "...Beth."

She happily replied, matching his mischievous grin, "You are very welcome. Have you decided on what you wanted?" She asked.

"Tyrion," Tywin began, "what's good here? You're the one that dragged me here."

"Everything is good here," he answered, taking a sip and darting his eyes to Arya. She held back her urge to laugh at his continued pursuit.

"If you like gyros we have the best in town," Arya suggested.

"No, I don't care for lamb," Tywin answered without looking up from his menu.

"Well...we also have a burgers, wraps..." Arya began to list.

"I will have a chef salad," Twin answer closing the menu and handing it towards the serving girl without making eye contact.

Tyrion rolled his eyes at his father's behavior. "I'll have a small gyro and a side salad, with ranch dressing," Tyrion said with a wink.

Arya smiled back, knowing whether she and Gendry ordered pizza tonight for dinner instead of her cooking depended on it. "I'll put those in for you," she said with as much cute lilt in her voice as she could muster.

As she walked away she heard Tywin begin, "I hate it when you do that. It is embarrassing. And it isn't only yourself..." She heard as she walked back into the kitchen and found that Chiswyck had returned from defecating or masturbating, or both, and was currently shaving some meat off of the large spit of lamb meat.

_Either way I hope he washed his hands. _

Placing the ticket in its place, she said, "one small gyro and a chef salad," knowing she would end up taking care of the small salad herself.

"What happened to the chicken tenders order?" He asked turning around to face her.

"When the fries finished when you were on break, so I took them out, and delivered them to the table." Arya answered hoping to avoid the a stupid conversation.

"You aren't allowed to work on the deep fryer. You might damage it or yourself." He said with a stern voice. Arya was happy he lacked any awareness about her outfit and continued to not notice the wrongly identified name tag.

_Is this because I shot you down again? You don't give a shit when I handle things in the kitchen when you ask me so you can get a smoke. _

"But," Arya began wanting to argue, but knew any fight would go back to Weese. Biting her tongue, she closed her eyes and hissed out, "won't happen again." She turned her back to Chiswyck and began working on the small salad by tearing apart some lettuce, chopping up a tomato, adding some diced onion, and covered it with some small croutons.

As she placed a small paper container of ranch dressing to the side of the salad, she heard "Table three is good to go," from Chiswyck. Without looking at him she placed the two plates of Chicken Marsala on her tray with the salad, and stalked out of the kitchen.

"Here you go," she said giving the nice couple at table three their order. She was unable to conjure a smile as she placed their dishes in front of them. With the tray above her head she stopped by the mother and asked, "How is everything?" It hurt some but she was able to move at least one end her mouth up to impersonate happiness.

"Fine," the mother coldly replied, still upset at what happened as she came back from the bathroom. Or it could have been that her baby was still hopelessly crying as her son jabbered about a dog he saw out the window. Willing herself into it, she gave the mother a more full, yet still pathetic smile, then walked away.

"Here is your side salad. The rest of the food will be out shortly," she said, placing the food in front of the dwarfish man.

"Thank you," he said with a smirk and lathered the vegetation with the white ranch sauce.

As she walked away she heard Tywin say, "Your current case load is a joke. You are handling one divorce case that should have been settled weeks ago."

"The size of my load is no joke." He said knowing Arya could hear. "And besides, I think I can take a small break if I want to. My name is on the door."

"Your name is not on the door, my name is, your uncle's name is, and your brother's name is." Tywin responded in a dry tone.

"Oh yes, and how Jamie deserved that," was the last thing Arya heard as she entered the kitchen.

In the kitchen, orders for three tables were up, Arya grabbed the food, and placed the plates on the tray. She balanced the dishes around middle of the tray so they would not tip. The first gyro went to the man at table seven, the two chicken kabobs to the two teenagers at table nine, and the cheeseburger went to the overweight woman at booth number one. The four plates filled the tray completely, but she wanted to make one trip for convince. She lifted it above her head and opened the curtain with her spare hand. Entering the dining room she looked around and saw no obstructions.

"Spew-Spew!" she heard and saw young Henry mimicking Spider-Man as he ran towards Arya. His mother yelled for him to come back, and to stop horsing around, but he did not listen. He extended his arms in front of him and ran in Arya's direction. The boy was most likely running to the bathroom and Arya was in his path. "Spider-Man!" he yelled one more time as he ran past Arya. She flinched as he ran, and his shoulder bumped against her hip causing her to lose balance and jostle the tray. She tipped it to the right and with a ear piercing crack a plate of chicken kabobs fell to the ground. The room grew silent for a moment as all eyes turned towards the girl they thought was Beth. The boy even turned around for a moment and said, "sorry!" as he continued to the bathroom.

She could not move, could not breath, and her skin was burning. She had nightmares of this happening. More than once Gendry had to wake her up from a dream because he said she was grinding her teeth and mumbling about getting orders out on time. Her fingers began to tremble as her mind raced.

_Fuck. Shit. Ass douche, cunt waffle, cock sucking, motherfucking, shit-fucker! Okay. Relax. Just put down the tray, don't yell out any of what you just thought, clean up this mess, drop off the food, finish this shift, go home, kill yourself. You can do it. _

Taking deep breathes Arya proceeded with her plan. Still flustered, she moved over to the front counter, placed the tray down, and walked to the kitchen to get a broom. Chiswyck was saying something but she could not hear him over her own self loathing. "We need another Chicken Kabob," she said walking out with the broom and a wet floor sign. She swept up the pieces of chicken, rice, and plate, and placed them in the trash can. She would have to mop that up later. The room had gone back to normal and people were no longer gawking. She dropped off the dishes and apologized to slender brunette whose food she dropped. She seemed like a nice high schooler, but one who wasn't going to tip that much to being with, so Arya knew she had not lost that much money. After dropping off the food, she brought the broom back to the closet in the kitchen, and orders for the blond men were up.

"You have nothing to stand on. The first amendment isn't a suggestion." She could hear Tyrion curtly explain, to the man she believed to be, at this point, his father.

"You can't yell fire in a theater and you can't have filth like that on TV," Tywin countered, poking his finger out at his son.

Arya approached with two plates in her hands and Tyrion instantly dropped the subject and looked to the young girl. "Here you go. One chef salad and one small gyro," she announced, placing the dishes in front of them. "Is there anything else I can get you?" she merrily asked, trying to keep the two men happy.

"This iced tea is sweetened. I asked for unsweetened." Tywin said raising his glass towards her without looking at her.

"I am sorry about that," Arya apologized, feigning sympathy. "I'll get you another one," she said, taking the glass. Tyrion loudly sighed and closed his eyes in disgust at his father. She grabbed a couple of plates from tables, and four dollars in tips she did not plan on splitting with Chiswyck, then took the glass of sweetened tea back to the soda fountain in the kitchen.

"Appy, you clean up that mess?" Chiswyck asked as she entered. She was surprised he even remembered she dropped something.

"Yeah," Arya responded, glancing at him quickly. She stood so he could not see her name tag and considered forgetting her Arya tag at home more often. She emptied the glass of iced tea in the sink, and refilled the glass with exactly half of the sweetened iced tea and the other half water.

Back a the table their discussion continued. "Just because you want something to be on television doesn't mean it should be allowed on television," Tywin said as a father would explain to his son why he can't stay up late.

Arya placed the drink in front of Tywin and said, "here you go. Anything else?"

"No, thank you," Tywin curtly replied, not looking up. She looked to Tyrion who hastily shook his head in response. Arya was shocked he wasn't going to continue his wooing of her, but was intrigued by whatever they were talking about. She moved to a table close by and began wiping off any crumbs left behind.

"It doesn't matter what I want, or don't want, or what you think is right or wrong. People should be allowed to express themselves." Tyrion declared as he drummed his fingers on the table. Arya noticed that he had hardly touched his gyro.

"People can express themselves," Tywin explained, growing weary with the conversation. After finishing at that table she moved around to another on the other side of the restaurant. She stacked the plates that remained on the table and cleaned it slowly, tilting her head to fully hear them speak. "They just need to express themselves in a manner that is in the public's best interest," the elder said, finishing his thought.

"And who decides what is the public's best interest?" Tyrion asked rhetorically. He knew the answer, as did Tywin and Arya, but he wanted his father to admit that he was right. His voice, which was steady before with each flirtatious gaze and double entendre, wavered in the heat of this battle.

"You know who is," Tywin said, grunting in anger. Arya darted her head over her shoulder and noticed he had began eating his salad, while Tyrion still had not touched his food.

"But, most people do not! It isn't fair, it isn't free!" Tyrion bellowed at his father.

"Girl," Arya heard Tywin say from behind her.

She turned her head, walked a couple steps closer to him and asked, "can I get you anything?"

"You seem to have quite an interest in what we are talking about well you pretend to clean..." he began.

_I wasn't pretending to be cleaning. I was just cleaning slowly so I could eavesdrop. Big difference. _

"...so maybe you can better explain to me my son's position on the subject," he said, looking at her eyes for the first time that day. Arya could sense annoyance at the girl who screwed up his drink, disturbed him by dropping a tray of food, and was now listening in on a private conversation. Arya mulled it over for a second.

_ Fuck it. He isn't going to tip that well anyways. And maybe Tyrion will tip better if I take his side. _

"Well," Arya said, moving her eyes to Tywin's, "I am not sure exactly you are talking about but it sounds like a debate on the first amendment and television regulations. You seem to believe that the government should be allowed to regulate anything that is aired on TV because it is in the public's trust while your son believes that the FCC is not democratic. And since no one votes for the the FCC and they have great power over what is aired on television, he's right." Both men looked surprised by her quick rant, Tywin annoyed and Tyrion elated. "Now, if you will excuse me," she said walking back towards the kitchen with a couple of dirty dishes.

Five minutes later Arya returned to the dining room and found the two blonds were gone. She was glad since she didn't feel like facing them after her speech. She checked the table and saw that Tywin had left fifteen dollars for a meal that would billed for $14.97. She cleared the plates and saw that Tyrion left two twenty dollar bills – one she assumed for the bill and another for her tip. On top of one of the twenties was a business card.

**Lannister, Lannister, & Lannister**

**Tyrion Lannister, Esq. **

**Divorce Law Specialist **

**Office Phone Number: 526-647-8377**

Below the type on the card was scribbled a different phone number, and the note "My loads are always the right size." Arya rolled her eyes and placed the card in her pocket. It would be a funny story to tell Gendry later that night.

The rest of the day went by without note. It was soul crushing but that was business as usual. Henry and his mother left shortly after the Lannisters, Henry's mother trudging with a baby on her shoulder and Henry's hand grasped firmly in hers. More people came and went in a blur. Arya couldn't remember faces or names any more. They were just large gyro or chicken Caesar salad. At 3:00pm she dropped her name tag back at the box. Chiswyck was back in the bathroom, and technically Arya was supposed to check in with him before she left, but she didn't care. With the rush over, no more customers were in the dining room, and she quickly walked out Harren's Hall, not looking back.

**Gendry**

Gendry walked up to the now familiar green door of their apartment. It was located on the first floor which made moving in easier but made drunk college students peering into their windows a regular occurrence. On the door were two plastic gold numbers reading thirty-four. After a long Friday, Gendry was happy to see number thirty four, located at 800 N. Maple Court, part of the Hollow Hill apartment complex. Inside was his loving girlfriend, who would have dinner waiting for him - or at least she should, since it was her turn to cook.

_It was her idea to alternate nights of cooking and I've covered half of her nights so far. _

He entered the apartment to find no lights on and the only light created by streams of sunlight streaking through closed vertical blinds. In the apartment to his immediate right was a broom closet filled with various odds and ends. He walked further the entrance opened up to the living room. Two book shelves filled the far wall with the television he brought from Grafton was sitting next to the adjacent wall, along with a the old couch from Arya's dorm, two bean bag chairs and a beat up coffee table. It was coated in an ugly dark brown primer and was nicked around its edges.

_That piece of shit coffee table is the first thing we bought for this apartment. Truthfully, we weren't sure why they were selling a decent coffee table for only three dollars until we looked underneath and found all those __swastikas. We took a sharpie and just put circles around them, with slashes through across them, so if anyone sees it they will know we are anti-Nazi. The better question is, were we at a Aryan rummage sale and not notice it?_

The walls of the living room were decorated with various movie posters held up by scotch tape. Arya had put up the Fight Club and recent Spider-Man posters she had got from the local movie theater for free. Framed between the two them stood a poster for the movie Gremlins. Gizmo stood against a white background, with the red Gremlins logo above him, and three simple rules listed.

_The poster was ten bucks online, framing it was forty, but it is worth it to see her giggle at it every time she see it. _

He walked further into the apartment and there was no dining area to speak of, just a space in front of the kitchen, next to a small hallway to the bedroom where they put a dining room table.

_Another find rummage sale find. Thirty dollars. Sans symbols of hate. _

The kitchen was only a narrow space about four feet across and eight feet deep. It was a cramped space that made cooking together nearly impossible. They had tried a couple of times and continued to get in each others way, leading to the alternating nights idea. The pale yellow linoleum was stained with coffee from generations of college students coming through Hollow Hill. The drawers were filled with hand-me-down silverware from his mother and whatever old cooking utensils she could spare. When Gendry got paid next week they wanted to go to Target and get some tongs and another pot because only two wasn't cutting it. On the counter he saw that their bottle of Admiral Nelson's Spiced Rum was out with a small glass next to it.

Clearing the kitchen Gendry followed a small hallway with a bathroom to the right. It was a petite room, with the tub immediately to the right of the toilet, and the sink to the immediate left. It had the same sickly gold linoleum counters as the kitchen.

Gendry could hear the noise of a fan oscillating in the bedroom at the end of the hallway. The door was left slightly ajar and under his feet Gendry could feel dampness. He opened the door to find Arya naked on the bed and wet...in the lest sexy way he could imagine. Her body was strewn about like she had been murdered and her body recovered from a river. She laid face first with water droplets still on her body. Gendry could now imagine the scene of Arya getting home, taking a shot or two, jumping in the shower to scrub away the smell, and collapsing into bed.

_Not to mention she probably hasn't eaten today. That place is going to kill her. _

His dresser sat next to a window, which was open, with the blinds closed. To the right of his dresser was hers, and every time he looked at it he marveled that he and Arya got it into the apartment by themselves. Their bed sat in the middle of the room with two bed side tables with small lamps next to it. He took his keys and wallet out of his pockets and placed them on his dresser and also removed his pants, shirt and socks. As he undressed he noticed on Arya's dresser a wad of money that he assumed were tips from the day. On top of it was a business card, which he picked it up in interest.

**Lannister, Lannister, & Lannister**

**Tyrion Lannister, Esq. **

**Divorce Law Specialist **

**Office Phone Number: 526-647-8377**

_**715-968-6821 My loads are always the right size. **_

"What the fuck?" Gendry whispered to himself, growing more intrigued in the story and the man who apparently had the right sized loads. Deciding to ask Arya about that later he moved lightly on to the bed, not wanting to wake her if she was asleep. A disgruntled grumble came from her as he laid on the bed with her. She moved a little to bury her face deeper into the pillow.

"Hard day?" Gendry asked, moving his hand up her spine. Because of all the showers she was taking her skin had dried out badly and it was not the usual smooth feeling under his fingers. Gendry could tell she had spent quite some time in the shower because she did not smell of fried food, and her skin looked raw from scrubbing.

Still not speaking, she replied with a "mhm," and leaned into his hand that was slowly working up her body. Gendry looked to her bedside table and did not see any lotion there, which was unexpected.

"Where's your lotion?" he asked softly in to her ear as his hand moved to the small of her back. She flipped her arm towards her dresser and Gendry saw the white bottle of moisturizing lotion that sat next to her tips. Gendry got off the bed gently, grabbed the lotion, and returned next to her. Applying some lotion to his palm he asked, "did you eat today?" Not removing her face from its resting place she shook her head vigorously. Gendry groaned in disapproval but took his hand and rubbed the lotion along her back. She moaned into her pillow as his hand worked against her body, moving in ever growing circles, lathered her back. He then applied a small amount to her lower back and admired the view. Her skin was slightly tanned from the summer, but she was pure white on her ass, with only a small black tattoo interrupting her firm bottom. He moved his hand up her inner thigh and he began to kiss her shoulder. Taking her head out of the pillow she rolled over to face him. Finally able to see her face flattened from the pillow, and red from the liquor, Gendry planted a kiss on her lips.

"You need to get something to eat," he said. She rolled her eyes at his nurturing.

"Do I smell good?" She asked, stretching her arms a bit, and looking at him intently.

"Arya, it doesn't matter what you smell like," he began, and she looked disappointed by his response. In truth she had an odor of of lamb and fat in her hair, but telling her that may have destroyed her. "You smell great," he mildly lied, moving to kiss her neck.

"Liar," she moaned as her hand moved to his head and ran through his hair. As his right hand continued to inch up her thigh, his left took a firm grip on her hip and she spurted out, "thanks for lying." Gendry thought of saying something in response, but the moment his index finger reached the apex of her thighs, she grabbed the back of his head and shoved her tongue into his mouth. As her tongue began to massage his he could taste the rum that still coated her mouth. Her fingers fumbled at his white boxer shorts and failed at lowering them. Gendry moved his body up, helped her removed the cotton encumbrance, and her hand grasped his increasing hard cock.

"Fuck," Gendry sighed as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, as Arya moved her mouth up and down his neck, and followed suit with her hand. Her drunken frenzy was hard for him to match as her grip increased on him. It was vacillating between pain and pleasure but was such an intense sensation it left him with almost no rational thoughts. Some part of him knew he should stop her, and get her some food, but that slipped out of his mind as her soft lips and firm grip bludgeoned his senses. All he could think to do was run his fingers down her stomach and to push his middle finger in and out of her. He could feel her breathing increase against his neck which contributed to further lack of control.

A minute later she stopped kissing and looked up into his face. It took a moment for Gendry to feel her gaze and look back at her. Her face she dimly lit by the mid-afternoon sun that crept through the closed blinds, she was shadowed and beautiful, her hair sexily out of place,and her eyes filled with lust. With a smirk she got off the bed and opened the small drawer on his bedside table.

With his mind no longer under the pressure of her hand and mouth he had a sudden realization of what they both needed. He jumped off the bed and stopped her from opening the drawer. She looked confused for a moment as he held her wrist. She seemed to understand as his thumb began to rub the inside of her palm and he reached into the drawer to get a condom. With it in his hands he pushed Arya towards the bed and a big smile came across her face. She lowered body down and braced herself with both hands on the bed. Fully protected, he positioned himself behind Arya, and slowly pushed his way into her. It was his turn now as, "fuck," left his lips slowly. As he set his pace, his hands moved up her form slowly and they raked their way down her back. Her body arched into his nails as they moved down to her ass. One hand on the left and the other on the right covering up the 'up, up,' part of the tattoo. As he griped onto her flesh, she emitted a guttural growl, and pushed back against him. He answered in kind thrusting faster and deeper as she grew more slick and open to him. He noticed her hands clench on the bed sheets and she let out a moan of his name. He felt her cunt suddenly wrap around him as she came and it was too much for him. They both shuddered in pleasure and slowed their pace. Panting they moved back to the bed.

Catching his breath he looked to her and asked, "better?" They both laid on their sides facing each other, his arms holding her close and rubbing her shoulder.

"Much," Arya said with a smile. Moving her head closer to him and rubbed her face against his chest.

"You still need to eat," Gendry reminded, holding her close, and stroking her back.

"I don't wanna. I wanna stay in bed." She said in a childish tone, "maybe get up to go burn down Harren's Hall later tonight," she said, grasping him closer.

"That bad?"

"I had to watch children and it ended with them and their mother screaming at me."

Not missing a beat Gendry interjected, "Well, yeah," with a smile. She quickly snapped her hand down and slapped his ass hard. "Oww!" Gendry yelped at the unexpected hit.

"Anyways, after the screaming, the same four-year old caused me to drop a plate of food in front of the entire restaurant," she said, not pausing for any commentary, "Chiswyck continued to try fuck me by inviting me to a Magic tournament in Green Bay..."

Gendry couldn't help himself, "Oh, that's why you were so horny."

Again her hand swiftly lowered onto the same spot on his ass. "Ahh!" he responded again with a small moan. He could feel his cheek begin to swell a bit.

_Totally worth it. _

"...to top it off Weese gave me shit about forgetting my name tag, and I still smell like fucking gyros," she finished with a large exhale of frustrated air. He squeezed her tight and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"It's okay. You're off this weekend and you can finish your conquest of the galaxy with your Dark Lord of the Sith. And I don't care how you smell. I love you." He could tell part of Arya wished he had lied again, and said she didn't smell, but he thought the truth was more important. If she spent all day in a trash can with Oscar the grouch he would still be ecstatic to see her each day.

A couple of minutes passed as they laid together as the wind generated by the fan rolled over their bodies. They were a sweaty terrible mess and were so happy they were allowed to be that way with the door open. "I am so glad we have our own place," Gendry said, rolling off the bed.

"Me too," she said with a smile as Gendry rose to his feet.

"You still need to eat. I doubt you had breakfast," Gendry said looking down at her. She rolled her head back into the pillow, knowing he was right, and still feeling a little drunk. Gendry found his underwear on the floor and got a pair of shorts out of his dresser.

"Oh wait! I did get some good tips today. Order some pizza or something," She said, joining him at her dresser and grabbing a twenty out of her tips. They both looked down at the business card and Gendry gave her a look. "Okay, that guy may have also tried to get in my pants." Gendry cocked his head to the side, obviously not happy with that, and she added, "but, he is an ardent defender of the first amendment and gave me twenty bucks. So overall, I think a good guy."

Gendry chuckled and shook his head as Arya looked around the room in disappointment. "What?" he asked.

"I'm going to have to take another shower," she said with a large frown. Her skin was now glistening with sweat and she smelt like she just had angry sex so she was right.

"Take a quick shower. I'll order some food and you can finish taking over the galaxy," he said, taking the twenty off the table and getting his cell phone. Arya seemed to find this acceptable, kissed him on the cheek, and scampered to the bathroom.

About an hour later Gendry and Arya sat on the couch, eating a greasy, but delicious, large Pepperoni pizza, naked together in bliss. Gendry had put on some shorts and a shirt to give the delivery man his fee but took it off the minute the door was closed. Since they had no one else to worry about, no one to peek into a cracked door, no one to knock on their door with 'important dorm business', they loved lounging naked in their apartment. They had moved the fan into the living room - they needed another one, but that was probably a pay check or two away. Gendry sat comfortably with his pizza resting on table to his left Arya was situated to his right, leaning against him.

They were talking about the events of Arya's day in detail and Gendry's far less exciting day at work. His internship in the graphic design department at Madison Avenue Advertising, was a good experience that had turned into a full time job with benefits. He felt lucky, but Arya would always remind him he earned it. He still wasn't certain of that, but he sure as shit was thankful. Without it, their current living arrangement, however flawed, would not be possible.

They both finished their pizza and Gendry got up from the couch to throw away the paper plates."Thank You!" she said, crawling on to the floor to turn on the Xbox and get a controller. After tossing the paper plates in the garbage can under the kitchen sink he walked back into the living room to see Arya still on the floor.

"What's wrong?" he asked, wondering why she had not moved back to the couch as the TV hummed with action in front of her.

"Ummm, nothing," she answered gingerly, getting off the floor and walking back to the couch.

"No, it isn't," he said joining her on the couch in the same position as before. She was looking at the screen with a controller in her hand. She didn't seem to acknowledge his statement at first but answered as she loaded her save file.

"Today is my mom's birthday," she said, starting to play the game. She had left Glorificus, a very Dark Lord of the Sith, in a village of sand people. With a flick of her thumb her dark sorceresses unleashed a torrent of crackling purple energy on the barbaric inhabitants of the village.

"Did you give her a call?" Gendry asked watching the screen brighten with purple flickering lightening.

"No," she responded.

"Do you want to?"

"I'm not sure," she said as she impaled a dewback through the skull with her ruby light saber. He stroked her shoulder and kissed the back of her head. They sent Ned and Cat a letter with their current address and phone numbers they could be reached at and heard nothing back. The disagreement was with her parents but it spilled over to her siblings. She felt alienated from them and was unsure if she should try call them. She had only spoken to Sansa a couple of time during the summer. Gendry was happy that she was moving back to Madison in September so Arya would have some connection to her family. He had not expected this reaction to moving in together. Arya wasn't helping by not reaching out, but it was clear no one knew what to do, and didn't know how the other felt, so everyone was keeping their distance. He expected some strife with her parents, but she was alone now, but for Gendry.

_You're her family now. You have to take care of her. _

"It's okay, Arya," Gendry said, squeezing her shoulder, "you'll call when you're ready." She paused the game for a moment kissed his forearm, which was wrapped around her chest.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too," he responded as she went back to slaying the sand people.

It wasn't perfect. Maybe it would never be. The apartment was cramped and overpriced. Arya hated her job and was alienated from her family. But, it was what they had. And Gendry knew he would have Arya any way he could.

_**AN: (Spoilers ahead. About ASOIF and other things.)**_

_**Snape killed Dumbledore. I don't care if I spoiled it, you should have freaking read it by now.**_

_**I wanted to say a few things about Ned and Cat. I would say Ned doesn't agree with Arya moving in with Gendry as he is a traditional guy. I haven't shown him wear it on his sleeve like Cat but he is married to her and I think he wouldn't want his daughters to do that no matter what, even if he likes Gendry. But, he is willing to accept Arya being different from him and picking her own path. That is why he can deal with it about 2000% better than Cat. On a similar point, I have always thought Arya is one of the most tragic character in ASOIF. Although her father gave her Needle and allowed her room to grow, if Robert had lived and Arya came of age, she would totally be married off to some Dornish dude or a Tyrell. Only in the destruction of her family was she freed of that fate...and that lead to her becoming a sociopath who cut away her own identity. (Which BTW is fucking awesome...but tragic.) I also wanted people to be able to see Cat's opinion if they wanted to or at least know she is coming from a place of trying protect her daughter (in her own mind at least). The main point of conflict in this story is the relationship between Cat and Arya, neither fully understanding the other, and Cat dealing with the fact that all of her children are growing up. **_

_**I don't think **_**Chiswyck's description matches the book. Truthfully he is based on a combo of two terrible people I used to know. In fact one of their names was originally written in the story and I just did a change all to Chiswyck.**

_**Hopefully the commercial worked for you as I like doing different stuff. And just to be clear that is all in Arya's mind after seeing the commercial and not an actual script. **_

_**I hope I didn't make Tyrion creepy - I was aiming for playful deviant - which I believe he would be. He would totally hit on a hot young waitress at a restaurant if he had the chance...even if his father was there. Everything I wrote about Tyrion turned very sexual rather naturally. When I started writing him pouring dressing on his salad I turned to my wife and said, "for whatever reason, I am writing this like Tyrion is jizzing on his salad." And there is more to that Tyrion/Tywin scene that Arya just was not privy to...not that I am saving it for a Sansa/Tyrion story that is currently being outlined or anything like that. **_

_**Extra points if you get the "name on the door" and " Glorificus" references. You have watched good TV shows that are widely different. **_

_**The number at Lannister, Lannister, & Lannister is actually the letters "Lannisters" if you use a keypad. Yep, still a huge dork. **_

_**I am unsure what a "Cunt Waffle" is but I did yell it out at GTA V as I played it this weekend in a moment of, slightly drunken, video game rage induced gibberish. **_

_**For the first time ever I wrote the word " swastika." At least I don't remember writing that before this chapter.**_

_**I really never plan that much smut in this story. It just kind of happens. After torturing Arya in grease and pain I thought she needed a release and it fit the situation of them finally being on their own. **_


	12. Beauty - Part 2

_**Beauty – Part 2 (or you're not getting paid)**_

**Sansa**

**October 29th 2003**

_Light blond, extra light blonde, medium blonde, golden medium blonde..._

Sansa found herself combing the aisle for the correct color. Arya had told Sansa that she needed a more golden color to her hair, and that her bleached hair looked sickly, so if she was going to have this for a while she might has well like it. It was still bewildering to Sansa that she wouldn't just go with a wig but was adamant on looking the part. 'It'll look fake. It'll look stupid. I am paying eighty bucks for this fucking costume, so I might as well commit.' And when Sansa told her that committing to it meant she would have blonde hair for a while she didn't seem to mind. 'Mhm, whatever. I'll be blonde for a bit. It's only hair.'

Sansa still couldn't wrap her mind around it but that wasn't unusual for the things her sister did. Sansa continued to browse the hair dyes and was struck with indecision. She had asked Sansa to stop at Wal-Greens to get the hair dye before coming by. Sansa wanted her to come with, but she had just said, 'just get me something blonde and it'll be fine.' She obviously didn't know the complexity of this decision. The difference between extra light blonde and extra dark blonde was vast. And what if she hated the color? Their relationship had been strained enough lately and Sansa didn't want to screw it up by deforming her hair.

_You are really over thinking it. You have been standing in this aisle for eight minutes now. Everything will be fine. Just pick a freaking blonde. _

Sansa took a deep breath and picked the golden medium blonde. Still unsure of her choice she paid the clerk and walked back to her car. It was a brisk day and Madison was gearing up for Halloween. Halloween was always a fun time of year in Madison, but when it fell on a Friday or Saturday the college town was one large party. Sansa had just gotten back to town and moved into a small apartment close to campus, which was nice to reminiscence, but she was already growing tired of college students. She lived with a pretty girl named Ros, short for Roslyn, who had also recently graduated from school as well. Ros was a good roommate and Sansa wished that her boyfriend who was over all the time cleaned up after himself more, but she had learned to let go of the small things.

_He still needs to learn to rinse out dirty pots after he used them or else they get disgusting and crusty. I will not clean out another three day old pot filled with the petrified remnants of Mac N' Cheese. _

Ten minutes later her green sedan pulled into the surprisingly full parking lot of Hallow Hill apartment complex. Normally, this time on a Thursday afternoon, the complex would be empty out as many students made their home for the weekend. With the holiday tomorrow Sansa assumed the apartment complex would most likely have multiple parties. While speaking with her sister the other week, Arya joked she would and Gendry would get a hotel room to avoid the drunkards.

_I believe that exact phrase was, "I don't want to see some douche dressed like the Tin Man and some slut school girl making out in the parking lot and then vomiting outside my window."_

Sansa was understandably pensive when she told Arya about her and Ros's party, but was happily surprised when Arya said she and Gendry would be swing by. In fairness, Arya did use that moment to ask Sansa to help in her hair project.

_Like I wouldn't want to do this. I have been trying to do stuff with Arya's hair since I was six and she has always said no. I don't think that time I cut that gum out of her hair counts. _

Sansa was still shocked when Arya opened the door. Even though she was a vital part of bleaching Arya's hair, it was bizarre to she her sister as a blonde. She still had Arya's gray eyes, which looked dark blue in the afternoon sunlight, and Arya's face was still the same, but there were locks of bright yellow hair draped over her eyes and nose. Normally she would have cut her hair by now but Sansa thought she was growing it out for for Halloween.

"Hi. Oh, so don't I forget," Arya said, handing Sansa some money for the dye as they walked into her and Gendry's place. It was a small apartment, smaller than the one Ros and Sansa shared. It was poorly lit and stuffy but Sansa was impressed at how clean Arya had kept the place based on their time being roommates together. It smelt of cinnamon air freshener and Sansa could tell they Arya had vacuumed earlier in the day.

_Either she vacuums before I come over or I happen to come over at the perfect time. _

"Hello!" Sansa responded, nervous about the color of the dye, but excited to do something with Arya she was an expert in. Arya was smarter than she was and Sansa had accepted that, but it still bothered her when they would talk about stuff and Sansa barely had anything to say. This was her area of expertise, and based on the fact Arya handed her a twenty for the hair dye, she was the one with the knowledge.

"I wasn't sure what color to get..." Sansa began.

"Blonde." Arya answered cocking her head back in the obviousness of her statement.

"Well, there are many blondes. I got golden medium blonde." She said taking the box out of the the plastic Wal-Greens bag.

Arya took the box out of her hand and inspected it. "Yeah, that looks right," she said nodding, not appreciating the effort it took Sansa to pick that particular color.

"Okay," Arya began leading towards the bathroom. "I am wearing the same shitty shirt as when you bleached me the other night and have the same towels we used. I got all the hair 'stuff' out again. And we still have latex gloves." She said tapping her foot for a ground in thought. "Anything else?" She pondered placing her yellow bangs behind her ears.

"I think we'll be good." Sansa said as they walked towards the bathroom. Sansa had to work at 4:30pm at Starbucks so she wanted to get started to make sure they had time to spare. Arya went into the bathroom and Sansa said, "Don't go in yet, I have to mix the dye first. And your bathroom isn't bad, but a bit small."

Arya popped back out and asked, "You have to mix it?"

"Yes," Sansa said, trying to hold back from rolling her eyes. She wasn't bothered so much by her sister's lack of knowledge in cosmetics but more that she already looked so beautiful. When she was young she remembered teasing her sister for her gangly facial features but over the last couple of years she had fully grown into them. She was already stunning, and didn't put in any effort, when just a small amount would make her gorgeous.

_Then again I'm already freaking out seeing her blonde. If she started wearing make-up on a daily basis my head might explode. _

They sat at the table as Sansa prepared the mix in a small plastic bowl Arya had given up to the dyeing process. "How's work?" Sansa asked.

"Still sucks." Arya answered. "How's Starbucks?"

"Okay." Sansa responded. "How's school?"

"Okay. How's looking for a teaching job?"

Sansa tilted her head a bit and said with a chuckle, "still sucks." Both girls laughed as Sansa finished the mix and they moved into the bathroom.

Arya sat on a kitchen chair on top of newspapers. Sansa wasn't sure the dye would stain the tile but she didn't want to be the reason they didn't get all of their security deposit back. Sansa combed through Arya's hair and separated it out into different sections. The dye came with a small brush which she placed into the container and used as she began to apply the substance.

"So who are you going to be again?" Sansa asked as she worked.

Arya was about to answer but then paused. "Actually...you don't know her name in the movie. She is just known as The Bride."

"So...she doesn't have a name?" Sansa followed up.

"More or less," Arya said, bobbing her head. Clad in latex gloves, Sansa put her hands around Arya's head as a friendly reminder not to move around.

"Sorry," Arya said.

"And, The Bride, she has a list of people she wants to kill." Sansa asked.

"Yes. And Bill is at the bottom." Arya said gesturing with her hands this time.

"So, if I am remembering all the details right," Sansa said, painting the dye to her sister's hair, "you are going out as a former assassin, with a death list, who has no known name."

"In a nutshell," Arya answered.

"Why couldn't you be someone a little less..." Sansa thought for a moment, wanting to pick the correct word, "murdery?"

"What fun would that be?" Arya said, and couldn't help herself from tilting her head up as she spoke.

Sansa again placed Arya's head forward. "Well, why couldn't you be someone good?"

"Like who? And if you name anyone from a Disney movie I might have to throttle you."

"Not even Simba?"

"Okay, Simba fucking rocks," she admitted and continued, "but I don't want to be a furry. So think of someone else."

Sansa didn't know what a 'furry' and had a feeling she didn't want to know. "Let's see..." she said blanking for a moment and remembered someone her sister may like. "How about Princess Leia?" Sansa asked, happy at the moment that Sandor had shown her those movies.

Arya thought on it for a moment. "Maybe, but she had a thing for her brother, and they kissed," she explained.

"They were into each other weren't they?" Sansa asked out loud, not fully appreciating that part of the movies yet.

"Why should I be someone good?" Arya asked, changing the subject from intergalactic incest.

"Why be someone bad?" Sansa answered.

"She isn't bad. Not good either. You can't place her easily," Arya replied.

"And you like that?" Sansa asked.

"I do. You don't?" she said after a moment of thought.

"I guess I like the more classical hero. The brave knight who saves the princess," she said, getting to the last section of hair.

"I'd rather be the princess who takes care of herself," and sansa laughed a bit at Arya's bold statement. "What?" Arya asked.

"Yeah, totally, you don't have a Prince Charming to take care of you," Sansa said with an enviousness snort.

"Shut-up," Arya playfully jabbed back, and Sansa could tell she wanted to move her head, but didn't want to screw up the process.

"Anyways," Arya droned, "I guess I just like complicated characters."

"If it works for you," Sansa said, hoping there had been enough small talk to properly lubricate the friction of the next topic. "So, I have to ask...why haven't you asked more about mom?" She saw Arya straighten up in her chair and jerk her head upon heading the word "mom."

"Why? She's probably fine." Arya spat out as spite coated her words.

"She isn't. She's doing bad," Sansa said, finishing up her work. She had waited for this moment to bring up the topic. Arya didn't know what to do with her hair, how long to wait with it in, to rinse afterwords, and while she could easily look at the box in the waste basket, Sansa hoped she would not escape her clutches that easily.

Wanting to change the topic back to her hair Arya asked, "How long do I need to keep this stuff in? I need to rinse, right?" Sansa did not answer and Arya looked to the mirror to face her sister. "You clever little cunt," she said, seeing the smirk on her sister's lips.

"Name calling isn't nice. Tell me why you haven't called mom, or anyone else for that matter, and I will tell how you can avoid having your hair fall out."

"It won't fall out."

"You don't know that."

Arya stood up quickly and turned around to face her sister. Arya could look intimidating at times, but with her hair separated into four different sections and a white towel with golden splotches wrapped around her neck, she was hardly the furious Arya that Sansa had faced before. "Not fair," she said squinting her eyes. It was clear she was trying not to curse, because she knew that wouldn't help the situation.

"It isn't, but you haven't spoken to anyone, but me, since you moved out and I wanna know why."

"Because no one has called me!" Arya yelled, taking Sansa by surprise. "I don't know if they want to talk to me! Maybe they all think I'm a fucking slut like mom does."

"Mom doesn't think that. No one does" Sansa said, standing her ground, although there wasn't much ground in the small bathroom.

"Maybe they don't. But they have my number. What else should I think?" Arya said, looking to stalk away, but stilled wanted to avoid staining the apartment. Sansa knew she had captured her on the yesterday's _Madison Times_.

"Well...you should think that the situation is fucked up," Sansa said, feeling profanity was apt at the time. "You were the first one to really disobey mom and dad. Mom feels like like you abandoned her," Sansa said with certainty, because her mother had said so.

"What about dad?" Arya asked, and Sansa could tell the word abandoned struck a nerve.

"I'm less sure. He is more quiet. I think he is just sad that it all happened." Sansa said, then continued to the next logical question, "and everyone else, I would guess because I had the same feeling until you called me, feels like you left the family and maybe want nothing to do with us."

"I didn't leave for that." Arya said with a defeated sigh, "I did it to be with Gendry. And I didn't leave the family. I just moved out on my own."

"You should tell everyone that." Sansa said wisely.

"I can't," Arya said, putting her hands to her head and rubbed her temples. "What if we're wrong and they all think I'm fucking whore?"

Sansa walked around the chair and knelt down to face her sister. Arya looked up from her hands and was fighting back tears. She had grown so much, and was such a different person now. But some part of her was still the six year old who didn't want to cry in front of her sister.

"They won't think you're a whore." Sansa said, and without another thought added what she needed to, "besides you'd be a slut, not a whore. You're not getting paid."

Arya broke out in laughter and put her hand on Sansa's shoulder. "Actually, he is paying my phone bill right now," Arya chortled and Sansa joined in the giggling. "When did you get a dirty mouth?" Her sister asked raising her head to face Sansa.

"About the time I moved in with Ros, after being your roommate for most of college, and moving away from mom." Sansa answered frankly.

Sansa looked at her watch and said, "I have to get going soon. Wait about ten minutes then go in the shower and rinse. Use cool water at first and don't stop until the water runs clear. And then use the conditioner that came with the dye," she finished, pointing the small bottle on the counter.

"Thanks for...," Arya began.

"No, I am not finished," Sansa said cutting her off and Arya gave her a puzzled stare. "After you are done with all of that, call mom. Or Jon. Someone."

"What will happen if I don't?" Arya asked.

"Your hair will fall out," Sansa said with a wink, and Arya rolled her eyes. "They miss you Arya."

"Okay, okay. I'll give them a call tomorrow," she said.

"Promise?" Sansa asked.

"Yes, promise." Arya repeated.

"And you'll be at the party tomorrow at eight?"

"Looking forward to it."

"Really?"

"Yes, actually."

Sansa stood back up and said, "I'd hug you quick, but I don't want get my clothes all blonde," Sansa said.

"Hug me? Ew." Arya dryly responded.

It was Sansa's turn to roll her eyes as she exited the room. Before she could leave her sister called out "Sansa!". Sansa turned back around and looked at her now-blonde sibling. ""Thanks," she said in tiny voice.

"Of course," Sansa replied and thought for a moment. She had one other question, "why me?"

"Uh?" Arya answered.

"Why did you call me? You called me and didn't call the others, and then helped me move in. Why?"

"You helped me move out. You walked in front of mom and moved my stuff into a van that would take me to life of certain pre-martial sex. I knew you were on my side."

"We are all on your side." Sansa said reassuringly.

"I hope," she answered, talking a deep breath.

"We all love you Arya," Sansa said with a small smile.

"Ew," Arya said with a chuckle, returning the smile to Sansa. Sansa shook her head at her silly sister and waved goodbye.

**The Other Daughter**

**October 30th 2003**

Arya sat on the couch, unsure what to do. She knew Sansa was right and that she should reconnect with everyone. She was part of the problem in not trying to reach out. Even if she never spoke to her mother again, or her father, she still had Jon, Rob, and Bran.

_And Sansa. Sansa's on my side...this is some twilight zone shit. _

She looked at her phone and thought about her night. It was three in the afternoon and Gendry would be home around four-thirty. Normally this made her happy but she wanted to do this on her own. She picked up the phone and called Jon. The ringing of the phone was interrupted by her brother saying, "hello?"

"Hi." Arya said, thinking of introducing herself, but felt weird doing that for Jon.

"Mhm, I am sorry, who is this?" he asked as he began torturing her. It had been over five months since they last spoke. Because he lived further away they didn't talk as often they should, but they had never gone that long before without talking.

"Ha, ha, ha," Arya responded, knowing he had a point.

"You know, you really suck," Jon replied.

"I know, I suck...sorry about that," she said meekly. "I didn't want things to get weird with you and mom..." Arya trailed off.

_And maybe you thought I was a trollop. _

"It's okay. You did something I never thought any of us would ever do."

"And that would be?"

"Tell mom you planned on living your life the way you wanted to."

"You're in Canada aren't you? Living with a hot red-haired Eskimo?"

"She, isn't an Eskimo," he sharply said.

"Details aren't important. But, you're doing what you want to as well...Mom be damned."

"Maybe. She thinks I am living with Sam. Who is actually living with a nice girl named Gilly."

"Really? Sam is fucking an Eskimo too?"

"They aren't fucking Eskimos!' Jon yelled back. She missed this so much. "Seriously though, I'm your brother no matter what, even if you are living in sin," Jon reassured her.

"Living in sin twice a day if Gendry gets up early enough," Arya deflected.

"Oh. Not cool. You know I have a very visual imagination," Jon replied.

"So you don't want to hear about the fishnets?" Arya asked.

"No, not really," Jon groaned. "So it is going good?"

"It's going great. Well, with Gendry at least. The rest of my life is in the shitter"

"How so?"

"Where to start...my job sucks and makes me reek of fried food. My classes this year are driving me a bit crazy. And like a fucking moron I got elected the secretary of the campus Model UN."

"Really? That's great!"

"No it fucking isn't. So much work. We are going to the national conference in New York in March and I am already going crazy."

"New York?"

"Yep. Actually get to go to the UN building. That part should be fun. The months of prep learning about the inner workings of Columbia is less fun."

Jon and Arya talked for about fifteen more minutes about everything and nothing. He was doing well with his job, and living with Ygritte was amazing. Her family didn't warm up that quickly to Jon but he won them over eventually or at least he hoped. After that, Arya was gushing about the awesomeness that was _Kill Bill and _Jon said, "You should..." but stopped himself before finishing.

"What?"

"You should tell mom. About New York, the UN, she'd eat that up."

"No, she'd tell me not to go to New York because I would robbed, raped, and murdered. And maybe not even in that order."

Jon chuckled, "nah, she'd totally be into it. The only reason you got away with so much growing up was because you were the smartest among us."

"You really think she'd like to hear that?"

"Totally." Jon said. "It was rough for her around the Fourth of July. Everyone else was there and it was weird not seeing you around. When Rob brought you up mom almost lost her shit."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She had to excuse herself to go to the bathroom."

"Geez."

"Yeah, you did a number on her." Jon said and Arya winced at the statement. A beat passed until Jon followed with, "not that you were wrong. You have every right to be with Gendry."

"Thanks," Arya said.

"But, you should call her."

"Fuck, both you and Sansa. Fine. I'll give her a call."

"Good. And you better give me another call sometime soon. And call Rob too, and Bran, and our father."

"And Aunt Lysa? I'm sure she'd love to hear from me."

"Maybe not her."

"Okay, I'll make some calls. I'll talk to you later. And tell Ygritte 'hi' for me."

"I will. Have a fun Halloween. Don't misbehave little sister."

"Where's the fun in that?" Arya asked.

"True. Well at least don't do any of the things I've done."

"Well, I'll pass on pissing out a car window because Rob dared me. I have skills but it would be messy."

"Oh geez. Fucking gross. How does Gendry put up with you?"

"He doesn't. He is actually worse me. He just tries to be more civil about it."

"Well then you two were made for each other."

Arya blushed at her brother saying that and was lucky he couldn't see her. "Maybe. Okay, I am going to go. I love you."

"Love you too. Keep in touch."

"I will."

Jon hung up and Arya put the phone down. She paced around the apartment quickly. The small gray device was taunting her from their coffee table. A couple of blonde locks fell in front of her face and she brushed them aside a she stomped in to the kitchen, looked at the cabinet above the refrigerator, and thought for a minute.

_It's your mother. You aren't in 1882 and getting your arm sawed off. You don't need it. You'll be fine. _

She walked back to the coffee table and phone was still mocking her. It was so easy to do. Go to contacts, scroll down past 'Gendry', and select 'Home'. She closed her eyes and tried to relax not wanting to sound flustered over the phone. She sat on the couch and moved her legs up to sit cross-legged, flipped open the phone, and placed her call.

The first ring came far too quickly, as Arya was afraid her mother would answer right away, and she wouldn't not be ready. Since her father would probably not be home yet she assumed, if anyone answered, it would be her mother. The second rang came more slowly, and as the third rolled into her ears there was a break in the sound. "Hello?" she heard her mother say. Arya opened her mouth but no words came out. Maybe there were too many and they clogged up her throat. Months of profanity, apologies, and everything in between was stored up in Arya but no sound came out. "Hello?" Her mother repeated as Arya panicked.

_ Fucking say something. Anything. Fuck off. I hate you. I am so sorry. My period is this weekend. I dislike smoked cheese. Fucking ANYTHING. _

"Hi...Mom..." Arya sputtered.

_Good Start. Those were all words and in the same language. _

"Hi..." Her mother began, taking a pause like Arya did.

_You know who I am right? I mean, only two women would say, "Hi Mom," to you. I'm the other daughter you have just in case you forgot. _

_ "..._Arya," her mother said, "how are you?"

"I'm good." Arya quickly said, forcing the words out of herself. "How are you?" She asked.

"I'm doing well. Your father should be home soon. I think I am going to make some chicken wings tonight. I can start dinner so much later nowadays." She said wistfully.

"You have five less mouths to fill. You just have to take care of Dad. And I am sure he can figure out how to make a hot pocket if push comes to shove." Arya said in a mild tone, hoping for once her mother would understand the sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh, I wouldn't make your father eat a hot pocket." Cat said without a trace of humor.

_One day. One day. That woman will understand sarcasm. _

There was an awkward pause as Arya didn't know what to say. This happened often as she searched for a topic they would have in common. The situation was not helped by the fact the last time they spoke she renounced her home and her mother in a symbolic key gesture.

"How's school?" Cat asked to fill the vacuum of heavy dead air.

"Ohh, it's okay. Same old. Well, I got elected to the secretary to the United Nations Student Organization." Arya answered.

"What's that?" her mother perked up. If there was one thing Arya could count on it was her mother bragging about her daughter's achievements.

"Well, it's a club where we discuss and learn about the UN." She paused and debated telling her everything.

_She can't stop me. And maybe she'll give me money so I won't have to pay $400 for my share of the trip costs. _

"And, we are going to New York in March to be part of the United Nations Student Conference."

"Really?" Cat said, pleased with the answer.

"Yeah, we'll go there for a week and I'll represent Columbia in mock committees and things like that. I'll even to go into the UN General Assembly room. It should be pretty cool."

"That sounds like an amazing opportunity honey," Cat said and took a deep breath. "It's so good to hear from you."

"It's good to hear you too. How's dad doing?"

"He's doing good. He should be home soon and you can talk with him."

"That'd be nice." Arya said. There was another pause that Arya didn't want to break. The conversation had another logical step and she wanted to see if her mother would ask about him. Or say his name.

"How's Gendry?" Cat asked, and Arya relaxed her legs, placing them on the floor.

Arya wasn't sure how much she should say. Much like her mother could talk people's ears off about the exploits of Arya Stark, Arya could gush about her amazing boyfriend for a while. "He's doing great. Really likes his new job and he's pretty good at it."

"What does he do again?"

"He's a graphic designer for an advertising agency. He's pretty low level right now so he doesn't get to do a lot of original work, mostly he helps out on stuff that has already been started, but he has to start somewhere."

"That's good to hear. He does that full time?" she asked, leaving out the end part of 'he works full time...and makes enough money so he won't mooch off of you?'

"Oh yeah, he works full time. Has benefits and everything." Arya said proudly.

"That's good." Cat said, pleased with what she heard. "Have you spoken to your brothers and sister lately?"

"I just got off the phone with Jon," Arya answered. "I was going to give the rest of them a call this weekend."

"That's good."

"Well, except Sansa, I see her all the time. I am actually going to her Halloween party tomorrow night."

"Sansa is having a party?" Cat asked, concern growing in her voice.

_Fuck me. And you were doing so well. _

"Ohh, it is just a small party. Sansa, her roommate and her boyfriend, and a couple other friends."

Cat lied and said, "that sounds like fun," and Arya could imagine her lip pursing in a worried way.

"Yeah, I think Sansa is dressing up as Dorothy and Ros is going to be the Wicked Witch."

"That sounds nice," Cat said with some skepticism leaving her voice.

_You wouldn't say that if you saw her as the wicked witch. The original witch didn't show that much cleavage. Basically she is a slutty witch with a green face. _

"What are you going as?" Cat asked a surprised Arya. Normally her mother didn't ask questions like that.

"Oh, I am going as...ummm..."

"As what?" her mother asked as silenced covered the conversation again.

Arya got up, paced back towards the kitchen, and looked back above the refrigerator.

_No. Don't need it. _

"Arya? Are you still there?" her mother asked as Arya turned back to the couch. Arya had always had problems talking to her mother about most of her interests. She didn't enjoy crocheting or _7__th__ Heaven_, and Cat didn't like...well anything interesting as far as Arya was concerned.

"Oh, yeah, sorry the phone broke up there. I am going as the main character from _Kill Bill_...the new Quentin Tarantino movie."

There was a pause as she could tell her mother was thinking, "Oh yes, I've seen commercials for that."

"Oh good! If you have seen the commercials then you'll know what I am wearing. I am going in the yellow jump suit she wears." Arya bit her lip in excitement. "And I decided to go all out and I dyed my hair blonde."

"Really?" Cat practically exclaimed, clearly stunned with her daughter.

"Yeah. Sansa came over and helped me out. We bleached it earlier this week and dyed it yesterday to the color I wanted. It was fun."

"Fun? Really? That's good. I am glad to hear you girls are getting along."

"Me too."

There was another pause. Tt was less awkward as and Arya tried to relax. "So, your Aunt Lysa is doing well..." Arya's eyes darted open at the mention of Aunt Lysa, then she got off the couch and walked directly to the kitchen. She knew this was going to go on for a while. "...little Robert is getting confirmed next month," she heard on over the phone as she stood on her stood on her tiptoes and reached for the bottle of rum in the cabinet over the refrigerator.

"Uh-huh," Arya said blankly, propping the phone to her ear with her shoulder, and reached to a lower cabinet for a tumbler. She poured for a beat or two and took a large swig.

_It would be less painful to get my arm sawed off. _

As she put the glass down she heard, "...and you won't believe your uncle, he does the silliest things..." She rolled her eyes, refilled the glass, and took it back to the couch.

This continued for a couple of minutes and Arya responded as best she could. She didn't return to the conversation until her mother asked, "will you make it down for Thanksgiving?"

Feeling the warm liquid fill her belly she did not think before she responded, "Umm, sure. We were planning on coming down and seeing Willow and Eddie. We already promised to have lunch with them. But we come over for a bit."

"A bit?" Her mother pointedly asked.

"Yeah, Gendry has work the day after Thanksgiving and so do I. So we were going to leave Wednesday night after he gets off work and come back Thursday night." It took a moment for Arya to fully understand what was happening.

_I committed to spending Thanksgiving away from the family without asking._

"Well," her mother said slowly, "Sansa is coming down on Wednesday night if you wanted to come with her."

"No, I'll come down with Gendry. I told Willow I'd have lunch with her and I am not going to break that promise." Arya said, reaching for the now half-empty glass and finishing it off. Her jaw twinged at the sudden sensation.

"Arya, you should really spend the holiday with your family," her mother said in a stern tone that had only now entered the conversation.

"I am, mother." She began, "I am just saying we already made plans. But we can certainly fit you in."

"Fit us in! We're your family!" Cat said, raising her voice.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Arya yelled back. "I was just saying Gendry and I have already made plans. It is important to both of us to see you, but we also want to see Gendry's family."

"But Gendry isn't your family!" Cat screamed.

"Yes he is!" She shouted back. "He is more family than you ever have been. He's loves me for who I am!" Arya yelled, surprising herself with the words that came out.

"Don't say that! I love you!" Cat screamed.

"Well, that is nice to know. You love me. When you aren't disappointed in me and trying to control me, you love me. That's fucking great!"

"Don't swear young lady!"

"I thought I made it clear last time, I am not a child anymore Catilin. I'm an adult. I make my own decisions."

Arya paused, expecting her mother to parry to her thrust, but heard nothing, so she continued. "I made a decision to move in with Gendry. Much like I made a decision to call you. Which I now know was a huge fucking mistake! So I just decided that I will not be seeing you for Thanksgiving." Before her mother could say anything she added, "So have a fucking happy Halloween. And don't be a lazy shit and just leave a bowl of candy on the porch for kids to take like last year." As she finished she angrily snapped the phone shut. She now realized she had stood up from the couch and phone was in her trembling hand.

"God fucking dammit!" She yelled and threw the phone across the room. It hit the carpeted floor and skidded under the kitchen table. She reached for her glass and walked into the kitchen to get another round.

_**AN: (Spoiler Alert again. Like I am talking about exactly what happens to Arya in all the books)**_

_**I originally had the idea of Sansa and Arya dying her hair and when I told a someone this they responded, "yeah, she wouldn't do that in real life, it would be a pain." So, yeah, I am glossing over the particulars of dying hair. In this universe these people live in Wisconsin, have goofy ass names for living in Wisconsin, and dying hair is much easier. Also, I had quite a 'dude' moment when I realized I had no idea how much hair dye was. And that leads to Arya also not knowing how much it was. **_

_**Fun Fact: you didn't find out what Gendry was going to be for Halloween because I haven't figured that out yet. **_

_**A review was posted about my view of Arya that I wanted to talk about. In my last note's section I said that Arya becomes a sociopath because of what happens to her in the story and a review stated that Arya wasn't a sociopath because she didn't take pleasure in the people she had to kill to survive. A couple of things - If Arya were a child alive today, having killed multiple people and had a running death list, she would be defined as having some kind of mental disorder. But, it isn't exactly fair to put modern standards on the ASOIF universe so I get that point. In fact, a lot of the characters, and most of the Lannister's, would be declared sociopaths. So let's just judge Arya in a more general moral standard. I was saying that Arya started as a purely good person, and through her journey, as grown much darker. The people she killed in the beginning were to protect herself, but I would say joining an elite assassin guild, and actively killing someone to do so, is morally ambiguous at best. I think a lot of her humanity has left her and her story will probably not end happily (nor will anyone else probably). And also, like I point out with 'The Bride' in this chapter, we love characters who are morally questionable. There was actually what my point was originally. Phrased fully it would be, "If we judge Arya by our standards she has become a total psychopath – and don't we love her for it." I should have made that a little more clear but my notes are border line word vomit that I only quickly double check to make sure I didn't ramble on about cheese. See that...that's a call back. Fuck, I'm rambling now. **_

_**I hope people have enjoyed, or were at least slightly less annoyed by Sansa. She has matured but is still Sansa. Actually, for context, when I write Sansa I think of Shoshanna from HBO's Girls from some modern inspiration. **_

_**I know Ros is just in the show. But I couldn't think of anyone else I liked off the top of my head. And I wanted someone who would be a foil to Sansa. And also it was a chance to introduce a character who I haven't gotten to yet. So you get Ros. **_

_**This chapter is very much a place setting chapter. I wanted to cement where Arya was with her family before the next chapter and her emotional state so what unfolds as full context. Speaking of which – Next time Arya makes so many good choices on Halloween; including wishing AIDS upon someone and almost getting into a fight with a Romanian woman in Beauty – Part 3 (or don't worry about it and swallow)**_


	13. Beauty - Part 3

******Beauty - Part 3 Vol. 1 (or don't worry about it and swallow)**

**October, 31st 1998**

**Gendry**

"Halloween is your favorite holiday?" Gendry asked as they made their way down the sidewalk.

"Second favorite holiday," Arya said with certainty.

"What's your favorite then?"

"Daylight Saving Time."

"Daylight Saving Time?"

"Yeah, it's the best," she said and they rounded a corner. It was cold autumn day as they made their way down the street. So far Gendry had counted four generic ghouls, three Power Rangers, and Buzz Lightyear, among other costumes. Currently Arya was dressed as a hot, young, revenge driven girl in his large gray hoodie she had taken from his house before they left. It nicely framed her face when she put the hood up. Her short hair spilled out a bit and highlighted the glimmer in her eyes.

"So, enlighten me, why is Daylight Saving Time the best?" Gendry chuckled to his companion. Companion was not the best way to describe their relationship but he was even a little afraid to think the "G" word. His...companion...constantly complained about Sansa and the blonde psycho she dated and had recently had decided to fuck in a hot tub. He had never actually seen Arya so concerned and so amused by her sister at the same time. So for now he was happy to be her...companion...and bring any messy details into it.

"Isn't it obvious?" she said as she as a group of giggling Disney princesses walked by them. "You get an extra hour of sleep. It's the best. It is the only holiday that really delivers."

"The only one?" Gendry asked, moving the Wal-Mart bag he held in his right hand to his left so the young girls wouldn't see the contents as they walked by.

"Yeah, Christmas promises peace on earth and good will towards men. I haven't seen any of that shit yet," Arya said with a smirk.

"I guess." Gendry shrugged as they made a final turn on Peach Street. In a few more blocks, Arya would finally get the revenge she had craved for so long on a man that had wronged her so much.

_And even if he saw her doing it, he'd claim that "Daria" was up to no good. _

"So, Halloween is your second favorite holiday?" Gendry asked, placing his hands in his pockets for warmth. Another group of children, a little younger than the last, was walking down the street, escorted by their mothers. Gendry felt bad for the group because they had their coats on over their costumes and it totally killed the effect.

_I didn't know Superman was such a little pussy that he needed a windbreaker when it got nippy. _

"Yep," Arya said with a shudder as a strong gust of wind blew towards her, and she also placed her hands in her pockets. Gendry had a desire to move closer to Arya and place his arm around to shield her from the cold, but knew that maybe was too much for his...companion.

"So, I must ask then, why you aren't dressed up today? This is your second favorite holiday after all," Gendry asked as they crossed the street.

"I didn't have time," Arya said quickly as a sudden cold gust made her teeth chatter.

"Didn't have the time?"

"Yeah, I had a test on Friday and have a paper due on Monday. I didn't have time to properly prepare a costume. You can't half-ass Halloween. If you are going to commit to being someone else, something else, you can't fuck around."

"So, you didn't have time, so today you are a slightly goth teenager about to commit a prank?" Gendry said with smirk. Her elbow rocketed from her and directly into his side, causing Gendry to grunt, "oof!"

"I am not fucking goth," she said, as they both slowed down in front of 319 Peach Street. It was the last house on the block, a dark blue ranch that had seen better days, with the name "Pycelle" painted on a rusty metal mailbox. Gendry looked up and down the street and noticed only a couple of ten year old pirates walking on the far end of the street. If they were going to do it, now would be the best time.

"Okay, give me the bag," Arya said, holding her hand out towards Gendry. He held the bag out but would not let go when she tried to take it from him.

"What?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I've been thinking. Even though they are crappy disposable ones, let's not do the razor blades."

"Oh, c'mon! That's the classic!" Arya protested.

"But, some kid might hurt himself." Gendry retorted.

"Any kid young enough to cut himself with a disposable razor should be with his parents, who wouldn't let him take it! And any kid old enough to treat or trick without an adult should fucking be smart know not to cut themselves with dollar store razor blades!"

Kids down the street began to notice Arya's increased volume and Gendry knew they had to move quickly to avoid getting caught. "We can still drop the condoms. Kids will think it's a balloon."

She gave him a glare and then looked down the street. More people were coming and she knew time was running out. "Fine," she moaned, quickly taking the package of disposable razor blades out and handing them to Gendry. She ran up to the stoop and grabbed the large bowl of candy that was left out for children. Dumping the candy into a separate bag she then emptied about twenty condoms into the now empty candy dish. She looked down at the bowl for a moment, and Gendry heard her laugh as she turned around with the grocery bag full of candy. When she reached him, they both turned and walked down the street with Arya still giggling.

"What?" Gendry asked.

"There was a piece of paper next to the bowl saying, 'Only one per child!'" Gendry joined her in laughing as they left Peach Street and walked back onto Main street.

"What do you have in there?" Gendry asked.

"Let's see, some Skittles and M&Ms," she said, rummaging through the bag.

"Gimme some Skittles," he requested as she took out two fun size bags of candy.

"Your mom is at work by now, right?" Arya asked, popping a handful of colorful candies into her mouth.

"Probably." Gendry answered with a sly grin. They both knew that they were about to go make out, but didn't say it out loud. Gendry thought it was weird they didn't talk about it.

_Then again I think couples rarely ask each other 'want to make out?' _

"Having a good Halloween?" Gendry asked.

"So far," Arya said, turning to Gendry and gave him, he could have sworn, a wink.

"Actually you know what the best is?"

"What?" Gendry answered.

"When Daylight Saving Time and Halloween fall on the same day. It happens sometimes," Arya said with a big smile.

Gendry moved closer, and she didn't move away from him, and they continued walking in stride. He wrapped his arm around her and thought he heard a slight sigh. She didn't say anything, and they walked to his house, munching on Skittles.

**October 31st 2003**

**Gendry...but older**

When he opened the door, he could tell something was amiss. The TV was on, with the PS2 running, but no game or DVD playing. He looked to his right and noticed an empty tumbler on coffee table. "Hello?" Gendry yelled out to the apartment while he took his shoes off. He still hadn't adjusted to wearing khakis and other 'work-appropriate' clothes on a daily basis. His feet were sore from his work shoes and he sat down on the couch to take them off. Unlike his sneakers, he couldn't just slip these off, which he found a little annoying. As he untied his shoes, he called out, "Arya?"

"In the bathroom," he heard from the other side of the apartment. Placing his shoes by the others he made his to her. Although she had been blonde for several days now, it was still a shock to him. She stood in front of the mirror in a ragged Green Day t-shirt, jeans, and was already working her on her make-up. They had planned on making some dinner, changing clothes, heading over to Sansa's around eight-thirty, and Arya was getting an early start it seemed. To complete her outfit she was going put on make-up along with blue contacts which, in her words, were very necessary.

"Hi," Gendry said to Arya. Sometimes she would race to the door and tackle him when he came home or at least say 'hi' as he entered. Never before had she vacantly stared into mirror trying to apply blush to her face.

"Hi," she responded, not looking away from her task.

"Call your mom?" he asked; based on the tumbler, he already knew the answer to his question.

"Yep," she answered, not looking away.

"Did it go well?"

"What do you think?" she asked .

"Well, based on the rum I saw in the kitchen, the tumbler I saw on the coffee table, and the fact you have yet to look at me, I'd guess not well."

Arya didn't respond and Gendry moved to stand behind her. He put his arms around her and looked into the mirror. It was bizarre holding onto a blonde, but she had the smell and feel of his Arya. "You okay?" he asked, looking at her reflection the mirror.

Arya put down the brush she was using to apply the make-up and looked up. The eyes were blue but the hurt in them was something Gendry had seen before and he pulled her in tighter. She put her arms around his and they stood like that for a minute.

"How was your day?" Arya asked in quiet voice.

Gendry thought of not allowing her to get away from what happened earlier, but could tell she needed some time, so he answered, "the usual. Drew shit. Sent some e-mails." He was lying. It was in fact an incredibly stressful day with two meetings with clients and his first performance review. Everything went fine but the day left him drained.

"That's good," she said with her eyes closed, enjoying the embrace.

"What did you want for dinner tonight?" Gendry asked.

"It's my turn," Arya said opening her eyes and tilting her head back to look at him.

"Don't worry, you had a harder day than I did. I can make some veggie fajitas or something. I think we have some refried beans and peppers..." he mumbled, finishing the rest of the list in his head.

"But..." Arya began to say, "I should. I owe you like seven meals already."

"You don't owe me anything." Gendry said rubbing her forearms. "And besides, you covered for me once."

"Yeah, I got Taco Bell. I don't even think that counts as food." Arya snorted.

"It's fine. Go sit down..." he began and added with emphasis, "get some water," and finished with, "and I'll make dinner in a little bit."

She turned around placed a kiss on his cheek. He could smell the rum on her breath as she said, "I love you so fucking much."

Gendry smiled back at her and she left for the living room. Gendry stood looking in the mirror for a moment and heard her turn on _Grand Theft Auto: Vice City_. He could feel knots form in his back, and felt pain any time he moved his neck.

_Go change. Make dinner. You'll have a couple of drinks at Sansa's. It'll be fun. _

After changing into some jeans and a plain white t-shirt, Gendry began slicing peppers and onions. Arya was calmly sitting in the other room, killing hookers and policemen, and drinking water. Thinking he was alone he placed his hands behind him and arched his back in an attempt to crack it. "You should be on the couch," he heard a voice say coolly, and saw Arya enter the narrow kitchen to refill her water.

"I'm fine," he replied, opening a can of beans and plopping the contents into a pot.

"No. You're not. I was home all day relaxing and you were working," Arya said. It was true, Arya had fewer hours now that she was back at school, and had rearranged her entire schedule to have the day off.

"It's okay Arya, you had a rough day," he said, kissing her on the head quickly, and moving back to making food. He hesitated before asking, but finally said, "what exactly happened...with your mom?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Arya said trying to stalk off and return to her mindless violence.

"Don't do that. You can see through my 'I'm fine' bullshit. Either tell me how you are or I guilt trip the hell out of you."

He heard a growl from Arya as she turned back around to face him and there was anger in her false blue eyes. Gendry again placed his hand on his back and opened his eyes as wide as possible. It was cheesy but oddly effective.

"Asshole," she said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes at the impact his performance had on her. "It's exactly what you'd expect. I called. It was nice for about seven minutes until she mentioned Thanksgiving."

"Why was that a big deal? We'll be in town."

"I know! And that's what I said. But she didn't want to hear any part of it. I had to be there with my family according to my mother," Arya said, rolling her eyes and joining Gendry next to the kitchen counter.

"It's okay," Gendry said unable to hide his disappointment. He expected at some point for this disagreement to dissipate between Arya and her mother.

_And I'm the cause of it. _

Arya looked up at Gendry and couldn't hide the sadness in her eyes. "Dinner almost ready?"

"Yeah. Get out the tortillas," he answered.

**Beth the Bride**

The night had turned dark, and even after a shitty morning, Arya was determined to have good Halloween. She had to validate the eighty-two dollars she had spent on the costume, yellow sneakers, make-up, and disposable contacts to become The Bride. Her hair was golden, which matched her jump suit that had black strips running down sides of the legs and arms. She had spent about twenty minutes trying to put in the blue contacts, having never done it before, and another twenty applying makeup. She was missing a katana, but let it slide, since when she mentioned it earlier Gendry didn't seem keen on going sword shopping after a long day of work. She didn't feel like Arya but that was the point.

I _only wish the material was a bit thicker. It is flipping freezing outside. _

Gendry sat next to The Bride, but he was now he Kool-Aid Man...or at least that is what he claimed to be. In fact, all he had on was a red t-shirt with the logo of the famous jugged mascot underneath an unbuttoned black shirt. She felt betrayed by his lack of costume although she would be the first to admit she had no right to be upset. Gendry was stressed at his new job, and she remembered in the car that he actually had a bunch of meetings that he had yet to speak of and he didn't have time to focus on Halloween. It had only occurred to her recently that he was making about seventy percent of the money coming in and if he lost this job they would be in major trouble. Those kinds of consequences most likely were wearing on him.

_Not to mention he made me dinner and continues to make sure I don't slip into oblivion. _

She felt a twinge of guilt, and turned to him, placing a hand on his thigh. He was warm, and when her cold hand touched him, he turned the heat up on his now ancient Saturn. He smiled at her and pulled into the parking lot of Whiskey Dick's, a popular bar in Madison. After dinner they decided to venture into the world and see what fun they could find before heading to Sansa's party. The conclusion was any people dressed up at a place named for the inability to hold an erection was probably a good place for a few laughs.

He pointed the car into the parking lot which he realized instantly was a mistake. Dozens of people, already drunk at 6:30 in the evening, were mingling around the nearly full parking lot.. He slowly drove by the entrance of the bar when Arya saw a tall man out front smoking. His long greasy black hair was hanging in front of his face, but she could still tell it was the Scorpion. She had yet to run into him since Sansa broke up with him and was glad for that. She didn't much care for Sandy Clegane, most of all after he broke up with her sister for not sleeping with him.

_Or something like that. Sansa only told me once and we were both high. _

The particulars weren't important to Arya. All she knew was that man hurt her silly sister's heart, and now that she saw him, revenge could be hers. "I don't think you are going to get any parking here. I'll jump out and get us some drinks while you park on the street," Arya suggested.

"Sure," Gendry said with a shrug and stopped the car for her to get out. She hopped out of the car as Sandor walked back into the bar. She pushed past three drunken frat boys dressed as Ghostbusters and swore that one grabbed her ass, but she had a bigger, more douchey, fish to fry. He was a good two feet taller than Arya so his pace and ability to push people out his way gave him a lead as she moved through the crowd.

"Ass-Fuck!" she yelled, and for hoped he would answer to that name. A rather fat and hairy Tarzan seemed interested in her turn of phrase as she passed him. She worked past another group of people at the bar and finally reached her target. "Hey!" she reached out and slapped him on the arm and he turned.

"What the hell?" he asked not recognizing her at first. Arya was both happy with the success of her outfit and angry that he didn't know her at first glance.

"Fuck you!" she screamed, alerting most of the people in the room to her presence. He continued to stare without a clue as Arya screamed, "You fucking asshole. Dumping her for not fucking you? Asshole!"

He took another look at her face and grunted, "Oh fuck. You?"

"Yeah, 'oh fuck' you!" Arya responded squeezing every profanity in that she could. She knew this wasn't just for Sansa. She knew some of the fucks were for her mom. And some of the other fucks were for herself. But, most of the fucks at the moment were aimed at him.

"And you're a blonde now? How nice," he said in a mocking tone, scrunching his face. "How was school today? Are you still passing notes to Gendry?"

"Fuck off!" she yelled back. About half of the room was staring at them, but luckily most of the people at the bar, including the ditsy bartender, could not hear them over the roar of the bad country music being played at the moment.

"Is that all you got little girl? No matter how much you scream it won't change the fact your sister is stupid spoiled little brat."

"No she isn't!" Arya screamed back and took a step closer to him.

_At least not as much anymore!_

"And what are you going to do to stop me?" he asked, and poked his face into hers. She could smell the menthol on his breath and the scorpion looked much more intimidating up close. She felt an arm grab her shoulder from behind and turned her head to see Gendry. He wasn't looking at her but was staring at the giant in front of them.

"Ahh! And here comes the boyfriend to the rescue!" he spat at Gendry.

"Fuck off," Gendry calmly said and Arya noticed his right hand forming a fist. They glared for a moment as more of the bar paid attention to them.

"Whatever," Sandor said, turning away ad disappearing into another room in the bar. Arya's eyes followed him and realized he was walking into a room with a dance floor and a stage. She moved to follow him but felt Gendry's hand on her shoulder. Without looking back she tried to jerk away but couldn't break his grasp. She snapped her head back to face him.

"Let it go," Gendry said. "We are going to have a good time and not get thrown out of Whiskey Dick's."

"Fine," she said through her clenched jaw and finally noticed where she was. It was a large crowded room that could comfortably fit about sixty but was currently occupied by eighty. The bar was to her left and there appeared to be a line for drinks. It didn't help that the bartender didn't seem too capable.

_ I might have to instruct her on how to make my order. 'Okay, so there are two parts to the drink...one part rum and other part coke...'_

To her right were a number of tables filled with various people; there were a few middle aged couples having a drink and looking out of place, a group of half naked men dressed as gladiators, and then two familiar faces. One she had only seen on television before, and he was just as stunning in person, with deep green eyes and blond hair. He was dressed in a dark black suit with a green tie, looking rather dashing, and appeared to be the type of man that knew it. A second man sat across the table with his back to Arya, but she had a good idea of who it was. She knew the man she could see was Jamie Lannister, and assumed the shorter man across the table was his brother, Tyrion. Jamie was facing her and probably noticed the scene that had just unfolded but Tyrion may not have. Not to mention he knew her as Beth and with dark hair.

_This can be fun. Go over there, flirt a bit, then Gendry comes over, and Tyrion freaks out because the Kool-Aid Man, who is also wearing an unbuttoned black t-shirt, will kick h is ass. _

Arya tried not to stare but was amazed at the situation and was excited by the possibilities. "Okay, I have a plan for some fun. Go get us some drinks and then join me at that table," she said to Gendry while gesturing towards the Lannisters.

"Fun?" Gendry asked of the two men in suits.

"Remember the guy at Harren's Hall I told you about. The short Lannister? That's him. He was at least interesting. Trust me, it will be fun."

"If you say so." Gendry said, unconvinced. "Rum and coke?"

"Yeah. And, almost forgot, call me Beth." Gendry nodded and scuffled through a group of people towards the bar.

She began to saunter towards the pair, making her way around another group of people and approaching the chair next to Tyrion. Jamie said something to the shorter man and his head turned to reveal mismatched eyes.

_Bingo._

She continued on her way and saw confusion in his eyes as he didn't recognize her at first. She moved to the table and asked, "These seats taken? My friend will over in a minute with some drinks."

The two brothers glanced at each other and Tyrion answered, "not at all." She sat down and continued to look into his eyes and could tell nothing was occurring to him.

_Next time spend a little less time staring at my ass and a little more time on my face. _

"And who are you?" Jamie asked, taking a sip of his drink that looked like a gin and tonic.

"Oh my name is Beth," she said, smirking a bit at Tyrion. He stared for another moment and then his eyes widened and he began to laugh.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"Do you remember that story about the waitress that told dad off? Here she is." He said with one more laugh and slapped the table. Like last time he was dressed far more causally then his counterpart, with his black jacket slipped over the back of his chair and tan khakis.

"Oh her," he said giving her a smile, "it's nice to meet you, Beth. My name is..."

"Jamie Lannister," she finished his sentence and he raised both of his eyebrows. "Oh, I've heard you roar," she explained, opening her jaw afterward to mimic the commercial.

"Urgh," he said, taking another, larger, sip from his drink. Tyrion again laughed and took a sip of his drink as well. "That fucking commercial," Jamie growled wiping his mouth after he finished.

"And you have a friend here as well?" Tyrion asked, obviously taking the word friend to mean another female.

_Hey! You're supposed to be getting all handsy with me, that way when Gendry gets over here he can scare the shit out of you._

"They should be. I said to come over here with our drinks because I noticed two interesting men to talk too." Arya said with a grin. As they spoke they could barely hear each other over the noise of the music and roar of the packed bar.

"So, Beth," Tyrion began, leaning towards her so she could hear, "besides having opinions on the first amendment and waiting tables, what do you do?"

It was at that moment Arya saw Gendry make his way out of the crowd. He had a beer in one hand, her rum in coke in the other, and smiled at her. She grinned back and Tyrion followed her gaze to the tall raven-haired man approaching them. Besides the joyful red face on his shirt, and the silly grin he had, he was quite intimidating. Tyrion cocked an eye brow in curiosity as Gendry moved to the seat next to Jamie and placed the drinks down.

"Hi there," he said to the table, as Jamie turned to face him with a puzzled face.

"Hello," Jamie said with a nod, "Is this your friend?" he asked Arya.

_Fuck. We didn't set up a fake name for him._

"Yeah! He's my boyfriend...Dick." she shouted, pausing before she yelled his fake name.

"Dick?" Gendry sputtered in disbelief.

"And what is Dick's last name?" Tyrion asked with his face still very close to hers.

_Fuck! Why couldn't he just play along? He is so stubborn and stupid like a..._

"Bull!" she yelled out to the bewildered table of men.

"Dick Bull?" Gendry repeated sitting down next to Jamie.

"Yeah, Dick!" she yelled, "don't you know your own name?"

"I guess not!" he yelled back to her over the ruckus of the bar. He swilled his head to both Tyrion and Jamie and said, "Hi! My name is totally Dick Bull!" he said, holding his hand out. They all shook hands while laughing.

"Hey! Don't ruin it!" Arya yelled at the laughing boys. "And don't you have something to say?" she said motioning to the proximity of the man sitting next to her.

"I don't even know my name! So, no, I don't know what it is I should say!" he responded.

"C'mon, Dick! Isn't this guy a little too close for comfort?"

"Is he?"

"Yes! Don't you have to protect my honor?!"

"Your honor? When I walked in clearly heard you yell the word 'Ass-Fuck!'"

Arya snorted in derision and moved away from Tyrion, obviously not going to get the response she wanted from Gendry. Noticing her frustration he asked, "did you want me to beat this guy up or something?"

"No! I just wanted you to freak him out a bit..." she she under her breath so the others couldn't hear her.

"Oh, okay," Gendry she, "let me try again." He looked to Tyrion and yelled "You fuck my girlfriend?" His eyes widened in rage as his body moved more of the table and his left fist balled up.

Tyrion flatly said, "No," shaking his head nonchalantly.

With a big smile Gendry slumped back into his chair and said, "oh, okay." Jamie and Tyrion burst out laughing and Gendry took a sip of his beer. While he smirked at Arya she looked away and in disappointment. "What!?" Gendry asked when she looked away.

"You didn't go along with the plan?" Arya spat out.

Gendry gave a quick look to Jamie, who shrugged his shoulders and Tyrion who was still cackling at the turn of events, and asked, "what plan?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked.

"No!" he yelled back as the song ended and noise began to fade so they could talk at a normal volume. "If it was obvious we wouldn't be having this conversation. But if you don't mind me asking, what was the plan?"

"Well," Arya began after chugging about half of her drink, "you were supposed to come over here and freak out this little guy here!"

"Hey!" Tyrion exclaimed, but was cut off by Arya.

"Don't be offended by the truth," she said, turning to him before looking back to Gendry, "anyways, you were supposed to come over here be jealous that he was all over me!"

"I was not!" Tyrion defended himself and scooted his chair further away from Arya to prove his point. Jamie continued to chuckle watching the squabble and Tyrion's reaction.

"Again, don't be offended by the truth," she said shaking her head at Tyrion, who continued to look be equally amused and bothered by her statements.

Gendry stared incredulously for a moment and asked, "so, the plan, that we didn't discuss but was explicitly implied was that I should have come over here and freaked this guy out because you came over and sort of hit on him?"

"Exactly! Is that so hard to understand?" Arya asked and looked between the other men looking for agreement in for right she was.

"I think the better question is why are you having this conversation in front of complete strangers?" Jamie sniggered.

"Oh, don't be rude Jamie," Tyrion began, "Beth and I here are old friends. Anyone who tells father to shove it up his ass is a person of astounding character." He slurred and placed a hand on Arya's shoulder and gestured to Gendry, "and this lad here seems like an upstanding fellow."

_'This lad?' This guy is great when he is drunk. _

"I doubt it," he replied with a shrug. "My name is Dick Bull, so chances are I'm a gay porn star or something." Arya couldn't help but laugh at that one, even if her plan didn't work.

The four of them sat and chatted for another ten minutes or so. Arya annihilated her first drink quickly and asked Gendry to get her another, which he did after a moment of hesitation.

"You never did answer me!" Tyrion yelled to Arya who sat right next to him. Gendry, or rather Dick, had just returned with her drink and since the music had started again in full force, the only reasonable option was to speak to the person closest to each other.

"Huh?" she yelled back, taking a gulp of her drink. Gendry gave her a look that she pretended not to notice.

"Besides waiting tables and trying to trick your boyfriend into beating up strangers, what do you do?" he chuckled As she finished off what Arya assumed was at least his fourth drink.

"Oh, I am a senior at UWM, political science!" she screamed and felt her voice already getting raspy from the volume she had to speak at to communicate in the bar.

"Want to be a lawyer?" he asked.

"If it wouldn't cost me around hundred thousand dollars to get a law degree that'd be great."

"That's a shame, it suits you, except for the fact that most of the people you work with people who are stuffy and no fun," he said glancing at Jamie who looked back but did not comment, instead turned to Gendry. "My advice would be to be born into a family of lawyers who would pay for your schooling and then tirelessly work to achieve their respect." Arya couldn't help but laugh at the man as he took a magnanimous sip as if he had just imparted great wisdom. "What?" he asked the laughing blonde.

"So, you became a lawyer to make your father happy?" she said, snorting as she spoke.

"There were many reasons..." he began but could see in her eyes his lies were not working, "but yes I did become a lawyer to make my father happy."

She continued to laugh and said, "well that's a shame. I only saw you two for about twenty minutes, but I'm pretty sure your father hates you."

"I like to think he hates me so much that he works his way back to loving me," Tyrion retorted trying to hold a straight face. As they their eyes meant they both broke out laughing which drew the attention of the other two.

"What?" Jamie asked as the music died down for a moment.

"Oh nothing, just discussing how father despises me," Tyrion chortled. Jamie shook his head at his brother.

Gendry got up from the table and told Arya, "I am going to go use the bathroom quick," he said, but then looked around the bustling tavern and noticed a line ten deep outside the men's bathroom. "Well, as quick as possible," he said with a shrug.

"Dick," Arya began and couldn't help but chuckle a bit, "would you get me another drink?"

"Now Beth," he began, but was cut off by Arya.

"Please! It's my second favorite holiday! And you you know I had a bad day!" she said and batted her eyelashes at him.

He sighed and said, "fine, I'll get you one more after I get back," he said getting up from the table.

"I think I'll join you." Jamie said standing up and they both made their way towards the bathroom. Tyrion and Beth the Bride sat for a moment in silence. The booze was seeping into Arya and she could feel her sense dull.

"And why was you day so bad, Beth?" Tyrion asked. She looked into his mismatched eyes and saw genuine concern.

She wasn't sure why but answered, "I got into a screaming fight with my mother over the phone after not speaking to her for a few months because I moved in with Dick."

"That's a shame," he answered.

"I think she hates me," Arya said, then continued as whatever filters she had were currently numbed by alcohol. "I can't blame her because I hate myself too. I am currently being crushed by my personal life and my loving boyfriend is forced to take care because he has to, not because he wants to."

Tyrion seemed interested so she continued. "And you know the worst part? I think I hate him a little too because I picked him over my family. And if I had to do it again I'd do it the exact same way. I would never speak to my family again to be with him."

"You love him so much you made your way to hate," Tyrion said dryly.

"I guess. I am not sure if I am ever going to be able to talk to my mother again without screaming at her," she said, finishing off her second drink.

Tyrion looked at her for a moment and then reached into his pocket. He looked around quickly to make sure no one around was watching and quickly asked Arya, "why are you telling me this?"

_I don't know. I am not even sure how much of that was true. _

"Because you think my name is Beth and I see just as much misery in your eyes as I know must be in mine," she answered, looking into this eyes. He pulled a round pill holder, much like one that Arya seen at her Grandfather's nursing home. She could see that there were several pills in each container, which he placed on the table. "What do you have there?" she asked already pretty sure of the answer.

"Some stuff that I use when I am having a bad day like yours. Which I also had today," he said, reaching for the pills and taking out four, giving two to Arya and keeping two for himself. Arya moved to pop the pills into her mouth when he placed his hand on hers. "Is he with you the rest of the night? And he'll be sober?" He asked of Gendry, and Arya nodded in return. "You really want to get fucked up?"

"Yes," Arya answered without thinking. Tyrion peered around the bar, which was still in a frenzy of activity. The Ghostbusters were talking with a man who looked like Count Chocula and Batman was currently hitting on Rosie the Riveter. No one was paying attention to the blonde and the impish man. He reached into his other pocket and took out a small baggie containing four sugar cubes. It took Arya a moment to realize what Tyrion was proposing.

"You fucking want me drop acid?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"I am going to too. With these it is fucking mellow," he said gesturing to the pills in his hands.

_Fuck it. _

Arya placed her hand out and he placed a sugar cube in it, then popped his pills into this mouth. "Don't worry about it and swallow," he directed her. She looked down into her hand and placed the pills into her mouth and gulped. "Put the cube on your tongue and let it melt," he said as he did the same himself.

She followed the instructions and placed the cube in her mouth felt it begin to dissolve. Tyrion raised his empty glass towards Arya, gesturing a toast. "To our parents," he said with a small grin. Arya nodded and clinked her empty glass against his.

_**AN:**_

_**The prank at Pycelle's was a call back to the second chapter and his inability to remember Arya's name. It also nicely connected the last thing Arya said to her mother to the last chapter. I fucking love Daylight Savings Time – technically though Arya and I both love the end of Daylight Savings Time, when you fall back, but I didn't want to get into it much.**_

_**Thanks to Thursdaynext88 for continuing her work as my Beta reader. She tirelessly wrestled Windows 8 on her new laptop to proof this chapter. So if there a lot of error blame my shitty typing and a poorly designed operating system. **_

_**There will be a lot more notes in the next chapter...speaking of which...**_

_**Next time - As the night goes on Gendry notices a few changes in Arya, who has a showdown with Sandor, and realizes taking powerful hallucinogens around a bunch of people dressed as monsters isn't the best idea in Beauty - Part 3 Vol. 2 (or stairs are hard!)**_


	14. Vol 2

**Beauty - Part 3 Vol. 2 (or stairs are hard!)**

**Mrs. Stark **

**October 31st 2006**

She hated herself for staring but couldn't help it. She never understood how other women could be mesmerized by jewelery, like a crow with a shiny object, but now she sat on the couch looking at it. The white gold wrapped around her finger and contained two stones, one a ruby and the other a purple amethyst, both held in conjoining bezel settings. She moved her left hand around, and loved the way light would reflect off the red and purple. She traced her fingers along the ring and felt a stupid smile spread over her face.

"Want some more?" she heard Gendry ask from the kitchen.

She looked down to her half empty wine glass and answered, "nah, I'm good," and proceeded to continue stroking her 'precious.'

"Well, I am not," Gendry said with a snort, walking out with another glass of red wine, and she smiled at him. They had just finish a scrumptious ravioli dinner with some garlic bread. Of course, all Arya had to do was boil some cheese stuffed noodles and put a package of bread into the oven, but it was progress.

"Good dinner," Gendry said, sitting next to her on the couch. They had gotten the new couch earlier that day, and were very glad they had it delivered. It sat in the middle of the large living room, next to the recliner Gendry got for his birthday, and next to the new bookshelves Arya got at Christmas. It was much more comfortable than the old couch, which was now stored in their guest bedroom with their old bookshelves. She loved to be able to look to her side and view her ever growing collection of books.

Gendry sat next to her, sipping his wine, and he tried to subtly move his right hand behind his head to rub his sore neck . She rolled her eyes at his silliness and said, "neck rub," then pointed to the ground in front of her.

"You don't need to. I'm okay," Gendry replied, not looking into her gray eyes.

"Hey," she sternly said to get his attention and flipped some of her dark brown hair out of her face, "I wasn't asking," she ordered.

"Fine," he said, then took another sip of his wine and placed it on a coaster on the coffee table. He got up and moved to the floor in front of Arya, who remained on the couch. He maneuvered his body between her legs as Arya moved her hands to his neck, opening them wide and applying pressure with her thumbs in small circles. "Mhm," Gendry moaned at the sensation as a satisfied smile came across Arya's face.

"What was that?" Arya sarcastically asked as she pushed her thumbs harder onto his neck. "I couldn't make that out."

"I think you enjoy this more than I do," Gendry said, leaning back.

"I do. You're always so in control," Arya whispered into his ear, then moved her hands to his back. Gendry popped his head up and began to laugh.

"What?" Arya asked at his unexpected outburst.

"You have told me something like that before," he answered and continued to chuckle.

"I have?" she asked, not knowing what he was talking about.

"I doubt you would remember. It was three years ago and you were in a very interesting place." Arya thought on that for a moment until it fully dawned on her.

"Fuck, did I say that at Whiskey Dicks?" she answered, omitting some details of the situation.

"Yes, you told me that in the men's bathroom at Whiskey Dicks." Gendry said, and turned his head around to look at her blushing face. "Three years ago today," Gendry followed up, moving his hand up to rub hers well she worked on his back.

"Fuck, three years ago. Might as well been a lifetime ago," she said, not comfortable with the conversation.

_People rarely like to reminisce about the worst night of their lives._

"Things have gotten better, and you haven't taken illegal drugs from strangers since then," Gendry said with a laugh.

"Hey, shut up!" Arya said, raising her voice with annoyance, but did not stop rubbing Gendry's shoulders. "It was a bad day," she said quietly, knowing it wasn't just a bad time for her.

"It's okay," Gendry said, sensing he touched a nerve. He tried to turn around but Arya increased her grip as a sign he wasn't allowed to move yet.

"I'm not done yet," Arya said in a confident voice.

"So, this time you are going to finish?" Gendry said with a laugh causing, Arya to gain more insight on events she barely remembered.

"Yes, I will finish," she said rolling her eyes.

"I'm just teasing. You know I love you Mrs. Stark." Gendry said relaxing his body.

"I love you too Mr. Baratheon," Arya responded in kind and realized she had never said that before.

"That sounds weird," Gendry said.

"Yeah, it does," Arya agreed.

"I love you Arya," Gendry said inhaling in pleasure as her fingers danced on his neck.

"I love you too," she answered, and continued to rub Gendry's neck.

**Dick Bull**

**October 31st 2003**

_ For a good time call Roz 715-315-8968...is that the same Ros that is Sansa's roommate? I only meet this girl once while moving Sansa's mattress in and now I know I can call her for a good time. _

The bathroom was busy as four men stood behind Gendry waiting their turn. He finished his business and flushed the urinal. The bathroom had two urinals, and a stall, but Gendry heard from angry patrons the other bathroom was out of order, which had caused a backlog. As he made his way to the sink, Jamie left the bathroom stall and joined him and at the neighboring sink. Then he paused and asked, "So, your name isn't actually Dick, is it?"

"No," Gendry answered, shaking his head.

"And I assume that Beth isn't her name." Jamie asked, squirting some pink soap into his wet hands.

"Nope. When your brother came into Harren's Hall that one day she wrote a different name on her tag."

"Well, you have an interesting girlfriend, Dick." Jamie mused, taking a step over to the hand dryer and began to rub his hands together under the warm air.

"You have a fascinating brother," Gendry said, moving to the paper towel dispenser and began to dry his hands.

"Fascinating isn't the word I'd use," Jamie said, shaking his head.

Gendry snickered at the comment and opened the door for Jamie as they exited the bathroom together. The bar was still bustling with energy as they made their way around people to the counter. Luckily they hit the bar at the right moment and no one was ordering a drink as they approached the young bartender. Gendry had not noticed earlier but the blonde was wearing a small white dress with her hair done like Marilyn Monroe's. She leaned over slightly to better show her cleavage and asked, "what can I get you gentlemen?"

Gendry was about to speak but Jamie interrupted saying, "Let me," and pulled out his wallet.

"Ya sure?" Gendry asked, not accustomed to a man buying him a drink.

He responded by ordering Arya's rum and coke and another gin and tonic for himself. He turned to Gendry and asked, "anything for you?"

"No, I am driving," Gendry said, knowing that he should stop at one. The bartender reached down for two tumblers and paused for a moment, lost in thought, and then reached for a brown bottle of rum. After preparing the two drinks she was about to say the cost but Jamie quickly put a twenty on the bar and walked away with his drink. Gendry said, "thanks," took Arya's rum and coke, and followed Jamie back to the table.

Arya had moved to the other other side of the table allowing Gendry to sit next to her. "Here you go, Beth," Gendry said, placing the drink in front of the blonde and sat down next to her.

"Thank you!" she said and as Gendry sat down she leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek. As she leaned she moved her hands over to his thigh to brace himself and Gendry could feel her warm breath against the nape of his neck.

"Did you two behave?" Jamie asked, and Gendry noticed that Tyrion slipped something green into his pocket.

"Of course..." Tyrion said.

Gendry quickly said, "If you are curious, that's what a lie sounds like." Tyrion and Arya both burst out laughing as their companions shared glances.

"I'm missing something," Gendry said still looking at Jamie.

"I think my brother gave himself, and the lovely Beth, something." Jamie said looking at Tyrion and Arya.

"Maybe," Tyrion, said putting his empty glass to his lips and when no liquid came out he turned to Jamie, "You didn't get me another drink?"

"You're already drunk. I don't feel like babysitting tonight." Jamie explained.

"Well, then," he said looking to Arya who was still quietly laughing, "I think I'll go say 'hi' to Ms. Monroe again." He got up and waddled towards the bar.

"Is he going to be okay?" Gendry asked has he watched the man stumble away.

"No," Jamie said, "no he isn't. He is usually unstable...but after this afternoon...I'm afraid we are going to see him again..." Jamie said taking a drink.

"See who?" Gendry asked, very confused by Jamie's statement.

"The Imp," Arya said giggling. "When you were gone he said in college people used to call him the The Imp," she explained. "And then he started to refer to himself as The Imp."

"He gets drunk and starts talking in the third person?" Gendry asked an increasingly bothered Jamie.

With a deep sigh he said, "Yes, and it is just as annoying as you would expect."

"Huh...are you okay?" Gendry asked turning back to Arya. She was sitting comfortably in her chair and a stupid grin on her face. Gendry assumed what ever she took hadn't gotten to her yet, but the two drinks she downed in the last twenty minutes probably were the cause of her bliss.

"I'm...I'm...good," she said, as she moved closer to Gendry and nuzzled against his shoulder. In private this was normal, but Arya usually didn't indulge in this much PDA.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Gendry asked Jamie trying to hide his annoyance at the turn of events.

"I hoped it wouldn't. And I didn't think he'd involve her." Jamie said pointing his drink towards Arya.

"I am right here!" Arya said, "please don't talk about me like I'm a child," Arya said fiddling with the green straw in her rum and coke.

"Well, sometimes you do silly things," Gendry said, trying not to sound patronizing.

"Well, I'm sorry," she said, trying to garner sympathy Gendry by bating her eyes at him.

_I don't mind being wrapped around her little finger. I mind the fact she knows it. _

"It's okay," Gendry said, moving closer and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. She took the opportunity to grab Gendry and pull him in for a deeper kiss. Her tongue aggressively darted into his mouth as her hands again moved onto his thighs. Gendry was about to close his eyes and enjoy the moment but then remembered that Jamie sat across from them. He patted her on the shoulder to get her attention, but was not successful as she began to rub further up his leg. "Arya," he moaned and she moved away with a disappointed face.

He slowly moved his eyes towards Jamie, who sat there, pretending that he wasn't watching two strangers make out. Arya followed his eyes and then yelled, "oh yeah!"

_Did she forget that he was there?_

She moved close again to Gendry as Tyrion returned to the table. "So!" he began, placing his hands on the table, and putting most of the weight on it. "I went over there and said, 'madam, The Imp, would like another drink." Jamie winced at the word imp, well Arya giggled, and Gendry looked at the drunken wonder.

"And she didn't give you a drink?" Arya asked as Gendry felt her increase the grip she had on him.

"Well, at first I had to explain that I was in fact, The Imp. And then she seemed confused by the order of a Jameson and Ginger. And once she made it I realized I am out of cash, and this SHIT HOLE!" he yelled, "doesn't take credit cards." After his speech he looked to Jamie, leaning on the table, and gave him an intense gaze.

Jamie looked back into Tyrion's drunken face for a moment. "Ohhh, fuck," he said, and adjusted himself to reach his wallet beneath him.

He gave Tyrion a bill and Tyrion responded with a loud, "The Imp thanks you," and scuttled away to get his drink. They watched as The Imp made his way back to the bar, gave the blonde bartender the money, stayed for a moment to speak with her, then waddled back to the table.

Before Tyrion was in ear shot Jamie mumbled, "that was a fifty."

Arya began to murmur drunken nothings into Gendry's ear and he raised his glass towards Jamie and said, "to enabling," and they clinked their glasses together in toast.

"Hey!" Arya yelled, "You have to wait to toast and we weren't ready!"

"Yes, you need to wait for The Imp," Tyrion said with a grin.

"Stop talking like that," Jamie quickly said.

"Or what?"

"Or I won't buy you any more drinks."

Tyrion sat down, defeated, and began to suckle his beverage. There was a lull in the conversation, and since Tyrion was busy drinking, and Arya had returned to molesting Gendry's arm, so Gendry decided to ask Jamie, "So, what brings you two out tonight? I would guess a shitty country/college bar isn't where you usually go out."

"It isn't," Jamie nodded. "Tyrion had a rough day," he said as his brother finished his new drink, with small amounts of liquid escaping the rim of his glass and the ice falling down to hit his nose. "My brother can go a little overboard, so we wanted to go somewhere we wouldn't run into people we know."

"I'm trying to seem more upstanding in the eyes of the Madison legal community. I wouldn't want them to get an unprofessional impression of me," Tyrion slurred his explanation.

"And why exactly did you have a bad day?" Arya asked as she stopped rubbing her face against Gendry's arm.

Jamie interjected, "it's a private, delicate, matter."

"Yes, it is a secret," Tyrion added, placing his arm on his brother for what Gendry assumed was for both emotional and literal support.

Arya leaned towards Gendry, and with her lush red lips whispered, "if you make him tell us his secret I will make it worth your while."

"That doesn't seem very nice," Gendry whispered back as he felt Arya again move her hands up his leg. This was very unlike Arya, but as he looked into her sapphire eyes, framed by blonde hair and highlighted by make-up, he was reminded that she wasn't Arya tonight.

"Oh, c'mon," she continued, her fingers inches away from his cock, "I had a rough day." He could resist her fingers, or her oddly sexual use of the word 'rough' individually, but together it was to much for Gendry and he yielded.

"Okay," he said quickly, as Jamie watched them. There had only been a couple of seconds of silence but he obviously didn't trust the two of them with this subject.

_So, okay, how to trick a man into telling me a secret. This could be tough. Or..._

Looking at the drunken Lannister Gendry asked, "So, wait, what was the secret?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you? I knocked up one of my clients." Tyrion answered quickly before Jamie could utter a word.

_Or it can be easy. _

"Tyrion, don't..." Jamie began.

"And she was on the fucking pill! What are the odds of that!" Tyrion vented as Jamie rolled his eyes.

"Around two percent," Arya said flatly with a knowing glance towards Gendry, but rewarded his manipulation with further massaging of his thigh.

"Two percent!" Tyrion yelled, "fuck me! Really?"

"You just happen to know that?" Jamie asked with a smirk.

Although she was heavily under the influence Arya still had the wherewithal to say, "I did just happen to know that, and you'll notice I'm not pregnant."

"How am I supposed to be a father? I can barely take care of myself!" he said as he reached for his glass and angrily slammed it back on the table because it was empty. There was a pause and Tyrion looked around for someone to disagree with him, and after no one did, he continued, "and even my brother and my trusted friends won't support me," he bellowed.

_Trusted friends?_

The three other traded glances, not sure what to say. Gendry felt awkward because of the man pouring his heart out, even if that heart was soaked in whiskey. Arya didn't move far from Gendry but said, "I don't blame you. Kids suck. They smell, they're loud, and when they come out they might rip up your asshole – what's the appeal?"

"Exactly!" Tyrion yelled, and moved his body over the table closer to Arya, "why couldn't I have gotten you pregnant?"Jamie moved his palm to his forehead with a loud sigh as Gendry gave Tyrion a blank stare. "That didn't come out right..." Tyrion mumbled moving back to his seat.

Gendry looked to the man in front of him and felt sympathy, although he had just awkwardly implied having sex with his girlfriend, he saw a familiar pain and unease. "I think you'll be okay," Gendry began slowly, unsure of his words, "but, who knows what kind of father you'll be." Tyrion was looking down at the table as Gendry spoke, his words getting swirled into the noise of the bar. "My father left when I was a teenager," Gendry began again, and Tyrion popped his head up at Gendry's voice. "I don't know if I ever want kids and sometimes I worry I'll be a fuck up like him. But, I know I can do better than him."

A smile crept across Tyrion's face. "You're right! I can certainly do better than my cunt of a father! Jamie! Get this boy another drink!"

Knowing he was driving later in the evening Gendry declined with, "no, thanks. We have a prior engagement later I need to get us to."

Tyrion nodded, "good man, being a DD is an important Job. Jamie, go get me a drink for this boy."

His brother groaned, "Tyrion, you don't need another drink."

"Someone needs to have his drink!" Tyrion explained. Arya looked like she was about to speak up but stopped after Gendry gave a discerning look.

"Fine, I'll go get a drink for myself," Jamie said, raising from his seat.

Arya looked towards Tyrion with a perplexed face and asked, "wait...you knocked up a client? Like someone that you are representing in a divorce?"

"I can't tell you that, it's privileged information...but yeah." Tyrion, said looking at the girl.

"Don't know why people would think you're unprofessional. You only knocked up a client and told strangers about it." Arya laughed as she resumed nuzzling against Gendry.

Tyrion put his head into his hands and began to shake his head. With his mouth in his palms he slurred, "how did this happen? Why is it that I can't just represent a nice woman who got a divorce because she caught her husband strangling himself while masturbating to a picture of her sister. Why couldn't thinks be more simple?" He said raising his head from hands and looked at couple. Gendry tried not to look gobsmacked, but assumed he looked much like Arya, with her blonde eye brows high above her eyes and her pretty red mouth agape.

No one spoke until Jamie returned with his drink and he noticed the solemness but didn't mention it. The room continued to hum around them. The gladiators had moved from the bar to the dance floor and began to dance with a group of women who appeared to be dressed as mermaids. At least, Gendry assumed they were, as they had sheer flowing skirts that looked like mermaid tails with skimpy nautical bikinis.

_But you aren't mermaids, you're just skanks wearing seashell bikinis. And how did you get here in those outfits? It's like forty degrees out._

They continued to sit and chat with the Lannisters. Jamie was interesting, and while he did not divulge client privilege, he still had some exciting stories about his time in law. Gendry talked about his actual job and how he missed drawing for fun. He could not seem to find time to do it. When he got home the thing furthest from his mind was drawing. Tyrion began to relax, a result of whatever he gave Arya and himself. She was still practically attached to him and continued to caress him. Her head rarely left his shoulder, as her hands occasionally went to his lap and explored his body under the table. While they sat Gendry continued to keep in eye out for Sandor. He didn't want to run into him again if they didn't have to. Arya's teasing was starting to get to Gendry when he heard a familiar song come over the stereo.

_I think I lost my virginity to this song. _

"Oh! This is the Beatles!" Arya exclaimed to the group like she was telling them something they didn't know.

"It is," Gendry said with a smile and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips. "When did you want to get going?" Gendry asked, knowing they were expected at Sansa's soon and assumed she wanted to get away from the loud bar.

"We can't leave yet! I love this song," she explained and began to move her head along with the music.

"It is a good song," Gendry agreed as they shared a moment.

"And why do you two love this song?" Tyrion asked.

Gendry opened his mouth to give a vague answer, but before he could speak Arya piped up, "We lost out virginity to this song!"Gendry felt his eyes widen and his face redden, as Tyrion again began to laugh, and Jamie seemed to share in Gendry's shame. "I originally planned on playing Clapton, but that kind of fell through when Gendry..." Not knowing any way to prevent her from saying, 'got drunk and threw up!' he moved in quickly and covered his mouth on hers. Out of the corner of his eye he could see amazement in both Jamie and Tyrion's eyes as their mouths mashed against each other. For good measure Gendry slid his tongue on top of hers in some effort to further distract her. In turn he felt her hand fully grasp his cock under the table and squeeze through the jeans.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. She really needs to stop that. _

He removed his mouth against hers and heard her whimper. She pouted for a moment and Gendry looked away to see Jamie and Tyrion still intrigued. Tyrion cocked an eyebrow and Jamie leaned back in his chair. Jamie was about to speak when Gendry heard Arya yell from beside him, "so, like I was saying, we were going to lose our virginity to a Clapton song at first, but then Gendry threw up right after going down on me!" As the words, 'go down on me!' left her lips, the music began to quiet so others around could hear her. Gendry felt dozens of eyes lock on to him as his own eyes closed in embarrassment.

_What's worse then your girlfriend yelling out that before you first had sex you threw up? If three cowboys, two mermaids getting martinis, and Batman clearly hear it and stare. _

Music began to play again, filling the echoing silence he felt surround him. He opened his eyes to see Tyrion holding in a gush of laughter behind his flushed face.

_At least he has the decency to not laugh right into my face. _

He moved his eyes over to Jamie who looked equally uncomfortable. All around he could still see people looking at their table. Batman was speaking in hushed tones to one of the mermaids and he could feel even more attention on him from behind.

"Oh! It's still the Beatles," Arya yelled. He turned to her and saw no guilt on her face nor any sign that she realized what she just said was wrong. "I want to dance!" she yelled again, rising from her seat, and grabbed Gendry by the shoulder. "C'mon!" she said, pulling him up and shoving him a bit. Still in shock he got up from the table and looked back. The music was loud, but as he walked away saw Tyrion begin to cackle and Jamie unable to look at the pair as they made their way to the other room.

In stride behind Arya, her hand reaching back and holding his, she lead them onto the dance floor. Gendry was happy that none of these people had heard Arya's last outburst. Worry began to spill over Gendry about whatever she took when he was gone. He assumed she munched a pot brownie or some mushrooms, but based on her actions, and his vague knowledge of drugs, he thought she took ecstasy.

His concern,however, couldn't stop him from staring at her ass. Arya normally wore pants that were more comfortable than fashionable, which meant her pert bottom was not given its due, but the tight yellow spandex accentuated every curve. She was still Arya, still the vulgar but loving girl he was bound to, but she was different. She was blonde with bright blue eyes and flaunting her sexuality. He had only been with Arya, only really kissed Arya, only wanted Arya. But...to have a blonde lust at him with hungry ruby lips...was driving him crazy in a way that he didn't expect.

_Probably doesn't help that she has been grabbing at my dick for the last twenty minutes. _

They reached a place Arya found satisfactory, so she turned around, and pulled him to her. She wasn't that strong, but it didn't take much effort to convince Gendry to come into her embrace. He wrapped his arms around her body and without thinking reached down quickly to her ass. He heard her happily coo and they began to sway together. They couldn't dance, and had even tried a couple of times in private, and once at a homecoming, and it was terrible. It was a combination of of things they weren't good at – keeping a beat and doing things with a lot of people watching them. This was out of the norm, but so was everything about tonight, so Gendry allowed himself to go with it.

Around him other couples moved to the music. Arya and Gendry were the odd ones swaying slowly to "I Want to Hold Your Hand"but at the moment they didn't care. Arya pushed herself closer to Gendry and he could feel the heat from her body. Her hands also drifted down his body to his hips and he could feel her fingers inch under his shirt and pull at his pants. Her nails began to scratch at his navel and Gendry could barely hold in a growl in his throat. He moved his head down kiss her gently and she moaned into his ear, "I fucking need you so bad."

"Here?" he said under his breath and noticed the attention they were garnering. Batman must have followed them in with one of the mer-sluts and they were gossiping about the them. A bulky man in the corner, hopefully not a bouncer, watched them intently.

"Yes," she rasped into his ear and moved her fingers lower, and he felt her brush the base of cock.

_Don't do this. She's on drugs. She is in a bad emotional place. You are at a crowded bar. I think it is technically illegal to do this in public. You should go Sansa's soon. _

She angled her blonde head into the crook of his neck and began to suckle against the tender skin there. "Please," he heard her say, and his eyes darted around and noticed a bathroom with an 'out of order' sign on it.

_I'll get to fuck her in a bathroom. What were the reasons not to again? I  
can't remember. I don't care if that bathroom is filled with bees...we'll make it work. _

He quickly reached down and took Arya by the hand. She seemed bothered at first, but as he lead them towards the bathroom she seemed to understand. He looked down and tried to avoid eye contact but knew that Batman was still watching and knew what they were up to.

_You don't need to be the world's greatest detective to figure this shit out. _

Gendry grew more excited when he saw a knob on the brown wooden door and became ecstatic as they entered the room. He was right, it was a single occupancy bathroom with a lock on the door. Unless someone kicked down the door they would be fine. Once the door was closed and locked, Arya jumped at Gendry. Luckily he reacted fast enough to catch her, then allowed her to straddle him as she latched onto his mouth. If there was any self control with Arya before, it was gone now, as she nipped at his lips and began to work up to his earlobes.

Gendry moaned and hoped the Beatles or whatever music was still blaring outside would cover up their noises. He placed her down on the counter beside the sink and reached for the zipper on her suit, but felt a sudden push against his chest. Arya's shove moved him back a couple of feet until he bumped into the the bathroom stall. She jumped off the counter and quickly fell to her knees.

_Fuck YES._

"Oh you don't have to," Gendry blurted for reasons that escaped him.

_What the shit? Shut the fuck up!_

"Of course I don't have to stupid," she said slowly unzipping his jeans. "You are always in control. Taking care of me," she said, pulling down his pants and leaving him exposed. She moved her mouth closer and placed a small kiss on the tip of his erection and he felt her tongue move across the tip of his cock.

"Fuck," Gendry repeated in a groan, reaching for the bathroom stall to brace himself at the sensation.

"Do you like that?" Arya asked coyly and licked the underside of penis, "I love being able to this to you," she continued wrapped her lips around him.

"Fuck," he groaned again, unable to utter a better word.

"You really are stupid sometimes. Is fuck the only word you can say?" she giggled with her mouth still pressed against him, the vibrations sending shudders up his spine and down to the soles of his feet. He thought of saying something, but instead moved his hands down to her hair and slowly felt her soft locks. All the attention she had given to her hair lately meant it was softer than usual as he twirled it in his fingers. When his fingers brushed against her ear she moaned while he was in her mouth, almost making him lose his balance.

_Don't fall over and crack your head...at least cum first. _

Her pace quickened and he was forced to brace both his hands against the stall to support himself. He knew falling was a long shot, but as he felt her right hand slowly grasp his base and her tongue swirl in small circles, he didn't want to risk it. He felt he was about to come and thought of telling Arya of the coming...situation...but didn't have the chance. He felt her grip on him loosen and her mouth stop her movements.

_What the fuck?! You aren't done yet!_

'Arya?" he sputtered, not wanting to be demanding that she finish, but he was also curious as to why she would stop so suddenly. He looked down to see her staring towards the ground. Her head was cocked to the right and her blue eyes were gazed intently into the corner of the bathroom. Without an answer to his question, Gendry followed her gaze to the corner and saw nothing but a dingy corner covered in green floor tile that meet the white tile of the walls. For a moment he considered finishing himself quickly, but felt that would be uncouth.

_Most of all with her still in front of me._

'Arya?" he asked again, reaching down to pull up his pants as he assumed her participation was over at this point. After zipping up he took a couple of steps to the corner and looked down, trying to see what Arya was looking at.

"Don't stand there!" Arya yelped and lurched towards him. He took a step to the side and his eyes darted between Arya and the corner of the room.

"What?!" he asked again, thinking he stepped on something.

"Don't step on it. It can't spin when you are stepping on it."

"Huh?" he grunted in response.

"The tiles...they can't spin if you stand on them." Arya said and began to reach towards the corner.

"What?" he said again, then it became clear to him. "Arya, what did Tyrion give you?" he asked, kneeling down to her to her level. She turned to him with wide blue eyes and dilated pupils. A gaze of wonder she had a moment ago looking at the spinning tiles turned to horror at his question, which he repeated, "Arya, what did he give you?"

"Can't tell...you'd be mad," she said, averting her eyes back to the floor and her head began to move back and forth.

"Arya," he groaned, "he didn't just give you ecstasy did he?" Gendry asked.

"Noooooooo..." she mumbled, still staring at the tiles.

"Fuck," Gendry sighed, stood back up, and shook his head.

"Don't be mad," Arya muttered and looked up to him. Her hands braced her body on the floor and were shaking as she held herself up. "I'm sorry. I, I, I, can finish," she begged sliding her body over to him and moved her hand up his jeans. His erection laid against his leg and throbbed against her touch. It took a couple of seconds for Gendry to come to his senses and moved his hands to stop her.

"No, that's okay, we should get out of here," he told her placing his palms out to help her up.

"Sure?" she asked as she took his hand and allowed him to help her to her feet.

"Yeah, it's fine," Gendry said in a tone that didn't even convince himself. He looked into the mirror to make sure he was presentable. Looking at Arya he saw that her hands were grimy from the bathroom floor along with some dirt that collected on her pants. He thought of trying to clean her up but knew it would be more trouble than it was worth.

_Get her home and Google "how to deal with someone tripping."_

Based on her current behavior he had a guess about what she had taken but wanted that confirmed before they left.

_Only problem is the little fuck will probably also be tripping and talking in the third person. _

He went to open the door and without thinking of Arya's current state said, "Okay, let's go. Hopefully Batman isn't watching the door."

"Batman? Fuck!" she yelled in response.

"Fuck me," Gendry said under his breath and slowly banged his head against the door, noting that it was made of sturdy wood.

"But, you said you didn't want to!" Arya cried out, moving her hand down towards his groin again.

"Bad choice of words," Gendry explained, intercepting her hand. He took hold of her hand and looked at her. Something caught her attention and she was staring into the mirror and stroked some of her hair out her face.

"Gendry is that me?" Arya asked gazing the mirror.

"Yeah," he answered, trying to move her away from the mirror.

"You sure?" she asked again continued to adjust her hair, placing a strand in her front of her face and another behind her ear.

"Yes, that's you. We need to go," he said again and pulled on her arm. She fought back at first until Gendry gave another tug. She rolled her head away from the mirror and followed Gendry back to the dance floor. The music was unrecognizable as he guided them towards the front of the bar. He walked past mer-whores who were flirting with some of the gladiators and to the right, not dancing, Batman was leering at them. He looked back to Arya and saw panic across her face. The room roared as the music pounded against their heads and a strobe light began to flash. Her pace slowed behind him as the room distracted her and he tugged her along. Her feet scuffled against the floor but after a minute they made their way through the crowd.

"I need to go home," she said after the exited the dance floor, moving closer to Gendry. "I didn't like that room. Everyone was looking at me."

"It's okay Arya, we can go home, just tell me what you took and we can go." Gendry said as they moved past the bar.

"Can't," she answered, biting her bottom lip.

"Arya, I need to know what you took."

"Just take me home," she said, moving towards the door.

Across the way he saw Jamie and Tyrion still at the table. Taking Arya by the hand, Gendry stormed across the room and yelled, "Hey!" The two men turned their heads to him and Gendry saw familiar dilated eyes. "What the fuck did you give her?!" He thundered at the short blond who had a problem looking Gendry in the eye.

"What's going?" Jamie said, getting up from his chair and walking around his brother to stand between him and Gendry.

"What the fuck did he give her?" he yelled again, gaining more attention from the bar he was sure, but didn't care at the moment.

"Gendry...don't yell, you'll scare the little man," Arya said, still holding on to his hand.

Jamie looked into Arya's and turned back towards his brother. "What did you give her?"

"Just some stuff..." Tyrion began, but trailed off quickly, taking a drink from another drink his brother must have gotten him.

"Tyrion," Jamie said again, glaring at his brother.

"Okay, some acid," Tyrion relented.

"You gave her acid?" Gendry screamed.

"She said she wanted some! I thought she had tripped before!"

"You assumed that! Why would you assume that?!" Gendry yelled.

"Sorry..." Jamie began to say to Gendry.

"Whatever, I need to get her home," he said, pushing past Jamie and pulling Arya towards the front of the bar and pushed the door open.

The night was dark and Arya was filled with terror. She moved along behind Gendry and looked all around, distracted by sudden movements and anyone in a costume. They made their way past a group of smokers and Gendry waved the smoke out of his face. He was parked about half a block away and he kept Arya in a firm grasp so she wouldn't get away.

"Bedtime?!" Gendry heard shouted from behind them. He didn't want to turn around because he knew the voice, but Arya instantly stopped. Gendry aggressively tugged to keep her moving but felt great resistance as her body moved with his pull but she stopped again.

_Fuck_.

Gendry turned around and was surprised to see that Arya was still facing forward and had not turned to face Sandor. He stood by himself, removed from a couple of other smokers, with a smug smile curling on his face. "Need to get her home to get her juice?" he asked, taking a drag and flicking his cigarette away.

"Fuck off," he said, feeling his mouth grow weary of the word fuck, but nothing else wanted to come out. Everything was fucked was the conclusion he was beginning to draw.

"Oh, big boyfriend standing up for the little girl, how special," h said again, with Arya's back still to him, and Gendry felt his hands begin to form fists. He knew the last thing he needed to do was to get into a fight, but he couldn't help himself. Arya continued to stare forward as if Sandor wasn't there.

Calming himself Gendry rolled his eyes and said, "whatever," and turned his back to Sandor again.

"Yeah, go home. Tell Sansa I said 'hi'" he said with a pause, "and I hope she has worked on that gagging problem!" he cackled, gaining attention from people around him.

His fists tightened and he turned around without thought. He knew Sandor was at least a couple of feet away and it would take a couple of strides until he could take a swing. But after his first step he stopped. A yellow blur moved in front of him and quickly headed towards Sandor. The tall man was about to say something as Arya kicked him between his legs with end of her sneaker landing directly in his groin.

"Arg!" Sandor screamed and doubled over to the ground.

"Don't you ever fucking talk about my sister you fucking asshole!" Arya screamed and kicked again, this time landing her kick in his stomach.

He groaned in pain and seethed in anger. "You fucking cunt!" he yelled at Arya as she towered over her. Gendry looked on with disbelief as Arya began to stumble backwards and Gendry moved behind her.

"Don't, fucking, ever talk about my sister!" She sputtered out falling back into Gendry's arms. "Fucking burn in hell!" she continued to yell towards the sky, placing most of her weight on his frame.

"We need to go," Gendry said realizing the consequences the if the cops came and found his girlfriend tripping on acid.

"No! I want to kick him again," she shouted and tried to fight against Gendry to gain freedom. Sandor continued to squirm on the ground and his ruffled Black Sabbath t-shirt was full of saliva from his slobbering mouth.

"We NEED to go!" Gendry repeated himself, wrapping his arms forcefully around her and began to pull her away. Her heels dragged against the concentrate as she writhed against him yelling more profanity towards the fallen death metal giant. Gendry's strength prevailed in the end as he whipped her around and waddled out of the parking lot.

"Not fair!" Let me go you stupid fucking asshole!" she yelled, and people walking by noticed the their struggle.

"Arya, we need to get you home." he said as they reached his car. He let her go but stood in her way if she wanted to head back towards the bar. "Please get in the car," he demanded as he pointed towards the door. She was about to speak up, but she as she braced herself up on the car, she nodded and opened the door.

_Hopefully he won't call the cops and will let the assault and battery thing slide. _

_ A_s he entered the car it fully sunk in. Arya sat next to him, staring out the window watching people walk by and when he turned on the engine she looked around looking for the noise. "It's okay, let's go home," he said as he patted her on the knee and pulled out into the street.

"Yeah, let's go home," she agreed as Gendry began to drive. He'd get her home, they'd take a shower, and get to bed...everything was going to be okay he told himself. Peering out the window Arya sighed, "fucking asshole. Talking about my sister..." she mumbled off. "Wait! No! We need to go to Sansa's party!" Arya shouted over the rumbling of the car.

"Arya," Gendry began calmly, "I'll give her a call when we get home and tell you're feeling under the weather. It'll be okay."

"No!" she screamed, "I promised I'd be there! I can't lose Sansa! I can't!" she said hitting her hand against the dashboard.

"You won't lose her." Gendry explained, "she'll understand if you're sick. If I ask nice enough she'll even bring over soup."

"No!" She yelled again, "We need to go," and she turned to him and with her ever growing sad blue eyes said, "please."

_Goddamnit, Goddammit, Goddammit _

Losing patience he raised his voice, "no, Arya, we should go home. You are in no condition to go to a party tonight."

"No! I have to go!" she screamed.

"No! You don't!" Gendry yelled back. "You don't need to do anything besides go home and hope that fucking Scorpion-faced douche-bag doesn't call the cops on you!" His Saturn speed along the street until it reached a red on Water Street. To the right was their apartment, and to the left was Sansa's.

"I need to go to Sansa's! I need to go to Sansa's! I need to go to Sansa's!" Arya ranted, banging her body against the car door.

"Fine!" Gendry yelled back, flicked his hand up to turn his blinker to the left, and turned towards Sansa's apartment after it turned green.

Sansa lived about three minutes away, but it was a long three minutes drive in the car. "Don't hate me," Arya said softly, staring out the window.

"I don't hate you."

"I think you do," Arya replied flatly.

"I don't hate you."

"But, you seem angry..."

"Because I am!" Gendry yelled, regretting it when he looked into her sad eyes when she turned to him, but he couldn't help himself. "You fucking took acid! Without telling me! And after getting into a fight with a fucking douche-bag we are going to your sister's Halloween party where I am sure nothing else will go wrong!"

"I'm sorry," Arya said, placing her head against the window and Gendry could hear the sob grow in her voice. He wanted to say it was okay, he wanted to say he loved her, but as his gripped tightened around the steering wheel nothing came out.

**Gendry **

He pulled into Sansa's parking lot and jerkily parked his car. The cold autumn air made his hair stand up as he made his way around to the other side of the car where he assumed Arya would need his help. He was surprised when he found that Arya had actually opened the door, stumbled out, and was standing firmly on her two feet. She braced herself against the car and stared at the large white apartment building. Three years ago it was an old folks home, but had since had begun accepting younger residents. Now, it held an odd mix of remaining elderly residences, twenty-something college students, and recent graduates.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked. He could hear her breathing increase as she looked over the apartment complex, remembering she would have to get to the second floor. "Arya?" he asked and reached for her arm. She recoiled from his hand and began to walk towards the building at her own pace. She staggered forward, slowly moving her two feet, heel to toe, towards the building. Gendry walked in front of her as she neared the door and buzzed number 214.

"Hello?" he heard Sansa say over the intercom.

"Hi," Gendry said as a loud buzz emitted from the box and the door unlocked. Arya seemed confused by the voice from the box and even more unnerved by the loud buzzing. Gendry placed his arm around Arya, who scowled at him, but did not try to fight it.

The lobby was pasty white, with various framed pictures of animals lining the walls, and a smell that could only be described at 'nursing home' or a mix of Windex and old people wafted to Gendry's noises. "Okay, let's go up the stairs, and Sansa's apartment is to the left," he stated placing one foot on a stairs.

"Lemme go," Arya said, moving away from Gendry, who shook his head and began walking up the stairs. He reached the top and realized that Arya was not beside him and looked back down the steps to see her, on all fours, climbing up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

_Yeah, like the answer I am about to get will make sense. _

"The lights are really bright and stairs are hard!" she answered in a yell that echoed off the walls. Knowing that helping her would only elicit more noise he decided to wait at the top of the stairs for her. She was technically standing on her feet he noticed, but was bent down and placing her hands on the stairs in front of her.

_Kinda of how a gorilla would climb stairs._

After a minute or so Arya reached the top step, then she straightened herself out, and when she looked to her left she shut her eyes and took a step to the right bumping into the wall.

"What?" Gendry asked.

"The penguin..." Arya mumbled out and pointed across the room to a large framed picture of a penguin.

"Yeah..." Gendry responded looking back at the picture. "What about the penguin?"

"He's glowering at me and I don't like it," she answered with her eyes still closed, her back against the wall, and pointed again at the menacing penguin. Gendry tried to hold in his disgruntled sigh, but it still slipped through his lips. He took a couple steps to the picture, and removed it from the wall, placing it on the floor upside down.

"Okay, the penguin is gone," he declared moving back towards Arya.

"Promise?" she asked and without opening her eyes she placed out her pinky to bind the promise.

"Promise," Gendry said, with a slight chuckle, linking his pinky in hers.

"Okay," she said, then opened her eyes again and took his extended hand. "Thank you for slaying the penguin."

"You're welcome," Gendry said, leading her to a hallway. It reminded him of the long, ugly hallways of the dorms. Sansa's apartment was halfway down the hall so they began the trek. Arya scudded in closer to Gendry and he took her under his arm.

"Don't hate me," she said under her breath, "I need you to love me."

"I do love you," he responded.

"Love me better!" she yelled again,her voice echoing off the walls.

"Shh," Gendry said, putting his finger in front of her face, "you don't want Sansa to hear you," he said and panic recaptured her face. "Let's go in there, hang out for a bit, get you water and food, and then go home."

"You sure you love me?" she asked again her voice wavering with each word.

"I love you," he answered,and they came to a stop in front of apartment 214, knocked on the door, and heard from behind the door some music playing softly and several voices chattering.

The door opened and Sansa appeared in a convincing Dorthy Gale costume, wearing a blue gingham dress with her hair pulled into decorative pigtails. "Hi!" she happily cooed and looked over Arya, "your costume looks amazing!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands slightly.

"Thanks," Arya groaned and moved into the apartment, almost falling onto her sister, who caught her in an embrace.

"Whoa!" she said, holding her sister up, "you okay?" she asked her sister who was leaning on her and had wrapped her arms in a hug.

"No, she isn't" Gendry said as he entered the apartment and closed the door behind them.

"Shut up," Arya moaned, her head in the crook of Sansa's neck, brushing against her hair. Sansa looked up to Gendry who shrugged his defeated shoulders. The tension he felt in his back and shoulders earlier in the day was returning and he could feel a wad of pre-cum run between his underwear and his thigh. He knew he should look more excited for the party but couldn't muster a smile.

He had only been to Sansa's apartment once before and the furniture had moved since then. The entrance to the apartment lead directly into the kitchen, that had a small table in the center, with a few chairs surrounding the table. He moved to the table and pulled out a chair for Arya.

"Hi!" Gendry heard from the other room and saw a green faced girl approach. She instantly lunged at Gendry and wrapped her arms around him.

_She's a hugger, I guess. _

On her breath Gendry could smell the distinct odor of Tequila and noticed three empty shot glasses on the kitchen counter. Her body draped over him and he looked over her shoulder and saw Arya glare at them. "Hi, Ros," he said politely, returning the hug.

"You don't have a costume!" Ros yelled as she pulled away from him and Gendry saw Arya shudder at the noise.

"Sorry, you will have to settle for Kool-Aid Man," he said pointing to his shirt, hoping to quell any situation that would involve shrieking.

"Oh, I guess," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck again for another hug. The rage was seething in Arya's eyes and she moved out of Sansa's arms. Hearing the movement behind her Ros turned around to Arya. "Hey! Great costume!" she yelled again and moved in to hug Arya. Fury was replaced by surprise as the green-faced witch moved in for a hug. Arya took a step back but was caught in the wicked witch's clutches. "It so good to see you!"

"Ros...keep it down," Sansa said in a mothering tone, "we don't want Mrs. Greenblatt to call the super." As she finished speaking, she helped Arya, just released from the hug, into a the chair Gendry pulled out for her. She seemed flustered, her face flushed and pupils still dilated, and was avoiding eye contact with the woman in a revealing black robe.

"Okay!," Ros yelled in agreement, "I'll keep it down."

There was movement in the other room and Gendry looked up to see a flying monkey approach. It was a man, clad in a furry monkey costume, adorned with wings on the back, and a jaunty fez on his head. He hoped it was Ros' boyfriend, Theon, and not a stranger dressed as a monkey.

"Hi there," he said in a husky voice and put out a paw to shake.

"Theon?" he asked shaking his furry hand.

"Yep," he said with a nod and paused looking into Gendry's eyes. "Gary?"

"Gendry."

"Sorry, I'm terrible with names," he said and adjusted his fez to the proper angle.

"It's okay, so am I. So you'll have to dress up like a monkey next time for me to recognize you," he answered, and Theon chuckled a bit. Gendry looked over and saw Arya sitting at the table as Sansa and Ros talked around her. She turned her head towards Gendry and when she saw the monkey, she appeared to freak and her grip tightened on the arms of the chair. Gendry knew he had to help her out but first he needed a moment.

"Hey," he said moving away from Theon, "where's the bathroom again?"

"Over there," Ros pointed towards where to a room beside the living room.

"I'll be right back," Gendry said and excused himself. Arya's eyes followed him as walked to the bathroom and opened the door. It was much cleaner than the last bathroom, with yellow tiles on the ground and speckled white walls. Gendry sat down on the toilet and placed his head into his hands.

**Dorothy **

The party was going well and their costumes looked amazing. Ros showed a little more skin than Sansa personally would but she made it work with her curves and the green face paint did a nice job of highlighting her eyes. Even Theon took the evening to heart and found a monkey suit and created an amazing flying monkey. The guacamole she made earlier that day was tasty and the margaritas Ros helped make had a sweet twang to it.

_And maybe the three shots that Ros took before her margarita was a bit much, but it's Halloween, and Arya will understand. _

The night had to be perfect for Arya; she had picked out music that she would like, and only had a few people over so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable. After a couple of drinks and guac maybe they'd go out to a bar or something.

"When are they going to be here?" Ros asked, licking some salt off her glass.

"Yeah, you said after they got here we'd go to a bar or something," Theon added, leaning forward from his sitting position on the couch so as no to not squish his wings.

"They'll be here soon," Sansa said, twirling her pigtails in her fingers, and looked at the clock.

_I hope. _

Sansa took another sip of her drink and heard a ruckus outside the door.

"What the hell?" Ros asked as the noise continued outside. Sansa got up and walked through the kitchen to the front door. Peering through the peep hole she saw Gendry holding her blonde sister, who looked very out of sorts.

She opened the door and after some pleasantries her sister lunged at her. In her grasp she could smell a mix of smoke and rum on her breath. She looked at her face and saw large blue eyes that darted around the room. Gendry pulled out a chair for Arya to sit on and was then pounced on by Ros. She could feel Arya tighten her hands as she watched the other girl glomp onto Gendry. Arya moved away from Sansa and was then glomped herself. As Gendry spoke to Theon, Sansa took a long look at her sister. Her outfit was a little soiled with dirt, and her hair, fashioned earlier in the evening, was disheveled.

Gendry excused himself for a minute to go to the bathroom, and Ros and Theon went back to the living room to get their drinks. Sitting next to her, Sansa asked Arya, "what's wrong?"

"Huh?" she asked, then whipped her head around to Sansa and looked her in the eye for the first time. She had been avoiding eye contact with everyone so far and Sansa fully appreciated how different she looked.

"What happened?" Sansa asked again.

"Huh? Nothing," Arya said averting her gaze to the floor. Sansa sighed and saw that Ros and Theon were going to join them at the table. There were only four chairs so she got up, explaining that she was going to get another chair for Gendry to sit on from her bedroom.

After getting her desk chair she stopped at the bathroom door and knocked. "One sec," she heard followed by a flush. Gendry opened the door and Sansa stood directly in his way. "Need to go?" he asked as she stood in the way.

"What the hell?" Sansa asked.

"Huh?"

"Actually, that's what Arya said when I asked her, right after smelling like liquor and acting weird. Is she drunk already?"

"I wish she was just drunk," Gendry groaned, turning off the bathroom light.

"What happened?" she asked as Gendry took the chair from her.

"Remember that night with the brownies?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Way worst this time,"

"She," she whispered the next part, "got high before she got here?"

"I wish she had just done pot," Gendry mumbled off as he began to move towards the kitchen again with his chair.

_What did she do? What did she take? _

Sansa followed behind him, understanding that Arya shouldn't be left alone. She sat there as Ros talked at her, too drunk to realize that something was off, as Arya avoided looking at Theon.

"Sansa, could you get Arya and I some water and snacks...crackers or something like that?" he asked, placing his chair next to Arya.

"Ummm, sure," Sansa said going to the cabinet to get two glasses and some crackers.

"Did you guys want to head out to a bar soon?" Theon asked.

"Maybe," Gendry evaded, "but I wanted to get some water and some food," he said taking his glass from Sansa along with a stack of crackers. Sansa placed Arya's water in front of her and as she reached for it her head turned to the right, so she was looking directly at Theon, who smiled at her, and as her eyes widened. She took Gendry's hand and was shook a little.

"You okay?" Ros asked, finally noticing Arya behavior.

"No," she moaned, taking a sip of water.

"It's okay," Sansa began as her she heard a ring from her cell phone in the living room. "Excuse me," she said and stood up, smoothed out her skirt, and crossed the room to her phone. It read 'Home,' and she thought of not answering.

_It might be an emergency. _

She flipped the phone open and said, "hello?"

"Hi," she heard her mother answer, "how are you?"

"Umm, good," she said, walking towards the others. Ros and Theon had started talking to each other as Arya stared intently at her.

"That's good. You have people over?" Her mother asked and from her tone Sansa could tell that she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, just Ros, Theon...and Arya and Gendry just got here." She thought of

mentioning the guacamole she made along with the margaritas but it didn't seem like the best idea.

"Oh, that's nice," she said.

"Did you want to talk to her?" Sansa asked loudly, hoping to force them to talk. Arya might be high on...something...but it was worth a shot.

"Oh, no that's okay," Her mother quickly said, "I just wanted to call and make sure you were doing okay..."

"Uh?" Sansa said, still not sure how her mother found out about her party.

"I'll give you a call tomorrow, have a good night," her mother said quickly and hung up the phone. Sansa looked down at her phone for a moment and heard, "Mom?"

Looking up she saw Arya's big blue eyes gaping at her. "Yeah, it was mom," Sansa said, trailing off.

"She didn't want to talk to me?" Arya asked as Ros and Theon went silent, sensing the tension.

"I, I," Sansa began but stopped talking as Arya began to tear up. Gendry looked to her, looking increasingly tired, and was about to say something as Arya stood up. She walked around the table and ran past Sansa into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

"Arya," Gendry said, too late to be heard, as he followed her path to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with her?" Ros asked looking to Sansa.

"She's fucking tripping," Theon said with little affect.

"What?" Sansa asked as Gendry walked past her. Her reached the door and began to knock on the door, saying her name.

"She took something," Theon went on, "probably acid based on how bad she is."

"Gendry did she?" Sansa turned around to see Gendry still knocking on the door, with increasing force.

"Yeah, at the bar before we got here," he answered. He continued to knock on the door and said, "Arya, let me in. Come on." The sound of Arya crying drifted through the door.

"Jeez, she's bad, and it's only going to get worse," Theon added.

"Huh?" Gendry asked, turning back towards the group.

"Yeah, if she just took the stuff, she really hasn't peaked yet...not that I've done that stuff," he said, taking a sip of his drink. He couldn't hold the margarita glass with his monkey hands,so he leaned down to his straw.

"Fuck," Gendry said as he looked down and walked back to the door. He began to knock his head against the door and say, "Come on, Arya, let me in." The only response the noise of her crying.

The three at the table looked around unsure what to do. The bathroom door was locked and the was no way to open from this side. And Sansa's didn't want to call management to get her drug addled sister out of the bathroom.

"She'll come out eventually," Ros said to everyone, unconvincingly.

Gendry was still at the door lightly tapped on it a few times. He said nothing to Arya and after he finished he pushed the door a little bit. He quickly turned back towards the group and said, "okay, I would suggest knocking from now on if you think someone else is in the bathroom, that way you don't wander in on each other. And maybe get a new lock for the door. And of course, I'll repay when you move out and you don't get your full security deposit back."

"What?" Sansa asked as Gendry swirled back around and launched his foot at the door. It landed with a thud leaving a large dent on the door.

"What the fuck!?" Ros yelled, getting up form her seat. Sansa watched as Gendry went in for a another kick, this time his foot landed on the dent and went through the door.

"Gendry!" Sansa yelled. He was stuck for a moment, with half of his leg in the bathroom and half outside of it. He balanced himself against the door and hobbled his leg out.

"Okay, didn't expect that one to happen. I would say get a piece of cardboard," he said to them, but continued to look at the door. He leaned down, placed his arm through the opening, and unlocked the door.

**The Blonde on the Floor**

The yellow floor had glitter on it. That was the most reasonable explanation for how it shimmered in the fluorescent light of Sansa's bathroom. These tiles were not spinning, which was a shame because she liked that, but at least the monkey wasn't leering at her anymore.

_Maybe the monkey knows that fucking penguin!_

She could hear noises outside the door. They were quiet at first and continued to increase in volume. She locked the door behind her to be alone. She had to be alone. No one should have to look at her. The tile of the floor was cold against her face as she noticed a pool of tears form under her head.

_Am I crying?_

Then there was a thud. Arya cranked her head to the door and saw there was now an indentation in it.

_What the fuck..._

Then there was a crack and piece of the door fell to the ground and was replaced by a leg.

_What the fuck!?_

Arya could now hear the voices more clearly. It was Gendry and Sansa talking...and maybe big bird.

_I hope they are watching Sesame Street. _

The leg was removed from the door and she saw Gendry's face appear in the hole. He looked into the room, and Arya just realized she had moved her body upright and was propped against the bathtub. He removed his head and reached his arm in, snaked it around the corner, and unlocked the door. It creaked open and she saw a big red face on his chest. It looked happy and Arya tried to smile back to the grin.

"You okay," she heard Gendry ask as he sat next to her.

"No," Arya sobbed, "she doesn't even want to talk to me anymore."

"You don't know that. Maybe she just didn't want to intrude on the party."

"My mom doesn't give a fuck about that," said reaching for the roll of toilet paper, which was out of her grasp. She reached, and reached, and could not get it. Gendry stood up, walked to the counter, and conjured some tissues which he handed to her when he joined her on the floor again.

"It's okay," he said, wrapping his arms around her, but said nothing else. Because he couldn't. Because it wasn't okay.

"No it's not. My mom hates me. And I am so fucked." She sobbed, wiping her eyes with the tissue. It was so soft against her face and when she touched it to her face against it was slobbering with tears and she threw it to the side.

"It will be okay," Gendry said again, in a husky, soothing voice.

"No it won't!" she screamed again, and heard noises in the other room.

Gendry rested his head back over the top of the bathtub. "I don't know," he said, removing his arm from around her. "Maybe, maybe you can move in with Sansa. I mean she has the room for you. Or maybe find somewhere to live. I'm the problem," he said looking down at the glittering ground.

"No!" Arya screamed and turned towards him. "NO! NO! NO!" she continued and forced herself on top of him.

"Arya! Hey!" Gendry yelled back as they wrestled. Arya wasn't sure if she had gained more strength or if Gendry wasn't fighting back his full strength, but as they jostled on the ground Arya found Gendry beneath her on the ground. His body was under hers and was so warm. All she wanted was to lay there forever. But when she looked down into his big blue eyes she had to say something.

"Don't you ever fucking leave me! I would never talk to my mother again to be with you! I would cut Brienne's twat out of her body to be with you! I would do anything to be with you!" she screamed to his face, and felt more tears leaked out of her eyes, as her hands pounded against his body. There was silence after that, in the bathroom and in the outside room. Arya closed her eyes and felt Gendry wrap his arms around her and begin to stroke her hair.

She wasn't sure if it was a second that had passed or an hour, or a day, but hopefully not two days. Gendry moved his hands through her hair and rubbed her ears. "So," she heard him say, "based on what you're saying you want to be with me?"

Arya sobbed out a laugh. She looked into his eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

"You two aren't fucking are you?" she heard as she saw a green face looking through the door.

"That face is green right?" Arya said, closing her eyes tightly, but could still see the glittering in her eyes.

"Yeah, it is," she heard Gendry say softly.

"Please take me home...our home," she whispered to him.

"Of course."

_**AN:**_

_**The Halloween night was originally meant to just be one chapter. After I got into it I realized I had to split it up, and Arya taking acid seemed like a nice cliff hanger. Actually, if I had to go back I would probably structure the whole night in three chapters, so Sansa's party would get its own chapter, but for obvious reasons I liked the Vol.1 and Vol.2 structure for these chapters. **_

_**I made Arya blonde for a couple different reasons. I always knew she was going to drop acid on Halloween so I wanted her to reasonably not be able to recognize herself if she was fucked up enough. It let me explore Gendry's perspective on being with someone else for the first time. Moreover, the more I thought about it the more I like the comparison of The Bride and Arya. Also, Tyrion still doesn't know her name, nor would he recognize her right away. Oh, we aren't done with Tyrion yet.**_

_**Arya's 'Jessie Pinkman-isque downward spiral' was very interesting to write. I put liquor, ecstasy, and LSD all into Arya so I could validate any behavior in my mind. So, to me, she is drunk through the entire experience, gets all handsy when some of the ecstasy hits her, and then begins to trip in the bathroom obviously. By the way, if you Google "how to deal with someone tripping" you get 11 million hits.**_

_**Something you missed: originally Sandor was going to be perform with his band 'The Hounds' at the bar. I couldn't make it work overall though. I did begin to write an original song for 'The Hounds' called Little Bird. The one super terrible lyric I liked were "Little bird, little red-haired bird, you have burned me so well." Also, I mentioned that Arya would get into a fight with a Romanian woman. Yeah, that didn't work. So, you got Sandor getting kicked in the balls, which I believe is better. **_

"**Thank you for slaying the penguin," is one of the best thing I have ever written, in my opinion at least. **

**Writing this story is teaching Open Office so many fun new words – today it learned Theon and glomp. **

_**This chapter ends with Arya crying on a bathroom floor and that is how Kill Bill Vol. 2 ends. I actually didn't plan that. I did plan on Gendry being the Kool-Aid Man because he kicks down the door. **_

_**Thanks to thursdaynext88 for being my beta reader and sorry making you proofread twenty pages of my non-sense. She still struggles against Windows 8. **_

_**Thanks again to all my reviewers, followers, and well-wishers. If you like, I like to know :)**_

_**I realize I am like a smut cock-tease, constantly having things end very awkwardly. **_

_**Next time – I'm not exactly sure. I am toying with some stuff but I promise to at least include the word fuck at least four times. **_


	15. Beauty - Interlude

**Beauty – Interlude (or cum-filled little friend)**

**May 16h 2003 (or the day they moved out.)**

**Gendry **

He thought he had everything but couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something. Most of his clothes were already at the apartment, and whatever he left at home was packed up except for what he was going to wear tomorrow. The bare walls were blindly white without decoration as light came through the window and ricocheted off the walls. His bed was still made because he, and maybe someone else, would be sleeping there tonight.

_ I think I got everything. The closet is clear and there isn't anything else in the basement. We'll pick up the truck tomorrow, cable and internet is coming in on Tuesday, and I know we wanted to go yard sale shopping next weekend..._

"One last look?" he heard and turned around to see his mom. She was leaning against a door frame looking in at him. As he grew older he began to appreciate that his mother was pretty, with her wavy red hair and pretty brown eyes.

_Why the fuck did he leave her? Fucking moron. _

"I'll be back though," he said with a smile, "Eddie will probably move in this room."

"Or I'll finally sell this place," she said, walking into the room, "it'll be way-y-y to big once Eddie moves out."

"Yeah," Gendry said, still distracted by the emptiness of the room. He was excited to be moving in with Arya but now that he stood in the empty room it was now felt real.

"What's wrong?" his mom asked, taking a seat on his, and now Arya's, bed.

"Arya's parents had the exact reaction we thought they would when we told them we were moving in together," Gendry sighed, sitting next to her.

"You just told them today?" his mother asked with shock in her voice. She wasn't upset but he could tell but she was surprised.

"Yeah..." Gendry sighed again, "it was Arya's idea. She didn't want to tell them over the phone." As he continued he chuckled, "Actually, she didn't want to tell them at all. If we could have taken all her stuff out in the middle of the night we would have."

She laughed a little and asked, "what happened when you told them?"

"They were surprised, and her mom got upset, which made Arya really upset, and then there was some yelling." He took a breath and saw worry fill her eyes, "Ned stopped the shouting match before it could really get going, and ten minutes later, he told Arya they were going to cut her off."

"That's a shame," she said as they both stared forward.

"It is, but we expected it," Gendry replied as shook his head, "and I left her there, alone in the house with her mother...and sharp objects..." he halfheartedly joked.

"Oh! It can't be that bad!" she yelled slapping him playfully on the shoulder.

"It might be."

"I can understand," his mother began standing up from the bed, "if my youngest daughter was moving in with a boy, at her age, I don't know how thrilled I would be about it."

"But...wait...I thought you were okay with me moving in with Arya?"

"Oh! No, no, no, I am! I am sweetie!" she exclaimed waving her hands a bit. "I just understand, as a parent, it is hard to let go." She looked into his eyes and added, "you and Arya will be fine."

"Thanks," Gendry said, looking down at his feet as he hid the smile on his face.

"Well, I'll let you pack," she said, walking out of the room.

"Wait," he said, still looking down.

"What?" she replied half out the door.

"Why do you think Arya and I will be fine?"

Gendry wasn't sure why: maybe it was uncertainty in his eyes, or a hunch in his shoulders, but his mother re-entered the room and gave him a hug. She squeezed him tight and he returned the hug. She pulled away and said, "After...he...left, you took care of me and Eddie, you took care of your family. And Arya is part of our family now."

"You think I can do it? She's a handful." Gendry asked.

"I think you can." she said with a knowing grin.

**November 1st 2003**

**The Imp **

The world was no longer spinning and that was a shame. His head was still on his shoulders; unlike last night, when he swore his head was taken by a dog. Thankfully, the dog was nice enough give him back his head, because he would need by Monday. His head wasn't spinning, it was pounding, and from what he could tell, was between two pillows. The rough sheets were not his own and has has right hand continued to explore, he also found a tit that was not his own.

_Who does that belong to? Please don't let it be Cersei. _

Since he did not know the owner, The Imp fought the urge to squeeze or flick, and moved his hand to his face in the pillow sandwich. Saliva was pooling on the bottom bun of the sandwich, which The Imp supposed had come from him. It could be from the owner of the tit, assuming the tit owner spent the night and slobbered on the pillow. He removed his head from under the top pillow and saw a busty young girl laying next to him. Her face did not look familiar, and he sat up on the bed and saw a white dress and blonde wig lying on the floor.

_Ah, good, I didn't hallucinate getting drinks from Marilyn Monroe. _

She was a nubile young girl with perfect skin and a number of moles on her legs, located next to paw print tattoo leading up to her inner thigh, and her makeup had been smudged in the night. Feeling a disturbance on the bed, the brunette rolled over, snored loudly, and turned to reveal another tattoo across her lower back reading, "Sex is a part of nature. I go along with nature – MM." Tyrion nodded in agreement with the sentiment.

_True words...wait..._

Tyrion began to look around the room and found a trash can underneath the desk across the room. Only realizing once he was off the bed he was naked he grabbed the trash can and began to rummage through it. It was filled with some sticky tissues and two coke cans but nothing else. He picked the trash can up and tipped it upside down and nothing else came out.

_Fuck! Where are you!?_

He whipped his head around the room and found another trash can beside the bed. On his hands and knees, The Imp crawled over and peered inside and found only one object in there. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, my cum-filled little friend," he whispered under his breath when he found a neon-colored condom siting at the bottom of the trash can.

_I didn't need another lil' Lannister. _

Besides the soft snoring of...Marilyn...the only noise in the room was The Imp panting in exhaustion. He leaned against the bed and tried to remember what happened the night before.

_Let's see...I was drinking with Jamie...and then that blonde and her boyfriend showed up...I think we dropped acid together...I am pretty sure I told them about Shae...don't remember...ummm...the boyfriend almost beat me up because I gave his girlfriend acid...umm..._

He swept his eyes across the room and saw a familiar green pill container on the desk. Tyrion got up and quietly picked it up. He couldn't remember exactly how many he had at the beginning of the night, but he only had one Adderall left. His pants were on the floor next to the table, and he reached into one of the pockets to find a plastic bag with two sugar cubes in it and something else dawned on Tyrion.

_Besides 'inside a hotel room' I have no idea where I am or who paid for it._

The first answer was easy as he looked on the table and saw a Holiday Inn pen and pad on the table. The Hilton wouldn't have Holiday Inn materials so he assumed he was at the Holiday Inn just off of campus. He had never been here before, and it was at least a mile away from the bar from last night.

..._At least the last bar I think I was at..._

He looked at...Marilyn...and hoped she'd be sleeping for a while, assuming she had some of what was missing from his little green box. He walked to 'her' side of the bed and saw his underwear wadded up on the floor. Tip-toeing by the sleeping girl he reached down and picked up the garment. The rest of his clothes were scattered around the ground he quietly began to gather them. The only troubling piece of clothing was one sock located under the bed.

He quickly dressed in the bathroom, not turning on the light afraid it would also trigger a loud ceiling vent. Some light was coming into the room from the window as he found his way to the toilet. The green tile was cold against his feet and he fought a shiver. Still fearing unnecessary noise he flipped the seat up and sat down to eliminate noise. This wasn't the first time he had urinated sitting down and probably wouldn't be his last. He got dressed in the half-lit room and thought about his options. He could wake up...Marilyn...but he wasn't sure he wanted to talk to her, or find out any of the events that lead to her naked on the bed. Once dressed he gave her another look before walking out of the room.

_ She's Marilyn Monroe...what's the worse that could happen?_

As the door closed behind him he opened his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" he heard his brother answer as he walked down the hall. He was pretty sure he was on the first floor so the exit sign up ahead would lead him out to the world.

"Hi," Tyrion groaned, knowing the lecture he was probably about to hear.

"Oh, good, you're alive," he said...halfheartedly.

"Alive and at a Holiday Inn with Marilyn Monroe," Tyrion snorted as he walked out the door. It was warmer than last night but he regretted not having a jacket at the moment. He surveyed the his surroundings and saw salvation in a Starbucks past the hotel's parking lot.

"Marilyn Monroe, how'd you swing that?" Jamie asked with some surprise in his voice.

"Why the fuck would I know? I thought you'd have the answer."

"Me? Why would I know? I lost you after the blonde girl left!"

"You didn't get me a hotel room? Who did then?" Tyion asked.

"I don't know."

"Whatever, they'll bill me," Tyrion said, flicking his hand to the side, as it would shoo away the entire situation.

"Well, I am glad you are alive," Jamie said, "but I have to get going. I went in today."

"God man, take a day off."

"Well, father is here today."

"Of course he is. When he isn't crushing dreams, he's at work."

"Will you be in today?" Jamie asked.

Tyrion snorted, rolled his eyes, and hung up the phone. Finishing his walk across the parking lot he opened the glass door that led into Starbucks and was greeted but soft jazz music. The room was spacious and filled with a handful of people. A couple college students studying, two girls sipping their drinks, and one person dressed as Frankenstein. He was an impressive looking monster, with fake blood surrounding the plastic bolts in his graying flesh, but was out of place drinking a coffee and reading the paper. Tyrion made his way past the creature and headed up to the young redhead at the counter. She was a comely young girl with long red hair that held up in a perfect bun. She had some freckles on her face and there was a flicker in her blue eyes. Her figure,he could tell, was shapely, even though hidden under a green apron and black shirt.

"Good morning!" she greeted, "what can I get for you?"

"Less volume," Tyrion said, which deflated the young girl. "Sorry, I had a long night. I'll have a vanilla latte."

"Oh! My favorite!" she squealed and clapped her hands, tapping the information into the cash register, seeming to forget Tyrion's request about volume.

"Mine too," Tyrion and continued to examine the girl. Her figure followed down to her hips and he presumed she had a perfect ass or at least he hoped.

"Anything else?" she asked and Tyrion realized he may have been gawking a bit.

"Umm, no thank you," he said reaching for his wallet and handing her his credit card.

She grabbed a cardboard cup and marked it with a 'VL.'

_She has nice penmanship. _

He walked to the side and waited for his drink. The Starbucks had a soothing vibe, but nothing in the world could help him right now. He wasn't sure what happened last night and hoped that Marilyn didn't overstay her welcome and would take the hint to leave when she woke up. He didn't wan want to deal with the Holiday Inn anymore then he already did. Also, there was the matter of the blonde he gave LSD to and some concern for her. The boyfriend seemed capable but seemed very fucked up as they left.

_ Oh, yeah, I'll be a father in seven months. Fuck. _

He rubbed his eyes and heard from the counter, "long night?" Tyrion looked over to the redhead peering at him, and, to his surprise, there seemed to be care in her pretty blue eyes.

"Yeah," he answered, "longer than usual."

"Used to long nights?"

Tyrion leaned on the counter, "afraid so."

"I had a long night too. Had a small party with some friends and my bathroom door now has a hole in it."

"Was the hole made at least having a good time?" Tyrion asked with a chuckle.

"Not really, just my sister being my sister," she sighed.

_ She sounds like Jamie. _

"Does she do that often?"

"More than she should," the girl answered shrugging.

"And why do you put up with her?" Tyrion asked, growing more intrigued by the cute girl.

Without a thought she answered, "because I love her."

"Vanilla latte!" Tyrion heard the male barista say as he handed the drink over the counter to Tyrion.

"Thank you," he said with a nod. "I hope the next time a hole is made in a door, at least some fun is had with it."

"Thanks?" she said furrowing her eyebrows, tilting her head, and laughing a bit. "Have a good day," she said waving goodbye to him as she waked back to the register to take care of Frankenstein, who wanted a refill.

"You too," he said turning around and walking out. Before he walked out he peeked over the shoulder on more time to see the girl talk to the monster.

Once outside he knew what he had to do. It was brisk morning so the chairs outside the coffee shop were vacant. He sat down and pulled out his phone, pressing speed dial number 9. The phone rang a few times and the voice mail picked up, "Hi, this is Sandra Dilara, I'm unable to come to the phone right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you."

There was a beep and a couple seconds of silence past before Tyrion could begin. "Hi, Shae...it's Tyrion. Sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean anything I said. Sometimes I just say really stupid things and my tongue can be a real asshole. Anyways, we need to talk again, in person. So, give me a call." He hung up his phone and placed it on the table. It was a chilly morning and he didn't know where to go or what to do. It wasn't the first time there didn't appear to be a good place to be.

**Arya **

There was a quiet noise coming from outside their bedroom. Light was pouring in through the shades and from beneath the door. Gendry's spot was warm but she felt his body was missing as she moved her hand over the mattress. She rolled over to his side of the bed and basked in the heat.

_Where is he?_

She sat up and felt the room spin, but it was a familiar feeling. It was no longer the sensation of the floor glittering, nor of penguins leering at her, but the nagging pain of a hangover. She was wearing an one of Gendry's extra large t-shirts that he didn't wear because they were too big on him. Standing up slowly she felt the shirt drape down to below her knees and she began to stumble towards the door.

Cracking the door open she winced as light barraged her eyes. Gendry had opened the blinds in the living room and intensity of the light blinded her. The television was humming and she could see Gendry sitting on the couch saving the galaxy with his Jedi Master. He was also still in his pajamas.

"Morning," she heard him say as he stood up and closed the blinds.

"Thanks, it's bright," she said as she walked into the living room.

"Oh, yeah, you probably have a hangover," he said, sitting back down.

_ Why else would he close the blinds? It's drafty in here. Oh, wait...I'm not wearing any underwear. _

"You didn't put pants on me last night?" she asked, sitting down on the couch next to him, leaning with her back against him.

"No, I did, you took them off twice," he said, saving his game and turning off the TV.

"Oh," she said and he wrapped his arm around her. He head was still pounding, but it wasn't as bad with her back against him.

"How much do you remember?" Gendry asked.

_Umm...went to the bar and meet Tyrion Lannister and his brother...fuck if I can remember his name. I got drunk and then I'm pretty sure I took some acid. Ummm...after that..._

"I remember going to bar, taking some acid, and..." she began to stammer as her mind reeled trying to remember anything. "Did I blow you in a bathroom?"

"Yep. You had to stop because the tiles were spinning."

"Sorry about that. I don't like leaving jobs unfinished," Arya apologized and patted the arm wrapped around her chest. She heard Gendry open his mouth to say something but no words came out. "What?" she asked.

He moaned and said, "nothing, don't worry about it."

"No," she said sitting and felt a pain pulsate down her spine well she moved, "tell me."

Gendry sighed, "is that all you're sorry about? How about dropping acid without telling me or locking yourself in Sansa's bathroom?"

"I locked myself in Sansa's bathroom?" she asked.

"Yeah, you did. And I kicked in her door...speaking of which we probably will owe her like eighty bucks for a new door when she moves out. But truthfully I am more upset you dropped acid and then you didn't tell me about it."

"Sorry," she said kissing his arm.

"Well, sorry isn't good enough," Gendry forced out of his mouth.

"It isn't?" she asked.

"Okay, it is," he spat out quickly, seeming angry at his inability to be upset with her. "But next time you drop acid could you at least give me a heads up?"

"I guess," Arya sarcastically replied, "buzz kill."

"After last night I doubt you'll do that again anyways."

"Yeah, that kind of sucked."

"Do you remember anything after you got home?"

"No."

"Well, short version, we got home, I got you out of your costume, you refused pajamas and went to bed naked."

"Following you so far." Arya said.

"At some point in the evening I wake up and hear a rumbling noise and you're not in bed."

"Fuck, where did I go?" she asked.

"Not too far. You were in stuck in the closet. When I pulled you out you had that t-shirt in your hands and wanted to put it on. So, I helped you put it on, and then we went back to bed."

"Is that all?"

"You were lively last night, kicking a lot, but that isn't different from usual." After Gendry finished there was silence and Arya knew what she had to say.

"I really am sorry though. About last night," Arya said, turning around to look him in the eye.

"I know," Gendry said patting her on the shoulder, indicating he wanted to get up. She shifted her weight on the couch and felt the material of the couch itch her bottom. "Did you want some coffee?" Gendry asked as he grabbed his own mug and walked towards the kitchen. Arya stared blankly at the coffee table and at her cell phone resting on it. "Arya?"

"Wha?" she answered as her trance was broken.

"Coffee?" Gendry asked again.

Nodding her head slightly she responded, "yeah, sure," as Gendry disappeared into the kitchen. She could hear him take out a coffee mug and fill it up as she took the phone in her hand. She didn't know what she would say but knew she wanted to end better than last time.

She slowly flipped the phone open but stopped when she heard Gendry sharply say, "don't."

"What?" she asked.

"Don't call her. You're hung over and not wearing underwear," he said, handing her some coffee and repeating, "don't call her."

"But, I," Arya pouted, "I need to make this better."

"And what are you going to say make it better? How are you going to convince her to change her mind?" Gendry asked, sitting next to her.

"I don't know," Arya sighed, taking a sip of coffee.

"And are you sure it won't end in screaming?"

"I'm never sure of that when I'm talking to my mom! So, if that's the standard, we are going to have to lower it."

"Do you want to know what I think?" Gendry asked.

"What?"

"I don't think you can make this better right right now. I don't think there is anything you can say to your mother that will make her accept what we did and I am sure there are dozens of things she'll say that will lead to more screaming."

"But, but," she mumbled as pressure grew behind her eyes, "I need to make this better. I can't go on like this. I need my dad and my brothers back."

_Again...I have Sansa? What the fuck has happened to my life? _

"Do you want to know something my mother once told me?" Gendry asked. Arya didn't answer but turned her gaze from the phone to him. "She once told me she believed we would be okay because she knew that I could take care of you, the way I took care of her and Eddie. That I would take care of my family."

"I'm your family," Arya responded softly.

"You're part of my family. My mom would do anything for you, and Eddie would do most anything for you if paid him," he continued with a smirk and Arya smiled for the first time that morning. "It also means your mother is also my family,"

"That's a bummer," Arya shot out quickly.

"She is a very loving person...in her own way. She just needs some time to adjust."

"Are you sure?"

"Not really, but it is the only option I can think of that doesn't end in shouting or self-medicating."

"God, fuck last night." Arya said rubbing her temples in thought and then asked, "was someone dressed up like a monkey?"

"Yeah, Theon was a flying monkey. It was rather convincing actually and he helped me get you back to the car. You kept on saying you didn't trust the smelly monkey."

_Good, because I didn't want my to have imagined a giant flying monkey. _

"Fuck," was her her response as she looked into Gendry's eyes. "So, when should I call?" she asked.

"I'm not sure I can tell you that. But, I think you should call when you have something to say to her that won't end up being profanity."

"Again, kind of a high standard."

"You'll get there," he said kissing her on the forehead. "And in the meantime, once you no longer have trace amount of illicit drugs in your system, you can call your brothers and your dad. It will work out. There just has to be some time."

"I hope so," she said and continued, "so, wait, my mother is your family now too?" and Gendry nodded. "Geez, you are really getting the short end of this deal. Your mom has been talking about taking us out skiing sometime and my mom might be allergic to fun."

"She isn't that bad," Gendry responded, rolling his eyes.

"Oh she is," Arya shot back.

"No she isn't. And don't talk about my mother like that."

"Oh shut up," she said with a laugh getting off the couch. "I think I am going to go grab a shower," she announced walking out of the room. She felt a little smile crawl over her face as she saw Gendry's reflection in the television check out her naked bottom on the way out of the room.

_**AN:**_

_**A short chapter to tidy up the events of Halloween. I enjoy writing longer chapters, but it is a different experience to write shorter more conversational chapters. **_

_**For the record Tyrion is pretty sure that girl he left in the hotel room will be fine. But, also, he isn't exactly the most responsible person ever. He is fun to write though. **_

_**Bonus points if you get the reference of Shae's last name. **_

_**Technically that guy isn't Frankenstein, but rather is Frankenstein's monster. Again – I'm a dork. Also, I don't know if anyone else has run into people still dressed up the day after Halloween but I have and it's unnerving. **_

_**Oh, Mrs. Jessie Pinkman (who in my mind looks like Jane because I never liked Andrea) there will be more smut. It just needs to be the right time to fit it in...I can't just shove it in where ever I want to (Terrible pun alert!). Hope you have seen the last of Breaking Bad, it is a good end to an amazing series. **_

_**Thanks again to all my other reviewers, followers, etc. Also thanks again to my beta reader Thursdaynext88 who is as also gotten lost in closets. **_

_**Next Time – we jump ahead and see Gendry and Arya deal with keeping secrets, doing the dishes, and the stomach flu. You know, relationship stuff, in – Beauty Part 4 **_**(or no better eternity can be found)**


	16. Beauty - Part 4

**Beauty – Part IV (or no better eternity can be found)**

**June 19th 1999**

**The Wandering Mind**

Gendry was pleasantly surprised how much better they had gotten at this over the last couple of weeks. They made a lot of time for practice lately and had lucked out tonight having the house to themselves.

_Thank God my mom works second shift and Eddie is usually easy enough to bribe. This is totally worth twenty dollars. _

His finger slowly began to caress her ear eliciting a husky moan from Arya as she kissed her way down his chest. It was fascinating to find out what she liked, and stumbling upon things like touching her ears, was exciting to Gendry. In fairness, it was an educated guess based on his experience with her nibbling on his earlobe. It was good to succeed after the awkward situation he ran into when he licked his way from her navel to her face.

_The reaction I wanted wasn't a scowl and the phrase, "umm, no slobbering." _

Everything was new and titillating after their first time. They were of course very familiar with each others bodies before their first time, but now there were no boundaries, no place to stop, no fear of going over some undefined line. They, of course, still did go over that line, like his licking experiment, and the time Arya decided he might like a finger in his ass. But now, there was less awkward pressure and they could laugh off such moments.

_Well, laugh about it once she removed the finger._

Her path down his chest made a stop at his hip, a spot she seemed to enjoy kissing more for herself, but he wasn't about to complain considering her destination, and he groaned when her mouth engulfed him. He still wasn't exactly sure how she was capable of putting it in her mouth. It wasn't that big, but once she gagged on a Tootsie Pop.

_And thankfully she doesn't bite down after the third lick._

Her head bobbed up and down as he watched. He still wasn't sure if it was just because he enjoyed watching her, or if he did it because he was sure if he looked away she would vanish. Her skills had improved greatly over time, and he helped with advice like, "no teeth." Gendry moaned and tapped her shoulder and she kissed her way back up to his mouth. He reached down her body and grabbed her ass. Her firm, round, sensuous, supple, taut, perfect ass. It was hauntingly beautiful and filled Gendry with wonder.

_Perfection is bound _

_No better eternity can be found_

_My hands around her bum_

Knowing what came next Gendry rolled out from underneath her and quickly went to his bedside table. Arya did not seem keen on 'risking' it without a condom and he didn't mind, but wished there was some way to avoid the awkward twenty or so seconds of...equipping...himself. What followed was always an interesting moment of deciding how to begin. Once they were into the proceedings it was usually much more natural, but as Gendry would stand in front of her, freshly...equipped, there would be a moment where someone would have to make the first move. Luckily for him, Arya had her mind made up, and pulled him down to the bed and rolled back on top of him. He grasped her ass again as she slipped down on to his cock. "Fuck," she groaned as she reached the bottom and adjusted to him, a moment that always gave Gendry an ego boost.

_Take all the time you need, if you need to stretch, or do warm-ups, whatever it takes. _

She began to gyrate on top of him, moving up and down, grinding to and fro. She leaned down and began to nip and suck on his neck. His hands slid up her body. His fingers ran along her spine and he could feel her body shudder as her she bit down on his neck. As they moved in unison he moved his head up to kiss her shoulder and her pace increased. His hands finished their parade up her spine and dug into her hair, twirling around his fingers.

As her pace increased Gendry wanted to try something and began to sit up. At first she seemed confused, but he whispered to her ear, "sit up," and she ascended with him. With her sitting up he could see her better. Her eyes gazed back into his with savage intensity, unblinkingly staring into his eyes. She had told him she loved his eyes, something he didn't truly understood as they were just boring and blue to him, but he got to look into her pretty gray eyes so it didn't matter. Her hair was dark and messy and hung just below her ears, which were flushed light pink.

"Ohh, I like this," Arya opined as she rocked against him at a new angle. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and her legs encased his hips, as her head rested on his shoulder. She kissed his neck and her mouth made its way to his ear.

"Uhhh," Gendry moaned and snaked his hand between them. As her body ground against him, his thumb brushed against her and he felt her body tighten around him.

"Oh fuck!" Arya yelled and reminded Gendry why it was a dumb idea to do this when anyone else was in the house. She slammed down against him one last time and was rocked by an orgasm. Her body constricted all around as her nails dug into his neck and her legs squeezed him. He envied her, realizing that in a moment, she would continue to go on, and he didn't have that skill.

_Lucky girl. _

He stroked her hair as she came down and he felt her hands pull back in front of her and push him onto the bed. She bent back down and began to kiss him resuming her previous motions. His focus finally began to fade away as her tongue massaged his own. His mind was always wandering during sex, like it did the rest of the time. At first he thought sex would totally engross him, but found it left him time to think. It was always an amazing experience, but his busy mind would not sit still until the end, until he would feel a pull in his groin and tension grow in his back. Then, he was unable to think or move as she slammed against him, and the tension tightened and tightened until it broke and his body jolted. His mind, and other parts, emptied as his breath grew heavy and his head grew light.

She kissed him one last time, and rolled off to his side, as thoughts returned to him. At this point, when they had just finished and quiet filled the room, he always thought of the worst thing he could say. It was a bizarre desire he couldn't quell. Every other time he had fought back the urge, but this time the words slipped out. "Ta-da," he said with a moan and gesturing his hand up in the air.

Arya laugh and playfully slapped his shoulder. He removed the now filled piece of...equipment...and placed it in the garbage can that had very recently been placed conveniently next to his bed.

Arya rolled to her side and Gendry took his place as the big spoon. "What do you have for me tonight?" she asked. Recently they had began telling each other things that they didn't know about it each and it was surprising what they didn't know.

_Then again, a fear of centipedes rarely comes up in normal conversation. _

"Mhm," Gendry said without thinking, "did I ever tell you about my first kiss?"

"Your first kiss wasn't with me?" she asked, turning her head around a bit.

"Nope, it was with a girl named Wendy. She was six and I was four. She was bigger and faster, she held me down and kissed me after I begged her not to give me cooties."

"That is a rapey first kiss, and she didn't even use protection, you may have gotten cooties," Arya said with lilt in her voice.

"Yeah, it really changed me, got me into drugs. I was really fucked up until I was got in rehab at five and a half."

"Well, even though you were molested, I still feel a little betrayed," she snorted in false anger, "I was told I was your first and only."

"Ahh, is it really that important to you?"

"Maybe. You're mine. I don't want you sullied by some six year old slut."

Gendry laughed at her silliness but sensed some genuine jealousy in her voice and the possessiveness in her eyes. "You need to tell me something now," Gendry said and stroked her hair.

"Let's see..." Arya said and drummed her fingers against his arm, which rested under her head. "It isn't as juicy, but one summer when I was five I ate nothing but peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

"Already knew that," Gendry responded.

"You did? Well..." she mumbled, trying to think of a different fact. "Did I tell you about the time I caught Jon Masturbating?"

"Yep, with an issue of Cosmo he stole from Sansa, who bought it without your mom knowing."

"Ummm," Arya said and drummed her fingers against his arm and he could tell was biting her lip in thought.

"Oh, come on, you need to say something," Gendry teased.

"Well, I'm outta stuff to tell! You've gotten everything out of me!" she yelled, in a mix of pleasure and frustration. "Besides, it isn't fair! I tell you everything."

"You tell everyone everything," Gendry countered. "So it's not my fault."

"Well, you hold back." Arya said.

"I don't hold back, I'm just not an open book. It's not my fault your an audio book on max volume,"

"I'm not that bad!" she said, rolling her naked sweaty body against his in protest.

"Maybe," he said holding her in place. She continued to roll against him as they laughed in the bed.

**May 8th 2004**

**The Caretaker**

_His ass better be in bed. I will tie him down. I'm not above that. _

Walgreens had been full of people picking up over the counter drugs and mother's day cards. It was probably the worst time she could gone to get NyQuil and cough drops for her sick, wonderful, bull-headed, stupid fucking boyfriend. She wasn't even sure the NyQuil would help all of his problems but she knew it would knock his ass out, and that is what he needed most of all. Standing in line in front of her was an elderly woman writing a check for a gallon of milk. Arya tried not to tap her foot in annoyance but couldn't help her anxiety. Gendry was at home, suffering from the worst stomach flu of his life, in bed if he knew what was good for him, and this stupid bitch was writing a check for a gallon of milk.

_I could just pay the two bucks for the gallon of milk. _

The old woman finished her check and waddled out the door with her milk. Arya moved forward to pay for Gendry's medicine and was greeted with a "Hi! How are you?" The cashier looked out of place with her hair dyed pink and her red Walgreens vest.

"Great," Arya said, forcing a smile. Her brown hair had grown longer than she usually let it, but she didn't have the time to get it cut with semester winding down. She put it back in a short pony tail this morning along with wearing a plain black t-shirt and pair of jeans. Her plan of the day was to get some studying done for finals next week and to do the dishes. Gendry was complicating that with his sickness, but that wasn't exactly his fault.

_Although he should have listened to my advice and stayed home. _

The pink haired girl finished scanning the items and said, "You're total is twelve seventy two," with a smile. Arya returned the grin, politely, and handed her a twenty. "Feeling under the weather?" she asked, reaching into the register drawer to get change.

"Nah, my boyfriend is," Arya responded, looking to the door hoping the teenager would get the cue.

"Oh! That's so cute! You taking care of him!" she said handing her the change. "I hope he feels better!"

"Thanks," Arya curtly said, exiting the store. The errand she wanted to complete in ten minutes had taken twenty and she wanted to be back home. A shiny blue Saturn sat in the parking lot waiting for her. Gendry got it after receiving his Christmas bonus, and since it was barely worth it to trade in, he gave Arya his old car.

_But since he shouldn't be driving, or out of bed, I don't see the problem in taking his car. _

The car smelt of the cinnamon air refresher they bought at Target the other day, and since it was baking in the warm May sun, it was rather pungent. Arya was excited to get home and begin studying for her final exams. She was confident, but still needed to polish up a couple of things. Since Gendry should be bedridden, there wasn't much else to do.

On the ride home, the finality of this semester and the last year washed over her. Life had been relaxing, but surreal, over the last few months. After dealing with a difficult Halloween...

_And the dull, nagging, hangover that lasted the weekend._

_ ..._Arya settled in to school and dealt with her stress more constructively. She had spoken to mostly everyone in her family and was pleased to find that no one thought she was a slut. Jon was still in Canada with Ygritte and they were getting more serious.

_He might even tell mom and dad that their living together, I mean, it worked out so well for me. _

Robb had moved to Milwaukee for work, Sansa had a new boyfriend she was being frustratingly vague about, and Bran was going to college on the east coast. She had even found a way to call her father one day while he was at work on his break. Although she had not seen any of them, save for Sansa, in a while it was nice to be talking again with her family.

Of course her mother was a different story. Since they last spoke at Halloween, Arya had not yet tried to make contact again, nor had her Mother with her. She still wasn't sure she could call her mother and not scream at her. The rage she had towards her mother, and herself, had subsided over time, but she still didn't trust herself.

Pulling into the parking lot she was happy to see the exodus of college students begin.

S_ummer is coming. _

Madison was a bustling town year round, but with the semester ending, the horde of obnoxious college students would be leaving. And as U-Hauls came and took the kids away there would be no more midnight drunken hacky sack circles or stoners playing Frisbee golf. Gendry and Arya would finally be given some peace. The only regret they had was signing a lease for another twelve months, leaving them surrounded by college students for another year. At the time though, Arya was still working at Harren's Hall, and they couldn't afford anything better. Now she was temping part time, full time a couple of weeks, and next year they'd be somewhere better.

She pushed open the green door and heard the water running in the kitchen. "Goddammit," she mumbled under her breath as she slipped off her sandals and stomped towards the kitchen. There he stood, in a pair of gray sweats and baggy red t-shirt with the word "BADGERS" emblazoned in black across the front.

"What are you doing?" Arya asked, placing the bag of drugs on the table.

Gendry sniffed some snot up his nose and causally responded, "Dishes."

"You should have said sleepwalking," she responded, reaching into the bag and pulling out a bottle of green narcotic cold relief.

"Sleepwalking?" Gendry grunted before he got caught in a coughing fit.

"Yeah, because if you were sleepwalking, I could escort you back to bed and expect you to say there," she explained, taking the nurse's cap of the top of the bottle and pouring him a cap full. She didn't care how much a serving was, Gendry was a big boy, and needed his rest.

"You have finals next week you should be studying for. I can do the dishes," he said, trying to make it through the sentence without a cough. However, he had to sneeze at the end of his statement, right on to the pile of clean dishes on the drying rack.

"There's phlegm on the clean dishes," she growled. "Come on, I am getting tired of this! Drink this...tasty...green shot and go to bed or I'll make you drink it then tie your stupid ass up!" she yelled, picking up the medicine, and walking towards him with it.

"You'd like tying me down," Gendry said with a raspy voice and an attempt at a sexy smile.

_The glassy eyes and snot really kills the moment._

"I will hobble your ass!" Arya yelled, then placed the small plastic container in his face.

"You're going to go all Misery on me? Am I a dirty birdie?" he jested and held back another cough by putting his hand over his mouth.

Realizing her current approach wasn't working she tried another. "Please," she painfully sighed, "just take it and go to bed. You look like deep fried shit."

"Isn't 'deep fried shit' a number seven at KFC?" Gendry laughed and sniffed at the same time.

"Please, just take it," she pleaded, "I can do the dishes and study. I'm a big girl."

"But," he started, "you should study. It's important."

"It's more important that you don't die in a valiant fight against that three day old pot of mac and cheese."

"But," he said again and Arya tilted her head attempting to demonstrate dominance. She found it hard to intimidate Gendry since he such a height advantage, but found some strength if she glared hard enough and at a certain angle.

"Please," she repeated one more time, growing tried of asking nicely and felt a torrent of vulgarity growing in her.

"Fine," he relented with a deep breath, took the nurse's cup from her, and shot its contents into the back of his mouth. "Ugh," he grimaced, his face contorting in discomfort, then he placed the plastic container down in disgust. "That was not tasty you fucking liar," he said, reaching for a glass of water to wash away the taste.

"Don't be a pussy," she teased. "Now go to bed," she instructed as she walked into the kitchen and surveyed the job in front of her.

"Just let me get a glass of water," he groaned, grabbing a glass and filling it with water, and taking a large gulp. He began to walk out of the room and before he turned the corner to the bedroom he asked, "you sure?" Arya glared at him once more, so he raised his hands in surrender and continued to the bedroom.

Arya turned back to the dishes and realized the commitment she just made. Gendry had been sick the last two nights, and Arya busy with work and school, so the mound of dirty dishes was piled in soapy water in both compartments of the sink, and more were scattered around her on the counter.

_Next apartment we live in – get a dish washer. _

She began with the spoons, taking them out of the soapy water, scrubbing each one with a brown sponge, and placing them on the drying rack. It was then that she realized that with the amount of soup Gendry was eating, each of the twelve spoons they owned were dirty. As she placed the last spoon in the drying rack she smiled.

_Good. Gendry can have more soup tonight. He won't starve. I'm making progress. _

About thirty minutes later she was finishing her task and only had one more obstacle left. The flatware had been placed in the drying rack which was also stacked high with plates and bowls.

Her hands were grimy and had began to wrinkle from water as she grabbed the last pot. Cheese crusted the inside and rim of the pot, which reeked of ancient cheese left untended by derelict custodians. She assaulted with brute force and began to scrape the film of orange decay. It took several passes to achieve her noble goal.

_ Fucking bowl. Fucking hate Mac N' Cheese. Going to find Cheesasaurus Rex and drown him in filthy sink water. _

Her cheesy nemesis lay smote on the counter and she went to studying public policy, as it was her first exam on Monday morning. Since the class was two and half hours long, at nine o' clock on Monday morning, she had learned most of the class through blood shot eyes, and knew she was in need of review. Opening her notebook she knew she had some work to do as she looked over notes. At times her notes were ineligible and nonsensical.

_ Bureau Shaping:__holds that rational bureaucrats only maximize the part of their budget that they spend on their own agency's operations or give to coroners. Coroners? What? That doesn't make sense. Maybe I shouldn't have doodled my name off to the side forty times and paid more attention..._

She sat on the couch, crouched over the coffee table with her hair down and her fingers twirling through her hair as she tried to decipher her notes. She opened a large hard-cover textbook, looking for more information on the bureau shaping model, until she heard the bedroom door open. Gendry staggered out, propping himself up against the wall, on his way to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Arya asked, staring him down as he walked out of the room.

"I have to pee!" he unexpectedly yelled with a drug induced slur in his voice. "So, unless you want to change the sheets, or get a bucket, let me be!" he said as he walked into the bathroom. Arya shook her head and giggled under her breath at her rambling and medicated love and went back to her studying.

_Let's see...Bureau Shaping is chapter fourteen, page two-hundred and ninety seven..._

Arya's head popped back up as she heard a roar of, "Blaarcceck!" coming from the bathroom.

_...great..._

Another retch was muffled by the closed door but this one was more aggressive and violent sounding. Arya stood and swiftly stalked to the door. She tried to turn the knob but found that Gendry had locked the door behind him.

"You okay?" she stupidly asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yea..." she heard him grunt behind the door. She waited about ten seconds, and when silence filled the air, she asked, "let me in, I'll help," as she knocked on the door.

"I'm okay," he said, "be out in a minute." The toilet flushed and she heard Gendry rummaging on the other side of the door, most likely cleaning up his mess.

She pounded again, "C'mon, Gendry, let me in!"

_If I didn't live here so I could kick down this door and not have to deal with it...also I wish I could kick down the door. _

She was about to pound on the brown plywood in front of her again when she heard the door unlock and saw Gendry as he swung open the door. He looked exhausted, with his eyelids dropping and his breathing uneasy and heavy. "You okay?" she asked, moving closer to rub his shoulder. He didn't responded, only grunted, and began to exit the room making his way around Arya. She looked into the bathroom and was surprised to see it was spotless.

She followed him into the bedroom and found him sprawled on the bed, his face pressed into the pillows, and his legs splayed out. She didn't want to disturb him any more, but had to say, "next time let me in. You shouldn't have to clean that up by yourself."

Gendry moaned in response, rolling onto his side, and opened his eyes, which looked bleary below his sweaty forehead. His chest continued to heave has he reached for a tissue on the bedside and sneezed fiercely. She felt a small ache in her chest and a weight drag on her shoulders as she watched him writhing on the bed.

Gendry groaned and he opened the his arms to her. She smiled and took her place on her side with him wrapped around her. He groaned again but this time in comfort as he nuzzled his head against the back of hers. She felt his warm breath against her scalp and closed her eyes. "Let me in next time," she said again.

"It's my job to take care of you. You shouldn't have to take care of me," he mumbled to the back of her head. His voice was throaty and it sounded painful for him to speak.

"We should take care of each other," Arya responded, shifting around to face him.

"That isn't fair, you shouldn't have to, I should take care of you," he repeated.

"No. We should take care of each other," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"I can't. It's too heavy," he said with a chuckle. "I don't want to share that with you. I can't share everything with you. I mean, I haven't even told you I kissed her," he garbled out.

Arya laughed, "you mean that six year old who kissed you? You told me about her."

"Nah, not her..." Gendry said as he tried to maneuver his arms under his head, then pulled the pillow to his head and buried his face in it.

"Wait, what?" she asked, a pained puzzled look came over her face, and Gendry's low and heavy breathing was her only response. "Gendry?" she asked again and she nudged him in the shoulder. He grumbled at the touch and began to snore. She poked again and he rolled over to the other side. She thought over her options.

_I had to convince him to take NyQuil. _

"Really?" she asked herself as Gendry snored. She got off the bed without disturbing him and walked back to the living room to study.

Oddly enough, it was hard for her concentrate.

_**AN:**_

_**Writing smut is interesting because I can write a scene where one person farts on another person with ease, but if I write the word 'manhood' or 'member' I get weirded out. **_

_**Other awkward/terrible things Gendry could have said after sex were "Yahtzee!" or "That was great Sansa." **_

_**Thanks to for helping me construct my haiku with ease. They made it so I didn't have to sit around and clap like a jackass. **_

_**Remember, always rinse a pot of Mac N' Cheese if you don't get to washing it right away. Also, thank you for reading my weird ass story that devoted time to dish washing. **_

_**I had some private messages and a review on the topic of Sansa x Tyrion and it will be on the way soon(ish). So that is something to look forward to. Moreover, I am getting closer to writing a 'companion' story to this fic which will focus on those two and their relationship. It would feature Arya and Gendry in supporting roles as Sansa and Tyrion have been in this fic.**_

_**Next time – Our couple deal with Gendry's medicated admission and Arya makes a call she has been putting off for a while. **_


	17. Beauty - Part 5

**Beauty – Part V (or allergic to all other women) **

**May 6th 1988**

**A Father **

Daughters were a different sort of beast than Ned Stark was used to raising. Things were straightforward with Jon and Rob, and he always knew what to say or do to make things better. So far, he had made Sansa cry four times, and once Arya didn't talk to him for a week because he didn't want to play 'fort' with her. Cat had no better luck with Arya. She could quell Sansa by offering to let her daughter brush her long red hair or show her how she did her make-up. Arya had no interest in any of that. She was a quiet, shy girl, but Ned began to notice something: she actually had a lot to say, on almost everything. When she heard a conversation that interested her, she would sit and watch, her eyes darting between his face and Cat's, hanging on every word. Every once in a while she would even look like she was going to speak up but didn't.

_I think she realized about half of what she says gets her a time out. _

It was Friday afternoon and Ned had home earlier, so was waiting for his children to come home. Rob and Jon would be home later in the afternoon, both going to stay at the playground and play after school, but Arya and Sansa were expected soon.

"Hello!" he heard, from what he assumed was his eldest daughter, as the door opened. He heard the pattering of small feet as Sansa rushed into the kitchen. "Where's mom?" she asked, popping her head back and forth.

"She's upstairs in her room," he answered, grinning at the excitable girl as she ran past her father, her backpack still attached to her. Ned waited for his other daughter and was surprised when she didn't appear within a minute or so. "Arya?" he called and walked out to the hallway.

She stood motionless, with her small blue backpack open and resting on the floor in front of her. He remembered how much she insisted on getting the blue backpack and not the pink one like Sansa had. Her back was still turned him as he approached and looked over her shoulder to see her staring at a macaroni necklace, with some of pieces painted red and some others painted blue, resting in her hand.

"What do you have there?" he asked and Arya spun around to face him, trying to hide the necklace behind her back.

"Nothing!" she yelped as she gazed, wide-eyed at her father.

"Nothing? It looks like a necklace you made at school for Mother's Day."

"No, it's nothing, you must be hallucinating."

_Where'd she learn the word hallucinating at five?_

"Well, that's odd because I got a letter from your school saying thatwould be bringing home a necklace for your mother."

"That is odd," she said, tilting her head, trying to fake surprise, "you should send them a letter wondering why they would lie to you like that," she said, and began to back away from her father.

"Arya," Ned said, chuckling at his daughter, "why don't you want to give your mother her gift?"

Arya stopped, dropped her act, and pulled the necklace in front of her. With a sad little face she looked down to the jewelry and said, "because it's stupid. She won't like it."

"Oh, it isn't stupid," Ned said, walking towards and bent down on one knee to be at her level.

"It is. Sansa did such a good job on hers. Her class had glitter to work with!"

"Oh your mother will like yours too."

"No, she wouldn't. She doesn't like anything I do."

"Your mother loves you. She'll love the necklace."

"You promise?" she asked, looking up.

"I promise."

"Will you pinky swear? And mean it this time and not like the time with the fort."

"I promise," Ned said poking out his pinky in a ritual he was recently taught by Arya. As their pinkies wrapped around each other, Ned thought maybe he was getting the hang of this.

**May 9th 2004**

**Arya**

Her body ached as she drifted though a dark sea. The couch was her ship and lacked the lumbar support she needed for a pleasant voyage. She heard a siren call from reality and as something tapped slightly on the shoulder.

"Arya?" a raspy voice asked. "You okay?"

"Huh?" she said, opening her eyes to see Gendry peering over her with concern, and assumed that he had been asleep since they spoke last. Arya hadn't planned on sleeping on the couch but couldn't make her way to bedroom after Gendry told her that he had kissed another girl. Arya tried to place it out of her mind - it was probably just the ramblings of a rather sick and drug-addled mind blathering before passing out. As she studied him she could not ignore the nagging voice in her head that was relentlessly questioning him. She tried to wake him at dinner, but he rolled over at her nudges, so she ate without him. After she was done, she took care of some dishes, and went out of her way to bang pots and pans together as put them away. He still did not stir, so she poured herself a strong drink, and tried to study. Two strong drinks later, studying was not possible, but the voice grew, demanding she confront him on the issue. It was nearly midnight at that time, and when she walked to the bedroom to fall asleep. His warm body next to hers was usually a place of comfort, but now she couldn't stand to lay next to him. At some point she remembered getting and going to living room. She didn't remember falling asleep on the couch, but when she woke she knew it was where she was.

"You okay?" he asked again, squatting down to Arya's eye level on the couch, his nose still congested and his face clammy. "You didn't come to bed last night?"

She rubbed her eyes as she yawned ans stretched her body. "Yeah, I'm fine."

_Liar. Ask him what he meant. _

"Why didn't you come to bed?" he asked, standing back up and turning his head away, covering his mouth as he coughed

"I meant to," she said, forcing a smile on her face, "but I must have fallen asleep reading about..." she said and looked to where left off on her notes, "economic regulation. Not that stimulating."

_Liar. Ask him now. _

He looked around the room and noticed the tall glass that he could tell was filled with Rum and Coke. "Was it productive?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, it was productive! You expect me to study about economic regulations sober?!" she asked.

"I guess," she laughed a bit in a shrug. "It's only six in the morning, want to go bed?" he said, reaching his hand out to help her up.

_Fucking ask him. Fucking ask him. Ask him who he kissed. _

_** Don't be stupid, he didn't cheat on you, he was rambling while he was high on NyQuil. If he said he spent the last three years being a pirate would you believe him?**_

_ You can't know what he meant! ASK HIM!_

The battle raged but her face remain placid, or at least she hoped so. She then said, "Sleep sounds good," and took his hand. His body still felt warmer than usual and his hands were clammy. Once she was up they walked towards the bedroom at a glacial pace. He was moving better than yesterday, but there was still a wobble in his step.

Once in the bedroom Arya, decided against pajamas, just taking off her jeans, and joined Gendry, who had already crawled under the covers and lay flat on his back. Arya got on the top of the covers, since there was more than enough heat in the room, plus warmth from Gendry, for her. "Night," Gendry said, his voice already begin to fade, "or more like morning," he chuckled.

"Night," Arya replied without a thought and rolled to her side. The bed was far more comfortable then the couch, but she tossed and turned as sleep continued to eluded her.

_Who could it be? Margery? I think she had a crush on him in high school. Maybe it was Brienne? They're pretty close. Was it Sansa? Fuck, it was Sansa._

_** Relax. It was no one. **_

_ You don't know that! _

_** I don't have to know anything. Gendry would have told me. **_

_ He can keep so much bottled up though! Always trying to protect us!_

_ **...You mean me?**_

_ I mean us, you, Arya! You're arguing with yourself about pronouns now! He may have fucked Brienne, or Sansa, or Margery, all at the same time, and you're getting on my ass about grammar! Fucking focus!_

_** He does hold back sometimes. And his twisted logic would keep something from...us...if he thought it would protect...us...**_

_ See what I mean!_

Oddly enough, Arya did not manage to sleep much that morning. She attempted to find some peace but could not shake her restlessness. Around 8:00am the sun was fully up in the morning sky and room was bright even through the closed blinds. Gendry still slept next to her, deeply snoring.

_Just poke him hard in the stomach, wake his ass up, and ask him!_

_** Poke him hard in the stomach? After he violently threw up yesterday?**_

_ He'd be fine...probably..._

Arya rolled out of bed, stripped off the rest of her clothes, and tossed them into the hamper. On the ceiling above her dirty laundry hung her personal calendar, a small gift given by the Political Science department to its students. On Tuesday, written in Sharpie, was the department picnic, a reprieve she was looking forward to. However, she noticed something else written in small black letters under today's date. Mother's Day.

_Fuck! Gendry is nailing whorebags and it's fucking Mother's Day!_

With another load placed upon her shoulders she trudged towards the bathroom. She flipped the switch on the bathroom wall and got in the shower, turning the water as hot as possible. It took a moment until the water got to her liking, where it would wonderfully burn against her skin. When Gendry would shower with her he referred to this temperature as 'fucking scalding', but it felt perfect running down her spine. After a couple of minutes of 'fucking scalding' Arya's skin began to turn pink, steam enveloped the room, and she began to think over her problems. She remembered talking to Sansa earlier in the week and her reminding Arya to send a card, or at least call their mother. At the time she considering sending a card, like she and Gendry did at Christmas, but with exams it got lost in the mix.

_ You could make her a macaroni necklace and mail overnight. It might work. _

She doubted a pasta necklace would do right now, but it would probably easier for her to paint some macaroni, string it together, drive it two hours to her old house and drop it off at the front door, and drive away before anyone noticed than actually calling and talking to her mother.

_Okay, so not going to deal with the Mother's Day thing. It's a stupid holiday anyway. You have two more problems: final exams, and that fact Gendry may have a harem of women servicing him when I'm not around. _

_ **That isn't even close to what he said stammered in his fugue state.** _

_ He didn't say he didn't have a harem. _

She tried to twist the shower knob further to right, but the it was turned as hot as it could go. Arya knew she wasn't being reasonable, that even if he kissed another girl, that it was an embarrassing stupid story, probably involving some alcohol. What bothered her, what made her mind rattle against a cage of reasonableness, was the fact he had not told her. She told him everything, or he ferreted it out of her, but he held back some stuff, and this might be just the beginning of it.

After she showered and dried herself off, she decided to deal with the only problem she could: studying for finals. Last night had been less productive than she hoped and she had to make up for it now. Gendry would probably be asleep for a while, and that gave her time catch up on what she missed last night. She didn't plan on going anywhere else that day so she put on a pair of gym shorts and a gray tank top, then returned to the couch to study. On the coffee table sat the half-full glass of rum and coke from the night before. The lovely brown liquid floating in the tall glass tempted her. She tapped her foot a couple of times in thought, picked up the drink, walked it to the kitchen, dumped the stale beverage in the sink, and washing the glass in piping hot water.

The morning dragged along as Arya curled up on the couch with open books around her. She had finished up studying on public policy and moved on to environmental politics. She was paging through a chapter on the Kyoto Protocol as she heard the familiar rattle of Gendry opening the bedroom door. The clock read 11:30am, and she then realized that Gendry had not eaten in since yesterday morning. "You should eat something," she said to him across the room.

"That sounds good, I'll make some tomato soup," he said and lurch towards the kitchen with his bare feet dragging on the carpet.

"No," she said strolling over and standing between him and kitchen, "I'll make you some tomato soup."

_What are you doing? That douche probably fucked Sansa three times before he went and found that Wendy girl and fucked her four times!_

_ **No he didn't and we'll talk about what he may or may not have done when he's capable of walking in a straight line.** _

"Really?" he asked looking up at her with his pretty blue eyes, those damn eyes that that looked watery and swollen in his current state. "I'm going go take a quick shower. I feel disgusting."

"That makes sense, you look disgusting," Arya joked, poking him in the shoulder.

"I love you too," he said, staggering away.

His words rattled around her head as she went into the kitchen and took out a can of tomato soup.

_He loves you, he loves you, he loves you..._

She could feel that she was near the point of biting through her bottom lip and felt she might leave a divert in the tile with her rapidly tapping toe. She turned away from the heating soup and padded softly towards the bathroom. Gendry had thankfully left the door open and she peeked inside. The shower curtain was slightly askew, and water spattered out onto the floor. Arya pushed further into the bathroom and saw him leaning against the shower wall as the water ran down his head and trailed down his back. Living with Gendry meant that she saw him naked all the time now, in less-than-sexy poses like he was now with his body slumped against the wall, his forehead rubbing against the linoleum, looking gaunt and malnourished. Though he could not see her staring, Gendry must have felt her presence in the room as he tilted his head up towards her. "What's up?" he asked, still with those with fucking blue eyes that could make her melt.

"Oh, ummm," she stammered, "you wanted tomato soup?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice," he said turning off the water, "but I can make it if you need to study."

"No!" Arya shouted and surprised Gendry. Calming herself she followed up with, "no,  
I can make it."

"Are you okay?" Gendry asked, stepping out of the shower and drying off.

"Yeah, I'm okay, don't worry about it," she stuttered out as she turned out of the room.

"Ya sure?" she heard Gendry yell at her, but he ended up barking out a cough at the end. She ignored it and luckily he didn't yell again.

Ten minutes later Gendry sat next to Arya on the couch, a bowl of soup in his hand and a spoon in the other, as he methodically began to sip the red paste. His hair was still damp since he had not taken the time to dry it properly, and he was wearing a green flannel pair of pajama bottoms and and white t-shirt.

Arya attempted to study, but still lacked any focus, and found herself unconsciously leering at Gendry more and more. It took him several spoonfuls of soup until he finally noticed her tight gaze on him.

"What?" he asked her when their eyes met. Arya looked away as she heard the noise of him scooping more soup into his mouth.

"Nothing," she muttered, trying to fake studying again as she aggressively paged through a book.

"I don't think so," he said, placing his soup on the coffee table and leaning towards her. "You worried about exams?" he asked and, she felt his hand crawl up her back in an attempt to relieve her stress.

"No! I'm fine!" she yelled and whipped her body away from his arm. Gendry removed his hand as she screamed and his eyes widened in shock.

"Okay, I'm sorry," he said picking up his soup and walking as quickly as he could to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?!" she screamed again, then regretted the anguish in her voice.

"I'm going to back to bed, I'm tried, and I don't want to distract you," he said, exiting the kitchen without his bowl.

"You're not distracting me," she growled at him.

"Yeah, I am," he said, walking back to the bedroom and leaning against the wall as he went.

_Oh smooth, not only did you not get any answers, you scared away your sick, and now guilt-ridden, boyfriend._

Arya wasn't sure how much time had passed since Gendry left, but knew she had gotten through three pages in her notes. Now not only was her mind buried in a flurry of ever-growing paranoid fantasies, but she had shooed Gendry away. She had hoped that he would stay on the couch with her today after he told her he had only kissed her, and that he couldn't even kiss any other girls because he is in fact allergic to all other women. As she thought of that, another woman's number appeared on Gendry's cell phone caller ID, but she was fine seeing the name 'Mom' appear on the small LED screen.

She picked the phone up off the coffee table and flipped it open, saying, "Hello."

"Hi Arya! He isn't feeling any better?" Willow asked. Arya called Gendry's mom on Thursday when Gendry's nagging cough turned into a scourge upon him and she was probably calling to see if he was feeling better.

"Nah, he is still feeling crappy. I made him some tomato soup a while ago like you suggested. So far its stayed down," Arya responded, tossing her pen to the side, happy to hear Willow's voice.

"Oh, that's a shame. Is he sleeping?"

"I think so, he at least went to the bedroom after lunch. Yesterday I caught him trying do the dishes. I thought I was going to have tie him down."

"Oh, Gendry. He's such a handful sometimes. When he was younger and stayed home sick I would have to nag at him to make him stay in bed. Once I had to give him NyQuil to make him go to bed when he had the chicken pox."

"That's what I did! It worked wonders!" Arya merrily gossiped. A moment later Gendry appeared, walked towards Arya, and appeared relieved to see a smile on Arya's face.

"That my mom?" he asked as his voice crackled in pain.

"Yeah, it's her," she answered, "but you should be in bed."

_Actually you should be comfortably laying on this couch, letting me rub your shoulders as your pledge your unyielding devotion to me. But, NOOOOO, you have to be an asshole and not remember whatever gibberish you said last night, nor are you able to read my mind. _

"Is he up?" she heard Willow say over the phone, but didn't respond, trying to coax Gendry back to bed with her stare.

"Let me talk to her," he said, glaring at her and reaching out his hand. A seriousness entered his graveled voice and it occurred to Arya that he would take the phone from her if she didn't give it to him.

Relenting, she handed him the phone and he snatched it from her. "Hello?" she heard Willow's voice again.

"Hi, Mom," he said, still standing in front of Arya.

"Oh! Gendry! You sound terrible!" she heard from the phone pressed against Gendry's ear.

"I'm doing okay. Arya is doing a good job taking care of me," he said, looking at her quickly. Arya couldn't make out what Willow said next, but Gendry replied, "did you get the card?" She responded and he said, "Good. Well, I just wanted to say happy Mother's Day and that I love you." Gendry listened to his mother for a moment and rolled his eyes, "okay, I'll go back to bed," he said passing the phone to Arya.

Gendry began to walk away as Willow said, "Oh, he sounded terrible!"

"Yeah, he does," Arya said, as she watched Gendry slump back towards the bedroom.

"Well, I hope he feels better. I should get going anyway, you have exams tomorrow don't you? Are you ready for them?"

_Geez, I have another mother. _

"I'm getting there," Arya answered. "I should get back to it though."

"Oh! Don't let me keep you! Good luck, but I am sure you'll do fine!"

"Thanks. Have a good night," she said, hanging up the phone. Gendry had finally made it to the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

_Okay, fuck this, I can't take this anymore. _

Arya got up and briskly made her way to the bedroom and threw open the door. The room was dim with the blinds still shut. Gendry was laying on the bed when she entered and his eyes snapped open as she threw open the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked, putting his head up.

"We have to talk," Arya said in a stern voice as she began to pace in the space in front of the bed between their dressers.

"Okay..." Gendry said, sitting upright to face her. His eyes moved over her body as she continued to pace without a word.

_Who the fuck did you kiss? _

_ **No**. _

_ What the fuck did you mean last night? _

_ **No, too vague.** _

_ Did you fuck Sansa? If you did I will fucking geld you! _

_** No, too direct and paranoid. And he may not know what the word geld means.**_

"Well," Gendry said clearing his throat with a cough, "I guess I could get us starting with a topic on my mind. That being you've been really weird today."

_Okay, he's being sarcastic again, he is feeling well enough for this. _

"Okay," Arya said, desperately trying contain her many emotions so she could at least make her question clear. "Last night, before you passed out, you said you kissed another girl."

"I did?" Gendry said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you did, and some other stuff. You were pretty fucked up but I heard you say you kissed another girl who wasn't that six year old." she said, her stride increasing and her pace quickening with each word.

"Ummm," Gendry groaned watching her walk back and forth until his eyes widened in realization. "Ohhh," he said and scratched the back of his head.

"Ohh? Ohh? Ohh is not the answer I wanted."

"Sit down Arya," he said, patting a spot on the bed next to him.

"No, I'd rather not," she said, turning her head back to him each time she reached the end of a 'lap'. "And you saying, 'sit down' is something else I didn't want to hear."

"Okay," he said, taking a deep breath, stopped by a stuffed nose, and looked down at the bed. "I didn't tell you this before, because I was asked not to and I knew it would make you flip out at the time."

"At the time? Is there a particular time that is worse to kiss another girl!?" Arya yelled, stopping her pace and stared down at him.

He looked up to her and said, "Yeah, there was. When we were apart my freshmen year you were a fucking basket case!" he yelled, his voice breaking at the end. He swallowed some phlegm and took a deep breath. "If I told you I kissed Brienne, you would have freaked out at the time. You told me you were having weird dreams about mutilating her genitals."

_Fuck, I do tell him everything._

"You kissed her freshmen year?" Arya asked, still glaring at him.

"Yes," Gendry nodded, "I kissed her once my freshmen year. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it."

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" Arya said, relaxing a bit and sitting on the bed.

"Because Brienne asked me not to. She didn't want anyone to know about it."

"Why did you do it?" she asked. Gendry moved his lips but words didn't come out, and he looked away from Arya in a moment of thought. "Well," Arya said and tapped her fingers on the bed. "Why did you kiss her? Were you forced to or something?"

"Forced to?" Gendry chuckled, "no, we were not forced to kiss at gun point or something like that."

She felt the urge to pace again but she stayed on the bed. "Then why did you do it?"

"I," Gendry began to open his mouth, but then quickly closed it. "I can't tell you," he answered.

"You can't tell me? You can't fucking tell me? Why the fuck not?!" she screamed as she leaned towards him.

"Because I promised her I wouldn't, but fucking NyQuil saw an end to that."

"Well that's not fucking good enough," she said standing up and, for a moment, towered over him.

"But," Gendry stammered, taking a deep breath, the argument defeating his already sick body, "it should be." Arya said nothing in response and allowed him to finish. "Do you trust me?" he asked looking into her eyes.

She didn't have to think about the answer, it came out instantly."Yeah, I trust you."

"I kissed Brienne over four years ago, and I did it...to..." he said moving his head back and forth searching for a particular word, "to help a friend. I won't lie and say it was a meaningless kiss."

"What the fuck does that mean?" she said, furrowing her brow.

"It means it wasn't some drunk thing I did at a party, or I was dared to, or something like that. My friend needed me to kiss her, and for it to mean something. And I did it for her because I'm her friend."

"But why did you kiss her? What happened?" she asked.

"Does it matter?" he asked.

"Yeah, it does," she said, nodding in agreement with her own statement.

"I can't tell you," he said, guilt clear on his face.

"Why?" she asked, again frustrated with the loop she was now in.

She knew he wanted to say that he couldn't answer her, but instead said, after another agonizing moment of thought, "I can't tell you because I promised Brienne I wouldn't. Why I kissed her is really, really, embarrassing to her," he said, shaking his head, "kind of funny though. Funny sad, but funny," he mumbled.

Arya began to shift on the bed, unsure what to do. Gendry kissing Brienne once, now four years ago, and didn't bother her that much. He was right: at the time, she would have freaked out. Not knowing why still caused her discomfort. That there is a reason he would kiss someone, and not be able to tell her, was unsettling.

"Arya," he said, reaching out to hold her hands, "I love you, and I wish Brienne felt more comfortable with herself and I could tell you what happened. I'd be breaking a promise to a friend." She continued to look into his eyes, but she remained silent. "But, if it's that important to you, I'll tell you," he said, removing his hands. He was a sweaty mess, but his eyes were focused on her. He'd tell her if she asked. She could find out why he did if she wanted to, she trusted he wouldn't lie, and she knew there was a good reason.

"You kissed her once as a friend, to help her?" she asked, repeating what she had heard.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"And you would tell me readily but Brienne would be embarrassed, and you don't want to betray her trust?"

"In a nutshell," he nodded, in agreement with her summary.

"Okay," she grimaced, "you don't have to tell me,"

"You sure?" he asked.

"No. It's okay. If it's that important to Brienne, I can be okay with that, I guess," she sighed.

"Thank you," Gendry said, moving closer. "It means a lot to me."

"You had to kiss her?" she asked again, still confused. "There wasn't any way around it?"

Gendry scrunched his face, pondering the best way to answer, "I didn't have to kiss her. But, she needed me to," he said with a pained expression, clearly not liking holding this back from her.

"If you told me, would I understand?" she asked.

"Completely and you'd laugh," he answered without hesitation.

"And you would have told me if she was okay with it?"

"Totally," he said. Arya let everything sink in and was surprised how she felt. She didn't like it, she'd prefer he be allergic to all other women, but she trusted him. If he told her he did it to help his friend...she accepted it...even if it didn't make sense to her. She knew if he told her it would make sense and that she'd be okay with it. So him telling her wasn't needed if it was that important to him to keep his promise.

"Hey, I love you." he said taking her hand in his.

_It doesn't matter. I'm his and he is mine. _

"I love you too," she said, taking a deep breath as reality rushed back to her. Gendry looked woozy sitting up after a long conversation. "You need to lay back down," she ordered as she stood back up.

"And you need to study," he countered.

"I guess," she said, rolling her eyes. She looked over him for a moment and determined he was well enough for the couch, and decided she should just ask and not pussyfoot around. "Hey, since you kissed a girl four years ago, can you join me on the couch? I'll study better with you there, even if you're napping."

"I think I can do that," he said with a grin, and they made their way towards the couch. "You're going to use that 'you kissed a girl' line to get things out of me, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. What are you? Stupid?"

The rest of the evening passed by without note. Gendry spent most of it resting next to Arya on the couch, his feet placed on her lap, as she finished up her studying. Afterwords they relaxed with some TV and dinner of grilled cheese and tomato soup. Arya had even forgiven Gendry so much they she took the grilled cheese that she badly charred on one side. He was quiet throughout dinner, so Arya found herself rambling about school work, and he sat stoically. It made sense he would be quiet, his throat was still bothering him, but he seemed further away.

Later that night, they stood together, brushing their teeth in front of the bathroom mirror. Gendry wasn't sure if he would be going to work tomorrow, but was taking some NyQuil and would try to make the best of it. He still seemed very distant, and the NyQuil wasn't helping his drowsiness. "Feeling any better?" she asked, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"Kinda," he said to the mirror, and forced a small grin. There was still guilt in his eyes from what she went through in the day, but there wasn't any awkwardness between the two of them now.

They lay in bed later, Arya on her side, resting in his strong arms. His breathing was still heavy against her hair, but he was sounding better. "If you don't feel better tomorrow, please go to a doctor," she pleaded in the darkness to him.

"I will. And if I'm not up when you leave for your exam, good luck."

"Thanks," she said, nuzzling deeper into his grasp. "It isn't fair. Exams shouldn't be at nine in the morning."

"No, they shouldn't," he mumbled staring to fall asleep. Arya closed her eyes and knew she needed to get a good nights sleep too.

"Last night," Gendry said out in the dark, "I wanted to tell you something else, but I didn't."

"You did?" she asked.

"It's so heavy though," he mumbled barely coherently, "I don't want you to have to deal with it. And there's nothing that can be done about it. It's just fucked."

"You can tell me anything," Arya said, and kissed his hand, which was resting near her head.

"I tried to call my dad once, after he left. My mom gave me his number," he said and Arya jolted at the word 'dad'. "Some chick picked up the the phone and I hung up."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"I'm not, I wasn't anything. I wasn't angry, or sad, I was numb. I waited three years to try to talk to him and I wasn't surprised there was some chick. After waking up every morning for three years angry at him, wanting to beat him to death for what he did to my mom...and me...it was easier to not give a damn."

"Is it easier? Not feeling?" she asked.

"It is, but it won't be forever," his voice broke and Arya wasn't sure if it was from emotion or the flu. "One day, my mom or some other person will call to tell me my dad is dead and maybe I won't feel anything. Maybe I won't care that my dad died." He took a deep breath, "and that's the worst thing of all." Arya was silent and she didn't know what to say, or if she should say anything. "I'm sorry," he said softly, a sob in his voice.

"For what?" she said turning around to face him. It was dark with the lights out, but she could him begin to tear up. "You shouldn't have to deal with that. It isn't your problem."

"Yes, it is," she said, stroking his hair.

"I love you," he said, and inhaled deeply as the NyQuil took him. Arya rolled to her other side and repositioning herself in his arms, knowing she had to get to sleep too.

_** The next thing she heard was a ring. Her phone was on her bedside table, vibrating as it rang. She looked to it and saw that it read 'Sansa.' She answered the phone, saying, "hello?"**_

_** "Arya?" Sansa answered, her voice unstable as she cried. **_

_** "What?" Arya said. **_

_** "Mom's dead," Sansa said. **_

_** "What?!" Arya asked again to no response. Gendry was not behind her and Sansa could not hear her. She was spinning in the darkness she usually found comfort in. There was a deafening silence, she screamed, but no noise came out. **_

Her eyes snapped open. She looked at her clock and it read 11:57pm and Gendry was peacefully, although loudly, snoring behind her. Her cell phone was not on her bedside table, she had left it on the kitchen table that night.

She was tempted to wake Gendry, it'd be nice to have him there with her, but he needed his sleep. Moving out of his arms, she rose from the bed and exited to the living room. The apartment was poorly lit from the outside world. As she passed the kitchen table she lowered her hand and swept it across the top until she felt her phone.

She walked to the couch and sat down and her breathing increased as scrolled through her contacts and selected 'HOME.' The phone began to ring, and ring, and she didn't except an answer. Her parents were probably asleep and wouldn't answer the phone at this late hour, but she had to try. There was a beep and she heard her father say, "You've reached the Stark residence. Sorry we missed your call, but please leave a message at the tone and we'll get back to you."

Arya heard the tone and couldn't speak. Her finger hovered over the "END" button for a moment, but she couldn't.

"Hi...ummm...it's Arya. I know it's late, but I just wanted to say..." she began to stammer until there was a break in the line.

"Arya?" she heard her mother say.

"Hi," she responded.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine," she said, "I just wanted to call and wish you a happy Mother's Day."

"Ohhh, thank you," her mother said in surprise.

"Yeah, I got in there at eleven fifty eight, right under the wire," she said with a half giggle.

"I guess so," her mother replied, laughing a little as well. "How are you honey?"

"I'm okay," she said, with another laugh, and she felt a tear begin to roll down her cheek. "I have finals this week, but after that I am done."

"That's good to hear," her mother said, "how's Gendry?"

"Oh! He's been better. He has a bad stomach bug. Hopefully he'll be better tomorrow." There was a silence and Arya didn't know what to say or do. She wiped the tear from her cheek and felt her hand twitch and her mouth dry up.

_What if I say the wrong thing again..._

"Well, I am sorry for calling so late." She stammered.

"Oh, no, that's okay." her mother replied.

"I should get to bed, my first exam is tomorrow at nine."

"Oh...I guess you should." her mother said, sounding disappointed, and which surprised Arya. "It's good to hear from you Arya," her mother said.

"I love you, mom," she blurted out and felt tears fill both her eyes.

"I love you, Arya," her mother responded softly.

"Have a good night,"

"You too, honey," she responded and Arya hung up the phone. She could feel the tears stream down her face and she began to laugh a bit.

As she closed her phone she heard a noise and looked up to see Gendry standing there. He stepped into view and without a word placed his hand out for hers. She took his open hand and got up from the couch. As they walked back towards the bedroom Gendry groggily said, "I'm proud of you."

_**AN:**_

_**So, the last chapter and this one were intended to be together when I started, but I realized I had a really juicy cliffhanger to work with if I wanted. So I thought, it works out well and maybe I'll get some reaction, and I got some. **_

_**I was surprised how many people thought it was Sansa. I mean it could have been Sansa, but I didn't hint that way, to my knowledge. I am so interested, going forward, how people will react to the things Sansa does, because I can think of at least one awesome thing and a couple of very annoying/neurotic things that I know for sure she will do. She is a rather flawed character, which is why I like to use her. She is the exact opposite to Arya, a surrogate of their mother at times, but loves her Arya. I would say if you have already passed judgment on her to keep an open mind. She is growing up and might surprise you...but yeah...she is still Sansa. But I do love hearing your opinions! It is fun to know people are reading and reacting.**_

_**Also, there was a review that hoped was worried I was going to break Gendry and Arya up. Truthfully that didn't occur to me until it was suggested but it sound like an interesting idea and I liked it. **_

_**There is so much more to that Brienne/Gendry story. I'm not going to just tease you with that. **_

_**Thanks to Thursdaynext88 for proofreading. She makes looks at my burnt grilled cheese and scraps off the black parts. **_

_**Next time – We flash back to a fateful night when Arya is inspired by a young couple, Gendry and Arya talk about their future, and Gendry get's Ned's opinion on the matter. **_


	18. Beauty - Part 6

**Beauty – The Sixth Part (or the other option was a lobotomy)**

**November 4, 2000 (or that night they ate brownies)**

**Honey Bunny **

It had been a while since Arya been this happy. She wasn't depressed when Gendry was away at school without her, but she wasn't happy either. She felt numb most days, counting down until the next time she would see him. She was never one to overly plan...well, anything, but she remembered having her ever entire calendar marked with large G's in Sharpie on the weekends Gendry would be in town. She tried multiple times to convince her mother to let her go to Madison by herself and stay with Sansa for the weekend. Of course she would be staying with Gendry, but her mother didn't know that for sure. There had been so many shouting matches over letting her go for the weekend, and all that Arya got was a sore throat and grounded. None of that matter now though, she was free, with Gendry, watching Pulp Fiction, there wasn't much else she wanted in life at the moment.

_Except for maybe another brownie. _

The screen in front of her showed two people as they embraced in a deep, sloppy kiss, full of love and spittle. "See! That's a good couple!" Arya yelled and covered her mouth afterward.

_ Wow! I'm loud! Those brownies are good!_

"A good couple? They're about to rob a restaurant." Gendry replied, his arm wrapped around her. They sat on the small couch situated under her loft. When they first moved in they wanted to put the couch on the other side of the room, but Sansa didn't want to move her dresser to Arya's side, so they settled on under the loft. Arya didn't like it in the beginning, but now she found it cozy. The TV lightly glowed about two feet away as they snuggled comfortably on the couch.

"Hey, spoilers!" she shouted. She sat to his side, but was leaning her body against his, wearing her favorite hoodie. It was wonderfully warm, and she shifted the sleeves to cover her hands.

"You've seen this movie at least four times," Gendry responded flatly, wearing a freshly washed black shirt and some sweatpants. He did an okay washing his clothes, but it didn't have the same lavender scent to it, but she was beginning to adore the new scent.

"Still, I might not remember that they are about to rob the place and then not show back up until the last ten minutes!"

"I guess," he said, sinking deeper into the couch. The way he was leaning she realized that he was avoiding his right shoulder because of discomfort, much like how she leaned on him to avoid friction on her freshly tattooed ass.

"Let's ignore their profession for a moment." Arya explained, "They're a good couple because they love each other and have the same goals."

"So, it doesn't matter that their goal is knocking over liquor stores, it matters that they love each other and have similar interests?" Gendry asked and kissed the back of her head once he finished asking his questions.

"Basically," Arya said and looked over the pair on the screen. The intensity they had for each as they discussed sticking up a coffee shop was intoxicating to her. It was hard to determine if she had just not noticed it before or is it was the pot marinating in her body.

"Do we ever find out their actual names?"Arya asked Gendry.

"I don' think so...no wait, her name is Yolanda I think and Jules calls him Ringo at the end but I don't his name is Ringo."

"That sucks for him," Arya snorted.

"Why's that?"

"He could have been called John, Paul, or George, but he got Ringo - what a bummer." Gendry chuckled a bit as Arya focused back on the movie, and began to examine their hands.

and noticed a small golden ring on 'Pumpkin's' left hand.

"Are they married? He's wearing a ring."

"Uh, they are I assume," Gendry said, as the cute young couple politely advised everyone that this was a robbery, asked for them to be cool, and warned that if they weren't, they execute every last motherfucking one of them.

"You guys are so lucky, you get to wear a simple little ring, not a gaudy ass diamond."

"You're against diamonds?"

"Not necessarily, I'm against stupid gaudy rings, and..." she strained her brain to properly articulate her thoughts. _"And even if the ring is pretty, everyone gets a diamond. A wedding ring should be special somehow, I think." _And thenher mouth betrayed her as it remained open and her tongue moved to say, "Don't get me a diamond when you propose. Get me something else." A moment passed before Arya realized what had just uttered. It took another moment for her shoulders to tighten and her back to move up away from Gendry.

_Did I just say that? What the fuck! Goddamn stupid tasty brownies! _

The idea of marriage had never entered into her mind until this year at school. Sharing half her room with Sansa meant she dreamed of having Gendry as her roommate more then just her bunk mate. To be with him every day, to always have him there in the morning, and fall asleep next to his stupid ass every night. And, at some point, she realized what came after that.

"Should I now?" she heard him say from behind her. He continued to rest comfortably on the couch but now gave her an amused look. He wasn't angry at her, but was actually taking pleasure as she twisted in a gust of awkward wind.

"Oh fuck off! Stop smiling like that!" she said, shoving him in his chest.

"Why should I? Maybe I'm smiling because I wouldn't mind asking."

"Really?" she asked, desperately trying to conceal her excitement at that statement and she saw that there was sincerity in his pretty blue eyes. "Yeah...if you want to...I mean, you certainly don't have to..." As she blathered his smile grew, but there was still honesty in him.

"It's okay, I'll keep that in mind," he said, opening his arms to her, suggesting she sit back down.

"...Good, or you could forget everything I just said." she said, trying to bury her shame, as she nestled against him. He was warm, and when she rested her head against his body she could hear his heartbeat, and his chest would raise her head up and down slightly.

"Nah, that's okay," he said with a chuckle, "it might come in handy."

**September 1, 2005**

**Mr. Baratheon**

Gendry never had a problem like this. Normally he would talk to Arya about any problem, but, in this case, she was the problem. Or maybe he was the problem. Or maybe there wasn't a problem, and he was just looking for a problem. Maybe the problem was so big he couldn't see, or maybe it it was so large it eclipsed everything else, leaving him unsure if he could even view it without blinding himself.

It was a lazy Thursday evening as Gendry tortured himself. At dinner he was barely able to hold up his end of the conversation, for a third straight day by his count. Arya seemed happy to fill the void, her new job was keeping her content although it was just administrative work. She went on about the woman named Kathy who was a terrible gossip and Gendry could only reply with "yeps," and "uh-huhs." After dinner he appeared comfortable, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, he couldn't he remember which, sitting back on the reclining portion of the couch. He was watching the evening news quietly as Arya sat on the other side of the couch, reading a book, he couldn't think of the the title. He couldn't think of anything, it was getting harder to breathe as weight built on his chest and he couldn't stop his restless mind from pounding away in his skull.

There was no subtle way to bring up the topic, and his lack of creativity was tormenting him. He usually had a talent at manipulating Arya, to have her bring up what he wanted to talk about if he wanted, but every idea he had now was stupid, flawed, and pathetic. He found himself gawking at Arya, turning his head away before she caught a glimpse, as he grasped for the right words. Maybe there weren't any. Maybe he had to just say the obvious. Or maybe it was his own discomfort with the subject that annihilated his creativity. It was too late though, he was dazed for just long enough for her to catch him starring.

"Okay, what's wrong? You're stupidly starring at me like a horny zombie." For a moment he got to look upon her flawless face which held her tantalizing gray eyes, framed by short bangs of brown hair, and he blurted out what had welled up inside of him.

"Do you want to get married?"

"Huh?" she asked, as her head tilted up and to the back, as if hit by force of the question.

"Do you want to get married?" he asked again, and felt his fingers anxiously twitch against the couch.

"Huh?" she asked again, with a small grin on her face well she batted her eyelashes at him, and he realized she could sense his current state of unease.

"Oh you suck," he said, rolling his eyes and looked away from her gaze.

"Ohhh, don't be like that," he heard her say as she slid across the couch to him, a tiny sexy touch on her voice. He turned his head back her and she was next to him, her hand moving up his thigh and her mouth came next to his ear. "What was your question again?"

His hairs stood on end as her warm breath stroked his neck. His finger stopped dancing on the couch as his hand snaked its way up her back.

"What do you think of getting married?" he rephrased, a hitch in his voice from her index finger as it smoothed figure eights on inside of his denim clad thigh.

"You're not proposing are you? Kind of weak," she replied, kissing his neck after she spoke, and increasing the intensity of her dexterous finger.

"Arya..." Gendry sputtered, "I wish just wondering...I mean, if you wanted to talk about it..."

"Gendry," she said sternly, moving her finger up to run up and down the base of his cock, "relax." Finally it dawned on him what she was doing as he felt most of his stress ravaged body go limp in pleasure.

_Some parts go less limp. _

"So you're asking if I want to get married?" she asked.

"Mm-hmm," Gendry moaned in response, unable to keep eye contact as his head lolled back onto the couch.

"I think we're already married," she said, moving her hand back to his thigh, giving him enough concentration to look at her again.

"Are we now?" he asked, looking back into her deep gray eyes, intrigued by her proposition.

"Yeah. We might not have the paperwork, we have not had a holy man bless us, I might not be on your dental plan, but we are basically married."

"How so?" Gendry asked, his body shuddering as her soft strokes on his thigh turned rough as her hand clawed down his leg. His rampaging mind quieted as all the focus he could muster was place on her hand ripping at his jeans and her soft lips moving in front of him. If distracting him was her goal she was doing a good job it.

"Well, marriage breaks down to a three parts as I see it. One, we live together and share finances."

"We do, the rent check I sent out this month was from our checking account." Gendry said in agreement.

"Two, are in a monogamous relationship."

"Except on Tuesdays," Gendry said with a shitty grin, pride and excitement oozing off him at his ability to respond with something resembling a joke.

"And three, we share everything each everyone." They did, there wasn't a question there. Everything important was shared in one way or another sooner or later. Gendry nodded quietly but his body convulsed when her gentle massage turned a sudden grasp of his manhood. "And this, this is mine, I think I've made that very clear," she whispered into his ear, punctuating her statement by biting his earlobe, forcing him groan.

"Of course it is," he said with a chuckle, which caused her to increase her grip on him. He grit his teeth and whimpered, "Arya..."

His eyes rolled into the back of his head and at some point she began unzipping his pants. Her fingernails dug into his skin as she pulled his pants off, all the while continuing to his body. It was then that he finally noticed that she wasn't wearing any pants either and she was slowly inching her black panties down her legs. He wasn't going to stop her, but was about to get to get the necessary...equipment...but then she was on top of him and she slid onto him. "Fuck!" he yelped, in surprise at the sudden pleasure, and the lack of latex. His hand moved up to her hips, but she caught him on the way, and gripped him by the wrists. She rocked against him and moved his wrists above him and he gazed upon with astonishment at her absolute control of him. He easily could have stopped her, flipped her to the ground, or done anything he wanted to her, but her eyes, her wonderful lusty gray eyes stunned him and removed any strength from him and any remaining stress from his back. Her grip tightened as her pace quickened and there wasn't anything else Gendry could do. He bucked his hips into her, and they both grunted as they came. Arya released his wrists and he wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head against his shoulder. There weren't any thoughts left except for the desire to clean up.

He lay in bed later that evening, unable to fall asleep, but not wanting to move. Arya had thankfully removed all the stress from his body but his mind still wrestled with titanic notions.

_Am I...Are WE...financially secure enough? Can I make her happy...forever? Am I okay with just being with one girl...forever? Am I a terrible fucking guy for thinking that? What happens if things get rough? Will I just get up and walk out..._

Gendry rolled to his side and found Arya resting comfortably. He didn't think she was sleeping, but considering he wouldn't fall asleep without asking her answering his question, he was willing to wake her.

"Arya?" he murmured, rubbing the back of her neck with his knuckles.

"Yeah," she said, without turning around, arching her neck suggesting more touching.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that about, on the couch. It was amazing but sudden, and we didn't even use a condom."

"We didn't did we?" she responded, "well, I'm still on the pill, we'll be okay there."

"But, why?" he asked.

"You needed it. For the last three days you've had a trapped-in-your-head, sort of constipated look on your face, and you needed to clear your head. So couch sex was a good way to do that. The other option was a lobotomy. But, that's even more messy, and I don't get anything out of that," she said with a laugh. She was so amazing. She knew what he needed and gave it to him without a second thought. She even risked the incredibly low chance of getting pregnant to help him. But he realized something she hadn't done.

"You never answered my question," he said moving his lips to the back of her neck.

"You asked me a question?" she coyly asked and Gendry could feel her quiver in quiet laughter.

Gendry stopped kissing the back of her neck and moved his head away. Sensing she said something wrong she rolled over to face him. "Gendry, I would love to marry you," she said and kissed him. It was dark but he could make out a smile on her face before she flipped back on her other side. "Mm," she uttered lifting her head up so that Gendry could place his arm under her neck, and the other could wrap around her midsection. His fingers slipped inside her shirt and began to rub her stomach. Arya cooed softly and Gendry massaged until she went limp and he rolled onto his back.

His mind was still in a frenzy and he couldn't hold onto a thought for more than a minute. At some point his body finally succumbed to sleep and only decision he could make for sure was he was calling in sick to work tomorrow.

**The Next Day**

It was a long drive to Starbucks. Usually Gendry wouldn't drive two hours just for coffee, but it was the company he was interested in. It was a week ago that Gendry left a message for Ned at work that he wanted to talk to him sometime soon. Of course when Ned gave him a call the next day things didn't work as well as he hoped.

**Hi, Gendry. How are you?**

** I'm doing very well...Mr. Stark. And yourself?**

** Nothing I can complain about. What did you want to talk about?**

He froze, unable to spit out anything resembling the questions he wanted to ask, and realized it couldn't be done over the phone. So, he arranged to meet Ned Stark at the Starbucks back in Grafton at one o'clock, during Ned's lunch break. Gendry would have to take the day off but it'd be worth it. Arya knew nothing of his day trip to meet with her father. It wasn't as if he wanted to keep a secret, but he wasn't going for her, he was going for himself. It had everything to do with her and nothing to do with her at the same time, but either way he was going for himself. He needed to talk to Ned and it wasn't because he was Arya's father.

The parking lot was half full, and he spotted Ned's blue sedan sitting in the parking lot, and parked his own blue sedan in the adjacent spot. Starbucks sat in a mini-mall between a Cold Stone Creamery and a Noodles & Company, three well placed establishments that Arya and Gendry had visited on several date nights together. Gendry saw saw Ned, dressed in a green polo and casually sipping a drink, sitting at the table they always sat at. It was by the window for the view, and, as Arya quipped, a wall directly behind so no one could sneak up behind you.

_ Next to the window though does leave you open to a sniper across the street. I should let her know that, maybe after I ask her to marry me. _

He made his way across the parking lot and into the building. Ned noticed him instantly and called out, "Gendry," waving his hand in the air. Gendry thought of getting a drink for himself but then noticed a second cup of coffee at the table. He took a few steps towards the table and Ned rose to greet him, his hand reaching out, and Gendry firmly took his hand.

"Thanks for meeting with me," he said, sitting down across from Ned.

"I got you a coffee," Ned said gesturing towards a small cardboard cup in front of the young man.

"Oh, thanks," Gendry said, a took a sip. He preferred a little more cream, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. As silence enveloped the two Gendry continued his sip, wishing to buy more time. He had two hours to think of what he wanted ask, what he wanted to say, but still he couldn't phrase it. The questions where so simple they should be easy to ask he figured.

"So, Gendry, what did you want to talk about?" Ned asked, gazing at him, his familiar gray eyes moving over him, trying to determine why was at a coffee shop at lunch, talking with a man he hadn't truly spoken to in several years. Arya had reconnected with her mother and father, but she hadn't seen them since they moved in together. This was attributed to busy schedules and a fear Arya still held of saying the wrong thing. When she spoke to her mother, it wasn't for more than five minutes at a time, and she avoided going back to her old home, knowing there was no way to stop the screaming if it started there. Things had gotten better, but nothing was fixed, so everyone was just ignoring what had happened.

"Thanks again for meeting me," Gendry said, cleverly not answering the question, and took another sip. Ned's eyes narrowed as Gendry evaded the question, using the coffee as his accomplice. After his sip, he wiped his mouth, and looked at Ned, who wished to have an answer to his question.

"So, I asked to meet you today, because..." he said, elongating the syllables, "I think I'm going to ask Arya to marry me."

"Really?" Ned asked, and a small smile slowly swept across his face.

"Yeah," Gendry replied absentmindedly. Silence fell over them again as Gendry did not go into more details. Besides idle small talk with the owner of the jewelry shop in town, this was the first time he admitted out loud his plan.

Filling the silence Ned asked, "So, did you want to ask my permission?" It was a reasonable assumption, but it was ultimately wrong.

"No," Gendry said, shaking his swiftly. Ned furrowed his brown and tightened his gaze as he recoiled at the unforeseen repudiation of his contest for his daughter. Sensing he needed to explain Gendry continued with, "Well, I'd love to hear what you have to say, but no, I didn't ask you here today to ask permission," he explained, wincing as he spoke, feeling as if he digging himself a hole that he saw now way out of.

"So, what am I doing here?" he asked, and Gendry could hear his foot anxiously tap on the ground, another quirk Gendry was familiar with.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you," he stammered, trying to remove insecurity from his voice, "how do you know when you're ready?"

"What?" Ned quickly asked, unsure of the question, and grew more irritable.

"Well, what I mean is, how do you know when you're ready to marry someone? To commit like that?"

"Why did you want to ask me that?" Ned asked.

"Because..." Gendry began, his voice wavering underneath what had to admit, "because I don't have anyone else to ask," he answered.

Ned's face instantly changed as Gendry uttered the truth, seeming to understand why Gendry was there. He wasn't there because he wanted to be, he would rather be at his home, with his father who hadn't abandoned him ten years ago, but that wasn't possible. Ned Stark, in this coffee shop two hours from where Gendry lived, was all he had, the only man he could talk with. "Ohhh," Ned sighed, stopping his anxious foot tapping, and his face relaxed as he looked at Gendry, who looked away feeling a blush rise on his face, and took another sip of coffee while staring at the table. Seconds ticked by without a word and Gendry grew more uneasy, more self-conscious. He was toying with the idea of darting out the door to avoid any more awkwardness, but stopped that thought when he heard Ned ask, "what exactly is your problem?"

Ned had an inviting smile on his face, covered slightly by his beard, but his eyes had a focus on Gendry, the man who wanted to marry his daughter. "Truthfully I'm not even sure if there is a problem," Gendry began, "I just don't know."

"Don't know what? If you want to marry Arya?" Ned asked.

"I do." Gendry quickly replied, "I want to marry her, I'm just a afraid I'm not ready, that she's not ready." Ned nodded and causally sipped as he listened. "We still have student loans we have to pay off and paying bills is a lot easier now that we have a shared account." Gendry rambled.

"You two have a shared bank account?" Ned asked in surprise.

"Yeah, about four months ago we got a checking account together." Gendry answered, flicking his hand in the air to shoo that issue away. "I know I shouldn't be worried about money, but I want us to be financially secure before we get married."

"Money isn't romantic, but it's still important," Ned opined quickly, but stopped himself as Gendry went on.

"And, things have been screwed up with you guys, I don't want to cause any more problems with Cat, or with you for that matter," Gendry said, rabidly gesturing his hands towards Ned as he spoke.

"My wife feels terrible about what happened and she really misses Arya. Whenever she is comfortable coming back home, she is welcome, and so are you."

"That's good to know."

"What else is bothering you?" Ned asked, leaning back in his chair in an attempt to relax, looking comfortable speaking with him.

_Fuck, Arya had it great. Is this what it's like to have a father who gives a shit?_

"And, I, just," Gendry began to mumble off, unsure how to properly phrase the next part to Arya's father. He didn't want embarrass or offend the man who was helping him deal with his concerns.

"What?" Ned ask as Gendry abruptly stopped his tirade.

"Just, it's kind of personal," Gendry said, looking away from Ned as he spoke.

Sensing his discomfort Ned said, "It's okay, I won't tell anyone else." Gendry still was looking away when Ned and heard, "especially Arya," come from her father.

Taking a great exhale Gendry, still against his better judgment, he admitted, "It's just... I've only been with your daughter. I don't want to be with anyone else, but once you get married that shuts that door forever."

_Even if I don't want to go through the door, knowing it's closed changes things. _

He looked at Ned and he didn't seem surprised at his statement, or even betrayed that Gendry would consider ever not being with Arya. Maybe it was saying it out loud, but in that moment all he wanted to do was have her with him. "That's reasonable," Ned said slowly, then painfully continued. "And I wish I could tell you that once you get married, every other woman in the world becomes plain and boring, but they don't. But, you'll be able to handle it."

"Thanks," Gendry said with a chuckle and Ned cocked his head, clearly puzzled why Gendry thanked him.

"Thanks?" Ned asked.

"For telling me the truth," Gendry laughed.

"So," Ned said, "are you just unsure if you're ready to marry her?"

"I guess," Gendry said without thought, "I'm afraid I'll fail her or...I'll leave her."

"You won't do that." Ned said quickly, knowing what Gendry was thinking, what was really bothering him, "he was my friend Gendry, but he was a fuck up."

_Did Ned just say fuck? I've never heard him say anything beyond "fudge cookies!"_

"...you're nothing like your father, even if you're starting to look a little like him." Ned looked away after that and Gendry heard him sigh.

_If I marry Arya, that means I'll be his son. And that means his best friend fucked me up. _

"Is it terrible that might be the best thing you could have told me?" Gendry asked.

"I guess," Ned shrugged, the thought of his former best friend, and how he destroyed his family, clearly bothering him.

Deciding her didn't want to force Ned to deal with the issue of his derelict father Gendry said, "It's just, I didn't think it would be this complicated. I thought it would be simple."

"Want to know something?" Ned asked, leaning in. Gendry noticed that his beard was in need of a trim as he leaned his head across the table as well.

"Sure," an he coolly answered, to hold back is intrigue.

"It's never simple, and you're never sure, and if you think you are, you're fooling yourself. All you can do it try your best. And, not to inflate your ego, I think your best will be good enough for Arya."

"Thanks," Gendry said, looking down at the table, unfamiliar and uncomfortable with this kind of praise. Arya loved him but most of her compliments came peppered with words like 'stupid' and 'asshole.'

Ned leaned back and asked"Out of curiosity, how serious are you Gendry? Are you still thinking about asking her? You have a ring already?" he trailed off. Gendry reached into his pocket and brought out the box holding the ring purchased earlier that week, and placed the mahogany container on the table. Ned moved cautiously towards it, not wanting to offend Gendry by grabbing at it, and when he said nothing he opened it to find a white gold ring, with a red gem and a purple gem.

"No diamond?" Ned asked.

"Yep, she told me she wouldn't want one."

Ned sniggered a bit, "that sounds like my daughter" then closed the box.

They talked for another couple of minutes, Gendry telling him about his work, and how Arya was doing better lately. Ned talking about how Jon was doing well, had actually told told his family he was living with a girl, how Bran would be home for Christmas, and how Rob had meet a new girl. After a few minutes Ned looked at his watched and said, "I don't want to cut this short, but I do need to get going."

"Oh totally, I wouldn't want to keep you," Gendry nodded in agreement. "Thanks for meeting with me."

"Of course, any time," he reassured Gendry as they both stood up and faced each other, both uncertain on how to proceed from here. Gendry made the first move though, raising his both his hands, and Ned smiled as they briefly hugged.

"Thanks again, it means a lot."

Ned nodded and began towards the entrance as Gendry looked at the box still on the table. "And Gendry," he heard Ned say as he tilted his gaze to him, "you didn't ask, but I would thrilled if you married my daughter," he said with a grin and walked out the door. Gendry smiled at the vote of confidence and left a minute later.

The ride home was quick, his mind no longer full of doubt. He didn't know if he would be like his father, if would fail Arya and himself, but there was only one way to find out. And if Ned thought he could do it that was worth something. The day turned to night and as the sky turned dark around him Gendry's mind now puzzled over the perfect way to ask her. He thought of possibly setting up his old SNES and challenging her to a round of classic Mortal Kombat. Or maybe watching Gremlins and asking her as they watched. There was a nature trail nearby, with a view of the river that Arya liked, that might be a good spot. Nothing felt right though.

_ Those fell like good idea for other people, but not something for Arya. Arya wouldn't want an event, she wouldn't want a princess charming to bend on a knee and profess his love, she'd just want him to ask. _

He walked into their apartment heard Arya rustling around the kitchen. "Hi!" she yelled as Gendry was still devising a plan of attack.

"Hi!" he yelled back, as he slipped off his shoes and walked towards the dining area. Their new apartment had an entire area for the table next to the kitchen.

"I hope you're in the mood for mac and cheese and hot dogs, because that's all we have left that I'm capable of making. We should go shopping tomorrow," she said as she merrily bounced toward him, kissing him on the cheek quickly, before returning to the stove.

"You have a good day?" Gendry asked, surprised to see Arya this excited on a night she would cook. Most of the time Gendry made the meals and they cleaned up together, but since he was doing 'overtime' today, Arya said she'd make dinner.

"Yep, fucking Kathy called in sick so I didn't have to deal with gossipy bullshit," she chortled. "How was your day?" she asked, opening a blue box of noodles and dumping them into the boiling water.

He sat down and watched her work, her bare feet on the white tile, her amazing figure covered in a jeans and a red hoodie, her hair held back in a short pony tail. He wanted to be with when she was forty and hopefully could make more than mac and cheese - he wanted to teach her. He wanted to sit on the couch on lazy Sunday afternoons and talk about their stupid work problems. He wanted to spend Thanksgiving with her and his mother, as they ganged up on him about taking out the garbage. And he wanted to go to a Stark family Fourth of July, barbeque in the back with Ned, listen to Cat fret over potato salad, and see Arya with them again. It was all he wanted, and he could have it if just asked...no maybes about it.

_What are you doing? Just go ask her. _

He snuck behind her and wrapped his arms around her. 'So, I guess your day was good?"

He took one hand back and reached in his pocket, then pulled the small wooden box out. He pulled in front of her and opened it slowly. His breathing slowed and he felt her body shudder at the box and tighten as he opened it. "Arya, will you marry me?" he whispered into her ear. A moment past and he again doubt himself slightly.

_ Maybe she didn't want this? Or she wanted a more 'romantic' proposal?_

But then she reminded him that she was his Arya. "Of course, stupid," she said with a laugh, and Gendry could tell she was looking at the ring. "You didn't get me a diamond. You remembered." She took the ring out of the box and held it in front of her face, the light darting off the red and purple jewels. "Why ruby and..." she mumbled off.

"Amethyst," Gendry finished her thought. "Those are our birthstones. Or at least that is what the lady at the jewelers told me."

"Ohh," she whispered as her thumb rubbed the white gold ring. Gendry moved his hand up her arms to the ring and took it out of her hand. She seemed dazed, so he moved his left hand up to hers and placed her fingers flat, and he took the ring and slipped it on her finger.

They were in their kitchen, holding each other tight, as some macaroni and cheese cooked. There were other ways to do it, other ways to ask her a question he already knew the answer to, but this was right for them. He loved that he was holding her right now and planned on doing that for the rest of his life.

**AN:**

**Originally I had Arya talking about her ring preference on the night they got stoned, and there was some interesting back and forth with Sansa on that, but it was a really long chapter and it seemed out of place. So we got to flashback of that here. **

**If you ever want to learn about yourself, get a little drunk, write a sex scene, and read it the next day. **

**A recent review noted that things have gotten more serious over time and less fluffy. That is 100% true and my intention. When you're young, you have problems for sure, but you things are more simple, but then you grow up and you have to deal with life. So, it is less fluffy, but there will still be some fluff here and there. My goal is to show Arya and Gendry in a devoted, loving relationship, dealing with their problems (and actually in the following section often the problems of those around them) in the most humorous way possible. Some chapters will be funnier than others. I'm always trying to figure out the right balance between humor and the tone I am trying to set, and since this chapter was Gendry uncertain of his future, and more importantly himself, nothing funny came to mind. But, for example, the next chapter which I have already started on is much more fun and rather sweet. Not that anything important is going to happen in the next chapter or anything... **

**A continued thanks to ****Veridissima a****nd brazilian guy for your reviews in the ASOIF section. I've come to the conclusion that people who speak Portuguese are great reviewers. (For that too make sense you need to know that Veridissimia lives in Portugal, that Brazil's official language is Portuguese, and that Portuguese is a foreign language. I think that covers all my bases.) And of course thanks to everyone else for reviewing. It is a thrill to get an e-mail, look at my iPhone, and know someone gave enough of a crap to post something about my story. **

**Very random thought: I just caught some first season (not series, I'm in America) of 'Skins' on Netflix. The entire time I kept on thinking, "Gendry is a wonderful puss hound." **

**Also, thanks to Thursdaynext88 for continuing to Beta and over looking the fact I slammed her favorite Beatle. **

**Next time – Sansa doesn't like thunderstorms, Arya needs Sansa to sign some paper work, and it turns out Brienne can fold origami flowers. Beyond that, nothing much else, you should probably skip it. **

**Oh yeah - Eles se casam. Pergunto-me quantas pessoas conseguir isso traduzido. **

**Hopefully that came out the way I wanted and I didn't say something stupid like "but the monkey stole my dildo!" (Ou o macaco roubou meu dildo!)**

**All that, and more in Beauty – Part 7 (or like having an enema)**


	19. Beauty - Part 7

**Beauty – Part 7 (or like having an enema)**

**August 1st 1992**

**The Little Sister **

Arya loved storms. She loved to be in her cozy house feeling the world violently swirl around her, to look outside and see the trees bend to the side, and to hear the rain pound against the windows. It was relaxing to be surrounded by chaos as she calmly read a book. Of course, that's not how her mother saw it. There had been a severe thunderstorm warning issued for Ozaukee county earlier in the afternoon, and since the storm began to ravage outside, her mother asked that Arya come down from her room to the living room. That way, if they had to go to the basement quickly, she would be one floor lower.

_ I could have said no, but I didn't think it'd be that big of a deal being downstairs and reading. But now I realize I'd rather be sucked up in a tornado than listen to Sansa._

"Okay...mhhmm..." Sansa mumbled to herself, chewing on her pale pink fingernails, gripped by indecision, as she surveyed her work. Her long red hair was in a braid that she played with when her fingers weren't by her mouth. Arya sat in jeans and a black tank top on the couch reading her book, as Sansa stood in front of the TV, positioning various stuffed animals on either side of the floor. They were the witnesses in the wedding she was preparing. Arya sighed at her ridiculous sister and went back to Orwell.

**Sexual intercourse was to be looked on as a slightly disgusting minor operation, like having an enema. **

_What's an enema? Mom or Dad would probably know, but I don't think I want to ask them about that. I'll ask Jon later. _

Rob and Bran were lucky they were at friends' houses when the sky began to rumble, and Arya could tell Jon wished he had been out of the house too. He awkwardly sat on the far end of the couch, playing his Game Boy, in front of his half-sister setting up stuffed animals to witness a fake wedding, which was hardly a fun afternoon for a fifteenth year old. His leg was fidgeting as his thumbs placed Tetris blocks in place on the screen. Arya wished Gendry was here with his Gameboy and link cable because then she could play with Jon, or maybe the three of them could go play Monopoly downstairs away from Sansa. Her dad as home too, he sat in his recliner off to the side, and Arya was sure he was secretly happy to be relaxing today, rather then doing chores outside. Her mother was in the kitchen, preparing something for a dinner, pork roast she believed.

A lightning flashed outside the windows, lights flickered, and the house vibrated as thunder crashed all around. Arya sighed slightly as the world shuddered around her and she looked up to her sister whimpering at the ruckus. Sansa had stopped organizing her imaginary festivities and stared out the window, her fingers nervously twitching, and her teeth chattering lightly. "It's okay, Sansa," she heard her mother say from the kitchen, "did you want to go downstairs with me?"

Sansa broke gaze from the window and looked to Jon and Arya on the couch; the former had returned to his game and the latter gave her cold stare.

_Geez, you're 11 years old Sansa, and you're afraid of a little storm._

"No...I'm okay, Mom," Sansa stuttered, arranging stuffed animals. Although she wasn't paying much attention, Arya couldn't help but notice all of the stuffed cats were on the right and the stuffed bears on the left. She rolled her eyes at her sister, her mind aching just watching her work, and returned to the story.

**She would lie there with shut eyes, neither resisting nor co-operating, but submitting. It was extraordinarily embarrassing, and after a while, horrible. But even then he could have borne living with her if it had been agreed that they should remain celibate. But curiously enough it was Katharine who refused this. They must, she said, produce a child if they could. **

Arya liked the book, it wasn't like anything she had been assigned in school, and she knew her mother wouldn't approve of it if she actually saw what her daughter was reading. It was challenging not only to understand but to comprehend how someone would put themselves through something like that, to be married to someone you would never love, but still be obsessed with having a child. She didn't understand, which was frustrating, but as she watched Sansa arrange fake wedding decorations to sooth her own fears, maybe she would never want to understand marriages.

"Okay, almost ready," she heard her sister say and moved her focus back to the wedding. A large bear, wearing a suit in fact, now sat in front of the guests, and Arya assumed he would be the priest, or...

_What is that word? Ummm...Officiant I think. Another thing I'll ask Jon when I have a minute. Enema and officiant. "The officiant spent a lovely afternoon getting an enema." I think that makes sense. _

A sudden gust of wind battered against the windows, startling Sansa again, and she again nervously whimpered. "Sansa..." her father began, putting down the newspaper he was reading, "sure you don't want to go downstairs?"

Sansa again looked to at Arya, who was once again lazily reading to her book, enjoying the noise of tree limbs whipping against the side of the house. "No, I'm fine, Dad!" Sansa said, unexpectedly raising her voice. "Besides, I'm almost done, and I've put so much effort into this." That was true, Arya had come downstairs about twenty minutes ago, and it looked as though Sansa had been at her planning for a while before that. It was a grand display Arya had to admit, considering it was being done by a terrified eleven-year old. On one side of the living room sat seven bears of various colors and sizes. Across from them were twelve cats, most of them brown, arranged in two rows of of six. In front of them sat two vases, one filled with bright yellow marigolds and the other brilliant white snapdragons, which their mother picked earlier that week from her garden. Between the flowers sat the bear, who Arya assumed would be marrying the couple, but then she realized something important.

_ Wait, who is Sansa going to marry. Earlier she said she wasn't going to be in the wedding for some stupid reason. And there doesn't seem to be bear bride or a cat groom. So...she isn't going to ask...no...no...no..._

"Arya," she heard her sister say, with a broad grin across her face, trying to garner sympathy with her dimples.

"No!" she curtly shouted, knowing exactly what her sister wanted from her.

Her father again averted his eyes from his reading, this time looking towards Arya, and she heard the Tetris game pause as Jon looked over as well. "You don't even know what I'll ask!" Sansa said, mimicking an intimidating tone and posture she had seen from their mother.

"Yeah! You want me to be in your stupid wedding!" she yelled back. From the other room, she heard the sound of her mother's footsteps.

Sansa face turned sullen, her freckles less pronounced as she scowled, and yelled back, "So! I need a bride and a groom! It won't take you and Jon too long!"

"What now?" Jon asked as he poked his head up from the Gameboy, clearly ignoring the usual sisterly shouting in the house, and only noticed his name was spoken.

"What?! No way! I'm not going to fake marry Jon! He's my brother!" Arya shrieked in disgust.

"Arya, I can't! I'm the wedding planner! I can't be the bride and wedding planner! Just pretend he's not your brother!" As she finished the sky lit up again and she yelped in terror.

"Girls, keep your voices down," her mother said, fully entering the room, her voice low, but ringing with authority as both looked towards her. Her father also looked to her, and continued to sit, allowing her mother to have control of the situation. "Now, Arya, you could spend a couple of minutes playing with your sister."

"But, that's not fair! I shouldn't have to marry my brother because my sister can't deal with stormy weather!" Arya yelled, rising from the couch, and squinting at her mother in fury.

_Why should I be punished because Sansa can't deal with a little rain!_

"Wait, what now? I have to marry Arya?" Jon asked, confusion in his eyes at his sisters' squabbling, and his step-mother trying to quash Arya's attempted revolt.

"It will be fine Arya, your sister has been working on this for an hour now, so just play along and then you can go back to your room."

"Really?" Arya asked, suspicious of her mother's motives. "Promise?" she asked, walking towards her mother and placing her hand out to shake on the agreement. It seemed like the thing to do to make it a binding contract. Her mother looked down at her daughter, whose head didn't go much higher than her waist, and placed out her hand daintily as they struck their deal.

Sansa continued to squirm as her mother and sister hashed out the details of the agreement, the world still spinning in graceful violent around the house and she couldn't appreciate it. After she shook her mother's hand she turned to Jon and said, "C'mon, let's get married."

"What? No!" Jon stammered, not liking this agreement at all.

"It'll be quick and then we can go back to our rooms..." Arya mumbled and then realized the flaw in her plan. "Mom, Jon can go back to his room too, right?"

Before her mother could answer, her father said, "Yeah, he can back upstairs too." Cat nodded in agreement and went back to the kitchen.

_ Clearly the odds of getting killed by this storm are low enough that they will 'risk' our lives to keep Sansa calm. Couldn't we just drug her or something? With, ummm, chloroform, I think that's the stuff. "The officiant gave himself some chloroform before getting an enjoyable enema." _

"Okay..." Jon said, standing up and walking towards Arya. Sansa's face changed from panicky to ecstatic as her bride and groom walked down the aisle together, passing by on-looking bears and cats.

"Okay," Arya said rolling her hand in the air, signaling they should begin, "let's get this over with."

"Well, that's not a very good tone, but I guess it will do. Besides you two can't walk down together, Jon will be waiting here for you and you'll be given away by your father!" she squealed, looking happily to her father, who sheepishly smiled and walked towards the growing wedding party.

"Okay, daddy will be here," Sansa said taking Arya by the hand, and scurried past Jon and animal guests. "And so will the bride. And when the music started playing you'll walk her down the aisle!"

"Music?" Ned and Arya asked simultaneously.

"Of course! The bride can't walk down the aisle without music!" she said, shaking her head at the obvious ridiculousness of their question. The father and the bride exchanged glances quickly, still puzzled by the wedding planner. She walked towards her altar and Arya noticed next to one of the vases was a 'Mr. Mic' - a playschool voice recorder. "Okay ready?" Sansa asked, and all three nodded, still bewildered by what was happening. Sansa pressed play, and a recording of her own voice humming 'Here Comes the Bride' played.

**Ba Ba Ba Ba! Ba BA Ba Ba! Ba Ba Ba Ba!**

Arya was instantly filled with regret, and despair covered her face, as did Jon's, and she lacked the will power to look up and see her father's face.

_ Wait...I didn't hear her record this earlier today...did she just have this laying around? _

With her eyes closed, trying to hide from the awkward torment of her sister's humming, she felt a tug as her father took her by the hand and began walking down the aisle. Arya opened her eyes to see Jon, avoiding eye contact with her and Sansa giddily waiting her arrival. As she reached the altar she felt her father let go of her hand, and took a couples of step back, leaving room for Arya and Jon to stand next to each other. Sansa turned off the music, no longer paying attention to the wind whipping the the house or the cracks of thunder.

Sansa leaned down and picked up the officiant bear, and placed it in front of her face, and in a deeper tone of voice bellowed, "Dearly beloved..."

"Sansa, what are you doing?" Arya asking, trying not to look the bear in the eye as she talked.

"I'm the wedding planner! I'm not the priest. Duh!" Sansa explained condescendingly, changing back to her voice, but still with the bear in front of her face. She cleared her throat and the bear began again, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man, Jon Stark, and this woman, Arya Samantha..."

_Fucking hate my middle name._

Sansa stopped, realizing she didn't want to use the same last name for her, and her eyes wandered across the room until she noticed the animals beside the bride. "Arya Samantha Kitty, in holy matrimony."

Sansa's face was hidden by the bear and she luckily could not see Arya grimace and Jon roll his eyes, as the bear turned to groom and said, "Jon, do you take Arya to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?"

A long pause occurred as Jon stood dumbfounded, stupefied by the talking bear marrying him to his sister. "Well-l-l-l-l?" the bear asked.

"Umm, uhhh...I do?" Jon asked and answered at the same time.

"Good," the bear happily nodded, his wobbly heading moving up and down, and then turned toward Ms. Kitty. "Now, Arya, do you take Jon to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?"

From behind Arya heard the distinct noise of her father holding in some laughter at the situation. And, like her future husband, the bride answered in the form of a question. "Sure?"

"Good," the bear said as Sansa moved her body down, while holding the bear up, to reach for a small open plastic container holding two small rings. Each had large blue butterflies on them, and Arya recognized them as being from top of the cupcakes their mother got from the store for the Fourth of July. Sansa continued to fiddle with the rings, struggling to grab them both while holding the officiant. Arya and Jon stood there awkwardly, the bear gawking at them with its black toy eyes. "Okay," the bear said, as Sansa returned her face behind the creature and lowered her voice again. "Now, Jon, please place this ring on her finger," she said, holding the ring in one hand, holding the bear's paw near it as she handed the ring to the groom. Jon took the ring out of the bear's paw and turned to Arya, and, for a moment they made eye contact, but quickly looked away. When his hand reached out to hers to slip the ring on her finger, they both held back groans of discomfort. "And now, Arya, please place this ring on Jon's finger," the bear instructed, with Sansa's face still hidden behind the bear. Arya still had the wherewithal to hand Jon the ring, and he put it on himself.

With the rings on they stood there staring at the bear, standing as far apart as they could next to the 'altar.' The bear continued to stare vacantly, and Arya realized the problem. "We have the rings on," she said with a sigh.

"Oh, you do?" the bear said, as he obstructed Sansa's vision. "Well good than! Then it is my pleasure to pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

"No," Arya said quickly, lowering her voice to match the bear's.

"Sansa, they don't have to kiss..." Ned said from behind, still watching the ceremony.

Setting the bear down, Sansa exclaimed, "But they have too! Or else they aren't married!"

"That's not how it works honey," Ned explained, trying to calm his daughter.

"But, Dad! They have to kiss! That's how it goes!" Sansa said, beginning to fidget in rage at their lack of understanding, or as she remembered the storm raging around them.

"I'm not going to kiss my brother, it's weird!" Arya said, shaking her head.

"Well, just pretend he's not your brother!"

"I can't do that, I've know him forever." Arya said, looking to her father for support, who seemed just as taken back as her.

"Pretend that he isn't your family, or maybe your cousin, and you're just kissing cousins." Sansa suggested.

"Not much better! Still really weird!" Arya screamed.

"Sansa, they don't have to kiss," her mother said as Arya saw her walk into the room. "It was still a nice ceremony."

"NO! They have to kiss!" Sansa said, looking to Jon and Arya for support. In her sister she saw rage, and confusion at not being understood, and Arya could relate to that. Her head began to ache at her sister's shouting and the growing embarrassment of the situation.

_And I might be standing here until I kiss him. _

"Jon," Arya snapped, "kiss me quick and we can get out of here."

"What?" Jon sputtered, surprised by her statement.

"Fuck it," Arya muttered under her breath, hoping her parents wouldn't hear, as she grabbed the back of Jon's neck and brought his face down to hers, barely grazing their lips together.

"Urgh," Jon moaned at the sudden movement and whipped his head away, as did Arya after their lips met for a moment. Ned and Cat both gasped a bit at Arya's sudden display, but she didn't pay it any attention. She was married now and could get the hell away from her increasingly annoying sister.

"Okay, we kissed," Arya grunted, angrily wiping at her mouth.

Sansa smiled, and picked the bear back up, and it proclaimed, "I now present Mr. and Mrs. Stark!"

Ned chuckled and began to clap slowly, as did Cat, neither sure what to do about what they just witnessed. Arya stalked back to the couch, grabbed her book, then ran up the stairs.

She was finally free to get back to reading, but as she passed the bathroom a good idea came to mind. She went into the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush, squirted a large glob of toothpaste on it, and began to vigorously swirl it in her mouth. As she moved the brush from her molars to her tongue she heard a laugh and turned to see Jon at the door, laughing a little. "I had the same idea," he said, joining her in the bathroom and beginning to brush his teeth as well.

Arya stepped to the sink and spit out a wad of blue foam, then grabbed a small cup to rinse out her mouth, as Jon continued to brush. She placed her blue toothbrush back on the stand and something dawned on her as she looked at her brother in the mirror. "I don't think I ever want to get married."

"You don't?" Jon asked, his voice garbled as his toothbrush was still in his mouth.

"No, not if it's like that," Arya explained as he finished and placed his toothbrush next to hers.

"You mean you have marry your brother?" he chortled.

"Well, yeah, that isn't a good place to start. But, she just spent an hour and a half preparing something we rushed through in three minutes, and she didn't see most of because a bear was in front of her face. It doesn't seem worth it."

"So, you'll never get married?" he asked.

"Maybe I will," she said, looking down to the sink, watching water drain down. "But, not like that."

"Well, did you want to come in my room, play some Nintendo or something?" Jon asked.

"Sure!" Arya said, happily bopping her head as they headed toward his room.

"Yeah, it'll be our honeymoon," Jon said lightly trying to joke about what just happened, until a second later they both stopped moving.

"Ew," Arya said, looking up at her husband/brother.

"Yeah," Jon responded looking back at his sister/wife.

"Maybe, later?" Arya asked, not looking him in the face.

"Sure," he said, moving swiftly to his door and closing it behind him.

_ I think I need a shower now too. Never make deals with Mom or Sansa again. _

Regretting some choices she made, but excited she was no longer in the clutches of her sister, she took her book in hand, and entered her bedroom, where the storm would comfort her.

**November 8h 2005**

**The Older Sister**

What Arya needed with her at 10:30am on a Tuesday morning was beyond her. Early last week her younger sister asked that she be free Tuesday morning to 'sign some paperwork' for her. She tried to get more out of Arya but she said it wasn't a 'big deal' and she should just meet her at civic center, in the lobby of the county judge. She wasn't up to anything, she didn't have work until 4:00 that afternoon so nothing was stopping her, and even if she were to 'sleep' over at his house that night, he'd be out the door by eight o'clock.

_Not to mention if Pod was staying over as well, he'd be up at 5:00am well. That baby can just not sleep. _

Of course, Arya didn't know anything about that, nor did anyone else in her family. Things had been strained with Tyrion before, and they were finally turning around to the point that she was considering introducing him to the family, if he wanted to. But, that was a whole other issue for another time, Sansa thought as she pulled into the parking lot outside the civic center, which also held the police station, the mayor's office, and office of the county court. She had been there once before to vote but beyond that she wasn't sure where she was going. It was a sunny autumn day, not particularly warm, but not as cold as it could be that time of year. Sansa had on a pair faded jeans on, her favorite pair because, not only did it have reasonable pocket space, but framed her ass nicely. This was paired with a blue hooded sweater from Old Navy with their logo on the front.

A strong gust of wind blew down the street, whipping fallen leaves into the air, and she stumbled as she walked, pushed by the wind. She increased her pace and made it to the front door, marked with a pebbled glass door with gold letters reading "Dane County Civic Center – Courthouse." The wind continued to blow against her, making opening the large glass door nearly impossible, but after her third pull the door opened and she snuck inside, the door slamming behind her. A small staircase lead her to the lobby, which had gray marble floors speckled with black and white spots, and pillars near the walls. Next to one pillar stood a tall familiar figure. Brienne sat a small bench, dressed attractively in a green blouse and long black skirt, with a wad of tissues in one hand and what looked to be a bouquet of flowers in the other. They clearly weren't actual flowers since some of them were pink, some blue, and a couple white with red polka dots. It took a moment, but she realized they were paper of some sort, folded to look like a flower, held up by green pipe cleaners. Sansa looked more closely and saw that Brienne was not only wearing mascara, which was good because she had amazing blue eyes, but it was running down her face as she was crying.

"Brienne?" Sansa asked, walking towards her friend, assuming that she was there because of Arya as well, but unsure why she would be crying. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at Sansa and had a wide smile on her face. "Oh hi! How are you?" she asked, wiping her eyes of tears before she caught Sansa in a big hug, squeezing her tightly against her large frame.

"Hi," Sansa said, recoiling at the sudden hug, but reciprocated after a moment, patting her on the back. "You okay?" she asked again, still wondering why she was crying.

"Oh, no, I'm fine!" she said with a big smile, "I'm just really excited! Gendry is picking up the certificate right now, and then I think we are going to go upstairs!" she exclaimed, then winced, realizing she was yelling in a court house.

"Okay, and what's with that?" Sansa asked, pointing towards the 'flowers' held in Brienne's hand.

"Oh, these, they're just something I made for Arya. It seemed fitting and she said she liked them." Brienne answered, holding the 'flowers' out for her to see.

"Okay..." Sansa began, still very confused, "So...we're going upstairs?" Sansa asked, trying to prod out more information.

Brienne looked confused for a moment and just as she was about to open her mouth her eyes darted as she saw Gendry appear around a corner, dressed up in a pair of black pants and a blue button-down shirt. "Maybe you should talk to Gendry..." she said, walking back towards the bench, obviously holding something back.

"Hey!" Sansa yelled towards Gendry, her voice echoing around the lobby, then walked quickly towards him. His face was freshly shaved, and for maybe the first time she noticed some product in his hair, a little gel that gave his hair a sheen.

_Did he get a haircut too?_

"Hi," Gendry said with small smile, that she could tell was hiding a much larger smile. "Thanks for making it!" he said, and for the second time in less than a minute, Sansa was unexpectedly hugged.

"Umm, hi," she said, less surprised this time, but more curious about what they were doing at a courthouse. As Gendry pulled away he quickly looked up and down Sansa's body, and furrowed his brow at what he saw. "Gendry, what's going on? Why am I here?"

"Huh?" Gendry said, his eyes widening at her question. "What did Arya tell you?"

"Nothing! Just to show up here because she needed me to fill out some paperwork." she answered.

Gendry laughed, as he rolled his eyes, and he nervously scratched his head, "of course that's what she told you_," _he said shaking his head.

"Gendry, what's going on?" Sansa asked, scrunching her face at him.

Gendry sighed, "Your sister is in the bathroom, down the hall, to the right. She said she wanted to touch up her make-up, but that was ten minutes go. So why don't you go help out and ask her what you're doing here. Oh! And tell her everything will be ready in ten minutes."

"Okay..." Sansa replied, turning around and following his instructions, before she stopped, and asked over her shoulder, "I'm here for a good thing right? I won't have to post bail or anything?"

"Yeah," he said with a chuckle, "You're here for a good thing." As she walked away she heard him walking towards Brienne and joining her on the bench. They began chatting as Sansa walked further down the hall until she saw a beige sign hanging over a door labeled "Ladies."

_Something good? Mmm. Probably not a trial, although I do know an attorney with a small case load. There is Arya, Gendry, Brienne and myself. Brienne said he was getting the 'certificate' and was holding a bouquet of flowers. Are they are about to get..._

Sansa was deep in thought when she reached a large brown wooden door, like most of the others she passed on her way down the hall. The building was old and she felt out of place in her jeans and sweatshirt especially when a woman walked of the bathroom in perfectly-fit black pantsuit and high heels. She held the door open for Sansa as she entered, and seemed to shake her head in disappointment at her. In the bathroom she could hear someone muttering to herself in a hushed tone, her voice raising every couple of seconds in frustration. She entered the room to see her sister, standing in the mirror, a mascara wand inches from her eye, her uneasy hand trying to properly apply cosmetic. "Arya, what am I doing here?" Sansa asked, disregarding pleasantries, since her sister was obviously not telling her something incredibly important.

"Fuck!" Arya yelled, dropping the mascara wand to ground. "Freaking scared me Sansa!"

"Sorry," Sansa apologized, walking towards as Arya bent down to grab the wand. She was wearing a sweater tunic with a v-neck in a similar shade of blue to Gendry's shirt, pleated black dress pants, and a simple pair of black flats. She also wore pale pink lipstick and some light blush. This was her sister, but a version of her sister that dressed up, which was peculiar to see.

"Arya, what am I doing here?" Sansa asked again, walking toward her well-dressed sister, whose skin was turning pink with anger over what Sansa assumed was a long battle with the mascara.

"Well, I need you to sign something for me," Arya said, standing up with the mascara wand in her hand, then stuck it back in the tube and placed it next to a small make-up kit, which was resting on the edge of the sink. Arya did not turn to face her sister but instead looked into the mirror and brushed some of her hair out of her face and behind her ears.

"And that would be?" Sansa asked, "Sign your marriage certificate?"

"Yep," Arya said, turning to her sister, snapping her fingers and shaking her fist.

"What?" Sansa asked.

"You figured it out with me having to tell you. I guess I owe Gendry five bucks."

"What? You bet on me?" Sansa asked.

"I didn't think you'd be able to figure it out."

"Why not? It isn't that complicated."

I_t did take me until I got inside and everyone was dressed up, but still, I got there!_

"I didn't think it would ever occur to you to elope in a courthouse." Arya said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sansa asked, betrayal stinging in her voice. Before her sister could answer, one logic conclusion came to mind, "You're not pregnant are you?!"

"What? Fuck no!" Arya cried, appearing to gag a little at the mention of pregnancy. "Why would you even think that?"

"Because you're eloping." Sansa explained. "Because you didn't tell me."

"I'm not pregnant. Don't say scary things like that."

"Well then, why didn't you tell me?"

Arya sighed, "Because, I wasn't sure you'd come if I told you," she said, her left arm shifting over to her right side awkwardly.

"Arya! Of course I'd come! It's my little sister's wedding!"

"Thanks," Arya said, obviously a little anxious, "I also didn't want you to out-dress the bride on her wedding day, and if I told you, I knew you would." Sansa couldn't fault her there, if she knew she was on her way to a wedding, she would have certainly 'out-dressed' both Arya and Brienne without even thinking about it. "In fact," Arya continued, annoyance in her voice, "I'm only in here touching up my make-up because Brienne was wearing more than I excepted."

Sansa reassured her, "You look great. And besides, Brienne has been happily crying in the lobby, so most of her make-up is all runny now."

"Good," Arya quipped, "well not, good. You know what I mean." Sansa rolled her eyes at her sister, who continued to look at herself in the mirror, occasionally looking back down to the mascara, deciding if she would try again. She looked happy, but out of place as her hand fidgeted with her hair, she smudged her lipstick by nibbling on it, and she tapped her toes.

"Why even get dressed up?" Sansa asked, "I think it fair to say it isn't your thing."

"It isn't. But still, we're getting married, it is a special occasion, getting a little dressed up isn't that big of a deal."

"Well, you look great," Sansa said with a smile, and Arya blushed at the unexpected compliment.

Sansa was suddenly filled with dozens of questions, and she wasn't sure why, but the first one she asked was, "what did mom say?"

"Nothing, we didn't tell her."

"You didn't tell Mom?" Sansa asked excitedly.

"We didn't tell anyone. The only people who know are you and Brienne. That way it would be fair. No one can be upset they weren't invited and other people were."

"Gendry's mom doesn't know either?"

"Nope, no one does."

"Actually, I'll just ask, why are you doing this?" she asked, wishing she had phrased it more gracefully.

"What?!" Arya asked, raising her voice as it echoed off the walls.

"I mean, why are you eloping?"

"Well, he proposed a few weeks ago and we started plan what we wanted to do, and very quickly we realized this was the best choice."

"Why?" Sansa asked, as a reason to avoid a wedding not readily in her head.

"Well, for one we didn't want spend thousands of dollars even on a small wedding."

"Oh, mom and dad would pay some, if not all of it."

"Mom and dad are number two. I'm not sure mom and dad would approve. I think they would, I hope they would, but I really don't know. If I were to tell them there might be another fight...and..." Arya said, her sentence drifting away from her, not wanting to finish the thought.

"There wouldn't be, Mom missed you so much,"

"That's what everyone tells me, and I bet it's true, but this is for Gendry and me, not for them. And if we got them involved, they would probably want a bigger wedding than we'd feel comfortable with."

"But, but, they wouldn't..." Sansa said shaking her head, not only disagreeing with Arya's assessment of her parents, but still grappling with the idea in next ten or so minutes her little sister would be married.

"I don't know if they would, but I don't want to risk it. Every time I thought of telling them I nearly had a panic attack, thinking that I would make everything worse by telling them. I don't know how they're going to react, but I know I want to do this so bad, and I don't want to have panic attacks over it."

"Panic attacks? Why would you have panic attacks?"

"Because I picked up a bridal magazine the other day and felt more comfortable the time Gendry and I got porn," Arya yelled.

"You and Gendry got porn?" Sansa asked.

"Not important " Arya rebuffed as she moved on. "We started talking about who we would invite and who we wouldn't, and realized we only wanted about thirty people, and those that weren't invited, like Aunt Lysa, would complain to mom until she told me to invite her sister."

"Oh, it wouldn't be that bad," Sansa said, patting her sister on the back.

"It would be though. Mom would probably want us to get married in a church, something neither of us want. Maybe Gendry's dad would want to come and my husband would beat his father to death on his wedding day. There would be so much preperation, so much time and energy, and I don't want to deal with that stress."

_Stress? Planning a wedding? Why would that be stressful? It'd so much fun!_

"Arya, I think you're being a bit dramatic," Sansa said, looking at her sister.

"Maybe, but it's something I don't want to go through. It isn't what's important to us. It's just a ceremony and a legal document. The way I look at we've been married for a while now."

"So, you don't want to a wedding at all?" Sansa asked, her tongue not understanding the words.

"I want a wedding, just nothing most people would think of as a wedding," Arya said as she looked at her sister, her face shifting as she thought of the right words. "Do you remember when you married Jon and me?"

"What?" she asked, not remembering what her sister was talking about.

"It was a rainy day in the summer, you had a whole big fake wedding for Jon and me," Arya explained, and Sansa began to recollect that afternoon.

_Rainy day? I thought the house would fucking fall down. _

"Okay, I kinda of remember..." she said as the most memorable part of the event popped into her head, "didn't you kiss Jon?"

"Yep," Arya said, nodding to her sister.

"Ew, why'd you do that?"

"Hey, you're the one that screamed at me until I did."

"I was young and I thought a storm was about to kill me," Sansa said defensively.

_ The rest of that thought is 'and seeing my brother and sister kiss would relax me,' which is a tad creepy._

"Anyways," Arya said, trying to get back to her point, "I kissed him to get away from your wedding. I was getting a headache watching you get that stuff all together, you spent so much time on it..."

"I didn't spend that much time on it..."

"You made music for it, Sansa." Arya pointed out. "I spent that whole time thinking you were out of your mind for taking any pleasure in that, and then I got roped into it, and kissing Jon was the quickest way out that I saw," she said, then paused. "I committed mild incest to get out of a fake wedding. How much do you think I would want to be part of an actual wedding?"

"I guess," Sansa said, looking away from her sister, considering what she said.

"Sansa," Arya said, putting her hand on her sister's arm, "I know you don't get it, I know it isn't at all what you would do, but this is what is right for Gendry and me. But, will you still help me out?"

She looked at her little sister, about to become Arya Baratheon, and knew she was right. "Okay," Sansa said with a smile, "if this is what you want to do, I'll be your witness."

"Even if you'd never get married this way?"

"Is that a problem? That I'd want a big, extravagant wedding?"

"Nope," Arya said, picking up the mascara again from where it was sitting next to the sink and raised the wand to her eye "I just think you're crazy," she finished with a snort.

"Don't use that, it touched the bathroom floor," Sansa ordered, reaching into her purse and took a small baggie of makeup out of her purse. "I'm the crazy one," she said, shaking her head, "that wand probably has pee on it now, and you want it to touch your face."

"It doesn't have pee on it!" Arya said, scowling at Sansa before she turned her head to to verify that she was right.

"Hey, over here," Sansa said, opening the black tube. "Tilt your head back and look at me," she said to her shorter sister. Arya moved closer, and looked up at her taller sister.

"Like this?" she asked.

"Yeah that works," Sansa answered and began to apply the makeup. Her mind went back to something Arya said. "What's important then, If it isn't the wedding?"

"Mhhm," Arya said, uneasy with the wand so close to her eye, "let's see, after this Brienne brought her camera, which is really nice, so we are going to take some pictures. And then I think we'll get lunch..." she said, and realized something she should ask. "Oh, did you want to come take some pictures with us and then get some lunch?"

"Sure," Sansa laughed. "So, that's more important than the wedding?"

"Well," Arya said, biting her bottom lip as she thought, "what's important is when Gendry and I get back home, and we'll be together."

"Just be together?"

"Yeah, watch a movie, play a game, go to bed..."

"Eww," Sansa said flatly, but grinned slightly.

"Well, that too, that's important" Arya said with a chuckle, "but what's really important is just being there."

"Just being there?"

"Yeah, just laying in bed together. Listening to the wind hit the windows, the leaves swirling around outside. Maybe falling asleep in his arms, maybe talking about stupid things...or real things. That's what's important...that's what I want. No dresses, no guess lists, no drama, just him."

"That sounds nice," Sansa said, finishing her task, then asked, "Are you looking forward to being Arya Baratheon?"

"Nope, I'm not going to change my name. I like being Arya Stark, and Gendry didn't seem to care one way or the other," Arya answered, biting her bottom lip.

"Mhhm," Sansa grunted, surprised at her sister.

"What? Is that not proper?" Arya asked, her eyes darting up to her sister's.

"No, actually I thought you'd take any opportunity to not be Arya Samantha Stark."

"Good point," Arya said, "I didn't consider that, maybe I could just change my middle name."

"Then again, you are mother's favorite little A.S.S." Sansa teased, winking at her sister.

"Oh, shut up! It's not my fault they weren't thinking of my initials!" she playfully shouted at her sister as she finished. "How do I look?" she asked, and for the first time Sansa thought for sure that her opinion mattered to Arya.

Arya looked amazing. Her soft complexion perfectly contrasted with her striking gray eyes and dark hair. She was stunning full grown woman, hardly her little sister anymore. "Beautiful," Sansa replied, "Now, let's go get you married."

**The Bride**

The ceremony went faster then Arya excepted, not that she minded. The judge, who was their officiant, was kind enough to perform the ceremony in his office, by a window with a picturesque view of a park across the street. Outside, people went about their daily lives, the wind blowing against them, but never knocking them over. Arya couldn't remember much of what he said, it was all done so quickly. Her right hand clung to her bouquet and midway through the ceremony her left hand went out and took Gendry's. Throughout the entire ceremony she was facing Gendry, with his stupid pretty blue eyes, and her stupid happy smile. She didn't care though, and luckily had the wherewithal to place a ring on Gendry's finger and say "I do," when prompted.

Now she found herself braving the elements as she clutched her favorite red hoodie in shivering hands as they made their way to the waterfront. Sansa, Brienne, and Gendry decided that the best place to take a few wedding photos was down by the river. Arya normally wouldn't be opposed to this, she was looking nice today and the river had some gorgeous scenery, but the chilly autumn wind was something she would rather hear out her window while nestled beside Gendry, instead of feeling as it thrashed at her body. She thought of putting on her hoodie, but it seemed to undercut everything else she was wearing.

"That looks like a good spot," Brienne said, pointing to the edge of the waterfront, a little off the bike trail. Arya felt terribly out of place as people went walking in their sweatpants, but she just ignored it, and for once tried to revel in being over-dressed compared to everyone else.

"Okay," Arya said, clenching her jaw to try to keep her teeth from chattering, "where do I go?" Her voice had a tone of annoyance, but she reasoned that was allowable today.

_ It's freaking freezing outside, so I can be a Bride-Zilla. Considering the weather I'm more of a Bride-Yeti. _

"Yeah, it looks great," Sansa said, as she looked across the river. "You can shoot them this way," she said as she took a few steps over, "and get the forest in the background and not an apartment building." The others walked to where Sansa stood, Arya dragging her feet along the sidewalk, as her body trembled for warmth.

Brienne placed the camera to her eye to get a proper idea of what it would look like. "Yeah, I like this, the sun isn't glaring off the water, and it doesn't look that windy in the shot," she said nodding towards Sansa.

"Yeah, looks great," Arya snapped, barely looking across the river, "let's do this."

"Do you like it Gendry?" Sansa asked the groom. Arya scowled as she asked his opinion, but then she reminded herself that it was his wedding too, and she guessed his opinion matter too.

_As long as his opinion is the quickest opinion. _

"Yeah, it works," he said, walking towards the spot they were speaking of. "C'mon, the faster we can get some pictures, the faster we can get lunch...someplace warm," he said to Arya, gesturing her over with his finger.

She waddled over, clutching her arms to her body for warmth until she reached Gendry, then quickly turned towards Brienne.

"Arya, give me your sweater," her sister said, who was already holding her bouquet. She didn't want to release her favorite red hoodie, but she knew it would look weird if her wedding pictures had her clasping a large hooded sweatshirt. She relinquished the hoodie and scurried back to Gendry, clinging to his side for warmth.

"It'll be done soon and you'll be pissed if we don't get at least some pictures," he reasoned, wrapping his arm around her.

He was right, but he didn't need to know that. "And then lunch?"

"Yes, and then lunch."

"Good, because I'm cold and hungry."

"Okay," Brienne said to the couple, "Gendry why don't put your left arm around her." Gendry followed the instruction and draped himself over Arya. Her face disagreed with smiling, her muscles aching in the cold.

The camera flashed, and Arya hoped that one picture would be enough. Sansa looked at the back of the camera with Brienne and grimaced. "Arya, not that don't look good, but maybe try smiling a bit more? It kind of looks like Gendry is kidnapping you and forcing you to smile."

"It's freaking freezing out!" she angrily blurted, scaring a Pomeranian and the elderly woman walking it.

They tried several other poses – one of their hands, showing off their rings, but it hard for Arya to not tremble. Next Gendry stood behind her, which protected her from the wind and was wonderfully warm, but she still couldn't seem to smile.

"Okay, this isn't working," Sansa said, and she tapped her finger against her cheek, and looked down to the hoodie. "Arya, put this on," she instructed.

"But, I dressed up!" she argued, her teeth chattering all the while.

"Give it a shot, I think it'll work," she reassured her sister, moving forward and handing her the hoodie. Arya slipped it over her body and was wrapped in a familiar, comforting, warmth and intoxicating scent that soothed her senses. She was not completely warm, she still shivered, but she didn't care any more.

"Better?" Gendry asked and she looked up towards him. It still bewildering to her that she got to spend the rest of her life with him. It might be a dream, he was so smart and sexy...and perfect. She got on tip toes and placed a small kiss on his lips. Moving quickly, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, their lips still connected.

"Gendry!" she shrieked in surprise, a smile coming across her face. Still in the air she wrapped her arms around his neck, moving in for a kiss, and without a thought her legs popped out behind her. They held like that for a moment until he started to spin her slowly and Arya began giggling squeals of joy and demands off, "lemme down! I'm you're wife now you asshole! You have to obey me!"

As she got back down she saw that Sansa had joined Brienne, and they were both looking at the screen on the back of her camera. "Yeah, that one is great!" Sansa squealed, looking up and waving over to Gendry and Arya. They walked over and saw themselves, Gendry holding Arya, huge smiles on their faces as they lovingly kissed, without anything else around them. Arya felt her skin crawl a little at the cuteness of it all, but she still happy she would always have that picture.

"I like it," Gendry said kissing the side of her head. Nothing else mattered at that moment. She didn't know how her parents would react, she didn't know how his mom would react, she didn't know what their future held, but she knew they'd be together. And that was the only important thing.

"Me too," Arya answered, nuzzling her head against him, but still had another concerns. "Can we get lunch now?"

**AN:**

**O que você acha que as pessoas que não se toda a seção de notas foi escrita em português? EU aposto que seria freak out. Aguarde, "freak out" não traduzir para o Português? Interessante. O dildo é apenas como eu acho.**

**Okay, come back, I'm just fucking around. Although I do love that my review section is now filled with Portuguese. **

**The book Arya is reading is 1984 by George Orwell, and I did take two direct quotes from the book.**

**If you couldn't tell, I think the Jon X Arya is kinda icky, but I decided to have some fun with it in an Arrest Development kind of way. Arrested Development and Game of Thrones – the only two things that I watch and think "this is awesome" and "gee, there's a lot if incest" (it is a very interesting Venn Diagram). Next season in GoT I wanted Joffery to say, "Uncle Father Jamie." **

**I don't know why I didn't think of making Arya's middle name Samantha earlier. I must admit, I actually am an "A.S.S." man and it is such a bummer. What's interesting is when I tell people that they usually respond by saying something like, "Well, my initials are S.O.S," or "if I change my middle initial to a R, I'm A.R.F." No, that isn't that same. Unless your name is Fredrick Archibald Gilbertson or maybe Cornelius Ulysses Nathaniel Thompson, you don't know what it's like. **

**If you are curious, I'm currently working on my SansaxTyrion fic. This fic started as a series of seven and I just finished chapter 19...so I want the other one to be more planned. Not to mention it will exist in this 'universe' which is nice but also constrains me a little. Not to mention I am having troubles figuring out some of the characters – for example Cersei. I don't think I'll make her Joffery's mother (that'd be convoluted) or have her fuck Jamie (not much incest in Wisconsin in the 90s), and I am not sure what she has left if I removed those two things. I want her to be more than just a big manipulative Cornelius Ulysses Nathaniel Thompson. I do think the title will be Fantasies (or disappointments), but I am not married to it. **

**Mrs. Jessie Pinkman, I'm glad you saw your husband survived although he had a terrible beard. It's like he became a sheriff and went to go live in a Prison surrounded by Walkers (that's where I think he was driving to). **

**Thanks to thursdaynext88 for continuing to be my Beta and reminding me the way "here comes the bride" goes. She is toying with some really weird ASOIF/Harry Potter stuff, because she has a theory that Draco is a secret Targaryen. **

**Coming up in the next section, "Calm" so much shit – A Christmas full of Starks (plus a Baratheon, a Lannister, and an 'Eskimo'). Two vastly different weddings. Sansa will probably have a nervous break down, Arya will wear a Tiara, and Gendry talks to another person who has had their finger in Arya's vagina. There will be discussion of the ethics of bum fighting (spoiler alert, it's not ethical) and at least two homoerotic moments. **


	20. Calm - Prologue

**Calm – Prologue (or do you really want to know?)**

**"The Maid of Honor"**

**The Wedding Day**

Everyone had a smile, and each meant something different. The bride's smile was brimming with joy, her perfect wedding coming off with only a couple of hitches. The groom's was anxious, nervous, and excited – three very similar emotions exuding from him all at once, as a thin layer of sweat covered his forehead. She didn't know what Gendry's smile meant, or if he was smiling, as his face was hidden in the mass assembled for the union.

"Now, a reading from the mother of the bride," the priest said, nodding towards the crowd. Their mother stood easily from the pew and and walked towards her daughters. Her smile was genuine, but subdued, hiding how happy she was to see her girls standing up in front of her. She was ignoring the false smile on Arya's face. It was crooked and disjointed, covering her exhaustion, physical and mental, and her disdain of her dress, her make-up, and most everything else happening around her.

Her mother walked up the stairs slowly, holding up her red and gold dress to avoid stepping on it, then stood at her place behind a microphone.

"A reading from Corinthians chapter 13, verses 4-7," she said, smiling to the crowd. "Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful;it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things."

_ Love also caused me to be there today...thirty more minutes in the ceremony...two hours of pictures...then the the reception where maybe I can have a drink and actually be with my husband this evening..._

**Jon **

**August 15th 2008**

Jon was impressed by Arya and Gendry's apartment and excited that he and Ygritte had decided to take their invitation to stay the night. Since they had a spare bedroom, it was hardly an imposition on the young couple, but Jon still couldn't help but feel like he was being a bother. It could have been that he wanted more alone time with his new bride before they were going to spend the weekend with his parents.

_ 'New bride,' I've been married for three months...Fuck...Arya's been married for three years... _

He could hear Ygritte and Arya chatting at the kitchen table and sipping some wine. Ygritte was most likely telling Arya about his most recent embarrassments, and Arya telling her about his past embarrassments. In the kitchen, Gendry was hard at work, preparing tonight's dish, tomato and spinach pasta, with grilled chicken. They had already discussed heading to Coldstone after dinner for dessert, which was in walking distance, so even if they enjoyed too much wine, ice cream was still a possibility. Jon liked the idea of wine and ice cream, it would loosen him up since his back was sore after eleven hours in the car from Winnipeg to Madison. He also looked forward to one of Gendry's meals. If the last couple of Christmases were any indication, it would help relieve any aches he had.

As he made his way back from the bathroom, Jon surveyed the living room. Arya and Gendry had been in this apartment since they were married, but this was his first visit, which was a shame. It was a large two bedroom apartment on the second floor in the 'Water Front' apartment complex. The bathroom was spacious, and the guest bedroom seemed large, at least from what he could tell from when he dropped their bags off. The living room held a flat screen television, something vital to Arya and Gendry, which they had saved up for it for six months that sat between two mahogany book shelves. The kitchen table with four matching chairs seemed a bit out of place as the color was fading, and it was covered with dings and dents, but that was probably the last piece of 'garage sale' furniture they had. The walls were decorated with pictures of them on trips to Minneapolis, Chicago, Orlando, and most recently a portrait of the pair, looking painfully, nauseatingly, cute at his own wedding. Jon was interested by two more familiar pictures.

The first, Jon couldn't remember which year, but it was obviously on Christmas Eve. Arya was proudly holding her prize, a Lego set, next to their father, who had a large smile across his face. Neither Arya nor their father were good at posing for pictures, so it was rare for a picture to hold both of them posed and smiling. Jon remembered that Lego set, Arya was up all night trying to complete it, against both her parents wishes, and her body's desire to sleep. Jon found her the next morning, her body curled up on the living room floor, against the complete 'Recon Robot' she had desired so desperately. He remembered trying to nudge her awake and she pushed him away, knocking over the robot, which she was rather upset to find destroyed the next day.

The second was their wedding photo, which Jon and Ygritte also had hanging in their living room. It was, without a doubt, the happiest Jon had ever seen Arya. Not that she was sad, but she was normally more reserved, and didn't want to wear her emotions on her sleeve...

_ Well...at least happiness...she'll let you know if she's pissed..._

However, in that picture, in that moment when Gendry picked her up, he could see unbridled joy that he was unaccustomed to seeing. "Arya, could you set the table?" Jon heard the cook ask from inside the kitchen.

"Okay!" she merrily replied, the effects of her glass of wine hitting her system. Ygritte watched as the younger girl got up and walked into the kitchen. The redhead turned towards him as he made his way back towards the table, a sly grin crossing her face.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"She caught you jerking off to a Cosmo you stole from Sansa?" she whispered into his ear.

"Of course you're having fun," Jon sighed, as her creamy white hand slithered down his body to his thigh. He held back a groan as he made sure that his little sister and her husband were looking away.

"More of this? You didn't get enough at that truck stop bathroom?"

"That hardly counts, you stopped whenever someone came in."

"How terrible of me," he said rolling his eyes at her.

"What? Don't give me that look, we aren't going to get any chances once we get to your parents house. That place is like a truck stop bathroom times a thousand."

"And my little sister's apartment is much better?"

"Stop calling her that!" she spat sternly under her breath.

"What?"

"Little sister," she said, now rolling her eyes at him, "she freaking married. She's not your little sister anymore."

"She'll always be my little sister,"

"Well, that's a shame, because you are going to miss out on a lot," she whispered once again, nipping at his earlobe before she moved away as Arya came back from the kitchen.

"Hey! No hands stuff at the kitchen table! Either take it to the guest room or the bathroom," Arya scolded, placing a fork and knife rolled in a small white paper napkin next to each spot on the table.

"You're no fun!" Ygritte grinned as she took a sip of her wine and Jon could feel himself blush as his wife and sister banter.

"Oh, he's getting embarrassed again!" Arya said, pointing to Jon's face, "it's like Christmas all over again."

_ That fucking Christmas. _

"Of course, I was a little embarrassed!" Jon fought back, but felt Ygritte's hand slip under the table and onto his leg, her nails digging through his jeans. It was both an attempt to seduce him and to distract him...and she was succeeding at both.

"A little embarrassed?" Ygritte asked, furrowing her brow in disagreement.

"Okay, really embarrassed." Jon agreed, sighing in surrender as he felt Ygritte's fingers dig harder at his flesh. Meanwhile, Arya was pacing around the table, circling around her distracted prey.

Luckily, reinforcements arrived in time. "Here we go," Gendry said as he causally placed two plates of food in front of Jon and Ygritte, then returned immediately to the kitchen. He looked weary, either from cooking or maybe from a hard day at work. Either way, Jon felt guilty...and could have sworn that Gendry was staring at him and not his wife.

Everyone sat down and they all began to talk. "How's it going?" Jon asked as they all began to eat.

"Not too bad," Gendry answered, pouring himself a glass of moscato. "It was kind of hectic at work today." Without missing a beat, he quickly asked, "How was your drive down?"

Jon had finally noticed something that Arya had told him before – Gendry never really talked about himself. If you asked him how is day was he quickly gave a pat answer and asked how you were doing. "Oh, the ride was freaking long, but we stopped only a couple of times."

"Yeah, we stopped at this rest area outside of Eau Claire, it was really nice...comfortable big bathroom stalls..." Ygritte butted in, her knee rubbing against his, around the area her fingers had once ravaged.

"How comfortable? Comfortable enough to fuck in?" asked his slightly drunk little sister as she stabbed some lettuce with her fork and popped it into her mouth.

"Well, umm...it was comfortable...and...um..." Jon answered, stuttering and stumbling over his words.

"Really!? I was just messing with you," she yelled, her gray eyes bulging with a mix of disbelief and glee, "you had sex in a rest stop bathroom!"

"We did not!" Jon shot back, feeling himself blush again as his eyes darted to Ygritte, pleading for her help in denying this terrible lie that happened to be accurate.  
"Of course we didn't," his slightly tipsy wife answered, winking at him.

"They fucked," Gendry said calmly to Arya and she nodded.

"Totally," she replied, "I can't blame them, I would probably jump you if I was in a car for most of the day." A tiny smile came across Gendry's face and his eyes dipped down to his food, avoiding looking her older brother in the eye. Not wanting to know the answer to the question "did my sister have sex in a car?" Jon decided to ignore the comment.

**Gendry**

**A little bit later**

"Okay," Ygritte began, with a spoon in one hand and tumbler with shot of absinthe in the other. "You take the spoon, and fill it with sugar, and dip it into the absinthe," she instructed, and he filled the teaspoon with the sugar and partially submerged it into the green liquid. "Now take the lighter," she said, and doing as she had done a moment before, lit the sugar on fire and watched it bubble and slowly caramelize. "And you remember the rest," she said with a snort, as he dipping the flaming spoon into the green liquid and watched the liquid in the glass light on fire. It was interesting watching the orange flames dance on the green liquor, swirling inside the glass. He reached for the plate sitting nearby and clamped it on top of the flames to extinguish them. Then, filled with curiosity, he threw the shot back.

"Ooo!" Gendry moaned, the distinct taste of burning licorice running down his throat, instantly sending a tingling pleasure down his spine. "Fuck, that's good," he said, slamming his glass down, still feeling a burning sensation in his mouth.

"Me next!" Arya clamored, jumping up from her seat to join Ygritte at the kitchen counter. Ygritte began to walk her through the process she had seen twice now, but her enthusiasm got the better of her, and she quickly went faster than the instruction. Jon laughed at his little sister and his wife worked together on the flaming beverage, the tall red haired one telling the shorter one to be patient as she dipped the spoon into the mixture.

"She's really excited," Jon commented with a laugh.

"She is, I'm half expecting her to break out into song. Not enough things rhyme with wormwood though," he said, his eye looking to the ceiling thinking of possible lyrics as he heard Jon chuckle. Jon was easily his favorite Stark family member, outside of the one he married. Sansa was sweet, but still far too naive for her age. Rob was too much like his father at times, trying to act 'proper,' something that Gendry could relate to, but he didn't enjoy being around it. And although Bran was like another little brother to him, he didn't see him often enough to have a strong rapport with him. With both of them having being part of Jon's wedding, it brought them all closer together, but sometimes Gendry still got vibes of a protective older brother, but those didn't happen that often anymore...from Jon at least.

As the fire extinguished, Arya tipped her head back and poured the green liquid down here throat. "Damn! It's like alcoholic licorice!" she exclaimed, her hand slapping the counter in excitement.

"Want some babe?" Ygritte said, turning to Jon, the novelty obviously less exciting to someone who had done it before.

"Nah, I'm good," he said, his arms stretching high above his head as he yawned. It had been a long day for him, eleven hours in the car according to him, driving down to visit his parents with his new bride in tow. New being a relative term, since they had been married for three months now, but Gendry remembered how mind boggling it was at first to look down and see a ring around your finger and realize it all wasn't a dream.

_Of course, they'll be down in less then a month for another occasion. Which I hope they don't mention. _

Arya made her way back to the table and sat next to Gendry, beaming. It was a shame to see it vanish when, in a lull in the conversation, when Jon asked, "So, how's planning for Sansa's wedding going?"

_Great, he had to mention it._

"Ugh," Arya groaned, her body tightening at the words, reacting as if the wedding was a beast outside the door ready to kill them all.

"We don't like to use the "W" word around here. If you must talk about please call it, "it" or maybe "the event that shall not be named," Gendry answered Jon, using air quotes when necessary, and rubbing Arya's shoulder as she saw a small smile appear on her face. At least his jokes still got a small smile in the face of the wedding.

"That fucking wedding," Arya began, filled with a melodramatic tone, "that fucking wedding will be the death of me."

"That bad, huh?" Ygritte asked, joining them at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, terrible. She is everything you'd expect Sansa to be as a bride, which means as her bridesmaid and de facto maid of honor, I'm getting daily freak outs over the phone, followed up by e-mails asking me questions on floral arrangements," Arya exclaimed, standing back up from the table and making her way to the bottle of absinthe. "And they freaking exiled Gendry!"

"They might not be one hundred percent accurate..." Gendry countered, trying to quell the growing storm.

"Might as well! I may not be able to see you at this fucking thing!"

"Arya, I think you might be overreacting..."

"No, I'm not. Two hundred and twenty people as of a panicky e-mail I got yesterday, Gendry! Two hundred and twenty motherfucking people. I may never find you on the island of misfit toys!"

"Huh?" Jon asked Gendry, as he could tell Arya wouldn't be giving a clear answer anytime soon.

Before Gendry could explain, Arya shouted, "And! And! Because Tywin Lannister is paying for the whole fucking thing, it is increasingly becoming a networking opportunity. You know anyone named Greyjoy?" she asked, working quickly, as the spoonful of sugar began to melt. Gendry thought of trying to stop her, but that would just end with some of the rage being misdirected towards him.

"No," Jon answered, a peculiar mixture of amusement and worry evident on his face.

"Well, you'll meet like forty of them at the wedding! Because fucking Tywin Lannister wants their business, so they're coming to his son's wedding!" Gendry was about to chime in before Arya blurted out, "And his son! He's freaking out just as much as Sansa! So I'm getting reamed on both ends...at work and at home." Her drink was almost finished and burned next to her on the kitchen counter. She unceremoniously exhausted the flame, and drowned the beverage.

There was silence in the room, waiting for more rage to erupt from the small volcano of fury that was Arya Samantha Stark, but nothing came. She instead starred intently at Gendry, who looked between Ygritte and Jon, thinking he had missed something.

"Nothing?" Arya asked, narrowing her eyes at Gendry.

"What?" Gendry said, unsure what he was missing.

"Nothing for 'I'm getting reamed on both ends?' Nothing at all?" she asked, reaching into a cabinet and bringing down a bottle of rum.

The phrase 'rotisserie style' entered his head, but he put that to the side, not wanting to assault Jon with an unpleasant image, and remained silent. "You're no fun whenever people visit. You act all different," she sighed, sitting down next to them. The dinner table had been cleared and all that remained were some empty glasses that once held water.

"Different?" Jon asked cocking his eyebrow.

Gendry raised his finger and opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but Arya said before he could start, "Totally. He isn't fun. He isn't my dirty minded husband."

"Not fun?" Gendry asked. He knew exactly what she was talking about and worked hard at it. He knew that, besides Arya, and from time to time Sansa and sometimes Jon, most of the Stark family wouldn't appreciate his brand of 'fun.' And since it looked like Jon was going to melt in embarrassment earlier it seemed like the nice thing to do.

"Yeah, not fun," she said, pushing the bottle of rum towards him with a smile.

"And this will make me fun?" he asked.

"Come on, I need my fun Gendry tonight. I'm this close to killing Sansa and dissolving her body in a bathtub," she said, holding her thumb and index finger not far apart. She was right, he wouldn't really relax with Jon and Ygritte around, and he still felt like he owed her for some recent...unpleasantness...between the two of them. He would make it up to her now...he would get incredibly drunk and stupid for her.

_The things I do for love. _

Jon and Ygritte both looked at each as Gendry stood up and walked past Arya towards the kitchen. Once there he reached for the green bottle and poured what he assumed was three shots worth, and began to prep the sugar with the lighter.

"Hey-y-y-y that's kind of a lot..." Jon said, pointing out the obvious, but also not wanting Gendry to finish off the liquor he brought down with him.

"It's fine," Ygritte quickly countered, excitement in her voice. "I kind of want to see the 'fun' Gendry tonight."

"Oh...it's awesome," Arya added as Gendry lit his drink on fire, the flames burning bright and high with added fuel. He doused the drink, steam raising from the glass, and raised the bubbling drink to his mouth. It burned in the best way possible, cascading down his throat, almost bringing him down with it.

"Damn," he said, feeling his eyes lull back into his skull and his body go slightly limp.

**The Older Brother**

**A little bit later, after Gendry has had a glass of wine, four shots of absinthe, and is working on a rum and coke.**

It was bizarre to be sitting in his little sister's apartment, after having just finished eating the food her husband prepared for them, and talking about increasing uncomfortable topics as they sat around the kitchen table. The wine had dulled his sense, and the long day had worn him down further, but his mind at times reeled at the things his little sister said. His wife, of course, didn't help at all. He fought to ignore most of what they were talking about and loathed himself when he heard something he was curious about.

"Really? No one else?" his wife asked incredulously, as Jon ducked his head down, not wanting to look his little sister in the eye as she spoke about her sex life.

"Nope, no one else, just Gendry," she answered with a grin, and Jon could tell she was rubbing her intoxicated husband's leg under the table.

"Really? Just each other?" Ygritte asked again, not believing what she was hearing. She had more of...history...than Jon, so the idea of two virgins staying together blew her mind.

"Yep," Gendry said, his head slumping just a bit as he spoke, "just each other..." he slurred, his eyes rolling around the room in thought. "Well, except for that one time."

"One time?" both Ygritte and Arya asked, shocked by his words.

"Yeah, that time we had a threesome with Sansa, you remember," he said, gazing at Arya, a playful grin on his face. The words hit Jon and he was no longer able to ignore the conversation.

"That was not a threesome!" Arya shrieked in embarrassment.

"What was it then?" Ygritte asked, her eyes glimmering, as Jon momentarily hated the spark of curiosity that he normally loved about her.

"We passed out on the floor late one night! Kind of a lame threesome," she answered.

"Half true, omitting the fact we were all stoned. Also, I think Sansa slobbered on me a little bit on me, so really, it should count."

Ygritte began to chuckle, and Jon felt his skin begin to crawl with each word spoken. If was anyone else was involved, he would find this all be pretty funny...and maybe even a little sexy...but because it was his sisters...

_Fucking gross, fucking gross, fucking gross. _

"I don't think that counts," Ygritte said, then added with a playful shrug, "Maybe if you got some over the shirt action, but lacking that..."

"We did pass out kind of in a dog pile. I may have grazed second base by accident." Gendry replied with a smirk.

"Ew!" Arya replied, shaking her head violently, having a similar reaction to Jon.

"Hey, it was your idea to sleep on the floor!" Gendry defended himself, shrugging his shoulders at what he clearly thought was the normalcy of this conversation.

"Falling asleep on the floor...yes...getting to second...no..." Arya said, not upset, but displeased at her husband.

Jon closed his eyes and hoped it was all a horrible dream. "We should stop," Gendry said, "it looks like Jon is considering opening a vein."

"Oh, don't worry about him," Ygritte reassured, "he just gets a little shy."

"Well, when discussions of my sisters and threesome comes up..."

"It wasn't a threesome!" Arya yelled once more, and Gendry began to laugh.

"A little louder, I don't think the old bird lady downstairs heard you..." he sniggered.

"Oh, shut up, stupid," she replied, rolling her eyes, but a grin on her face.

"Well, then you lied to me that night, because you said I could count it as a threesome if I wanted to," he said, following Arya's previous instructions and taking a sip of his rum and coke, "and I got to cross off so many people on my list of people 'to do.' I got to cross off redhead, I got to cross off sisters...it was a golden bullet. All that's left is Asian girls..." there was a pause, as he looked to Ygritte, "and unrelated to anything else, do you happen to have a Chinese friend by chance?"

Arya moved her hand up from his thigh and elbowed him in the gut. "What?" he asked his wife. "You'd be involved too! You already had a threesome with your sister, would a threesome with a stranger be any weirder?" he asked. Jon couldn't help but chuckle as Ygritte cackled with laughter next to him.

"Why did I want to you to get drunk?" Arya asked, trying to hold back some of her own laughter as she shook her head. He couldn't help but be amazed at how Gendry could so easily get a rise out of her, but this did not incite the same amount of wrath that others felt when they poked at Arya. He had an uncanny way of calming her.

He_'s like the Arya Whisper._

"You are being far too coy about all this," Gendry said, his grin growing larger. "Not only did you plan the last threesome we had..."

"Not a threesome..." Arya said, looking to her brother, apologizing with her gaze, although he found the word 'threesome' had basically lost all meaning at this point.

Gendry laughed at Arya's interjection, "...not only did you coordinate the last threesome, you planned another one!"

"Oh you shut up Gendry Baratheon!" Arya said, her eyes growing wild as Gendry clearly hit something deep.

"Another threesome?" Ygritte asked, drunkenly giggling at the other couple's quarrel.

"Yep," Gendry said with a grin, "We are scheduled to have a threesome in four years and about seven months...and actually I could scratch another thing off my list..."

"Shut up, Gendry," Arya said, in a stern voice, her face growing serious. "It's too embarrassing..."

Gendry looked his wife for a moment and contemplated her words. "I guess you're right...I wouldn't want..." he began to slow his speech, "to embarrass the third party."

"Exactly. And it isn't going to happen anyways. Drunk promises made at bars are hardly legally binding." Arya explained, shaking her head.

"So...wait...you actually made a promise to someone else to have a threesome?" Jon sputtered out, hating his tongue for betraying him by speaking up.

"Kind of," Arya shrugged, "but it won't happen."

"Yeah...probably not..." Gendry added, seeming to get a handle on his drunken state for a moment. "Not only because it wasn't a serious offer, I assume..." he said looking to Arya with a laugh, "but there were...stipulations...involved that won't be met in the next five years."

"Stipulations?" Jon asked again, and he could feel his wife turn his head towards him.

"Jon," Gendry said, picking up his drink again and looking at him, "do you really want to know?"

"No, not at all actually," he admitted, wanting the fog of drunkenness to clear from his head and clear his mind of morbid curiosity.

"Okay, getting off this sticky subject," Ygritte said with a chuckle, "so have you two even kissed anyone else?"

"Yep," Gendry nodded, "I've kissed someone else," he admitted causally. Jon was curious what that meant, considering how long Arya and Gendry had been together, but as Arya seemed didn't seemed bothered by the statement and seemed to know about it, he wasn't concerned.

He turned towards Arya, who was starring deeply at Jon. "What?" he asked his sister.

"Okay, I just realized something," she said with a little laugh, "Gendry, I've actually kissed three people."

"Three people?" he asked, raising his eyebrows, surprised by the knowledge.

"You see, once, Jon and I got married..." she began, and Jon knew where she was going.

"Oh, no Arya, c'mon..." he begged her not to continue, pressing his hands together in pray to his sister.

"No, Arya, c'mon!" Ygritte yelled after her husband finished, relishing in his awkward cry for help.

"Yeah, you married Jon?" Gendry asked.

"Yeah, I married Jon. Sansa was our wedding planner and I was ten. It was undoubtedly the most awkward and worst kiss of my entire life."

"Well, that's just not fair," Gendry said, "we agreed two kissers each, and now I find there was a third kisser, I think I deserve a third kisser too."

Jon looked back and forth between the couple, not understanding exactly what they were talking about, but still found himself horribly awkwardly intrigued.

"Okay," Arya said with a nod, "you can have a third kiss...but...to be really fair you have to kiss Jon."

"What now?" Jon asked.

"I guess that would be fair, considering everything." Gendry agreed.

"I'm sorry, what's going on?" Jon asked, having heard everything quite well, but thought maybe his senses were overcome by awkward dread.

"Gendry has to kiss you, Jon," Arya answered, a shitty little smirk growing on her face.

"I don't have to," Gendry clarified, "I think the option is on the table is a more apt way to phrase it."

"On the table? Hawt." Ygritte added, clearly enjoying every moment of his torment. Jon tried to gave her a look of disapproval but he couldn't, his concentration disappeared once again as her hand once again dug into his thigh.

"Don't worry Jon, you're not my type. You're a little too serious, and you have an Adam's apple, so I'll take a pass."

"Good." Jon answered, glad to move on to any topic that wasn't him kissing Gendry.

**The Old Married Lady **

**I really don't need to mark time here but I felt weird not doing it seeing how I did it every other time. **

Gendry had yet to join her in bed, which confused Arya. She assumed he was making sure that Ygritte and Jon were settled in, that they had enough pillows and what not...even near blackout drunk, Gendry was a very hospitable host. She didn't regret that she goaded him into a drunken stupor, it was pretty fucking funny, but wished he hadn't divulged so much information about them. Jon seemed horrified at times, and occasionally amused, at what he learned. Arya could tell that he, like her father and Rob, still had some problems adapting to the idea of Arya being married. It was only a minor annoyance at times, but after three years of marriage, it was a nagging habit she wished the men in her life would kick. She also felt a bit of guilt at her complaining about Sansa's wedding, she promised Gendry she would cut back on that, but he didn't seem to mind that much...the absinthe probably was part of that.

Music began to play from the open door, she thought maybe the local classic rock station but wasn't sure, and Arya heard Jon and Gendry speaking as the light in the hallway was turned off. Gendry stumbled through the door in his pajamas, and walked towards the bed. "They're good...got enough pillows and everything," he spurted in a slur as he crawled into bed next to her.

"Good," she laughed at his vague, drunk words, "I'm glad that they got enough pillows ...and everything."

"Yep," he answered, rolling onto his side and taking her in his arms.

"Why are they playing music?" she asked, relaxing in his arms.

"Probably to cover up the sounds of them fucking," Gendry flatly answered.

"They're not fucking," Arya answered as the bit her bottom lip and hoped what she said was true.

"Yeah, they are," Gendry said with certainty, "if they aren't I didn't need to give Jon that condom I just gave him.

"What!? You gave Jon a condom?" Arya asked, spinning around to face Gendry. It was dark in the room and she couldn't make out his face, but could smell many different liquors on his breath.

"It's the least I could do, I almost embarassed him to death," he said with a husky laugh. "I also told him to turn the stereo on. We have a nice apartment, but thin walls."

Arya shook her head at her husband, either lying about her brother fucking in the other room or enabling it. "Do you think Ygritte ever told Jon what happened between you two?" Arya asked her weary husband.

"I don't know, I don't think she has." Gendry answered.

"Oh, young couple, keeping secrets," Arya giggled at the irony.

"They're newlyweds," Gendry explained, "we were like that once, we still kind of are."

"We are, I guess. But we don't keep secrets, and we have patience now...I mean, they'll leave tomorrow and then we can play some music," she chortled and rolled so her back was to Gendry again. His breathing began to slow as he faded to sleep, and something popped into her mind as she relaxed. It wasn't important, it could wait, but she was curious about something he said.

"Gendry, do you have a list?"

"Uhh?" he asked sleepily, "do I have a list?"

"Yeah, a list of girls you want to sleep with...or whatever...you mentioned it earlier."

"Ohhh, yeah..." he said, clearly not wanting to talk about this topic. "Before I answer, can I at least point out we are about to talk about something I joked about after you begged me to become an obnoxious drunken ass?"

"I didn't say my question was fair."

"I guess...I do I have a list..." he said, and she could tell he wasn't exactly sure of the answer either. "I guess I do, I guess all guys do...all people do...Girls I notice that are cute, those I find interesting, that I find sexy," he said rubbing her stomach mindlessly. "But you know what?"

"What?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter that I have a list, because I have you, forever and ever...or until one of us is dead, which ever comes first."

"And if I go first?" she asked.

"If you go first, I will be a brooding mess and ignore most of the outside world for a few months," he explained. "And then one day I'll ask Tyrion to take me out to the bar to pick up women, and I'll guilt trip him into being my wing man, and Sansa will let him go because I'll give her some sad eyes."

"Sounds like fun, wish I could go."

"I'll probably have your ashes by then, or I'll dig up your corpse if you really wanted to go," he deadpanned. "Anyways, we'll go out, and I'll find some drunk cute girl and get her more drunk and bring her back here. At which point I'll probably ask her to call me stupid and wear a short brown wig."

"That sounds horrifying." Arya said, unsure if she should laugh as he sounded deadly serious.

"It is horrifying, awkward, and destructive, but that's what love is."

"Really?" she asked her drunk husband, questioning his intoxicated wisdom.

"Yep, love is sticky, disgusting, and obsessive...and everyone wants it. We starve for it, we kill for it...do anything for it. It really is the best thing." he finished, kissing the back of her neck. After some of bullshit they had been through lately, she never wanted him to stop.

She laughed, enjoying his embrace, and tried to ignore the wails of horrifying, awkward, sticky, disgusting sex coming from her guest bedroom. In the morning they would eat breakfast, without the social lubricant of liquor, and ignore the fact that Jon and Ygritte fucked in the guest room. Gendry would be nice and tidy up the dirty sheets, washing them immediately for Arya. They would go to Target, pick up a few things, and enjoy their wonderfully boring Saturday with thankfully no drama. There was still that fucking wedding...it was going to a glorious disaster...but until then Arya was where she wanted to be.

**_AN: (people keep on saying they enjoy my notes, so here we go...)_**

**_Before I wrote this story I had an idea for a different fic. The core idea was that Arya would return home and seek vengeance on basically everyone (For example: killing Littlefinger for betraying her father – first cutting off his pinky fingers and then throwing him out the Moon Door.) Besides seeking revenge, she would run into whatever was left of her family (and Gendry) and they would see what she became. This story is a variant of that – Arya has grown-up and now everyone has to deal with her and Gendry as adults. _**

**_Things referenced in this chapter in some way: Arrested Development, kinda Willy Wonka, Harry Potter, Breaking Bad, and The Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Christmas special._**

**_I'm so happy the story as reached a point where I can make Breaking Bad references. Which is awesome, because if you know Breaking Bad, I use their story structure a little for this fic (along with How I Met Your Mother)._**

**_Writing Arya is interesting sometimes because so much of who the character becoming is based on the terrible things that happen to her. So, I find myself thinking, 'would Arya actually be this happy?' And since this Arya hasn't seen her father executed, killed a couple of people, and is in her 20s, I think she would be better adjusted. It's like writing the Anne Frank story and instead of living in an attic and dying in a concentration camp she becomes a journalist. If you take out all the terrible shit in someone's life, it changes some stuff. _**

**_I don't plan to keep on having my characters get drunk, but they keep on getting together, and they're adults, so they have a drink or two. I mean, it's totally normal...he says as he slowly sips his drink..._**

**_Fun fact: Hodor will be in this fic, and he will be a DJ. _**

**_Sad fact: Polar bears are an endangered species. _**

**_Smutty thoughts: It is interesting writing smut and reading smut. In the world of fandom/fanfic, I, as a male, am in a minority. And sometimes I read smut and it is very clear that a guy didn't write that. It isn't bad, it can actually be great, but it wouldn't probably wouldn't occur to a man to write like that. I know from my experience writing something sexual from a female POV I feel really out of place and even find myself doing stupid Google searches to get some context, which is usually useless. For the record, currently on my Google Chrome I have two tabs open - a bible verse and the Google search "what is a female orgasm like?" From what I can tell it's awesome and I kinda wish I could have one. _**

**_Also, if you enjoy smut, and dirty comedy, I would suggest going to youtube and finding a clip called 'iBrain' from a podcast called Comedy Death Ray. It takes a bit to get going, but it's worth it._**

**_(Beta reader note: I actually get quizzed on the references, making sure I got all of them. Also, absinthe is fun to prepare, I am excited for the Christmas mentioned in the story, Arya will not like what Jon and Ygritte will do to those pillows, and I hate the word "hawt," but I was told that Ygritte would absolutely say that word. Ugh. __One final point: if I were to die, Leopold846 would totally do what Gendry would if Arya were to die – become a hermit, then fuck his way though as many women as he could. I try to think of it as flattering.)_**

**_Oh yeah, thanks to thursdaynext88 for being my beta. I might be married to her. She gets pretty good scores on the quizzes and is still coping with the fact Pushing Daisies got canceled. _**

**_Updated note: something weird happened between openoffice and the site, making everything bold - which I didn't intend. The problem should be fixed now. _**

**_Next time – Arya has a simple plan for a great night, but it gets complicated when she pursues the truth about something that happened between Gendry and Brienne in Calm – Part 1 (or Hey Sherri!)_**


	21. Calm - Part 1

_**Calm – The First Part of the First Part (or Hey Sherri!)**_

**September 10th 1999**

"**A Friend"**

It was hard to remember out how she ended up on her knees in her dimly lit room. This was so unlike her, her father would be surprised, and her mother would be ashamed, but she was loving it. The first wine cooler he brought was tasty, and second was even better, and when she leaned her body against his, the hairs on his forearms brushing against her skin, she couldn't help herself. His lips were just as soft as she hoped, his mouth clenched at first in surprise, but opening to hers after some hesitation. She didn't know what to do, she had never done this before, but his lips, and his stubble rubbing against her face, told her she should open her mouth and let his tongue slide in. They hadn't known each other that long she knew, it was all moving so fast, but she was elated. She wasn't sure if she should open her eyes. She remembered being told by friends to not open your eyes when you kiss a boy, but she couldn't resist the temptation to see him and gradually opened her eyes. His eyes were tightly shut, his face appeared scrunched in pain, his breathing growing more erratic. In a jerky motion she felt his hand slip under shirt and claw at her bra. Virginal in this activity she didn't know if this was how it was supposed to feel, but it wasn't what she expected. Instead" of the smooth creases she dreamed of, his hands poked and prodded, clawing at her bra.

_He's told me he's been with girl's before...doesn't he know how a bra works?_

Her body grew hot, her head fuzzy, dulled by the sudden burst of liquor and pleasure, and she helped him remove her bra, undoing the clasps from the back. Fortunately enough he knew how a shirt worked and ripped it over her head, doing the same with the green stripped polo on his body. Ever since she met him she couldn't help but fixate on him, wondering he really looked like underneath those adorable clothes he wore. His chest was toned, but not overly so, and her fingers tingled as they brushed against his flesh. He gently pushed her down to the floor and laid on top of her, and in the dark it was hard to make out his expression. She had yet to see his eyes, his beautiful eyes, but as he laid on top of her she dug her hand into his shaggy black hair. She loved that he had decided to grow it out as her fingers combed through it.

Their mouths mashed together, and she was still unsure what to do, but felt he was doing it wrong. His teeth clashed against her's as his tongue awkwardly moved in and out of her mouth, curling and weaving in an uncomfortable way. Curiosity again getting the better of her she opened her eyes to see his face, contorted in displeasure with his eyes still closed.

As they continued on the floor, she naturally found her hips roll against his in search for friction. There was some to be sure, but there was a expected hardness that was lacking. She began to worry she was doing something wrong, that this was all a huge mistake, as he abruptly pulled away from her, getting off the floor and sat on her roommate's bed.

"Did I do something wrong?" she meekly asked, instinctively covering herself as she spoke.

"No...no..." he whispered, not making eye contact in her dark dorm room. She moved closer to him, unsure what to say, and looked to her shirt and bra tossed to the side, considering putting them back on.

"Do, you think..." he mumbled, "do you want to..." he said, as his hands gestured towards his crotch. He couldn't say what he wanted but by his expression he knew exactly what it was.

"What?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, you don't have to, it's stupid." he said, blush filling his face.

They were moving so fast, faster than she ever thought possible, but has he turned his head towards her, and she saw his bright blue eyes, she knew the answer. "Oh, I'll, umm, give it a shot..." she said with a forced chuckle and stoney grin. She wasn't exactly sure what she was volunteering for but she would do anything for him.

"Okay," he said, his white teeth appearing for a moment for a smile. He stood up off the bed slightly, and undid his jeans, the garment slipping down his body, curly black hair leading down to his genitals.

_His less then excited genitals..._

Five minutes ago she had never kissed a boy, but now she was staring at a limp penis, resting against a muscular thigh. Her twitchy hands moves towards his manhood and began to rub it. She had seen pictures of this, her father's once when she forgot to knock on the bathroom door, and once when a boy streaked on Homecoming, but she had no idea what it felt like. The head was smooth against her thumb with excessive skin hanging under the tip. Unsure of what motion to do she, she wrapped her fingers around his...dick...and began to move up and down, which is what she was assumed was the custom. He small groan came from him and her heart fluttered as she felt it grow in her hand. She looked up to him but all she saw was his chin and his head tilted up towards the ceiling.

She began to move faster and tried to avoid the hazards she imagined, friction and her nails, and he moaned to her, "Can you...use your mouth?"

Seven minutes ago she had never kissed a boy, and now...that...was going to go in her mouth. The word "No!" floated in her head but wouldn't leave her lips, no sounds did. All she did was move her head down to and run her tongue against him. His entire body jumped against it, his hand making their way to her short blonde hair, and grasped her scalp tightly.

She took that as a good sign and continued to lick him, his member hardening all the while. When she had a chance she looked up, hoping to see his face, but his gaze was still averted up, mumbling and grunt, "Lurrrrrrlll..."

_Was he trying to say love?_

It was all to much, and she couldn't believe it was happening, that she was capable of doing this. But, she wasn't a little girl, she was never a little girl, she was at college and she was with a boy...no a man. This is what she wanted and even has his finger nails dug deeper into her head then she liked, he reached a peak of hardness and she placed all she could in her mouth.

"Oh, God!" he loudly moaned, his hips raising slightly against her, vigorously attempting to put more and more into her mouth. She fought against gagging and continued her motions. It got harder and harder in her mouth, and her neck tried from her motions. He was a million miles away at that moment, his face towards the ceiling, and for the first time since he suggested they hang out that night she felt truly alone.

She wasn't sure how long she had been going, five minutes minutes or maybe five hours. His body violently jerked as his head finally came down, and she again saw his eyes. He looked at her and yelped, "fuck!" his entire body convulsing as he came. It spurt against the back of her throat and she involuntary pulled away, his cum squirting onto the floor and on to him. She didn't know what to do with the remnants that remained in her mouth..it felt oddly uncouth to spit it out as soon as possible. He leaned forward, his hips and the floor in front of spattered with his cum. He panted as some sweat dripped from his brow. His eyes looked to her, sitting in front of him, and he looked away.

"I'm going to clean up," he said immediately, grabbing a nearby sock to wipe the cum off his body, pulled his pants back on and was out the door before she knew what was happening. The door slammed behind him, and she spit into the waste basket next to her. A box of Kleenex sat on her desk, and she grabbed a few pieces and began to blot the translucent goo off the floor. It was warmer than she expected and was difficult to get cleanly off her carpet.

She didn't know what to do, what it meant. Were they dating now? Was that just a hook up? Was she the type of girl who had hook ups? If he caught her brushing her teeth would he think that's rude?

Frazzled, she stood up, and readied herself. She was eighteen, drunk, and had just had some version of sex. College was everything she afraid it was, but she was thrilled by that.

She walked out the door and the hallway was bright compared to her faintly lit room, the florescence irritating her eyes. Stumbling out into the hall she made her way to the bathroom. Luckily no one was there to see her redden, drunken, face as she brushed her teeth. Her jaw and neck sore from her recent activity. She couldn't help be a little proud, she had succeeded in her goal, and barreled though so many firsts in about twelve minutes. She had finally caught up to everyone else.

She exited the bathroom and saw him was nearing her room. Her pace picked up, as she felt herself skip towards him. Her heart dropped as she saw his face sullen, but an awkward forced smile trying to cover it.

_Did I do something wrong? _

She was about to speak up when a door opened next to her. The boy's name was Roger and she was loathed to have him as a neighbor. She heard indiscernible rap music ooze from his room as he closed the door behind him. He noticed the two in the hallway and asked, "Hey Big B, whose's this?" Condensing dripping from his words.

It was a good question and she didn't know the answer. Were they lovers? Was that love? Was he her boyfriend? She knew they were something else now though.

"Oh, I'm just a friend," he nearly shouted out with a second thought.

"A friend?" Brienne asked.

_ He doesn't even want to say his own name. _

"Yeah," he said, his blue eyes darting away from hers. Roger stood staring at them and the silence was crushing to Brienne. Her stomach violent crunching and she thought of ripping out the hair that his fingers dug at before.

"Oh, I have a headache...do you think you could get going?" She asked, her voice quivering, failing at steadying at this moment and she could feel the tears form in her eyes.

"Oh, sure," he said, "bye," he said hastily and made his way down the hall. Roger was still leering at her, and she knew he would have a lot of things to tell his friends when she went in her room. She didn't care, she just wanted to be alone, she didn't want anyone else to see her like this.

_**September 18th 1999**_

"_**Sherri"**_

Sansa knew she would have to be careful going out tonight with Jeyne. Her mother had told her multiple times how dangerous college parties could be, and knew she would have to be vigilant. "Don't worry," said Jayne checking her make-up and perfectly curled hair in the mirror, "the party is at Renly's, so you'll know him, and Loras will be there too." Sansa was still worried as she examined herself in the bathroom mirror. Her long red hair was braided and twisted into a tight bun, which she smoothed before dusting more blush on her face.

_Everything is going to be fine. You are going out with a friend and you know people there. You could maybe meet a nice boy. A nice boy who wouldn't trick you into hot tub sex, one who doesn't kick puppies. Maybe another nice blond boy named Loras._

The two girls left the dorm bathroom with very different expressions. Jeyne Poole, taking advantage of the warm weather, wore a denim mini skirt with a fitted brown halter top. What Sansa liked the most were the cute brown sandals with cream colored flowers on top. Not wanting to send the wrong signal, Sansa wore a much longer denim skirt along with a traditional brown blouse.

They exited Andal hall and began their trek to Renly's house off campus. Sansa had not ventured off campus much and was worried she would not be able to find her way back if she was separated from Jeyne. In the small black purse she brought with she had placed directions to and from the party on a piece of loose leaf paper.

_It was only walk six blocks and take a right ...but I don't want to take a left..._

The house was large and yellow, with green shutters, and black trim around the shutters. There was already a large group of people mingling on the porch of the house and the drive way to the right of the house. Sansa noticed that most of the people were already holding red cups that appear to hold beer or cans of Pabst Blue Ribbon and Miller Lite. Sansa had already decided that she was not going to drink tonight, but she was unsure of what Jeyne was going to do. Turning to her friend to ask her that question, she saw that Jeyne had recognized someone across the way, another junior or maybe another interior design major, and walked briskly towards the older raven haired girl yelling "Hey! Jenny!" and waving her arms frantically.

_What a friend...she didn't even abandon me for a cute guy..._

She began to look around the yard for anyone else she might recognize. The sun had fully set while she walked over to the house, and it was hard to make out people's faces in the dark. She moved towards the driveway, which was better lit, and instantly noticed two large silver kegs that sat on less than sturdy looking table. Walking closer she noticed that the tables in question were actually ping-pong tables.

Then, she then saw Renly standing next to one of the kegs. His back was to her, and she saw he was facing a blonde figure, someone who she didn't know. Renly usually wore more formal wear, like polos and khakis, but this evening he stood next to a blonde giantess in jeans and solid blue t-shirt. As she made her way through the crowd, she maneuvered through all sorts of very rude people. No matter how many times she quietly said "excuse me", they did not notice her. Sansa didn't think to try to make eye contact or try to raise her voice above the ever rising music, but she felt she shouldn't have to.

The blonde girl next to Renly turned around and made eye contact with Sansa as she approached. She was a good four inches taller than her, and was wearing a sky blue blouse and tan pants. Her hair hung a little below ears and was poorly combed. She had a plain face with little makeup on.

_Some rogue and lipstick and she'd stand out more...which is odd to say considering she is taller than most of the people here. _

The blonde continued to eye Sansa as she approached and reached for Renly's shoulder. "Hey Renly, nice party," she said in a fleeting voice. She only had a crush on Loras, and only saw Renly as a friend, but if the evening were to end with the two of them sitting on the roof looking at the stars and talking about their dreams, she would not be opposed to it.

The boy turned around and it was not Renly but another student she was rather familiar with. "Sansa?" Gendry asked, surprised to see the red head.

"Gendry! Hi!" Sansa exclaimed as her eyes popped open. "I thought you were someone else," she paused as she thought about what she just said. "Not that I didn't want to talk to you! It is very nice to see you here!" There was another pause as Sansa began to flush at the blank stares Gendry and the blonde looming above her gave her. "How you are doing?" she asked, moving closer to try to glaze over what she thought was a terribly awkward moment.

"Sansa, it's okay, and I am doing fine. You called me Stanley?" he asked.

"No, she called you Renly," the blond said flatly, continuing to give her a glare.

"Ohhhh, Renly," Gendry said nodding at the blonde. Realizing that the two girls continued to stare at each other without saying anything he interjected, "Sansa this is Brienne. Brienne, Sansa," he said motioning the his hand to each girl in turn.

"Hi," Brienne said, forcing a smile and reaching out her large hand. Sansa in turn daintily reached out and had her hand clamped. Feeling the blonde's gaze burn through her, with blue eyes that shimmered with rage, Sansa had to break the tension that dug into her skin.

"Hi Brienne, how are you doing? What's your major? Do you know anyone at the party?" Sansa gushed out rapidly and the blonde stopped gazing with wrath and looked befuddled but the rapid questioning.

"Umm," she began, "I am doing well, I am a chemistry major, and I know Renly."

"Yep, I met him in English class, he and Loras ended up sitting next to me." Sansa answered with a smile, happy that her charm offensive had worked on the blonde.

"Oh, you know Loras too?" she asked as some spite entered her cerulean eyes. Gendry's eyes darted between the two girls as he began to crack his knuckles in what Sansa assumed was nervous energy.

"Oh, yeah, I know Loras. He's nice," she answered.

"He's nice," Brienne responded flatly. Not knowing what to say, Sansa stood silently, as did Brienne. The music continued to blare around them as the two girls' eyes, which had been connected for the last thirty seconds of conversation, began to dart anywhere else.

Unable to bear the awkward silence Gendry broke in, "Did you come with someone or by yourself, Sansa?"

"No, I came with my friend Jeyne, but I think she went to talk to her friend," she said, motioning towards where she last saw Jeyne. She was no longer there and Sansa wasn't sure where to look. Like an confused and bewildered owl, Sansa's head began to swivel back and forth looking for her friend. As her head went back and forth, something finally entered her head.

_Wait, Gendry is here...with a girl..._

"I guess my friend went in to the house or something..." she mumbled, unsure of her fate that evening, but knew she had other topics to discuss. "Are you two here together?" she asked, pointedly looking at Gendry.

Gendry looked at her for a moment with confusion in his eyes. She turned his head to Brienne and then nodded, "Ohh, no...well yes...we are here together, but we are just friends," he finished, putting Sansa's mind at ease. Brienne in turn cocked an eyebrow at Gendry's odd answer. "Sansa is Arya's sister," he explained to Brienne, and Sansa could see the puzzle pieces begin to fall into place for the taller girl who must have been aware of Gendry's girlfriend. "I think I'm going to get a beer," he followed up, wanting to move away from the girls, even if it was only one ping pong table over.

They stood in silence as Gendry moved only a couple of steps away. However, a new song came up on the boombox that sat near the house, and Brienne moved closed to Sansa.

"He was telling the truth," she said under her breath so Gendry would not tell, "We're just friends, I talked him into coming with me, I didn't want to come alone," she said, blushing a bit as she admitted the truth.

_Good. Because I didn't want to have to rat on Gendry. And I didn't want to see Arya try to kill him. _

"Oh, good," Sansa said quietly so Gendry wouldn't hear, "my sister can be more than a little, um, territorial, would be the polite way to put it, I guess." She had another important question to ask. "Have you seen Renly? I thought I was getting his attention when I wandered over here."

Brienne looked away and said, "no, I haven't seen him yet," and continued to look away, possibly looking for the boy in question.

"You know," Sansa began, "I didn't think of it until now, but the two of them, they look a lot a like."

Brienne turned towards back to Sansa, "They do. Renly is starting too grow his hair out, and he's usually clean shaved, but they have a similar..." she paused as she struggled to find the correct word. "...stature. And they have the same blue eyes," she said, looking off again.

_Ohh! Good! I really don't have anything to worry about because she's into Renly!_

Gendry returned with not only a beer for himself but for his two companions. "Knowing you two, I wasn't sure either of you would partake, but I thought I would offer anyways," he said holding the two plastic cups awkwardly in his left hand. Brienne took a cup after a second of contemplation and not wanting him to have to awkwardly hold both, Sansa took the other out of his hand.

_Mother wouldn't approve. But Gendry was so courteous...and got it for me...so it would be rude to turn him down. Right?_

Sansa took the red cup and tasted a bit, it tasted bitter, and Sansa did not see the appeal. Her face recoiled in disguist and Gendry smiled. "Yeah, I know, not that tasty. But it grows on you. And the second one tastes better. And the third one tastes pretty good. I would not suggest any more after that point," he said as shrugged his shoulders. Taking his advice Sansa and Brienne took another sip. A minute or so passed as they sat in silence, each moment Sansa felt more and more out of place, with Gendry lazily looking of into space, and Brienne intensely scanning the area for something.

"I think I am going go take a look around for Renly," Sansa said nodding, her head to her drinking companions. "I will see you to around," she said with a smile, and two of them nodded back as she walked away. She walked back towards the front yard and again had a problem getting through the crowd that was mingling around the patio. It looked like an odd mix of college students and older people, all of whom were standing around having a variety of conversations, some proper and some very not proper.

_I don't know what that snowballing is, but I do not want to listen to that large man sweaty man finish his story. _

Sansa made her way into the house after three or four minutes of walking around drunkards and other ne'er-do-wells. She found it was wonderfully decorated and quite clean considering two boys lived there. When she stumbled into the kitchen, she found Renly with a couple of his friends, including his roommate Loras. Renly was clean shaven, wearing a black and white polo and tan cargo pants, which looked rather plain compared to Loras who was wearing a lovely lime green button-up shirt and dark beige khakis. It matched his hair and eyes so well.

_Everything matches his eyes so well. _

"Hi Loras!" she said from across the room, trying to get the blond boy's attention. He was standing close to Renly talking about something, and the two of them began to giggle slightly. Sansa made her way through more people to get to the pair standing by the kitchen counter. She caught Renly's eye and waved excitedly to meet someone she knew. He smiled back at her and stepped away from Loras to greet her.

"Hi! Thanks for coming!" he said, moving in for a hug. He wrapped his arms under her arms and held her tightly, jarring the beer she still held in her hand. She could alcohol on his breath, and could tell that he was probably very drunk.

"Hi! Thanks for having me!" she responded in kind, ignoring for a moment his current state. "Hi Loras!" she exclaimed to get the attention of the boy, who leaned against the counter with all of his weight. Different music played inside the house but it continued to drown out all noise and made conversation nearly impossible. She moved away from Renly and stood next to Loras again yelling, "Hi!" desperately to get his attention.

With great effort he craned his neck up to Sansa's face. "Hey-y-y-y-y, Sherri! How's it going?" He asked excitedly.

_ I could certainly be offended that he doesn't know my name...but I am looking at the glass as half full...so I'll be happy he is excited to see me. _

Renly had moved closer to the pair and heard what Loras had said. "Sansa," he said with a firm voice, looking Loras in the eye as he spoke, "enjoying the party so far?"

"Yeah, Sherri! Having a good time?" Loras chimed in, as he had either not heard Renly, or did not care to correct himself.

"It's pretty fun!" Sansa yelled, fighting the noise of the party. "This is my first college party...so it is definitely a different experience!" Loras began to laugh at Sansa's statement, has hand slipping on the counter, as he shifted his weight and almost fell down.

Renly also looked annoyed at his friend. "Loras, I think you have had enough," he said curtly, moving his hand to take away the glass of wine that Loras was holding.

"No!" he said grabbing onto the glass and moved face inches away from Renly's. "You haven't had enough yet!" Sansa began to feel uncomfortable at how close the two of them were and Renly began to look bothered by the close proximity, but he did not appear to be surprised like Sansa was. She looked away as they continued to speak to each other in muddled breathes underneath the blaring music.

"Okay, I think I am going to take him upstairs to his room so he can get some rest," Renly said, grabbing Loras by the hand and leading down the hallway towards what Sansa assumed was his bedroom. Loras followed with no objection and looked excited as he passed by Sansa.

_They make good roommates. They go together so well. Like Bert and Ernie. Hopefully next time Loras will be excited to see me and remember my name. _

Sansa thought of leaving the party since she knew she wouldn't be seeing Loras anymore that evening and didn't expect to run into Jeyne again. Not wanting to abandon the party that early though, she took her beer and went back to the drive way and tried to fit in. Since she didn't know anyone, she wasn't sure what to do, so she tried to blend into the background.

Sansa wandered around for a couple of minutes, looking for her friend or anyone else she knew, then began to walk towards the front of the house and saw Brienne throw the front door open, almost hitting a party-goer relaxing on the porch. Sansa saw the blonde apologize to the man who almost spilled his beer, then stampede her way out of the house and towards the street. Someone followed closely behind her, careful not to knock the man who Brienne had just jostled. It looked like Renly, but she wasn't positive. Brienne and man sat down on the edge of street and began to talk. She still couldn't make out his face, but she thought maybe it was Gendry. Some people walked in front of her, blocking her view of the pair sitting on the curb. She tried to pop her head above the crowd, but couldn't see anything. She didn't want to move any closer and be caught spying on them. They were huddled together close, face to face, and she thought she saw them kiss. If they did it was only for a moment as he stood up and reached down his hand, helping Brienne off the ground. A car passed by and with it's highlight Sansa finally saw Gendry's face on the man's body.

She didn't know what to do, she didn't know what she saw. They were close together, but they could have just been talking, and she didn't want to assume anything. And even if she told her sister that she possibly saw Gendry with another girl, in the dark, that wasn't anything. Arya was having a hard time being apart from Gendry and she didn't want to upset her over nothing. She didn't know what to do, or if she would do anything, so she took a sip of her drink and found that it was growing on her. She noticed that Gendry and Brienne were about to walk away and with a sudden burst of energy she walked towards them and decided to find out what was going on.

"**The Bachelorette"**

**November, 10th 2005**

Arya knew she would have to put the book down soon but she just couldn't. The fifth installment was amazing, every word enthralling her more.

_In fairness after the fourth book, anything would be amazing. _

** "But, my queen, I must ask, why don't we go?" her loyal subject wondered. **

** "What Jonat?" she asked, looking out on the morning sun rising over her kingdom. **

** "Why don't we go back to your homeland? You have been in this in land for quite some time. Your daily routine grows tedious at times, and your ferrets grow large and wish to feast on the flesh of your enemies..." he groveled, but she did not care, she had grown tired of him. Although he had pledged his undying love to her and promised to pleasure her until water spun counterways down the drain and his tongue was dry like the mighty Night-Lions of lore, in the end his odor bothered her. **

** "Jonat, are you questioning me?" she demanded, her voice growing cold. Since the death of her husband, who had been eaten by her largest and strongest ferret Fretos, her servant had become too familiar. **

** "Of course not Sapsady," he stammered, his voice quivering beneath her might. **

** "I am your queen! And you will address me with the respect I am due!" she roared, rising from her throne, "I am Sapsady Lunar, twenty-nineth of my name, bride of Plodder Sunggyrois, Mother of Ferrets, Daughter of the Purple Parrots, Guardian of the Great Oak Ocean, and Keeper of the Undying Flame of Eternal Ice!" she yelled, but then had to gasp for air, and regretted not taking a deeper breath before reciting her titles... **

"She'll be here soon," she heard her husband say as he walked through the living room. He was wearing black hoodie and sweatpants, a outfit she wouldn't mind wearing on a Thursday evening she had off, but found herself in a tight pair of faded blue jeans and a fitted button up shirt, only buttoned half way up her chest, showing the light blue camisole underneath. She didn't want to look slutty, but she didn't want to look like a prude, and she didn't want Sansa to complain she wasn't dressed up enough.

"I know, I know, I'm almost done with this chapter," she said, not wanting to look away from the book. It was a wonderful coincidence that a Typhoon of Tridents had been released recently and she hoped to finish it on the trip to Minneapolis. They didn't have much money to spend on a honeymoon, but they did have enough to get away for a weekend.

_And oddly enough vacationing in Minnesota in the winter is cheap..._

It was going to be a great night. Sansa was in charge, and although her sister could be unbearable at times, if she was properly aimed and given a goal she was amazing at arranging parties and outings. The goal, she was told, was simple. Tonight, she and her sister would go out with Brienne and get as many free drinks as possible, then get her back home for a night of torrid fucking with her new husband. Gendry had made his way to the bedroom, and she placed down her book to talk him.

Arya sauntered into the bedroom and found him packing up his swimsuit. The traditional honeymoon suite was out of their price range, but they could afford to have a hot tub in their room, which would hopefully be worth the extra sixty dollars a night. "How's it going?"

Gendry looked up and smiled. "Pretty good, I'm almost done."

"That's good..." she said, sitting on the bed next to the black suitcase.

"Did you want me to pack up anything?"

"No, I'm good," she said as she swung her legs off the side of the bed like a child. She peaked up and saw her ring, safely in the box Gendry had given to her, sitting on her dresser. She felt naked without it, having grown accustomed already, but she knew her plan wouldn't work with a wedding ring on.

"Something on your mind?" he asked.

"Kinda," she said, knowing where this led, but hoped her destination would be different this time.

"Okay," he said as he folded a couple of shirts and placed them in the case. After a long pause, he raised his head to look at her. "Want to tell me want it is?"

"Why did you kiss Brienne?" she asked, trying to hide any residual disdain in her voice.

"Arya," he sighed, trying to conceal any annoyance at her question. He wanted to answer her, to just tell her, but he was stubbornly keeping this promise to his friend. "You know I can't tell you that."

"Well, I'm going to ask her tonight about it...and I'd rather not do that. So I was hoping you'd save me the trouble."

"Don't do that!" Gendry snapped at her..

"Why not! You said I could!" she said, raising her voice as well.

"Okay," he said as he walked around the bed and sat next to her, then patted her leg. He didn't want to fight, and neither did she. "Just, maybe you shouldn't," he said calmly, almost whispering to apologize for raising his voice. "Just..." he said, trailing off, not wanting to say anything, his stubborn, stupid promise keeping him silent.

"Just, what?" she asked. "You said I could ask her what happened," Arya said, also keeping her voice down. They weren't going to fight over this, not even a little shouting match like they had had a couple times before. She wasn't angry, she trusted him, but she just wanted to know why he did it. There had to be a reason and she didn't see it, couldn't think of it.

"You can ask her, just you shouldn't..." he said, painfully trialing off, not explaining why, and she felt guilty for torturing him like this. The answer was so obvious and he wanted to tell her so badly, but couldn't.

"Why not?" she asked pointedly.

"Because, if you asked her about it, you're asking her about one of the worst moments of her life," he explained.

"Worst moments of her life?" she asked, her interest peaked by the detail.

"Yes..." he said, regretting letting the detail slip. Over the last couple of years she had ferreted out of him that it happened at a party, early in his friendship with Brienne.

"And..." she said, leaning in closer hoping for more.

"And...I think you should ask her if you must, but you shouldn't," he said, sitting up to continue packing.

"Why not?" she whined, putting all of her energy into producing the most powerful pouting face possible.

"If you ask her, and you're drunk, like I except you to be, and maybe she's drunk, she isn't going to react well. I know she feels so guilty about it, and knowing you know will just destroy her."

"It won't," Arya said flippantly. "It was what? Five, six years ago? We're married...and I just want to know why the most loyal man I know would kiss someone else."

"It just bugs you so much doesn't it?" Gendry quipped, a small grin on his face. He didn't like keeping a secret, but he did enjoy watching her eaten alive by her own curiosity.

"It does! Come on! Just tell me! I'm you're wife! I mean, really..." she snorted.

Gendry shook his head a little and chuckled, "if I had to tell you to save your life, or something important, I would. But just to satisfy your rabid curiosity...no."

"Please," she begged futilely.

"Ask her if you must, but I take dibs on saying 'I told you so' when it blows up in your face," he said.

She didn't like how certain he was things would go badly. Maybe there was more to this then he admitted, and she didn't like thinking that. He said he kissed her for a good reason, that she'd understand, and she believed him fully. But, she wasn't as well adjusted as she wished, and she hated Brienne a little. She was happy to have her at her wedding, but when she and Gendry hugged after the pictures she couldn't help but clench her fists in territorial fury. She had to know why it happened. Why he kissed her and why she let him. And then she reasoned could fully get over it.

The buzzer on their intercom went off and she assumed it was Sansa. She rose to answer the door, but paused and turned to him, "And the other part of the deal still stands?"

He paused for a moment, and then nodded, "just, avoid anyone with sores."

"Duh," she mocked, and walked to the living room and buzzed Sansa into the building. She opened the door and looked out to see her sister less dressed up than expected. She wore dark blue jeans with rhinestones on the sides and Arya assumed, the ass, and red sweater blouse than fitted her form very well. Arya's fears of Sansa dressing like she was going to prom were alleviated. Her red hair was down, coming to an end at her shoulder blades, and she surprisingly appeared to have only minimal makeup on.

"Hi!" she said, bouncing up the stairs, brimming with excitement. It was then Arya noticed a plastic bag in her sister's hand.

"Hi," Arya said with a grin as she moved her gaze down to the bag. "What do you have there?"

"Oh, yeah," she said, looking down as well, "just some stuff."

"Stuff?" Arya asked suspiciously as Sansa made her way into the apartment and placed the bag on the table. "What kind of stuff?"

"Bachelorette party stuff," she said with a shrug, trying to preempt whatever opinion Arya would have. Arya started to the bag and saw several items inside. The first to grab her attention was a large red sash with the words "Bride to Be!" written in elegant cursive.

"Sansa...what the hell?" Arya asked, using the same hushed voice she used before with Gendry, tamping down the urge to yell at her sister.

"What, you said you wanted to go out and have a Bachelorette party, even though you got married two days ago."

"I did, but there's a sash in here, and..." she trailed off seeing more in the bag.

"Well, there's more than a sash," Sansa said with a weak smile on her face. Arya examined the bag more closely and found several more surprising items: a box of suckers shaped like penises, package of neon straws with rounded penis-like tops, and most disturbing of all, a tiara.

_Luckily with no penis on it. _

"Sansa...what the fuck?" she asked as she took the tiara out of the bag, frowning at the rhinestones and large blue sapphire sparkling at her.

"What? You said Bachelorette party?" she defended herself.

"I did, but...a tiara?"

"How else do you expect to get free drinks? People aren't going to just buy you free drinks because you say you're going to get married," she explained. Arya thought she may have a point, as she craved the free alcohol she had seen flowing at so many Bachelorette parties at bars, though usually only for a few minutes, because she would get annoyed by the party and leave after about ten minutes. But still, she had a vision of what she wanted, a somewhat traditional Bachelorette party, with free booze and lots of laughs.

_And getting information out of Sansa and Brienne. _

"I guess," she groaned, admitting defeat. She looked down to the table and opened the bag of penis suckers. The stems were white and led up to a flesh toned sucker.

_I just hope it isn't penis flavored. _

She popped one into her mouth and was happy to find it tasted like strawberry, then picked up the tiara and looked over it again. "Please tell me you are going to get a picture of her in that," she heard her husband say from behind as he came out of the bedroom.

"Of course," Sansa answered with a smirk.

"Don't you fucking dare," she threatened Sansa, who only cocked an eyebrow.

"If you get as drunk as you want, you won't care if I take a picture of you." He sister retorted.

"If she gets as drunk as she wants, she will forget how to speak English," Gendry laughed, stepping behind her and snatching the tiara to look at it.

"Hey!" she yelped, surprised by the sudden movement.

"I like it," he said, running his finger over the silver wire.

"Gendry, be honest," she asked, "do I have to wear the sash and the tiara to get free drinks?"

"Of course not," he said with a laugh, "you're a hot, twenty-three year old girl, you never have to buy a drink. As long as you are willing to put up with the implication that each drink gives the guy a shot to fuck you."

"And," Sansa continued, "the tiara will deflect all that. They'll still buy you drinks if you ask and not hit on you. It's like magic."

"You make good points," Arya admitted, the blue gem in the tiara growing on her. She was very happy with how they got married, but a tiny part of her wished for more. To get dressed up and have her family there, to have a big party, see Gendry in a tux, watch Sansa rip through other girls to catch the bouquet.

_Of course in this alternate universe, I have seen my mother sometime in the last three years, someone else pays for all of it, someone else plans it all, no one tries to pressure us into doing it at a church, I don't have to be in a wedding dress for more than twenty-five minutes, and no one bangs their spoons against glasses to watch us kiss. I fucking hate that. _

"So you're saying if I don't wear the tiara, guys will expect to fuck me if I get drinks from them?" she asked her groom and 'maid of honor.'

"At least some action in the bathroom," Gendry winked.

"Shut up!" Arya yelled in a shrill tone.

"Action in the bathroom?" Sansa asked, unfortunately not nearly as dense as she used to be, picking up on the implication.

"Not important," Arya sighed, then flipped her hand at her sister and sighed deeply. She walked over to Gendry and placed her hand out, silently asking for the tiara back. He chuckled under his breath as he lifted it above her and placed it gently on her head, then planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Okay, stop, you're too freaking cute," Sansa said, averting her eyes.

Gendry laughed and reached down for a penis sucker, examined it for a moment, then unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth.

"Strawberry, yum" he said. "So, did you want me to drive you?"

"No, it's a girl's night, Sansa can drive," Arya answered, deciding to commit to the Bachelorette party motif. Besides, they were going to pick up Brienne on the way there, and considering what Arya had in mind, she didn't want Brienne seeing Gendry tonight.

"And what happens when Sansa gets too drunk to drive home?" he asked, taking the penis out of his mouth and pointing it at his wife.

"Oh, I won't drink tonight," Sansa answered with a grin.

_I bet you will..._

"Uh-huh. When you guys need a ride, I'll be here," he said with a wink, popped the sucker back into his mouth, before heading back to the bedroom.

XXX

"Woo!" the bachelorette screamed after the Jagermeister slid down her throat, which was still burning from an earlier shot. The party was going well, people had complimented her tiara, the bar was just as ruckus as she excepted, but her bridesmaids were still frustratingly sober.

They had been at Whiskey Dick's for over an hour now, and Sansa and Brienne were both patiently nursing the Long Island Iced Teas they had received on the house from the bartender. The college bar was heavily populated, but not nearly as crowded as the last time Arya was there.

_And far less terrifying without people dressed in costumes and without me tripping on acid. _

Currently two dudes, named Bryan and Dwayne, or something like that - it didn't fucking matter- had bought the bride a shot and were chatting her up. She had already finished her Long Island, and had had a Kamikaze twenty minutes earlier, purchased by two other dudes called Eric and Steve, so Arya was very lively. She always knew men found her attractive, for reasons the short girl with small tits could not understand, but never before had she flirted so much. It was all very tame though, the guys barely trying, knowing some other 'dude' had dibs on her. And, in truth, after about five minutes she was hardly the topic of conversation. Normally, Bryan or Dwayne or Eric or Steve would try to chat up Sansa, who oddly enough rebuffed them all. Sansa was a flirt by nature, so seeing her aggressively push back against a guy was peculiar.

"Hey did you want a drink?" Steve or Bryan would ask.

"Nah, I'm good," Sansa would reply with a stiff smile. She clearly didn't want to get drunk, and for the first time ever Arya saw her sister not enjoy getting hit on. Her entire life she watched her beautiful older sister carefully plan out how she could get the attention of men, and then relish it when they noticed her. But now, she was here tonight with her sister, sipping one drink, and just barely making polite conversation.

Brienne wasn't much better. Like the Stark sisters, was dressed in faded blue jeans and a black top that Arya thought looked really good on her. Fewer guys were also hitting on her, with the same results, curt smiles and declines for further drinks. She continued to sip from neon purple penis straw Sansa had given her for her Long Island, and absent mindely chewed on the tip.

Unlike Arya, who was about to go on a weekend trip, her wedding party actually had work tomorrow, which was really ruining her plan. It was all so simple, go to the bar and get free drinks. Check. Get Brienne to explain the kiss and have Sansa gush about the boyfriend she was clearly hiding, then go home and have drunken monkey sex with Gendry. It wasn't that complicated, but her prudish companions were not being accommodating.

Of course, there was another thing Arya could do if she wanted. She and Gendry struck an arrangement earlier in the day; Arya could ask Brienne about the kiss during her party, and she could kiss another guy if she wanted. She expected him to be nonplussed by the very idea of it, but he simply nodded. "That sounds fair. Just don't get herpes." She really didn't want kiss someone else, she just needed him to be okay with it. But now, with liquor flowing through her, the idea seemed a little more fun, but Brad was stupid, Steven was a douchebag, and Kyle had put on enough Axe body spray he was probably flammable.

The three girls sat at the bar after Arya had her shot, Brad, or maybe Kyle, had just finished hitting on Sansa, and after sharing a quick glance with his friend Jedediah...

_You remember people named Jedediah..._

...and they said their goodbyes and slowly walked away. Arya was could feel her face heat up and knew she had to do something to put her plan into action.

"Hey! Let's do shots!" Arya exclaimed.

"You just had a shot," he sister said with a giggle, a neon green penis routing her drink to her mouth.

"Well, you girls haven't had any yet! You have to catch up." Arya yelled, gaining more attention from less lively patrons and more derision from the bartender who was growing weary of her outbursts.

"I would," Brienne said calmly, "but I have work tomorrow. We all can't spend the day with Gendry in a hotel suite in Minneapolis." She clearly didn't mean anything by it, but given what Arya wanted to talk to her about, she couldn't help but angrily groan at Brienne, who looked surprised by the noise.

Arya turned and looked at her sister, who also looked confused. It occurred to her that she needed to include Sansa in her plan, who at times even more devious then Arya. Arya had to two problems. The first was that Brienne wasn't going to get drunk if she continued to sip on that damned free drink. The second was that she needed Brienne to leave for a minute so she could talk to her sister. Luckily, both problems had the same solution.

She whipped around, and felt her sash jostling and her tiara shift on her head. Her elbow knocked into Brienne's tall glass with purple chewed up penis and having not drunk a majority of the liquid, it all spilled out down the table and onto her lap.

"Ah!" she squealed, trying to move away, but the drink washed over her legs and soaked into her jeans.

"Sorry!" Arya screamed, trying her hardest to fake surprise and regret. The bald bartender, who was growing more annoyed by the second, walked over with a rag and began to clean up the mess, trying to hide his glare from Arya.

Flustered, Brienne said, "I'm going to go to the bathroom," as she blotted a napkin against her damp thigh, then walked through the crowd towards the restroom. A smile came over Arya's face as she watched Brienne walk away, she tried to hide it when her Sister's attention turned from Brienne to her.

"Why did you do that?" Sansa asked, leaning in so no one else could hear her.

"What?" Arya said, avoiding her sister's accusing eyes, sipping her drink through a bright green penis.

"You tipped over her drink," she whispered harshly.

"Maybe," Arya shrugged, feeling the effects of her solo shot coursing through her body. Part A of the plan, 'get drunk' was working at least.

"Why?" she asked again, bewildered by her sister's actions.

"Because, because...she..." Arya stammered.

"She?" Sansa repeated, prodding her sister to finish her sentence.

_She can help. _

"Because, Gendry kissed her," she finally admitted for the first time to someone else.

"What?" Sansa blurted as shock blanketed her face and her pink lips hung open.

"Gendry kissed Brienne," she said flatly, taking a large sip from her drink, the tip of the green cock tickling her lips.

"Geez," she said staring at the bottles behind the bar, "when?"

"I don't know," Arya answered with little affect.

"Okay," Sansa said wearily, "why? I mean, were they drunk or something?"

"No," Arya said with certainty.

"Okay...Arya...what...the...fuck?" she said pausing with each word.

Arya looked around the bar quickly and Brienne was still nowhere to be seen. "Goddamnit," she moaned knowing she had a tale to tell. "Okay, here's the deal. A couple of years ago, when he was sick and high on NyQuil, Gendry told me that he kissed Brienne." Sansa nodded intently, absorbing the words. "And when I asked about it, he said he did because 'he had to' and that he only did it once because he was her friend.'"

"Her friend? Why would he have to kiss her?" Sansa asked.

"I know!" Arya howled, startling the elderly man next to her, who walked away from the bar with his drink. "It's been bugging the hell out of me for years!"

"He never told you when he kissed her?" Sansa asked.

"Nope," her sister responded.

"Huh," Sansa said, her left hand taking her drink one hand and the other fiddling with the purple penis.

"What? I know that look," Arya said, recognizing that her sister had something to say. Sansa's right leg began to twitch nervously and Arya leaned in closer, "C'mon, you're my maid of honor."

_I was going to use that line to get the boyfriend information out of her, but it will suffice here. _

"So," she said, looking her sister in the eye for a moment before taking an enormous sip of her drink. "I remember this party, my freshmen year, at Renly's house."

"Okay," Arya said, satisfied to at least know it was at a Renly's house that Professor Plum kissed Mrs. White.

"And it was really loud, and there was drinking, and..." she said, lingering on her words, and taking another sip, this one fully hitting her sister.

"And..." Arya prompted her sister.

"And, before I left, I saw Gendry and Brienne sitting close together on the front porch, and I thought I saw them kiss."

"You saw it?!" Arya yelled, looking quickly behind her afterwords, making sure Brienne wasn't nearby.

"I thought I saw something, maybe a kiss," she clarified, "and when I asked them about it, they denied it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Arya demanded.

"I thought about it, but what would I have told you? 'I thought I maybe saw them kiss once?' Would you really believe me?"

Her sister had a point. In past conversations Sansa thought third base was holding hands, and a handjob was something done by manicurists. If she had told Arya she saw them kiss, she wouldn't have believed her. "You might have a point," she shrugged.

"And besides, I really believed them when I asked them about, and I didn't see anything else weird after that. I mean sometimes they hung out alone in his room..."

"They did?" Arya squealed. She already knew that but she didn't need to be reminded of that right now.

"Yeah, they hung out a lot freshmen year. Their really good friends. I mean I even hung out with Gendry along in his room" Sansa explained flippantly.

"Okay, you made your point, Gendry could have fucked dozens of girls in his room," Arya said abruptly to stop her sister.

"That's not what I said," Sansa shot back.

"Well, that's what I heard," Arya growled and looked at her sister, sizing her up. Based on her whimpering tone and horrible posture, she felt sufficently guilty. "So, that's all you know?"

"Yep," Sansa said, still trying to accept all this information.

"Well then," she said, and turned around one last time to see Brienne making her way through a group of men, "help me get her drunk so she tells me what happened."

She nodded quickly as Brienne and sat next to Sansa, her seat probably still wet from the spill. "It didn't stain did it?" Sansa asked as Brienne sat down next to her, the wet spot on her leg covering most of her crotch.

"I don't think so," she said with a shrug.

"I'm sorry," Arya apologized again, slightly more sincerely this time, noticing the brown stain between Brienne's legs.

_If it did stain, I'll buy her new jeans, after she tells me how she tempted Gendry into kissing her. _

A moment passed and Sansa gave Arya a knowing look and a small nod, which went unnoticed by Brienne. "Okay, as the Maid of Honor, I think we should do that shot Arya wanted to do."

"Yeah!" Arya excitedly agreed, clapping her hands together, delighted that Sansa was helping.

"But, I have work tomorrow..." Brienne said quietly, "I would, but I don't want to be hung over."

"Oh come on!" Arya yelled, and realized there was an important point she had not brought up, "I'm getting married soon! I have a tiara!" She yelled pointing to her head.

Brienne and Sansa both chuckled a bit, and Sansa happily grinned at Arya.

"Okay," Brienne relented, "I'll do one shot."

"Good," Sansa said with a determined nod and yelled to the bartender, "Can we have three Lemon Drops please?"

"Sure," shrugged the bald man, who looked like a depressed Mr. Clean, as he prepared the shots.

A minute later three shot glasses filled with golden liquor were placed in front of them, each girl daintily taking her own glass. The liquor was pungent, lemon and sugar wafting up to her nose.

"I propose a toast to Arya and Gendry!" Sansa said, raising her shot glass in front of her. Brienne joined with a smile, as did Arya, and after a moment, without hesitation, Arya knocked her third shot of the evening back. The lemon juice danced on her tongue and she moaned happily.

"Good shit isn't it!" Arya yelled.

"It is," Sansa agreed, placing her hand on the bar.

"Pretty strong too," Brienne commented, looking at the empty shot glass. Sansa and Arya both knew that Brienne was a cheap drunk, a lush, a lightweight, and would probably be drunk shortly from the shot and the third of the Long Island she drank before.

"Okay, now, I have a fun game I think we should play, and it's pretty simple...Truth or Dare."

Arya couldn't help but grin and could actually feel a twinkle in her eye. Her sister's plan was so stupidly simple it would probably work. "That sounds like fun, let's do it."

"I've actually never played," Brienne said, propping herself up on the bar, the shot already effecting into her.

"It's simple. When it's your turn, you pick someone else to either answer a question or do a dare, and they can't refuse," she explained. "So, since it's Arya's party, she'll go first." Sansa said.

Arya smiled and looked to Brienne, "Okay, Brienne, truth or dare?"

"Don't go with dare," Sansa spat out before Brienne could speak. "She's drunk and encourage-able. You don't want to know what weird dares she'll have you do."

"Okay," Brienne said with a laugh, "True."

_Fucking love my sister. _

"Okay," Arya gradually said, not sure how to phrase it, and wanting to do it carefully. "Brienne, Gendry told me that he kissed you..."

"What?" Brienne blurted, as her eyes bugged out of their sockets and her face began to flush further.

"He was sick and delirious and he kind of spouted it out by accident." Arya explained, keeping her voice low and calm. "And it's okay," she said, and lied a little, "but he never explained to me why."

"Ohhh," Brienne said quietly, as a vacant stare began to replace panic. "Excuse me," she said weakly to the bartender, "could I have a gin and tonic?"

"Huh?" he asked, looking up from a few feet away, where he was drying some glasses.

"A gin and tonic?" she meekly repeated.

"Sure," he nodded.

"Add it to our tab," Arya nodded to the bartender. They sat in silence as he made the drink and slid it in front of the tall blonde. She quickly took it into her hand and took in half the drink in huge swig.

As Brienne appeared to gain some more composure, her hysteria replaced by depression, Arya leaned in front of Sansa, who sat in the middle, and whispered, "hey, it's okay...I'm not angry," she lied, wanting Brienne to feel at ease "I just wanted to know why."

Sansa, who had been sitting quietly after she suggested they play Truth or Dare, chimed in, "Was it at Renly's party freshmen year?"

"Yep," Brienne sadly said, lowering her head towards her companions. Sansa winced, realizing she missed something obvious and important.

"Okay, so it was that day..." Arya said, still not happy with that answer. "Why? Why did he kiss you?"

"Because," Brienne whimpered, raising her head and taking a deep breath, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Because I gave him a blow job!" she loudly and bluntly confessed.

"What!?" Both Arya and Sansa yelled at the same time.

"You gave Gendry a blow job!?" Arya demanded, standing up from her chair in anger. She almost lost her balance, and drunkenly staggered to Brienne, her face inches away from the blonde's. "Did you!"

"No! I mean...I'm sorry, I need to go," Brienne sobbed, backing up from her chair and made her way towards the bathroom, bumping into people in her rush.

Arya was shaking in anger and betrayal, unsure what she just heard. Brienne's drunk declaration was hardly clear and now she had more questions.

_And worst of all, Gendry was right...she freaked out when I asked her._

**AN:**

**Thank you for the nice reviews, lately they have been very kind. It means a lot. **

**To make one thing clear – Gendry, Robert, and Edric are the only Baratheons. When I started this I knew I wanted Robert as his father and would just ignore the other Baratheons. But now I have Joffery and Renly floating around which can be confusing. They are just Joffery Smith and Renly Smith. As you can tell my intense commitment to Canon runs deep. **

**This chapter was written in three parts – the blowjob part was written listening to Daft Punk, the Sansa part was written during two episodes of _Jeopardy!_, and the last part was written while I re-watched _Team America: World Police_. **

**Not many references in this chapter, the only one I can I remember is Legends of the Hidden Temple and Sesame Street.**

**My writing style has me doing a first draft of a chapter and revising. Then, after my first pass, I usually leave notes on things I should add or take away. Normally the notes are "focus more on Arya being alone," or "avoid saying the word 'quickly.'" One of the notes in this chapter was, "more blowjob imagery."**

**Thanks again to my beta thursdaynext88, who is still my beta and surprisingly still my wife. She does not endorse the next joke.**

******Less notes this time - work ate my soul this week. I've been having to work a lot with Excel spreadsheets, and well it is a good program, it only works great if you're familiar with it. It keeps on skipping around the page and I spend half the time cleaning up my mess. So, I guess it's like anal sex: "it seems simple enough, but should be left to professionals, or else you'll spend the day cleaning up shit." I think that's an old Amish saying.**

**Next time – Arya gets 'even' with Gendry and makes a startling discovery in Calm – Second Part of the First Part (Or I don't know yet, I haven't written it yet nor can I think of a pithy filler, so you'll just have to find out when you read it. Probably Thursday or Friday of next week, it will be a longer chapter, and I have a busy week, with some friends coming into town for Halloween, but it will be funnier then this chapter, and I promise a conclusion to the whole Gendry/Brienne situation.)**


	22. Calm - Part 2

**Calm – The second part of the first part of Calm (or is Sansa's secret boyfriend really...a secret girlfriend?)**

**November, 23rd 1996**

**The Eldest Son**

"She's a beauty," his father marveled and then barked, "hold the head up higher!" The camera flashed and as he was blinded for a moment, he realized how smooth the antlers were against his hands.

"I don't believe you actually got him...and a fucking six pointer too!" his father howled, placing the camera down to pick up his beer. He couldn't believe it either, he hated every moment of this and to think he succeeded astonished him as much as it did his father. This was his fifth, maybe sixth trip, and it was the first time he actually got anything or even saw anything. Until that point he wasn't sure they were hunting deer or just going into the woods so his dad could drink in the morning and not get yelled at.

It always started the same - being roused from bed at an ungodly hour, getting dressed in camouflage clothing and orange vests, and then he being whisked away to the cold Wisconsin autumn. His father would always begin the morning with a coffee, something he now did as well, since it not only kept him warm, but awake. Once he brought a book, and when his father, who was already on this third beer caught him reading it at 11:00am, he tossed it into the woods, where it landed in a mud pile. Luckily for him the librarian believed his story that 'A Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy' fell out of his backpack into some mud and he didn't have to pay for a new one.

"Okay, here you go," his father groaned, producing a large buck knife from a sheath on his belt. "Just do it like I told you," he ordered his son, placing the handle in his hand and pushing him towards the corpse lying in front of them.

"I really don't want to," he weakly protested, staring at the knife for a moment, imaging the curve of the cold steel ripping into the deer.

"Just do it," he yelled. "Start at the ass and cut up the chest. Oh, and here," he said, waddling towards the cooler they had brought with them. "Put these on," he instructed, whipping out two pairs of latex gloves, similar to what a doctor would wear. Gendry looked down at the gloves in revulsion and took them from his father after some hesitation. The gloves were dry and sterile against his skin and felt brittle in the cold fall breeze.

With the buck knife in hand he lowered himself to the ground and momentarily saw himself in its lifeless eyes. With his father's help, he flipped it on to its back, exposing a white underbelly. Gendry moved his fingers on the fur and felt the rib cage of the deer, the animal that had been alive a moment ago until he decided to kill it. "Don't rub up against it, just fucking cut it!" His father growled, spitting on a pile of leafs after his orders.

Gendry slipped the blade were he remembered the field manual instructed, something he was allowed to read while he was sitting in the woods. As he cut the flesh he heard a terrible ripping noise that sent a chill up his spine. Blood began to ooze out of the wound he was creating and he could see inside the deer, its ribs and stomach exposed. His hands began to shake and cold sweat dribbled down his forehead. His muscles began to tense involuntarily and felt like he was about to fall over, but before he could sit back, he dropped the knife ground so he could brace himself.

"What the fuck!" he heard his father roar as he came up beside him, picking up the bloody knife he had dropped. Gendry tried to stand back up but he couldn't, a numb aching pain growing in his head.

"My own fucking son," his father complained as he continued to work on the deer, "such a little faggot he can't even dress his own deer. My father would have beat the shit out of me if I fell over like that," he snarled. Gendry crawled on all fours to a tree and leaned against it, watching his father's hands grow bloody has he began to remove parts of the deer.

After their prize was dismembered, they dragged it back to the truck, wrapped it in a blue tarp from the back of the truck, and drove the three hours back home in silence. His father claimed to be sober, but Gendry felt his fingers nervously dig into his thighs as they ran two stop signs and nearly crashed int oncoming traffic while merging.

They arrived home around five o'clock He hoped he would not see his father for most of the rest of the day, since he preferred to be alone in the basement disemboweling the deer. Gendry climbed out of the truck and walked around to the back to help unload it. They were probably going to get blood on carpet when they took it downstairs, which he knew his mother wouldn't like. She would only complain a little though...she didn't like it when Dad yelled back.

In the back of the truck, the deer's eyes still seemed to follow him. He didn't feel guilty over killing the deer, but he didn't enjoy it. He didn't get the thrill he knew his father got, nor did he understand it. All he saw was a thing that he killed just because his father wanted him to.

"Don't just stand there and stare like a useless little cunt! Help me get this thing in the house," his father screamed, and Gendry saw Mrs. Henderson, who was raking leaves across the street, discretely place her rake on the side of the house and go inside. Without a word, Gendry helped his father heave the carcass out of the truck lugged it into the house. On their way, then passed by his brother, who was very intrigued, and his mother, who just looked happy to have her eldest son home.

They threw the body on the table in the basement, which was surrounded by long knifes and saws. Gendry realized this was the only time of the year this room made any sense, and the rest of the time it was just a room filled with knifes and a bloody table. His father looked up from the corpse and smiled at his son. "You did good," he praised, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Next time, you'll do better." Without another word he took off his jacket and began his work. Gendry took the opportunity to quietly make his way upstairs, noticing drops of dark crimson falling on the wood below.

He made his way to his room and discarded his clothes, tossing his bloody sweatshirt and jeans into a plastic bag, not his hamper. He didn't know if the blood would stain all his clothes, but he didn't want to find out. Alone, sitting on his bed, he couldn't get his father's words out of his head. "Next time, you'll do better." This bothered him most of all, more than the drinking and more then the insults. There would be a next time, and a time after that, and probably a time after, until he was eighteen and moved as far away as possible. His mother couldn't stop him, and at some point Eddie would come along as well. Maybe he wouldn't pass out while field dressing a deer.

He heard some rumblings from below, until his father erupted, "it's my fucking house! I'll shit on the carpet if I want to!" Gendry shuddered and got off his bed, then moved swiftly to his dresser and grabbed a pair of pants and a t-shirt. As he heard his mother respond to his father's shouting, he knew his father would be at this for a while. Once dressed he quietly crept down the stairs, not wanting anyone to hear him leave. He could still hear his father shouting from outside on the front stoop where he knelt to tie his shoe. He walked down the driveway to the curb and sat down. As a strong breeze whipped by he remembered he forgot to grab a jacket. It didn't matter to him as he sat alone on the curb: he'd rather be cold than in there, and he could already tell he wasn't going to be cold for long. Sweat once again began to drip down his face, he could not control his breathing, and his body began to tremble.

The first time this happened, he was ten, he was terrified, and it made it worse. It happened more when puberty hit him, but luckily he got better at dealing with it. He figured out that if he slowed his breathing and went for a walk, he could calm himself down. This time, however, it wouldn't help; like in the woods, he could barely stand. He put his head between his knees, and began to count backwards from twenty, slowing his breathing further with each number, grateful to be alone.

**November, 10th 2005 (or the night of the Arya's Bachelorette party)**

**Gendry's Wife **

"Oh fuck," Arya snarled as she watched the possible blonde harlot run away, her hands frantically wiping tears out of her eyes. Kyle or Kevin stood in her way, and, blinded with emotional distractions, she bumped him, causing him to drop his bottle to the ground.

"What the fuck!" he screamed at Brienne, whose eyes were fixated on the floor.

"Sorry," Arya heard her murmur as she turned away from him, heading towards the bathroom for the second time in five minutes.

"Did she say she blew Gendry?" Sansa asked, joining Arya in watching Brienne walk away.

"Maybe..." Arya responded, "I'm not sure," she truthfully added. Nothing made sense at that moment. Either Brienne had terribly misspoken, or Gendry had lied to her about something much larger than a kiss. Also, either Arya scared her away in her fit of rage, or she felt so guilty she couldn't bear to look at Gendry's wife. She needed to talk to Brienne. She needed to talk to Gendry. And, what the fuck, she needed another drink.

"Sansa, can you go get her out of the bathroom? Tell her that I want to to her and I'm not angry." This was obviously a lie, and Sansa could tell, the bartender could tell, wild animals could probably smell it on her.

"Okay..." Sansa replied, walking past her seething sister, her face reflecting on the puzzle now set in front of her. 'How do I get someone who is twice my size, and overcome with sadness, to come out to face someone who might attack her like a hungry wolverine?' Arya watched her Sansa make her way through the crowd, avoiding the spilled beer by Kyle or Calvin's feet, and followed Brienne's path to the bathroom.

Arya's head was beginning to spin and she wasn't sure if it was the situation or the booze, but came to the conclusion that was probably both. She located her stool with her hand and carefully lowered herself to her the seat, not wanting to deal with cracking her head open tonight.

The bar was getting louder as the as the night went on, and luckily Arya's outburst had faded in the background. It was just another stupid bride-to-be yelling at another drunk bridesmaid. Her thumb began to rub over ringer finger where a small indentation had already formed over the last couple of days. Her lonely thumb stopped and without thinking she reached into her pocket for her phone. The worst part about being angry at Gendry was that she didn't know who to talk to about it. Normally it would be Sansa, but she had sent Sansa on a task of luring Brienne out of the bathroom. Imagining saying the word 'blow job' to her mother was mortifying, and if she told Jon or Rob, they would probably swear to kill Gendry in an overreaction of epic cliched portions. There was only that stupid boy with his stupid blue eyes. There was only him, there had only been him, and the idea of someone else being with Gendry, her Gendry, spun her into madness. And most unfortunately, there was only one person who could calm her down, and she had hit his stupid fucking contact on her phone.

"Hello?" she heard his husky voice crackle on her cell. She didn't answer, there weren't any words at the moment to reflect her mood. "Arya? You okay?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Hi," she slurred, "how's your night going?"

"Ummm, good," he stammered, "I finished packing everything about an hour ago. Watching some TV...how are you?"

She could feel a tears forming in her eyes, and she gulped to keep her voice steady. "Yeah, it's going great," she lied.

"Arya...is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just..." she mumbled, "you, ummm, you only kissed Brienne right?"

"Yes?" he asked in return, obviously confused. "Arya, what's going on?"

She wanted to scream. She wanted to scream so fucking loud, for so fucking long, that she wouldn't be able to talk afterwords. It would be worth it to remove the pit in her stomach, the weight on her shoulders, to stop the walls from closing in on her. But she couldn't. Or, maybe more truthfully, she didn't want to. She didn't want to think that he betrayed her.

"Oh, nothing. Just getting drunk...having fun," she vaguely told her husband.

"That's good," he said, not sounding convinced. "Arya, did you talk to Brienne about the kiss? Did she freak out?"

_Ya know what Gendry? You don't have to be so fucking perceptive._

"No, I didn't," she lied again, "just, I was thinking about it and just wanted to make sure I had my facts straight before I did."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay..."

"Hey Gendry, do you love me?" she blurted out.

"What?"

"I'm just drunk and stupid," she murmured in a quivery voice as she felt a couple of tears run down her face, "Can you tell me you love me?"

"Of course I love you Arya. You sure you're okay? I can come get you if you need me to."

"Nah, I'm fine, just have to slow down I guess. I should get going, reception is breaking up."

"Sure...see you later tonight."

"Yep."

"If you need anything, a ride home, let me know," he offered.

"I know Gendry."

"Hey," he said.

"Yeah?

"I love you."

"I love you, too," she cried. "I'll see you later." Then she hung up. Her hand twitched in rage and her body trembled, wanting to rip off Gendry's head, Brienne's head, anyone's head. She couldn't find out any answers like this and remembered something Gendry told her once, and concentrated just on her breathing.

_Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...t hree...two...one..._

Her raged began to subside and she focused on what she had just heard. Brienne had said, "Him," and she wasn't going to get worked up over a stupid pronoun. Gendry told her it was only a kiss, and she believed him. The thought that maybe Gendry did something incredibly stupid and got a blowjob from Brienne was possible she realized, and if he did, she'd cross that bridge when she had to, and then burn it down with him on it. For now, she had a sister and friend in the bathroom she was going to deal with. She grabbed a napkin from the counter and wiped her eyes started off to the bathroom.

She made her past Chris or Carl, who was complaining to other 'bros' about his spilled Coors Light and how he would have to spend 'two-fifty' on another one. She could feel some of their eyes roam over her body, and instead of being oddly flattered like before, she was annoyed as their eyes stayed on her ass.

A short woman with long black hair made her way out of the bathroom and placed her arm out in front of Arya has she was about to pass. "I wouldn't go in there," she explained, "there's some chick sobbing in one of the stalls. There's another bathroom in the back." She finished by pointing Arya towards the single occupancy bathroom, not knowing Arya was well aware of the location.

"It's okay," Arya nodded slightly, "she's my friend," she said as she made her way past the raven-haired woman.

"Ohhh," she moaned in realization, putting her arm down so Arya could pass. As she pushed the door open, she noticed that the woman continued to stand in front of the bathroom.

_Is she just going to stand vigil over some crying girl she doesn't know?_

The bathroom looked familiar to Arya, similar to one she and Gendry spent some time in. The bathroom had only three stalls, and Sansa stood in front of the middle one, her head lightly banging against the door in frustration. "Brienne, it's okay, if you didn't blow Gendry, Arya won't be upset." It looked like she was trying to reason with the door but having very little luck, as sobs and sniffles continued to emanate from the stall.

"Brienne, it's okay, I just want to talk," Arya announced as she made her way into the room and noticed there wasn't anyone else there. The sobbing ceased at the sound of her voice and Sansa turned and practically ran to her sister.

"I've got some great news! Brienne didn't blow Gendry!" she yelled, clearly feeling the effects of the shots they just took. Arya envied Sansa's light, speedy buzz compared to her sluggish drunken state.

"Yeah, I know," she said with a shrug, "I called Gendry and he said he only kissed her." Sansa looked perplexed at Arya's explanation, but there was no time for further conversation as the middle stalls door burst open. Brienne pushed through the open door and grabbed Arya around her head, forcing it directly into her chest.

"Arya! I'm so sorry, I, I, didn't mean to. And I would have told you, but, but!" she squealed as she pressed Arya's face against her shirt, which was thankfully soft to the touch.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Arya said as she struggled against the embrace. She didn't mind a hug, but this was intense involuntarily motor-boating.

"And I didn't give Gendry a blow job!" she yelled, much too loud for Arya's liking. "He'd never do anything like that!"

"Yeah, I know," she agreed, pushing her way out of Brienne's bear hug. "Let's go sit back down and talk about this. I promise no screaming, no yelling," she vowed, emphatically waving her arms in front of her.

"I'm really really sorry," Brienne repeated herself, gaining some control as she stopped crying.

"I know," Arya said calmly, knowing she had to remain cool if she expected Brienne to do the same. "I'm sorry for screaming at you. I shouldn't have yelled." They stood for a moment until Sansa, who had watched this all unfold, suggested "Maybe we should get out of the bathroom."

"Good idea," Arya agreed and she stepped to the door and opened it for the others. Brienne went first, grabbing a wad of paper towels to dry her eyes. Sansa made her way quickly behind Brienne, and Arya followed back to the bar. Sansa made her way around Brienne and immediately began whispering to the dark haired woman who was still standing guard in front of the bathroom door. They giggled for a moment as the woman whispered something into Sansa's ear.

_Okay...who is this? She seems to know her very well..._

Brienne made her way back to the bar to get her drink, and after looking at it, she must have came to the same realization that Arya had.

_I'll let the drink I left unattended for the evening go and not get roofied. _

Brienne pushed the glass towards the bartender and appeared to talk to him for a moment, probably apologizing for their outbursts, and in perfect 'Brienne' fashion placed the bar stools back in order before heading back to the Stark sisters. The eldest Stark stopped talking to her raven-haired companion and scurried back to her sister. "Hey, I'm going to talk to her for a minute. Why don't you and Brienne get a booth?" she said with a huge smile on her face that was matched by one her companion had.

"Sure," Arya said slowly, and walked passed Sansa and her 'friend' back to Brienne. They began to chatter together as they walked toward the dance floor, Sansa leaning comfortably again the short woman. Once Brienne was in ear shot, Arya waved her towards her face so she could whisper in her ear. "Do you know her?" Arya asked and pointed towards Sansa and her companion.

"No, never seen her before," Brienne said shaking her head.

"Huh," she uttered, her mind racing with new possibilities. Sansa was so comfortable with this woman, so relaxed, so familiar...

_Am I drunk or is Sansa's secret boyfriend really...a secret girlfriend? _

"You okay?" Brienne asked, obviously still carrying a large amount of guilt over her outburst.

"Yeah," Arya answered. "Let's go sit down," she said, nodding her head towards the booths Sansa was speaking of before.

Arya lead Brienne towards a booth and gestured for her to sit, then scooted in right after her. Brienne gave her a puzzled look, confused why Arya was not going to sit across from her.

"Okay, you can help me out?" Arya whispered, having lost track of her sister in the crowd and not wanting her to overhear them.

"Of course!" Brienne excitedly whispered back. "What do you need?"

"Okay, this is going to sound crazy," Arya began and Brienne nodded intently, wanting to to anything that would gain Arya's forgiveness. "No, I'm serious, like really, really crazy." Arya reiterated.

"What are you two talking about?" Arya heard her sister ask as she sat down across the table.

"Ohhh, nothing," she lied again, losing track of how many times she had already done so that evening. Arya went back to an old standard of the evening, looking for a drink to knock over onto Sansa, as she had done to Brienne earlier. However, when she realized there was no beverage to be found, she had her answer. "Hey, my wonderful beautiful maid of honor," she slurred. "I wanted another minute to talk to Brienne and we need some water," then gave Sansa the biggest, drunkest, smile she could.

"Sure!" Sansa nodded, more than happy to oblige, and scooted back out and made her way to the bar.

After Sansa left, Arya turned back to Brienne and rapidly spat out, "Okay, so Sansa has been really secretive lately about this boyfriend she's had for a while. And tonight I see her all cozy with that woman..."

"So, you think that woman knows the boyfriend?"

"Maybe, or her boyfriend is really a girlfriend?"

"What?"

"It makes sense..."

_In my drunken mind._

"...she's been so much better lately, I barely want to strangle her anymore, and I know she's been keeping a secret about who she has been seeing. Maybe, because, you know, she really figured some shit out."

"Arya..." Brienne said with a pause, "are you sure? She's gay?"

_Brienne, you have the worst Gaydar of anyone I have ever meet. Don't fucking talk. _

"I have no idea! But maybe! She's been so nice lately, and reasonable, something big is different," she yelled. Knowing Sansa would be back soon, she continued. "So, here's my plan: we keep on playing Truth or Dare, and we try to get it out of her." The plan seemed more reasonable than the last one where she was trying to get information out of Brienne. Although it was very similar, she hoped it would yield better results.

"Okay, I don't think she's...you know..." Brienne mumbled.

"I know...but, I want to know what's up with her," Arya said. She knew it was a long shot, but it seemed to make sense...kinda. Nothing fucking made sense, Sansa was happy and not being mind-numbingly annoying, Brienne blew some guy and it was related to her kissing Gendry, and Arya was married. A month ago Arya would have thought that was all crazy talk.

On cue, Sansa arrived with three empty plastic glasses in one hand and a pitcher of water in the other. "Here we go," she cooed as she sat everything down on the table. "Everything better now?"

"Yep," Arya grinned, "all better." She took one of the glasses and poured herself some water. "We talked and we decided that we are just going to pretend the last ten or so minutes were all a terrible hallucination." Brienne nodded in agreement as Arya continued. "And since I'm still the bride-to-be," she said as she pointed to the silvery tiara still balanced on her head, "I want to play some more truth or dare."

"Are you sure, Arya?" Sansa asked.

"Okay, one obvious exception," Arya relented as she nodded to Brienne, who still looked ashamed over the matter, but seemed determined to continue with the evening.

Sansa looked to Brienne for assurance, but found the taller girl couldn't hold eye contact. "It's okay," she said calmly, hiding both her discomfort and the plans she made with Arya. "We can keep on playing."

"Okay," Sansa said, still unsure, but unwilling to stop the evening if there were no objections. "Let's see, umm, well Arya went last, so now I guess I'll go..."

"No, I didn't, we just spent the last ten minutes hallucinating," Arya retorted, pointing again to the tiara on her head, enjoying the magic powers it was giving her so far.

"Yeah, it's Arya's turn," Brienne agreed and Arya gave her a short, excited glance.

"Okay, well, let's see, let's see," she blathered, killing time to think of the proper course of action. "Sansa, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Sansa answered, a mischievous smile on her face, pleased with her choice. She probably thought she was doing what Arya wanted, avoiding a repeat of an awkward truth situation.

"Okay..." she mumbled as her mind scrambled for something for her to do, and nothing came to mind. Then, she thought of a loophole. "I dare you to tell me who that woman was that you were talking to."

"What?" Sansa asked.

"Who was that woman you were talking to?" Arya asked again.

"I said 'dare' Arya," Sansa stated, ever a stickler about the rules.

"Well, I dare you to tell me about that woman."

"Umm, okay," Sansa shrugged. "Her name is Shae, she's a friend of mine."

"A friend?" Arya followed up, leaning across the table to get a better look at her sister. There wasn't any deception in her eyes, just confusion and growing self-consciousness.

"Yeah, Arya...a friend." Sansa repeated as Arya continued to stare intently. "Yeah, a good friend," Sansa elaborated. "Umm, I guess it's Brienne's turn now," Sansa said, trying to move on with the game.

"Okay," Brienne said with a nod, "Sansa, truth or dare?"

"Uh," her sister stammered, growing more flushed as the attention continued to be focused on her, "truth."

"Okay, how did you meet that 'friend' of yours?" she said, far less subtly than she thought, then gave Arya a huge grin.

"What?" she asked. "What is with you two?"

"We're just curious," Arya said meekly, reaching into Sansa's purse to get another penis straw for her water.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Okay, fuck it," Arya said rolling her eyes, "Who is she? She was guarding the damn door when you were in there with Brienne, and then you talked to her after."

"She's my friend," Sansa growled, clearly getting annoyed with the focus on her.

"You said that, but what does that mean?" Arya asked, plopping a straw in her glass, "I know you've been seeing someone lately," Arya said, sipping on her drink.

"Wait, what?" Sansa asked.

"Are you...dating her?" Brienne asked bluntly.

"What? You think I'm dating her?"

"Are you?" her sister asked, drumming her fingers on the table, wanting at least one fucking answer tonight.

"Wait, wait," Sansa said closing her eyes as she spoke, "you think I'm gay and dating Shae?"

"You've been seeing someone lately, and I thought maybe you were keeping it secret because you had a very special 'friend'," she explained, wrapping air quotes around the word 'friend.'

"Yeah, Sansa," Brienne added, with a strong nod towards Sansa, clearly not knowing what else to say.

"So, okay," Sansa said in a exasperated tone, "you think I'm gay and Shae is my girlfriend?"

"Basically," Arya said with a shrug. Sansa slowly began to chuckle, covering her mouth with her hand as she began to laugh.

"What?" Arya asked as her sister began to cackle and clutch her stomach as her entire body shook with her laughter.

"Nothing, just...it's really funny," Sansa explained, loudly snorting at the end of her statement.

"Funny, like, 'ha ha, my sister found out I'm gay?'" Arya asked, very confused by her sister's recent hysteria.

"No, just funny," her sister said as she stopped laughing. "And, I'm not gay," she added, chuckling once more at her sister while she shook her head.

"Okay, not gay," Arya accepted, knowing her theory was lacking any real evidence. "Then what the fuck is going on, Sansa? Or, more specifically, who are you fucking?"

"Which finishing school did you go to again Arya?" Sansa teased, giving her sister a frustrating smirk but no answer.

"Shut up and answer the question," Arya demanded, growing more upset with her inability to get information. She had already given up on Brienne since she didn't want to set her off again and have her sadly blurt out any other nonsense. Sansa, on the other hand, was keeping something from Arya, and she was going to find out.

"Is it really that important?" Sansa asked and, Arya rapidly nodded.

"Yeah, you're my sister, I want to know who's important in your life!" Arya exclaimed. "You've been so different lately, relaxed and easy going! It's been weird!"

"Thanks," Sansa snorted at her sister.

"Hey, I'm not complaining, it's been great. Just, you're hiding something, and I want to know about it." Her sister didn't look convinced so she added, "I mean, for fuck's sakes Sansa, I thought you might be gay!"

"Again, which finishing school?" Sansa deflected for a second time.

"C'mon, Sans," Arya begged, "lemme know, I mean..." and she pointed to her tiara.

Sansa gave her sister a long hard look and asked, "Well why should I? You haven't been kind to my boyfriends in the past."

"Past boyfriends?" Brienne asked as she turned to Arya and took a sip of her water. The booth they sat at secluded them from the rest of the bar, and for the first time in the night Brienne actually seemed. Arya realized for the first time in the evening, she was actually talking to her 'bridesmaids.' It felt nice, even if it was just bickering with her sister.

"Well, she has a terrible taste in men," Arya quipped, and Sansa opened her mouth a little at her brashness. "What? When you date a blond kid who looks just like a Malfoy, don't be surprised when he's a fucking asshole. And don't even get me start on fucking Sandy."

"Ohh, Sandor wasn't that bad," Sansa defended.

"He was," Arya said with certainty.

_And I'm pretty sure I kicked him in the balls in this building's parking lot. _

Arya shivered a little, reminiscing about the disaster area that was Sansa's dating life. "God, was your first kiss really with that fucking puppy kicker?" Arya asked her sister, relenting on her quest for knowledge for a moment.

"Yes, Arya, my first kiss was Joffery. We all can't be as lucky as you and have our first kiss be with a cute boy who you end up marrying."

"Cute, what does that mean?" Arya spat at her sister, displeased by her choice of words.

"What?" her sister asked, "You don't think Gendry's cute?"

"Well, he is, but you shouldn't say that," Arya muttered and glared at her sister, feeling familiar discomfort with females and Gendry.

"Ohh, well he is, and that is basically a scientific fact. And I'm glad you aren't all weird about it," Sansa retorted. "You've always been so been so protective of your cute boyfriend," she finished with a self-satisfied sip of water.

Arya thought of fighting back some, but Sansa did have a point, both sisters had their problems. Sansa had a terrible choice in men, and Arya was sometimes tempted to pee on Gendry to mark her territory.

_I, at least, know my flaws. _

Instead, she decided to correct her and say, "Cute husband, thank you very much." Arya giggled. "And besides, going back to my original point, my first kiss with Gendry was hardly cute, he was drunk and kind of gnawed on me."

Sansa and Brienne both laughed a little at the 'bride-to-be', who was tempted to take off her sash and tiara, happy to see them laughing. She had gotten caught up on trying to get information out of them and lost track of trying to have a fun night out.

"Who was your first kiss?" Sansa asked Brienne, batting her eyelashes as she tried to include her.

"Mine?" Brienne asked Sansa, her face instantly flushing at the question. Arya didn't know everything about Brienne's life, but she suspected that 'girl' talk was something Brienne had even less experience with than Arya.

"Yeah, yours," Sansa said, beaming at Brienne, trying to gloss over the unpleasantness that had occurred earlier in the evening.

"Oh, well, mine..." she began to stammer as she looked down at her drink and fought a smile that was trying to grow on her face.

"C'mon on, you can share too!" Arya cheered, and then added, "You can wear the tiara if you share!" She happily took off the tiara and placed it on the table.

"Do I have to?" Brienne asked, being less impressed with the magic of the tiara.

"Nah," Arya said chuckling at Brienne's lack of enthusiasm. "Well you don't have to wear the tiara, but you should share."

"Okay, well, I guess my first kiss was my freshmen year in college...with Gendry..." she muttered, looking away from Arya.

"Really?" Sansa squealed, surprised that her playful attempt to include Brienne had backfired.

Arya felt a wave of heat rush over her, a mix of embarrassment and anger. But, since this was what she wanted, she decided to press.

"Yeah," Brienne said, turning her head back to Arya. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Arya said, and it wasn't that much of a lie. "Truthfully, it'd be nice to know why. That's actually bugged me more than him actually kissing you."

"Well," Brienne exhaled. "It was at Renly's party, and I, ummm, was having a really bad night, and Gendry kissed me," she explained. Much like Gendry, it sounded like she was omitting important details.

"Bad night?" Sansa asked before Arya could speak, and Arya saw in her sister a familiar curiosity.

"Yeah, I made a total ass of myself, completely embarrassed myself, and he was trying to cheer me up."

"Did it have anything to do with the blowjob?" Sansa inquired further, and Arya saw Brienne squirm in the seat and fidget with the salt and pepper shakers.

"Yeah, it did," she grunted. "It was all so stupid," she said, a nervous hiccup in her voice. Arya glanced at her and thought maybe she saw what Gendry had seen that evening. Someone who had been hurt and had to be taken care of.

"Hey, it's okay," Arya said as she patted Brienne on the shoulder. "You don't have to if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

"Really?" Brienne asked. "I'll tell you if it makes you feel better," she offered, but clearly didn't want to.

"No," she didn't lie, "it's okay. It's clearly something terrible and you shouldn't have to share just to make us happy."

Brienne gave her a weak smile and simply said, "Thanks."

It was okay, she didn't need to know. Maybe if Brienne didn't look petrified of looking at Arya, as if it would suck the life out of her, Arya would ask, but she didn't want to do that to her friend. Gendry was hers and only hers. One kiss didn't change that.

"And besides," Arya cleared her throat, "this whole tangent began because you didn't want to tell me about your boyfriend," she pointedly said to her sister.

"Damn, you noticed that finally, didn't you," Sansa winced.

"I did, so come on, let's stop fucking around," she bluntly uttered.

"It's complicated," Sansa sighed as she took a swig of her water, looking very much like she would prefer it to be vodka.

"Well, she kissed my husband for vague reasons," Arya blurted, "I haven't seen my parents in a few years because I moved in with my boyfriend. I can handle complicated."

"Speaking of which, will you be home for Christmas?" Sansa asked.

"Maybe, still thinking about it. Answer the fucking boyfriend question." Arya retorted.

"Okay, fine," Sansa relented, grunting in irritation at her sister's persistence. "I met him a couple of years ago and we dated on and off for a while. He's a bit rough around the edges," her face scrunched as she spoke, "and I didn't want introduce him too early. It was mostly just a fling at first."

"Okay," Arya nodded, salivating over the details.

"And when it did get serious, he told me a former girlfriend of his is was to give birth to their child."

"What?" both Brienne and Arya barked in shock.

"Yeah, so he told me that, and we broke it off for a while. I just couldn't stand someone keeping something like that from me."

Arya felt closer to her sister in that moment, knowing the betrayal of simple kiss, and imagined the secret of a child being kept her. Arya put her hand out in support and Sansa took it, the two sisters truly connecting for maybe the eighth time in their twenty plus years of life.

"But, you're back with this guy now?" Brienne asked, breaking the silence.

"Yep," she happily nodded, "some time passed and we both really missed each other, and, I like his kid...he is such a sweetheart."

"Of course you think that, I can practically see your ovaries glowing from here," Arya joked.

"Ha ha," Sansa feigned amusement. "But, really, it's going well. I'm just nervous about introducing him to Mom and Dad. He's a...character, to say the least, and has a child with another woman."

"You have a point," Arya admitted, but then asked, "But, why not introduce him to me and Gendry?"

"You two would probably get along great...you're both rough around the edges." Arya laughed and decided to take it as a compliment. "But, once he meets you, and mom, it's official, and...well...I'm still not sure."

"Sure about what?" Arya asked.

"Sure about anything. He's so great and I...I love him," she stammered and seemed shocked by her admission. "But, I just don't know for sure."

"You won't ever know for sure," Arya sighed. "I've known Gendry for most of my life now, and I'm still learning things about him."

"Like what?" Sansa asked.

"Personal shit, stuff you don't tell anyone about."

_Like how he sometimes has panic attacks and how I only found that out when we moved in together._

"That sucks," Sansa groaned.

"It does," Arya agreed. "But, when you find someone who's worth it, you make it work."

"Make it work?" Sansa asked as Brienne intently listened. "What would you and Gendry possibly fight about?"

"Stupid shit, it's always stupid," Arya laughed a little. "It isn't too often, and usually not too serious," she mused and began to list some of their recent squabbles. "Who has to do the dishes, what to spend money on, earlier tonight we fought a bit about me asking Brienne about 'the kiss'," she gestured towards Brienne. "But, you try to remain reasonable and remember that you love each other."

"You guys fought about me?" Brienne quietly muttered, her gaze turning back to the table.

_Oh, yeah, good going..._

"No, no, no, bad choice of words. He said I shouldn't bring it up because it might upset you, which he was totally right about, so don't worry about it" Arya rambled, flashing her hands in front of Brienne, signaling how this was totally not a big deal and how Brienne should not freak out.

"I'm really sorry Arya, that I'm causing so many problems," Brienne began to ramble as well, "I am so so sorry, it's all my fault, he was just trying to help."

"It's okay, Brienne," Sansa consoled, "Arya and Gendry are fine, I mean they just got married, they're better than fine!"

"We are, it's okay, it's all behind us now," Arya continued in her attempt to calm Brienne. In the moment she saw the irony in trying to comfort the woman who kissed her husband. Brienne and Gendry may have started everything, but Arya just had to know, and that's why Brienne was sitting next to her on the verge of tears.

"It isn't okay though!" Brienne yelled, and both Stark girls were taken aback at the display. "I was stupid and I fucked everything up for you two!"

"No, no, you didn't! Really, it's okay!" she yelled back, and people sitting at tables across the way turned their heads to look at the panicky blonde.

"No, it's not, I always screw everything up!" Brienne yelled again, obviously not listening to Arya, growing even more irrational.

"Brienne, no," Arya futilely tried one last time with no success. Brienne continued to shout, Sansa attempted to calm her, and more eyes fell upon them. There had to be an answer, there had to be some way to calm her down. Brienne turned towards Arya, likely to apologize again, when Arya had a thought. Everything made sense, and she attributed only some of her inspiration to her drunken state. It was so simple and elegant. And she had permission from Gendry. Really, it was his idea to begin with. Everything was going to be okay.

**A Shocked Stark Sister**

"Brienne! Really, it's okay!" Sansa tried to reason with her friend. "She isn't angry, it's okay!" she tried to soothe the seemingly un-sootheable. Brienne disregarded her surroundings, and the number of people gawking at the threesome at the booth grew by the moment. Sansa felt flushed with the amount of alcohol she had drunk that night. She wasn't as sturdy as Arya, who was certainly very drunk, but who had twice as much as Sansa, and sat quietly next to Brienne, seeming relaxed.

"I'm really really sorry, Arya," Brienne continued, nearing tears again, as her face loomed closer to Arya's. Her sister had only been quiet for a couple of seconds, but time seemed to drag as Brienne begged for mercy. Sansa wasn't sure if Brienne's current state was more attributed to booze or something more. Brienne couldn't hold her liquor, which was peculiar given her size, but her outburst seemed to have a deeper cause. Whatever, or more accurately 'whomever' Brienne blew was the cause of this, or so Sansa believed, and maybe if they could just talk about, she would relax. That was the plan, at least.

Arya had another plan, it seemed.

As Brienne moved her face towards hers and Arya matched her movements as their faces came closer together. Brienne's lips trembled and her eyes began to well with tears. As she opened her mouth to speak and Arya mashed her lips against hers. Sansa gasped as her sister placed her hand on Brienne's check and melded their lips together, tenderly kissing Brienne.

_ Holy Shit! And she thought I was gay! Did I see tongue?!_

"Arya!" Sansa exclaimed as her sister finished kissing Brienne, who had stopped crying, and was to the point of not making any noise, now sitting in stunned silence in the booth.

"See!" Arya shouted, wiping excess dribble from her mouth. "Just a simple little kiss! No big deal, now both Gendry and I have kissed you, nothing to feel guilty about!" she yelled. The audience they acquired was certainly getting a show. Out of the corner of her eye, Sansa saw Kevin and Jarrod both standing stupidly staring and Ben picked up his cell phone, most likely to send a text to a friend about the show.

"Arya!" Sansa shrieked, "What the hell! You just kissed her."

"Exactly," Arya nodded, quite sure of herself. "See, now Gendry and I have both kissed Brienne, so it's all fair."

"Really?" Sansa asked again, looking to Brienne, who was thankfully no longer raving, but she had scooted away from Arya with an astonished look on her face.

"Yeah, it's no big deal. Gendry told me he kissed her because he had to, and well, it sounded like a good plan," Arya explained without a trace of doubt in her voice, then turned to her stunned friend. "See, Brienne, Gendry and I both care about you. Whatever happened happened, and there's no reason to obsess over it. You are totally and utterly forgiven." Sansa heard sincerity in her sister's slurring voice, but doubted her sister's curiosity was satisfied.

"Really?" Brienne whispered, still in shock from what Sansa assumed was her only gay experience and the kindness offered by Arya, who was raging only twenty minutes ago. Whatever Gendry said, or did, over the phone made all the difference.

"Abso-fucking-lutely," Arya trumpeted with a smile, and moved in again towards Brienne, but this time only wrapped her arms around Brienne in a hug. "You're all nice and and warm, Brienne," she murmured as she hugged the blonde.

"Umm, thanks," Brienne said, wrapping her arms around her, plainly at a loss for what the protocol was in this situation.

"Hey Sans," Arya purred as she gazed towards her sister. "Could you go get us some more drinks, I think we need more drinks," she stammered.

"Arya, you sure? I have to drive home." Sansa reasoned with her sister.

"Gendry said he'd get us," she spat out swiftly, "And besides, my party," she said, pointing to the vacant spot on her head, undoubtedly forgetting she had taken the tiara off earlier.

"Arya," Sansa smirked, pointing to the tiara resting on the table.

"Well, you can wear it if you get us three amaretto sours," Arya offered.

"That does sound tasty," Brienne concurred, seeming to have been both befuddled and supported by Arya's recent sudden action.

"Okay," Sansa shrugged, wanting another drink as well after all the tension. "Three amaretto sours, coming up," she confirmed as she got up from the booth. As she walked away, she was a little concerned of what Arya would do while she wasn't there.

Sansa strode across the floor, ignoring unwanted attention from Kyle and Steve, both of whom didn't seem to understand 'no thanks.' As she approached Paul, the bald bartender, she requested their drinks, and he, in turn, began to make them. Sansa turned around and looked at her sister and Brienne across the bar, sitting together and talking. Arya didn't seem to be trying to cop a feel, and Brienne seemed comfortable with her. She still couldn't believe that Gendry kissed Brienne, and was amazed that Arya seemed to have let it go. Arya loved Gendry so much that she was willing to forgive Brienne for him.

Inspired by the homoerotic act of happy heterosexual love, and knowing she had a minute to spare as she waited for the drinks, she reached for her phone and pressed a few buttons.

"Hey, Red-Snapper," Tyrion answered.

"Red-Snapper? I preferred Gangly Ginger Girl." Sansa laughed.

"Well, Triple G, what do I owe the pleasure? I thought you were out with Arya tonight," he asked.

"I am, and I'm about to get our second round for the night."

"Ahh, which means in about ten minutes you'll be asleep on the floor."

"I am not that bad...most of the time. Besides after all the things that happened tonight I doubt I could fall asleep."

"What things? That sounds like fun."

"You think everything sounds like fun."

"I do, I love things, I'm the king of things," he laughed and Sansa heard a baby cry in the background.

"Ohh! You have Pod tonight, don't you, obviously. Duh Sansa," she sighed, feeling her plan being quashed. She wanted a ride home, and for Arya to meet her boyfriend, but with the baby Tyrion wouldn't be able to leave the house.

"Obviously?" Tyrion asked.

"Yeah, I ran into Shae at the bar and she mentioned that you had Pod tonight, but I forgot because that was one freak out and gay experience ago."

"Really? Shae was involved in these all these things? That does sound like fun." Tyrion asked, clearly moving towards Pod's room to console his crying son. "But, if I had to guess, you wanted me to get your car from Whiskey Dick's."

"Yeah, but you need to stay with Pod," Sansa reminded him as the bartender finishing up their drinks.

"I am the king of things, I'm sure I can find someone to watch my son for the five minutes. And I would finally get to met this elusive sister of yours."

"You sure?" Sansa asked as the final drink was finished.

"Completely, just send me a text or something when you want me come get your drunk ass."

"So sweet," she laughed. "The bartender just finished with our drinks so I'm going to get back to the girls."

"Okay, I'll see you later," he said, as she heard Pod merrily gurgle in the background.

"Tyrion," Sansa said softly.

"Yeah, Triple G?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Now go have some fun, I want some stories."

"Will do," she giggled and hung up the phone. He was definitely worth a second chance, and probably even a third chance if he needed it.

Sansa picked up the three drinks and walked carefully back to the booth. Luckily, she found Brienne and Arya calmly chatting and not making out. "Here we go," Sansa announced as she set the drinks down.

"Yay!" Arya clapped, "thank you!"

"Thanks," Brienne added, seeming more relaxed. "Something Arya and I were wondering, when we asked you about your friend, you thought it was really funny that you would be gay with her."

"Yeah," Arya continued the thought, "What was so funny?"

"Oh," Sansa sighed, "it was really funny because that's Shae, a good friend of mine, and the mother of my boyfriend's son."

Arya's eyes blasted open and she went slack-jawed as Sansa said, "I told you it was complicated. And, speaking of my boyfriend, he will take care of getting us home," Sansa happily said as she placed a fresh penis straw in her drink.

"That's nice of him," Arya said, then prodded her sister further. "And what are some other things about him?"

"Okay, fine," Sansa sighed, "he's a bit older, he's a lawyer, has a darling baby boy, and is absolutely incorrigible."

"Sounds nice," Brienne sighed longingly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sansa consoled her single friend, "I don't mean to rub it in."

"It's okay," Brienne shrugged unconvincingly. "It's no big deal." Sansa felt a pang of guilt, remembering the envy she had for Arya's relationship at times.

"Hey, I know I shouldn't talk, since I've only dated and kissed one guy," Arya giggled when Brienne blushed at the word 'kiss'. "But, it took forever for Sansa to get to this point. She had to get through a couple of douches before she got to a nice guy...who as a kid with another woman who is Sansa's friend..." By the end of her statement Arya seemed to understand why Sansa said it was complicated.

"Douches is kind of harsh, Arya," Sansa reprimanded her sister, but agreed more than she was willing to let on.

"They were douches Sansa," Arya emphasized her point by slamming her glass on the table after she took a long sip. "I mean, Joffery convinced you to have unprotected sex in a hot tub...what a gentleman!" she yelled.

Sansa felt herself blush, "Thanks! I don't think you yelled loud enough how I lost my virginity," Sansa scolded her sister. The increased amount of alcohol dulled her senses, and no longer cared if strangers heard she had sex in a hot tub. But still, it was the principle of the thing.

"Well, Arya's wasn't much better," Brienne said with a shrug.

"Huh?" Arya asked turning towards Brienne, clearly confused by Brienne's knowledge of her first time.

"Was it now?" Sansa inquired with a devious smile "I actually don't know that story," she said slyly as she sized up her sister.

"Better question," Arya said, raising a finger. "How does she know? Why did Gendry tell you that? I mean..." Arya laughed a little, "it's kind of embarrassing for me, it's REALLY embarrassing for him."

"It is," she sniggered and Sansa felt relief that the word 'hot tub' was not being uttered. She thought of trying to get more information on Arya's awkward first time, but she didn't want the focus to shift back to hers.

"Really? Why'd he tell you? You get him drunk?" Arya asked.

"Ohh, I was having a really shitty day...really shitty, and he was just trying to make me feel better."

"What happened?" Sansa spouted, finding out that she wanted to know more and more about her shy friend Brienne.

"Oh..." she moaned, "it was just a bad day," she weakly winced, and Sansa decided against pushing any further.

"Did it work? Did he make you feel better?" Arya asked.

"No, it didn't," she whimpered wistfully.

"What'd he do then? Gendry is obsessive with fixing people sometimes, so I'm sure he tried something else."

"He did," Brienne flinched as she answered.

"So, what'd he do?" Arya asked again.

"Well," Brienne deeply sighed, "he kissed me," she said, and took a big gulp of her drink.

"Ohh," it was Arya's turn to flinch, and Sansa felt herself squirm.

_Really, just for once, can we not come back to that kiss!_

"It's okay," Brienne interjected once she saw both of them recede in awkwardness. "It's okay. I mean, I really don't want to talk about too much, but it's okay."

The conversation needed to change, and Sansa was willing to sacrifice herself, and her sister, to do it. "So, Arya, I don't think this is fair. You know all about my first time and I don't know about yours."

"Well, that isn't exactly my problem," her sister jabbed backed, but there wasn't any malice in her voice, she just didn't want to talk about that kiss anymore.

"Well, it isn't fair, cus you just blurted out mine," Sansa argued.

"Well, so?" Arya shrugged.

A second later, Brienne jumped into the conversation. "They got drunk, Arya farted on him, and then he threw up."

"What?!" Sansa squealed in delight.

"Ohh, not fair," Arya moaned, sipping again from her drink as endured some light embarrassment.

"You blurted out Sansa's, so I thought I would do the same," Brienne shrugged.

"Well, since you spilled my beans, I think you should have to share as well," Arya said to Brienne, pointing to the tiara still on the table, like it had some magic powers.

"Oh, well, I don't have a good story, because I don't have any story," Brienne bemoaned, shrugging as if to apologize for her lack of story.

"Oh," Arya, "that sucks. But, if you haven't meet the right guy, there's no reason to rush it," she assured her friend.

"But wait, what about the blowjob? I mean, there must be a story there." Sansa blurted.

"Sansa!" Arya scolded her sister and then turned to her friend and said, "You don't have to say anything Brienne."

"Yeah, sorry," Sansa apologized, "I'm all...fuzzy," she said, pointing to her drink.

Brienne sat for a moment as the sister's quieted and watched as she debated something. "It's okay, it's behind me now, and besides it was just stupid. Two stupid, confused kids enjoying wine coolers," she answered.

Sansa saw Arya's face light up and her mouth open for a moment before she shut it quickly. A small, sly, smile slithered across her sister's face, but she remained silent.

Sansa thought of asking more - who was this guy? Was it related to the kiss? But she decided against it, instead she took another sip of her drink. After that, Arya convinced them that they should enjoy another round, and then they kept on talking. About Arya's honeymoon, Sansa's new surrogate son, and Brienne's new job. It was all a fun drunken haze until Sansa heard her sister say, "Brienne, don't worry about losing your virginity, it isn't that important."

"Well, it isn't to you, you already lost yours," Brienne hiccuped.

"Well, I tell you what," Arya moaned, leaning against her friend for support. "If you don't get lucky in the next few years...or when you're thirty, you can sleep with Gendry and me."

"What?!" both girls squawked in surprise.

"Sure, why not!" Arya shrugged, "we've talked about maybe having a threesome some day, and she's a friend in need, we've both already kissed her, so why not!" Arya slurred, her head still resting on Brienne's shoulder. The blonde who seemed much more aware of Arya's presence now.

"Really Arya?" Sansa struggled to get out, "you sure Gendry will be okay with that?"

"Yes, Sansa," Arya chuckled, "I think my husband will be okay with my arranging a threesome for him, since, you know, he's a guy."

Sansa shook her head at her silly sister. "Geez, Arya, I'm glad I've keep Tyrion and you apart, you two would be terrible influences on each other."

"What?" Arya jolted as she yelped her question.

"Oh, my boyfriend, his name is Tyrion. I didn't mention that?"

"Nope," Arya shook her head vigorously, "Tyrion Lannister?"

"Yeah!" Sansa happily shouted, "you know him?"

"Ummm..." Arya stammered, "no, I think I just heard the name somewhere," and took a final gulp of her drink.

**Gendry**

Gendry sat in the car and saw Arya and Brienne stagger towards his vehicle. Sansa gave Gendry a quick wave, which he returned, and began to wander towards her parked car. She was far to drunk too drive, so Gendry was curious why Sansa wasn't coming towards her sober ride home. Arya said something to Brienne, pointing to the passenger seat, and then scurried quickly to sit behind Gendry. "Fucking cold out," she stuttered as she slipped into the seat and buckled herself in.

"It is," he agreed with his very drunk wife as the door opened and Brienne got in the passenger seat. "Good night?" he asked his friend and she smiled back.

Before she could answer, Arya interrupted by yelling, "we need to get going, like right now."

"Okay," Gendry shrugged, then put the car into drive and began to pull out of the parking space.

"No, wait, slow down a bit," Arya ordered.

"Huh?" Gendry asked, confused by the impaired backseat driver.

"Just go slow," Arya instructed. Gendry looked out the window and followed his Wife's gaze and noticed she was starring at short blonde man who walked up to Sansa and she kissed him on the cheek before handing him her car keys.

"Gendry, do you know him?" Arya asked.

"Ummm," he moaned as he looked, and he couldn't place the face.

"You do," Arya told him and he looked closer. He was short, with striking blond hair, but he couldn't make out much more as he got into Sansa's car. Then he saw a familiar scar across the man's face, and Gendry couldn't help but gasp.

"Holy shit! Is that the guy from Halloween?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I think it is..." Arya moaned, "and get us out of here." Gendry followed the order, still flabbergasted from seeing Sansa getting driven home by a man that Gendry remembered threatening for giving his girlfriend acid.

"Why?" Gendry asked.

"Because, he's dating my sister and I'm too drunk to deal with that right now." She explained.

"I'm sure he already told Sansa that," Gendry said to his wife.

"I doubt he did. I mean, he didn't even know my name, or you're name! And I was blonde," Arya exclaimed, growing more restless in the back seat.

"Yeah, maybe we should go," Gendry agreed with her, wanting to save everyone from an what might be an inevitable awkward moment.

"Who is that guy?" Brienne asked, peering out Gendry's window as they drove away.

"He's Sansa's boyfriend," Arya sighed. "And a couple of Halloweens ago I took acid with him."

"What?" Brienne exclaimed, turning her head to Arya. "Really? How?"

"Yeah, that's a long story, and I think we've learned enough about each other tonight."

Brienne chuckled as Gendry pulled onto the street, heading towards her house. Arya seemed to be humming in the back seat, probably because she had more to tell him about Sansa's boyfriend. He looked in the mirror and saw her smiling face. "Have a good night?"

"Yep," she chimed, "a little awkward here and there," she muttered and then popped her head towards Brienne. "I know we said we wouldn't talk about it, but Sansa's gone, and Gendry already knows, and, most importantly, I still have the tiara," she rambled and pointed to the crown on her head. After a pregnant pause, she asked, "you blew Renly, didn't you?"

"You blew Renly?" Gendry stated as well, turning to his blushing friend, whose head rested in her hand.

"What? You didn't know that?" Arya asked her husband in confusion.

"Not until right now," he laughed, "but now I know that the word 'stuff' might be referring to a blowjob if you're talking to Brienne."

"Ugh," Brienne moaned, "I'm glad Arya knows you kissed me, I always felt guilty about that, but I really don't want to explain it to her."

"I'll do it if you want me to," Gendry offered, "I mean, I know the whole story now."

"You do that," Brienne chuckled, "tell her later, when I don't have to hear it." Gendry nodded and patted her shoulder, knowing now everything she went through her freshmen year, and probably everything she went though tonight.

"Wait..." Arya stammered, "Gendry didn't know about the blowjob? But, I thought he kissed you because you blew Renly..." she walked through her puzzle out loud, close to seeing the full picture, but missing a vital piece.

"It's okay Arya, I'll explain when we get home so we can spare Brienne," Gendry assured his wife.

"Okay, but, she did blow Renly, and I assume it didn't go well...but you two were always so friendly at school?" she asked Brienne.

"Yeah, that's what happened...more or less. After some...confusion in our relationship, it was really strained, but he apologized to me later and actually came out of the closet. I was the first person he told that fairly obvious thing." She finished with a chuckle.

"That's good," Arya said slowly, "that you made up with the gay guy you blew that led to you kissing my husband." They sat in silence for another minute, and he was surprised by how well Brienne was taking everyone knowing her secrets. Maybe it was a good thing, maybe she had really opened up to Arya. "Gendry," Arya whimpered, "I'm really confused and wanna go home. And, wait, I thought Gendry was your first kiss? You didn't kiss Renly when you blew him?"

"Arya, you remember in Episode six when Obi-Wan told Luke he didn't lie about Darth Vader being his father, but it all depended on his point of view?"

"Yeah," she answered, her drunken state not fogging her Star Wars knowledge.

"It's kinda like that," Gendry shrugged.

"Okay," Arya sadly moaned and then reiterated, "I'm confused and wanna go home."

"I know," he told his wife.

"And I'm glad we live a boring life where you kissing someone is the dull part of the story."

"Me too."

"Ohh, yeah, we might be having a threesome with Brienne when she's thirty,"

"Sorry, what was that?"

**Back at their apartment**

The husband and wife lay comfortably in bed. Arya was growing fidgety, wanting to hear her damn bedtime story. "She said you could tell me, and I brushed my teeth like you asked."

"Are you sure you're ready for your bed time story?" he teased.

"Please, I want to flipping know, it is driving me crazy."

"True, but there is a lot of shit I want to know," Gendry interjected, "I mean, your sister is dating that guy from the bar, you and Brienne had quite a night where you found out a lot about her and kissed her, and you planned a threesome."

"C'mon, please," Arya whined.

"Okay, fine," Gendry said, clearing his throat, "Once upon a time there was a merry lad,"

"Really? I'm going to have to listen to this?"

"Do you want to hear the story?" Gendry asked. Since she already knew most of the story, it made sense to spice it up a little. When she didn't respond he took it as permission to recite his tale. "Anyways, once upon a time there was merry lad, who had a merry life but for a curse he found himself beset by. You see, the lad noticed other boys, and he knew his father wouldn't like that. His father wouldn't like him spending too much time with the blond boy who he loved so much. And as they grew up, they moved in together, but the merry lad still felt guilty for who he was. In his travels he found a blonde lass, naive and lonely, and she blinded fully by the lad's beauty. They bonded and the lad thought maybe the girl could finally lift the evil curse. One day he met with the lass, and after a small amount of ale, they did what lads and lasses do..."

"...and by that do you mean Renly and Brienne made out and then she blew him?"

"Yeah, that's what I mean."

"But, Brienne said you were her first kiss."

"You want to hear the story young lady?"

"..."

"Anyways, after their love was juiced..."

"You are truly a poet..."

"...the lad realized he felt nothing for the lass, embarrassing her, and she sent him away in anger. Feeling guilty for banishing the lad, the lass enlisted the help of wise wizard to aid her in going to a party he was going to throw."

"Wait, you're the wizard?"

"My story. I'm a fucking wizard."

"Fine..."

"So, the wise wizard and the lass ventured to the party, and she was desperate to speak to the lad, but could not find him. In their travels they encountered a young maiden, nervous and talkative, who loved the same blond boy the lad did. They went their separate ways, having nothing in common at the time to talk about, and the lass searched high and low for her lad. Entering his keep and climbing his tower, until they encountered him dealing the 'Gemini's kiss.'

"And what's that?" Arya asked. When Gendry told her what Brienne saw that night she simply said, "Ohhh," and wrapped her body closer to his.

"Blinded by what she saw, the lass could no longer ignore the truth that her lad was in fact a fairy."

"You've been waiting this whole time to say that haven't you?"

"Heartbroken, she rampaged out the house, causing chaos as she went. The wizard tried to comfort her but found no success, she was too heartbroken to reach. Feeling her pain, he did the only thing he could think of, he offered her his kiss, which was something only one other 'maiden' had received."

In the darkened room Arya asked, "did you do finger quotes when you said 'maiden?'"

"Not important. Anyways, with a small kiss the lass regained some self-respect and decided that all men weren't terrible asses. It was then that they ran back into the slightly annoying maiden, who thought she saw something. They lied, not wanting to alarm her or her sister, and to keep the dignity of the lass. The three left together, returned to their keep, and enjoyed a night of relaxation."

"A night of relaxation?"

"Yeah, we watched _Back to the Future_."

"So that's the story?"

"Yeah, that's about everything. Except for why I kissed her...there's move to it then that."

"Oh?" she asked.

"Yeah, I thought back to it and I kissed her to make her feel better, but I also did it for me. I saw her alone, struggling, panicking. I couldn't stand to see someone suffer like I did," he said pointedly, and Arya didn't respond, understanding what he meant. When she stumbled into their apartment one day to find him in the midst of a panic attack, he hated himself for allowing her to see that side of him. Now though, he was glad she saw it, glad she understood it. He wished she didn't have to see what he went through sometimes, but he was grateful she was there to support him now.

"And you won't kiss anyone else, oh wise wizard?" his wife asked.

"I'm married now, whatever fine line I danced upon last time as vanished."

"Good," Arya responded, nuzzling her husband and falling asleep. Gendry felt disappointed at that moment, he remembered being promised 'monkey sex' but his wife was happy in his arms, and that was fine by him.

**September 18th 1999 (or the night of Renly's party)**

**A Friend**

Sansa stalked away after their awkward exchange, taking the beer Gendry offered with her, leaving the two of them puzzled. "She's a bit high strung..." Brienne said once his girlfriend's sister was out of ear shot.

"Yeah, she is...this is actually the worst I've ever seen," Gendry said, not nearly the expert that Arya was, but still knew a thing or two about the neurotic Stark sister. Sansa was clearly out of place without her friend to guide her. Not to mention she was chasing after a boy she had no chance of 'catching.'

"You don't think she's here to see Renly do you?" Brienne asked as she slumped, her hand fidgeting with the rim of her cup.

_What is with these girls and those guys? They are hardly in the closet...and if they are in 'the closet', the door is open and there are rainbow streamers leading in there. _

"I think she is here to see Loras..." Gendry answered.

_ To see Loras...who like Renly is gay. Gay. Gay. GAY! Maybe German will work? Er ist ein Homosexueller! Please understand this. It doesn't matter if he is nice to you...because he's gay. _

"Brienne," Gendry said, reaching over to pat her on the shoulder, "You shouldn't worry about Sansa...I mean, about Renly. Because you know he's..."

"What?" Brienne asked.

"He's gay."

_Very very very gay. _

"Gendry," she said shaking her head, "it's rude to spread rumors."

"Yeah...umm...they're not rumors..." Gendry began, but Brienne was already spinning her head around in her search for Renly. They had already checked the kitchen, the living room, and now the kegs, and had not found her possible suitor. Since it was his house, he was bound to be somewhere, but he continued to evade them.

"Brienne...are you sure you want, you know, to do this tonight?" Gendry asked.

"Why not? I've been dying to talk to him," she said, taking another sip of her beer and recoiling at the taste. He was still surprised both girls took the drinks, they were nothing like Arya, who would probably gulp anything down without a second thought. God he missed her...but he was branching out, he wasn't going to mope in his room all weekend, he was going to go to a party and have a good time...with a girl with no gaydar.

"Well, maybe it'd be better to get to know him a bit better, you know..." Gendry said, nervously joining her in sipping from his beer. He also didn't see the appeal, but it was free booze, which he found was the best kind, and he wasn't going to complain.

"I think I know him pretty well, Gendry," she said, annoyance palpable in her voice. "I thought you said you'd support me."

"I am..." he began, unable to finish the thought. There wasn't anything he could say that she would listen to.

_ He is GAY. Que es gay! I don't know any other languages...they only offered German and Spanish in high school...and I barely paid attention...please get this!_

"Please Gendry..." she pleaded, "I asked you to come out tonight because I thought you'd help me. "

He sighed, unable to avoid her gaze due to the guilt trip she was trying to send him on. "I am trying to help you...I just think it'd be best to get to know him better."

"But, I do know him, I know him so well..." she bemoaned.

_No you don't, because if you did, you'd know he's gay. _

"Maybe, you don't know him, I mean, I've known Arya for most of my life and I still don't think I don't know her as well as I should," he tried to reason.

"Well, I don't even have someone that I don't know well enough, and I need to talk to him tonight!" she exclaimed, then looked at him. There was no way around her obsession with this man, her childlike belief that they belonged together. Gendry didn't know how, but in that moment, this giantess of a girl seemed so naive and helpless to him. He couldn't say no to her, even if he should.

"Okay, you win, let's go find Renly," he said with a shrug, tried of fighting her obstinate nature.

"Good," she said, a determined look growing on her face. She would climb any mountain, slay any beast, right any wrong to reach her love.

"Where do you think he is?"

"I don't know. Maybe we missed him the first time in the house. Let's go double check in there."

"Okay," Gendry said, feeling like he had found a surrogate Arya to lead him around, and followed Brienne back into the house. The noise of the party was earsplitting, and Gendry could feel his voice strain to communicate with Brienne because he had to shout to be heard. He saw that she was a couple of steps away, and stopping to talk to a random guy.

"Have you seen Renly?" she asked.

"Who?" he asked, "Ronald?"

"Renly!" she screamed into the stout man's face, taking a step towards him and placing her face directly in front of his.

"Who?!" he asked, taking a step back to regain his personal bubble.

"Whatever," Brienne said and continued her trip toward the house until she stopped next to another person. "You know Renly?!" she screamed over the roar of the party.

"Lenny?" he screamed back.

"No!"

"Hey," Gendry yelled, knowing his plan was working and walked towards them, placing his hand on her shoulder to gain her attention. "Maybe we should see if anyone has seen Sansa?"

_More guys would notice a cute redhead with a bewildered look on her face. _

"Good idea!" she yelled, then turned back to the befuddled young man she was chatting with, who seemed to be confused by the blonde in front of him. "Have you seen an eighteen year old red head, about this tall?" she asked, approximating Sansa's height by placing her hand a little below her shoulders_. _

"No!" he screamed and turned back to his previous conversation.

Brienne glared for a moment then turned around, bumping into someone else in the process. "Have you seen Renly?" she screamed into the girl's face.

"No!" she shouted back.

"How about Sansa! She's eighteen with long red hair!"

_Fuck, are we about to ask every single person at this fucking party if they have seen Sansa? That won't get old at all. _

The search continued to unfold as Brienne screamed over the music,asking if anyone had seen Renly or Sansa. Charlie, Sean, Richard, and Zach didn't know anything. Samantha at least knew Renly, and her friend Kevin had actually seen him inside earlier talking to Sansa. Brienne's eyes lit up at this discovery, and they pushed their way into the house by way of Renly's backdoor, which led directly to the kitchen.

They had a nice kitchen, one that Gendry imagined was usually very tidy, but at the moment it was descending into chaos. Crushed beer cans and dirty wine glasses littered the counters. Gendry and Brienne began to look around, but saw no sign of Renly. Brienne turned to a tall man who didn't seemed stupefyingly drunk, obviously hoping he would be helpful, and asked, "Have you seen Renly?"

He stared for a moment, obviously taken aback by the towering blonde, who was almost of his stature, randomly asking him a question. "Umm, Renly?" he asked to confirm, and Brienne happily nodded her head, at this point happy to find anyone knowing his name. "I think I saw him and Loras head back that way," he said, pointing down a hallway.

"Thank you very much!" Brienne merrily chirped and pushed her way past him down the hallway. The hallway was long and had a bathroom on the right, a closet on the left, and ended in stairs. Brienne popped her head into the bathroom and found nothing. Not wanting to leave a stone unturned, she quickly looked into the closet and did not find Renly. She began her way up the stairs and disappeared from sight.

As they moved away from the party, Gendry heard noises that were not music. He started up the stairs himself and heard Brienne stop suddenly as the noise continued. It sound like two people - two men, one moaning loudly, and others voice sound muffled, like he was giving a loud, sloppy, wet...

_Oh fuck no...no...no...no...no..._

Gendry made his way to the turn in stairs and almost ran into Brienne, who was cemented to the stairs and transfixed on what was in front of her. Renly sat on the stairs, his body leading back, and his pants and underpants were lying further down the stairs, about where Brienne stood. Loras, a few stairs lower, hovered over him, leaning down with his ass in the air, and his head quickly bobbing up and down, as Renly massaged his fingers through his long blond hair. "Oh, fuck...Loras..." Renly moaned with his eyes closed, clearly distracted, since he had not noticed Brienne staring at them.

Gendry pulled on Brienne's arm. "Come on, let's go," he pleaded as he tugged, but she would not be moved. He didn't want to get the attention the couple on the stairs, he didn't even want Brienne talk to him. He just wanted to get his friend home. But she wouldn't budge. She had passed a twelve car pile on the freeway and could not help but stare at the carnage. He walked up next to her whispered, "We need to go!" With tears clearly forming in her eyes, she whipped around and stampeded down the stairs, causing enough noise that Renly opened his eyes.

"What the fuck!" Renly screamed as he opened his eyes, seeing no sign of Brienne, just Gendry leering at them conducting their business.

"Sorry," Gendry apologized, then followed Brienne down the stairs. She was a blur pushing her way through the crowded house, not even apologizing as she made her way though the masses as she normally would. Fortunately, she cut a path for Gendry to follow and as he passed people he nonchalantly said, "Sorry," to each person he noticed she pushed.

Once Brienne reached the screen door, she shoved it open, and Gendry heard someone say "Hey! What the hell!" The man moved towards Brienne, who slowed at his cry, and appeared to apologize to him as she made her way off the porch.

Gendry cleared the hallway and pushed open the door to the porch and found the man there glaring at Brienne, clearly upset. "Hey, sorry for my friend," he said as he passed and made his way out of the house.

Brienne had made it down to the street and planted herself on the curb. Her body was violently shaking and he could hear her holding in her wails in the darkness. He looked at her and realized what she had done. She had gone as far as she could before she had to stop. She wanted to get back to the dorms and go to her room, or maybe a lonely shower if her roommate was there, but she couldn't, her body didn't have the will for that after what she had seen. She was like him, she didn't want anyone to have to see her like this, she wanted to suffer alone because maybe that's what she was used to.

Gendry lightly made his way down to the curb and sat next to her, closer than he usually normally would, knowing if she actually began to speak she wouldn't want anyone else to hear it. As he sat down her sobbing subsided a bit, probably in a futile attempt to hide what she was doing. "You okay?" he asked softly, trying to stay away from any tone of 'I told you so.'

"Yeah, I'm fine...just a little flustered," she said, as her index fingers moved to her eyes to wipe away tears.

"You're not fine," Gendry disagreed, moving in a bit closer. It was difficult to make out her face in the dark, but he could tell she was vacantly staring at the ground, shaking.

"No, I am," she spat again, sounding like she was trying more to convince herself than him.

Gendry knew the next question was stupid, but he had to ask. "What's wrong? Were you really that surprised to see that?"

"Yes!" she wailed, her face turning to him. "I was so stupid! So stupid!"

"Hey, you weren't stupid, you can't help having a crush on a guy," Gendry said as he tried to console her, attempting to wrap his arm around her.

"No! I'm so fucking stupid!" she screamed, and looked like she wanted to stand up. However, as she tried to rise, it appeared as if her legs refused to bear her weight.

"Hey, hey! You're not stupid!"

"Yes. I. Am." she cried once again, putting her head between her legs as her breathing increased.

"Why?" he desperately asked, "Why are you stupid?" He had to do something to stop his friend from dissolving into even more of a trembling mess.

"Can't," she muttered under her breath. "Can't."

"You can, it's okay," he said, trying once again to wrap his arm around her, and this time she didn't have the energy to prevent his comfort.

"I can't though, it's too embarrassing," she said.

He didn't know why, it wasn't a good plan, but it was something, so he blurted out, "The first time Arya and I had sex, I got drunk and threw up."

"What?!" she asked, her head jolting out of her arms as she stared at him.

"The first time Arya and I had sex, I got nervous to the point of being nightmarishly drunk, and threw up."

"Okay..." Brienne responded, still not understanding.

"Your turn now, I said something embarrassing, so what happened with you and Renly?"

" I don't want to play," she moaned.

"Oh, yeah, I vomited after Arya farted on me," he continued on with an abridged version of his story.

"What?!" she asked again, a miniscule laugh in her voice.

"Yeah, that was my first time with a girl. Whatever happened to you couldn't be that much worse," he said, forcing a laugh. Her head went back to her knees. She didn't say anything, not moved by his pleas, and continued to stare off, not accepting anything he said, nor acknowledging his presence. It wasn't working, she wasn't going to bond over the sad humor of his plight. He needed more, he needed something deeper. "Have I ever told you about my dad?" he asked.

"No," Brienne replied, shaking her head.

"He left when I was high school...and I haven't heard from him since."

"Ohh," she sorrowfully moaned.

"He left, and I never told anyone this, but I was so happy," he lied.

"You were?"

"Yeah, because if he wasn't there, he couldn't hurt me any more."

"He hurt you?"

"He didn't hit me, he didn't hit my mom, he just didn't care. He didn't care who I was, and he didn't try to care. He said he loved me as a son, but I didn't believe it. And you know what?"

"What?" she asked.

"I was happy he was gone," he lied, "because the worst pain I've ever felt is not being loved."

She looked back up at him and a small smile appeared on her face. It looked like he had finally got through. "We made out a few weeks ago, Renly and me," she whimpered.

"What?!" Gendry asked in disbelief. "You made out with Renly?"

"And some other...stuff," she sobbed. Gendry thought of looking for more information, but it wasn't important to know the details. "And afterwords we left on weird terms, and I wanted to talk to him tonight about it...and then..." she didn't want to finish, she didn't want to admit what she saw.

"And then you saw him," Gendry finished for her, and she nodded at him.

"And then I saw him," she laughed and cried at the same time. "I saw him the way he is, the way he always has been." At that moment he wished she was clueless, that she was as naïve as Sansa. Sansa wouldn't know why it happened, she would just cry and move on to the next boy, but Brienne knew more than she let on. She knew that Renly used her to try to get through what ever self-loathing, confused, 'want to be straight fantasies' he had. He had used her and she let him. "And you know what the worst thing is?"

"What?" Gendry painfully asked. He didn't want to know what could be worse, but she needed to say it.

"He was my first kiss, and more," she moaned, and Gendry could feel his eyes widen in shock. "My first kiss was a huge mistake because I was so fucking stupid I couldn't see what was right in front of me...he never loved me. I thought college was going to be different, but I'm still the same hopeless loser I was in high school."

He had a plan, and it was stupid, but it was better than sitting on the curb crying. There was nothing he could think to tell her to make everything better. Her first time trying to connect with a boy had ended up leaving her feeling more alone than ever, and there was no one else there for her but Gendry. Her face was turned towards his, and with a sudden movement he pressed his lips to hers. They were softer than he expected, and he could see her body tense at the surprising gesture. After a second of initial shock she kissed back slightly before he pulled away. Gendry stood up quickly, wanting to send the right signal, in this peculiar situation. "Your first kiss was with a friend, sitting outside a shitty party." he explained as he reached down for her. "Things will get better, I promise." Still shocked, she managed a smile and took his hand to stand up.

"Thanks," she said as she stood, wiping away the last of her tears. He wasn't sure if he got through to her, but at least she stopped crying.

"This place sucks. Let's make like a tree and get out of here," Gendry suggested, wanting to leave the party he didn't really want to come to in the first place.

"Huh?" she asked.

"It's a line from _Back to the Future," he explained. _

"Never seen it."

"Well, I know what we're doing we get back to the dorm then," he said with a laugh, and felt the tension break from his unexpected kiss. It appeared to have worked, she wasn't alone anymore, she was with a friend.

"Hey!" he heard from behind them, and turned to see Sansa rushing towards them. His heart sank as he realized they she may have saw them kiss. He planned on telling Arya, he thought she'd understand why he did it, but he certainly wasn't going to tell her over the phone.

_Not to mention that Brienne might be more than a little opposed to that. _

"What are you two doing?" she asked, her tone suggesting suspicion.

"Nothing," Brienne answered before Gendry could, "we were actually going to get out of here."

"Gendry?" Sansa asked him.

"Yeah, we were just going to head back to the dorms and watch a movie." Her face twisted at the suggestion, clearly not liking he and Brienne would be alone in a darkened room. "Want to come with?" Gendry asked.

"Sure..." Sansa said, her eyes continuing to dart around, looking for any clues as to what was going on.

"Let's go then," Gendry said, starting to talk towards campus as the other two followed.

When they reached Andal Hall, Gendry held the door open and Sansa, who now seemed to trust him, gave him a happy nod as she went inside. As Brienne passed she didn't look him or Sansa in the eye, guilty and afraid Sansa would tell Arya of what she may or may not have seen.

"Don't worry," he said patting her on the back. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Thanks," Brienne said sheepishly as they followed Sansa into the dorm.

_**AN:**_

_**I was tempted to begin this chapter with:**_

"_**Did Brienne blow Gendry? Why did Gendry kiss Brienne? Who will Arya kiss? All this and more...will not be answered in this chapter as Leopold846 presents Terrance and Phillip Meet Sapsady Lunar!"**_

_**It would have been just fucking terrible fart jokes and other bullshit. But, I came to my senses. Now that would be some fucking trolling. **_

_**Things referenced in this chapter: Harry Potter, Star Wars, Back to the Future, South Park, and Grand Theft Auto V (which I paraphrased - Trevor Phillips is a fun person to paraphrase).**_

_**Oh, poor Brienne, she's the one I truly felt sorry for in all of this. I'm sure some of you are interested in her relationship with Renly and her future - that will be discussed going forward. If only there was some huge event I've already teased that Brienne will be invited to where she could meet an interesting guy. Yeah, that would be handy for her. **__**And Sansa, we learned so much about Sansa and Tyrion - they certainly have a story to tell. **_

_**Please forgive any inaccuracies in the deer hunting part. I felt more comfortable writing the Renly/Brienne blowjob scene last chapter or three girls talking about their sex lives then I did writing a deer hunting scene – not sure what that says about me. (That you identify more with sexual angst/self loathing and have watched most every episode of Sex and the City?) **_

_**Also, I loved that my reviews section was filled with detailed Blowjob theories. Thanks again for all the support everyone!**_

_**Gendry telling Arya the story was one of the most fun things I have ever written.**_

_**Beta Note: I do not approve of book violence in any way, shape, for form. I myself am going to adopt a new book to raise awareness of this sensitive issue, and I urge you to do the same.**_

_**After she wrote that note here is a conversation I had with my beta reading wife:**_

"_**How do you adopt a book?"**_

"_**Umm...you buy it."**_

"_**That doesn't sound like adoption, that sounds like slavery."**_

"_**Well, they're into it."**_

_**Next time: The Starks prepare for Christmas, Sansa thinks about her future and talks with her mother, and our young couple share some news with their parents. **_


	23. Calm - Part 3

**Calm – Part 3, or 2, does it matter? Not really (or Oh, Shit)**

**November 11th 2005 (or the morning after Arya's 'Bachelorette' party)**

**Pod's "Mom"**

Sansa rolled over and saw that the glowing red numbers on the clock's face read 6:00AM. Tyrion loudly snored next to her, his chest rhythmically raising and falling with each breath. Light had begun to creep through the windows, and Sansa didn't want to rise quite yet. She and Tyrion hadn't fallen asleep until almost three in the morning, Podrick's restlessness stopping any attempt they made to put him to bed.

_In fairness we were a bit 'restless' last night too._

Last night was still hazy to Sansa, and part of the end of the evening were still out of focus. After Arya and Brienne came to terms, rather unconventionally, everyone had settled down, had a few more drinks, and the night became great. Arya was pleased with herself that she learned about 'the kiss', and Brienne appeared content to have that weight off her shoulders. Every was going smoothly, the conversation bawdy at times, but Sansa didn't mind trading a description of Tyrion's bizarre orgasm face to learn that Gendry had ticklish testicles. Everything was going great, until Arya got cagey near the end of the night. Sansa mentioned that Tyrion would be driving them home, but Arya insisted that Gendry would want to pick her up. Sansa wasn't going to argue with the 'bride-to-be', but it seemed odd for Arya to care who would drive them home.

A shrill cry echoed down the hallway and was mirrored by the small cream colored baby monitor located on Tyrion's bedside table. "Urgh," he moaned, rolling his head in an attempt to will himself up, but it seemed as if exhaustion and gravity were proving too powerful for him to overcome.

"I'll get him," Sansa yawned, stretching her long arms above her head. After their 'restless' actives the night before, she fell asleep naked, not wanting to get up to pull on pajamas from her drawer. She looked to the floor and found the white button-up shirt that Tyrion probably wore a couple of days ago, but had been too lazy to throw in the hamper. It wasn't necessary to have a shirt on, but to hold another person's baby, naked, seemed...unseemly to Sansa.

"Thanks," Tyrion grunted, laying his head back on the pillow, but Sansa could tell he watched her saunter out of the bedroom, nude but for a thin white shirt, shaking her bottom playfully at him. The noise got louder as she approached the spare bedroom where Pod's crib resided; a room that also had housed, until two weeks ago, Shae. Sansa smiled as she remembered the astounded look on her sister's face when she found out that her 'girlfriend' was Pod's mother, and she hadn't even divulged that, until very recently, Shae was living with Tyrion, an arrangement that Sansa hadn't been particularly fond of, but it made sense for the time. In fairness, she wouldn't have befriended Shae if she wasn't forced into it by circumstance, so in a way she was thankful Pod couldn't sleep, and Shae's old apartment had a rat problem.

"Hey, hey, little man," Sansa sighed as she entered the nursery, which held a crib in the center of the room and a rocking chair off to the side. "And how you doing this morning?" she asked, picking up the infant from the crib. Pod had his mother's dark hair, thin and straight, which was a stark comparison to the thick and gold Lannister hair. He cooed as Sansa began to rock him back and forth in her arms, talking to him all the while. Sansa didn't care that Pod wasn't technically 'hers', but she loved him all the same. Waking up in the morning and 'chatting' with him was an amazing way to start her day.

"How was your night last night?" she asked and when he laughed and spittled a bit on Tyrion's shirt, she assumed he had a good night. "Did Mrs. Henderson down the hall do a good job taking care of you while your daddy came to get me last night?" Pod didn't respond this time, more fascinated with the airplanes dangling from the mobile above his crib. Remembering the evening before, she added, "And you know what! I saw your mommy last night! She was out for the first time since she had you, and she was worried an important part of her body wasn't going to work properly, because your head is soooooo big!" she bellowed and Pod again merrily purred, reaching for the airplanes, and Sansa lifted him up so he could fiddle with them.

Sansa giggled as she continued to reminiscence, "And I had fun with Arya, who had an...interesting evening, and she actually thought I was a really really good friends with your mommy." Pod gazed up at Sansa with his mother's bold brown eyes. "Would you like that? Would you like if you had two mommies?" And then she sighed, "I wouldn't mind being your mommy."

"Would you now?" she heard Tyrion ask as he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey, you're eavesdropping on a private conversation," Sansa whimpered, basking in his embrace. "You have to teach your son proper manners," she weakly 'reprimanded' Tyrion.

"But, that's your job," he whispered into her ear, his husky voice and warm breath making her body shudder. However, Pod would not let the romantic moment happen, and his face bent out of shape as he moand a cry of defecating displeasure.

"Is that my job?" she asked, happy that Tyrion was now awake to take care of his son.

"I think so," he chuckled, releasing her from his grasp, then rubbed his son's head softly and muttered, "Morning, Pod."

His son happily crowed, his hands now reaching out to his father. "Oh, yes! Daddy is awake, and I think he can take of that present you just gave me," she said, passing Pod off to Tyrion, wanting to avoid the messier part of Podrick's morning routine.

"Oh yes!" Tyrion exclaimed, feeling his son's diaper, "that is a great big present."

Sansa began to wander out of the room, heading back towards bed where Tyrion would join her after he was done dealing with Pod. She looked at him and realized how much he had actually changed. He didn't want any of this, he didn't want toy airplanes hanging from his ceiling, he didn't want a rocking chair in the corner of his spare bedroom, he never wanted a son. But, there he was, Pod in his arms, and he was happily humming to his son, about to change a rather shitty diaper. She wanted to be with them for the rest of her life.

"Hey, Tyrion," she barely whispered, still unsure of herself.

"Yeah," he said, focused on the ask at hand, not realizing the importance of the upcoming question.

"Did you, umm, want to come down with me for Christmas?" she sputtered.

He placed Pod down and turned to her. "Ummm," he said and gave it some thought, "...sure, I'd love to. Shae and I haven't talked about that yet, but I think she'll want him over Christmas, so it'd just be me."

"That's okay," Sansa smiled, "I'm happy with just you," and she walked out the room quickly, giddy to have asked the question and gotten the answered she craved. She would miss Pod over the holidays, but truthfully when Tyrion first met her parents, she would rather it just be Tyrion...that would probably be complicated enough.

_That way I can just introduce you as Tyrion, my offbeat deviant boyfriend, not Tyrion, my offbeat deviant boyfriend who also has a son. _

As Sansa made her way down the hall, she realized there was more to do. Arya mentioned that she and Gendry were considering coming home for Christmas, and she wanted her sister there. She was sick of sitting around with her family with everyone talking around the subject of the missing Stark daughter. There was still someone else Sansa had to talk to...someone she had to talk some sense to.

**December 10****th****, 2005**

**Mrs. Stark**

It pained Cat to see the basement so empty and yet so cluttered and in disarray. The punching bag Rob got for his thirteenth birthday hung unused next to the freezer they kept downstairs. Underneath the stairs, garbage bags filled with old clothes they should drop off at Goodwill sat next to an unused tub of Legos that had been accumulated by all of her children, as well as an equally large plastic tug of half naked Barbie dolls. A sad smile crossed over Cat's face as she thought of the first time she got Arya her own Barbie. Her youngest daughter just stared vacantly at it, seeming perplexed that anyone would play with this. She tried a couple more times after that to get Arya dolls, and other more gender appropriate toys, but she never took to them.

_So many birthday presents day here. The punching bag, a ping-pong table, Arya's bike... _

Cat wandered over to the bike and ran her fingers over the silver metal frame. She could clearly see Ned giving Arya that bike one Christmas long ago, and how she squawked for hours wanting to take it outside for a ride in the snow. There hadn't been a day where she didn't worry about Arya, her youngest, most unconventional, and wily daughter, who had already graduated and was living with her boyfriend. Already grown up without her mother's permission. When she had finally spoken to Arya after almost a year of silence, there was so much sadness in her daughter's voice, so much fear, so much anger that she could barely even speak. It got better over time, they spoke more over the phone, and over time, they become more relaxed with each other, but it was still strained. Arya hadn't been home in over two years and it crushed her to know that her own inability to forgive her, to accept her, was the cause. Not wanting to get weepy on a simple trip downstairs to pick up some ground beef from the freezer to make meatloaf for later tonight, Cat grabbed the meat from the freezer and headed back upstairs.

The basement was not the only vacant part of the house. With Bran now also away at school, all her children had left the house. Of course, over the summer, Bran would be back, and Rob and Sansa both came home at least once a month, but it wasn't the same. Besides not seeing her daughter in so long, she hadn't seen Jon since last Thanksgiving, and although her relationship was with step-son had always been less than perfect, she was looking forward to him and his girlfriend being around for Christmas. As she ascended the stairs, she found her eldest daughter sitting at the kitchen table chatting with her husband.

"So, yeah, if Mom's okay with it, I plan on bringing him down," she heard her daughter happily announce to Ned, who looked surprised by what his daughter had just told him.

"Bring who?" Cat inquired, making her way into the kitchen and placing the frozen ground beef into the refrigerator to thaw.

"Ohhh!" her daughter nearly shrieked, surprised by her return from the basement. "Umm, my boyfriend, Tyrion. I wanted to see if it was okay if I brought him over for Christmas. So...you know...you can meet him," Sansa sputtered, grinning as she spoke. Ned continued to look rather dumbfounded.

"How long have you been dating him?" Cat asked, avoiding the question for a moment, looking for more information.

"Ummm," Sansa mumbled. "Well, we've known each other for a while now, and we dated for about six months, and then things got complicated..." she explained painfully.

"What happened?" she asked her daughter as she joined them at the kitchen table.

"Well," Sansa began, her eyes rolling up to the ceiling, something her daughter did when she was about to say something Cat wouldn't like, "his former girlfriend gave birth to his son." Both parents audibly gasped, but Sansa continued her story. "And...it was weird for a while, but now we're back together...and it's great!" she exclaimed, wanting the focus on 'it's great' part and not the 'had a child' part.

"He had a child with another woman?" Ned asked, tilting his head in disbelief, still soaking in whatever Cat had missed Sansa telling him.

"Yeah," Sansa shrugged, "it wasn't planned, it just sort of happened." And Cat could not hold back her snort at her daughter's understatement of the consequences of premarital sex.

"Sansa, are you sure..." Ned began, concern evident in his voice.

"I just want to spend Christmas with him," she interrupted her father. "I want to you to meet him. He's a great guy."

Ned and Cat exchanged gazes, worried about the company their daughter was keeping. "Please, he can sleep in a different room, whatever you like," she begged once more, her hands reaching across the table for her mother's.

"Well, the thing is, I don't think we'll have the room, with Rob, Bran, Jon, and Ygritte all staying the house," Cat truthfully admitted, knowing it would be a full house around Christmas.

"He can stay at a hotel...he wouldn't mind!" Sansa furiously offered. Cat had never seen this look in her daughter's eye over a boy. There had been so many boys, some much more important than others, and all...lacking something or another, but this was the only time Sansa had been serious over a boy. Every other time Cat felt like Sansa just wanted to play house, but now she saw something different in her daughter. Sansa needed her parents' approval of this man.

"Fine, he can come," Cat relented, seeing no reason to be opposed if he stayed at a hotel. However, she was not thrilled with an unknown interloper coming to Christmas, but wanting to learn more about this 'Tyrion.'

"So, wait, is Arya coming or not?" Sansa asked her mother, noting she was not included on the list she had made. "You didn't mention her or Gendry."

"I haven't spoken to her since she called at Thanksgiving, I'm not sure...I assumed they would be spending the holidays with Gendry's mother like last year." Cat sighed wistfully.

"Well, when I saw her about a week ago, she said they were talking about it, I think you should call her."

"Sansa, we talk to Arya all the time," Ned half-lied, trying to gloss over any distance he had with his own daughter.

"Yeah, I'm sure if Arya wanted to come she'd let us know," Cat answered, not trying to conceal her self-pity.

"Well, that's stupid!" Sansa yelled, shocking both Ned and Cat. "She hasn't been here for two Christmases now, and I want us all to be together again! I hate that every time one of us starts a story and she comes up, we talk about her like she's dead. I literally saw her a week ago, had a great time with her. She's still my sister and she'd come back if you told her you wanted her!"

"Sansa, calm down," Ned requested, startled by his daughter's outburst.

"Yes, Sansa, it's more complicated than that," Cat added.

"No! It's not! Arya and Gendry are part of our family, and everyone wants them here! Not complicated at all!" Cat still looked bewildered, but Ned gazed intently at his daughter, appearing to pick up on something that Cat didn't. "Can you please just call them! I mean, we're all family now, it's just stupid."

"It isn't stupid Sansa," her mother scolded, not liking the topic or tone, "Arya moved in with her boyfriend, and we were opposed to it. I know things could have gone better, but it wasn't stupid."

"Well, what does that matter anymore?" Sansa asked.

Ned lurched forward and sharply asked his daughter, "What did they do Sansa?" He didn't seemed worried, or angry, just incredibly curious at his daughter's choice of words.

It was now Sansa's turn to be taken aback, her head jerking as if a cold bucket of water was thrown on her. "Oh, shit," she groaned, rolling her eyes and then softly smacking the side of her head. "Arya, hasn't told you yet, has she?"

"Told us what?" Cat instantly asked her daughter, worrying the worst. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," she sighed, "I just assumed something I shouldn't have, because my sister is acting the way she always acts," she cryptically answered.

"What's going on, Sansa?" Ned asked his daughter.

"Look, I've said too much already. Just please promise you'll call Arya and invite her and her hu...Gendry to Christmas. Please," she pleaded with her parents.

"Okay, we'll make sure to invite her," Ned snapped, then changed the subject, "so when do you start substitute teaching? Excited to be done with Starbucks?"

Sansa also seemed thrilled to change the subject and began to gush about her new job. Cat felt like asking more questions of her daughter, but felt there was a better way get the answer.

**Later that night**

"So, what was Sansa talking about?" Cat asked her husband as he turned off his lamp.

"I don't know," he answered as he lay back down on the bed. She could see his silhouette shrug as the room grew dark.

"What did she say while I was downstairs?"

"Well, she started talking about her boyfriend, and she said she loved him."

"Ohh," Cat gasped, surprised it was that serious.

"I'm glad he's coming down for Christmas, I definitely want to meet with him," Ned commented, his voice cold and distrustful of Sansa's new beau after what he learned earlier in the day.

"Me too," Cat agreed, relaxing her head against the pillow for a moment until another thought popped into her mind. "But, what about Arya?" she asked and received a few seconds of silence. "Ned?"

"What...about Arya?" Ned asked back.

Cat sat up in bed, and swung her hand over to the her bedside table, and turned on her lamp. Her husband lay next to her, his eyes darting around the room, clearly hiding something.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"I don't know for sure," he shrugged. "But, Sansa was right. We should invite Arya and Gendry for Christmas."

"Okay," Cat hissed, convinced he was hiding something. She continued to examine his face until something else popped into her head. "Wait, didn't you see Gendry recently?"

"Huh?" Ned grunted, not looking her in the eye.

"Yes," she nodded as she recollected what he told her about a month ago, "you told me that Gendry was coming into town to talk to you. But, then when I brought it up that night, you said it was personal and not that big of a deal." At the time, she let that go, assuming it was about Robert, but now it seemed like the personal matter involved her daughter.

"Oh, shit," he muttered under his breath as he sat up to face his wife. "Look, Gendry just wanted to talk to me about something, that normally he would talk to his father about, but obviously..." Ned trailed off, not wanting to stay on the topic of Robert Baratheon longer than he needed to. Cat hated Robert. He was a terrible father and a terrible influence, and she was happy he was gone. Arya was lucky that Gendry wasn't like his father, but Cat was pained to admit she always worried that, in the long run, the acorn wouldn't fall far from the booze-filled tree.

"So, what did you two talk about?" she demanded. "What did Gendry want to talk about?"

"It was private," Ned said sternly, clearly wanting to end the topic. "Just give Arya a call tomorrow and invite them to Christmas," he told his wife before rolling over.

Cat exhaled in annoyance and turned out her light. Ned wasn't going to tell her and there was no reason to argue with her stubborn husband about their equally stubborn daughter. Tomorrow she'd call Arya and maybe get an answer.

**December, 9th 2005**

**The Girl who was not fucking pregnant**

"Oh mi gawd! Are you pregnant?!" Amber exclaimed, probably thinking she was whispering, but was, in fact, screaming. Amber was a portly girl, not that bright, wearing a bland beige top and beige pants, which matched the bland beige world she and Arya worked in.

"Uh, no," Arya rebutted, trying to disguise her grimace of disgust at such a terrible suggestion. At this point, seven people knew she was married: Sansa, Brienne, and four co-workers including Amber...and three of them had annoyingly asked if she eloped because she was pregnant.

_Why do people have to keep on ruining my marriage by mentioning children?_

"Why'd you do it?" Amber immediately followed up, and Arya regretted making small talk with this data entry representative from the third floor. Arya was tempted to list the ever growing of reasons why she and Gendry eloped - ever growing because each time someone asked her why she did it, she thought of another reason why she hated weddings. But, she was making small talk with a ditzy blonde, there was no need to get into some heated discussion on the pros and cons of weddings. "Ohh, you know, just didn't want to spend the money," Arya casually explained, leaving out thirty-seven other reasons.

"Well...congratulations!" she exclaimed, clearly still confused but happy for Arya, clapping her hands softly in excitement, before taking her cup of coffee and heading back to work. Arya took her styrofoam cup of dark roast and headed back to her cubicle, a place she called home for forty hours a week, and a place she loathed to think about the other one-hundred and twenty eight. There wasn't a valid reason to complain, her current job was supremely better than waiting tables and paid much better than temping, but it still left her yearning for more. She had spent most of her high school and college career with the aspiration of becoming a lawyer, but that dream hit a wall called reality. Law school would cost at least fifty thousand dollars, if not more, not counting the money she would have to spend on food, clothing, and liquor to numb her mind while she studied tort law. Moreover, since her parents cut her off when she moved in with Gendry, her student loans had become a two-hundred dollar a month albatross whose wings she wanted to clip and whose corpse she wanted to dispose of at the bottom of the sea as soon as possible.

She made her way back to her cubicle she was chagrined to find she had received four new e-mails in the five minutes she was gone, only one of which actually pertained to her in some way. She glanced at the clock, with taunted her by reading 8:46AM, meaning she had over seven and half hours until she could go home. Her mind began to wander, wanting to avoid the Excel spreadsheet she was going to have to enter into the database, and wondered what could have been if she hadn't been cut off, and had been able to law school like she planned.

_Stop it. He's worth it, it was all worth it. _

Her thumb caressed her knuckle, moved down to her ring, and slid over the jewels embedded in it. She took a deep breath and began her work, knowing brooding wasn't to going help anything, and that she would have to wait at least another twenty minutes to take a bathroom break and send a text to her husband.

**December 11th, 2005**

**Still Arya, but now it's the weekend, so she's less emo**

"For sure? You won't be home next weekend...and then you're heading down to Florida for Christmas the next weekend?" Gendry groaned into his cell as he clawed at his head with his free hand. Arya sat contently on the other side of the room, thumbing through the tail end of Typhoon of Tridents as she watched Gendry's face begin to crack under the pressure of talking to his mother. She couldn't tell for sure, but their plan of confessing their nuptials to his mother over the holidays seemed to be faltering. "Ohh, really? Eddie is going to spend his winter break in Colorado with his new girlfriend...that's nice," Gendry sighed, the sad realization of what he was going to have to do over the phone fully dawning on him. "Well, it's just..." he began to stammer, "Arya and I were really looking forward to seeing you...we, ummm...have some good news."

Arya tilted her head up from the book, sensing that Gendry was beginning to wade into deeper waters, and was unsure how to avoid drowning in a pool of awkward conversation. He was no longer sitting down and had begun to pace across the living room, his hand now tugging at his shaggy black hair, which had grown in since their wedding. She preferred his hair a bit shorter, but the fact that his facial hair had grown back so quickly as well was wonderful. Gendry now was fully committing to a goatee after they were married...not at all because she hounded him to do that after lamenting the loss of his stubble.

Arya rolled her eyes heavily as she heard Gendry say to her mother, "umm, no she's not pregnant...she wouldn't qualify that as good news..."

Arya stood up from her seat on the couch and wandered over to Gendry as he continued to trip over words, unable to do what was necessary. "Gimme," she requested with an outstretched hand, making a grabbing motion with her hand.

"Oh, wait, hold on, Arya wants to talk you," Gendry happily sighed, relived that she was going to bail him out in his time of need.

She took the phone from Gendry and said, "Hi! Are you driving right now?"

"Umm, hi Arya!" she exclaimed, seeming confused, then answered, "No, I'm at home."

"Are you sitting down?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay, good," Arya said with a grin as Gendry's eyes widened. "So, yeah...what Gendry and I want to tell you was about a month ago we got married.."

"What!" she squealed.

Before his mother could say anything else, Arya frankly explained, "Yeah, we planned on telling you around Christmas time, but that seems kinda hard now." Gendry snorted and shook his head at his brash wife. His mood abruptly changed when she rapid said,"So, yeah, talk to you later, and merry Christmas!" then passed the phone back to her husband.

"You suck," he groaned loudly and he snapped the phone back out her hand, "...Hi Mom..." he sorrowfully said, expecting the worst. Arya practically skipped back to the couch, elated she fixed the problem without the messy part - she opened the can of worms and in no way had part of the cleanup.

Over the next ten time minutes Arya lost count of how many times Gendry moaned, "uh," "no," and "yep," as his mother went on, probably asking about their wedding. At first, Arya was worried that she was upset at the revelation, but her mind was put at ease when Gendry answered her worried eyes with a thumbs up, which was then followed by a middle finger for putting him this current situation. She giggled at her husband's plight and continued to watch as he paced around the room, spurting syllable long responses to his mother, who had a lot to say.

"Ummm, let me see," he said to his mom and then chuckled, "let me ask my wife," and placed his hand over the receiver and looked at Arya. "She'll be back the Thursday after Christmas. Did you want to go back down to Grafton the weekend after Christmas?"

"Sure!" Arya answered, nodding merrily, pleased that Willow wasn't upset with their union. He put the phone back up to his ear he said, "Yeah, Arya is on board, so we'll probably be down that Friday night and stay through Sunday..." They continued to talk for a few more minutes, then said their good-byes.

As he ended the call, he looked at his wife and growled, "That wasn't very nice."

"What?" she coyly answered, batting her eyes a couple of times, "it's like ripping off a band aid..." she purred. "You just grab it and tug."

"But, it was my band aid," he said as he stood above her, his eyes moving up and down her body. "A you tugged without asking," he growled as his fingers trailed down her face, tucking a few loose locks of hair behind her ear.

"Is that bad?" she teased, her hand moving up his thigh, "do I always have to ask?" Her voice wobbled and her ear tingled against the coarse touch of his index finger. In returned she began to trace the outline of the bulge resting against his thigh.

"Not always," he smirked as his hands darted for her hips and grasped them, then lifted her off the couch and cradled her tight against him. Their lips met and her hands combed though his hair as her legs wrapped tighter around him, which made him groan. His hands roamed to her ass, squeezing and supporting her, and he walked them towards the bedroom. In the distance, she heard the buzz of her phone against the table, but fuck if she was going to answer that, she wasn't going to do anything else right now. Not right now, not as Gendry threw her down on the bed. Her body slammed down and he slid on top of her, then her hands began to roam down his back. He pelted her neck with kisses, his soft lips surrounded by rough stubble, which caused shivers to run through her body. They kissed for a moment before he rabidly moved down her body, clawing through her thin gray cotton shirt, until he reached her waist, swiftly unbuttoned her pants, and with one mighty tug removied both her jeans and panties. She gasped as his lips began to kiss down her exposed stomach, rapidly reaching the apex of her legs. She clutched the sheets and moaned, and realized he wanted to play their new game, it was her second favorite. His tongue swept back and forth, and at first she didn't recognize anything. It arched up to her clit, swirled around for a delightful second, then it made a similar arch back down the other side, then up a bit again before crossing to the other side.

"A?" she guessed, and was rewarded with his tongue flattening out and moving up and down, darting inside her as he went.

_So glad he had twenty minutes to kill at the dentist and the only magazines were __Redbook__ and __Guns and Ammo__...which is weird that those are the only two magazines..._

The alphabet game started as joke. The first time he tried to trace the letter "P", it just felt like he was dog hungrily lapping at his bowl. But, as he learned patience and practiced, his skills increased dramatically. Usually she would suggest he do it, but now, he was totally in control of her, doing whatever he pleased.

His tongue started again, this time just moving the tip in a circle, causing her to jolt as he brushed the edge of her taint. "O" she moaned, and moved her hand down to massage his scalp which caused him to make a guttural noise. She was further rewarded as his finger slipped inside her, and began rock in and out, then curled as he began to massage her fully. "Can I make a request?" Arya asked, tightening her grip on his hair.

"Hm?" was his muffled response.

"Lower case i?" she pleaded.

He laughed, and she shuddered as his hot breath grazed her inner thigh, which he wrapped his arms around to hold her in place. She could feel her toes curls in anticipation as he started at her base, slid tortuously slowly up her sex, his wet bottom lip following his tongue. As he reached the top, his finger glided back into her as his tongue began to lap over her clit, growling faster with each pass.

"Oh fuck!" she wailed, and her hands involuntarily grabbed the pillow and folded it around her head. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," she continued to moan as the orgasm welled around her, distorting time and space. He continued to lick, his tongue nimbly sending pleasure to every part of her body, for a second, an hour, a year, until she stopped breathing, and her body arched in the air. Heat radiated up her chest and down to her toes, and as her body slowly came back down to the bed, her eyes began to lull in momentary exhaustion.

In her daze, she noticed in her peripheral vision that he began to crawl back up her body, and his hands brushed against her side. At some point, he had removed his pants, as she felt the hot flesh of his hips rest on top of hers. His arms moved underneath her body, and he began to nip at her neck, in what Arya realized was some primal act seeking consent. She clamped her body around around him, grabbed the t-shirt he still wore, he slipped into her, and she began to moan his name.

He began to seesaw back and forth and she decided it was her turn to play her favorite game, which they both enjoyed. She stumbled upon it one evening when they haphazardly happened into sex while under the influence of a bottle of wine, and she blurted out exactly what was on her mind.

_A polite way to say it would be that the girth of his very erect penis would render my vulva useless._

At first she was profoundly embarrassed, thinking that the statement so stupid that Gendry would pull out and shun her, but what he did excited her even more, as it seemed to drive him crazy in lust. And now she had a fun game, to see how far she could push him until he couldn't take it anymore.

"You are sooo fucking big," she moaned into his ear, and he pushed hard into her, tightening his arms around her body. Arya began to gyrate with him, enjoying the sound of the thudding and slapping of her body thrusting against his. He began to nuzzle his head in the crook of hers, and his breathing grew more and more rapid. His cock began to thicken. "Ohh," she moaned, "you're getting bigger...you're getting closer."

Gendry grunted, "fuck" and doubled his pace, losing the rhythm in his frenzy. She was about to mutter something else, but he seemed read her mind and began to thurst deeper and harder, and she lost any focus she had on teasing him, and just relished his intensity.

"Arya," he gasped with his last thrust as his body tightened as he exploded in pleasure. He lay for a moment, violently shuddering on top of her, which caused, to her surprise, a second orgasm for her.

"Fuck," she groaned, before biting down on his neck, their movements coming to a sudden stop, and the world wonderfully swirled around them as they basked in the afterglow.

A minute or so passed and neither moved, both lacking the energy and the desire to do so. When Gendry began to force himself up, his body sweaty and spent, he rolled off of her to the side. The gallant gentlemen that he was, he fought his own exhaustion and reached to his bedside table and brought back baby wipes.

"My lady," he said, bowing his head, chivalrously offering his assistance in cleaning up the mess he created.

"Why thank you," she giggled, daintily took his 'favor" and then proceeded to wipe his cum out of her twat.

"Did you hear your phone ring?" he asked.

"Not, sure," she shrugged as she got out of the bed, her legs wobbly at first, and made her back to the living room. The carpet was soft against her feet, the kitchen tile cold, and as she picked up the phone from the table, it read "One Missed Call – Home."

"Huh," she sighed and took the phone with her back into the bedroom.

"Who was it?"

"Call from home," she answered without looking up, her gaze still transfixed on the phone. Since they got married, she brooded over every phone call, knowing that one day she would get a call from her mother because Sansa would let the truth slip. She considered her options, calling home or ignoring it, as her fingers drummed on the back of the phone.

"Just do it," Gendry suggested, "you'll have to tug off the band aid at some point."

"True," she commented and made her way back bed, the mattress warm from their vigorous motions, and placed a call to 'Home,' forgetting she was nude from the waist down.

Gendry stretched next to her, sitting up from the bed, and graciously disposed of the cum-filled 'favors.' Arya mouthed 'thank you' as she heard her mother answer the phone with an excited, "Hi Arya!"

"Hi, Mom," Arya said, trying to match her excitement as she watched Gendry make his way across the room, tossed his sweaty t-shirt in the hamper, and lazily scratching his groin as he passed, and made his way to the bathroom. She heard the shower turn on, and imagined the hot water cascading down her back. "Arya?" she heard her mother ask, bringing her back to reality.

"Oh, sorry...distracted," she answered, not enjoying being jolted back to reality. "Sorry I missed your call, I was in the middle of something."

_Well, someone was in the middle of of me...but that's not the point. _

"I don't want to be a bother, we can talk later if you want," her mother offered.

"It's fine," Arya said, knowing Gendry wouldn't be capable for second round

for at least another fourteen to twenty minutes anyways if she wanted another distraction.

"What did ya want?" she asked.

"Well, I was wondering what plans you..." she paused abruptly, sounding like she was correcting her statement before it came out of her mouth. "...and Gendry have for Christmas."

"Umm, none at the moment," Arya answered, "Willow is taking a trip down to Florida, so we planned on seeing her around New Year's...why?"

"Well, I was just hoping that you two could come down for Christmas," she said, and Arya held back a gasp at her mother saying 'you two.'

"Ummm..." Arya stammered, surprised by her mother's invitation. She hoped to see her, to tell her the news face to face, but to have Gendry invited as well, with no prodding on Arya's part, astonished her.

"Bran and Rob will be here, and Jon will be down with his girlfriend." Her mother paused and continued after sighing softly, "Sansa is even bringing the new man she is dating."

"Oh," Arya responded, not wanting to say any more. The news that Tyrion would be there certainly added another dimension to this decision, but really it didn't matter. She couldn't put off telling her parents or meeting Tyrion Lannister formally for the first time forever. And she missed everyone so much.

_ Seeing Tyrion again will be...fascinating...but...might as well rip off both band-aids at once. _

"Well, I'll have to check with Gendry, but I don't see him disagreeing...so...yeah, we'll be down for Christmas."

"Great!" her mother squealed. "Your father will be thrilled and it'll be nice to have everyone back under one roof," her mother crowed, her excitement practically dripping from the phone. A moment passed in silence, and before Arya could say anything, her mother interjected, "How are you doing dear? Is anything..._new?"_

_ Goddammit Sansa._

"Umm," Arya stammered, "not really," she truthfully answered in a twisted way. They got married, but nothing really changed for them. They just had a document saying they are legally bound, and now Arya was on his dental plan.

"Ohh," her mother said, sounding disappointed. "Sansa was here the other day and it sounded like you maybe had something to tell me," she nearly accused.

"Uh," Arya nervously uttered, her mind racing to end the conversation as quickly as possible. Simply hanging up on her mother passed through her mind, but it was too direct, and then a better idea appeared to her. She placed the phone away from her face and tried her damnedest to make a realistic ringing noise. "Burrr!" she blared. "Oh, the pizza guy is here and Gendry is in the bathroom. I'll have to get it. So, I'll talk to you later?"

"Pizza guy?" her mother asked, "At two in the afternoon? Kind of late for lunch."

"Umm, yeah, we skipped lunch. So, I have to go get that, but I'll talk to Gendry and give you a call back tomorrow and we can make some plans for Christmas," she offered.

"Sure, Arya, we can talk tomorrow," her mother answered, and Arya could imagine the look of disbelief on her face over the bullshit Arya was trying to pull.

"Sounds great. Talk tomorrow, love you," and as her mother reciprocated the 'good-bye,' Arya hung up the phone and tossed it onto the bed, not wanting the conversation to leak back out of the phone and come after her.

"Fucking-A," she swore under her breath, as she got off the bed and removed the rest of her clothes. In two weeks she would be seeing her mother again for the first time in years, as well as the rest of her family, and reconnecting with a man who, at first, wanted to fuck her as a waitress and then dropped acid with her as "The Bride."

_At least it won't be a boring Christmas. _

She made her way to the bathroom, and as she pushed the door open, steam rushed out at her. The linoleum was cold on her feet as she scampered to the tub and carefully hopped in behind Gendry.

"Good talk with your mom?" he asked as she massaged shampoo onto his scalp.

"Yeah...she invited us down for Christmas."

"Well, that's good," he answered.

"So, it will be us, along with the rest of my family, and Sansa will bring her boyfriend too."

"Well...that will certainly make it...interesting," he understated.

**December 23, 2005 (or Christmas Eve-Eve)**

**Gendry **

"Do you have everything?" his wife asked for the second time. He decided if she hit three times, she would become, for the first time in their marriage, a nagging cliché.

"Yeah, Mother," Gendry droned as he looked at their suitcase. He had enough clothes for the weekend, along with swim trunks for the pool. Since the Stark residence was solidly booked, Arya and her mother decided that she and Gendry would stay at a hotel. This way they would avoid any awkward 'boy sleeping over' moments, although that would become moot in about four hours when they told Ned and Cat the truth.

_Not to mention I think Jon is bringing Ygritte, and they are staying together...so yeah...maybe Cat had a mild stroke in the last couple of years and is suddenly reasonable?_

"And you remembered your pills?" she followed up, moving into nagging territory once more, as she tapped her white sock clad foot on the ground.

"Yes, I have my Xanex," he moaned. His Xanex was one of the end results of a pre-nuptial agreement of sorts between Arya and Gendry. He agreed to see someone about his anxiety issues and she in turn agreed they didn't need a condom since she was already on the pill. It reflected his efforts to face an issue that had dogged him since he was nine and she was facing her crippling fear of pregnancy. The more tangible effects were great; he had a prescription for a controlled substance, and his sex life went from a ten to an eleven.

_No more awkward more moments right before sex when I feel like I am wrapping my dick up like it's 'to go.'_

"And you put it in your bathroom satchel, right?" she further inquired about his pills, and Gendry figured out why Arya was asking these questions.

"Hey, you're going to nark some of my freaking anxiety medication aren't you!" he accused, feigning anger, because he had the same thought as well if things got bad.

"The thought crossed my mind," she admitted with a anxious sigh, nervous energy exuding off her. "I've fantasied about getting stoned before regular family get-togethers. But this one might be epic."

"It might be," he admitted to his wife, who was dressed up in a light blue sweater and jeans. Gendry wore a similar blue and black stripped polo, as they both wanted to appear more formal when they told her parents they got married. "But, I think it'll be okay. I think at the very least your dad will be supportive, and he can maybe win over your mom."

"Why do you think that?" she asked, cocking a suspicious eyebrow at her husband.

"Because he is far more reasonable than she is," he half-lied, knowing that Ned Stark already knew about Gendry's plans to ask Arya to marry him.

"True," Arya accepted, then asked one more time, "You're sure you have your Xanex?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Gendry assured her as he closed the suitcase. "Everything will be fine, and if it isn't, we have a hotel room to take refugee in, and all the Xanex and rum we need to get us through the Yuletide."

"Good," Arya sighed, and picked up the suitcase that Gendry had finished packing. "Let's get going. The sooner we get going...the sooner I can stop obsessing over everything." Arya marched out of the room with the suitcase rolling behind her as it bumped over the carpet. Gendry followed, but briefly stopped to pick up the laundry basket filled Christmas presents, which were all about the same shape and size. They exited their apartment, clad in their winter coats to face the harsh winter day and headed back to Arya's house, for the first time since they left together.

**4:30pm, in Grafton, WI (or later that day, at Arya's house)**

**Still Gendry**

In Madison they had lucked out and had only an inch or two of snow, but Gendry could hardly see Ned Stark's car parked in the driveway through the mounds of snow piled at least a foot and a half high. "Damn," Arya marveled,as even this amount of snow was something even hardened Wisconsinites were not accustomed to experiencing.

"Yeah, I hope your dad's snow blower is still working," Gendry added as they pulled into the driveway. Arya fingers twitched a little before she reached for the door handle and opened the door. Gendry joined her outside his car and surveyed the house. It looked the same as ever, the same three windows overlooking the driveway, the same large porch, the same blue trim around the front door. Arya appeared overwhelmed as she looked at her childhood home, much like Gendry was, flooded with memories of tag in the front yard, and making out on the porch when Arya was grounded and only allowed outside for ten minutes to visit.

"Let's go," Gendry nodded at his wife, who walked around the car and took his hand as they scuttled up the driveway. Once they reached the porch, Arya reached for the doorknob and turned it, but found it locked. She then reached for the small black purse she brought with on the trip. He could tell she was reaching for her keys, and she must have remembered that wasn't going to help. Loudly Arya exhaled, her breath billowing in the cold winter air, and her finger trembled as she rang the door bell to her own house.

"They're here!" Gendry heard Ned shout as he passed by the windows on his way to the front door. Cat shouted something back, but he couldn't make it out. Gendry saw Ned for the first time as his father-in-law. He was wearing a black button down shirt and jeans, and looked like he had just gotten off of work. His dark hair dangled in front of his eyes, the same eyes his daughter had, and for the first time, Gendry noticed gray in his beard. "Hi!" he excitedly welcomed them, waving them into the house and out of the cold. Gendry jumped at the opportunity and walked through the door quickly. Arya timidly stepped in, shock in her eyes at seeing her father for the first time in many years. Ned closed the door and looked at the pair of them for a moment, and smiled at his daughter. "Hey," he said with a grin, and without warning Arya lunged at her father and trapped him in a hug. Gendry wasn't surprised by Arya's actions, but he was stunned at the abruptness of it all. Arya's face told Gendry she had the same feelings he did - they were back at this house, with her father, and it felt like it was a dream...maybe Arya didn't want him to fade away. After some initial shock at the uncharacteristic display of affection from his daughter, Ned wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Hey Dad," she mumbled as she pulled her father down by his neck, appearing like she may never let go again. Gendry took the moment to begin to remove his winter gear, first his hat, then his shoes, and his gloves last, and made sure to place his left hand in his pocket with his body turned away from Ned.

"Hi Arya," Ned responded, lifting his daughter up in a bear hug before putting her back down. "Gendry," Ned said, nodding his head towards Gendry, who responded with the same, but he couldn't seem to say anything. He realized that, in less than three minutes, Ned would know he married his daughter. Arya had joked in the past that Ned had a few guns and a bow locked up in the basement, which he always shrugged off, but in this moment of irrational fear...

_Yeah, I can make it out the door and to the car before he can get down stairs to get armed. Just take a seat nearest to the exit and everything will be fine. _

"Mom is making some hot chocolate and cookies in the kitchen," Ned explained as he walked down the hallway and waved for them to follow.

"Sounds tasty," Arya awkwardly responded, taking off her own winter gear after father turned a corner. The couple looked at each other for a moment, nodded, and with their hands firmly placed in their pockets, followed Ned down the hall. They were going to do this right away, there was no reason to pussy foot around, it had been too long already.

The hallway seemed empty, although nothing changed. The walls were still pale white, adorned with pictures of the Stark pack, at different times and different ages. What caught Gendry's eye was something that wasn't there, instead of what was. There remained an open space where Arya took the picture of her and her father, a prominent empty space. It seemed odd, since Cat, in his experience, was not that sentimental, but maybe Arya leaving changed that. The closer they got to the kitchen, the crisp scent of cinnamon grew stronger. Gendry was excited for a Snicker doodle, and hoped he would be able to devour one before Ned chased him with a bow from his basement armory.

As they entered the kitchen they saw Cat standing over the oven, moving a tray of cookies from the baking tray to a platter, and four mugs of hot cocoa sitting off to the side. Gendry nodded his head towards the table, knowing it was the best place for this conversation, and they hurried over to the table. Ned gazed at them with a curious look as they rushed to the table and sat down with their hands under the table.

Cat turned her head to them and said, "Oh, hi! The cookies just came out!" She seemed more excited than usual, which supposed Gendry's wild idea of a mild stroke. Cat had changed less than Ned and was still tall and slender, her hair still long and red. She had a gray apron on and, judging by the numerous containers on the counter, had probably spent of the of the day baking in preparation for the festivities of the next couple of nights.

She removed her apron and approached them with open arms, but was cut short by her unmoving daughter. "Hey, Mom, can, ummm, you and Dad sit down?" Arya requested, nodding to the two open seats across the table. Cat looked at the them, confusion evident in her eyes, and then to her husband, who made his way to the table. Cat sat daintily next to her husband and folded her hands in front of her.

"What's wrong?" she asked her daughter, assuming from Arya's tone there was a problem.

"Nothing," Arya said as she forced and smile and grappled her hand under the table in search of Gendry's.

"Then," Ned drawled, "why are we sitting at the table?" he asked, giving Gendry a knowing look.

"Wel," Arya answered back, holding the L for an extra couple of syllables. "You see...ummm..." she struggled to get the words out. "Gendry...and I, want to tell you something..."

"What?" Cat asked her daughter.

"Well...you see..."

Gendry knew he wouldn't be much better, but he felt it would be the polite thing to do to return the favor his wife gave him with his mother. "Arya, would you like me to rip the band-aid off?" He asked, unable to take his eyes off Ned, and watched for any sudden motions the older man may make. He could feel his heart begin to pound, and his toe begin to tap, and he tried to tell himself that Ned was a reasonable man who would not murder him. He slowed his breathing, and reminded himself that paranoia didn't help anyone, most of all people with mild anxiety disorders.

Ned cocked his head at the expression and Cat furrowed her brow. Arya, without turning her head answered, "Yeah, rip it off."

Gendry then uttered the three words that they had both wanted to say to her parents since they got married. His mind so clouded that he didn't even hear the words that came out his mouth.

"What?!" exclaimed Cat, who leaned over the table in shock, and Ned opened his eyes in surprise.

"We got married," Gendry repeated, attempting to sound more firm, although he didn't know what he sounded like last time.

"Yeah," Arya corroborated, raising her hand up above the table, presenting her ring finger to her parents.

Silence enveloped the room as Arya's hands twitched in anxiousness. Ned's eyes darted between them and the ring, and a small grin began to appear on his face. Cat didn't seem to breath, her body was motionless, and she stared vacantly at her daughter's hand. Gendry felt the world begin to crush into his skull, and his breathing increased as he struggled to keep calm.

"Really?" Cat murmured quietly, not sounding sad or happy, just wildly bewildered.

"Yeah, Mom," Arya confirmed, fear and excitement mixing in her voice, "I married Gendry about a month ago. We eloped in Madison," she gulped as she said the 'e-word.' "We waited to tell you because we wanted to let you know in person."

Without another word Cat rose from her chair and tears ran down her cheeks. "Mom, don't cry," Arya said in a soothing voice, standing as well to meet her mother. Cat looked into her daughter's eye for a moment, and then took a step forward and embraced her.

"That's great news!" she cried as she wrapped her long arms around her daughter, who seemed unfamiliar with this kind of affection from her mother.

"Yeah..." she stuttered, surprised by her mother's unexpected outburst of emotion. Gendry looked at his wife, who looked utterly confused by her mother's reaction.

"What..." her mother stuttered, her voice wavering in raw emotion, "are you pregnant?!" she nearly screamed.

With a guttural sigh, a weary Arya shook her head. "No, Mom, I'm not pregnant."

"Ohhh, good..." Cat wistfully responded, Gendry convinced she would have been more happy if there was a different answer.

As the women hugged, Gendry heard Ned simply say, "Congratulations," and his hand reached across the table to his new son-in-law.

"Thanks," Gendry spat out, confounded by what he saw out of Arya's mother. He reached across the table and shook Ned's hand. He didn't know what to say to Ned, so he said nothing, and the two men enjoyed the silence as they watched Cat hug her daughter for the first time in a long time.

**AN:**

**Okay, so you people keep on encouraging these notes. So, here we go again. I think we need a safe word or something if I get too crazy. Yeah, just yell out pineapple if I go to far. Pineapple is usually my go-to safe word, and it only gets confusing if pineapples are actually involved. (Then again, depending on if the pineapples are cut or not, confusion would be the least of my worries if pineapples are involved.)**

**Really? Did you read all that? Why do you people encourage this type of behavior?**

**Anyways, let's label those the 'pre-author's notes' and these are the actual author's notes.**

**This chapter was me trying to streamline as much exposition as possible, and actually midway through deciding that I wanted to smut it up. I've planned some of the sex scenes in this story, but sometimes I just start writing and I'm like, "yep, they're about to fuck." One great thing is now, because I've been writing this story for a while, I have a very clear image in my head of a my own version of Arya. In the beginning sometimes Maisie Williams would slip in there and I would have to stop writing because I would 'ick' myself out. If you have written ASOIF/GoT smut and this as happened to you, please let me know, because sometimes I was writing and I kept getting the vibe that Chris Hansen was about to pop out to ask to me to 'have a seat over there.'**

**(Chris Hansen was the host of NBC's show "To Catch a Predator." Thought I'd save you a Google search.)**

**I love Sansa valiantly trying to get her mother to truly reconnect with Arya, but almost spilling the beans. To me, that's when Sansa is at her best - trying, but kind of failing.**

**If you are curious, I just finished work on the prologue to what will be the sister story (pun intended) to this story - my Tyrion/Sansa story called Fantasies (or reality). It's a fun chapter where young Sansa reads Beauty and the Beast, Tyrion cannot find a place to masturbate in peace, and it turns out Hodor dressed up like Frankenstein on Halloween. You know, the usual. When the next chapter is done, which has way to much information about auto-erotic asphyxia, I'll post that story. **

**Quick note on names: In this story I named the characters Rob and Caitlin (who I always call Cat at this point just to avoid confusion) and not their proper names. Just I've never meet a "Robb" but have met a bunch of "Robs" and the same goes for Catelyn. So, I just settled on those names – sorry if it bugs you.**

**Have you ever been Littlefingered? You look confused – probably because it was something I made up last week. Let me explain. Recently, I was re-watching The Dark Knight Rises and realized that I recognized one of the minor characters from the beginning, an unnamed CIA agent. Anyways, midway through the scene I shout - "Holy shit! That's Littlefinger!" And one IMDB search later I confirmed it. My mind was blown, and I was Littlefingered. You can get Littlefingered when you watch Goldeneye and realize that the villain is Ned, or when you realize that Cersei is the only female character in all of 300. Also, in Batman Begins there is a little blond boy who is played by Jack Gleeson, none other than the beloved King Joffery. I call this revelation getting "Joffed Off." I prefer getting Littlefingered – there's less to clean up.**

**Also, a special note for the ASOIF readers and most of all huge Gendrya fans. Hi, how's it going? I like that top on you, it looks nice. Anyways, if you like this nonsense I do in bold at the end of my chapters I hope you'll like something I have planned for the next chapter, or maybe the one after that. It will be really really meta, and kinda odd, but I think you'll enjoy it. You'll probably be coping with a loss, so it will just be my way of trying to help. **

**Next time: Arya has her Wisdom teeth out in April (which I promise will have something to with Christmas and people talking to her about being pregnant), the entire Stark clan reunites (with a few extra members) and in a scene I've wanted to write for the longest time, Tyrion finally meets Arya, in Calm – X-Mas Part 1 (or oh, fuck me)**


End file.
